Friends and Siblings!
by angelesewe
Summary: Sora had rescued his sister from a life of abuse from his parents. Orihime grew to appreciate the love from her brother, what will she do when he finds out that she begins to have feelings for someone that's been his closet friend. Ichihime including RenjiXRukia, NelXGrimm and many others!
1. Chapter 1

Well, This is my first time writing a story on. This story I had written down in little notebooks hidden away in a closet for years. Now that Bleach is over I wanted to share a story that's been in the back of mind for quite some time. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sora's Perspective

 _My parents weren't always horrible people. My mother and father grew up together as friends in a small town not far from the city. His feelings for her grew into love, for a time, it was never reciprocated. They also had a best friend that my mother's total devotion had been with, only he did not return her feelings. Heartbroken, my father picked up the pieces. In time, she grew to love the man she married, I was born into a love that eventually blossomed._

 _My mother still harbored feelings for her past lover and it showed. My father, out of jealousy grew to hate and use alcohol to numb the pain. Being exceptionally beautiful, she turned to prostitution to fill the void that my father could not completely fill and get paid for it. His heart riddled with jealousy and anger remained quiet as it festered into his heart. He still loved her. He'd do anything for her and she knew it. My mother changed from that beautiful girl to something so heartless and vindictive. I had endured my father's beatings as well as my mother's accusation of being a worthless son._

 _When I thought things would remain a constant life of pain and fear. My father sobered up and became that caring man for her and she stopped whoring for cash. They tried again. For a few years, I felt what a life for a normal child should be with loving parents, who cared. My mother became pregnant with my father and they were happy. She asked me to name our sister, so I named her Orihime, I felt she weaved our lives for the better._

 _My father started to drink again as the bills started to pile up, along with the stress of not having enough funds. My mother once again, forced herself into prostitution, missing the excitement and fast money. He would beat Orihime until she stopped crying. I felt worthless as I tried to stop it but he was always stronger. I was a weak scared little boy. I sometimes would hide with my sister at a friend's house but my mother would always find us. She came to despise her own daughter because Orihime became more beautiful and she began to age and lose her beauty._

 _I was turning 18 when my mother told me as soon as I turned of age, I needed to leave. 'One less mouth to feed' she'd bark out. As I started to pack my things, I asked to take Orihime with me, she laughed telling me how could a worthless child raise a child. My father heard our argument and flat out told me that it was decided and discussed that my sister would be following in my mother's footsteps. I was so angry that I told them they were disgusting and that I would take her. My father finding humor in my words as I walked to get Orihime. He beat me, to the point of not moving and threw me out on the street along with my suitcase. He stole whatever money that I had saved._

 _When I came to, it was still dark outside. I broke into the house as my mom was at her nightly escapades, my father was drunk and sleeping. I swear to you when I say, I never hated someone so much, I hated that man. I was contemplating killing him. He deserved it! Didn't he? Then I heard Orihime start to whimper in the other room, loud enough for me to hear. I saw her, smiling up at me as she said my name. I packed her things and took back the money and whatever I could scrounge up in that house._

 _My bruises were on my body and my face, so I tried to hide myself the best way I could to not cause suspicion. I was traveling with a three-year-old and my bruises didn't help. We were stopped at the train station by an employee, he threatened to call the police and child services. All I thought about was them taking my sister and bringing her back into the custody of my parents and the hell she would endure. I broke down. I told him everything, asked him if he didn't tell anyone, I'd give him everything I had. I must have looked pretty pathetic because he believed me and said there were two trains heading out. I forgot what the other one was but the other train was heading to Karakura. I asked Orihime which train should we choose, she just smiled and said "Kura." She probably said that because that was the last thing she picked up, but I liked to believe at that moment, it was destiny._

 _We left to Karakura and I worked and went to college. Where I made friends with Ichigo and Rukia, who in turn introduced me to her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. I must have made a good impression because I got a job with his law firm. Byakuya grew to accept me not because I was good friends with his sister (who he adored) but because I was intelligent and a hard worker. I quickly became a great asset to the company. I also was introduced in my college years to Renji, Rangiku, Grimmjow. Though he was younger in years, Ichigo and I had the most in common, we quickly bonded like brothers._

 _Many years we hung out together, had our laughs and arguments. As we became adults, we still continued to keep in contact through text, emails, or social media. Since I continued to work at the law firm, I mostly was in contact with Byakuya and Rukia. Rangiku Matsumoto became my assistant, some thought I was crazy to even hire her but the busty blonde was more than a pretty face. She was strong-willed and a hard worker._

 _So after a few years, I convinced Byakuya to bring our old college buddies for a get together in celebration of his sister's engagement to Renji. Knowing he to be a man of little words and not fond of social gatherings, he let his sister and Rangiku plan the whole thing. So here I am in an elegant restaurant only Kuchiki could afford, to meet some of the people that grew apart because of work for three years_.

* * *

Third person Narrative

Sora entered the elegant establishment, dressed in a finely pressed dark grey suit. He glanced his surroundings, taking in the traditional Japanese wood flooring and sliding doors. Mixed with the modern architecture of sleek black tables and large flat screens that showed elegant Japanese paintings. He walked up to the front, getting the attention of the hostess. A pretty young girl dressed in a cherry blossomed hakama, smiling up at him, " Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm Sora Inoue! I have a reservation under Kuchiki."

She nodded, motioning with her hand to follow to a wall which opened up revealing an elevator. Using a key card she opened the doors, and as Sora took his place beside her she pushed the top button labeled VIP. The doors shut and they were lifted to their destination. After a few moments, the doors opened once more as she gestured for him to step out. As they left the enclosed area they stopped in front of double doors. "Please enter, your party is waiting!" she smiled, retracting her steps back to the elevator.

He could already hear the boisterous laughter and loud voices on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he opened the doors. He was quickly greeted with cheers and slight nods. He took a seat by his assistant who sat by an electric blue haired man named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who was having a heated discussion with his longtime friend, Renji Abarai. A tattooed red-haired man who sat across from him. Beside him sat his fiancee a petite raven-haired woman with piercing violet eyes, Rukia Kuchiki. After saying hello to Sora, she continued talking to her brother who sat near her, Byakuya Kuchiki who nodded to Sora but continued to listen.

"Sora," he looked in the direction of the busty blonde woman who called his name, waving a sake bottle with a huge smile."So good to see you out of the office. Here have a drink."

"So did I miss an exciting discussion?" Sora questioned, raising his glass to Rangiku as she poured. The tattooed man opened his mouth to acknowledge him when he was interrupted by his soon to be brother-in-law.

"You mean a pointless discussion that is nothing worth mentioning," he said eyes downcast.

"Byakuya! How does it feel to have a stick permanently rammed up your ass?" said Grimmjow with a crooked grin plastered on his face.

Byakuya lifting his cup. His eyes always looking forward, feeling it was a waste to acknowledge the man. His sister felt it was her right to angrily eye her fiance who chuckled.

"Still the crude man I still remember, Grimmjow. I'm not sure how to articulate the correct way to answer your absurd comment. Why don't you ask Renji since you both take turns entering each other."

"Nii-sama!" the raven-haired girl gasped in shock.

"You mother f..," cold blue eyes from Grimmjow, eyed the man who confidently drank his tea, ignoring the murderous glare. Grimmjow rose only to be stopped by the busty blonde. While Renji, slammed his cup angrily but was quickly quelled by a small hand from his fiance, whispering and telling him to be calm down, "He didn't mean it."

"Some things never change," everyone stopped, to look at the newcomer.

A bright orange haired man entered, dressed in a black suit, no tie. His top collar was unbuttoned, revealing his collarbone. His amber eyes scanned the room as he shook his head in irritation.

"Ichigo, you strawberry bitch," Renji spouted with a grin before taking a sip of sake. Grimmjow sneered as he raised his glass giving his hello still upset from earlier. Ichigo walked towards the seat across from Byakuya that was beside Sora. Saying his hellos, he casually raised his cup to the blonde.

"Here drink up, this will get rid of your usual scowl, " Ichigo took the cup scowling as he rolled his eyes.

"Rangiku, straightforward and blunt as usual."

"Oh, I can show you how straightforward I can be," she gave Ichigo her most seductive look.

"I'm sure you can, but tell me Rangiku..." Ichigo said as he leaned in closer, giving her his best charming grin as she leaned in. Sora in between them having no choice but to see this interaction.

"How is Gin?" the orange haired man jested, leaning back to smile. The busty blonde pouted, clasping her arms together making her cleavage rise. "Looking so handsome, you're such a tease, Ichigo. To answer your question, Gin and I are over." She spouted as she downed a bottle of sake, forgetting the cup in front of her.

Grimmjow laughed, turning towards her, "Don't give us that shit again, Ran. You always say that and the poor bastard who thinks of talking to you, in your time of this so-called 'separation', ends up getting the shit kicked out of him."

"Exactly! Shuuhei didn't deserve that shit," Renji angrily said.

"Where is he by the way?" Grimmjow said.

"Overseas, poor sap," Renji answered.

"We're through this time!" She retorted getting annoyed.

"Rangiku! You have this repeated cycle: fight, break up, make-up, and everything is peachy with you two, until your pissed off again by his actions and the cycle continues," Renji added.

"Wow, Renji! I thought your balls were surgically removed by Rukia."

"Rangiku! No need to bash people who are telling you the truth. He's just telling it like it is." Rukia spoke up in defense of her fiance. Rangiku smirked at her as her gaze fixed on her brother who seemed to ignore everyone.

"You know Rukia, a little birdie told me that you've been receiving nightly visits from a certain red-haired man, "everyone eyed the older brother whose eyes were closed as he gripped his cup. Renji and Rukia both wide-eyed, were the only ones who weren't staring in the direction of the elder Kuchiki. As Rangiku continued, " I knew that little birdie was lying because little innocent Rukia would never do that and secondly Renji likes the same sex," she chortled with laughter, hardly containing herself.

Hard fists slammed the table as everyone had been laughing hysterically except the two Kuchiki siblings, and the angry red-head. "What the hell is this shit about me being gay? If anyone is gay, it's that fruity bitch right there," the tattooed man pointed angrily at the orange haired who's smile quickly reverted back into a scowl. "Shut up, asshole! I'm not gay!"

The blonde plopped her breasts and elbows onto the table as she began to pout, "Awww, that explains a lot." Grimmjow spat out his drink as he began to laugh.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean and what the hell you laughing at you blueberry dick?" Ichigo said glaring at Grimmjow as the man in question snarled, turning his full attention to the scowling orange head.

"What she means dumbass. Is that the reason her advances towards you are not working is that you rather bang a man than her. You Prick."

Wide-eyed! Ichigo gritted his teeth before he could retort back, Sora placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Guys, Some of us haven't seen each other for three years and we can't even play nice. I guess it probably best that we revert back to speaking to each other electronically if it's gonna be like this face to face, "Sora said with a grin.

"We'll play nice!" Rangiku winked at Sora as the other's grunted and nodded in approval. Sora looked at the busty blonde, at times she had a venomous tongue but deep down she truly was a kind-hearted friend who cared. Being her boss didn't stop her from speaking her mind to him. She would often complain or whine about doing work but would have it completed by the end of the day.

The raven-haired girl began to speak, changing the subject, "Renji and I have decided on a wedding date?"

"You mean you picked the- Ouch!" Renji shouted in pain, eyeing the petite girl who secretly pinched him under the table.

"April 5th! The cherry blossoms will be in full bloom and everything will be perfect," she said eyeing her fiance who looked at her with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah! Forgive me for ruining your little moment, but I would like to know when the Bachelor Party is? Screw the matrimony shit. I want to see some tits," the blue-haired muttered, chugging down his cup.

Rangiku eyes lit up with excitement as she bounced and giggled, "That's right, Rukia! I will set-up the Bachelorette Party, with well-sculpted men dressed in uniforms. We will bring chains, whips, and ..." she was interrupted from her crazy ranting from a small cough from the petite Kuchiki.

Renji jumped and shouted," What the hell Rangiku! What do you need all that shit for?"

The busty blonde began to grin deviously "That's a secret, one your fiancee will soon find out," she winked at the raven-haired girl who's shade of color began to turn red.

"I...I...We're not having a Bachelor or a Bachelorette Party!" she stuttered out.

Grimmjow eyed his scarlet haired friend with a fiery gaze, "What the Fuck ... This is bullshit Renji, you serious?"

Rangiku sat back down in a pout once again.

"Yes we're serious, and besides who needs that shit?" Renji retorted.

"I need that shit!" Grimmjow snarled.

Renji grinned at the sulking blue haired man, "What you need is a girlfriend instead of random girls every night."

"Whatever! So I can be pussy whipped like you. Thanks but no thanks," he said causing his friend's eye to twitch.

Rukia began to speak but was interrupted by a calm voice from her brother, "It's Kuchiki family tradition for friends and family to spend a week in celebration at the Kuchiki hot springs mansion. After the week is through the couple will then proceed to marry that is if they still decide to," he calmly mentioned, quickly sipping his tea, getting irritated glares from his soon to be brother in law. "I encourage everyone to not decline the Kuchiki invitation."

Everyone gulped at the threat Byakuya gave. Sora eyed the man he came to know as a friend and an employer smiling, he sure did spoil his sister. The man can be scary at times but did anything to make her happy, he thought to himself as he thought of a certain auburn haired girl at home.

"Sheesh, Byakuya! You make other brother's look bad, the way you spoil Rukia." Sora said which brought a bright smile to Rukia's face as he continued, "I don't know if I could deal with Orihime and...marriage." He could hardly say the words, his nerves were shot.

"I know what you mean. Karin and Yuzu are still in high school. Which reminds me, how is your sister? Last time I saw her, it was eight years ago she was what...eleven?" Ichigo asked Sora.

Sora made to speak but was shot down by his assistant," Well, she's not a child anymore, I can vouch for that, besides she's not too young to start exploring," her comment brought a stern look from her boss which she, in turn, continued to giggle.

"Besides, Hime is much too dedicated to thinking about a relationship, she's too preoccupied with schoolwork, she was top three in her class. She's also exceptional in her college studies," Sora smugly grinned in admiration.

"Tch! Should have known she's a fugly school nerd." the blue-haired blurted out.

Sora eyed him warningly, "Watch how you talk about my little sister, Grimmjow," He turned in his direction, giving him a critical eye as the man answered, "Or what?"

It was Ichigo who spoke in Sora's defense," Or I'll kick your ass for being so disrespectful to someone's sister."

Fiery blue collided with amber as everyone felt the sparks of anger from both men.

"Ichigo's right man that was pretty messed up," Renji said.

"Whatever!" Grimmjow added.

"Fugly?" the quiet stoic man asked in confusion. "If that word implies unattractive then I can assure you Sora's sister is not. Not from what my employers at the office proclaim," Byakuya confessed.

That perked the ears from people at the table, especially from the blue haired man.

"The office!" I've never heard of anything about Orihime in the office?" Sora stated with a puzzled look to Byakuya and Rangiku as they both made eye contact which made the busty blonde laugh.

"Well with good reason. Look Sora, no one is going to tell you to your face that they want to date your sister and also tell you that they want to ..." Rangiku tried to finish her words, sort of afraid to be completely honest.

Grimmjow noticed her hesitation as he quickly answered, "No one wants to be honest and tell you they want to bone your sister."

"What the hell Grimmjow?" Sora shouted.

"What am I lying?" Grimmjow asked Rangiku.

"Well to put it lightly, Grimmjow is basically stating the truth," Rangiku told Sora.

"Whenever we have the company gatherings or those rare occasions you bring her to the office, people seemed to notice, "Rukia said as she continued," It also doesn't help that she's the sweetest girl I've ever met."

"What the auburn-haired girl?" Renji asked his fiance as she looked at him and nodded. Renji laughed and looked to Sora who looked unamused.

"I've known her for a while and believe me, I was so jealous when I met her but with her being so sweet it's hard not to hate her," Rangiku mused.

"So Ran, what type of things do they say?" Grimmjow asked with curiosity.

Taking Sora into consideration, Rangiku leaned over to whisper in his ear. Ichigo was sort of curious as to what they were saying, he sort of felt bad for his friend Sora. The blue haired man eyes widen and his grin turned devious when the blonde leaned back after finishing.

"No shit! That hot," snickering as he eyed Renji, "Shit Renji, you saw her and couldn't introduce us? I mean she's Sora's sister I would never..." the scarlet-haired man looked at him with scrutiny as he told him with a chuckle, " Bullshit Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow retracting his words, burst out laughing as he added," Your right Renji! I would!"

"As a brother myself, having little sisters. Like Sora, I would have never introduced you to Orihime. I get she's not the little girl that I last saw but there's no need to be so damn disrespectful, " Ichigo dryly said.

"I'm sorry Ichigo does this subject bother you? I'm pretty sure the girls you and I've slept with have been someone's sister at some point. So spare me, you fucking hypocrite."

"Well, I don't treat women like you," he implied with gritted teeth.

"What's the difference between you and me? Is it because I have more than one in bed or is it because you have the decency to be a gentleman first and go on a date before you fuck em. Well sorry Ichigo, unlike you I'm honest about my intentions."

Rangiku could feel the tension as she spoke up, " But alas Orihime is not some floozy. I mean she practically has two brother's protecting her from perverts. Now I hate to break up the pissing contest but when are we going to meet again since this went so well?"

Sora eyed Grimmjow who nonchalantly raised his cup.

"That's right I forgot you had a brother. He's your half-brother from your father right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, it was actually Orihime's push that drove me to find him?" Sora answered.

"Your kidding, Lil Hime?" Ichigo said.

"Yep, she's something alright."Sora concluded.

* * *

"Ulqu-nii!" the auburn-haired beauty shouted as she entered the living room where she found her brother reading.

"Ulqu-nii, when will brother be home? Do you think he was replaced by alien copies who have him captive unless he gives them information to a hidden government facility?" she gasped out, sitting near him. Her brother, who's pitch black hair complimented his pale skin, his green eyes lifted to quickly glance at her before returning to his book. He was used to his sister's sense of imagination ,"Sora would have no knowledge of a government facility's location, hence there be no reason for him to be kidnapped, and how many times do I have to reiterate the non existence of extraterrestrial flying men?" he stated to her flatly as he continued reading.

She scrunched her lips in irritation, " Aliens do exist and so do little blue men."

Ulquiorra closed his book as he lifted himself from the couch, walking towards his room. "Don't wait up for Sora. He said he will be late and we have classes tomorrow," he stated while his back was still towards her before he closed his door.

"Night, Ulqui-nii!"

"Night!" he said from his room.

She smiled to herself as she skipped towards her room not before she heard the door to her home opening, to reveal her older brother.

"Sora!"

The man in question turned in surprise as he gave his sister a quizzical look, " Hime, what are you doing up? I told you not to wait for me." She felt his eyes on her as she shyly twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you safely arrived home. Did you have a good time with your friends?"

He smiled at her as he answered, " Yes! It was quite eventful, never a dull moment." He entered taking his shoes off to put on a pair of slippers.

"You should continue to see them more. I remember how much fun you seemed to have when you were in college. I'm afraid you've been working too hard lately."

He saw her worried expression, " Don't worry, I like my job but I'll take your advice and have more fun."

"So... who was there?"

"The Kuchiki's, Abarai, Jaegerjaquez, Matsumoto, and Kurosaki," he turned to open the fridge to grab a bottle of water, which she was grateful for, she couldn't hide the red hue that was developing on her cheeks.

"I've met most of your friends when can I meet them again?"

"It's complicated," Sora still plagued about the discussion that night particularly about his sister.

"Complicated?" Orihime asked with a confused expression. Sora felt it was wrong not being completely honest with her, after finding out about his colleagues ogling his sister. It was bad enough that he didn't want her to have to meet a certain blue-haired man who'd do the same.

"Matsumoto wants to have another get together so she invited us, and we could invite as many people as we want, so.." he hesitated as he saw the expression on his sister's face as she flew at him with a big hug.

"Can I please go and can I bring Tatsuki and Nel also?" her eyes sparkled as she lifted her head from his chest.

"Sure," disregarding his better judgment, he didn't want to see the disappointed face of his sister before he added, " you think Ulquiorra would like to come to?"

She put her fingers to her chin thinking intently before she winked at her brother, "You just leave him to me."

Orihime lay on her bed as she couldn't sleep with how excited about meeting Sora's friends, especially Ichigo Kurosaki. She felt so bad keeping secrets from her brother, but how could she tell him that she always had a crush on him since grade school. As the years past by, her feelings only grew. She thought about the time when she was younger when she met the Kurosaki sisters.

* * *

Tatsuki _and Orihime noticed the girls would_ eat _by themselves under the tree, during lunchtime. Tatsuki said she knew the Kurosaki girls from their brother from the old dojo she used to train at. When they heard rumors that the girls were a curse because their mother had been murdered. Orihime found that was so heart wrenching, to be cast aside for being different, she knew all too well about being ignored or bullied. She asked Tatsuki to join the girls and found out that they quickly had things in common. Their friendship quickly grew and she started to hear the rumors slowly diminish._ _She spotted the underclassmen seated near Tasuki as they noticed her approach._

 _"Hey Orihime!" the light brown haired said with a bright smile._

 _"Hey Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki. What are you guys talking about?"_

 _"About my time at the dojo with their brother. He was a strong fighter but I never let up, that's probably why it irritated him, an_ underclassman _giving a teenage boy so much hassle," Tatsuki laughed._

 _"Tatsuki, you are a handful," Orihime scolded._

 _" Sometimes my brother can be a real pain. " Karin said flatly. Which got a rise from her twin, "Karin, how can you say that about our brother he is sweet, kind, and always protects us."_

 _"I know, doesn't mean what I say is not true," Karin looked at her sister as she sulked in the corner not totally disagreeing._

 _Orihime noticed the light haired girls willingness to defend her brother. "You know, Sora at times can be very strict but I know it is because he loves me very much," Orihime pulled out her wallet to show the girls her brother._

 _Yuzu brightened up and smiled as she pulled out her small pink purse and pulled out a picture of their brother_ , " _As brother got into high school he became distant but he still showed us that he cared in his own special way."_

 _"He's still a smug bastard, I'm glad I got one punch his face," Tatsuki added._

 _"Tatsuki_ behave _yourself," Orihime said as her friend continued to eat her lunch._

 _Orihime listened intently as the petite blonde, spoke of her brother's temperament, but always helped whenever they asked. As Orihime saw the picture her heart stop for a second, he did have a scowl on his face but he was also handsome._

 _"Orihime, your brother is very handsome_ , " _Orihime looked up as Yuzu broke her out of her thoughts and could not find the words as she blurted out, "Your brother is...umm hand..some as well."_

 _"Really! I always thought so too" Yuzu said as she lovingly hugged the photo and placed it back in her purse_.

From _time to time, they continued to talk about their brothers. Orihime started to see the similarities, the willingness to protect and love their sister unconditionally, she admired that. Her admiration turned to a crush and when Sora would have Ichigo come over or whenever Tatsuki and_ she _would sleep over at the Kurosaki's home. She always caught glimpses of him and whenever she'd shyly said 'hi' to him, he would always pat her on the head and greet her back. He was always nice to her which only fueled the crush to something more._

 _Tatsuki and_ she _entered high school, they still kept in contact with the girls but it became less and less. She also met Nel Oderschvank, a bubbly green haired girl who loved cute things as much as Orihime but also had a tough exterior that Tatsuki appreciated. It also didn't hurt that she came from a famous family who's dojo was known throughout Japan. Tatsuki greatly accepted the invitation to start going to her dojo. Nel and Tatsuki were the only ones who knew of her crush on her brother's orange haired friend. Tatsuki told her she could do_ so _much better as Nel found the orange haired teen cute when she happened to come across a photo Sora had._

 _High_ _school also brought a new person into their life, her_ half-brother _Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sora had explained to Orihime that their parents were brutal people. He also explained that their fights would escalate and he was able to hear their conversations about their father having a mistress on the side. A couple of years before Orihime was born. He soon found out that his father was upset with his mistress for never aborting the child. She tried to hound him, for child support, that only infuriated their mother,_ then _it turned on Orihime and Sora receiving the_ brunt _of the abuse. When he finally left with Orihime, it was a struggle for a young adult taking care of a small child. After years of providing, he decided to go to college to further his career so Orihime could have a better life. Orihime would constantly tell Sora that she would like to meet their estranged brother which prompted Sora to search for him._

 _Through Byakyua contacts, he had found out that his father's mistress had overdosed and he was sent_ into _the foster care_ system _since his father refused parental rights. This made his sister sad about the news, they had a brother out there that was alone and afraid. She asked her brother if he could stay with us since he had no one else. For years he looked for this boy with no such_ luck. _Until Orihime entered high school, they found the quiet teenager, in a_ _foster care for troubled boys. It was run down and felt like these people only took these boys in for a paycheck, there was no warmth or love in that home. Even though he was his_ half-brother, _the foster parents wanted to fight tooth and nail, he was glad he knew_ Byakuya _who lawyers made the necessary paperwork that kept the foster parents satisfied. After the paperwork was done, Sora also upgraded to a three bedroom apartment. Orihime wanted to decorate his room with UFOs, aliens,_ and _spaceships. Sora told her that they should just paint the walls white and leave it to him to decide how he wanted to decorate his room. He received a pout from the girl but it instantly changed when she asked if she could give him a gift instead which he agreed._

 _The day their_ half-brother _came to them, his demeanor was quiet and laid back. He looked at Orihime and Sora with hidden curiosity and reserve. Sora understood his apprehension, from the file that he read, his biological mother would leave him in their house for days looking for a hit, the day she died she had been gone for weeks. Ulquiorra was used to this as he left the house looking to steal his next meal, he was caught and sent to_ a juvenile _detention center where he found out of his mother's death. He was only ten. From there, he was sent from foster home to foster home, some he found they had been abusive which in turn the young boy did not hesitate to defend himself, that was why he had been kicked out of so many._

 _As the new family of three sat to eat their dinner, he stayed there quiet the whole time, staring at his plate. Orihime was aware of Ulquiorra's past from Sora, it only brought her pain and she blamed herself for not helping to find him earlier. Sora told her that it was not her fault, but that she should be glad that now we can protect him from never going through that again._

 _At first hesitant, Orihime began to have a conversation about the different types of aliens. Stating the blue ones were the harmful ones who took one sock from each pair from your_ draws, _and misplaced your keys. While the green ones were much nicer, fighting the blue men. They retrieved as many stolen socks to return, and bringing back missing keys was their_ speciality _. Sora grinned at his younger sister's wild imagination trying to brighten the mood as he glanced at the younger man who looked at her expressionless but was listening intently. When Sora showed him to his room, the boy continued to be mute. Sora let him know that he would be joining Karakura High with Orihime, showing him the uniform that was displayed neatly in his closet as he bid him goodnight._

 _Sora left him to give him some space. Ulquiorra took in his surroundings for a moment before being interrupted by his bubbly sister._

 _"Ummm, I want to give you a_ housewarming _gift, " He looked down to see a green plushie alien that she raised in front of him._ _"He's one of my favorites, his name is Marsh, he protects you from little blue men so I'm giving him to you so he can protect you."_

 _He reached to grab the toy, eyeing it then glancing at her smiling. His eyes looked at it with uncertainty as he threw the alien into the trash can. She stared at the trash can in shock and before she knew it, he was walking up to her as she slowly backed away. He stopped inches from her before he began to speak as she felt his towering_ figure.

 _"I can take care of myself and your annoying me," his hurtful words resonated as he closed the door in front of her. He was more than eager to leave the confines of the poor excuse for a foster home. The foster_ parents _didn't like his calm demeanor or his lack of sense of humor, he was not in the mood to impress idiots. This home he was in, was different, but he was skeptical. They all started out friendly, but he waited for the facade to fade as they showed their true colors._

 _He took into account that they were related, and he was not taken in by them because it was their job or because they got a paycheck. His older brother explained to him that he was tracking his whereabouts for years and glad he finally found him. Sure they were family, but so was his mother and like_ her _, they would abandon him also. He sat on his bed and looked around his new room, his room, his eyes stopped to the trash can that held his sister's gift. He rose from his bed to retrieve the item. He stared at the thing it had a disproportioned body his head being exceptionally large with huge green eyes. It had impressive stitchwork it seemed that it was handmade. it was probably his sister who took the trouble to create it._

 _"Why would that girl think I would want something so absurd? he contemplated to himself, thinking of her warm smile that turned to sadness when he discarded her gift in front of her. He began to feel something in the pit of his chest as his heart began to twist in a knot, he couldn't comprehend what he was feeling. Guilt? He picked up the plush toy and opened the_ drawer _to his desk and_ threw _it in there, closing it. He laid on his bed before he slowly closed his eyes letting the_ day's _events flood his mind._

 _Remembering the first few days of meeting Ulquiorra, had been rough for Orihime but in time he got used to the idea of having a family. He always told Orihime that when he became of age he would leave, but that plan soon faded. His personality never changed but he did little things like helping with homework, reaching for things that were too high for her, and he never again said hurtful things like he did when they first met. He made no friends at school, girls found him handsome but his quick rejection had them scared to approach him. Tatsuki and Nel accepted her brother but they never kept their mouths shut, to argue with him whenever he felt it necessary to say his blunt comments._

Their growing family made Orihime happy and life couldn't get any better. She always knew Sora had friends in college but whenever she would ask him what they did for fun he was very vague and blushed as if keeping a secret. She was equally shocked to find out that Karin and Yuzu's brother was also friends with her brother. She never showed him or gave him any indication that she liked him. She knew him from the times they met in passing but he probably didn't even know she existed. That's when her phone made a sound that she received a text.

* * *

"Ichi-nii!" a voice called out from the hallway, as a little blonde teen with hair flowing down to her shoulders ran to meet him.

"Hey Yuzu!"

"You decided to spend your week vacation from medical school with us? I'm so happy!" he braised himself as she ran into him full force for a hug.

Ichigo was still in his medical term in Karakura Medical University with a part time job as a doctor's assistant at Karakura Hospital. He rented an apartment nearby. Whenever he had vacation or time off he would always visit his father and sisters.

"Are you planning on staying in your old room?" the blonde said giving him a sorrowful look.

"Yuzu, you know my apartment is here in Karakura, we see each other all the time. What difference does it make if I go back to sleep in my own apartment?"

She began to pout, "Your so busy Ichi-nii, just because we run into each other on the street or see you at the hospital doesn't count, " her brows turned inward to show she was somewhat peeved.

"Fine, I'll stay for the week then after that I'm ..."

"Ichi-goooooo" he saw the old man stretched his foot out ready to kick his son. With a scowl, he stepped to the side. prompting his father to miss and collide with the front door.

"You dodged that attack you make me so proud, now if you would simply bring home a fiancee," the older gentlemen with black hair and a maintained beard spouted.

"Not this again, Dad! Stay out of my personal life," his son shouted clearly irritated. His father ran into the living room to bend in front of a huge poster of a beautiful woman with light brunette hair as tears poured down the older man's face.

"Oh, Masaki! Our boy plans on letting me grow old and die before getting to know my daughter-in-law."

"You don't have to wait to grow old to die you bastard," Ichigo growled through gritted teeth as he kicked his father in the back.

"We agree for once on something. What's taking you so long to find a fiancee? Instead, your just man whoring," as his dark haired sister said walking in.

"Good to see you too Karin, Who the hell said I was a man wh...," he couldn't even finish the words as his eyes began to twitch from stress.

"I really don't understand why the girls fawn over you. I can feel vomit rise from my throat whenever they say how dreamy you are, " the dark haired twin said, making a face pretending she was nauseous.

"Karin, stop saying nasty things about our brother, " Yuzu challenged her sister as the other twin shrugged her shoulders in boredom and headed to the couch to watch television.

"Now son, there's nothing wrong with manwhoring .. I mean being a lady's man but there comes a time in a bachelor's life when sleeping with random woman just doesn't cut it, " as he patted his son's back.

"We are not having this conversation. So take your hand off my back unless you want to end up in Karakura Hospital because your mouth got you in trouble." Ichigo grinned with mischief.

His father slowly eyed his son taking his hand off his back as he ran from the room before shouting, "It was nice having this father-son talk."

Ichigo took a deep breath and exhaled opening his eyes to find his blonde sister staring at him.

"Ichi-nii, you know I don't believe those bad things people say about you, just have a seat while I heat up dinner, " she gave him a warm smile as she skipped into the kitchen.

He sighed wondering what rumors his nice sister heard from the jerks of this town. He sat down tapping his knuckles on the table.

"So why you all dressed up for," Karin spoke out eyes still on the TV.

"I was meeting my old college buddies at Kyochi Restaurant,"

Whistling as she flipped through the channels, "Nice! The Kuchiki's really go all out, that place is expensive."

"Who goes all out?" the blonde returned with a plate of food.

"Ichigo was at Kyochi Restaurant with his old college buddies. I was saying the Kuchikis' have expensive taste." the dark haired girl reiterated to her sister who missed the conversation.

"Oh, did you have fun Ichi-nii? It must be fun meeting your old friends."

"It was great meeting them again even though some piss me off," said the orange haired man, more specifically about the two men that irritated him, Renji and Grimmjow.

"Who doesn't piss you off? Whatever! you planning on meeting them again?" Karin questioned as Yuzu jumped up excitedly.

"I want to meet them again, it's been so long!"

Ichigo raised a brow at Yuzu's complaining, "Well, Rangiku is holding a get together this weekend.."

"Can family members come?" The blonde interrupted.

"Yeah but .."

"Pleaseeee Ichi nii!" she whined.

"Fine! Don't bother me if you get bored," Ichigo stated flatly his mouth with curry.

"Since I have nothing better to do I guess I'll keep Yuzu company, " the dark haired girl rose from her seat turning off the TV, not finding anything interesting on as she sat near her brother.

"So who's coming?" Karin muttered.

"Most of Rangiku's loud friends. Rukia's brother and her fiancee."

"Renji!" the blonde gasped in excitement.

"How did you ..." Ichigo furrowed his brow.

"It's pretty obvious, the time we met Rukia, Renji looked like a lovesick puppy, who else was invited?" Karin stated fully invested in the conversation.

"Grimmjow will probably come with a high-class ditz and Sora. He might bring his family but wasn't sure."

"Oh, I hope he does bring his family. I'd like to see how Orihime is. Speaking to her electronically is not the same and I also would like to meet Ulquiorra."

Ichigo's ears perked up at the name mentioned, who was the highlight topic in the restaurant.

"Yeah, he sounds like a charmer," Karin began to chuckle at her inside joke that clearly upset her twin sister.

"Karin! Just because he's anti-social that is no reason to mock him."

"I'm not mocking him, why are you getting defensive of him? Is it because you like him?"

Ichigo saw his blonde sister's eyes widen with an embarrassing red hue.

"I..I never saw him before. I.. I .. was just saying there's nothing wrong having a brother who's anti-social."

"Your right! I'm surprised Ichigo has friends. Orihime' s brother must be scarier than Ichigo." the girl mused mischievously.

"I am not anti-social, I just don't get along with people who piss me off," the orange haired mumbled.

"Everyone pisses you off, Hence the small circle of friends." Karin eyed her brother with a grin.

He rolled his eyes and continued to eat, there was silence before he spoke up.

"I forgot that your little friend was Sora's sister ?"

"Don't you remember her whenever we had sleepovers at grade school, but she's not little anymore," Yuzu giggled at his brother's forgetfulness.

"Remember Tatsuki who kicked your ass?" Karin added.

"She didn't kick my ass more like an irritating mosquito," he grinned to himself.

"So Yuzu and Karin, you still in contact with her."

"Yes, why?" Karin answered confused.

"They were talking about her at the restaurant. I kind of felt sorry for Sora, everyone was mentioning how beautiful and ..."

"Sexy! Well from what I heard in our high school, she was the princess of Karakura," Karin finished, watching her brother intently.

"Sheesh, time flies. You sure we're talking about the small auburn haired girl who slept over?"

"Yes, Ichi-nii, your so silly."

'Yo, Yuzu! Ask Orihime if she's bringing Tatsuki?"

"Yeah, but it's pretty late, I'd hate to..."

"She's in college Yuzu, plus she's too sweet to get mad."

Yuzu stared at her dark haired twin biting her lips as her sister snatched the phone from her hands.

"Karin!" she tried in vain to grab the phone.

"Since you're too scared, I'll do it"

Defeated, Yuzu sat back down and pouted but sat near her as she texted.

Karin spoke as she texted:

"Hime-chan! Are you going with your brother to this get together at Rangiku's?"

All three siblings waited there, for some reason Ichigo was interested in a reply. After a few minutes of waiting.

'Beep'

Karin looked at Yuzu's pink phone at the incoming message. She continued to read out loud, only this time she tried to do her best Orihime impersonation. This irritated Yuzu as Ichigo continued to listen.

"Yuzu-chan! I love receiving your text and yes I am going with Sora. I am so excited aren't you?" Karin started to giggle prettily as Yuzu shouted.

"Karin, stop that! Just because Orihime is always sweet and giggly all the time, you don't need to mock her," she said heatedly.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Oh be quiet. Orihime loves when I mimic her she has a cute voice, plus don't you remember she did the same thing to me"

Yuzu couldn't help but burst out laughing "yeah her impersonation of you was uncanny, my stomach was hurting so much from laughing." Yuzu continued to laugh which irritated the dark haired girl.

"I get it Yuzu it was funny." she said as she continued with her regular voice.

"Sora said I could go and invite Tatsuki and Nel. Did your brother say it was okay for you to go? At first, Sora was apprehensive but I asked if I could please go. LOL! As for Ulquiorra, not sure if he's going but I'll get him to go with Orihime's powers of persuasion. Persuasion powers Activate! Which reminds me I've never given you a picture of Ulquiorra, I'll send you one of all three of us, my favorite picture. I can't wait to see you and Karin again. I do miss you guys," as Karin finished, she glanced over to find Yuzu who was tearing up.

"Do you want me to reply back, Yuzu?" lifting the phone to her sister as she smiled wiping the tears from her eyes.

She graciously took the phone and talked as she typed, "Orihime-chan! Ichigo was hesitant as well but he's too nice of a brother to not let us go, " she blushed as she glanced over at her brother who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Karin and I miss you too. I also can't wait to see you and meet your family and friends. Goodnight, see you there." She put the phone down and bounced with excitement.

Beep!

Yuzu picked up her phone and gasped with eyes widened. Karin and Ichigo looked at their sister confused.

"What does it say?" Karin said waiting for her sister to finally reply.

"It says goodnight, moving her fingers on the phone before she held the screen out to face Karin and Ichigo," she also sent a picture, she's gotten so beautiful, Karin."

Karin and Ichigo looked at the screen to see a beautiful well endowed auburn-haired girl smiling. Standing near Sora and a dark haired young teen with green eyes staring anywhere but the camera with his hands in his pocket.

"Wow, she's defintely not little anymore she's a hottie. Right Ichigo?"

Ichigo continued to look at the auburn girl's gorgeous eyes that stared at him, her gorgeous bright smile made his stomach turn, he didn't realize how long he'd been staring at her amazing figure until Karin started to giggle.

He looked her way with a scowl as he lifted from his chair putting away his dish in the sink.

Karin waited for the faucet of the sink to turn on before she started in on her brother, "Judging from your delay in answering and those flushed cheeks, I'm guessing she is a hottie."

Clatter! They heard the dish drop in the sink then a curse, "Dammnit!"

Karin giggled more and Yuzu felt sorry for her twin sister making her brother feel embarrassed.

"Goodnight Ichigo, Sweet Dreams" Karin mocked.

"Night Ichi-nii" Yuzu said.

Both girls went upstairs leaving their brother alone in the kitchen as he stared at the rushing water that poured into the drain. 'More like wet dream' he thought then he snapped his head up to full attention as his whole face redden and body filled with heat. 'What the hell is wrong with me? She's my friend's little sister, my sister's friend who fucking had sleepovers, she's a little girl.' He used his hand to cover his face and roughly slide it backwards to ruffle up his hair.

'A little girl, pfft! With curves like that she's practically a damn fucking woman' he suddenly felt guilty as he remembered Grimmjow's words:

" **I'm sorry Ichigo does this subject bother you I'm pretty sure the girls I've slept with and also you have been someone's sister at some point. So spare me, you fucking hypocrite**."

He felt like a damn hypocrite that woman was someone's little sister, his friend's actually.

" I am a damn pervert"

Guilt ridden he turned off the faucet as he dragged himself upstairs scowling. As he went to his old room to try to get some rest.

* * *

Awww Ichigo feels like a pervert.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, you guys are too nice and glad you enjoyed my story. The thing is someone commented did mention that I had some repetitive sentences, so I went back to chapter 1 and try to clean it up the best I can. I was so embarrassed, after looking at it I was thinking I was seriously on something. I'm glad, you took the time to read it even with it 's flaw. See I take criticism. LOL. It's shorter that the last chapter but not to worry I still continuing to write more of the chapter.

* * *

Orihime woke up from a blissful sleep, she giggled to herself as she remembered the dream of a certain orange haired man. She had been excited by the late night text knowing that Ichigo caved into his sister's pleas like Sora did.

Orihime left the house with Ulquiorra hopping on the train to Karakura University. The same university that Sora had attended had provided great opportunities for both her and Ulquiorra. Her brother had graduated from high school since he was 1 year older in age. He was top in his class in high school and had excelled college courses. He followed in his brother's footsteps by taking criminal law courses and Orihime had convinced him into joining Nel's dojo since his interest in karate. One of his foster parent's was a strict dojo instructor who insisted on having all his foster boys learn karate as long as they were under his roof. Ulquiorra was a fast learner who excelled the teachings of his foster parent/dojo instructor He was soon removed from that household after he challenged the instructor and completely ruined the man's image in beating him. Nel accepted the request from her friend for her brother to attend her family's dojo just like Tatsuki. Through the years Orihime knew them to be her 3 protector's or what Orihime like to call them, Las Tres Combatientes (The three fighters).

Orihime also excelled in her studies, she worked really hard, she wanted a degree in business and culinary arts. Her idea was to open a bookstore filled with science fiction, fantasy, Japanese lore, and manga with her original baking creations. Sora encouraged her dream and found that it suited her personality. Ulquiorra would walk to college with her before they left to their respective courses. Before they went their separate ways she stopped him to ask if he wanted to go this weekend to the party. Tatsuki and Nel had already texted that they were going and Friday they'd go shopping for dresses.

* * *

In his spare time, Ichigo continued to train at the dojo it kept his mind at ease. In college, he would spare with Grimmjow and Renji but lately their schedules always conflicted and their sparing days were non existent. He tried to meditate after his workout but gray eyes and beautiful auburn hair clouded his thoughts. He didn't sleep a wink last night, every time he went to sleep he would have sensual dreams of the girl and he would wake up ashamed of was mortifying, especially when having dreams of Sora catching them as she pleased him on her knees. He groaned and shook his head in irritation.

"What the hell is wrong with me" he yelled out. He heard a chuckle in back of him as he turned to see who it was. He saw his scarlet haired friend Renji, He was dressed in his sparing clothes, judging from the sweat and lack of breath it seemed he recently been training.

"I didn't know you still come here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, this wedding has got Rukia and I stressing out, Training always put my mind at ease. Question is what's got your panties in a twist and why do you look like shit?" Renji eyed the horrid dark circles around his eyes and disheveled hair.

Ichigo glared at him before he answered, " You always look like shit, what's your excuse?"

'Prick," Renji swiftly kicked the orange haired man's legs from under him. He fell on his back as he quickly lifted himself to dodge a punch that was aiming for his face. He elbowed the tattooed man. Renji groaned as he nursed his chin, laughing and staring at his irritated friend.

"You know now is not the time to piss me off, I'm not in the mood," he angrily shouted at the man who sat up still nursing his chin. Renji rolled his eyes as he spoke, " Your always in a foul mood, and secondly your always pissed about something."

"Why the hell is everyone keep saying that?" Shuffling the back of his head roughly as he sat across from him.

"Hmpf, because it's true," the scarlet man grinned as he saw his friends scowl become more apparent. Renji scrunched his eyebrows trying to figure out what was making him sulk. " Okay that is gonna bother me, your making that pathetic looking face. What the hell is wrong with you man?" He urged his friend to talk but he seemed reluctant to confess. That only heightened the redhead's curiosity.

'You know, it doesn't matter if you tell me, but you see a certain violet eyed beauty might come snooping when I tell her that I saw you in this state that your in."

Wide eyed the orange head began to speak, " You wouldn't?"

"I would" he caught his friend smiling at him mischievously.

Ichigo closed his eyes in thought before he angrily said,"Fine! You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even that crazed bunny obsessed midget."

"Wow, this must really be good"

'Renji!" Ichigo yelled impatiently.

'Fine, I promise I won't say anything to anyone not even Rukia."

Ichigo eyed his friend wearly as he took a deep breath and started to confess, " You remember the conversation at the Restaurant about Sora's sister?"

The red haired man pondered for a minute before he answered," Yeah, poor bastard! Having all those guys at his job talking about his sister, Grimmjow told me what Rangiku said." As the red head began to laugh and shake his head.

Ichigo groaned not liking how this conversation was going but asked , " What did she tell him?"

Renji stopped chuckling as he shrugged his shoulders, " The things her co-workers said was she had perfect breasts, that is was a crime for a young girl with a sweet innocent face to have a seductive body, and that she's so hot that she makes any pop idol or porn star look like a plain Jane."

Ichigo turned red as he had to friggin agree with the rumors one by one, which made him feel all the more terrible. He had to lump himself in with those pervs at Sora's office. Renji saw Ichigo's expression and looked confused, "What does Sora's sister have to do with you looking like shit?"

"Umm, well you may know my sister's still keep in touch with her and they texted her last night, she sent her most recent picture to Yuzu, " his eyes were downcast avoidingRenji's eyes, " I saw her damn picture."

Renji still seemed confused,"So...what's your damn problem?" The redhead seemed upset his friend was being irritatingly unforthcoming.

"Shit Renji! I would think you would understand of all people, especially with Rukia."

Dumbfounded, the red haired friend scrunched his face in puzzlement, "How the hell should I know what..." He stopped in mid sentence as he realized what his friend was trying to convey. Eyes wide he glanced over to Ichigo who looked at him in embarrassment.

"How can you like her when you don't even know her, and from one picture?" Renji voice started to rise in volume.

"I'm not sure what I feel, I mean I was ready to punch Grimmjow for being so disrespectful. I'm so protective of Yuzu and Karin I'd rip anyone who looks at my sister the wrong way. But.."

"But what?" Renji asking intently.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I was having dreams."

"Oh shit! About Sora's sister, " Renji shouted before he laughed hysterically.

Ichigo regretted telling his friend he mentally thought of ways to dispose of his friend's body when he killed him. Renji stopped laughing at it faded to a grin as he watched the murderous glare across from him.

"Look!" He said seriously, " I somewhat know what your going through difference is Byakyua and Rukia and I were friends for awhile. So you're a man, it's okay to lust over a hot girl you'll realize once you get to know her this thing will soon fade away as if it was nothing."

Ichigo thought of Renji's words, he probably was acting like pubescence ass I mean he's never seen anyone as beautiful as her. But he knew beautiful woman and most of the time they were just that, beautiful, hollow and dull inside. Renji's wisdom made him feel a lot better as he nodded in understanding.

"Guess your right,' he said rising up feeling the weight in his chest disappear somewhat. His friend rose to his feet also as he gave him a hard whack, 'See you at the party .. perv."

He scowled watching the redheaded man run off and wave to him. Ichigo made no attempt to correct his insult because in some ways he felt like a pervert.

* * *

"Orihime! Are you done yet?" Nel asked from across the changing room. Nel could only hear a frightened gasp and whispering.

"We can't hear you when your whispering,, it's been 5 minutes it does not take that long to put on an outfit." Tatsuki shouted aggravated.

"I...I think this is too revealing!" They heard their auburn haired friend stuttered as she slowly exited the room.

She wore a tightly fitted emerald dress that reached mid thigh with spaghetti straps. The top seemed to tight for the well endowed girl that her breast seemed squished in the material.

Nel and Tatsuki looked at each other both shaking their heads no in agreement, "Your breasts look like their trying to gasp for air, " the green hairy beauty giggled.

"It makes her look cheap, " Tatsuki blurted out making her friend run back into the changing room in embarrassment," we have to find something that makes her seem likes she's not trying too hard.

After Orihime changed, all three girls stepped out of the female boutique carrying bags of items they bought. Orihime didn't have the luck of finding a dress that complimented her as she walked and pouted.

"Don't worry Orihime, we've been to a couple of stores and we just started shopping," Nel mused winking at her distraught friend.

"So is your brother going too?" Tatsuki asked Orihime.

"Yep, I explained to him I really wanted him to come with us to the party and just like that he said, I'll go." The last words she said with a serious tone and expressionless demeanor mimicking her brother. The impression of her green eyed brother was so dead on it made the other two girls laugh in the process, making the auburn girl giggle as well.

"Is that the lovely, Miss Inoue?"

Orihime turned to see her brother's busty assistant holding shopping bags.

"Ms. Matsumoto, it's so nice to meet you again," the auburn girl said brightly.

"Please call me Rangiku, and these lovely girls are your friends?" She gestured to the bubbly green haired and the fierce spike haired tomboy as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Nel!"

"My name is Tatsuki"

"So can I assume you guys are coming to my get together and that's why your shopping?" She eyed the girls as she noticed the timid one had no bags and seemed down. "Orihime what seems to be the problem? Having trouble finding the perfect dress?"

"No! No trouble at all you don't have to worry, Ms. Mat.. I mean Rangiku.. I," Orihime insisted before she was caught in a bear hug from the busty blonde. She then proceeded to grab her arm as she pulled her into a store of her choosing, with the other girls tagging along.

They entered a clothing store called Pink Lace, the girls entered to find beautiful clothing from dresses to casual wear.

"I love this store, you'll definitely find something in here," the blonde said grabbing clothing she liked as well as handing a few to the quiet girl. Orihime went into the fitting room as Tatsuki and Nel waited, Rangiku continued her shopping tirade. The dresses she tried on were gorgeous but really didn''t compliment her figure. Suddenly, the older woman ran into the fitting area Orihime was in with a dress, startling the half-naked and Nel heard their friends squeaks and Rangiku telling the girl there was nothing to be ashamed of among women.

"Girls!" Rangiku shouted and she poked her head out from the door, " I think I found the perfect dress." As she winked.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his family's home, exhausted from the dojo,

"Ichigooo" his dad sprang into the air raising his foot towards his son aiming for his chest. He only made it half way before he was grabbed by his kin and thrown several feet across the living room.

"I've been training all morning, is this really necessary,' he growled.

"Training is a lifelong commitment," the older man grinned at his son. Ichigo felt his eye twitch, "I don't think Life and long is in the cards for you old man, you keep with this crap,"

He noticed a bag with the logo from his favorite brand of clothing on the table. The older man notice his son's peaked interest towards the bag.

"Your sister's And I went shopping for Saturday's get together ."

"Oh no, I said they could come not you."

'Come now! You would never know I'm there."

"If I hear or feel you trying to push some girl on me, claiming daughter in law, I'll be taking everyone home. Now you don't want to be the one to make yuzu upset?" He eyed his father with a stern look.

The elder Kurosaki timidly kicked the floor and nodded, " I promise, not a peep about daughter in law," Isshin raised his thumb up and winked.

The orange haired man was about to walk upstairs, when he sensed something thrown in his direction, it was the bag as he raised an eyebrow at the man below the stairs.

"Yuzu and Karin got you something also, make sure you say Thanks."

Ichigo was a little irritated, he liked dressing himself, but the kind hearted gesture eased the irritation away.

After a relaxing bath he walked with a towel around his neck, he headed towards his sister's room. Stopping abruptly when he heard other voices on speaker along with his sister's. He was about to head in when a name caught his attention.

"Orihime-chan you have got to be lying," he heard his sister Karin say. Then he heard a beautiful angelic voice that sent heat to the pit of his stomach.

"I .. I'm not lying Karin-chan, I'm concentrating on other things. "

Then another voice sounded girly but firm, " Also it's because Tatsuki and Ulqiorra seemed to get rid of any guy who approaches her."

The third voice sounded familiar and rough, " Whatever Nel, I just get rid of the ones who are trying to hurt her or want her for one thing."

There was an erupt of giggles on both ends as Ichigo redden.

"It's also because she's saving herself for someone."

Ichigo's heart stopped for a moment then he felt anger rise as he clenched his fist.

"Oh Nel-chan who?" Yuzu squealed.

"Oh Nel please don't, " he heard the woman plaguing his dreams nervously say.

"Fine! Your no fun, Orihime." He heard the girl sound defeated.

"Awww, I wanna know, is he handsome?" The blonde sister impatiently asked.

There was a long pause then a small scuffle, "Umm, I'm sorry Yuzu for keeping a secret from you but I promise to tell you someday. He been handsome to me since the last time I've seen him, I don't think he knows I exist." She sounded so hurt it caused him to be unnerved by it.

"It's okay Orihime-chan, whenever your ready," Yuzu declared.

They could hear the girl's relieved giggle before someone else shouted," Well he's a dumbass to not notice you, your hot," he heard Karin bluntly said as he agreed.

"Well it's been awhile since we last met and plus he's older than me so technically we didn't go to school together."

"Older?" Karin sounding interested, after a long pause she continued," So how did you see him then?"

"Well, in passing and school yearbooks," she whispered sounding dodgy.

"In my opinion if Orihime and I thought he was hot when he was a teenager he's probably gotten manlier , I'm so jealous?" Nel pouted.

"Why are you jealous, Nel-chan?" Orihime sounded concerned.

"You'll have the hottest guy in Karakura and I'm stuck still dating immature losers," the girl on the phone began to wail as she was comforted by her friends words.

"he's not my boy..friend," she stuttered cutely.

"I still think your lying of never having a boyfriend," Karin shared.

Ichigo felt the wind kicked out of him as his eyes bulged out, realizing just how innocent she was and it made him feel more guilty then he already felt.

"Karin, she told the truth," her twin began to pout.

'why don't you see if anyone interest you at the party?" Karin began.

There was a pause, as Ichigo felt a rush of realization at the prospect of her noticing him.

"Sora gave her a whole speech about watching out for certain guys at the party." Tatsuki giggled.

The orange haired boy listened and had wondered if he had been on Sora's 'certain guys' list.

"It was just two actually," the orange haired waited for his name as the auburn beauty continued, " He said Rangiku's boyfriend Gin and also Grimmjow."

Ichigo felt relief as he began to snicker inside.

"Why?" Yuzu spoke curiously.

Ummm it's because … ummm" Orihime had a hard time expressing what she really wanted to say. Her friend quickly helped her with the rest.

"I'll say it! Sora said they are womanizing man whores."

Ichigo holding his mouth trying to hold in his laughter, he heard his younger sister gasp.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" Orihime asked worried.

Karin sniggered first as she responded," Yuzu's upset because I used the word man whore to describe a certain..."

"Ichi-nii is not that gross word, Karin, take it back." Yuzu shouted.

Ichigo stopped laughing as realization dawned on him that they were talking about him.

'Shit' he thought.

"Who?" Tatsuki said as she couldn't quite make out Yuzu's outburst. When suddenly they heard the door slam on the other end and a growl of a man's voice.

"What the hell are you guy's talking about?"

"Ichi-nii' they heard both girls shout as Karin began to mouth off in anger, "Why don't you knock, next time."

"Not when I hear man whore and my name? Who the hell teaches you that?"

Nel and Tatsuki looked over at Orihime who'd been silent and red ever since she heard the girl's shout for their brother. Both Tatsuki and Nel were too excited to hang up hoping the girls on the other line stayed on.

"Like I said before I heard it from your many adoring fans," Karin said with a hint of sarcasm and amused tone.

There was silence as they heard him speak again, " I said I am not a …"

"Arrogant Ass," Tatsuki blurted out as Orihime became mortified as Nel giggled out loud.

"What the hell .. Are you on the phone? Who the hell said that?' They heard the older man say as both girls stared at Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, the girl who's going to kick your ass, for rudly interrupting our girl talk."

Then they heard a snicker as the man's voice spoke in a humerous tone,

"Ah Tatsuki! Still mad about losing to me, always losing to me," he snickered.

"I've grown and gotten a lot stronger, I'm not that same little girl you knew."

"You still have the same arrogant big mouth."

"Why you bastard, wait till I see you, I'm gonna..."

"No Please! No Fighting. Let's just enjoy tomorrow night, Please. It's my first time going to something like this. Please Tatsuki." Orihime looked at Tatsuki with a puppy dog look.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes," Fine! I'l leave him alone for now."

Orihime smiled at her friend then began to speak, "Kurosaki-kun?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Kurosaki-kun?" He finally registered the sweet voice was speaking to him.

"Umm Sure. I'm not planning on fighting," he felt the heat rise in his face as he gulped.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" He heard the polite girl say.

"Your welcome," he muttered.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan, and Nel-chan." Interrupted Yuzu. They heard the girls on the other end say there good-byes.

Ichigo made to leave as he heard Karin begin to giggle.

'What's wrong Ichi-nii, you look flustered?' Karin mused.

"Are you okay, Ichi-nii are you getting a fever?" Yuzu began to panicky ask him. Ichigo said he was fine as he closed the door. He could still hear Karin's mouth on the other end.

" It's not a fever Yuzu. He'll be fine it's normal guy stuff nothing a cold shower won't fix."

'Where the hell is she learning this shit?' Ichigo thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh my God! I am so glad that I choose to sleepover Orihime, I am having so much fun," Nel said bouncing happily. Orihime still eyed the phone in a dream like state. She finally became aware of her actions when her tomboyish friend called her name snapping her finger in front of her.

" Oh, I'm sorry Tatsuki," twiddling her fingers.

"It can't be helped Orihime I found his voice extremely sexy," the green haired girl spouted as her cheeks began to blush just as red as her auburn haired friend.

"Don't make me sick, besides he's a man whore," Tasuki said with conviction.

"Please, Karin said his adoring fans said that, which could only mean jealous girls, do you believe every rumor. If you did you would of never been hanging with me." She eyed Tatsuki who sighed in defeat. She knew rumors of Nel being the school bitchy slut ran rampid, she knew to never judge.

"He still sounds like a jerk and jerks break girl's hearts. I don't want that for Orihime, if he does I'll break his face."

"He's not a jerk, you kind of started it when you called him an arrogant ass," Nel baited.

"Whatever, I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want anything from the kitchen?"

"Oh, Tatsuki, I'll do it you're my guest," Orihime began to rise before being stopped by her friends hand, "Juice then?" Orihime shyly sat back down and nodded yes.

"Same," the green hair beauty said. Tatsuki walked out the room hearing Nel talking non stop to Orihime about how Ichigo.

"Is he tall? …. Do you think he's a good kisser...?"

She grinned knowing Orihime was probably red as a strawberry.

She headed to the kitchen opening the fridge to get the juices. She eyed the contents in her hands as she giggled and rolled her eyes, "So what if he sounds sexy he's still a jerk." She closed the fridge as she became startled sensing green eyes staring at her. Ulquiorra was leaning against the countertop with his hands in his pockets.

"You scared the crap out of me," her nerves began to settle as he walked past her opening the fridge to get a bottle of water. She continued to stand there eyeing him strangely as he leaned against the counter again eyeing her as he drank. She noticed her was talking as his voice broke the silence all she heard was, "… sexy."

She began to blush as she stuttered out, " Wh.. What did you say?"

"I said who sounds sexy?" He said the word with such ease like it's didn't make him uncomfortable.

"He's just a dumb jerk, it's nothing," she uttered turning to quickly leave.

"So you fancy unintelligent jerks?"

She whirled around to face him, clearly irritated as she fumed, "Don't assume I like him, next time you shouldn't sneak up on people."

He continued to stare at the angry girl as he slowly walked up to her, his tall figure over her started to make her blush.

"So who fancies the unintelligent jerk whose voice you find sexy?" She began to grit her teeth, and angry at how he was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Nel and …" she stopped herself as she realized her mistake, she was so angry she wasn't even thinking.

"That only leaves Orihime, am I correct?" The green eyed boy said unwavering.

"What are you the Spanish Inquisition, your so damn nosy. "

"I just don't want my little sister liking unintelligent jerks, you of all people should know she's too good for that?" He leaned down closer as he examined the spiky hair girls blush and shortness of breath.

"Do I arouse you?" He asked flatly watching her reaction.

She was taken aback by his question as her eyes widen, " I. I am..not aroused."

"Your flushed, rapid breathing it's the same signs of blushing or what a girl looks after intercourse."

He watched her as she caught her breath and became even redder. She was upset with herself because she couldn't speak. She was a fighter but in that moment she felt like hiding as he continued to speak.

"Of course, the other observation I found with the same symptoms is that they became extremely wet, " he mouthed the words as he blocked the punch that was aiming at his face like he anticipated it.

"Your sick," she spat struggling to remove her fist from his grasp.

"Interesting," continuing to hold her eyes still fixed on her as he leaned in even closer.

Her eyes widen, his face mere inches form hers as he stopped to stare. After seconds of watching he let go and backed away still eyeing her.

"Judging by your reaction you seemed disappointed," he said as he slowly entered him room.

She walked up slowly to his door trying to find the words as he turned facing her.

" You.. Wish." She weakly said.

He began to unbutton his shirt exposing his chiseled chest, exposing his abs. He stood there staring at the girl in front of him as her eyes focused on his exposed flesh. She suddenly noticed what she was doing as she looked up angry to find a small hint of a grin.

"Goodnight Tatsuki," as he closed the door.

She eyed the door, she was so pissed off she had been dead set on kicking the door down and beat him to a bloody pulp. But her body wouldn't move, her body including between her thighs she could feel intense heat. She became mortified as she muttered silently , "asshole." She shook her head trying to ready herself before she entered Orihime's room.

"Gosh, Tatsuki! It was only juices what took you so long." Nel said skipping towards her grabbing the juices from her hand.

She thought of something quickly as she answered, " Ulquiorra wanted to talk, " Tatsuki said trying to keep from blushing.

"Being that's he's so talkative, about what?" Nel eyeing her friend.

"About one of our dojo members, Isao-chan, he lacks enthusiasm," she started hoping her story sounded believable.

"Right, I thought so too, Sensei finds his movement's dull, he's not cut out for karate, but we can't deny who's willing to learn," the bubbly girl twirled around before she sat on the ground near Orihime.

Tatsuki sighed in relief as she answered, " We felt the same way too."

* * *

As I was writing Ulquiorra, I loved the idea of having him as Orihime's brother. As I continued to write him Tatsuki and him just sort of happened and I love it. I hope you do too. I promise next chapter is the party and Ichigo and Orihime finally meet. Don't worry about Nel too she's going to meet someone. (grins menacingly)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, This whole chapter is the get together. If friendly bickering and squabbling if not you cup of tea, then I am sorry. I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy the story and please let me know what you think. I'm am so glad you enjoy the story.

* * *

Isshin walked through the halls of his home ready to wake his son. He opened the door, walking in ready to yell and pounce. When his son's whispers and smug grin on his face caught his attention. Noticing he was still asleep he moved closer to hear his son.

"If you do... that with your breast your gonna make me...mmm" his father excited that his dream was not about the same sex continued to listen.

"so... beautiful … auburn...hair," he saw his son smile widely as he reached and grabbed his pillow.

"Keep … saying .. Kuro-saki-kun." As he dozed off.

"TOU-SAN, ICHI-NII, Breakfast is ready," Yuzu yelled as her voice echoed from downstairs into Ichigo's room. Startling the old man as he scurried out the door. Few seconds later, the sleepy headed dreamer startled awake looking around to find himself in his family's house. He scowled in disappointment as he came to the realization it was just a dream. He turned to find the door to his room slightly ajar, 'Strange', he thought. "Dad's finally stopped waking me up today?' He began to blush thinking of his dream thanking his dad that he decided to stop, especially today.

"Good-Morning, Ichigooooooooooooooo"

'I knew it was too good to be true,' he told himself as he kicked his father in the chest, sending him flying across the room. He put his shirt on walking over his dad sprawled out on the floor, to exit.

"So glad it was and not earlier," he muttered under his breath as he walked down to the table sitting across from Karin.

Karin stared at her brother examining him as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Her brother uttered.

"Are you shallow or just picky?" His sister said as she began to eat her food still waiting for his reply. Their father came down joining them at the table, as Yuzu placed a portion of more fish on the table before joining.

Ichigo eyed her sister who refused to look at him which furthur irritated him, "I'm not shallow or picky, why would you ask that?"

Then she focused on him, "I'm just curious, if your setting yourself up for failure since you a high bar for a girl."

"High bar? what are you. .Look! I haven't found the right person yet, the girls I've dated they … just didn't work out, " he said angrily, pissed he had to explain himself.

"Because they didn't meet your high standards," she maliciously grinned at him, seeing his nostrils flare.

"Karin! Ichi-nii is not like that, he's looking for that special someone that he would gallop with into the sunset, " Yuzu pressed her hand to her cheek as she sighed.

All members eyed Yuzu which made the girl blush as she looked down at her plate.

"Look son, every man has these qualities that they are looking for in a woman. I remember I had a list growing a mile long before I met your mother. When she came into my life, she fulfilled everything I needed instead of what I wanted. Well she did one thing on my list that was a fantasy of mine," he eyed his son wiggling his eyes suggestively, his children eyeing him with disgust.

"Thanks Karin looked what you started bringing up this stupid conversation," looking across the table.

"Don't blame me for goat-chin, blame yourself for not getting a fiance," she shot back.

"Can we please stop fighting!" Yuzu sheepishly yelled across the table.

Karin and Ichigo stopped but both glared at each other as they continued to eat.

Isshin began to rub his chin as a quick grin spread across his face that disappeared before anyone noticed, coughing he began his devious plan.

"Now I've always pictured my daughter in law so beautiful no one could hold a candle to her well except for my late wife and 2 beautiful daughters," he grinned only receiving a smile from the blonde daughter and a sneer from the other before he continued, " He hair should be light like the sunset, what's that color...I seem to have forgotten ..Ah yes!..Auburn!"

Ichigo began to choke at his father's choice of words, as the older man continued on.

"I also hope my son picked up my fondness of womanly curves, especially breasts, my daughter –in- law should be well endowed."

Ichigo felt his throat go dry as he clumsily made to grab his cup of orange juice to have it spill all over.

"Shit," he shouted.

"Don't worry Ichi-nii I'll clean it up," Yuzu ran into the kitchen came back with wet towels as she whipped away the spilt juice.

"Thanks Yuzu," Ichigo said which received a smile as she ran back to the kitchen, to dispose of the soaked contents.

"Goat-chin, your description matches someone I know, but she's way out of Ichigo's league even with the amount of fan girls he possesses, " she grinned receiving a glare.

"I don't have fan-girls," he flatly said glaring at her.

Karin grinned devilously as she waited for her twin to return from the kitchen.

"Oh Yuzu," Karin sang.

"Yes, Karin?" Her sister happily said as she skipped towards her seat.

"Can I see your phone for a sec?" Karin mused watching her sister hand her the pink phone hesitantly.

Ichigo stretched out to grab the phone but Karin grab it before he could.

Isshin furrowed his brows in wonderment at his son's possesive display of Yuzu's phone.

"Karin, don't you dare.." Ichigo spat rising from the table.

"Karin, please don't upset brother," Yuzu sheepishly said, confused at what her phone could possibly have to upset him.

"Ah here it is. Goat chin! Is this how you pictured you daughter in law?" She handed her father the phone as Ichigo tried to reach for it again in vain.

Everyone at the table stared intently at the dark haired man, who's dark brown eyes widen. Then a waterfall of tears began to descend the man's face. He ran to his late wife's memorial poster .

"Masaki!I have found our daughter in law, she is perfect for our son."

Yuzu confused walked up to her phone as she looked at the picture, " Orihime-chan?"

Without skipping a beat their father continued to shout, "Orihime! Masaki our daughter in... Wait Orihime? You mean that sweet adorable girl is Orihime Inoue? You knew from grade school?"

Karin grinned, " The one and only."

Ichigo began to hit his head on the table, then he stopped to grin at Karin and his father.

"Guess I'm going to have to go tonight, all by myself."

"Aww, come on Ichigo," Karin shouted.

"It's all your fault, Karin." Shouted Yuzu as she cried running up the stairs.

Ichigo felt a twinge of guilt that he made Yuzu cry, but there was no way he was gonna have them upsetting him tonight.

"You think I'm gonna have you guys bothering me with this tonight?" He glared at Karin and then his father who had solemn faces.

"Please! We promise we won't upset you at the party. " they both said together. Ichigo looked at them feeling he was going to regret it sighed, "Fine, but I warn you, don't make me regret it."

With that he went upstairs to stop Yuzu's tears with the news.

* * *

Sora wore a cream colored dress shirt with lightly faded jeans Orihime bought for him to wear tonight as he waited patiently. Ulquiorra stepped out of his room dressed in dark jeans with a dark jacket that covered his white shirt. The dark jacket had an artistic splash of faded designs of winged creatures. His room was filled with his artwork of fallen angels with spread bat like wings. He sat near his brother leaning his head back with his hands in his in his jacket pocket closing his eyes.

"Their not going to take that long, if your planning on sleeping," the older man grinned eyeing his brother.

"Your forgetfulness of having 3 girls here, amuses me," he stated showing no amusement in his face.

Sora grinned at his brother's criticism as he heard the clicks of heels.

"Orihime your fine, there's nothing wrong your not even showing that much skin, " Nel voice echoed through the hall. Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open as he looked towards his brother who eyed him in confusion. Nel walked out wearing silver heels with a lush green spaghetti strapped dress, that fitted tightly around her abundant breasts and cascaded down her thigh. Tatsuki walked behind Nel, wearing a strapless blood red dress that hugged her petite form. She had two slits on the sides of her legs as she wore black heels. Tatsuki timidly looked in the direction of the seated men to find green eyes staring at her. She turned to quickly pull her timid friend into the living room.

Flowing auburn locks cascaded down a beautiful storm cloud grey dress that matched her eyes, turquoise lining the spaghetti straps and the edges of the dress. A small turquoise bow adorned the front as a large ribbon hugged her waist exposing the shape of her breast, her turquoise heels complimented the dress. She flushed as she tried to pull her flowing dress down feeling like it was rising too high up.

Tatsuki pulled her hands to the side "Your fine, Orihime."

"I..I" she began to stutter.

Sora did feel like in his opinion she was showing too much skin, but held his tongue, because she was not a little girl anymore. Plus it would make her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hime, you look beautiful," he walked up to his little sister giving her a hug as he glanced at the other two girls, " you all look beautiful."

"The three girls began to blush, at the older man's attention.

"Too much skin," the younger man said flatly. Everyone turned to look in the direction of the quiet pale-skinned man.

"No one asked for your opinion," Tatsuki said both hands on her hips.

"No one asked for my brothers opinion either, yet he gave it." He retorted with a low tone.

"if you don't like our dresses keep your opinions to yourself," the fiery tomboy spouted.

The green eyed man stared at all three woman, "I never implied that I didn't like them, in fact, I agree with my brothers words. It was the fact that I had mentioned revealing too much skin that upset you." His words directed to Tatsuki.

"Yes,"

"The words were directed at my younger sister," he commented.

Tatsuki became irritated, as she heard her auburn friend gasp.

"When Rangiku showed me the dress I fell in love with it, but when I tried it on it did feel revealing. She flat out told me to not be ashamed of my curves, " she meekly said eyeing her brothers.

Sora fingered the bridge of his nose as Ulquiorra put his head downward closing his eyes.

"What Ulquiorra is trying to say, as brothers it's hard seeing you wear stuff like that … most brothers feel uncomfortable having to see their little sister be seen as a woman." Sora told her trying to soothe her.

"I understand your just worried about me"

"Yes," Sora smiled as he kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

Orihime walked up to her other brother hugged him the same, he slowly took his hands out of his pocket to wrap his arms around her as he heard her whisper thank you.

"Can we please go, I wanna have fun." Nel chimed in as Sora nodded yes as he opened the door ushering for everyone to follow.

Nel grabbed Orihime as they skipped out hand in hand as Sora followed behind. Tatsuki giggled at her friends display shaking her head. Ulquiorra watched the tomboy follow out the door as he noticed her dress revealing a good portion of her back as it dropped low to her hips.

Tatsuki heard the door click shut behind her then felt a calloused finger skim down her back and a whisper, "too much skin."

She froze still with the touch as she saw his frame pass her and calmly follow the others.

* * *

Rangiku mentioned that the party was going to be at her condo, but last minute changes, moved it to her ex-boyfriend's (now boyfriend's) pent house. It had an outside balcony pool and breathtaking view of the city. Most of Rangiku's friends and co-workers were at the party drinking and laughing. The hostess was frequently absent, then showing up again breathing heavily with her boyfriend in tow. She found her college buddies outside near the pool on large cream couches.

Rukia wore a black sleeveless dress as her fiance matched with a sleek ebony suit, that had a red design of a snake. Byakuya wore a light grey black vested Armani suit. Grimmjow, had on a black designer suit with a navy blue shirt. Ichigo wore black jeans with a white collared shirt that had black splashes on the side of his ribcage, that formed a distorted shape of a samurai. Isshin wore a dark grey suit with a baby blue shirt. Yuzu wore a sleeveless hot pink dress as Karin wore a black dress slacks with a white halter top.

The couches surrounded each other, Rukia sat between her brother and fiance. Grimmjow, sat by the scarlet haired man and Ichigo sat across from , Karin, and Isshin sat at a table near the group; taking in the experience with excitement on their faces. Isshin, being the town's emergency clinic was having a blast speaking and drinking with patient's he knew.

Yuzu and Karin sat at a table away from Ichigo, but not quite from his sight. They wanted to make sure to not upset their brother.

Rangiku joined the group with Gin, in a white suit matching the busty blonde, She wore a white tube mini with matching colored stilettos. She took the empty couch beside the Kuchiki's and Renji.

Grimmjow along with the others noticed the flustered blonde, The grey haired man with the slanted eyes sat with her on his lap.

"So Gin, did you help Ran get a refill?" Grimmjow snidely asked.

"Oh!" The slanted eye man began to slide his hand down the blondes back, "I made sure she received her fill," a wide grin slowly crept his face.

Rukia rolled her eyes at the two immature men, "Are you guys really using innuendos?"

"Oh I'm sorry let me rephrase that. Gin, did you screw the shit out of Ran?" Grimmjow laughed watching the petite raven haired girl's eye twitch.

"Yes, I made sure she was fucked properly," the handsome fox faced man grinned wider when he felt Rangiku shiver.

"Was that really necessary?" Ichigo scowled at both men.

"I was just simply catering to Rukia's dislike of sexial innuendos I didn't want to be rude,'' the slanted eye man answered the orange haired man.

"What's up your ass?" Grimmjow flatly said.

"For one, Everyone doesn't need to know Ran and Gin's business. Two, I brought my sister's and they don't need to hear that." As Ichigo downed his drink.

"Pfft because why their sixteen, please Ichigo stop being naive like Sora and this stuck up bitch here," he spewed as he pointed to Byakyua who remained silent, " thinking their little sisters are innocent. I've known girls your sister's age and believe me they don't act innocent."

Ichigo's eyes widen reaching out to grab the blue haired man's shirt collar.

"I'm warning you Grimmjow, you better keep my sister's out of your damn mouth."

The blue haired man shrugged off the man's grip on his collar, " Get the fuck off me, earlier I was just complimenting them on how nice they looked especially the dark haired one with the huge breasts, " he grinned glancing at the table where they sat.

Ichigo eyes blazed as he went to make a grab again, only to be thwarted by the scarlet haired man, "Cool it Ichigo! He's just trying to get a rise from you, you know how he is he's just joking, and Grimmjow shut the hell up about his sisters."

Grimmjow sucked his teeth as he comfortably slouched back in his seat as Ichigo sat down across from them clearly upset.

"Speaking of sisters, Rukia I saw Sora's sister yesterday and helped her buy a dress. Poor thing has the same problem I have, it's so hard trying to find dresses to fit our curves, " she pouted then smiled as she felt her boyfriends kisses on her back shoulder.

"You helped her, Sora must be freaking out," Rukia blurted out.

"Sora would get over it, her friends were also adorable, I'm glad she's inviting them here."

Rangiku clapped and bounced up and down excitedly making the gray haired man groan," Keep doing that and we might just have to disappear again," she began to giggle as she calmed down on his lap.

"Where the hell is Sora anyway, he needs to hurry up and bring that fine ass sister of his," Grimmjow said sitting up not noticing the glare from the orange haired man.

"Oh, is that why you don't have your usual entourage beside you," Renji chided at Grimmjow.

"Pfft, I don't need that jealous bullshit like giving me shit for staring at another chick." He said aggravated.

"Are you trying to piss off every brother?" The petite raven haired beauty scoffed.

"That not true, I haven't pissed off your brother tonight. But that's because out of respect for Renji, " he retorted grinning at the petite woman who glared.

"There's no crime in looking, now is she wants more than my stares who am I to deny her, " this time showing his full canines.

"Like she''ll go for a douche bag like you?" Ichigo mumbled.

This didn't go unnoticed as Grimmjow's smile faded and he turned in the direction of the scowling man.

"Your mouth is starting to piss me off, pretty boy"

"Oh, my mouth is pissing you off, how do you think I feel you spouting bullshit all the time."

"I don't really give a shit how you feel, you got a problem with me then let's solve it." As they both glared at each other giving off a menacing aura.

"YAY!, Orihime-chan is here," as Yuzu yelled skipping towards the door, "I'll show them where we are sitting Karin!" as she disappeared inside the pent house.

Both men took the abrupt distraction to stop their bickering as they sat back down. Ichigo was trying calm the swell in his chest from the anticipation.

* * *

Orihime followed her family and friends into a beautiful penthouse that was elegantly decorated white and grey. It had a few feminine touches to the decor. She texted Yuzu, since she asked to notify her as soon as they got there. She noticed a few familiar faces from her brother's office. She felt uncomfortable feeling their stares directed towards her and her friends. Nel was absolutely happy with the attention, as Tatsuki seemed to ignore admired both friends take on handling the situation, she wished she was more like them.

"Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan," she saw Yuzu in her cute pink dress cut through the small crowd of people towards them, she had grown into a beautiful young adult. Her long blonde hair curled down to her shoulders, her dress complimenting her curves.

"Yuzu-chan you've grown absolutely adorable," she saw the girl blush and sheepishly smile.

"This is Nel-chan, you spoke to her on the phone," as the younger girl directed her attention from Orihime to the tall pretty green haired girl.

"Aww, you are soo adorably cute," Nel said running to Yuzu and squeezing the petite girl.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nel-chan,"she composed herself as she gasped for air.

"You know Sora and this is Ulquiorra," Yuzu saw the pale man's features and blushed at how attractive he was. She shook both their hands both their hands, " So good to see you again Sora, Ichi-nii always says great things about you."

He grinned at the petite girl shaking her hand as he blushed, " I take that as a compliment, your brother told me you're the sweetest one in the family."

Yuzu giggled, "That's because Karin and Tou-san won't leave poor brother alone."

"So where is Karin?" Tatsuki said giving the petite blonde a hug.

"Come follow me," she grabbed Orihime pulling her away from her group as they followed behind. They rushed through groups who were dancing and drinking their fills of drinks at the bar. Yuzu opened the doors to the balcony that had a dazzling pool and a view of and the glittering night sky. Orihime's eyes widen at the beauty as she giggled turning her attention to the petite girl.

"Isn't it a beautiful, Yuzu-chan?"

"Sure is, Karin and I have the perfect seats."

She followed her past the group of stares finding herself mesmerized by a set of eyes, gorgeous amber eyes belonging to a handsome man with orange hair. She quickly looked away nervously wondering if it that was him.

"Orihime-chan, your causing a lot of nose bleeds with that dress," Karin smiled as she walked up to the auburn beauty giving her a hug. Orihime began to looked confused as she look down at her dress, "Is something wrong with my dress?" She nervously said.

"Nothing is wrong, Orihime-chan, Karin is stating you have many admirers." She looked up to see a handsome older man who's suit only made him more dashing. She took the man's hand cautiously as he laid a gentle kiss on her hand which make the younger girl blush.

"Kurosaki-san," Orihime said with glee.

"You remember me, please call me Papa-san. My ungrateful son is over there, Ichigo" the older man pointed as her heart skipped a beat. Turning to meet the amber eyes again, his face had been staring as he raised a brow looking annoyed. He suddenly looked away turning his attention to his friends.

* * *

Ichigo saw his sister holding the hands of the beautiful auburn haired girl who'd been the primary star of his thoughts and dreams. He saw her eyes widen in surprise as she looked at the pool, the view of the town, and the night sky, like it was Christmas morning. He found her even more enchanting when her smile grew finding himself widen staring at her red lucious lips. Then he took a look at the curves that were exposed that he could not quite see in the photo. She was pulled past their group as he caught sight of her staring at him which quickly glanced to his hair. She found her instantly turning to look elsewhere making her way to his family.

"Was something wrong with his hair?"' He thought to himself as he became insecure. He continued to stare at her as she nervously looked down at herself when she spoke with Karin, then as she became more uncomfortable when his father kissed her hand. 'Way to scare her off, my family the perfect bunch.'

Then he heard Grimmjow whistle, "Damn, that smoking hot body over there belongs in the same gene pool as Sora, no fucking way." He began to laugh.

Ichigo scowled but quickly became aware of gray orbs staring at him, her face looked like a scared kitten as it redden. He furrowed his eyebrows wondering what the hell was his father telling her as he averted his attention away to a familiar voice.

He turned to see Sora walking with a younger pale skinned man with dark hair and piercing green eyes. Who also stood trailing behind them was a spiky haired girl he remembered only she looked more feminine. Next to her a very well endowed beautiful green haired girl, both staring at him.

"Hey! You guys seem to be enjoying yourself, especially Ichigo," the older poked fun referring to his scowl. Sora began to frown as he started to look around, "Where's Orihime?"

"There she is.." The dark spiky haired said as she quickly grabbed her friend by the arm as they headed towards Orihime.

"Tatsuki, I want to stay with the hot guys," the friend pouted as she was dragged by the spiky haired friend who rolled her eyes and continued to drag her ignoring her whimpers.

Sora saw the direction she went finding his sister as relief spread over his face. He walked over to the empty seat near Ichigo as the green-eyed boy followed quietly.

"Sora you lucky son of a bitch who knew a prude bastard like you were surrounded by hot women," Grimmjow grinned focusing his attention to the girls who happily greeted and giggled amongst each other.

"Always a pleasure, Grimmjow," Sora said distastefully as the blue haired man continued to eye the girls with lustful intent in his eyes.

"So you're the arrogant man my brother told me about," the pale skinned boy said eyes fixed on Grimmjow.

Sora, who the fuck if this young piece of shit?" He angrily said glaring at the young boy.

"This is my brother Ulquiorra, the one I told you about," Sora voiced proudly.

"Well you should teach him manners like respecting his elders," Grimmjow eyed the younger man warningly.

"I do have manners, something your quite lacking, I don't respect trash," Ulquiorra said authoritivly in his uncaring tone looking as if bored.

"I like this kid he has balls, Grimmjow and calm down you were being a prick," Renji said trying to keep his laughter hidden but failing.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue as he released his gripped fist slouching as he continued to eye the girls. Ichigo was keeping all his strength to not punch Grimmjow that night, he was glad that Renji calmed him down he was getting didn't help the way he continued to undress the girls with his eyes.

"Can we please meet the hot guys, Please!" Nel whined to her friends.

Orihime looked at Karin and Yuzu with a guilty face. "It's okay! You guys can go meet them we'll catch up later, have fun with your brothers," Yuzu told Orihime as she was dragged away by Nel. Tatsuki nodded to Karin and Yuzu as she followed her friends.

Orihime saw her crush stare at her with wide eyes as she was dragged by Nel, she looked down trying to hide the massive blush. She looked up when she heard her brother calling her.

'Orihime, I want to introduce you to my friends, you already met Rangiku that's her boyfriend Gin, Byauykau, Rukia, and her fiance Renji," Sora hesitated as he continued," Grimmjow and next to me is of course Ichigo," they all nodded and smiled at her as she sheepishly bowed to them.

"I'm..I'm Orihime Inoue these are my friends Tatsuki Arisawa and Nel Odelschwanck," she felt embarrassed for stuttering so much. She saw the busty blonde walk up to her with open arms, "You are so adorable come sit next to Auntie Rangiku." She squeezed the girl tightly suffocating her with her breasts as she ushered her to sit with her and her boyfriend. Nel didn't hesitate as she excitedly sat near a very happy muscular blue haired man. Tatsuki stood there as Sora waved his hand asking her to sit by him. She sat between the two brothers, glancing at Ulquiorra she found him staring at her as she quickly looked away.

Nel glanced around the group as she excitedly shook with excitement. Grimmjow laid back staring at the young beauty who sat near him. She began to bounce up and down which the man appreciated the display of how her breast bounced in the process.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited all the people my college aside from Orihime, Tatsuki and Ulquiorra of course are so dull and boring, but you guys seem to know how to have fun."

"I'm far from dull and boring," Grimmjow uttered.

Nel squealed with glee as Rukia began to chuckle, " He's just loud and obnoxious," making her fiance chuckle.

"Fuck you, on second thought you'd like that too much." He grinned at the petite women's defiant eyes. Her fiance eyebrow began to twitch with anger as the arrogant man continued,"but out of respect for Renji here I'd have to pass."

"Grimmjow, now I feel like punching your fucking mouth," Renji glared at the man.

"Calm down Renji! Short and bitchy is not my type," Grimmjow said drinking from his cup.

Rukia grabbed the shoulder of Renji who was starting to rise, trying to prevent another ridiculous fight," He's not worth it Renji, you know he loves to hear himself talk," she mused.

"Listen,.." He stopped when he heard a small giggle in back of him. Nel noticed the stare from the handsome man as she began to blush. " I'm sorry, it's just that it's pretty pointless going back and forth, even if she started it," giving a huge smile.

"I did not start anything!" the petite girl shot back.

'Well Rukia the girls' right you did start it," Rangiku added.

Rukia sat in silence glaring at the blue haired man who was grinning triumphantly.

"Just because she started it, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to get punched for saying such lewd things to her." Tatsuki said glaring at the blue haired man as Rukia smiled.

Nel giggled again, " Tatsuki he was joking, stop taking things too seriously," smiling at her angry friend.

"I don't take things seriously, shut up Nel!"

"Your such a party pooper," Nel said sticking out her tongue.

"Please guys you promised not to fight," the auburn haired girl across from them began to say loudly. She lowered her voice when she received stares. She started to fiddle the hem of her dress as she began to fidget nervously.

"I never promised I wouldn't fight with her, I promised I wouldn't punch his face." She angrily pointed at Ichigo. As the man himself began to speak looking irritated, " As if you could, sheesh I was right you haven't changed your still annoyingly loud," he said rolling his eyes of boredom.

'Wait, did I miss something, you guys recently talked?" Sora looked at Tatsuki, Nel, then at his timid sister.

"Umm, we talked over the phone," as she fidgeted trying to finish before Tasuki took over.

"He interrupted our girl conversation we were having with his sisters. He decided to bust in the room because he was mad Karin called him a man whore. So I told him off and he started spouting nonsense that pissed me off. That's when I promised Orihime to not start a fight with him at the party."

Sora heard the story intently as he began to laugh at the silliness," Orihime always the pacifist,"

She kneaded the back of her head, "Hehe that's me," she laughed nervously.

"Wait! What the fuck is a man whore?"

Grimmjow yelled furrowing his brows at the spiky haired girl.

Nel began to giggle as her tomboyish friend looking annoyed explained, "A man whore by definition is a man who sleeps around with a slew of girls."

"You girls come up with the silliest shit," he laughed hysterically as he drank.

"You would find it silly," Tatsuki crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Did I miss something princess, are you trying to imply something?" He raised a brow at her.

Then the pale skinned boy stirred, rising to grab a bottle of water as he took a sip as he spoke, "She's implying that you yourself are a man whore also. Which sounds absurd as whoring is prostituting oneself for money, unless that is of course the services that you yourself and Kurosaki provide."

Ichigo and Grimmjow's eyes grew as they both gritted their teeth.

"I swear this guy is fucking hilarious." Renji laughed hitting his knees.

"I'm glad you find this hilarious," Ichigo stated as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, in irritation.

"Wow, Look...Everyone... You can see the star Orihime from here isn't she not beautiful," she nervously smiled as she looked around to find furrowed brows, stares, and smiles from her brother and...

'Is Kurosaki-kun smiling' she thought as she shook her head to look back to find a confused look, ' was I daydreaming again.' As she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Your right Orihime and look how handsome Hikoboshi is," Rangiku pointed showing the younger girl. Relieved Rangiku understood she was talking about the Japanese legend of the separated lovers.

"I was named after her," she smiled.

"A beautiful girl deserves a beautiful name, and a Hikoboshi too" she winked at the blushing girl.

"Does Orihime already have her own Hikoboshi?" The busty blonde smiled wildly.

"No, no Rangiku, I...I don't have a lover. .I mean a boyfriend," she twiddled her thumbs.

"But there is someone your interested in right?" She saw the girls eyes widen as her cheeks redden even more.

"Oh your so adorable, is he handome?" She asked the silent girl who glanced up at her brother who gave her a questioning look, causing her to look back down at her fingers.

"Oh, ignore your brother you can tell Aunty Ran," she wrapped her arms around the girl who continued not to speak. Nel giggled at her friends predicament, "He's not only handsome he's downright sexy."

As the blue haired man scowled feeling a slight tinge of jealousy of the green haired girls talk of another guy.

"Orihime, you've never said anything to me?" Sora gave a look of concern.

"Sora, leave the poor girl alone you're her brother of course she's not gonna tell you, am I correct Rukia," the busty blonde said glancing at the violet eyed girl who sheepishly looked at her brother.

"Anyways Nel, since Orihime is not talking, maybe you can enlighten me is the young boy from your college?" The busty blonde questioned.

"Oh, he's not from our college he's older," Nel brightly smiled.

"Nel!" Tatsuki yelled trying to prevent her from spilling anything else.

"Wait, what? How much older?" Sora said trying to keep his tone steady as he stared at Orihime then at Nel.

Nel nervously tapped her finger to her chin, 'I can't really say."

"Give me an estimate," Sora said impatiently.

"Well, between the ages of 24 through 27, "she answered proud of herself not giving the correct answer of 25.

Sora closed his eyes rubbing his head in irritation,"Orihime, how long have you liked this guy?"

'Umm, I.."She stuttered.

"Since high school?" He asked calmly.

She quietly nodded 'no' not looking at her brother.

"Before," in a shocked tone as he saw her nod 'yes.'

"Why wouldn't you tell …" he stood up, as he walked towards Orihime, "We need to talk in private, come on Orihime." He waited for her to stand before gently grabbing her hand as they walked at the end of the balcony away from the group.

'What's the big deal if Orihime likes an older guy?" Nel uttered.

"There's nothing wrong it's an older brother ego thing, plus he's upset she didn't confide in him, aww he's so sensitive, how cute." Rangiku giggled.

"We need to talk alone also," Gin stated as he grabbed the blushing blonde by the arm to follow.

'I'll see you guys later," she said as she was pulled inside the pent house.

Nel blushed, " Oh my god! Are they going to..."

"Fuck! Yeah." The blue haired man said bluntly as he eyed the questioning girl. "So Nel how do you feel about.."

Nel interrupted him by finishing his sentence,"Intercourse?"

He grinned and slide closer to the busty beauty, " I was gonna say older men but we can talk about that too"

She smiled as she nervously said, "I don't mind being with an older guy."

"Yeah, how about the other thing?"

He saw her cheeks turn from pink to red as her green eyes stared into his.

"Ummm I'm not against it," she stated.

The blue haired man leaned over as she felt heat rise from her stomach.

"You scream virigin, and that's so fucking hot," he whispered in her ear.

She swallowed slowly feeling her mouth run dry as she slowly felt her mouth run dry as he fidgeted in her seat. He handed her his cup as she reluctantly took a sip. "Want to go somewhere, maybe my place?" She could feel his mouth inching closer as he spoke fiddling with her strap. She turned to face him as he was mere inches from her, as she whispered seductively placing her hand on this thigh," I'm flattered and your extremely hot, but I'm not easy." She grinned staring straight at him removing her hand.

Grimmjow saw her determined look as she said no to his invitation, he could still feel her touch even when she removed her hand. He slouched back defeated as he stared at her back as he grinned he liked a challenge.

"Odelschwanck?" Byakuya pondered. Nel's attention was averted from the man sitting so close to her.

"Yes?" She skeptically asked hearing her last name?

"Would you be the daughter of my client who owns several successful dojos?" He continued to speak as he slowly looked up to glance at her. His stare was so intimidating she felt uncomfortable as she stuttered her response," Y..Yes!"

"They say Odelschwanck's female successor is an accomplished fighter, a very intelligent girl. I'd hate to see such a young girl make wrong choices." He turned away as he had his say.

"There's no need to worry Mr. Kuchiki I can take care of myself." She smiled.

Byakuya nodded and ignored the glares from the blue haired man.

"You better watch it, Grimmjow, this one can kick your ass." Renji chortled.

Grimmjow didn't seemed at all peeved at his friends comment, in fact, he was quite the opposite he was turned on.

"Maybe we could spare some time?" Grimmjow grinned as she glanced over to him and smiled.

The whole conversation between Orihime's friend and Rangiku about the guy she liked was really angering the orange haired man in the worst way. Why was he fuming when the auburn haired girl blushed about her secret crush. Then his heart sank when he came to the understanding that she had admired him for a long time. Why did he feel disappointed, is it because no he felt he had no chance. How could there be a chance with her anyway aside from this crush his good friend Sora was an issue.

He sort of felt what Sora was feeling he's be upset if Yuzu or Karin was obsessing with someone close to his age, he felt hypocritical when he saw nothing wrong with having a relationship with her. He felt pity as he saw the somber look she gave her older brother, not meaning to hurt her brother's feelings. His focus was solely on the two at the end of the balcony.

Tatsuki felt bad for her friend but she knew it couldn't be avoided, not she felt sick as her friends interaction with the blue haired pig.

She stood up as she bowed, 'It was nice meeting all of you, I'm just going to meet up with Karin and Yuzu again, " She turned trying to ignore the intense gaze from the green eyed man. She grabbed Nel by the arm to follow her as the blue haired sneered and her friend complained.

Ulquiorra as always listened intently at everyone's conversation when it was necessary. The blue haired one was obnoxious and felt it was necessary to put him in his place. Everyone else was tolerable, he respected his brother's boss for his lack of getting into petty squabbles. Sora also wanted him to meet him since his interest in the legal profession since Byakuya's firm was the most prestige. The tattooed scarlet haired man was loud and the so was the petite woman. The busty blonde was attractive and bold, her boyfriend was harder to discern only thing he showed was his lack of controlling himself with pleasing her in public. Then there was the scowling orange haired man, not as obnoxious as Grimmjow but just had a temperament. Sora told him Ichigo's irritation towards others who bothered him, but his brother confirmed that he could be a man to be trusted.

Ulquiorra paid no mind to him until the conversation the girls had about the last nights phone conversation and remembered Tatsuki's words. They already confirmed that he was the man on the phone the voice the girls found attractive. He prided himself on reading people but became dumbfounded to learn his sister was hiding feelings for an older man. Also, hiding the infatuation longer than they knew each other, even before they became a family, which irritated him. Nel's hesitation in not saying the exact age became suspicious. It became clear the girls hesitance meant she was hiding it because it was someone within the group. Which brought his suspicion back to the orange haired man, who at first glance he paid no mind but seemed annoyed with him.

He'd been looking at the man, who continued to watch Sora speak to Orihime, he found his gaze focused mainly on his sister. He had no evidence, but he was willing to dig deeper.

Ichigo continued to stare at her from a distance, she had a small pout on her face as she listened to her brother. He couldn't help but stare, how lovely she looked as the wind blew her lovely hair and how she hugged her curvaceous frame. He closed his eyes for a moment to distract himself from his thoughts, when he heard a calm voice speak to him.

"Tatsuki doesn't seem to be fond of you?" Ichigo opened his eyes to find piercing green eyes staring at him.

"She's still pissed at me for beating her at our old dojo, back when I was in high school," as he rolled his eyes.

"She's very competitive and strong willed," Ulquiorra stated.

"Hmpf! she's still the same," he chuckled.

"Is that how you also know my sister?"

Ichigo raised his brow at the young man curiously , "I knew Tatsuki from the dojo first, I was introduced to Orihime since she's friends' with my sisters.

Ulquiorra noticed the man trying to hide his discomfort especially when he glanced in her direction. So he continued to probe him with questions, " I just assumed you knew her more since you've been staring at her for some time." His calm demeanor masked the irritation in his voice as he asked the orange haired man.

Ichigo's eyes widen, he began to scowl punching himself mentally for staring at her and thinking no one noticed. "She seems like a nice girl, I was just concerned."

"Your very talkative now, Ulquiorra was it?"

The pale skinned man turned his attention from Ichigo to the loud blue haired man.

"And Ichigo, stop being a scared little bitch and tell him the damn truth." Grimmjow spouted.

"What truth is that, Grimmjow?" Ichigo cautiously said raising his brow.

"Don't give me that shit, your concerned for her well being," he said laughing hysterically, " You don't need that fuckers permission if you want his sister to suck you off."

Ulquiorra ready to severely hurt the laughing man, stopped when he caught a glimpse of orange pass by him swiftly.

Ichigo ran towards Grimmjow grabbing his suit as they both fell over the couch as it tipped over. He pulled the blue haired man hard by the collar as he landed a hard right. It only angered the blue haired man as he noticed another fist aiming at him, he blocked it and punched Ichigo with his left. Both men on the floor continued their onslaught of punches before they were roughly grabbed by the arms.

"Get the fuck off me, Renji." Grimmjow growled.

"You calm the fuck down, dammnit!," Renji shouted as he looked up to see Ichigo being held by his dad, fuming with intense eyes. Everyone surrounded them looking to see what the commotion had been.

When Renji and Isshin felt that they were calm they hesitantly let go but stayed close to them. Grimmjow whipped the small blood from his mouth as he grinned at the scowling man.

"Try that shit again, without sucker punching me like a little bitch,"

"They only bitch is you, stop acting like I can't take you." As he glared at him, fist tightening.

"There it is, that fucking face that pisses me off, you arrogant fuck," he tightened his fist heading towards his opponent when he was grabbed by Gin.

"Come now you boys play nice, your upsetting my guests," the gray haired man grinned widely as his slanted eyes opened slightly to stare at both Grimmjow and then Ichigo.

Grimmjow growled as he straightened himself up fixing his suit as he walked into the penthouse heading towards the bar. Ichigo straightened himself as he roughly tousled his orange hair.

"Ichi-nii, are you alright," he heard his worried blonde sister's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yuzu," as he patted her head.

"Are you sure Kurosaki-kun? Your bleeding!" He heard the auburn beauty say with a worried expression.

He touched the right side of his mouth to find blood on his finger, as he smiled at her shrugging it off," This is nothing, I've actually received worse."

He saw that made her expression worry more as she bit her lip stopping herself from saying more. Sora walked up as he shyly asked," He must of really pissed you off, did he mention something about your sisters?"

Ichigo avoided his older friends gaze as he made to explain a calm tone interrupted the friends exchange.

"It was actually a vulgar comment directed at our sister," both men stared at Ulquiorra, who stared at Ichigo eyes as if challenging him as he continued, " If he hadn't, I would of surely done so."

Sora stayed calm but Ichigo could see his fist tighten, but quickly unclenched as he stared at him, "Thanks Ichigo."

He nodded casually avoiding his friends eyes, wondering if the dark haired man would be grateful to him if he knew his true motives. Of course, he did it to protect Orihime's honor but the other part was ashamed to admit was Grimmjow seemed to read his inner thoughts.

He looked up to find Ulquiorra staring at him but his stares seemed different more suspicious, he scowled at the young man who's eye contact never wavered.

"Well, Gin and Rangiku I thank you for inviting us it was enjoyable, but I'm sorry to say we must retire," Sora said somberly with a hint of irritation. Ichigo could sense something was wrong with him.

"Awww, so soon but we didn't even get to talk much," the busty blonde pouted grabbing her boss's arm.

"Umm sorry Rangiku that we weren't able to conversate more, maybe next time," as he smiled down with a slight blush from her closeness.

"It's most unfortunate with your early departure, maybe we could spend some time together just like old times," the gray haired man grinned. He smile seemed eerily dangerous as he pulled the busty blonde to his side. Sora nodded to him feeling somewhat uncomfortable as he smiled, "I'd like that, Thank you." He left the couple to return to his family.

"Gin, would you leave him alone, he's my boss and he's harmless," grabbing her boyfriend lightly kissing his lips.

"I'm harmless too, " he grinned kissing her more passionately making her squeal as he tightly grabbed her bottom.

Ichigo saw Sora gather his sister who continued to be upset. Nel pouted and asked to be excused for a moment to go the restroom, as they waited patiently. Sora was interrupted by Yuzu who was a bit timid but became more relaxed when he smiled and asked her what she wanted. Yuzu asked to speak to him and Orihime privately as they walked away from the group. He made to move in the direction of Karin and his father when he was blocked by Ulquiorra who seemed to be just staring at him.

"Excuse me," the orange haired man said with an irritated tone.

"oh, I have no intention of moving," he said flatly.

Ichigo a little peeved at the young man's bluntness, "Look I'm not in the mood so excuse me."

Unmoving Ichigo made to say something when the other man started to speak.

"He may trust you, but you don't fool me Kurosaki."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, " Here I thought you were the silent type, cut the shit and say what you mean,"

"I see the way you look at my sister."

"I have no idea what your talking about," the orange haired said through clenched teeth.

"Your denial is quite irritating me,"

"I'm irritating you, Look get the hell out of my way," seeing that the green eyed man made no attempt to move he decided to move around him. He was stopped, as he looked down to find a pale hand grasping his arm, he looked up to glare at him as he roughly pulled his arm from his grasp.

The pale boy spoke continuing their conversation,

"Do you deny staring at her with lustful eyes? I wonder if what that obnoxious blue haired man said was indeed what you were thinking."

Ichigo's nostrils flared as he spoke," You bastard"

"Stay away from Orihime," he said eyes closed as he left heading towards the auburn haired girl.

He made to pursue the pale dark haired man and give him a piece of his mind. When he heard his father, "Ichi—gooo! Let's head home, Yuzu wants to prepare dinner."

"Look, I'm gonna head to my apartment, I'm not in the mood," he told his father.

"But Ichi-nii, you.. You promised you'd stay this whole week and leave Monday." Yuzu began to pout as tears started to form.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry it's just …"

"Your so mean, Ichi-nii," Karin said coming from behind arms crossed glaring at him.

He sighed palming his face, "Fine, I'll stay would you stop crying already."

Yuzu quickly stopped as she whipped her tears to give her brother a huge smile.

"Let's say our goodbyes, then go," he patted his sister's head.

He looked to try to find the green haired boy but was nowhere to be found, he also didn't see Orihime and Sora either.

'They probably already left,' he thought as he said his goodbyes to the rest of his friends.

* * *

TENSION! TENSION! I know in this chapter Ichigo and Orihime meet as adults for the first time but just have small interaction with each other. If you were disappointed I do apologize. I'm just setting it up for something much bigger. BOOHAHAHA! Don't worry more Ichihime. I couldn't stop writing GRimmjow and Nel interaction they are just too tempting.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I am so happy your enjoying my story. I also enjoyed a comment from ascribblewithfangs stating that the characters were spot on with their personality and dialogue. Even though this story is AU, I didn't want to change the characters at all because that's why I fell in love with them in the first place. I just feel it's sacrilege changing Kubo's characters, lol especially Orihime why would I change a character I absolutely adore and who Ichigo fell in love with. So with that please enjoy a chapter of ICHIHIME. I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I'm making the curry," Yuzu happily said taking her shoes off, before skipping to the kitchen. "Be ready when I call you," she shouted from the kitchen.

Karin and Isshin made their way to the living room turning on the television. Ichigo went upstairs to his old room to lie down staring at the ceiling in thought.

He thought long and hard on Ulquiorra's words that night, he wasn't sure why it bothered him it wasn't like his sister and him would ever meet again let alone be together. For one, he felt like she had a problem with the color of his hair. She was only nice to him out of respect because he was her brothers friend and she was generally a nice person. He hit his pillow in aggravation as his face hit the area he punched.

"Well that green eyed asshole still has some nerve even if I was... Argh!" He said and he roughly pulled his hair. After awhile of tormenting himself, he decided to go downstairs and see what his family was watching. Better that than listening to his own thoughts right now. He just wanted to sit and watch TV and keep his mind off the last few hours and especially about her. As he was making his way downstairs he thought he heard a woman's voice other than his sister's but he shook his head telling himself he was hearing things.

"I can put wasabi and red bean paste to the side you can add it later, just have a seat. I'm fine really I don't need help, your our guest after all" He heard Yuzu happily say wondering who the hell she was talking to that wanted those things in curry, his stomach began to lurch at the thought. Then he froze at the stairs when he heard the voice.

"Okay Yuzu-chan just let me know," he heard the familiar angelic voice say, as she nervously walked out the kitchen. The auburn haired girl didn't notice him as she made her way past him sitting on the couch with Karin. He realized he was holding his breath and he exhaled and turned around to go upstairs to his room.

When he felt something hard knee him in the back as his body hit the floor. He swiftly rose glaring at the dark haired older man, who came into the dark corridor grinning.

"You bastard what the hell was that for?"

"I was helping you enter the room it looked like you were having trouble, my boy."

"I wasn't having trouble, I noticed the food wasn't done so I decided to go back upstairs," he growled. "Well, come join us we have a guest, let's not be rude," the older man said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed, as he was dragged roughly by his father.

"Get off me old man, I don't need your help." He angrily pulled his arm from his dad's grasp then met surprised grey eyes staring at him. With a nervous smile she quickly rose from the couch to nod hello as he did the same, " Kurosaki-kun, it's nice to meet you again, I had no idea you were staying here." He raised a questioning brow at her as he thought,'Why, did she have a problem with me staying here?'

Slightly scowling, Orihime noticed his demeanor as she quickly corrected her words, "It's not to say I find a problem with it, who am I to say anything about you visiting your family. You see... I...ummm.. I'm, just a guest...In fact forget what I said, the blue men had complete control of my mind." Reddening from embarrassment, she sat back down fidgeting in her seat. Ichigo couldn't help but smile a little with her nervous banter.

"Sorry Orihime-chan, I kept that a secret since my son has a habit of scaring people." His father said.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the older man who smiled like an idiot. The auburn haired girl proceeded to apologize for the misunderstanding again as his father waved it away.

Ichigo cleared his throat as he went to sit next to Karin when he felt someone under him. He caught himself before he accidentally sat on his father's lap.

"Do you mind I was sitting here," he scowled at the man knowing full well he was standing in back of him a few seconds ago. He timidly sat near the auburn haired girl who was looking down and playing with the hem of her dress nervously. He awkwardly sat down trying to avoid eye contact with her as he glanced to see his father wiggling his eyebrows again. He glared angrily but quickly stopped as he felt someone staring at him. He looked down to his side to see beautiful gray orbs staring at him, he felt himself getting warm. He quickly turned his attention elsewhere trying to hide the flushed face he knew he possessed.

"Dinner's ready," Yuzu chimed in bringing the pot of curry on the table. Ichigo relieved of the distraction quickly followed everyone to the table. He looked up to see the auburn haired girl slowly walk towards the family already taking their seats, as she stopped abruptly noticing her face becoming pale. She caught him glancing at her as she looked to his side nervously. He furrowed his brows wondering what frightened her when he glanced at his side to find an empty seat beside him. Now she was afraid of him he thought as he began to scowl placing food on his plate.

"Come now Orihime-chan! There's a seat right here near Ichigo, don't worry he doesn't bite," then he leaned close to his son and whispered "hard" as he quickly leaned back and wiggled his eyebrows for the umpteenth time.

'I swear I'm going to rip those thick eyebrows off his damn face,' he thought glaring at the perverted man he called father.

Orihime was having a hard time trying to concentrate, she had no idea Kurosaki-kun was going to be there. She had agreed to stay over and Yuzu pleaded with Sora for her to stay. She had been excited when she first entered the home, their father was hilarious as always making her laugh but now she became uncomfortable. Even though she'd been told how beautiful she was by family, friends, and other admirers she always been subconscious of herself. She would wear loose clothing to hide her curves. Now she felt that the dress she wore to the party was a big mistake. She continued to notice his avoidance of her, And she would catch him scowling from time to time. She actually found his scowl to be hilarious and cute but now she felt it had been directed at her because he was annoyed by her. She began to feel tears begin to form as she tried very hard to push them back.

"What is wrong my dear, Orihime-chan, you haven't touched a thing, " the dark haired older man asked with a worried expression.

'Oh... I'm fine... I was just... it's nothing," she laughed awkwardly before looking down at her plate.

"Were you thinking about your brother?" Karin asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuzu added.

She hadn't been thinking about her brother but the memory of seeing his disappointed expression at the party soon caused a wave of guilt and sadness.

"I'm sorry Orihime-chan! I didn't mean to pry you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Yuzu solemnly said.

Orihime felt she could confide in them they always treated her kindly, she hesitated not wanting to speak in front of her crush but shrugged her fear away.

"I'm just afraid that I disappointed him, I had no right keeping secrets from him he's done so much for me."

"Why did you keep it a secret?" She heard her crush ask her as she froze for a moment glancing at him then towards the girls.

"I was also afraid he'd tell me I couldn't be with him."

"With him you mean the guy you like, did you tell your brother who it was?" The blonde twin asked.

The auburn girl slowly nodded 'no', " I promised to tell him when I was ready."

"He probably wasn't okay with that," Ichigo spoke to her again, she felt a knot in her chest that hurt at his words as her eyes went downward.

"Ichi-nii, why did you have to say that," Karin glared at her brother.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, Sora probably reacted in the same way I would of if you girls neglected to tell me the punks name." Karin continued to glare as Yuzu huffed at her brother, the auburn girl started to giggle.

"Karin, Yuzu! Kurosaki-kun is right Sora has every right to be 's not quite upset just hurt, but I promised him I would confide in him and he was okay with that." She gave a genuine smile towards the sisters.

"So Orihime-chan is this fella worth all the trouble?" Isshin asked starting to sniffle as he began to tear up, making his son's eye twitch in irritation.

"I'm not sure," she kneaded the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Why's that Orihime-chan?" Karin said softly ignoring her father's sobs.

"I wonder if causing my brother so much heartache for a person that... probably wouldn't accept my feelings in return," she laughed sadly as she continued,"I'll tell Sora who it was and never reveal it to that person. You see it's better this way, Sora would probably not approve in first place and it be uncomfortable for all of us if that person knew how I felt." She smiled pumping her fist as she started to put wasabi and red bean paste in her curry, ignoring horrified stares.

They quickly didn't press the girl as the conversation changed, the rest of the night was about funny skits in Laugh Hour, Kurakara high faculty members, and the twins aspiration for the future. Orihime helped Yuzu clean up and after watching TV, everyone soon retired upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Ichigo had waited for everyone at the house to fall asleep before he went to shower himself. He let the cold water cool his body, it had been overheated from seeing her at the party and now she was here with his family. He hit the tile wall as he rested his head on the cold surface. He also was upset seeing her sad over this guy who had no idea who she was. He never met someone with so many good qualities, all the girls he'd been with were so selfish and spoiled at times. He soon became a relationship for his sexual urges probably why it seemed he'd been with so many, as he never seemed to be satisfied. Who the hell was this guy, and if she felt her brother wouldn't approve of him he was probably some asshole. He tried to argue with himself why he felt this jerk didn't deserve her feelings, that he so selfishly wanted for himself.

He finished drying himself off and his tousled hair putting his towel in the wash. Chest bare he only wore shorts. His body was somewhat cooled by the shower but his mouth was still dry, he decided to get a glass of water. As he neared the kitchen he heard a noise that sounded like muffled sobs. His eyes focused in the living room, as he saw someone sitting on the far end of the couch. Auburn hair that fell on her knees that were hugged together by creamy soft arms.

"Orihime?" He said swallowing hard. He saw her squeak as she jumped composing herself as she quickly whipped her eyes. He couldn't see her tear stained face in the dark but he heard her crying.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she said avoiding eye contact. He sat across from her as he saw her eyes look up to look at him then slowly settle down to his bare chest, he saw her eyes widen as she began to fidget. He grinned at her nervousness, was it because she saw him bare chested?

"You didn't wake me, I've been up I just wanted a glass of water," he saw her nod and then bite her lip. He could feel his body temperature start to heightened.'So much for a cold shower,' he thought.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either so I came down here to not bother Yuzu or Karin."

"Hmm.. Were you crying because of him," he said through gritted teeth.

"Him? Oh ummm...yes"

"Why?"

She looked at his amber eyes with longing as she smiled, "I was wondering how kissing him would feel like, but then since I've never kissed before..., I was afraid he'd want someone more experienced." She pouted as she wrapped her arms at her waist.

Ichigo was glad it was dark he was sure his whole face was red, he ruffled his hair agitated.

"Look Orihime, your so worried about what he thinks your forgetting to take your feelings into account. Who gives a shit about what he thinks there's nothing wrong about being inexperienced," he said confused when he heard her giggle.

She smiled at him which made him begin to smile, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun! That makes me feel so much better."

"Good! Now let's go and get some sleep," they both stood up as he motioned for her to go first as she followed. He was distracted as he admired the sway of her hips from behind that he didn't notice she suddenly stopped. He bumped into her as he grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling forward. He felt the heat rise from his hands touching her shoulders and her whole backside was pressed against his groin.

He groaned trying to control the strain that was deep within, hoping she didn't feel anything.

She slowly turned to find his eyes completely shut unaware she was looking at him. She liked the feel of him especially when she felt his strong hands on her shoulders. While his eyes were still closed she found the courage to lean in closer as she slowly pressed her lips against his.

He felt her lips touch and everything else didn't exist anymore, he couldn't control himself as he brought her closer wrapping his arms around her. He hungrily deepened the kiss as she made to open her mouth with a soft moan. He felt her tongue clumsily search his mouth, at first hesitant but followed his lead kiss for kiss. She lifted her hands searching as they circled around his neck then one reaching up to grab his semi-wet hair. Her fingers kneaded through his hair, using his shoulders to support her as she stood on her toes wanting to deepen the kiss.

Feeling her chest pressed into him more, feeling only sheer cloth against his bare chest. Wanting to touch more of her he slid his hand under her shirt feeling the front of her bra. Soft lace and Soft mounds he felt as he explored with his hands. He felt her body react as his fingers brushed against her nipple. He broke the kiss from her as his lips trailed down her chin and neck. His hands lifted her shirt over her chest as he saw her gorgeous mounds heaving up and down. Leaning down to kiss the top of her bra he slowly lifted revealing her bare nipple he drew into his mouth arm supported her back as he continued his assault on her breasts.

His fingers moved down to her panties to slid them between her legs finding her surprisingly wet entrance. He flicked her hardedened nipple one last time as he lifted his head to take in her muffled moans with his mouth. She responded with a more aggressive kiss and arching her hips forward as his finger slid across her nub. He felt her legs weaken as his arm continued to hold her up as he continued to rub her vigorously eliciting a chorus of moans. He suddenly placed his large middle finger deep within her feeling her tight entrance.

"Your so tight and wet, Orihime," his seductive voice said as he groaned.

His fingers fingered her slick entrance as she opened her eyes to look into his amber ones as she breathlessly spoke.

"Is...mmmm. Is that bad, Kurosaki..kun?" He found her voice so sexy saying his name as he harden imagining her screaming his given name. Looking at her worried expression waiting for his response brought him back to reality. He stopped his ministrations, as he continued to stare at her watching her face change from heated to disappointment.

"Did I do something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" She sheepishly said as she slowly fixed her bra and clothing. She became nervous from his silence. She slowly put her hand on his chest trying to see his expression that was hidden.

He stiffened at her touch as he grabbed her hand lifting it from his chest enveloping her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry, Orihime...I should of controlled myself more," he somberly said as he looked up to see her. His guilt worsened as he could see her heated face as her expression seemed confused, he felt disgusted with himself taking advantage of someone so pure.

"Kurosaki-kun, I...I kissed you first it's not your …" she felt his grip on her hand tighten as he shook his head in disagreement as he let go.

"Please! Don't say that it isn't my fault, just go upstairs before we do something that we'll both regret."

He saw her eyes widen as they began to form welts of tears, she bowed hesitantly as she walked away quickening her pace.

Ichigo heard her soft sobs as she ran up the stairs, he palmed his face soon regretting it as he smelled her arousal on his hand. Her scent was all over his hand and it was intoxicatingly sweet, he groaned from the bulge between his legs that was aching so badly.

"I don't know if I can survive another day," he slowly walked up to his old room as a man filled with so much guilt. He was not only regretting what he did several minutes ago, he was going to regret what he was planning to do in his old room to release his sexual frustration. He closed and locked the door.

* * *

Ichigo decided to stay the next morning, he didn't want to break his promise of staying to Yuzu and he didn't want Orihime to feel like it was her fault for his abrupt leaving. She was partially the reason he wanted to leave but he couldn't bare to hurt her even more. Breakfast has been awkward as he somehow ended up sitting again next to the object of his desire. He would catch her grey eyes for a moment and as they drift down to his lips quickly flustering and turning away. After breakfast the family and guest got ready for their traditional Sunday beach visit, now it was called any Sunday Ichigo decides to visit. Yuzu packed the lunches as Orihime helped her with snacks and refreshments. Karin stood navigating Ichigo and their dad on where things should go in the trunk, causing her brother to yell at her for not helping.

"Shotgun," Karin shouted from the passenger seat of the car.

The orange haired man didn't voice his opinion in fear of upsetting the auburn haired girl so he sat near the window. It became more uncomfortable when Yuzu asked Orihime if she could sit by the window agreeing to sit in the middle. As she scooted in, he caught a glimpse of her apparel she wore, a violet flower patterned mini skirt with a white fitted tank top. He could only see the top violet string of her bathing suit that tied around her neck. Sweat began to drip from his forehead as he gripped the door handle, counting to three before he broke it. He decided to sleep even if it was an hour drive.

"Kurosaki-kun"

Her voiced echo in his head as her breast heaved up and down with a flustered face.

"Kurosaki-kun"

She moaned out his name as she moved her body forward to his fingers that were already deep within her. Removing his fingers he saw her pouted face, he grinned tasting her juices. Glancing at her embarrassment as she parted her legs more inviting him, he found his face was inches from her moist center. He licked between the slits erupting a loud moan.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Then her image began to fade but her voice still remained. He opened his eyes finding himself in the back seat of a car. He turned to find her lovely eyes staring at him with a worried expression before she shyly smiled.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Kurosaki-kun. It was either me waking you or your father, although I should of let you enjoy your dream you seemed so content," she said as she climbed out of the car.

He froze wondering if she could read minds, but as he left the car, he smiled at the absurdity.

"See Yuzu that's the stupid smile he had in his sleep," he scowled at his dark haired sister as red stained his cheeks.

"Come on Ichigo let's get the stuff out of the car, set the umbrella up and scan the shores for hot girls well in your case sweaty men."

"Come on Yuzu, Orihime-chan there's a spot right there," Karin pointed as she walked over her father who limply twitched on the floor from an elbow to the head he received from Ichigo.

After everything was set-up, Ichigo took a quick dip into the ocean to tell his sisters how the water was, but he used that excuse to cool off his overheated body from that dream. He walked back feeling the stares from women on the beach, but one in particular caught his attention as he saw her redden looking everywhere but his face.

Orihime couldn't help but stare at the chiseled chest dripping wet from the ocean, he wore red and black shorts, she could feel her face flush as she looked away. She took a quick glance as she saw him grab a towel whipping his face dry.

"The water is cool not too cold," he told his sisters. They started to remove their shirts and shorts revealing their bathing suits. Yuzu wore a baby blue one piece with matching bathing shorts. Karin wore a boy swimming shorts that were black with a matching black bikini top revealing her busty top. Ichigo glared at the whistles from the men who eyeing his sisters, which frighten them away. Isshin returned from the restroom already changed in his dark blue swimming trunks, Orihime noticed the man's chiseled chest and he was wider muscular wise then his son, she couldn't help blushing the man was attractive. 'That' s where Ichigo gets his handsome features and physique from' she mused to herself.

"Look Ichigo, father of three and still making young girls blush," as he posed in front of Orihime flexing his biceps as the auburn haired giggled.

'Come on, let's all take a family dip, you too Orihime," as he ran and jumped into the ocean his daughters following in suit.

Orihime lifted her white tank to show a violet bikini top with a small white heart on her right. She then proceeded to remove her skirt revealing short violet mini bottoms that had a big white heart on her left bottom. She bent down to put her clothing in her bag as she heard muffled groans. She turned to find Ichigo looking down rubbing his head.

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" She stated.

He nodded," It's hot, I'll be there in a bit." He said never lifting his head, with that she left. He lifted his head slightly as he watched her hips sway with every step. The heat returned full force it seemed hotter than the sun's rays that were hitting his skin. He got up as he walked behind her making her jump a bit at his presence.

"So you decided to join in after all," she said still glancing at the ocean.

"Yeah, it was getting too damn hot," he said as he saw his dad waving from afar.

"I know what you mean," she said as she jumped into the ocean and popping back up. He saw the water glistening off her body as the sun's rays touched her curves just right. He quickly jumped in to cool off, as he popped up he felt a splash of water on his face. He heard the beautiful giggle coming from her as she spoke, " Your right Kurosaki-kun it is very cool." She continued to smile as she swam around happily. He wondered how she could still smile at him after doing those things to her, hurting her. Orihime sensed his discomfort so she continued to cheer him up.

"You know Kurosaki-kun, your making the same face as a shark," she giggled ,"Except it be strange to see a shark with an orange fin." She stifled a laugh with her hands but couldn't control the giggles.

He found himself smiling at her ridiculous description of an orange finned scowling shark. He started to swim around her glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He saw her moistened lips and water falling down her chin to her chest, then he looked into her eyes.

"You know you don't have to try to cheer me up, Orihime, not how I treated you,"

"But...Kurosaki-kun has always been very kind to me."

"How can you still think highly of me when I stole..." He choked on his own words as he closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what to say.

"My first kiss," she began to redden as she finished his sentence.

"I stole more than that Orihime, and I could of …. never mind."

She swam closer, eyes still fixed on him.

"Your trying to protect my innocence no matter how much it bothers you?"

"Protecting! Hmpf, I did such a good job last night."

"You stopped before it went any further, Kurosaki-kun."

He watched her grey eyes happily admire him as she smiled brightly.

"The issue is Sora has been a good friend of mine like a brother, circumstances drifted us apart, now we have our bond again and I fuck it up by...Shit, he trusted me and I..." his aggravation showed as he felt the waves crashing into him.

"I... I understand it's...it's just that have you ever felt ashamed of wanting something, something that if attained could ruin everything around you. You think to yourself that it is wrong so why not stop, but you've wanted it for so long that it's all you think about." She looked off into the distance as she faintly smiled.

Ichigo did want something like that for so long, being with her nothing mattered and he felt content. He searched for happiness for so long after the death of his mother, once he found it he didn't want to let it go. Yet he felt selfish for wanting her, wanting to be happy no matter the consequences. But now he only cared for her happiness even if it hurt him. He closed his eyes inhaling deeply and then exhaling. He opened his eyes to find her staring patiently at him, he moved closer to her to move a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know if he means that much to you, that's he's constantly on your mind and makes you happy. Your brother loves you unconditionally and he'll learn to accept it. If it makes you happy and that's all a brother ever wants for his sister and cares about. Does he make you happy, Orihime?" He wearily said moving his finger across her chin before removing it. He saw her eyes close as her cheeks redden as she bit her lip when he removed his finger.

"Yes, he does more than anything," she said with no hint of hesitation.

"Then tell him how you feel and I'm sure he'll accept, your absolutely beautiful Orihime inside and out. He'd be an absolute jackass to turn you down."

She stood pumping her fist with determination that made Ichigo grin. He also stood nodding his head as he began to sluggishly walk away.

"Kurosaki-kun!" He heard her say in a low tone.

'Damn her sexy voice,' he groaned internally as he turned to find her hands behind her back as she bit her lip.'I swear she looks sexy on purpose.'

"Yes!" Was all he could manage to say.

"I first saw your picture when Yuzu showed me in grade school then we met in passing and ever since then my feelings for you have grown to appreciate , respect, crush, admire, lust over, and something so much more. Meeting again face to face now that I'm older nothing has changed. I hope that you would accept my feelings... Wow, at first I thought it be hard to do but once I started the words just came out so easily," she looked up to see Ichigo staring at her dumbfounded, her courage started to falter.

Still looking at her intensely he made his way through the waters, slowly heading towards her. He was several inches from her face before he slightly breathed out in relief and grinned.

"Of course," he said as he used his hands to grab both sides of her face and leaned in to give her a deep kiss. He encircled his arms around her giving her a hug as he lifted her, receiving a squeal of delight between kisses.

The kissers were oblivious to the world around them, they blocked out Isshin's crying to his late wife. Karin's shouts of disbelief of her loser brother being the guy, and Yuzu's surprised tone of "Ichi-nii and Orihime-chan ...kissing?"

In that moment nothing else mattered, It was just him and her in each other 's arm and that moment he was afraid to let go.

* * *

Two things I loved writing about this chapter aside from the hot interactions between Orihime and Ichigo (blushes). One: Orihime's interaction with Ichigo's family (I wanted to frig-gen see KUBO). Two: Writing about Ichigo's dilemma with Orihime at the beach. Until the next chapter. Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed I do love reading your comments.


	5. Chapter 5

I've been a naughty in the chapter..lol. As I'm writing this chapter I have this song (Vocaloid Dubstep -Fatal Force & Crusher P -Wildfire -extended Version) on repeat, I love this song. I am sooo glad you love this story, it makes me so happy and want to continue. The reason Sora is a major character in this story is because he's sort of a favorite character of mine in the Bleach manga. He's Orihime's first hero, in a way her first love, Ichigo had some major shoes to fill to hold a candle to him. I'm glad he became Orihime's hero and true love while never actually replacing Sora. Orihime had enough love in her heart for the both of them.

* * *

"That's what you were mysteriously doing, you said you were going to the restroom, not give that pig your number." The spiky haired said shoving her training gear into her locker.

The green haired girl was drying her hair from showering as she stopped to wink at her friend. "It's been 2 days since the party and he's already texting me." She was awkwardly putting on her shirt on and checking her messages at the same time, almost hitting herself with the locker.

"Pfft, of course he is, he wants to get into your pants."

"Oh my gosh, really," she gasped dramatically covering her mouth for effect then began to smile, "I'm not naive Tastuki, I already knew that." Closing her locker as she leaned against it, blushing.

"He's offensive, I can't understand what you see in him," shaking her head as she gathered her things to leave.

"I know you don't understand cause your not attracted to him," she giggled seeing her friend scrunch her nose in disgust.

"He's sexy, strong, and funny look what he texted me," she continued showing her phone. Tatsuki rolled her eyes looked up at the green haired girl before reading it out loud.

"Why don't you send a picture of your tits and I'll send you big tasty snack." She glanced in her friends direction stunned," Nel, how the hell is this funny he's being a dick."

Nel laughed, "Whatever! You act like I haven't said anything just as bad. Plus, he's just being honest and says what's on his mind." She rolled her eyes for her friends lack of sense of humor.

"He's still a pig."

"Who's a pig?" They heard the voice of their green eyed friend, whom Tatsuki had wanted to avoid as she sighed. He continued to stare at the spiky haired girl as he joined them in leaving the dojo.

"She's calling Grimmjow a pig," she giggled.

"Hmmmm! I find him loud and I consider whatever comes out of his mouth completely unintelligent." he said following behind the girls.

Nel fumed scrunching he lips together, "I knew you would think that, your both no fun," pointing to Ulquiorra and then pointing to Tatsuki," and a lack a sense of humor."

He eyed the green haired girl as if analyzing her, "I do find humor in the man's stupidity, I want to know why Tatsuki considers him a pig?"

"Are you trying to be funny, Ulquiorra?" Tatsuki glared at him.

"I was not intending to be, " he gave her an intense stare.

She swallowed hard before continuing," Your telling me you didn't hear his vulgar comments towards Nel and your sister."

"Nel is qualified to take care of herself, as for my sister. I'm even more inclined to dislike him, but as for his comments he just voices what some men are thinking."

Both girls redden as Nel began to laugh, " See Tatsuki even Ulquiorra agrees with me and he's the smaretest one in our group."

Tatsuki glared at Nel who only angered her more, when the green haired girl mockingly glared and stuck out her tongue.

"Anyways! I'll see you guys later. Father and Uncle wants to speak to me about some changes at the dojo, which will take up most of my time." She pouted waving to her friends as she headed to the other direction.

Tatsuki had wanted to voice to Nel to not leave her alone with their green eyed friend, but stayed quiet, she didn't want to deal with her friends third degree questioning. She glanced in his direction and quickly turned away quickening her pace when she saw him continuing to stare.

"Is there a reason for your avoidance, Tatsuki?"

She stopped, feeling annoyed as she quickly pivoted around to face him, eyes glaring at his unwavering stare.

"You really trying to upset me, Ulquiorra? You know very damn well why I don't want to be alone with you." She redden slightly as she stood her ground hands on hips.

He slowly started to walk towards her, eyes downcast as he walked past her hands in his pocket. Tatsuki started oi walk behind him keeping her distance from him.

"I promise to not say those things to you again if it makes you uncomfortable." She stared at his back skeptically she didn't trust his new found nice act, there was silence for a few seconds before the man in front of her turned towards her.

"Unless..." He was walking towards her eyes fixated, she began to step back fists clenched at her side, ready to hurt him if he tried anything.

"You don't want me to stop."

Her eyes widen as she felt a wall blocking her path, she also realized they were alone in a shaded alley. She started to blush at her predicament and began to slightly tremble when she felt him tower over her.

She looked to her sides for an exit when his hand was against the wall blocking her view. He made her uncomfortable which angered her since no one made her feel that way.

"Get the hell out of my way or..."

"I rather not listen to empty threats and I'm not planning on moving, I want to talk,"

"I don't care what..." Her words were cut off by the abrupt kiss from the intimidating man. Her eyes turned into a piercing glare as she made to punch with her right, as it was caught by him still staring at her. She became even more upset she used her other fist but he stopped it also, pulling both arms above her head. Eyes penetrating the petite girl who was staring at him with fury. Her blush became more apparent, when he used his body weight to secure her in place.

"Now for no more interruptions, I'll continue our conversation." He stopped gazing at her eyes to examine her now red toned cheeks, then down her pink tongue that peeked through to lick her bottom lip.

"Your denying your attraction towards me, I always pondered over the years what I possibly did to make you so upset whenever we spoke."

"It's because you piss me off, we don't usually agree on things, Ulquiorra." She said angrily struggling under his weight to get away.

"Given your personality that maybe the case, but whenever Nel spoke to me about my occasional female acquaintances at the time. Why did I receive hostility from you? At first I brushed it off as your dislike on my treatment of the girls but then you also disapproved on my choice of woman."

"They were poor choices," she stated avoiding eye contact.

"So was it just a few or all my choices? Why should you care about my choices, anyway?"

"I care about all my friends choices."

He removed his right hand using his left to keep both her arms above her. His finger brushed across her bottom lip, as he felt her body shake under him. He leaned in to press his lips firmly onto her mouth, as his hold weakened and her struggle ceased under him. She opened her mouth as he pushed his tongue passionately kissing her. He removed his other hand, letting her hands fall onto his shoulders slowly finding his black hair. Her mind was in a daze as he continued to kiss her with no sign of stopping. Her body was hot with desire for him, of course she would never admit it. How could she admit her feelings for him? He pulled away watching her dazed look.

"Do you still deny it?" He said sternly as he saw her turn away and scowl.

She felt him swiftly enter her pants, past her underwear entering her sex. She gasped as she felt his cold calloused hand touch her most intimate spot. She turned to glare at him as she found her body squirming towards him. She stopped when he slid his finger across her folds, as a soft moan escaped her lips.

Removing his hand, she watched him lick his fingers that were coated in her sex, his eyes focused solely on her. She felt heat rise from between her legs, her heart quickened watching his actions.

"Your completely soaked! Now did you start becoming aroused when I kissed you or was it when you noticed we were going to walk alone?"

She glared at him but quickly look down arms crossed around her stomach completely silent. He continued to study her with his eyes as he leaned back turning to walk away.

"Your leaving?" She nervously said then blushing at her poor choice of words, of course she wanted him to leave, didn't she?

He stopped to look at her from the corner of his eye, "Your correct in your assumptions of them all being bad choices, but they were simply just for sex."

She stood frozen hands tightly balled into fist at her side, as a single tear dropped to the side of her cheek,"Is that what this is... Am I another one to satisfy your urge?" She said through clenched teeth.

He walked up to her lifting her chin up as he leaned forward to lightly kiss her mouth tasting the salt from her tears.

"No, Tatsuki! You're the reason why those women could never satisfy me."

She looked intently at his eyes, seeing a hint of emotion behind his usual expressionless facad. She timidly grinned leaning up to kiss him on the lips roughly pushing him away.

"Baka," she said endearingly as she put her arms around him for a hug. For a moment they stood there as he lifted his arms around her tightening his hold.

* * *

Orihime sat at her desk in her room trying to study, but couldn't get a certain orange haired guy from her mind. She put her hand to her mouth to prevent the giggle from escaping. She decided and he unwillingly agreed, to not make their relationship publicly known to their friends and family yet. It was all so new, she just wanted to be content with how things were going. It mainly was her idea, she wanted to enjoy their time together before telling others, specifically Sora. Ichigo showed discomfort in keeping their relationship a secret but agreed on the basis that she promised to tell her brother as soon as possible.

Everything seemed like a dream that she was afraid she'd wake up from. She was so glad Karin and Yuzu were okay with her dating their brother, they expressed they were more than okay, ecstatic. Karin was happy for Orihime to be with the person she fawned over for all these years, but expressed her displeasure on her poor choice.

She heard the door to their home open, as she skipped out her room wondering which brother had come home. She saw the business suit and dark hair of her eldest brother. Sora heard of his sister, looking up to see her bright smile as he smiled back.

"I'm glad to see you happy again, Orihime! Did you have fun at the Kurosakis'," he said slipping into his slippers. He gave her a light kiss on the head as he put his briefcase down.

"Oh! We had so much fun, we talked about everything from clothes to robots. Kurosaki-san was so funny and nice."

Sora raised a brow at the over-excited girl he knew Ichigo's dad was weird but funny? He continued to listen to her content that she was smiling again.

"We all went to the beach, which was exciting."

"Beach?" A sullen voice came from the entrance, Orihime and Sora noticing their brother entering as he joined them in the living room.

"Oh Ulqu-nii! Yes, the Kurosaki's took me to the beach," she voiced excitedly forming a slight blush.

"No one bothered you right, since Ulquiorra and myself weren't there?"

"It's okay Sora! Karin, Yuzu and I had Kurosaki-san and Kurosaki-kun there, so no one bothered us.' She smiled as she blushed at the mention of her boyfriends name.

"Oh okay, as long as Ichigo was there, was his father hassling him about finding girls on the beach," the older man began to grin.

"You can say that," she nervously threaded the back of her head. She noticed Ulquiorra was staring at her, he seemed to watching her intently more than he usually does which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll continue studying," she kissed Sora and Ulquiorra on the cheeks as she skipped to her room.

"I'm glad she's happy again," Sora whispered. Ulquiorra nodded as he rose and walked to his room.

* * *

Grimmjow sat on the couch flipping through channels leaving it on a samurai flick, as he slouched down. He was trying to enjoy the fight scenes but only thought of green eyes, and perfect round breasts. He couldn't understand himself, he texted her after one day of meeting her and everyday after that. He was horny and he'd usually called from the list of girls on his phone he knew who were more than willing to please him. He growled at himself wondering why he was wasting his time on a tease.

"That's what she is, a damn tease! Stuck up rich girl who flaunts her gorgeous tits and round ass..." He shook his head violently trying to get the image of her body out his mind. He went to the kitchen finding hard liquor and putting it into a glass, as he chugged some from the bottle before closing the lid. He took his glass his phone beep, he saw a text from her.

 **'Enough texting, let's talk. Call me! = P'**

He growled at her demand, he texted her back as he sat back down on the couch.

 **'Fuck that! You call me!'** he grinned as he downed the cup of liquor.

'RING'

His brows furrowed at his phone in surprise, 'she fucking called' as he grinned seeing her number on his phone. He answered and slouched back.

"Yeah, who is this?" He heard her agitated sigh before speaking in her cute girly voice.

"Stop playing dumb, you know who this is."

"Maybe if you moan for me I'll remember your name,"

"I'm sorry I didn't give you the pleasure of making me moan, we haven't gone that far."

" Ahhhh Neliel! What do you want?" He sounded aggravated.

"Awwwwwwwww what's wrong, Grimmy. Your not sexually frustrated are you?" She mocked.

"Fuck you, you tease, did you call to bother me," he angrily said.

"Maybe I am sort of a tease but I don't mean to be." She whined mockingly.

Her whining over the phone made him harden as he pictured her pouted lips and sorrowful eyes in front of him.

"You don't mean to be? What a load of shit you do it on purpose."

"I'm not a prude or a tease I like to be fondled and kissed, it's just the guys I've dated were..."

"Little pussies and they were boring as shit," he spouted, a little upset at thinking of some loser fondling her.

"You could say that, I've always been told your supposed to feel something that makes your body feel hot." He heard him growl as she giggled on the other line.

"What's so damn funny?"

"You know at the party you made me feel..." She sounded like she was hesitating.

His ego shot up as he grinned remembering her redden cheeks.

"You are a fucking tease," he began to laugh.

"Shut up, I'm... I'm not a tease, asshole."

He heard her annoyance over the phone which humored him. "No need to be upset princess, it frustrates the shit out of me but I never said I didn't like your teasing."

"Oh...ummm but if it frustrates you then why do you like it?"

"Girls who tease and play hard to get are usually the ones aching to spread their legs for me." He smiled imaging her doing that.

"Then I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not like girls you know."

"Is that right, what's so different about you?" He knew she was different but he wanted to tease her a bit.

" I'm not a girl who drops her panties for any guy who has money, looks, or is a smooth talker," giggling at her words.

"Not even one who made you wet at the party?" He said nonchalant.

There was silence at the other end which made him show his full canines with a grin.

"I.. I didn't say anything about getting wet, don't flatter yourself," she stuttered nervously with her words.

"You must think I'm dumb and your st..stuttering proves I'm right."

"Fine, so what if I was, I'm still not going to let you go any further until I'm ready."

"Keep saying that your making me hard," he groaned.

"What? When I'm ready?" She sounded confused.

"Tsk! No dammnit! When you said about being wet." Irritated tone as he rubbed his hair in annoyance.

There was silence for a few moments before he heard a sigh, as she whispered," Me being wet turns you on?" As she softly laughed.

He groaned hearing her sexy giggle.

"Tease," he growled out as he sniggered.

"Just because I don't want to give my virginity yet, doesn't mean we can't do other stuff." She said getting the attention of the blue haired man.

"What sort of stuff?" He said perking an eyebrow feeling his pants start to tighten.

"Ummm I'm not sure... like I said I've only...""

"Yeah, Yeah I don't need to her what shit you did with those pricks."

"What about phone sex?"

"Phone sex?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I've never done it before." She said nervously.

"Yeah me neither... never had to when …."

"Okay! If you don't want to hear about what I did with other guys why should I hear about what you did with other girls?"

'Touche!" He laughed, "Have you ever touched yourself?" He gruffly said unbuckling his pants to free his hard on.

"Ummm...sometimes." Her nervous voice excited him and also her honesty.

"Why don't you start by touching …"

"I don't know if I can" she interrupted him with her pouty voice.

"What? Afraid daddy going to mad if he hears you?"

"He can't hear me from the other side of this huge house." She said peeved.

"So where are you in your room?"

"I'm sitting on my bed, why?" She innocently stated unaware of the swelling erection she was giving him.

"So tell me what your wearing?" As he pictured her in black lingerie.

"Well I'm wearing a white tank top and green shorts."

"Take them off." He said aggressively.

"Ummm..okay," he heard the bed squeak and her efforts of removing her clothing. When he heard her on the phone again he continued with his demands.

"Now tell me what your wearing?"

She was silent for a moment as she began to answer," dark green bra and panties."

He groaned as he laid on the couch with his boxers. It wasn't black lingerie but picturing her in the dark green undergarments complementing her creamy tanned skin and green hair, still excited him.

"Now remove your bra"

He heard the unclasp of her bra and her nervous breathing,

"…. and my panties, too?"

"Nah, leave them on for now," he grinned at her eagerness. 'Now rub your breasts until your nipples perk up."

He heard her heavy breathing then a small moan. He stopped his hands from reaching for his erection. He wasn't gonna give her the satisfaction of hearing him please himself, it was her fault he was in this predicament.

"My nipples are hard and sensitive... what do you ….want me to do..now?" She whispered.

"Take your finger and rub the top of your panties, and tell me what you feel?"

For a moment he heard her heavy breathing then a small whisper as she mumbled.

"What was that princess, I can't hear you?"

"It's wet." She whimpered.

"Good! Now take off your panties."

She whimpered a soft 'yes', making the heat from his erection burn, as he gritted his teeth.

"Do you want me to finger myself?" she said sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's a good girl and make sure to be extra loud for me. Now open your legs wide and start slowly."

"mmmhmmm," he heard her softly agree. Then her breathing became rapid along with short whimpers.

He growled grabbing the couch "Fuck it" he said out loud as he grasped his erection stroking it with a slowpace.

"Did you say ..Fuck it...mmm?" She breathlessly said.

"Yeah exactly what I want to do to your wet pussy," he groaned picturing the green haired woman sprawled in front of him begging for him to enter. "Next time I see you your gonna be begging me for permission."

Her moans and whimpers grew louder sounding as if she was almost close, "You can try... I'll just kick your ass...mmmmm oh."

"Shit! I never pegged you as being the rough type," he moaned out.

"Grimmjow, I'm not joking , your not...going to...FUCK ME," he heard her loud orgasmic scream as he covered the phone to groan at his release spouting a few curses, then placing the phone to his ear again.

"Nel?" He heard shuffling on the other end before she answered breathlessly, "yes!"

He grinned mischievously " You know you didn't have to yell at me to fuck you I'll be happy to oblige." As she hung up the phone.

He grinned as he headed towards the bathroom taking a cool shower, after changing himself he noticed his phone had a message.

"Goodnight, and I'm not joking around we're not going that far."

He really wasn't a guy to force himself on a girl he never had to, they were more than willing. But it was fun pushing her buttons.

"Night! I don't joke about fucking, you know you can't wait to feel every inch of me. =)

He grinned, laying on his bed thinking of her. "You Fucking Idiot!"

* * *

"Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked through the crowded sports bar finding the person who called him. He walked towards the booth with his scarlet haired friend nodding as he sat down.

"So what's new?"

"Nothing much still stressed out about finishing medical school and my job at the hospital. But other than that great. You?" He asked after ordering sake and sushi appetizers from the waitress.

"Ever since, Rangiku opened her damn mouth about me sneaking into to see Rukia, it's been Fort Fucking Knox and when she visits my place she has a damn chaperone. " he fumed taking a swig of his sake. Renji looked up waving a hand to get a person's attention before he yelled.

'Oi, Grimmjow!"

Ichigo scowled before glancing up at the blue haired man.

"It's nice to see you too, Berry Boy," ignoring the man's agitation as he sat across from Renji. Hailing the waitress as he order sake and a pitcher of beer.

Renji noticed the tension," Jeez, it's been a whole month get over it," he voiced speaking to both men.

"I honestly don't give a shit if this fuck don't like me,' the blue haired man eyed the orange one across from him as he downed his glass.

"Pshh, your right I don't like you, your mouth irritates me," Ichigo leaned back in his seat eyeing the man.

"Well I can say the same thing except I can't stand when you look at me with those fucking eyes."

"Wow! Your mouth, your eyes, if I didn't know any better I'd leave you two alone while you kiss and make up," he grinned as both men reverted their anger towards him." Cut the shit and let's enjoy hanging out."

Both men decided to cast away their pride, as they nodded lifting their glasses to Renji in agreement.

"So where's Sora? He said he was coming?" Ichigo eyed the scarlet haired man.

"He said he couldn't make it, a big case he still working on, Byakyua wanted Sora to personally handle."

"Watch out Renji, you not careful Byakuya be calling Sora his brother in law."

"Fuck you, Grimmjow"

Ichigo couldn't help but faintly grin at the man's blunt comment.

There was a cell phone ring, as the blue haired man reached in his pocket to answer the call.

"Yo!" He said chopping down on a sushi roll. As his friends watched a football (soccer) game on the flat screen.

"Pfft! Why should I pick you up there instead of your house." After a few moments he continued, " I don't give a shit if your daddy sees us." He said with an authoritative tone. The men's attention reverted from flat screen to the man on the phone, who displayed a wide grin.

"I told you what your whining does, keep it up and I'm gonna put something in your mouth …." his grin grew wider as he glanced at his cup. "Since you said please, then where do I pick your ass up?"After lifting his glass downing another shot of his drink, he grunted on the phone and hung up.

Ichigo and Renji exchanged puzzled looks as Renji took the initiative.

"I thought you made it perfectly clear that you don't deal with a girl who's going to give you headaches."

He eyed the scarlet friend as he clicked hi tongue as he raised a brow, "Headache?"

Renji rolled his eyes, " Let's see for one this girl lives with her dad? She whines? And you look slightly annoyed?" He watched his friend suck his teeth seeming annoyed as he slouched back, lifting his arms to the back of his continuing to stare at Renji not answering.

"That's on your list of things you don't deal with and I quote, 'Getting laid should be hassle free. No bitch is worth the trouble' end quote." Renji said.

"Shit! I said that so you could take my advice about Rukia." Avoiding answering his scarlet haired friend.

"Leave Rukia out of this, sure I'd deal with her outbursts and Byakuya's shit, but she's more than worth it. Stop avoiding my questions." he growled.

"How old is she that she's still living with her dad?" Ichigo gave the blue haired man a questioning look.

"Fuck you Ichigo! I'm not a damn pedophile I joke around about that shit. I guess you can say she just became legal." He chuckled.

"So 18, she must be doing somersaults in bed for you to break your own rules," the scarlet haired man chuckled. He noticed Grimmjow's grin soon faded to a scowl as he averted both men's stares getting the waitress attention for a refill.

Renji had been eyeing him while he drank from his cup, only to come to an understanding of his avoidance. His eyes widen as he spit into his cup.

"What the hell, Renji?" The orange haired man scowled getting the brunt of some of the spray as he annoyingly whipped himself with a napkin. Renji ignored Ichigo's complaints as he grinned at Grimmjow who furrowed his brows.

"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?"

"You haven't done anything with this girl?" Renji scoffed holding back the laughter.

"Wait! What?" Ichigo said with widen eyes looking at Renji then at the angry blue haired man.

"Fuck your assumptions, Renji."

"Don't give me that shit! They are not assumptions, you never hesitated before in gloating to us about what you did in bed, now your acting shy and pussy footing around my damn questions. How long have you known her?"

He continued to make eye contact with his tattooed friend," Four!"

"Four days?" The scarlet haired man reiterated.

"NO...weeks" the blue haired man said avoiding his friend's surprised stare."

"Four weeks? " Ichigo asked confused.

"Are you fucking deaf?" Grimmjow shouted clearly irritated.

"Grimmjow, you know damn well why Ichigo's wondering like I am why it's been close to a month. Shit! I can't get over it myself. You said you can get a girl to drop their panties within an hour of meeting her, if it takes longer than 2 days of knowing her, you leave."

"We mostly talk on the phone and occasionally go out." Grimmjow said flatly. He could see through the corner of his eyes, both men grinning and Renji bursting out laughing.

"You must be a damn pod person... you only call girls for a quick lay, never a conversation. Who the hell is this girl?"

Renji eyes rose calculating from the party being exactly a month and figured out who it was.

'Wait a minute, Is it that green haired girl that's friends with Sora's sister..umm?" He began to tap his head for memory.

"Nel?"Ichigo said bitterly eyeing the blue haired man with suspicious eyes.

"Don't give me that damn face, whatever I do with her is not gonna mess up your chances with Orihime," he wickedly grinned, which Ichigo grew in anger staring intently at the scarlet haired man.

"Whoa! Don't look at me I didn't say anything."

"Pshh Renji didn't have to tell me shit," he looked at the orange haired man coldly," You fucking punched me when I was fucking right. You damn hypocrite."

"Saying that shit about Orihime was uncalled for." Ichigo yelled.

"Uncalled for? You act like this is the first girl I said shit about, " he chuckled seeing Ichigo giving him a death glare as he continued, "you not only want her your fucking her already, aren't you?"

Ichigo's whole body shook with anger, "It's not like that we're in a relationship, we haven't gone that... why the hell am I am even telling you this."

"Because your a damn hypocrite, for giving me shit about being a pervert. Sora knows that your planning on teaching his little sister how to be woman," his laughter erupted when he saw the flushed scowl the orange haired man gave as he averted his glare to the flat screen.

"Sheesh Ichigo, at least I had the balls to tell that pompous ass brother of Rukia when we finally decided to go out,"

'Renji! I was going to tell Sora, she decided she wanted to be the one to tell him," Ichigo said looking downward.

"Bullshit! You pussy!" Grimmjow chuckled along with Renji

"I understand you don't want to hurt her feelings, but if your not the one to tell him. It'll look like you weren't man enough to tell him." He inquired to his friend seriously all joking aside. Ichigo stared at the wet imprint his cup left on the table as he contemplated the full weight of his friends words. Ichigo nodded, " I'll tell him."

"I still think you're a pussy," Grimmjow jabbed receiving glares from amber eyes.

* * *

She wrapped her thighs tighter around his waist arching her head back with a loud moan as a realease of pleasure began flooding all at once to meet between her core. With shorts huffs of breath, he began to increase his pace grabbing her hips entering her deeper and harder. He released moments later with an anguished moan deep within his chest as he tightened his hold on her hips. Releasing her legs, she slide down from his waist as she leaned against the wall, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck for support.

"Ulquiorra," the spiky haired girl said sounding winded as she started to release her hold on him. Pulling up her skirt and buttoning her shirt as she glanced at the dark haired man nervously.

He had already discarded the used condom as he began to fix his belt, when he glanced at her intently.

"Don't you dare gloat about what happened here?" She tried to sound threatening but found her faltering tone not so convincing. He continued to view her as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Do I seem like the type?"

She looked up for a moment to meet his eyes as she nodded 'no.'

"Then why mention it?"

'I don't know.." Everyone in the dojo knows about..." She closed her eyes in agitation not wanting to say the words, thankfuul when he started to speak.

"My sexual encounters...you honestly believe me to be those gossipers I distest. They only knew because of the foolish girls themselves."

"No! Forget I said anything," she scowled at him crossing her arms.

He walked up to her placing his hand to cup the side of her face as he leaned in close. The close proximity of their faces made her forget her frustrations as she felt his heated touch.

"I was under the impression that we had mutual feelings for one another?" He began to glide his fingers across her lips then looking up to meet her gaze. 'unless you feel being my girlfriend is unbearable."

"Girlfriend!" She blushed.

"Unless you rather be sexual partners that arrangement I have no problem with, but I do prefer a relationship with you." His eyes never averting her attentive stare.

"I'm not keeping this from Orihime or Nel," she eyed him critically.

"I had not intention of keeping us a secret," with that he moved in to give a chaste kiss.

"We better hurry or Sensei will be pissed at us for being late." She straightened herself as she gathered her school belongings from his bedroom floor.

* * *

It had been a few days since their friendship turned more and they secretly met after school when Orihime was going to club activities. He gathered his things as they exited his room as he made his way out. She surprised him with a kiss and a grin, turning and walking out of the apartment as he followed.

Weeks had past since the kiss at the beach with her boyfriend. She couldn't control her excitement during the day and keeping the secret from her friends was hard. She promised Ichigo she would tell Sora but as the days past she found it harder and harder to tell him. Ichigo and her both had been busy with classes and him with work. She would use excuses to her brothers and friends that club took longer than usual, as they went to places that were semi-crowded to hang out and chat. He was always a gentleman but she did like when he gave those passionate kisses. She was broken out of her daze as her phone rang, as she noticed her brother calling her.

"Hello Sora!" Her voice had a tinge of nervousness, she hoped her brother didn't catch.

"Hime! Are you okay you don't sound well?"

"Oh no! I was just running to my club, he-he!" she giggled.

"Well, be careful not to fall okay?"

"Okay, Sora."

"Well, the reason why I'm calling is because I'm bringing home food from your favorite restaurant and chocolate cake from your favorite bakery."

"Umm, what's the occasion?" She asked confused.

"Well, ummm because of your high grades, " he said sheeppishly.

She knew he was making it up as she pressed him, " I always get good grades and so does Ulquiorra," she giggled hearing her brother sigh.

"okay, you caught me, I guess I'm just glad you not sad anymore." She heard him sadly say. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, Sora it was my fault I should of told you...Umm Sora?" She asked grabbing the phone tightly.

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to tell you.. I promise to tell you everything when I get home," her voice sounded determined and happy.

"Of Course," she heard her brother purely excited.

"No more secrets, Sora. I love you."

"I love you too Hime, See you home."

After saying there goodbyes she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, as a bright smile shined across her face. She didn't know why it took her so long and she should of taken Ichigo's advice in the first place. Sora deserved to know and she had the courage to tell him about Ichigo.

* * *

After work Sora picked up the food and cake he had ordered. As he walked to the apartment with a happy grin, he made his way to the door. He found Ichigo leaning against the door head downcast in thought with his arms crossed.

"Ichigo?" The older man asked questioningly.

He saw the man quickly compose himself as he scratched the back of his hair nervously.

"Ummm is it okay if we talk?" His eyes look determined as he stared at the older man.

"Of course, Please come in," he grinned at him gesturing his hand for the man to come in. "Please have a seat, give me a moment to put this down and put the cake in the fridge."

Ichigo noticed the bags from La Carte Restaurant he knew Orihime enjoyed eating from and Choco Cakes. "I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Oh..." As he noticed the young man's attention to the bags," I just got Orihime's favorite food and dessert."

"What's the special occasion," the orange haired raked his brain Orihime didn't mention anything to him.

"No occasion, it's just a big brother doting on his little sister," he grinned giving Ichigo a cup of hot tea and sitting across from him. He saw a nervous expression on the orange haired man as he stared into the cup.

"So... what is it you want to talk to me about?" He saw his friend look up at him then set his cup on the table.

"It's about Orihime and the guy," he said sighing.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows," Hime? I don't understand... Wait did she happen to tell your sister's about this guy?" He felt relief wash over him knowing his friend could give him some insight.

"Not exactly," he said with a faltering grin.

'So how did you...she ..She told you," he felt heartbroken and sort of jealous at Orihime feeling more comfortable talking to his friend than him, her brother. Ichigo saw his friends sadden posture as he kneaded that back of his head," Look, Sora she had to tell me."

"Why would she talk to you and not her own brother," he could hear a tinge of anger in his words.

"It's because I'm the guy," he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again to glance at the man across from him.

Sora's eyes widen with a shocked face, "You... but how?"

Ichigo explained about Orihime's crush on him stemming from a picture she seen from Yuzu.

"Thanks for telling me, who knew my sister was one of the many admirers of the Ichigo's fan club," he began to laugh as the orange haired man nodded.

"Sora, I'm not finished," he saw the older man abruptly stopped laughing and then stare as his friend seriously. "There's more?" He furrowed his brow as he saw the orange haired man nod 'yes' when the door to the apartment opened.

Both men expected to see the auburn haired herself, but Ulquiorra walked through the door instead. He took the scene with his brother speaking to his friend Kurosaki. He noticed his brother's unconfortable demeanor , something he been upset.

"What's he doing here?" He asked his brother still eyeing the orange haired man.

Sora was a little confused at Ulquiorra's indifference to his friend but answered him anyway, " We were talking about Orihime and..."

"The answer is no," he interrupted his brother still continuing to stare at Ichigo's upset expression.

"I wasn't asking you," Ichigo snarled.

Sora was more than confused at both man's interaction and conversation, "What the heck is going on?"

Ichigo was about to speak when once again Ulquiorra felt it necessary to speak instead, " He's attracted to our sister, I'm clearly giving my answer to his question of having a relationship with her. Is that correct, Kurosaki?"

"Is this true, Ichigo?" Sora's said trying to suppress his anger. Ichigo's anger subsided as he nodded 'yes' to Sora.

"Yes, I want to ask..." He was interrupted by the door opening once more as all three men glanced at the stunned girl. She looked around as she nervously giggled.

She saw Ulquiorra sit down as she spotted her boyfriend and began to blush red," Kurosaki-kun?". He gave her a widen smile as she did the same, Sora saw the exchange between the two and was surprised by Ichigo's smile, "I'm sorry Ichigo but the answer is no."

Ichigo and Orihime's smile faded as they stared at the older man. Orihime confused, stared at her brother than at Ichigo, "What's this about?" She asked tightening her grip on her shoulder bag. Realization hit when she saw the deep scowl of Ichigo and his clenched fist.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I... I had to tell him." She felt her legs almost fail her but continued to hold herself up. She realized the gravity of the situation and what her brother was denying.

"You promised," she faintly whispered to her boyfriend, as a tear ran down her cheek. Ichigo felt his insides crumble from the pained expression she had. He felt guilty for being the cause of that.

"Hime, was this what you meant by telling me?" She heard his serious tone and shook her head in agreement. " Whether the truth came from you or Ichigo the answer would have been the same."

She closed her eyes as more tears cascaded down her cheeks wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I don't think she needs the third degree from her brother right now." Ichigo expressed harshly throwing politeness out the window.

"I don't think I need you to tell me what I should do with my sister, Ichigo," Sora's voice was stern as it started to rise.

"I get it Sora, your pissed! BUt don't take it out on her. If you need to be mad at someone be mad at me." Sora glared at the man across from him.

"Kurosaki, is right of 's unaware of this man's true intentions." Ulquiorra decided to add.

"What exactly are my true intentions, Ulquiorra?" He glared at the stoic young man. Both men seemed to glare at each other as Sora began to talk.

"Don't play dumb Ichigo, you and Grimmjow are practically legend in using woman,"

"Are you fucking serious, Sora, your comparing me to Grimmjow," his scowl became deeper as he felt himself begin to boil inside. 'We've been friends for years you were like a brother to me, are you honestly saying I'm like that?" Ichigo spoke with a hurt expression.

"I don't know you anymore and I already have a brother," Sora said almost broken as he saw Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"No! Please don't stop being friends because of me," Orihime cried out.

Ichigo walked up towards her as he brushed the tears from her cheeks watching her grey eyes sorrowfully staring at him.

"Don't blame yourself, you were never the cause. This is between your brother and I" she knew he was lying but she nodded taking comfort that he was trying to make her happy.

"So don't cry anymore," she saw him smile as she nodded and gave him one as well.

'This is very touching," they both heard the green eyed brother say. Orihime saw him rise as his eyes were focused on the man that was in front of him.

Ichigo continued to whip the tears from her satified they were gone, his attention turned to her younger brother as his smile was replaced with a scowl.

"Speaking of which... you've touched her, haven't you?" Ulquiorra glanced at his sister's wide –eyed reaction before turning his attention to the scowling man.

'Judging from my sister's reaction it was more than just kissing...am I right Kurosaki?"

He glared at him, "That's none of your damn business."

"It's actually is my business, she's my sister," the pale skinned brother angrily said facing the man in between his sister.

"Please! Don't fight," Ichigo glanced to find her hands grabbing his arm, his anger subsided.

"I think you should leave, Ichigo." Sora said. Orihime looked to her brother with pleading eyes as she began to tear once more, "Sora, Please..." She felt a hand gently grab her shoulder prompting her to stop.

"It's okay..." He said as he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, " Promise me you'll stop crying and continue to smile."

She made to speak but nothing came out," Promise me, Orihime," he said smiling, but she could see that he was still hurt. She whispered as she whipped the tears, "I ...I promise."

"Good!," he grinned. "Goodbye, Orihime." He stopped himself from kissing her. She sensed his hesitation as she tiptoed to kiss him on the lips.

"Goodbye, Ichigo," she gave her most hopeful smile. Pleased he turned and walked out and closed the door.

* * *

Orihime continued to stare at the door as if waiting for him to comeback.

"Hime?" Sora called her name for a second time before she responded.

"Sora?" She turned as she had an exaggrated smile," Oh, I'm sorry where are my manner's you bought my favorite foods and I haven't even said my thanks... Thank you, Sora." She gave him a peck on the cheek and her giving her sweet hugs as she turned and headed towards the dining area. Sora was shocked and a little hurt as she acted like nothing had happened a few seconds ago. He was about to speak to her when she interrupted his thoughts with laughter.

"Not only food but a movie, you bought Android 77, now your just spoiling me," she glanced at his direction with a bright smile. "Come on guys before the food gets cold." She motioned for both her brothers to sit as both men gave each other curious glances at one another before sitting on the table near her.

"I remember how much you loved it when you were younger."

"I was 13 when I saw it, I can't believe you remember...Ulqui-nii you have to watch it with us"

Ulquiorra watched her with passive eyes as he eyed the DVD cover. The cover had a mechanical woman figure except her face was human with a single tear from her eye as she embraced a man who was human.

"Science Fiction?" He stated flatly lifting his gaze back to her.

"Yes, but I'm afraid to disappoint you but there are no green aliens, it's set in futuristic earth, it has action, drama, and I love it. It's fascinating I was so obsessed with Shara the main character I told Sora that in the future I would create an android and program my memories into it." She laughed hysterically.

Sora slightly grinned remembering the idea, " not Android Hime again I thought you got over it."

"Not really.." She looked at her plate of food and blushed from embarrassment, " I guess it's an immature idea."

"Not immature some of your ideas you spout sound better than what the movie studio dish out."

All three of them never mentioned what happened earlier. As they made their way to the living room to watch the movie. Ulquiorra watched the movie with interest which was odd because not a lot of movies peeked his interest.

The movie was about a female scientist who transfers her knowledge and memories onto an android, naming her the 77, since all other trials had failed 76 times, the 77th had been a decades into the future she wakes from a frozen sleep, to find the world filled with androids and humans but realizes that being a product of an android herself. She meets a fellow scientist who's fascinated with her being an android possessing genuine human emotion. He vows to protect her noticing her knowledge of putting memories into androids catches the eyes of dangerous people. The movie continues with great fighting, moments of dramatic and romantic scenes. The human man dies trying to protect her, she finds herself with a burden of choice, she has the power to give eternal life. But the loss of the man she grew to love, she decides to erase her memories. The movie ends with her being a complete shell of her former self, a normal emotionless android.

Ulquiorra from time to time eyed his sister at her intense gaze, her excitement, and tears at the sad watched her wipe the tears from her eyes as she then starts to laugh.

"I sort of grasp the movie when I was younger, but now that I'm older and understand it more I can appreciate it. Thank you Sora it's still my favorite movie...Ulqui-nii did you like it?

"Yes!' As he rose from his seat heading towards the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"You did...Yay!" As she followed him in the kitchen.

"Was it the action that drew you in?" She grinned.

"Hiraku and Shara's tragic love story," Ulquiorra said surprising the girl.

"Really? I did too except it wasn't a tragic love story."

Ulquiorra's eyebrow rose at this interesting comment, "How so?"

"Well they grew to love each other and he protected her and I feel like when he died she died when she deleted her memories. Her soul was free and in a sense they reunited together even in death."

"Hmmm," he continued to eye her as he drank the bottle, " To me.. She never had a soul only memories created by a human who died a long time ago. So it ends with their souls never meeting."

She nodded as she gave a guarded smile, "Well thinking about it that way that would be tragic," her grin began to fade as her eyes went downcast. "But I guess it was myself wanting their tragic end to have some sort of meaning, a happy ending." After standing there for awhile Sora called her.

"Hime?" Sora said wanting to comfort her.

"Sora , I'm fine I'm just tired it's been a long day and … I love you both ."

He nodded as he watched her enter her room.

"Ulquiorra...do you think I was too hard on her?"

"I believe you reacted the way a brother would, her obsession with Kurosaki was the result of her inexperience in handling a relationship and he would of took advantage of that."

"Yeah" Sora said it in a tone as if trying to believe his brother's words, Ulquiorra could hear his indecision in his tone.

"Unless you believe Kurosaki truly had feelings for Orihime?"

Sora looked up regarding his brother's words, "I've been friends with Ichigo, and he's always been there he's a great guy but..." He began to contemplate as his shoulders tensed. " Then I also know the Ichigo in a relationship, whether if the girl was at fault or not he always seemed bored. To me he seemed to be disappointed when the girl is not perfect finding fault in them. I don't want that for Orihime I don't want him to hurt her because he finds flaws. I don't want her to change anything about her to please him, she's perfect the way she is. No! I made the right decision, even if it cost me my friendship with him. I'd do anything to protect her."

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement at his brother's resolve. He said goodnight as he entered his room. Sora walked down the hall stopping by his sister's door to her room. He felt his stomach turn as he heard the stiffled cries, he wanted to go in and comfort her but she needed space.

"I'm sorry, Hime, but understand I'm doing this to protect you because I care.' He thought to himself as he walked into his room to sleep.

* * *

I know last chapter was so beautiful but I'm afraid I had to split them up again. Please don't take Ulquiorra's actions as being a jerk he's just protective, in a way he's new to all this Sora and Orihime are teaching him what a family is. So he sort of sees Ichigo as an intruder who wants to disrupt that. I hope you enjoyed the story. OMG! Do I love writing Grimmjow, he's friggen oozes raw, angry, unforgiving sex appeal.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! Sorry life got in the way. lol! I'm introducing new characters into the mix I really hope you enjoy how I fit them into the story. Sort of like how I made Ulquiorra become related to Orihime and Sora, it just seemed perfect. I really am trying to keep the characters true to the manga in the AU world I created.

* * *

"Orihime? Did you hear what I told you?" Tatsuki yelled out.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's the blue men distracting me again." She stated nervously.

"I'm sure it's a man with a certain orange hair that comes to mind." Nel purred watching her friend blush.

"With our schedules, we haven't seen each other and you're off daydreaming," her spiky haired friend said.

She could hear her friends irritated tone, 'I'm sorry Tatsuki, I didn't mean to ignore you, I won't do it again."

Satisfied, she continued to talk," I need to tell you guys something," as she started to fidget nervously that was so unlike her.

"Oh this must be good, go on." Nel straightened up from the floor.

"Ulquiorra and I are...dating." She flinched at both girls high pitched squeals.

"I thought he annoyed you...How?..When?" Nel grew more anxious with her friend.

"He never said anything to me?" Orihime gave a confused look.

"That' s because I threatened him to not say anything until I told you. To your question, we've been dating for a couple weeks and I guess I've always liked him and so did he."

"How romantic..I'm so glad the two people I love and care about are together." The auburn haired friend beamed wrapping her arms tightly around her friend," Now we're officially sisters."

"Whoa, not so fast Orihime. We're just dating just because we had ..." Her eyes grew as she stopped herself from saying anything else. She turned beat read as she swallowed hard.

"Tatsuki's what's wrong?" Orihime said worriedly.

"OMG! You little slut." Nel giggled as her friend's eyes widen and became angry. "I'm kidding but you guys actually..."

Tatsuki closed her eyes exhaling as she nodded, 'yes'. Nel screamed hoping from her seated position.

"I don't blame ya... I've always thought Ulquiorra was good looking but I don't care for the strong and silent type. Also Sora ..but alas our love was never meant to be" she dramatically lifted her hands reaching for an invisible hand. "Sora's only gotten more handsome and masculine but now I have Grimmy."

"So you two?" Tasuki gave a questioning look.

"No.. not yet...we've been dating. I mean we kiss but that's all." The green haired sounded disappointed. "I mean I'm not ready ...but when we kiss and his hands are all over me." She began to hug herself as she reddens.

"Wow, and here I thought you've done every position and everywhere in his penthouse," Tatsuki slyly grinned.

"I get the feeling he wants to, and he's so sweet. I'm the one initiating the kiss and we start to fondle each other but when we go further I get scared. So I guess he senses that and he stops. But then we get on the phone and he teases me about sex. Argh! I hate him why does he have to be gentlemen." Nel pouted.

"Talking about sex on the phone?" Orihime whispered as both her friends began to laugh at their friend's lack of sexual knowledge.

"Phone Sex! It's talking on the phone with your partner and telling each other about what they plan on doing sexually to one another, then the conversation is so heated because it's described in detail that both partners tend to touch themselves." Tatsuki explained nonchalantly as Orihime began to redden at the thought of hearing Ichigo saying what he would do to her, she cupped her mouth looking at her friend's curious glances as she turned her attention to her fingers.

"So, umm .. would fondling. Be considered something sexual to talk about during these phone conversations?" She spoke biting her lip in embarrassment. "I guess so why?" Tatsuki said raising her brow questioningly at her timid friend.

"Since seeing Ichigo, she thinks that a matching sexy voice to the looks she wants to talk to him again about fondling her breasts." Nel chimed in laughing as she gestured cupping her own breasts making the auburn girl aggravated.

"Not only that" she pouted, " I can talk about more," she said sheepishly.

"Like?" Nel curious to know of her shielded friend's answer.

"Like removing my bra while he perks ….my nipples with his fingers and ...tongue," Tatsuki and Nel watched with amusement as her friend began to stutter but then there amusement slowly faded when they watched their friend close her eyes describing more without hesitation in her voice.

"Then he reaches between your legs and you're ashamed because he's found you completely. ," her tone was low as she grabbed the hem of her skirt tightly making her knuckles white. " He answers your pleas for more fingering you in and out. He finds out you're a virgin and you're disappointed when he stops," Then their confusion turned to concerned when they saw a single tear streak down their auburn haired friend's cheek.

"If you knew this was the last time he was going to touch you, you wished you would of forced him to go further," then her eyes opened aware of her surroundings glancing over at her friends stunned heated expressions. She hurriedly whipped away her tears and gave nervous laughs, "See I...I know enough."

"Orihime you honestly think we're going to believe that you made that up, Who was it?" Nel said as Tatsuki chimed in angrily,"Who do I have to castrate? Who touched you Orihime?" As the spiky haired girl began to fist her hands, eyes intent on hurting someone. Orihime's eyes widen and started to violently move her hands in front of her.

"Tatsuki! Please don't hurt Kurosaki-kun ...I ..I initiated the kiss that led to..." She stopped herself from continuing as she reddened.

"Wait! When did you guys meet again, during the party you didn't say a word to each other?" Tatsuki exclaimed her mouth agape.

"Well, Yuzu forgot to mention that she begged her brother to stay the weekend."

"So you not only met the family but slept in the same house as him... secretly did those things in the dark." Nel began to pout, "I am soo jealous."

"There's something else she's not telling us, Nel. Something happened what is it Orihime?" Orihime sighed drudging up the confession at the beach to the altercation that led to Ichigo's departure.

"Sure I thought he was a jerk but so is Ulquiorra I can't believe he did that. Your brothers were acting on impulse they're too proud and overprotective," Tatsuki fumed.

"Wow, I'm kind of nervous introducing Grimmy to father," Nel said biting her nails.

"Your father doesn't care who you go out with, he lets you do what you want." Tatsuki shot back.

"He does let me go out with whoever I choose but when I introduce them, he embarrasses them with lude jokes and scares the crap out of them by asking to spare with them. It's almost like he secretly telling me that they are not good enough especially when he tells me , 'That was fun Nel-chan, but it seems they don't get my sense of humor.' I tell myself that even without his approval I'll continue to date them but I end up breaking it off because I do want his approval... I'm afraid," Orihime scooted near her friend placing her hand to comfort her upset friend. "I value his approval so much and I really like this guy I don't know what I'd do if...your brave Orihime you were going to tell Sora even if it was Ichigo that told him in the end."

"I wanted to keep us a secret from Sora but he didn't deserve that, not when he's given me so much. Even though it ended the way that I had dreaded, a huge weight has been lifted and no more secrets between us." Orihime said with a saddened smile.

"I guess your right. Father does want to meet him and I keep putting it off," she said with a determined grin, " Okay I'll introduce Grimmjow.

"Oh, I'm glad to help, " she expressed smiling.

"I think you should still call him Orihime, " Tatsuki broke the silence.

"Tatsuki! My brothers told him to stay away from me."

"Exactly but they never said you couldn't, you can still talk to him on the phone. Listen Orihime, like I said your brothers are too overprotective of you as am I but there's a difference. I don't see you as a little girl. Big brothers in a way get jealous of another male getting their sister's attention. They have it in their stupid minds that you don't know any better and they should make all your decisions." Tatsuki huffed in annoyance.

"Sounds like you know from experience... did your big brother get on your nerves?" Nel laughed, " I guess you don't have to deal with it since he's been overseas for years. I've never even met him."

"I do miss him and I don't have to deal with him... Big brother's can be so stupid," she laughed as she stared at the other girls who's eyes widen and was staring past her looking at something in back of her. She hesitated as she slowly turned to see a tall built man with dark spiky hair and a tattoo of a 69 on his left bottom neck. He was much older than she remembered him but still had the same features, she eyed him in shock as he leaned against her door frame with a firm expression.

"Is that so... little Tats. I was under the impression that I was the center of your universe, " he said lifting himself off the frame eyeing his sister oblivious to everyone in the room.

"Shuuhei, when did you get back?" She stated with gritted teeth, 'What are you doing snooping in my room." She shouted in irritation.

"Such a harsh welcome, fine I'll be downstairs...waiting for our parents I'm sure they'll be more appreciative." He said as he realized her guests, his eyes widen to see beautiful busty beauties staring at him with a smile. He nodded then felt his cheeks flush as he turned around rather quickly leaving his sister's room.

"I guess you do have to deal with a big brother, Tatsuki," Orihime whispered.

Nel began to hastily rise from her sitting position on the floor heading towards the door before Tatsuki grabbed her arm firmly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, since you so rudely not introduce us to your brother I'm going to say hi."

"Not without me your not."

"I'm so glad I don't have a hot brother I'd surely have a brother's complex." Nel blushed.

"That's gross Nel and my brother is not...ewww. Why am I even talking about this." Tatsuki began to turn a shade of green from disgust.

"I was just joking about the brother complex but not about how hot your brother is, I can't be the only one, Orihime?" The green haired girl gesturing to her auburn haired friend for recognition.

Orihime began to look around avoiding their eyes as she blushed.

"Orihime! I thought Ichigo made you get over my brother?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Tatsuki just...just because I like Kurosaki-kun doesn't mean umm... I don't find him attractive."

'Exactly! I have Grimmy but I'm not dead, Tatsuki."

"Whatever, Let's go! And Nel...behave yourself." She eyed her green haired friend sternly.

"Who me?" She said mockingly with a finger to the cleft of her chin. Tatsuki rolled her eyes at the fake display of innocence as she continued to head downstairs.

She found her spiky haired brother in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. He looked up to see his sister and her friends as they sat on the bar stools in front of him.

"So you did miss me," he eyed her with a small grin as he put the turkey and condiments back in the fridge.

"Of course I missed you, you idiot. I just don't like you in my room without my permission," she spat.

He gave her a serious look as he took a bite of his sandwich and continued after swallowing, " Your pissed off because I caught you talking shit about me."

"I don't hide talking shit I'd say it to your damn face, jackass."

He chuckled as he spoke, ' I really miss these...what's the word? Ah yes! Heart to hearts we have."

"Oh shut up, anyways I wanted you to meet my two best friends this is Nel Odelschwanck and..."

'Hi, it's so nice meeting you it's Shuuhei Hisagi right?" She interrupted Tatsuki as she smiled at him.

He lifted a brow to her giddy smile and at her forwardness, " Yeah, Odelschwanck sounds familiar?"

"Oh, I'm his daughter."

"Really? I hear your dad is quite the character and one of the top skilled fighters." Giving a grin as he lifted himself off the kitchen counter.

"If you mean the rumor of him being a perverted skirt chaser. Then yes they are true." She giggled but quickly received an elbow from her friend for rudely interrupting her.

"And you remember Orihime Inoue?" She thumbed her hand in the direction of the girl in question as she began to blush as she slowly waved and whispered, "Hi, Shuuhei-kun."

Hisagi trying to clear his throat from a piece of food stuck in his airway, "Inoue? Wow, you've grown from a little girl to a …. Wow, " he stated his reddened face deepening in color causing the auburn haired to turn the same color.

"Thank you, Shuuhei-kun...nice to meet you again," giving him a smile.

Tatsuki saw her brother's pink tone change darker his gaze lingering too long on her friends.

"Gross, Shuuhei! Stop picturing my friends naked, you perv."

His eyes widen dropping his sandwich on the floor, "What the fuck, Tats. I'm not picturing... I'm not a perv..." He gave his sister a glare then looking down at his sandwich, "Shit, you made me drop my sandwich."

"Whatever, I hate to burst your bubble but Nel is dating Grimmjow and Orihime is dating... well is in the process of getting back with Ichigo." She told her brother flatly as he threw his fallen sandwich in the garbage. After he was finished, he gave a critical brow at the girls in front of him, " Jeagerjaquez and Kurosaki?"

"So you know them?" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, met them from Renji Abarai, Haven't spoken to him yet, how's he been?"

"Well, he's getting married to Rukia Kuchiki."

"That son of a bitch does have balls, and here I thought he be too scared of Byakuya." He said laughing uncontrollably.

"From my impression, it seems Byakuya doesn't like him," Tatsuki added.

"Nah, he has respect for Renji he just pissed off that he's banging his sister."

"See what did I tell you girls, it's a stupid brother thing," Tatsuki said rolling her eyes.

"So Shuuhei, do you have that mentality" What would you do if little Tats got herself a boyfriend?" Nel chimed in getting death glares from her spiky haired friend.

"Pfft Tatsuki having a boyfriend weren't you all for stringing men by the balls." He grinned seeing the flames in her eyes.

"Screw you, Asshole. It just so happens I do have a boyfriend." She glared at her brother who was standing there looking at her sternly as both siblings crossed their arms.

"So when do I meet the eunuch?" He leaned back on the fridge doors waiting for an answer.

"Pfft...never."

"Yeah, like that would fucking happen. You tell him to meet your brother unless he knows whats good for the punk."

"Please, Shuuhei-kun, he's not a punk," Orihime interjected sheepishly, " my brother is very kind just misunderstood."

"Wait...Sora! What the..." Hisagi yelled in confusion looking at Tatsuki.

"No dumbass... Orihime has a half-brother who's a year older, they found him in foster care gave him a home." Tatsuki informed her brother who was in the process of calming his heart.

"Oh, well still Tats I'm going to meet him with or without your permission... maybe I'll pay my old pal Sora a visit."

"Fine! You are so annoying... you can meet him but it won't dissuade my decision of seeing him if you choose not to like him."

Both siblings glared at each other then a small ring was heard from his coat pocket. He reached out a finger to his sister telling her this conversation was not over, as the older man flipped his phone and answered with a grin. "So future Kuchiki, you do have balls," he smirked from what the person on the other line was saying as the girls listened intently.

"Nothing much it was a long flight." He yawned stretching out his arms. "I'm always in for getting drunk, you know me so well. He laughed as he leaned up from the fridge door walking up to the girls, " I'll meet you there at 8, see ya Renji." He hung up the phone placing it in his jeans pocket.

"Anyways Tats will finish this conversation later, I have to go somewhere."

"For your date with your bro," she grinned arrogantly.

"Cute, that's something you won't be doing till I meet your boyfriend," he grinned defiantly.

"You can't just come in and tell me what to do," she shouted.

"Where's my car keys...there," as he made to grab them, " Alright nice meeting you lovely ladies. Tats see you later."

"Don't ignore me dammit!"

He lifted a hand to wave without glancing at the angry girl as he closed the door.

* * *

"Shuuhei, it's been awhile, it looks like you got a tattoo, please tell me it means something else the obvious." Both men partly hugged each other as they sat at the booth along with Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"It was my Marine infantry squad # before I joined to be an ATF agent. Though I do get a great attention from the ladies." He grinned as the men at the table chuckled.

"Wow ATF agent, but you haven't changed being a perv," Renji stated.

"Yeah, I heard you still the same love sick puppy, Mr. Kuckiki."

"Touche Asshole... Whatever you remember Grimmjow and Ichigo right?" As he motioned to the men beside him who at that moment their gazes respectively were on him giving him their full attention.

"Yeah, who could forget all the rumors in Karakura precede you guys, but rumors in Karakura is mostly bullshit." He said taking a sip of his drink as Ichigo and Renji nodded in agreement.

"Bullshit, most of it is probably true, " the electric blue haired man grinned rather proud of himself.

"Speak for yourself Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered in an irritated tone, " most of the shit that's said about me is bullshit."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure the gay rumors are true," Grimmjow spat.

"Fuck you, I'm not gay."

"Come on not this shit again, we're here to chill out," Renji yelled.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as Ichigo gritted his teeth and leaned back.

"Anyways...so you here for good?"

"Yeah, there was a team being set-up in Tokyo and I jumped at the chance but I didn't have to beg. I was sent highly recommended, they trust me enough to head it up."

"So seeing as you're here permanently, you're invited to the wedding."

Thanks, but don't you need Rukia's permission." This made everyone grin as Renji's eyes began to twitch.

"Shut the hell up I don't need her permission to invite a friend. Besides I talked to her earlier about you arriving, she's excited."

"Well, Congratulations! I know how much you love that crazy pint-sized female. So when's the bachelor party?" His question received a chuckle and a grim look from Grimmjow and awkward movement from Renji.

"Rukia and Byakuya have planned instead a traditional bathhouse celebration," Ichigo informed Hisagi noticing the other men's silence.

"What the...Renji you owe it to your bros that put up with your ass and Rukia's loud ass comments, " his voice began to rise startling customers.

"Well if your that unhappy, you can speak to Rukia about your disappointment," Renji gave him a look as if daring him.

The spiky haired friend just leaned back and crossed his arms in defeat. But the silence was cut short with a ringtone as Shuuhei picked up his cell looking aggravated.

"I'm not in the mood, Tats" his irritated look quickly changed to confusion, " Nel? W..Why are you using my sister's phone?" He could see the electric blue man's features turn from curious to anger in a matter of seconds. Hisagi ignored the man's tightened grip on the glass cup as he listened to the girl on the line. He rubbed his face with his hand as he continued with gritted teeth, "Sorry...but put her on the damn phone." All the men listened especially an angry Grimmjow who was not too happy with his choice of words and tone to his girlfriend.

"Nice try using your friend to tell me your intentions. I don't care if your too pissed to speak to me, I said we're having this conversation when I get back... Tats... TATS... Nel! I'm sorry but let my sister know I'm serious... Oh."

Then he looked at the blue haired man across and handed him the phone. Grimmjow put his glass down as he looked at the phone with a confused look then at the spiky haired man. He growled and grabbed the phone, "What?" It was direct and to the point, " Yeah, Yeah see you later." He hung up and slid the phone back to him. Shuuhei still irritated downed his cup and poured himself another glass and downing that as well.

"Slow down... What the hell was that?"

"Oh yeah, you remember my sister, Tatsuki?"

"I do remember you having a half sister when your mother remarried, but I totally forgot her name. Yeah so if it's the same Tatsuki who's friends with Nel we all saw her at Rangiku's party a month and a half ago." Renji stated.

"The one with that red revealing dress, except her mouth ruined the look." Grimmjow smugly said.

"Yeah, she's really an expressive girl... Wait! Revealing dress...she what?" He looked at the men around the table who avoided eye contact except for the sly grin of Grimmjow who continued to look at him as he answered.

"It was a short red number with spaghetti straps, it plunged down and opened in the back, I would say that caused a few stares. I was paying more attention to Nel's formed fitted dress." Grimmjow growled in delight.

Shuuhei's jaw dropped at his sister's display of skin, as he could feel a vein begin to pop out. "By any chance was Orihime and Sora's brother there?" He stated with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, the little piece of shit was there, sitting next to her," Grimmjow said with a displeased look.

"Hmpf I liked the kid you're just pissed off because he embarrassed your ass with his comments. Sora says he's a smart kid and Byakuya is interested in having him in his practice once he passes the bar exam." Renji inputted.

Ichigo sucked his teeth as he glared at his cup, this went unnoticed by the blue haired man who grinned.

"Yeah, at least I didn't take shit from him like a scared little bitch." Directing it to Ichigo.

"Fuck you Grimmjow, I didn't feel like kicking his ass especially with Orihime being there." Ichigo's temper flared.

"I don't give a shit, I would of beat his ass in front of that bitch."

Ichigo rose and leaned in front of Grimmjow grabbing him roughly, " You don't fucking call her that, EVER!" He said through clenched teeth.

"What?... A Bitch?" He grinned daring Ichigo. Ichigo leaned his fist back only to be caught by Renji's hand.

"Chill the fuck out Ichigo, and Grimmjow...seriously, shut your damn mouth. Dammit!"

Ichigo leaned back trying to contain his anger as he took a swig of his drink ignoring Grimmjow's laughter.

"Why do you ask about Ulquiorra anyways?" Renji inquired.

"That's his name... my sister's seeing him and she's pissed at me because I made an ultimatum, She's not to see him until I meet him."

"You don't have to worry Hisagi, she wants you to meet him, but forcing her is not going to help the situation," Renji said point blank.

"Unless they're already fucking, then she's just hiding something," Grimmjow blurted out.

This caused the spiky haired man to pale and his fist tighten.

"Fucking hell Grimmjow! Do I need to gag you, I told you to shut the hell up," Renji said dryly, " Shuuhei don't do anything rash, don't start your relationship rough after so many years being apart. Look, if you stop her from seeing him, she's gonna find some way to do it behind your back."

Shuuhei grinned, "I guess your right especially her advice to Orihime."

"Advice?" Ichigo clearly intrigued with the mention of Orihime.

"Yeah, Tatsuki said Orihime is in the process of being in a relationship with you again."

"It's not a process because we're done according to Sora. He made it very clear even going as far as us never being friends again. I don't want her to jeopardize her relationship with her brothers because of me." He said downing the rest of his contents from his glass.

"Well, she's planning something with my sister and Nel," he chuckled as he saw the orange haired man disheveling his hair in irritation.

"You guys make shit complicated, I'm planning on meeting Nel's dad and I don't give a shit what he thinks," Grimmjow said shaking his head.

"You won't but she will if this is getting serious she's going to care what her daddy thinks of you" Renji grinned.

"Pshh, Whatever!" He hesitated as he looked at the contents of his drink, deep down it did bother him, the thought only pissed him off.

* * *

Tatsuki was so upset, everyone could tell by her body language. She had run out of her house this morning avoiding her parents' and brother's calls, slamming the door in the process. Her movements when sparing at the dojo was more fierce, her opponents were knocked out in a matter of seconds. Nel had been picked up earlier by Grimmjow which left her alone with her boyfriend.

The walk was silent for a few minutes until it was broken by his low tone, "Your upset."

"Wow, Really! What gave you that impression," she continued to walk until his hand grabbed her arm.

"Tatsuki, there's no need to be angry with me," he said leaning her gently against the wall leaning giving her a kiss. Her anger subsided as she forgot what made her mad in the first place, she wrapped her arms around him. She moaned once he forcefully plunged his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. A forced cough interrupted them, she turned to find her brother's scowl at their display of affection. Ulquiorra continued to hold her under him as he glanced over at the man.

"Can we help you?" Ulquiorra commented, making the man's eye twitch.

"You can start by getting off my damn sister," he said through gritted teeth. Ulquiorra made no attempt to move, as he turned his attention from the man to the girl under him. She nodded to him as he leaned off releasing his hold. Ulquiorra stood between the siblings as he continued to stare at the man with an expressionless face. Tatsuki's anger returned as she gave her brother a scowl crossing her arms, " Are you seriously spying on me?"

"No, I need to talk to you but you ran out this morning, didn't you hear us calling you?"

"Yes, I wasn't in the mood this morning."

"And now?"

"Still not in the mood."

"Well you better be in the mood because we're talking. I need to speak to her alone." He directed his last words to the green eyed young man. Who glanced down at his girlfriend who glanced up at him, " Could you give us a moment." He nodded then staring intently at Shuuhei before heading across the street. Shuuhei rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed, " Look Tats, I don't want this bad blood between us especially since I've been away for so long, I've missed you."

"I wanted you to meet Ulquiorra but you decided to be an ass about it. I know how to make correct decisions on my own. I'm not a little girl!"

"Yeah, I guessed I missed out on you growing up into a woman, but you're always going to be Lil' Tats to me."

She didn't notice him slowly close the distance between them, as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt a small tear fall down her cheek as she heard him whisper, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been angry with you, you were just being a brother."

"A stupid brother," he smiled.

"Yeah!" She laughed making him tighten his hold. They stood that way for a moment as he released her. She began to talk whipping her tears. "So would you like to meet my boyfriend?"

"Sure," he watched her gesture for the boy to come back, walking back to them calmly.

"Ulquiorra, this is my brother Shuuhei Hisagi, Shuuhei this is my boyfriend, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Both men shook hands firmly, the older man felt uncomfortable under the younger man's scrutiny and expressionless stares.

"So your Sora's and Orihime's brother, I can see the slight resemblance. My pal Renji says your planning to be in the same firm with your brother and Byakuya?"

"Yes, I have a high interest in law. Even though I find it somewhat corrupt, instead of sulking in the past I plan to do something." He said with conviction as Tatsuki started to speak.

"Ulquiorra is interested in taking on the cases involving foster care or defending children who are victims of child neglect." Shuuhei saw the pride in his younger sister's eyes as the young man made no attempt to boast.

"That's very noble of you, in my own way I'm head of a task force in Tokyo who specialize in catching these corrupt people in society."

"So you're here permanently, that's great why didn't you tell me, dumbass?" She punched his arm.

"You ran out his morning remember."

She blushed from the embarrassment as she avoided her brother's gaze.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Ulquiorra, I'll see you tonight Tats. I have a briefing that I've got to get to," he kissed her forehead and nodded to her quiet boyfriend, then entering his car leaving the couple alone.

"If only all brothers were as accepting." She glared at her boyfriend who turned to gaze in her direction.

"Would he be so forgiving if he knew we were having sex?"

She blushed as she looked at him sternly as he continued," Orihime feelings are fragile she doesn't need a man like Kurosaki who becomes easily bored with woman,"

"If you're trying to protect her feelings you're doing a shitty job," in her defiant tone, " you're a hypocrite."

"She's my sister your brother would probably have done the same to me. I told Kurosaki to stay away from her and he decides to do exactly the opposite."

"It's natural to be upset, you're her brother but let her make her own choices."

"Even if I wanted to change my mind, Sora still has the last say."

Tatsuki bit her lip," your both idiots," she turned heading home as Ulquiorra followed.

* * *

A curly brown haired man with a cup of sake, Shunsui Oderschvank, laid out on the floor. Dressed in a pink cherry blossomed yukata. He watched her daughter pace back and forth nervously across the room.

"Nel-chan why are you so nervous, I'm always on my best behavior."

The green haired girl dressed in a white and crème yukata, looked at her father sternly, "Pfft your idea of being at your best, is having some run out the door."

"Nel-chan is correct Shunsui, not everyone enjoys your blades flying across inches from their head." Jushiro Ukitake with long white hair dressed in a gray suit entered the room.

"Oh, Uncle Take! Please reconsider joining us for dinner, he always behaves with you." She asked her father's assistant and childhood friend.

"I'm sorry Nel-chan but I have business to attend to in our Tokyo branch if I don't see to it your father most certainly won't." He patted the green haired girl who pouted.

"He does have a point Nel-chan, I told you I'll behave. That incident with the swords was showing a fellow swordsman my skills in swordplay, who knew he couldn't take a joke."

"A joke? The sword nicked him on the cheeks." Nel-chan said with an irritated tone.

"He boasted himself the top in his class and in Japan, who knew he couldn't dodge a simple attack." He took a swig of sake.

"Please, Uncle Take! Please!" She expressed with sincere puppy dog eyes.

"Again I am truly sorry but I'm also already late... and Shunsui lay off the sake."

"You know I'm at my best with a few drinks." The already drunk adult lazing about on the floor.

Jushiro shook his head and said his apologies to the girl again and left.

"Come here, Nel-chan," he watched his daughter sigh as she made her way to her tipsy father, "I already said you can choose whomever you want to be with... you don't need my approval." He grinned as his daughter nervously smiled with downcast eyes as she whispered, "I know."

Then entered the servant announcing a guest's arrival.

"Ah... just in time send him in and give us 15 minutes before sending the food."

"Of course, Sir!" The servant nodded as he escorted the man behind him to enter. Grimmjow stepped in dressed in an expensive gray suit as he looked around the lavished dining area before his gaze found his girlfriend.

"Well, Shit Nel! Aren't you the spitting image of a princess, " he said sarcastically Nel blushed from her boyfriend's prolong stares that were directed everywhere but her face.

"Father! This is Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez. Grimmjow this is my father Shunsui Oderschvank."

"Please, Nel enough of the formalities and let's drink. Grimmjow have a seat." He motioned to the seat in front of him as he gave him a cup filled with sake. A glint formed in the eyes of the blue haired man who formed a wide grin, " Can't argue with that." He took the cup in front of him and began drinking he did this three more times before he stopped. He noticed his girlfriend was giving him a few glares.

"Already had your fill?" Kyouraku responded noticing the younger man's hesitation in drinking his cup.

"Nah, I figured I'll have some later, wouldn't want to spoil my dinner. Right Nel?" He made another sarcastic comment as he huffed and downed his last cup.

"I guess your right, here Nel," handing her the sake," until after dinner." She nodded as she rose from her seat to put away the sake.

Grimmjow saw the older man reach in his yukata grabbing a flask (he was pretty sure wasn't filled with water) as he took a swig and placed it back before Nel returned."See Nel, on my best behavior." Grimmjow smirked at the older man's actions and comment.

"Fuck That!"

"Grimmjow!" She squealed.

"What?" The blue haired man glanced at her curiously.

"Your language!" She stated.

"Your joking right?" He raised a brow at her as she eyed him warningly, " Ahh shit" as he scowled.

"Come now Nel-chan! I've said far worse, you know I'm the furthest from having decent behavior just ask the maids," he whispered the last part to Grimmjow as he gave a wink.

"Oh my God!" Nel whispered palming her face from the blush forming on her cheeks. Ignoring his daughter's embarrassment he continued to chat with the younger man, " So... my daughter tells me you're a mechanic who owns his own business in developing 'Pantera' luxury cars you yourself created?"

"Yeah, I've been always into fast cars."

"Something your grandfather disapproves of?" The older man added glancing at Grimmjow's reaction. This made the blue haired man click his teeth in annoyance at the mention of his grandfather.

"Yeah, the old bastard is pissed because he cut me off trying to teach me a lesson. I showed him didn't I, that I don't need his damn money."

The older man began to laugh, " You're as stubborn as the old man, Genryuusai."

Grimmjow glared at the older gentlemen but was interrupted with servants entering, as they placed the food on the table.

"Ahhh food is here! I'm starving!" The older man yelled.

As the plates were placed, Nel could see the tension in her boyfriend's shoulders, he never talked about his past. She could see that the subject of his grandfather upset him, she was suddenly interested.

"Daddy, how do you know Grimmjow's grandfather," Nel asked nervously as she saw her boyfriend's jaw tighten focusing on his plate.

"Master Genryuusai, as your Uncle Jushiro and I used to call him," the older man smiled reminiscing. "We were both his top pupils; he drilled in us to be the best, he was a strict asshole but he was the best for a reason, no one could match him. His successor was his beautiful daughter Kiyoko. I'm afraid my flirtatious attempts of wooing her failed," he grinned staring into the distance.

"I believe forcing her into marrying one of the other rich families sons sent her into a corner, pushing her into another man's arms. This infuriated him, when she became pregnant under wedlock he shunned her. The man who impregnated her, seemed to not have loved her at all, he left as soon as she was cut off."

Grimmjow continued to stay quiet listening to the story as he ate, Nel seeing him wanted to comfort him but made no attempt to reach out.

"It hit Ukitake and us the most we basically grew up together. When she no longer was at the dojo it was empty without her. I shouldn't be telling you this since your Uncle would kill me, but Jushiro was secretly in love with Kiyoko. When Master Genryuusai disowned his daughter he wanted Jushiro or me to take over his dojo. Ukitake upset with his treatment of his daughter and grandson, he left the dojo in search of her. It wasn't the same without him so I followed him as well. I found him in a rented apartment with Kiyoko 3 months pregnant. Jushiro always the gentlemen stayed with her as a friend keeping his feelings secret. We decided to open up a dojo of our own, with her knowledge of running one we three worked from the ground up. If it wasn't for her we'd probably be on our asses."

Shunsui began to laugh but his smile soon faded as he continued, "Labor was hard on Kiyoko as she gave birth to a son. Master Genryuusai came wanting to speak to his daughter, Jushiro disapproved greatly but it was Kiyoko's choice in the end. After speaking, she choose to stay with the old man as he acknowledged her again as his daughter and her grandson as his successor. Jushiro was excited for her but deep down he was sad and it showed. She passed away a few weeks after the hospital from an aneurysm. I've never seen a man so broken as Jushiro, guilt because of not being forthcoming about what her felt for her. At the funeral he was a different person, I've never seen him so upset, he said a few ugly words to Master Genryuusai before he left. We could of had our main dojo in Tokyo but Karakura is special to us, it's where Kiyoko's spirit remains."

The room was silent, Nel whipped away the tears that were forming before a small chuckle from her boyfriend broke the silence.

"Old bastard never changed, I guess I wasn't disciplined or dedicated in running the dojo. He hated my interest in cars so much I was fucking forbidden to see car shows. Well since I fucking couldn't do that I snuck out to street race. You should of seen the look of disapproval on his damn face when he had to bail me out from getting caught. My grin at his disapproval only pissed him off, so he decided to take away my car. I continued to defy him, so he demanded I give 100% to the dojo or I wouldn't see one cent of my inheritance. So here I am with no help from his ass," he grinned showing his canines. "Nel how about bringing back the sake, I need a damn drink"

Shunsui grinned turning to Nel as she gave both of them a smile and went to retrieve the bottle.

"Grimmjow, if you could do me a favor and keep what I told you about Nel-chan's Uncle, let it not leave this room. I'm sure he'd be upset for divulging his personal information. It sure is a small world, I had no idea my Nel-chan was seeing you. Since I found out who you were, I thought it was only right to share."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement as he took the cup Nel poured for him and chugged it along with Shunsui. The older man leaned towards his daughter and whispered, " He's fun Nel-chan I think next time you bring him, we'll spare." He grinned eyeing his daughter lovingly as she jumped up and down wrapping her arms around her father, " Thank you Daddy, that means so much, I'm glad you like him," she whispered back."

"Where's my hug? Keep neglecting me like that and I'll ask your father to direct me to those maids he mentioned earlier," he grinned mischievously.

"Ahh...but they do more than hugs," he winked.

"Don't encourage him, Daddy," she pouted as Grimmjow leaned over and whispered, " I may reconsider if you gave me a hug in a maid outfit." Then he gave her a peck on the lips leaving the girl in a red tone. He rose to bid his farewell, "That was interesting, I usually am asked to leave when I meet a girl's parents. This is the first."

"Your next visit we can spare, hope you're up for it?"

"Pshh, don't come crying when I beat your ass."

"Likewise!"

Both men nodded and grinned.

"See ya Nel! Oh and Shunsui don't go disappearing on our fight."

"I'll be here." He raised his sake as he watched his daughter walk her boyfriend out.

* * *

Orihime did take what Tatsuki said about talking to Kurosaki-kun secretly, but deep down she didn't want to defy Sora. So when Karakura Hospital where her crush worked, was asking for volunteers, her friends wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. They filled out the paperwork and turned it in before she could say yes or no. So here she was sitting in a pediatrician office, Dr. Unohana was her name. The older woman had a kind gentle face with long dark hair that was braided together. She smiled as she gave the three volunteers instructions. Their job was to help entertain the children, since the nurses were held up with other responsibilities.

Orihime was nervous at first wondering if they would like her, but her bright smile and creative wild stories made her the favorite among the volunteers.

"You sure this is your first time with children?" Unohana asked joining the auburn haired girl at the cafeteria.

"Ummm...yes," she nervously said eyeing her tray of food.

"You're a natural it's been your first day and the children already love you. I'm curious Ms. Inoue, you are the only one from our volunteers who is not studying medicine. I don't mean to pry but I'm just curious, what made you volunteer at the hospital?" The older lady asked politely.

"It's okay...I understand it does look kinda weird," she blushed.

"Just a little weird," she agreed as both women laughed.

"You can say my friends sort of forced me into it," she didn't lie but she didn't want to give her the whole truth, that she was stalking a premed student who worked here.

"Well, I'm glad they did and I'm sure the children do too." She gave the auburn haired girl a smile as Orihime nodded and thanked her. As she made her way to leave the older women spoke again.

"Umm one more thing..." The auburn girl nodded nervously hoping she hadn't figured out why she really volunteered.

"Are you by chance related to a Sora Inoue? I know the last name is sort of a common name, I was just curious."

"Yes, I have an older brother named Sora, do you know him?" She asked curiously.

"You can say. We were close when we both lived in Tokyo but that was long ago. Can you tell him I said hi."

"Of course, I'll be happy to tell him."

"Thank you, Ms. Inoue," she waved as she watched the girl disappear.

"You saved her Sora, I'm so glad your alright," she half-smiled fighting back the tears as she made her way back to her shift.

* * *

Sora opened the door to his apartment after a day of extensive meetings.

"Is that you Sora?" He heard his sister shout from the kitchen.

"I've made fish and rice, your favorite. I promise I didn't add anything special." She smiled once she saw her brother come into view.

"Thank you, it smells delicious!" He placed his suitcase down, making his way to the table as he sat.

"So how was volunteering at the hospital like?" He asked not really excited that she choose to volunteer at the same hospital Ichigo worked, he let it slide for now it wasn't like she hid it from him.

"It was great, the children loved my stories they were sad to see me leave, which made me sad. I can't wait to see them again." She stated twirling around in the process almost losing her footing but caught herself before she did any damage. Sora smiled at her display of excitement.

"I'm glad you had fun, see there was nothing for you to be nervous about, I told you, if you were yourself the children would love you."

"Thanks, your always right, Sora," she handed him a plate. " Ulquiorra is in his room he and I already ate." She stated when he looked around for his presence.

"I'm sorry I was late today, it was nothing but long meetings one after the other."

"It's alright we know your doing your best, just don't strain yourself," she said concerned she knew he didn't but recently he been coming late because of a certain important case. The case that if he won would make him partner. She knew it was important to him, that's why she didn't complain about her lack of seeing him recently.

"Thank you, Hime! It'll be over soon we're about to settle."

"That's great," she pumped her fist up in cheer," Go Team Sora."

The older man watched her over extensive display of excitement, then she suddenly stopped with her eyes widening as if remembering something.

"I almost forgot... I met a friendly Pediatrician today who knew you from Tokyo.. Her name is Retsu Unohana, she's very pretty and nice. She told me to say hello."

Sora eyes widen at the name then averted his gaze from his sister to his food as he smirked. "So she did become a pediatrician?"

"Yeah, so you know her?"

"Yeah we were childhood friends, we did everything together, we started dating in high school until..." His eyes were distant and calm.

"Until you left for Karakura with me." His sister whispered.

"She knew about my parents, so she would help me take care of you. I told her about my plan and she wanted to come with me, but I couldn't do that to her. So I left and I didn't have the heart to contact her. She was studying to be a pediatrician, I couldn't let her jeopardize that I'm glad she became one."

"I'm sorry Sora," tears were forming in his sister's eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for,"

"If I wasn't..." She began to talk through tears as she was interrupted.

"Don't ..Don't ever say that... Don't you dare say that. I never regret leaving and I never regretted how my life turned out. We're a family Ulquiorra, you, and I, that's all that matters." He reached over grabbing her hand as she smiled and wrapped her hand in his.

"It's just, you sacrificed so much and I haven't done anything..."

"You being here is enough, you've taken care of me numerous times don't ever think you've done nothing, because you have. So cheer up and smile that always makes me happy."

She whipped the rest of her tears as she gave her brother a bright smile.

"Now sleep Orihime, it's late and you have classes in the morning."

"What about you, you have work?"

"I have the day off tomorrow, Byakuya has seen me working late. He wants me to rest all day Thursday so come Friday, I'll be well rested for the case."

She eyed him for while as she nodded and kissed his forehead bidding him goodnight.

* * *

A Dress Consultant was concerned for her most important client, she was taking too long with the bridal dress she gave her 15 minutes ago. As she walked closer and closer to the fitting room she started to hear disturbing noises, soft moans, grunts, and loud thuds on the wall.

"Ms. Kuchiki? Are you alright?" The loud thuds stopped as she heard the woman in the dressing room door speak sounding out of breath, " I..I'm fine just ...mmmmm Oh GOD...not feeling well."

The lady concerned began to ask, " Is there anything I can do to help?"

She heard a hard pound and muffled growl.

"YES, YEs ...if you could get my friend Ms...Ahhhhh mmmmm Matsumoto."

The dressing consultant nodded and rushed out to find the busty blonde in the store, " Okay Right away. Stay where you are."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Rukia heard the rushed footsteps leave, she glanced down at the scarlet haired man who she was wrapped around. He pulled his shaft from her entrance with a growl as he zippered his pants. She eyed the neglected wedding gown she never put on as she started to dress back to her regular clothes.

"Renji! You need to leave, next time you want to surprise me, warn me first." She sternly said with heated cheeks. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips giving her a grin.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, besides I didn't see you complaining a few minutes ago."

"Whatever..go before she sees you..." She opened the door as the scarlet haired man swore and walked out of the dressing area unseen. A few seconds went by as the dressing consultant came back with the busty blonde. They found the petite woman flushed and sweaty.

"Are you alright, Ms Kuchiki?" The lady asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm a little dizzy, can we reschedule tomorrow?"

"Sure, Same time?"she asked relieved.

Rukia nodded as she walked out with Rangiku out the bridal store.

"When Renji said he wanted to talk to you, he really wanted to talk...fufu." She waggled her brows to the petite woman.

"I don't know what came over him, he didn't say anything he just pounced on me."

"Well, can you blame him Rukia! Your brother has a tight leash on you, plus Renji's horny."

"I wonder who's fault if that?" The petite girl grumbled at the blonde.

"Who me? I was just joking."

"Well, Oni-sama didn't find it funny informing him about Renji's late night visits."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I'll make it up to both of you," she batted her eyes innocently.

"No! You've done enough already."

The busty blonde crossed her arms scrunching her face in a pout. Rukia a bit happy at her irritation, she grinned as she thought of something to further upset the blonde.

"So...Renji's old friend arrived and we invited him to the wedding...you remember Shuuhei Hisagi right?"

The blonde stopped and gulped as she began to flush," Oh is that right, he came to visit?"

"Nope, seems he's setting up an office in Tokyo...so he'll be here permanently."

"Wow great for him," she half-smiled.

"Renji found out his little sister was Tatsuki. You remember Orihime's friend."

"I remember him having a sister but I never met her or his family back when... when I knew him," she said flatly.

"You know you broke the fool's heart."

The blonde gazed distantly as she half-smiled , "I guess I did."

"I'll never understand your relationship with Gin, it's just sex and …"

"Sex," the blonde giggled finishing the petite girl's sentence. "Shuuhei deserves someone, someone who won't hurt him."

"You don't really mean that do you Ran?"

"Ahhhh! Come Rukia look at these beautiful clothes," Rangiku ran, oblivious to the petite woman's annoyed stare. The busty blonde eyed the display store items as Rukia took the hint of her wanting to change the subject, as she reluctantly followed.

* * *

I've always felt Renji and Rukia were so hot for each other, that they'd do it anywhere. So thought of Renji surprising Rukia who undressing for her wedding dress and seeing her in her underwear, he completely loses it, lol. Also, I like Shuuhei's character and I wanted him in the story, I first wrote him having the tattoo on his face but I like the idea of him having it on the side of his neck *giggles*.


	7. Chapter 7

It's me again! Please don't hesitate in telling me what you think of the story. I love reading your comments good or bad (the bad ones I'll just ignore them j/k) like I said it's hard for me to take criticism but I do listen. = P I've been naughty with a certain blonde bombshell in this chapter who I absolutely adore. I ship ICHIHIME all day and so does every character in Bleach, even the enemies. = )

* * *

Retsu Unohana walked the hallways of the pediatric ward checking on her patients. When a young med student peering outside the door to the children's playroom caught her attention. He displayed a smile which surprised her, she only had been stationed here a few month's but he always possessed a scowl. She followed his gaze to see that he been staring at the new auburn haired volunteer. Orihime had been talking to a small boy who whispered in her ear as she nodded, she began swinging him around. This made the other children gather around wanting to be swung as well, she agreed to swing them all. The last child caused her to collapse laughing from being dizzy, which made all the other children laugh with her as well. Causing the orange haired man to laugh in the process.

"She's wonderful isn't she."

Ichigo did not notice the older woman standing beside him as he shifted uncomfortably from being caught. He coughed, turning in the direction of the older woman as he straighten himself upright, she could see a hint of red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, they really seem to like her."

"Your Kurosaki Ichigo right?" He nodded as she continued, "I've heard great things about your performance."

"Ummm Thanks, your one to talk Ms. Unohana, Tokyo lost a great doctor as Karakura gained one." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You flatter me, Kurosaki, Thank you."

"Your welcome," he made his way to leave before he was stopped by her voice.

"Do you know Ms. Inoue?"

"Yeah, I'm best..." His demeanor changed into a scowl, " scratch that, used to be friends with her older brother," as his scowl deepened. There was silence until he spoke again, " I should get going my break is over."

"It was nice meeting you Kurosaki."

He nodded "Likewise" as he walked through the halls of the hospital.

The door opened to have the three volunteers file out as Orihime waved goodbye, the children groaned and cried.

"Awww, Please don't cry, I'll be back again," she gave her brightest smile as the children stopped their tears. When she wasn't in view of the children, her smile faded into a frown, trying her best to hide her disappointment."

"Ms. Inoue, we might just have to lock you in there and throw away the key, " she giggled making the younger girl giggle along.

"Oh, Dr. Unohana, I don't mean to make them cry, " she said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, there sad to see you go, it's normal for kids to cry."

"Okay, but still." She pouted.

"Hime!" Orihime turned to see her brother with a huge smile as he made his way towards her. Unohana stood poised and calm on the outside, but the inside her whole body was heated. He was not the young teenage boy she remembered, this handsome man wore a beige sweater with dark dress pants. He aged well, his apparel complimented his handsome features.

After hugging his sister he caught the female doctor staring at him, " Wow Retsu, you still have that same elegant beauty, you haven't changed." She slightly blushed as she gave him a warm smile, "You know how to flatter an old woman."

"Old woman? I guess that makes me a dirty old man cause I see a gorgeous young doctor," he smiled gazing at her as she nervously averted his stares.

"We should catch up, here let me give you my cell number." He walked up to her handing her his business card. She saw the elegant business card of a law firm with his name on it, as she looked up to find him smiling .

"It's good to see you again, Retsu," she blushed as he continued to stare at her.

"It's good to see you too, Sora. Goodbye ." She told the auburn haired girl who had been blushing and smiling from ear to ear at their whole interaction.

"Goodbye, Dr. Unohana," she waved to her as she walked hand in hand with her brother.

Retsu Unohana, released the breath she had been holding as she could feel heat constrict her whole body. She decided to pay the restroom a visit, maybe cold water could help with her heated face.

* * *

Tatsuki came over Orihime's apartment to study with her and her boyfriend. They had been studying for two hours, she couldn't take it as she ruffled her head in anguish. "Argh! I need a break." Ulquiorra continued to read as Orihime looked up to stretch her arms.

"Yes! Let's take a break Tatsuki." Orihime said as the tomboy looked at her boyfriend who continued to read unfazed by her loud outburst.

"Ulquiorra, didn't you hear me, we're taking a break."

He placed his writing tool down and looked at her, " you stated you're taking a break I was unaware that I needed one also."

"Well, when I say I need a break it means we all take one," she glared down at him.

"I'm afraid that won't do, I'll stop when I'm finished," he reached for his pen to write as his girlfriend grabbed his notebook. He looked up to see her flash a toothy grin holding his notebook above her. He said nothing as he glanced to her, then to his notebook, then at her again. Standing up so quick, Tatsuki didn't notice her body being lifted over his shoulder.

"Ulquiorra! Hey, what the hell are you doing?" She kicked her legs still holding on to the notebook. He held her, unfazed by her yelling as he headed to his room.

"Stop! I said stop, put me down," she yelled as he used his leg to shut his door.

Orihime blushed at her friend's protests that turned to soft moans, after a few moments the door opened. Her friend came out flushed and rebuttoning her shirt, as her brother sat at the table continuing to study like nothing.

"Umm... I guess it's just you and me taking that break," her pink tone turned to a darker red as she avoided her friend's eyes.

"Hai!," Orihime blurted out nervously heading towards the kitchen. She grabbed water bottles and snacks to munch on.

"So... how is Operation Volunteer Snags an Orange."

Orihime beamed with happiness at her friend using the code name she thought of.

"Well, I'm having fun with the children and …..."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know that already my question is have you seen the orange yet?"

"No, No oran... Orange..s, Tatsuki. I'm afraid we are all out." Orihime hurriedly said as the spiky haired girl raised a brow in confusion at her sudden change in subject. She turned to find her boyfriend walking into the kitchen.

"You're already done?" Tasuki eyed him sternly.

"I was done 30 minutes ago." He stated leaning against the kitchen counter. Tatsuki left eye twitched, "Then what the hell was all that about wanting to finish."

"Oh, that was an excuse to get you into my room... I was counting on you taking away my notebook," he stated dryly.

"You...You conniving asshole," she stuttered angrily a little flushed from embarrassment.

"So no oranges Orihime that's good to hear, I suggest you come up with a new codename for the scowling fool, orange is rather obvious."

Orihime bit her lip as Tasuki rolled her eyes," Thanks for your input, your expertise is not needed in this area."

"Whatever your involving her in that involves him, should stop...now." He directed his words to his sister who's face was downcast.

"Orihime, can you leave us alone for a moment."

She looked at her brother and then at Tatsuki with a concerned expression Tatsuki smiled saying, "It's Okay." She walked out the kitchen heading towards her room.

"Right now, I've only informed her to be friends with him, nothing more. There's no harm with her being just friends. I get the impression that you don't trust me in protecting her, right now I'm protecting her feelings something you and your thick-headed brother are going about the wrong way." She stated making her way out the kitchen, as her hand was lightly grabbed preventing her to go.

"I trust you...I don't trust Kurosaki."

"I understand..." She walked up to him grabbing his chin lightly as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Something in my gut tells me to trust this orange jerk... if I'm wrong, then we can both tag team in beating the shit out of him."

He answered his approval with a passionate kiss, she broke the kiss before it went too far especially with Orihime being there.

"Thanks," she grinned pecking his cheek as he stared until she headed to his sister's room.

* * *

"It's called sparing, not kicking the shit out of each other," she informed her father and boyfriend who both shared nasty bruises. She tried to tend to their wounds but both brushed it off as her father spoke, " Then it wouldn't be fun, Nel-chan."

"It's called male bonding," Grimmjow spat as he brushed away her hands not wanting his wounds to be touched.

"Nel-chan I understand your concern for your boyfriend."

"That's some funny shit old man, it almost sounded like you had the upper hand," his grin widens to show his full set of canines.

"I only stated the obvious, don't be ashamed, you're still young and have..." He dodged the punch with ease from the firey blue haired man.

Shunsui blocked another punch, but his legs were kicked from under him by his opponent as he fell back. Grimmjow grinned and made to land a punch on the older man's face, when he felt a hard palm hit him hard against his stomach, sending him back against the wall. Grimmjow stood up shaking his head from his daze, "Who the fuck?" Then he felt cold steel at his throat and a man with long white hair and brown eyes glaring at him. The glare changed drastically to shock, "Grimmjow?" He said realizing his hold as his blade descended. Not before the younger man kicked him hard in the stomach, having the white haired man hit the ground hard.

"Grimmjow, Stop!" He looked at his frantic girlfriend, " That's Uncle Take, he thought my father was in danger." She ran to her Uncle concerned, " Uncle Take are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't see your face. Please accept my apology Mr. Jaegerjaquez." He extended his hand to the younger man, that was ignored.

"Psh, next time your blade touches my throat again, it's going right up your ass," he shrugged straightening himself.

Ukitake grinned as he looked to Nel who smiled, " That's his way of saying he forgives you."

Nel looked around, finding her father still lying on the ground eyes closed.

"Stop pretending your sleeping, daddy," she said annoyed as the older man grinned rising to a sitting position on the mat.

"Jushiro, back from Tokyo?"

"I informed you yesterday that I would arrive today."

"Must have slipped my mind, I see you've met Nel-chan's main squeeze."

Jushiro's eyes widen at the realization as his gaze went to Grimmjow then to his goddaughter.

"Jushiro, I found out it was Genryuusai's grandson from his last name. How did you know?" He asked his old friend curiously.

The white-haired man spoke avoiding everyone's gaze, "His eyes...He has his mother's eyes." He spoke in a wounded voice but also felt guarded like he was keeping something inside.

"Ahhh, your right old friend," Shunsui said walking closer to get a better look staring a few inches from the younger man's face.

"Back away from my damn face or you want another go?," Grimmjow sneered.

Kyouraku grinned as he rubbed his chin examining the younger man, " Still have stamina...that's good. I've been taught that stamina is necessary for fighting, but why waste all that energy when it could be of better use on a woman, am I right?" The older gentlemen laughed patting Grimmjow hard on the back as he quickly recovered sending the older man death glares. Shunsui saw the blue haired man glance over to his daughter and looked away, as they both avoided each other.

"Jushiro seems the young man is a gentleman and chooses to release his sexual frustration in fighting."

Nel's eyes widen and faced turned bright red as Grimmjow raised his brow quizzically at the older man.

"That's highly inappropriate Shushui," Ukitake said finding the conversation leading to an uncomfortable territory.

"Nonsense, we're all adults... Now Grimmjow, no need to hold yourself on my account," placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself...and mind your damn business," he growled shrugging his shoulder from the older man's grasp, as he stormed out the dojo clearly irritated.

"Grimmjow, Wait!"She glared at her father before running after her boyfriend.

"Shunsui now you've gone and upset Nel-chan," the white-haired man smiled widely shaking his head, "his intentions are pure to her it seems, even from the rumors of his playboy lifestyle."

"HmmM," the brown haired man laid on the floor glancing at the ceiling," I was much worse in my youth," he grinned, as Jushiro glanced at his friend with brows furrowed.

'Was? You haven't changed my friend."

"You hurt my feelings, I once stopped my lustful skirt chasing days for her..." He paused and sighed, " my wife could make even this fool change."

Jushiro saw his friend's expression change to sadness, " How about joining me for a drink?"

Shunsui smiled at his friend, "You read my mind."

* * *

Grimmjow left the dojo abruptly, soon realizing he was still in his sparing clothes when he tried reaching in his pocket for his keys. He had left his clothes back at the dojo in his haste, now he was standing near his sports car with no way of getting in.

"Fuck!" He spat. He heard footsteps in back of him and the sound of jingling.

"I think you're in need of these," he turned in her direction leaning against his car arms crossed. He saw her standing there biting her lip with his keys in her outstretched hand, while her other hand held his clothes.

"I'm sorry for my father's actions, causing you to be embarrassed."

"I wasn't fucking embarrassed, " he glared as he cracked his neck.

"Whatever...here's your keys and clothes, "she said in an annoyed tone as she threw them both at him, as he caught them with ease. She started to walk off when she suddenly stopped to turn herself around with her fist tightened.

"So... Why are you holding back?" She said nervously.

"I figured I'd save myself until marriage," he sarcastically said grinning.

"I'm being serious, and your joking around," she averted his gaze as she wrapped her arms around her stomach clearly agitated. She was silent for a moment before she giggled, as he looked at her with a furrowed scowl.

"For someone being so serious you giggling really affirms it," he said as he adjusted his body to a comfortable position.

"I was thinking that it's funny, I thought out of my friends I'd be the most experienced, and I'm sort of envious of them.

He tightened his grip around his keys with frustration as she continued.

"I'm also envious of the girls you've been with."

"You seriously jealous of those girls I've fucked," he started to howl with laughter, she held herself tighter feeling a bit insecure.

"I guess it is funny listening to a girls insecurities, I guess it's pretty pathetic a girl begging her boyfriend to...go further." Her tone sounded hurt as his laughter subsided. He glared at the tear that was falling down her face. He reached out for her arm as he pressed her against his car, leaning hard against her body. He grabbed her breasts roughly spreading her legs with the force of his knees as he rammed his hard on between her core. Her eyes widen as she moaned at the feel of him.

"I guess I could fuck you right here and now like I wanted to when we first met...if that's what you want." He said with a serious look in his eyes as he whispered in her ear. She blushed as she could smell his masculine scent of sweat and cologne. She looked around nervously, then at her boyfriend as she gulped.

"Here?"

"Yeah, especially with you wearing a skirt, " he reached down to lift her skirt up making her gasp, fear was evident when she saw him unwrapping his hakama.

"Wh...What are you d..doing, Grimmjow?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm removing my dick," he started to reach down to remove his shaft out when a small hand prevented him. She swallowed hard as she saw the confused look he gave, as he towered over her.

"Ummm. I'm..I'm sorry, I can't...not here, " she looked away averting his stare. He fixed his hakama as she fixed her skirt. She nervously glanced up at him staring at her with a mischievous grin.

"Hmpf...your not some random fuck Nel. So it's fucking stupid of you to be jealous. Now you talk a big game of wanting sex but act like a scared pussy cat. Why?"

She still averted his eyes but he used his finger to lift her face, to see her as she spoke, " I'm afraid of disappointing you."

He leaned down to give her a heated kiss forcing her mouth open with his tongue, she moaned as he deepened the kiss. He abruptly stopped as he groaned hitting his car. He whispered, " now go inside before I change my mind about take you right here, " he grinned. She laughed taking the hint as she moved quickly from his grasp.

"Night Grimmjow!" She whispered. He growled.

She smiled as she walked back into her house.

"Grimmjow the celibate asshole, Renji would be laughing his ass off." He tossed his keys in the air as he grabbed them swiftly, entering the driver's seat.

* * *

"I' m so glad your brother said it was alright that I could stay over," Yuzu twirled in excitement as she followed the auburn girl through the hospital hallways.

"It was fun meeting the children, that Unohana was kind to let me wait till you finished in the playroom."

"She is kind. The children seemed to be fond of you as well," she enthused smiling at her younger friend. She still kept in touch with the Kurosaki twins, but always hesitated in doing more than a phone conversation. So she was delighted when Yuzu took the initiative in asking to stay over. She finds out that Karin was staying over with Tatsuki at her house.

"Orihime-chan?" The younger girl asked nervously as she sensed her discomfort.

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Oh ummmm.. It's just that.. I wanted to see Ichi-nii before we left, but we don't have to."

"It's okay Yuzu-chan, we can see your brother before we leave, but I'm afraid I don't know where he is right now.."

"Ichi-nii!" The younger girl squealed running and jumping into her brother, knocking the breath out of him.

"Yuzu? What are you doing here?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Oh, I'm staying over Orihime-chan's house so Tou-san dropped me off since she volunteers here."

Seeing his sister smiling he gave her a warm smile as he patted her head. Then he slowly looked up to the auburn haired beauty, hesitant at first as he gave her a nervous grin.

"Yuzu wanted to see you and say hi, I'm glad we bumped into each other. I was just telling her of not being entirely sure where in the hospital you were in, " she said her words so fast it was a miracle he caught everything she said. She giggled nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"I'm glad we bumped into each other too," he smiled as the auburn haired girl nodded and blushed.

"So.. Yuzu everything alright at home and school?" He directed his attention to the small blonde.

"Tou-San and Karin are just fine, I take good care of them, as for school I'm 10th in my class," she beamed as her brother smiled telling her how great and proud he was of her.

"Bye Ichi-nii, let's go Orihime-chan," she tugged at the auburn haired girl as they both smiled.

"Wait, how are you getting there?"

Both girls quickly stopped and turned to the older man as Yuzu glanced up at Orihime.

"Oh, I usually take the train back if Sora is unable to pick me up, unfortunately, he's working late again."

"Just wait a few moments I'll take you and my sister," he turned before they could protest. Both girls looked at each other as they both smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry Orihime-chan, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, making you even more uncomfortable," she pouted.

"It's okay Yuzu-chan I'm fine," she gave the girl a comforting smile.

Ichigo returned in his normal apparel, black shirt, and jeans instead of his recent green scrubs. She couldn't deny just how sexy black made him look, she averted her gaze once she felt her face begin to flush.

"Okay, you girls ready?"

"Yep Ichi-nii!" Yuzu cheered as Orihime nodded hiding her features.

Orihime was glad Yuzu ran to the passenger seat of the car, she couldn't trust herself so close in proximity to him. So she sat herself in the back middle seat, she leaned back and exhaled. She glanced up to see amber eyes staring at her through the rear view mirror, once their eyes met he quickly looked away as she blushed. Throughout the drive she would catch him staring and he would catch her staring at the back of his head gazing at his neck and broad shoulders. The car ride wasn't an uncomfortable silence thanks to Yuzu's lack of stories. She entertained her brother with talk of school, family, and what her and the auburn haired girl planned on doing this weekend.

"…...shopping of course, then we're checking the new bakery shop that just opened, then we'll go back to Orihime-chan's place, have a fashion show with the clothes we bought. Manicures, pedicures, and makeovers...but Orihime-chan is pretty a makeover would be pointless," she stated to the girl in the back seat who couldn't stop blushing.

"Yuzu-chan you over exaggerate...b. besides giving you a makeover would be pointless as well, you're a very pretty girl."

"I don't over exaggerate...just today before I entered the playroom, Unohana had to tell the guys consisting of doctors and patients who were staring at you outside the door to please leave." The younger girl laughed, Ichigo tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Yuzu-chan...I'm sure they...umm were there to see the other girl volunteers or maybe it was a doctor/patient meeting and they ran out of places to meet. Since ninja's disguised as doctors took all the meeting rooms in their elaborate plan to take over the hospital."

A sweat dropped on the side of Yuzu's head as she smiled nervously at the girl's ramblings. Her brother coughed to hide the laugh he was suppressing.

"I'm pretty sure they were there to see you I heard one of them say something like 'that auburn haired girl is so pretty I wish I had the courage to ask her out, but she probably has a boyfriend.' Then another guy said 'Of course, she has a boyfriend, someone that hot isn't single.' So they were there for you and how do you explain Sonji?" She asked the auburn haired girl who looked confused.

"The volunteer, what about him?"

Yuzu laughed at the girl's naivete, " Orihime-chan, he follows you like a lost puppy and he constantly stares at you with those dreamy love-sick eyes."

"I...I didn't notice, he seems very nice, so is everyone at the hospital. Like when Dr. Sunkai said that I should really consider taking nurse courses. He said I would look good in a nurse's outfit, he even said when I did become one, he'd have an opening for an assistant."

Ichigo growled, " That's because the man is a damn pervert Orihime. My advice is to stay away from him."

"Ichi-nii's right Orihime he sounds like those dirty men who fantasize about women in a nurse's outfit. Tou-san told me about them, " she told the older girl sternly.

"Oh! I guess that explains his other comment," she said nervously scratching the back of her head.

"What other comment?" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Ummm he showed me the nurse's outfit on his phone, I told him that it looked too short and revealing, he said nonsense that it was hospital protocol. I found that very odd," she nervously giggled.

Ichigo himself felt overheated picturing her in a tight short nurse's outfit, and was glad he made it to the apartment as he parked, he rubbed his hand across his face.

"Look Orihime like I said before, just stay away from him, and do me a favor and tell me when he bothers you again. "He stated, but he already planned on having a little chat with the good doctor before he bothered her again.

"Okay Kurosaki-kun..umm Thank you for the ride," she said shyly before they all exited out the car.

"Thank you Ichi-nii," she gave him a hug and kiss. He walked up with the girls until they were safely indoors, then he turned to leave.

"Ichigo!" He heard a familiar voice as he looked up to see Sora staring at him.

"I guess I should thank you for dropping my sister off. I was worried when Unohana said she left already when I called," he stated flatly.

"I was dropping off my sister too, So there was no need to worry," he stated in an irritated tone averting the older man's gaze.

"I see...well thanks anyway."

He only replied with a nod as he made his way to his car.

"Ichigo.," Sora called out and the orange haired man stopped at the side of the car waiting. "Your smart, good-looking, and woman fall at your feet...you could have had any girl, anyone. Why was it her?" He watched the younger man' s mouth turn from a serious line to a slight grin, " You're asking me this shit now, Sora?" His attention moved from the ground as it glared at his ex-friend who crossed his arms nodding 'yes.'

Ichigo attention still on Sora as he leaned against his car. " Honestly... I don't know," his grin increased frustrating the older man as his eye twitched.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means, Sora." His smile fading to irritation, "You think I did this to you on purpose, seeing her grown into a woman, of course, I was attracted to her, what idiot wouldn't. You have no idea how much I felt like shit having thoughts about your sister, " he furrowed as he tousled his hair continuing, " but seeing her smile, how overwhelmingly nice she was, and as I got to know her when we dated. I met a funny, clumsy, weird, selfless, smart, perfect girl. I never dreamed someone that perfect could like someone so broken and imperfect like me, but she did." He closed his eyes as he smiled thinking about the girl in question as Sora's voice broke his thoughts.

"Answer one more thing before you leave?" He stated sternly. Ichigo looked him waiting for the question as he asked, " What is it?"

"Did you...Did you sleep with her?" His voice sounding strained.

"No!"Ichigo said as the older man eyed him skeptically.

"So what my brother said about you touching her, was that a lie?" He asked raising his brow. The younger man swallowed hard as he fidgeted and his scowl hardened. "No!" He said through gritted teeth.

Sora's fist tightened as he tried to contain his anger, he looked at the orange haired man to the apartment door that held his sister.

"To think that out of every damn guy that I've worked alongside or my closest friends. Out of all of them, that my best friend, the last person I thought would do something like this. I...I fucking trusted you." He yelled.

Ichigo's eyes widen, this was the second time since he'd known Sora that he saw him angry. Both times directed at him and Sora hardly swore.

"Sora, I truly am sorry.. I stopped before it went that far."

"But you didn't stop sooner, you took advantage of her."

Ichigo glared as he leaned off his car standing at full height, "Give me a break, you act like you've never been in the same situation with a girl."

"The difference is Ichigo, is that girl is my little sister and you crossed the line."

"So what the hell was the point of this damn conversation, you made it quite clear that we weren't friends and you wanted me to stay away."

"Yet here you are giving her a ride home."

"Like I said I was giving my sister a ride here too...why don't you ask your sister about her volunteering where I work before you start on me about staying away."

Sora's mouth straightened to a thin line as he looked away. Ichigo noticed his mistake on bringing Orihime into the conversation.

"Before you go upstairs telling her she should stop volunteering take her feelings into consideration."

"Don't you dare lecture me on her feelings. From the day she was born, I've always considered what's best." His eyes and expression gave off a menacing demeanor towards the younger man.

Ichigo looked at him for a few moments before he turned to leave, "Guess that's my cue to leave, keep an eye on Yuzu for me."

"Oh, you can trust me on nothing happening to her, Ichigo," he said proudly.

"You can be a real asshole when you want to be," he said in anger as he watched the older man wave goodbye heading to his apartment.

* * *

Shuuhei glanced around his loft satisfied at his progress, with help from Renji and a couple of his work buddies he finally moved in his stuff. He was putting away the very last box when the doorbell rang. He furrowed his brow wondering who could it be, he wasn't expecting company. He looked at the peephole and shock filled his whole being, "Fuck" the words seemed to escaped his lips. He hesitated turning the knob, then he heard her speak on the other side of the door, "You just gonna leave a poor defenseless girl like me waiting out here all alone?" She mused innocently. He closed his eyes as he banged his head on the door, as he contemplated for a moment before he unlocked and forcefully opened the door.

He stood there door partly opened, tightening his hold on the door handle.

Before the door opened, Rangiku pictured the same cute teenager she knew a long time ago. She was shocked to find a well built rugged man, her cheeks erupted into a red hue seeing the 69 tattoo on his neck. She shook her head collecting herself before he noticed, giving him her seductive smile.

"So.. your not gonna let me in?" She pouted as she batted her eyes for effect.

He sighed rolling his eyes as he opened the door moving to the side to let her in. She squealed and skipped into his loft, jumping with fright as she heard the door slam.

"Nice place you got here, right outside of Karakura but still close to Tokyo."

"There's no way in hell Renji told you about this place, so that leaves a big mouthed midget. "

"Yeah, Rukia was kind enough to tell me your whereabouts," she said taking a seat on a nearby couch leaning back making herself comfortable. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he spoke, "Why are you here, Rangiku?"

"I can't see how an old friend is doing?" she cooed.

He looked up to watch her happy expression, as he slightly grinned. He walked up to the bar pouring himself a drink and chugging it down. He felt her presence in back of him as he gripped the bottle.

"Not going to offer me a drink, " she pouted.

"Hmpf... I'm not in the mood to deal with a drunk blonde," he said pouring himself another drink as he walked away cup in hand sitting on the sofa. He leaned back legs stretched out on the coffee table, ignoring his blonde guest pouring herself a glass and joining him.

"You've changed... you were so much sweeter."

He grinned at her comment, drinking the rest of his cup before answering, "I'm sorry my days of catering and acting like a lap dog are over."

"I never forced you to do anything for me."

"The problem was you knew my feelings and I was too dumb to see that I was being used."

" I only used you for doing petty things like holding my books, doing my homework, getting a drink for me," she smiled holding out her cup to him.

He wasn't smiling, "wanting sex," he scoffed.

"That wasn't using you, that was needing you," she whispered.

"I guess that's true, whenever you broke up with Gin, I was the rebound guy you needed to make you feel better. Even when I was with someone else, like an idiot I always left them to be with you. Yet you always went back to him."

"You were my best friend, you were special to me, like a brother."

The spiky haired man couldn't hold the laughter as held his stomach, " In some countries that's frowned upon to fuck your brother."

"Stop twisting it that way, you know what I mean, you were close."

"So was Gin," he stopped laughing as he became serious.

"Gin had always been a close friend, I knew him since I was little, he took care of me... He loves me as I love him," she confessed in a pained tone.

"Then you should of left me alone, just like you should now. I don't care anymore, I don't care if he's leaving you to sleep with other woman or that it hurts you. I just...don't ."

"I also came to tell you that I was sorry when Gin..."

"Found out about us and if Renji hadn't pulled him off me, I would of seriously been messed up. Well, I got over it, I'm not the same weak ass push-over."

"I can see that, Mr. Big Strong Tough Guy," she nervously joked placing her hands on his well toned arm. He felt her hands glide down his arm, feeling his muscles as they tensed. "I bet all the girls just line up to see the Tough Hisagi Shuuhei," she blushed as she saw him stare at her through the corner of his eyes, studying her. She quickly pulled her hand away still feeling the warmth of her hands.

"Is there someone your seeing?" She whispered.

"I'm too busy, and with my line of work I don't have time for relationships. Just the occasional screw every once in awhile." He stated.

"I bet you get their attention by your infantry squad # you permanently imprinted on yourself." She saw the confused look on his face as she answered, " Rukia mentioned it."

"Yeah, you're the first girl to mention what it means, there usually thinking..."

"I never said I wasn't thinking of that when I saw the number 69," she purred.

"The answer to your question is yes, most of the time it gets their attention."

"How many of them do you actually get lucky with?" He glanced at her skeptically as he smiled.

"All of them."

"All..." She started to feel uncontrollably hot as she blushed.

"Look most of the time their looking to get laid so when they see the tattoo assuming it's meaning, I don't even have to say anything before we're out the bar and into my bed, or car, or wherever." He said nonchalant.

"Oh! Are they disappointed when you don't provide them with what your tattoo states," she giggled thinking of the upset sluts who stormed out because he didn't provide.

"Who said I don't give them what they want, lord knows I enjoy that position, " he leaned back on the couch watching her body fidget.

"You know Rangiku," he said lightly brushing up and down her back, " when we were younger we always did missionary... we were so innocent back then."

He felt her shiver when his hand decided to go lower. "I'm sure you and Gin learned different positions, from what I hear you fuck like a pair of rabbits." His hand went under her shirt finding flesh. She could feel his strong calloused hands gracing her soft skin as she moaned. "I've learned to please a woman without fail, most of them wanting more but like I said I can't deal with a relationship."

He leaned up from the couch to move closer to her as both his hands reached her bountiful breasts eliciting a loud moan, " and to think they wouldn't get any bigger," as he squeezed harder. He licked the back of her neck as one hand slid under her bra prodding her nipple as the other reached down passing her skirt and panties. He found her slit completely drenched as he slightly grinned hearing her moan his name as he played with her clit.

"Well that was easy," she heard him whisper as he retracted his hands and rose, cup in hand to the bar, " I need a drink."

She was flushed from the act but was furious, she felt like he was mocking her. She fixed herself as she sat up right as he came back filling his cup. He drank from his cup then handed the rest to her, she eyed him warily before she drank the rest.

"Didn't think you'd say my name that quickly, I had more tricks in my arsenal, " he mused.

"Fuck you, Shuuhei," she said sternly glaring at him.

He leaned inches from her as she felt his breath on her lips when he whispered, " You already done that multiple times remember."

She huffed and puffed with anger as she averted his gaze.

"I get it, your trying to make me feel used," she turned to look at him with a pouty look. "Awww it seems little Shuuhei hasn't gotten over it.. Is that how I made you feel, like a used whore," her pout faded into a wry smile. His eyes glared at her as he leaned back like a little boy in defeat.

He then saw her stand in front of him and she settled down on her knees. She began to unbuckle his pants, he said nothing as he watched her actions. He felt her hand find his shaft, that was already hard as she looked up to him, " and to think it wouldn't get any bigger," she said as they both grinned. She grabbed his shaft as she started to stroke illicting a soft growl, wanting to further his pleasure she enveloped him into her mouth. He closed his eyes as he grabbed her blonde tresses, impatiently moved his hip up deeper into her throat. He felt her moan as she opened her mouth wider to accommodate his length taking more of him.

"Ah...Fuck Rangiku that feels so good." He moaned out loud.

She quickly removed her mouth from his shaft hearing his displeasure as he groaned. She whipped her mouth as she stood smiling down at his half lidded eyes.

"That was easy," she grinned, " I think I need a drink."

"I don't think so," he grabbed her arm pulling her down. He laid back on the couch as she laid on top of him. Before she could protest he turned her around so that her legs were on the sides of his head. She gasped as she felt him lift her skirt and remove her panties with ease. His shaft was a few inches from her face as she wrapped her hands around his engorged member, hearing him groan. She was about to further his pleasure when he widen her inner thighs and began to softly lick her clit. Still having his long shaft in her hand she tightened her grip as he groaned louder. She moaned feeling the vibration of his voice on her wet entrance. He began to suckle harder, as if he were competing for a prize. She enveloped her mouth once again around his member, both moaning as they feasted and suckled on one another. Taking him deeper into her mouth, he grabbed her bottom with both hands as he stuck his tongue deeper into the hole of her slit. The sensation felt incredible, she screamed out loud releasing him from her mouth.

"Keep doing that...mmmmm," she grabbed his shaft and stroked him with her hands, " I'm going to cum."

He stopped from pleasing her with his tongue as he kissed her clit, feeling his lips brush against her inside as he spoke, " that's..mmmm the idea." She put his member into her mouth as she bobbed in and out with a faster pace. With his eyes closed he grinned, " that's a good girl, but I'm gonna make you cum first." He could feel his member already about to release but with determination he held back. He took her clit into his mouth sucking her slowly, then putting his middle finger into her wet seeping hole. Her determination to suck him began to falter as she stopped, when he stuck more fingers deeper and with force as she whimpered. He held her sternly as she began to wiggle around," Hi..Hisagi I'm gonna cum!"

He held her fiercely as she jerked up and loudly screamed as he continued to suck her warm juices of her climax. She shook and he felt her body becoming limp. He lifted her slack body over his shoulders as he made his way swiftly to his room and gently tossed on to his bed. He reached in his draw pulling out a condom ripping it with his teeth and quickly placing the latex over his member. She was still murmuring nonsense as he placed her on her stomach as her bottom faced him. He grabbed her hips lifting her up, aligning his cock with his hand to her already drenched opening. He entered her with ease at first, but her insides started to constrict around his shaft. She moaned and whimpered as he entered her with force. He felt her breasts sway whenever he pushed in and out, hearing the slap of her bottom cheeks hit his skin.

He entered more deeper feeling her start to constrict again. He yelled as she screamed his name as they both released, both collapsing and gasping for air with shortness of breath. He turned to lay on his chest as he held her tightly as they both slept in each others arms forgetting everything and everyone.

* * *

Yuzu glanced at the her auburn haired friend, seemed to be deep in thought she concentrated on the story display windows. "What's wrong Orihime-chan?" Her concerned tone caught the attention of her friend, as her grey eyes stared thoughtfully at the younger girl.

"Is it about Ichi-nii?" She questioned again.

"Yes!" She said honestly as she twiddled her fingers blushing from being caught.

"I'm sorry for the way things turned out, I really wanted an older sister," she pouted.

"You'll still get an older sister once Ichigo..."She paused feeling her heart ache," once he marries." She looked at the younger girl fighting back tears as she gave her best impression of a happy smile.

Yuzu scrunched her nose in disapproval "I guess your right." She exhaled.

Both girls walked with sadden expressions until Yuzu stopped with a determined look on her face startling her friend. "You can be my 1st older sister."

"Huh?" She gave the younger girl a surprised expression.

"Whatever girl Ichi-nii marries can be 2nd older sister, " she said waving it off like nothing.

"But now that wouldn't be nice to her, she'd be so sad," Orihime said.

"I know but," she sighed, " It wouldn't be fair to you... besides I've always wanted to call you sister but I was too afraid to ask, thinking it be silly. So when you and Ichigo were dating I used that as an excuse, but now it just sounds silly again."

"No! It's not Yuzu-chan, it's very sweet, I always wanted a little sister, " her smile brightened.

"Thank you, Hime-nii," she blushed.

"Your welcome, Yuzu-nii."

Both girls giggled at calling each other sisters.

"You got a big damn mouth, Rukia!"

"Just get over it, Renji. I felt she had the right to know where he was staying, they are friends."

"Psh, friends!, he scoffed looking away with a scowl as he rolled her eyes. "Friends don't rip someone's heart out and stomp the shit out of it repeatedly."

Rukia glared at her fiance as she heard familiar voices.

"Hello Kuchiki-san and Abrarai-san," Yuzu and Orihime both shouted as they headed in their direction to say hello.

"Orihime-chan and Yuzu-chan, hi there, doing a bit of shopping also," she smiled as she spotted a few bags the girls held as Renji gave a silent wave hello.

"It's been really fun shopping with Hime-nii, she helped me pick out the cutest clothes," the young blonde said with excitement.

The petite woman and the scarlet haired man exchanged glances of confusion as they silently mouthed 'nii.'

Yuzu catching their confusion took it upon herself to explain to them about wanting to call Orihime her sister. Causing the dark haired petite girl to grab the blonde in a hug, " Awww, that is the second most cutest thing I've ever heard, ' her violet eyes sparkled.

"What's the first thing?" Renji asked with a raise of his brow, as his fiance let Yuzu go giving him an angry stare.

"Seriously Renji, if you do not know that question why bother getting married, do you even know me?" she shouted.

Renji annoyed placed his hand over his face shaking his head," It's not that stupid giggling chappy doll, I regret buying you is it?"

Rukia's eyes widen as she punched him in the arm,"It's not stupid it's my favorite thing in the world."

"Oh and I remember the Thank you, you gave me that night too, " he pushed her hair aside as he leaned down stealing a kiss.

"Renji, would you stop we are in the presence of our friend's sisters, " she blushed from embarrassment and she was thankful when he leaned back and growled in annoyance.

"Sorry about that, but do you mind if we join you since we're getting last minute items for the wedding," she watched both girl's smiles widen as Yuzu began to jump up and down.

"I love weddings they are soo romantic, Kuchiki and Abarai you make the cutest couple," Orihime stated as Rukia blushed and Renji rolled his eyes at being called 'cute.'

Rukia and Yuzu conversated as Renji followed, Orihime slowly tagged along walking beside the tattooed man as he glanced over at her questioningly.

"From what Sora tells me, you had been in love with Rukia for a long time, before you became more," she asked.

"Yeah, I worked for the Kuchiki's for awhile and became quick friends with Byakuya and Rukia. I always had a thing for Rukia and was shocked to find out she had as well," he chuckled as he reminisced.

The auburn haired girl nodded as she continued to stare at the petite girls talk of chappy and cute things.

"When did Byakuya finally accept..." She was startled to hear him laugh causing the girls in front to turn.

"That stuck up asshole till this day never really accepted us being together, Pfft," he scowled.

"Stop calling Nii-sama names, Renji," she shouted from ahead.

"We're friends aren't we, so I can call him an asshole whenever I feel like it," he grinned seeing his finance's angered look.

" Yeah he never had a problem with me until I asked him to be with Rukia. It wasn't until Rukia told him to fucking go to hell that he was a bit lenient, a pain in the ass but okay with it."

"I did not tell him to go to hell, Renji." She scolded.

"You should of," he interjected.

"I told him that Renji means a lot to me and that I love him. I also told him I really wanted his blessing but was going to still see Renji with or without. I was scared of defying brother but... I was more afraid of losing that redheaded pineapple." She giggled, causing everyone in their group to laugh except the red haired man who scowled. Rukia looked at the auburn haired girl who seemed like something was bothering her as she gave a forced smile.

"Does this have anything to do with the mystery guy that Rangiku forced you to say at the party?"

Orihime stared at Rukia in confusion then at Renji as he awkwardly turned away scratching the back of his head. Ichigo said he told some of his close friends about them, but judging from Rukia's comment she was in the dark. Rukia saw the awkward exchange her fiance and the auburn haired girl gave, they knew something she didn't, which she hated.

"You know how much I hate secrets Renji, so I know you know who the mystery guy is, the question is why keep it a secret from me," he could hear the aggravation in her tone as he nervously swallowed.

"Ichigo had me swear not to tell you and Rangiku," he said worn out.

Rukia's eyes widen, "Wait! So Ichigo is the mystery guy, Ichigo has the hots for Orihime," she giggled until she saw the serious faces on the three people in front of her."

"Wait! Sora doesn't approve?" She saw the auburn haired girl nod in agreement.

"He's also not friends with Ichigo anymore," Renji added.

Rukia in shock shook her head before she continued, " Wait a minute! I always knew I'd have trouble with Nii-sama for his over protectiveness, but Sora... are you serious?"

"I guess Byakuya's asshole demeanor rubbed off a bit on Sora," he sneered.

"Renji, shut it. In a way Sora is a lot like Byakuya, since they both raised their sister's very young, I guess the reason why Sora is not inclined like Byakuya is because Well..." She hesitated a moment before Renji interrupted.

"It's because Sora feels Orihime would be taken advantage of because your kind hearted."

"What and I am not?" She crossed her arms glaring at Renji.

"Pshh! I don't see Orihime beating the shit out of people, I can't imagine her hitting her fiance for no reason," he spat.

"Whatever, but what Renji says is true, but nothings wrong with that you just need to tell your brother firmly what you want."

Orihime thought of telling her brother and her face became pale, and everything went black.

* * *

Sora had invited Retsu over to his apartment to catch up, and seeing if they could even pick up where they left off so many years ago. They spoke of work, and failed relationships, she brought up that she was in a serious relationship a year ago about to marry when she found out he had been seeing other woman. He had been a doctor also who worked in the same hospital In Tokyo. That was the reason she felt uncomfortable working in the same hospital after the broken engagement she decided to change.

"What made you choose, Karakura?"

She smiled at him making him smile as well, " I wanted a fresh start and it was the only train, so I thought what the heck."

"Wow! What are the odds," he laughed causing her smile to widen.

"Yeah! It's almost like it was fate."

They stared at each other gazing intently at one another, as they leaned in close to kiss.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Sora straightened his posture as he stared at the door, he hurried and opened the door. He saw Rukia, Yuzu and Renji.. With Orihime being carried by the scarlet haired man.

"What, What happened?" he moved frantically out of the way so they could enter. Renji carefully placed Orihime on the couch. Sora fixed her so she laid on the couch as he took off her shoes.

"I'm sorry Sora, but we don't know what happened we were talking and she just fainted." Rukia said as Unohana checked her over as she stared at a concerned brother and gave him a reassuring smile." She just fainted, a bit too much excitement or stress, that's all."

"Good, Well Renji and I still have shopping errands to accomplish, If you could excuse us and tell Orihime bye for us," she bowed in respect.

"Yes of course! Thank you for taking the time to bring Hime, Rukia, thanks for carrying her Renji," he thanked them as they said their goodbyes and left.

Yuzu sat near the couch with a worried look on her face as Retsu watched over his sister.

They heard the auburn haired girl come to as she mumbled about small blue aliens hitting her head with a mallet.

"Hime-nii are you alright?" Yuzu hurriedly sat near her with Unohana, as the auburn girl sat up clutching her head.

"Yes, it just my head hurts a little."

"Oh well when you fainted, Abarai-san didn't catch you in time before you hit your head on the sidewalk. But he was nice enough to drive and carry you all the way here."

"He carried me? Oh, I caused him so much trouble I'm probably so heavy and..."

"Hime, your not heavy, you weren't a bother at all. Rukia and Renji wanted to make sure you were okay and said their goodbyes before they left."

She saw her brother and became nervous twiddling her fingers remembering why she fainted.

"What happened were you tired? Did you not eat enough?" Unohana began to ask with a concern laced in her tone.

"It's okay, I was just being my silly self," she laughed nervously.

"Hime the truth?" Sora said kindly but firm.

She looked at him then at her fingers as she swallowed.

"Rukia said I needed to be honest about the things I want, even if it makes someone upset," she grabbed the hem of her skirt. Sora sat down intrigued at his sister's words.

"Should I leave? This seems like a personal conversation," Unohana questioned.

"Actually one of the things I need to say, I need you here for support," she saw the older woman nod in understanding.

"Hime what is this about?" He furrowed his brow.

"Recently there's some things I've wanted to express to you but I've been to afraid to tell you. You've always given me everything; working so hard, taking care of me, so I feel wrong telling you things that might upset you," she said averting his stare.

"Hime, just say what you need to say."

"Okay, the first thing is that I've been wanting to change my career, I'm enjoying voulunteering at the hospital that it's harder to leave. I asked Dr. Unohana my interests in becoming a nurse and she showed me classes I could take at the college."

"Hime, but what about your dream?"

"I thought that was what I wanted but seeing how much I enjoyed making children happy and how I could also help them get better. So next semester, I wanted to start classes as a pediatric nurse but I wanted to tell you before I did."

"Your changing your whole career..but if this is truly what you want then I'm okay with it. I'm actually impressed your interested in the medical field, you always make me proud." He smiled receiving a squeal and yells from Yuzu and Orihime, who were bouncing on the couch clapping their hands in excitement.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

He smiled at her excited action. Orihime looked at Yuzu, both had worried expressions as the blonde nodded for her to proceed.

"It's about Kurosaki-kun," she said finally. She saw her brother's shoulders tense as his hands tightened to fist. She saw the scowl he displayed as he looked at the floor listening, she continued.

"I want you to know that I care about him, it had been at first a crush. But he has good qualities and flaws that I accept . He's grumpy, impatient, and quick to anger," she began to laugh," he's also a protective brother, caring, and a good friend. My feelings for him have become stronger especially being with him. He finds me kind, funny, and cares about my feelings then his own."

"Hime!" He whispered.

"Let me finish Sora, please," she continued when he nodded," He's kind and never took advantage of me, giving him my first kiss only confirms how special he is to me."

"I remember when you kissed at the beach it was so beautiful," Yuzu said excitedly but quickly stopped talking when Sora abruptly stood.

"Retsu, can we make a rain check I need to speak to my sister alone," he said sternly.

"Of course!," she nodded as she stood.

"Do you know where the Kurosaki Clinic is ?"

Orihime looked at Yuzu then at her brother but said nothing.

"I do!"

"Yuzu could you please get your belongings and go with Retsu. I promise you'll be able to stay another time." He told the blonde kindly as she quickly got her stuff in Orihime's room and her shopping bags in the living room.

"Bye Sora-san and Hime-nii, thanks for having me"

"Bye Yuzu! Your welcome. Retsu thank you."

They said their farewells as Orihime silently nodded her goodbyes not trusting her voice. The room was silent for a moment when their guests left. As Sora paced around the room, Orihime felt the weight on her shoulders as her grip tightened on her skirt when he spoke.

"It's true I've given you everything you ever wanted, but not this time. I'm only going to say this one more time, you are forbidden to see Ichigo." He said in an authoritative tone.

"Sora, please..." Her voiced cracked as she tried to contain the tears that were coming.

"Orihime! This time let me finish," he said as she saw her slowly nod as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Your still young and you think he is everything you say he is, Hime. But I've seen him take interest in girls and then no matter how polite he does it, he leaves not interested in them anymore."

"Yuzu said those girls..."

"That they were wrong, that she didn't like them, of course she would say that seeing that she wants you as an older sister, I really like her use of Hime-nii," he said sarcastically sighing as he continued, " That romantic beach kiss, I'm sure Ichigo was thrilled to hear a beautiful girl in a bathing suit say she liked him. I'm not stupid Orihime, I know how a guy thinks.I'm surprised he was even paying attention to a word you were saying."

"Please stop," she whispered sounding hurt.

"Not until I get through to you how important it is to stay away from him."

"The beach was so special to me and your mocking it." she cried out.

"I'm sure you thought it was special just like the time he took advantage by..." Sora closed his eyes gritting his teeth," touching you."

"It wasn't taking advantage, when I started it," she spoke a little defiant in her tone.

"You kissed him and who was doing the other things?"

She bit her lip ashamed as her eyes looked down.

"I thought so, he was more experienced and he saw that you were young and naive."

She stood firm as she rose up with fist tightened and tears overflowing, "I am not naive, I hate you,' she gasped and cupped her mouth at her mistake. It was too late she saw her brother's hurt expression as he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I...I didn't mean it Sora," she tried reaching out to comfort him when he spoke.

"Just go to your room for now, until dinner, okay," he said softly.

She nodded as more tears fell as she ran into her room ashamed.

* * *

1:00 am

The red numbers blared as he glanced at his alarm clock. He grabbed his pillow crushing it into his face. He was aggravated, he hadn't slept in days since the talk with Sora. Maybe he was right, Maybe he was wrong for Orihime. She was perfect and innocent, she needed to be protected from someone like him. She needed to be with someone that wasn't going to hurt her, someone Sora accepted. He tightened his hold on the pillow as he imagined someone else making he laugh and making her smile. He pictured another man's hands tracing her curves than cupping her breast, then he saw those same hands belonging to Dr. Sunkai, and his blood boiled. He grinned thinking of Dr. Sunkai beaten and lying on the ground unconscious.

He heard a soft knock on the door in the distance, then it gradually became louder. He scowled wondering who was bothering him at this hour, as he put on a shirt. He heard the sheepish knock as he yelled, "I'm coming,"

He looked at the peephole and backed up shaking his head when he saw auburn hair, was he dreaming?

"Kurosaki-kun," He wasn't dreaming as he heard her voice.

He opened the door to see her standing there with a suitcase and puffy red eyes, she had been crying.

"What happened?" He said angrily as he pulled her in softly and slamming the door roughly.

"Did someone hurt you?" He angrily said.

"No, nothing like that," she nervously laughed through tears.

"So what happened?" He moved a strain of her hair from her face to the back of her ear.

The tears started to come as she stared at his worried eyes.

"Sora and I argued and I told him …., "she embraced him placing her head on his chest, as he cradled her, "I told him I hated him."

She began to sob as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, as he softly stroked her hair.

"You were angry you didn't mean it," he told her softly.

"I know, but I said it anyway... I'm such a terrible person he's done everything for me."

"Orihime, I've been in arguments with my sisters that ended with them telling me they hate me. We eventually get over it and forgive each other."

He felt her shaking sobs and wet tears on his shirt.

"Was the argument about me?" He asked as he felt her nod in confirmation.

"I wanted to tell him how I felt about you, to know that I can make my own decisions."

"Orihime it wouldn't be right for you to stay here..."

"Just for a few days, please don't tell my brother."

"But he'll be worried wondering where your are?"

"I left a note telling him that I'm staying at Nel's, I spoke to her about coming here before I left. Knowing Sora he'll let me be for awhile." She whispered as she sighed, "just let me stay a couple of days just until I get this straightened out."

He inhaled deeply then exhaled contemplating the situation, he knew this was a bad idea. But when she plead and looked at him with those tear stricken eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Okay, you can stay in the guest room."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

As he held her hand grabbing her suitcase with the other hand, as he showed her to the room. He also showed her the guest bathroom across the hall. He noticed her calm down a bit being quiet the whole time, she simply nodded and smiled.

"Get some rest okay," he stated as she nodded okay. He was about to leave when a question was nagging him,

"Why did you choose to come here, and how did you know where I lived?"

She blushed as she awkwardly shifted in sitting on the bed as she answered, " Yuzu gave me your address and I've been wanting to see you again but not having the courage. I guess when this all happened, you were the first person that came to mind, silly huh?" She nervously fidgeted.

"It's not silly and I'm glad you came. Goodnight Orihime," he said smiling softly.

"Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun!"

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for having Sora be a bit harsh with Orihime. I'm just taking into account that he's her older brother/guardian/father in a sense, so I can see him being extra protective of her. As a parent myself, sometimes you can't be friends with your children but be a parent even if they get mad at you for saying 'NO.' Also, Orihime is in Ichigo's apartment, I loved writing that part the most. Let's just say Orihime and Ichigo are going to have a double date with a certain blue haired and green haired couple. = P


	8. Chapter 8

I'm trying to Update ASAP, but I want to make sure that I proofread, I am so hard on myself nothing ever seems perfect, like this chapter now, I'm afraid I screwed up somewhere- lol. If you feel I'm going over bored with the smut, I apologize now and in advance, I can't help it. It's not me it's my writing alter ego and she's not satisfied until it has its fill of naughtiness and Grimmjow aches of naughtiness. OMG AHHHHHHHHH! Jesus Kubo how can you make a grown woman blush and scream at a number of hot guys in Bleach. *fans face because of the amount of hotness that oozes out of Bleach.

* * *

Rangiku awoke reaching across the bed to find it empty. She stretched and looked around the room and still no one. She then heard noises of cabinets closing and metal clanging. She quickly glanced in the closet of the man she had been spending two incredible days of sex with, she found a large T-shirt that encompassed her busty frame as it reached to her knees. She made her way to the kitchen finding him cooking shirtless with a pair of black sweats.

He grinned staring at her wearing his T-shirt, she blushed as she sat at the dining table. He walked out the kitchen with two plates, placing one in front of her as he sat, starting to eat quietly. After awhile, she glanced across the table seeing her phone near her bag, showing the message light blinking. Her expression turned from joy to discomfort as she sighed glancing from the phone to her plate. Shuuhei noticing her demeanor change grabbed his empty plate and headed towards the sink, " Your phone has been beeping all morning, better check your messages probably important," he teasingly said.

"Your phone has been beeping all morning, better check your messages probably important," he teasingly said.

She looked at him washing his plate for a moment as she reached for her phone. Some, were from Rukia asking her where the hell she was, upset at not coming to help her with the wedding errands. Renji left one text for her telling to not even think of visiting his friend, a little late she thought as she grinned. Then the rest were from Gin saying he missed her and that it's wasn't very nice not returning his calls. She sighed, then placed her phone into her purse.

Entering the kitchen, she handed her empty plate for the spiky haired man to wash, as she lifted herself on the kitchen countertop. She told him about the messages as he listened intently, chuckling at Renji's text. After he was done with the dishes he walked towards her spreading her legs apart to stand between them. He began to nibble on her neck, leaving soft kisses and sending jolts of electricity down her body.

"Mmmmmmmm, keep this up I might just stay a few more days," she moaned.

He began to reach between her thighs as he spoke, she could feel his breath on her neck, " We all know that's bullshit."

"Don't assume, I just might," she retorted breathlessly. She felt his hands explore her inner thighs as it began to slowly reach up her pantyless center.

"I don't assume...besides, Gin won't be happy to know little Ran- Ran is..." Stopping his ministrations with her inner thigh as he found his prize, entering with eager fingers into her core, " having a sleepover with her old friend, Isn't that right Ran- Ran?"

His fingers enter deeper, watching her try to answer but words seemed to fail her. He continued to probe and tease, "What.. I didn't catch that?" His grin grew wider seeing her trying to talk.

"Stop...Mocking me...Stop talking ….about Gin," she said breathlessly.

"It does seem kind of rude of me since I'm fingering his girl and all," he stepped back as he removed his fingers from her thighs, giving her a devious smirk.

Rangiku skidded off the kitchen countertop straightening herself. She put her hands on her hips expressing in body language that she was upset as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna take a shower," He nodded grabbing a beer from the fridge as he made his way to the couch turning on the television. After awhile, Hisagi heard the door to his room open as the busty blonde stepped out, hair wet dressed in the clothes she came to see him in.

"So you'll be in touch?" He asked sarcastically as she gathered her purse.

"If you mean by meeting in social gatherings or amongst friends then ya." She flipped her hair over her shoulders watching him rise from the couch heading her way.

"You understand I can't do this right now, I don't even know what I was thinking... I shouldn't of come here," she said to him as he was inches away from her. He passed her reaching for the door as he opened it," Well Rangiku, I wouldn't want to keep you from more important things...for your trouble." He reached for his wallet, as he pulled a few bills handing it to her as he continued, "That should cover two days of your time."

She eyed the bills in her hand as her hands began to shake with anger, she looked up at him her expression hurt.

"Are you trying to be funny?" She questioned as she wrapped her hands around the cash. He leaned against the open door, crossing his arms giving her a small cheeky grin, " Funny? Not about this I'm not."

Without hesitation, she threw the money against his chest, with him not even flinching as the money fell on the floor.

"Well, I'm not laughing... If you'll excuse me," she said heatedly as she straightened her posture to leave. He watched her disappear around the corner, as he shut the door.

BAM!

He hit his door with his fist so hard he caused a small dent, as his hand began to redden and go numb feeling no pain.

"Fucking Dumbass," he berated himself as he turned to his room to shower go back to bed.

* * *

Sora sat in the dark on the dining room table staring at the handwritten note his sister left. He gave a solemn expression covering his bottom half of his face with his hands. A door was heard in the background opening and closing but he was too concentrated on the letter to notice his brother standing near him.

"Where's Orihime?" He heard his brother's voice as he shook himself out of his stupor and then slowly passing him the letter. It took his young brother a few seconds to read the note then placing it back on the table in front of Sora, as he made his way to the kitchen.

"She's upset, I'll give it a few days for the whole situation to calm down before I speak with her again." The older dark haired man expressed calmly, receiving no response.

"Same goes for you, keep an eye on her from afar... and only speak to her if she initiates conversation." He turned his gaze towards the kitchen, watching his brother make himself a small breakfast as he answered.

"It's not like her to be this upset, but I'll do as you ask. Her choosing to stay at Nels' than Tatsuki's, means she doesn't want her friend to be in the middle, with our relationship being new." The green eyed man moved with a plate in hand sitting with Sora.

"Congratulations on that by the way, who knew you'd tame the dragon," he patted his shoulder giving a faint smile never reaching his ear.

"Her brother accepted it also, but I was under the impression he wasn't at first, " his face expressionless as he continued eating, eyeing his food.

" Yeah I heard Shuuhei was back in town, so you already met. He's really protective of her but Tatsuki's knows how to handle herself. Besides he was nothing to worry about, you're great."

"Your right in him not worrying about his sister being with a person who will treat her like trash, I have deep feelings for her."

Sora stared at his brother, smiling at how proud he was of him.

"I know the feeling, there was a person I felt the same way I knew long ago... recently she came back into my life and I'm not sure if she feels the same way, " the older man ruffled his hair with one hand as he sighed.

"Have you expressed this to her?"

"It's too soon, we just recently started speaking to each other. Actually, Orihime was the one to introduce us," he gave a smile before it faded into a scowl.

"I have people who depend on me, a man like me can't be in a serious relationship," Sora turned to his brother to see green eyes studying him. He hadn't noticed that he had been staring at him the whole time.

"You're using us as a form of distraction to the real reason your hesitant in pursuing her," he continued to stare, watching his brother's expression change from shock to a slight smile.

"Hmpf! You're probably right."

They were silent for a moment, as Ulquiorra rose to clean the dishes.

"I state the obvious from experience," Sora nodded taking his words as some relief but quickly faded to discomfort as he eyed the letter again.

"Maybe after I fix this relationship first, " he thought to himself.

* * *

"It's 10 am, Sunday morning and you haven't left the room yet?" She heard the green-haired friend shout over the phone as Orihime removed it away from her ear.

"I..I'm going to I'm just n...nervous."

"I figured as much, come on Orihime he probably loves the fact that a hot girl like you is stalking him and sleeping in his apartment," she laughed.

"S..stalking? Oh no! He thinks I'm a stalker," she began to redden hiding under the blanket covers.

"Look Orihime don't take it as a bad thing, if he didn't like it, he would have never opened the door or called the police."

Nel was not making the auburn girl feel any better as her face began to pale," He probably has called the police, and there waiting for me." She lifted her head observing the door so closely as if she could be able to see men at the door breaking and busting through the door, she dodged and leaped off the bed, jumping into a helicopter. She grins as their pursuers shot at the plane and failing to hit their desired target. She opens the black satchel in her hands, as her eyes widen with glee at the uncut diamonds shining brightly in her hands.

"You'll never catch the diamond bandit, " she shouted.

"Umm Orihime? Are you daydreaming again?"

She heard her friends worried slightly annoyed voice as she looked around the room realizing where she was. She scratched her head and started to laugh nervously.

"Oh Sorry... I guess I..."

She heard a soft knock at the door that startled her.

"Orihime? Are you alright?

She heard Ichigo's voice on the other side of the door as she began to panic.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm ummmm.."

"Fine," Nel stated helping the poor girl.

"I'm fine, I'm just speaking with Nel-chan," she sighed, proud of herself not sounding like a blubbering idiot.

"I made breakfast, so if you want to join me or not, it's up to you." She heard him sigh after a moment of silence.

"I.. I will Kurosaki-kun when I'm finished talking on the phone,'" she chirped with much gusto.

"Okay, I'll see ya then," she heard a faint chuckle before she heard his footsteps slowly fade away.

"Orihime, here's your chance, what are you wearing?" Nel asked.

Orihime looked at her panda pajamas, "my lucky panda pj's?"

"Are you serious? Argghhhh, you packed silly puppy and cute kitty sleepwear also, didn't you?" She heard the irritation in her friend's voice as she scrunched her face in confusion.

"Of course Nel, their my favorite you even liked them," she pouted.

"I think their adorable, Orihime, but do you really want him to see you as adorable...you need to think sexy."

"S...Sexy? Umm, I don't know if I can do that."

"Please, you do it without trying …. keep your panda bottoms cause their tight and shorts but take off the buttoned up shirt. Did you wear a white tank under them?"

Orihime began to remove her buttoned Pj top and looked down at her tightly fitted spaghetti strapped tank, as she gulped. "Nel, but... but it's see through," she nervously voiced.

"Even better... look just pretend like you didn't even know, act like it's your normal sleepwear."

"It is... but only if it's hot," she felt her body heat up like she was in a furnace.

"You like him and we already established he likes you, I always like looking sexy for Grimmjow, don't you want to for Ichigo?"

The auburn haired girl bit her lip, contemplating as she then pumped her fist with determination. "Okay... I can do this."

"Great, talk to you later," Orihime said her goodbyes, hanging up the phone.

She had woken up earlier to wash her face and brush her teeth, checking her breath and quickly glancing in the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction. Inhaling and then exhaling before she stepped out the room. She was glad the apartment was warm, she would have felt completely dumb shivering, then she reddens remembering what she was wearing again. She shook her head trying to get rid of the nervousness and act naturally until she came closer to the dining area her nervousness slowly returned. Her boyfriend (was he still her boyfriend?), was wearing a black tank exposing his well-toned shoulders and arms.

Ichigo glanced over to the figure belonging to the footsteps he had heard a second ago. He dropped his utensil and quickly recovered them, whispering crude language to himself through gritted teeth. She made her way to the table sitting across from him, as she looked up to smile.

"You really didn't have to make me breakfast," she watched him begin to give her a grin as he added food to his plate. "I'm sorry, you were waiting for me to eat? I was so rude and was taking my time." Her body fidgeting, expressing a nervous look.

His grin turned into a smile seeing her embarrassed, "I wasn't waiting long, there's no need to be sorry, and you're a guest I wanted to cook." He had guests over and never really bothered to provide them with a meal. He usually let them make what they wanted or usually didn't care if they starved. Of course, when his sister's visited it was only right for him to cook for them, but here he was cooking for her. He quickly brushed it off.

"Well, thank you! Kurosaki-kun!"

He watched as she glanced around the table as if searching for something, then glanced at her plate biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" lifting his brow noticing her hesitation to eat.

"Oh... umm I was just wondering, do you happened to have red bean paste or wasabi?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly as he began to rise, she quickly got up.

"I'll get it, just tell me where it is," she moved swiftly once he told her where to find it. He saw her open the cabinets, then struggle to reach for the items on the high shelf. He felt guilty for not helping her but he couldn't stop staring as her shorts that began to rise, showing more of her back thighs. It had ridden up so much it exposed part of her bottom along with her red panties. He was disappointed when the sight disappeared as she achieved her goal in retrieving what she needed. She turned around lifting both items up over her head smiling in triumph.

He noticed the bright fluorescent lights of the kitchen showed off her matching red bra, that could be seen through her see through tank. He began to feel something rise between his legs as his gaze quickly looked down to his plate, forming a scowl. Orihime looked down to see her bra as she covered herself with her arms until she reached the table in a darker light.

"I'm sorry I... I didn't notice it was see through. I'll go put a …," she made to walk back to her temporary room when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"It's fine, just...sit and eat," he probably should have let her put on a shirt but he didn't want her to go through all that trouble, secretly he liked what she was wearing.

She sat back down nodding, then proceeded to place wasabi and red bean paste on her food. He watched in fascination as she placed the food into her mouth, closing her eyes.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, it's so good Kurosaki-kun," she moaned her praise causing the chef to groan feeling heat causing him discomfort. "T...Thanks!," he coughed trying to hide the fact that he stuttered.

'What the hell, get a hold of yourself, it's just fucking breakfast' he thought to himself as he smirked at his foolishness.

"What's so funny?" She watched his eyes widen, realizing he had been caught.

"Oh, it just that I'm glad you like it, I also want to continue finding out what other things you like." She bit her lip as she started to blush and continued to eat. "I want to learn more about you too, your unique," he grinned at her causing her to blush even more.

"Unique? Is that a good thing?" She gave him a concerned look.

"Yeah," he said softly glancing down at his plate, "My mom was like that in her own way, I always felt like she was different from other moms, but I guess every kid feels that way about their mom." He smirked, turning towards her as he noticed her give a saddened smile, concentrating her gaze on her cup of tea. He soon realized his mistake as he quickly sought to correct it, " I'm so sorry Orihime. I didn't mean to say that, especially with you not knowing your parents. Sora was sort of quiet about them, again I'm sorry." He began to scratch the back of his head, feeling odd for causing the awkwardness between them.

Orihime looked up and smiled at him noticing his discomfort, " Kurosaki-kun you don't have to feel bad, you are right most children love their parents but," she gave a small that seemed a bit off and her eyes seemed distant, " Kurosaki-kun, you heard the stories from children in the pediatric unit in the hospital." His scowl remained as he listened to her, afraid where this story was going, but he continued to give her his full attention. She continued as he nodded in understanding, "Some are there due to certain illnesses, some are there due to accidental injuries that were almost fatal...," her voice started to crack. " Then there's the small group who receive injuries that are beyond repair by a person who was either a stranger or...," he began to see a single tear run down her cheek. Feeling his insides start to twist, scared to hear the rest," the person who they trusted who was supposed to love them, some of the children seemed confused about what happened to them, as some feel they deserve it."

"Orihime, you do understand a child doesn't deserve that type of abuse, no matter what they may have done?" He said not noticing his voice rising in anger, she wiped the stray tear and smiled noticing his upset tone.

"I do understand. I just feel so sad and ashamed that they weren't lucky enough to have a big brother protecting them. They didn't have a big brother to rescue them and take them away from the monsters they called their parents." She finished, she noticed he understood as his eyes widen in the realization and his fist began to tighten and shake.

"Kurosaki-kun," she looked a little worried as he sat there quietly avoiding her gaze. Then she jumped when he stood abruptly, walking towards her as he softly grabbed her pulling her into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and he rested his chin on her head, he began to lightly brush the long strands of her hair with his fingers. She loved the feel of being in his arms as she began to smile and sigh smelling his masculine scent.

"I'm sorry you had parents who..." He voice had failed him as the words wouldn't come out.

"I didn't remember them hitting me until I stopped crying. I was just a baby," her words churned his insides feeling like he wanted to vomit what he had just eaten, as he tightened his hold.

" I'm upset that someone as kind as you doesn't deserve anyone hurting you."

"You'd be surprised," she laughed nervously feeling his body flinch.

"Who else?" He said in a low angry tone sending shivers through her spine. "It's just when I was younger I used to be bullied for my hair, other times for nothing at all. I never told Sora because he was working so hard I didn't want to burden him. Then I met Tatsuki and the bullying stopped. Then came Nel and then Ulquiorra." She lifted her head to smile at him as his scowl remained to study her face.

"I guess at the moment we have one thing in common, " he said calmly seeing her brows furrow as he brushed the side of her face with his finger.

"I used to be bullied because of my hair too."

"Really? But I like your hair color? What did you do?"

"Nothing! I used to get my ass kicked but I had my mother, she made me forget about the pain. My dad wanted me to toughen up so he forced me to take karate classes. When my mother was killed by a stranger... I guess at that point I really didn't give a shit anymore. I sort of became numb to the pain, got stronger and beat the shit out of anyone who bullied me after," he said in a serious tone but she could sense a little bit of hurt in his words.

"I'm sorry about your mother, your father said she was the most beautiful and kind hearted person he's ever known, that's why he fell in love with her. She is really beautiful, though, that poster your father has on the wall she looks like a pop idol," she said excitedly as Ichigo's eye began to twitch. He repeatedly had asked his father to take it down, but he never did.

"You father being handsome and funny I can see why she was attracted to him."

Ichigo began to scowl as his brow began to lift staring at her, "I really don't want to hear handsome coming out your mouth about my father."

"I mean you take after him," she said as he rolled his eyes.

"Pssh, I don't look nothing like that ass clown, speaking of clown am I funny to you?" He looked at her awkwardly.

"Your face does," she blurted out, smiling as she blushed.

He began to scowl looking at her in disbelief, "What?"How the hell is my face funny?" He asked puzzled.

She looked at him seriously mimicking his scowl, but couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing holding her hand against her mouth. She saw his scowl start to deepen as he began to slightly redden, "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun but I always found your scowl funny."

"You mean the scowl that usually scares people, that makes you laugh? " he began to grin at her logic.

"Yes, and when you make a serious face and your jaw tightens it looks sex...umm," she tried catching herself before she said it but not in time. She saw the man who was still holding her raise his brow while his smile widens from ear to ear.

"Sexy Hunh?" He heard her squeak and quickly bury her face in his chest.

"I.. I mean.." She mumbled nervously trying to find the exact words but Ichigo only heard muffled speech as her face was still hidden.

Her cellphone began to ring, taking that as a form of salvation, " Oh, umm excuse me Kurosaki-kun I need to get that it maybe Sora," she quickly ran into the room gathering her phone.

"Hello?"

"So... I really hope I wasn't interrupting anything but I wanted to ask if you're going anywhere with Ichigo tonight?"

"Well..no. I'm not even sure if he's doing anything, I haven't even asked."

"Tell him...nevermind, give the phone to him." Orihime raised her brow in confusion, " I don't understand, Nel?"

"Orihime, just do it, trust me," her tone slightly innocent with a hint of mischievous intent. The auburn haired girl bit her lip as she made her way back to the dining area, finding her crush clearing the table. He sensed her presence as he saw her hand the phone with a smile. He looked at her curiously as he cautiously put the phone to his ear as she took the dishes into the kitchen leaving him alone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, Ichigo it's Nel?" She yelled scowling at his hurt ear drum. There was silence as he waited for her to continue.

"What is it Nel? He said hiding his irritation.

"Awww, no need to be grumpy," she said in a pouty voice as he rubbed his forehead." Anyways I want to take Orihime out tonight to the movies, to make her feel better, would you like to join us?"

"Ummm, Nel I wouldn't want to interrupt your girl's night out.."

"Oh, I'm sorry!", she began to giggle, " I forgot to mention my boyfriend will be joining us and..."

BAM! Ichigo heard the slamming of a car door.

"Here's your chocolate that you keep bitching about, and you're on the damn phone again!" he heard the voice of his blue haired friend.

"Thanks, Grimmy! I'm inviting Orihime with us tonight to make her feel better," she said sweetly as Ichigo was still wondering where this conversation was going, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Orihime!?" Ichigo scowl deepened and slightly gripped the phone hearing Grimmjow saying her name with a lustful growl. "Nel, I never knew you were that kinky. I'm all for a threesome."

Ichigo was about to say something when Nel began to talk.

"No, you perv I was going to invite Ichigo too."

He heard another growl one irritated, " For what? So he can watch?" He heard the engine start then his blood began to boil.

"Nel, you tell your piece of shit boyfriend I'll be there, and he can watch my fist collide with his face," he shouted.

"Oh! He heard you but that's great, meet us at Melody Theatre at 8, Bye." She spoke in between giggles as she hung up. Ichigo was still fuming when Orihime sheepishly was walking towards him.

"What was that about? Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" She looked at him searching for an answer through worried eyes. He glanced at her starting to feel his anger subside as he grinned,

"I'm fine! We are just going to the movies tonight."

* * *

Sora looked around the grocery store for the items he checked off on the list, it was usually all three siblings or just him and Orihime. Now it was just him, he made sure to stock up on red bean paste, noticing they were running low,' The cabinets will be filled by the time you return.' He glanced in the cart at the assorted items as he sighed, ' I hope she's okay.'

"Look's like your in need of help," he looked up to see a beautiful smile etched on a beautiful woman, as Retsu came closer eyeing his cart then at him with concern. "It's worse than I thought, your cart is filled with red bean paste and wasabi?" He looked up as she giggled. He returned with a smile of his own, " Orihime has an acquired taste, she absolutely loves this stuff, don't worry I'm not done shopping."

She nodded with a warm smile as they continued together down the aisle. He watched her long black hair sway as she moved, he wondered to himself if it felt like silk as he refrained from reaching out and instead grabbed a bag of noodles.

"You seemed to be concentrated on something that seemed to bother you, is everything alright?" He grabbed hold of the noodles as he forced a smile, " I'm fine, don't worry Retsu."

"Are you sure, I can always tell when your hiding something, now you wouldn't want to hide something from me it would be most unpleasant," she said as her smile widen as he felt a dark aura surround her.

He felt his body stiffen as a cold sweat ran down his back, she was the sweetest person but when she was bothered or upset, she made you feel it even when showing an endearing smile.

"Ummm... It's Orihime, she's upset and is staying at a friend's house. I'm just a little worried about her that's all," he nervously said noticing he'd been putting one too many soy sauce bottles into his cart. He smiled again towards her direction before removing the bottles back to their respective spots in the aisle.

"I can see why Kurosaki was your best friend," giving him a brief smile as he furrowed his brow in anger, " His skills in the medical field are becoming well known in the hospital for a med student, I do believe he'll be a great doctor. He does keep to himself but he's courteous," she giggled as he noticed her cheeks started to turn crimson," when I first met him I thought he was very handsome."

In the corner of her eye, she could see her childhood friends jaw tighten as he avoided staring at her, as he continued to shop. "His rumors of his indecent sexual relationships seemed so out of character from the person I've met."

"I can vouch for that, the rumors are over exaggerated he doesn't sleep with girls and break their hearts on purpose, it's just that he seems picky."

She stared at him in understanding as she nodded, "Ahhh I know what you mean, I've always wondered if something was wrong with me if I'm too picky."

He saw her seriousness in her expression, and raised a brow as he scowled, she spoke before he said anything.

"My ex-fiance," she still had a calming aura but she avoided looking at him, " I felt sort of relieved when he cheated. That's why I know something is wrong with me, I mean who says those things?"

She looked up to find him standing near her with his hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with you, your perfect. He was just stupid for never noticing it," he gave her a warm smile as his other hand brushed the side of her face.

"I believe he did it because he knew I didn't love him," she smirked as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Then why did you want to get married?"

She was silent for a moment, continuing to observe him with her irises, "He was a great guy, intelligent, and with him being a doctor we had so much in common. But..," she sighed closing her eyes still feeling his warm hands that continued to soothe her with each stroke. "Like what happens with most of the men in my life, they always lacked something."

"What was that?" He searched her eyes as he moved closer making her back into the shelves. She looked at his full lips that were slowly descending closing her eyes and whispering, " They were never you." Just as the words escaped her lips, she felt his chest press against hers as they both heard a cough.

The two opened their eyes realizing where they were as they blushed, turning in the direction of the onlooker. Sora couldn't help but chuckle at the person interrupting their moment.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"No need to be formal, Sora we've known each other a long time. Please call me Isshin."

"Isshin-san, so good to see you again," Retsu bowed and gave a polite smile to the doctor.

"Ms. Unohana, it's good to see a fellow doctor, even one as lovely as yourself," the bearded man smiled giving her a light kiss on the hand. Sora rolled his eyes in irritation the man was a hopeless case.

"Isshin was there a reason you inter... I mean you wanted to speak to us?" Sora eyed the older man who gave a loud chuckle.

"Of course, it's because you were blocking the curry spices, we were out, so Yuzu wants to make sure we're stocked just in case Ichigo comes by."

He reached behind the younger woman grasping for the spice as his smile widen, "Orihime seemed to enjoy Yuzu's curry too."

Sora could only give the man a slight grin, he was not liking where this conversation was leading to.

"You raised a good girl, you must be very proud of Orihime as much as I'm proud of my beautiful girls, " he reached into his pocket for his wallet and began to cry as he hugged the recent photo to his cheeks.

"I am very happy to have her in my life, you can say I am a proud parent as well as a brother, " he averted his gaze as he felt a sense of pride of his sister's accomplishments.

"She'd make a fine wife," Isshin proclaimed boldly causing Sora to look at the older man and scowl.

"Well, I'm sure she would, but that's way in the future... way, way in the future," folding his arms, his eyes never leaving the older man.  
Isshin began to laugh giving the older man a hard friendly shoulder nudge.

"Well, I look forward to seeing the man that would beat my good for nothing son in Orihime's heart and Sora's approval. Oh well would have been nice having her as a daughter- in – law," the man's expression for a second turned grim but reverted back to his happy idiotic self. "Well, no point in dwelling in the past, good to see you again, better get home," he winked at the pair that displayed blank expressions as he hurriedly made his exit. Retsu giggled, breaking Sora out of his stupor as he slowly turned in her direction with a huge smile.

"I wonder if there ever would be such a man for Orihime, " she covered her mouth stifling her laughs.

"I honestly don't see the humor," he gave her an irritated look causing the girl near him to laugh harder.

"The fact that Kurosaki Ichigo is on most of the woman in Karakura's wish list and was your best friend, who can compete with that?"

He raised a brow observing her as her laughs subsided, " Every woman in Karakura?"

She sensed what he was implying as she lifted herself to her tippy-toes and gave him a light kiss on the lips, causing his eyes to widen.

"Not this woman's wish list," she said with heated eyes.

She started to move once again down the aisle smiling to herself with her cart, leaving him to ponder and blush.

"Wait! Do you have plans tonight?" Sora shouted following after her.

* * *

"Tatsuki, just keep it a secret. She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to become between you and her brother, so please don't be too upset, " the green haired girl stated to her friend telling her Orihime's current place of residence.

"I'm not upset with that, just upset with this whole thing, I'm surprised she had the guts to do it. Well, I gotta go Ulquiorra's' coming over and.. Ahhhh he's early..gotta go," she heard her friend hang up and laughed at the eagerness in her voice. Nel turned to her blue-haired boyfriend driving silently with his usual sneer. Her gaze shifted from his mouth down to his toned neck as she licked her dry lips.

"Grimmjow..."

"Oh! your done talking bullshit on your phone?" The line of his mouth turned into a grin.

"Shut up, I'm just keeping my friend updated."

"With bullshit," his grin grew wider as he saw her pout and slide down in the car's seat, wrapping her arms under her chest.

He stopped the car placing it in park "I forgot my cell, stay here," he made to leave but was interrupted by a squeal.

"Is this where you live? I want to come up," she asked looking around unfastening her seat belt.

"I'm not even gonna be that long," he stepped out of the car as he made to close the door, across from him stood his grinning girlfriend.

"Fine, whatever!"

They entered a finely architectural building as the inside was breathtaking as well as shiny. Marble floors, crystal, and gold chandeliers doned the ceilings, and only the best modern furniture was displayed in the lobby. They entered the elevator doors to the 36th floor. When they stepped out she noticed only a small hallway and one door, it seemed the floor occupied one occupant. He opened the door as she followed him.

"Just wait here." He said referring to her staying near the condo's exit.

She nodded as he disappeared, her eyes widen at the sheer size of the penthouse. The floors and the furniture possessed stained dark woods. The rooms seemed to have a white and dark blue color theme. She could see a gym along the walls held training swords. The kitchen was dark blue with stainless steel appliances, she continued to walk along the neat bachelor pad when something caught her eye. Across the gym housed an Olympic-sized pool and a shower. She squealed in delight as she opened the glass door to the pool room. She stood for a second before she heard the door open and her gruff boyfriend's voice.

"I said to stay still," he walked towards her reaching for her arm.

"Wait! It's hours before the movie, why don't we just hang out here." She said innocently as she seated herself on a bench near the pool. He raised his brow skeptically then sat beside her leaning back face towards the ceiling with his eyes closed when he felt her fidget. He opened one eye tilting his head to get a better glance at her, she was eyeing the pool with a sadden expression.

"What's wrong? If you want to swim go ahead."

She continued to pout, crossing her arms, " Well as you can see I don't have a bathing suit."

She noticed his grin and started to blush, " What, never went skinny dipping?" His grin grew showing his canines.

"Yes, but I was by myself," she fired back then quickly blushed noticing his darkened gaze on her body. He leaned down forcing a kiss bruising her lips, as his tongue entered her mouth deeply. She felt heat rise between her legs, as his kisses became more ferocious, they both gasped for air.

"My mouth is dry, could you get me a glass of water," she said breathlessly.

He licked the bottom of her lip as he felt her body shiver under his grip, giving her a toothy smile as he turned to leave without saying a word.

Reaching the kitchen, he took out two glass cups filling both with ice, one with water the other with liquor. He downed the cup filled with liquor and filled it up again, before returning to the pool room. As he got closer he began to hear splashes, entering in he saw her clothing left alone on the bench and her swimming with her undergarments. She turned around and began to swim towards him, she slowly walked up the step ladder. He saw her breast bounce against her black lingerie as she pulled herself up from the pool. She walked up to him as he handed her the cup, continuing to eye her wet body making no attempt to disguise his stare. He drank from his cup as she drank from hers, she saw his tongue linger too long on his bottom lip after sipping from his cup. She felt her heart quicken to a fast pace, she didn't receive from swimming.

"You know I rather much see you naked but I can tell you right now, you swimming in your lingerie is giving me one hell of a hard-on," he began to growl out sitting down on the bench. She handed him the empty glass cup as she turned back to the pool. He put the two glasses aside as he leaned forward watching the roundness of her bottom sway as she dived into the pool.

She popped out of the water as she flirtatiously smiled at him," Your not gonna join me?"

"What I tell you about teasing," he smiled watching her playfully doggy paddle towards him.

"What if I'm not teasing, " she eyed him seriously as she bit her lip, her tone changing crimson. He watched her intently raising a brow at her as he gave a growling chuckle. He stood up pulling his dress shirt off along with his wife beater, she eyed his chiseled chest then down to his hands as she watched him unbuckle his belt then his pants fell down to the floor. She stared at the boxer briefs and noticed that he wasn't lying she could see the bulge of his hard on, as she gulped. He grinned at her gaze as he began to remove his boxer briefs as well. He watched as her eyes widen and her whole face turned scarlet as she turned around from embarrassment. A second later, she heard a huge splash behind her as she swallowed, her mouth becoming dry again.

She slowly turned to see his large canine teeth smiling at her, " I guess I should have mentioned that I like to swim in my pool nude."

"T – That's okay," she bit her lip noticing her blunder in stuttering.

He left her side, as he swam to the end of the pool then back towards her, his hand slightly brushing against her hip when he shot up breathing heavily. "Ahhh, shit that felt good," he yelled out, she wondered if he meant his lap around the pool or him touching her. He slouched down bending his knees so that the water reached his chin as he stared at her. She followed his lead by bending down to his eye level, his face more serious as his stare darkened.

"What happened to your infamous grin," she chided with a nervous giggle. He started to move closer as she swallowed when she felt tile behind her, he stopped a few inches from her. " Don't worry, it'll return," he leaned down kissing her neck softly, slowly the kisses moved down to her mounds. She arched up giving him more access as he placed a hand behind her back pushing her closer. His mouth brushed up against her nipple eliciting a soft moan.

"See I said it would return," she opened her eyes that were closed to find his face plastered with a grin looking at her.

"Shut up," she gasped when his other hand grabbed her breast tightly causing her to moan again.

"That's what I want to hear come out of your mouth, tell me to shut up... one... More... time," he said gruffly, burying his face into her abundant chest.

"Grimmjow," she moaned out catching his attention as he looked up smiling to see her heated gaze.

"What?" He said arrogantly.

She leaned in close, inches from his lips as she whispered seductively, "Shut...up."

His serious look returned as he lifted himself up at full height releasing his hold of her breast. She was too busy trying to figure out his change in emotion, that she didn't notice his hands creep down between her legs before it was too late. He slid his fingers past her panties to her slit. She moaned as his fingers continued to explore deeper, she felt the warmth from his fingers with a mixture of cold from the water. He then proceeded to feast on her mouth biting and sucking her lips, forcing his mouth over hers taking in her moans. She could feel his harden member brushing up against her hip, she felt disappointed in not being able to see it due to her embarrassment. She didn't wallow too much in her regret when the shock of suddenly feeling herself being lifted over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" She said out loud then feeling his hand smack her bottom hard," Ouch that hurts." She whined but the pain heightened her arousal.

"It sounds like you like it to me," he stated, smacking her again as he made his way out of the pool to the living room. He placed her on the center carpet of the floor, as he stood towering over her. She looked up to see his huge thick member in full attention, staring as she licked her lips. It almost seemed to grow even more as she looked up at him questioningly.

"What's so confusing?" he grinned.

"It just seemed so big, I didn't think it could..." She looked away noticing his smug grin as she didn't finish her comment.

"Didn't think it grow anymore?" she heard his laughter echo throughout the household.

"Would you shut up," her eyes widen as her legs were pulled towards him as he bent over pressing his weight against her.

"What did I tell you?" There was no sign of amusement etched on his face as he proceeded by ripping her panties, " About telling me to shut up." Nel could only respond with a moan as he entered her slowly wanting to enjoy every inch of her and making sure not to hurt her. Nel's eyes widen feeling the pain, as he gradually went in, the pain slowly subsiding but she wanted to feel him, all of him. She lifted her legs around him placing her hands on his back, pushing her hips up. Moaning loudly feeling pain mixed with pleasure, but she grinned when she saw his concern.

"Don't worry about me, " she said seductively.

That did it for him, as he lifted himself on his knees as he grabbed her hips and started to pump into her rapidly. Just watching her heated expression and loud moans caused him to pump harder. He eased out of her as he got up from the floor lifting her up in the process making her way to the couch, as he had her straddle him. He saw her look of utter shock as he pushed her hard down onto his cock, she held his shoulders for support as she started to ride him up and down. He groaned as he stopped her for a second by tightening his hold on her hips. She began to wiggle a little, feeling him deep within her as she felt herself close to climaxing. She wanted some form of release but he was preventing her from moving.

He saw her pouty look on his girlfriend's face as he groaned out, "Fuck, Nel just wait I'm not trying to blow my load just yet." She then began to wiggle aggressively noticing just how strong she was, "I want more, Grimmy." She started to whine out as he held her more tightly, closing his eyes trying to hold back his release. Her squirming and her whining were not helping him, he lifted her off him as he got up from the couch. Nel looked distraught, but suddenly he turned her, bending her over the side of the couch, as he greedily positioned her bottom to his erection. He spread her enough so he could enter her clit with ease from behind as he continued his aggressive pumps.

"You want to be so damn fucking impatient, let me show you what an impatient girl gets."

She was trying to keep up with his speed but couldn't as her insides started to twist. Her moans became louder as she began to yell, "Grimmjow, I'm...oh God...I'm ...about to cum." That didn't stop the blue haired man as he continued his assault from behind pumping her even harder. He felt close to the edge as well, he began to feel her insides start to tighten. She yelled out and he felt her climax as her body weakened. After a few more strokes he released into her, her body became still and he removed himself. She lifted herself up to turn around, wrapping her arms around his head and staring at him as she gave him a passionate kiss.

"Grimmy, that was better than I imagined." She said between breaths. He gave his devilishly handsome grin as he picked her up heading to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" She looked at him confused.

"To the bathroom to get washed."

"Aww," he saw her pouty face.

He was intrigued as he asked her, "What's wrong now?"

"Umm, not the bedroom?"

This peaked his interest as he grinned wider, " Up for round two?"

"Well, yeah and you're still hard."

"I'm used to tiring out the girls..." Nel instantly shut his mouth with her fingers.

"I don't want to hear about those other girls, I want more," she forcefully jumped out of his arms and saw his bedroom, she sat on his King sized bed slowly spreading her legs, as she gave him a toothy grin.

"Think you could provide me with that?"

He saw her naked figure sprawled on his bed, as his member became even more erect. "I think I can help you with that," moving towards his giggling girlfriend.

* * *

Rangiku stared at her boyfriend dumbfounded as he began to explain with his arrangements of moving to another country.

"We can go after the wedding if you'd like?"

"For how long, Gin?"

"To live there of course."

Her whole body clenched up as she felt sick, " My job, my friends, my whole life is here."

"We can create a new one together."

"Is that right. Are your whores coming along too?" She flippantly yelled at him in anger.

"Only a few," he grinned, noticing her upset look he spoke again. "Ran, I'm just joking."

"That's not funny Gin, I'm being serious," as she began to walk, she felt him behind her holding on as his arms held her stomach.

"I'm just fooling around with you, Ran," she could hear his sarcasm through his lips.

"That's the problem."

"You know I didn't mean it that way, Ran, stop taking things so seriously."

"I can't," she whispered, but she knew he heard, feeling his body turn rigid.

"You can't...what?"

"I can't go with you, I can't keep doing this with you, I can't ….. I just can't, Gin, " she held back the tears that she could feel was coming, she didn't want to cry, not in front of him. He continued to hold her for awhile and it just became silent for a few minutes, it seemed to pass so slowly until she heard him.

"Hmmm," as he let go of her and began to walk towards the front door grabbing his keys.

She held her breath for a moment before she angrily turned towards him.

"That's it, that's all your going to say?" She yelled at the gray-haired man's back.

He turned around still having that smile, unable to see his eyes.

"Is there something I should say Ran? I thought you made your choice, are you having second thoughts then?" He tilted his head to the side with raised eyebrows. She answered him by nodding no, staring at him with anger.

"I love you Gin, but... I deserve better."

Gin's smile disappeared as he opened both eyes to look at her seriously.

"Better? Better than me? I know where this is coming from Ran and I am not stupid," he moved closer to her lifting her chin up with his fingers. His face was just a few inches from hers as she felt his cold stare.

"I'm someone who does not like sharing, especially sharing something that's special to me, it's impolite. Plus, I get really jealous," the last words were spoken in an eerily upbeat tone, but Rangiku stood her ground.

"How do you think I feel, why is it okay for you to sleep around?"

"Unlike you, those mean nothing to me just a random screw through those lonely nights when I'm far away from you."

"Are you kidding me, Gin, I know you sleep with girls right here, what's your excuse then?"

"I have a big appetite," he started to grin, " but don't change the subject, I know about Shuuhei Hisagi coming back to Karakura. You see Ran, you care about him, it's completely different."

The blonde looked up at him nervously, she was trying to keep her anger but it slowly dwindled away with his stare.

"I know that's where you were when you didn't answer your phone. Tell me Ran, was it JUST a friendly visit?"

She could feel her cheeks begin to blush, as she looked away averting his stare.

Gin continued to look at her as he removes his fingers from her chin, lightly brushing one finger down her cleavage. "Hmpf" he said then it was silent again and Ran could not bare to look at him, but then she felt him grasp her arm. Tugging her to follow him as he walked towards the door.

"Come on Ran, let's go." His voice not sounding like his cheery self.

"Wh..Where are we going?" She said nervously afraid to hear the answer.

"You'll see," he turned around showing his grin, but she knew that was just for show. Internally she knew Gin was angry.

* * *

Tatsuki sat near Ulquiorra as his arms wrapped around her, watching the television. He sensed his girlfriend's frustration, ever since he came to her house but she made no attempt in revealing what was bothering her.

She then angrily sighed as she got up to head to the kitchen. He watched her abrupt action, as he made his way to follow her.

"You're still upset about my sister's predicament?" He asked leaning on the counter.

"You're damn right," she growled as she slammed her cup on the counter near him and made her way to the fridge.

"We talked about this Tatsuki and I did say I would trust you."

"I know but Sora..." She sighed grabbing the juice container," he's making things so difficult, I just wish he understood. It's not fair, I'm happy with you and Nel has someone she's happy with (God knows why), it's just not fair for Orihime. She's unbelievably and she's found something that genuinely makes her happy only to have it taken away. She's hurting because she really wants to be with him but she doesn't want to lose or upset her brothers too. I'm afraid when it comes down to it she'll do what Sora say to make him happy."

He heard her voice begin to whimper as she stood near him just staring at an empty glass. Tasuki felt the tears run down her chin, "At times I wonder if she'll grow to hate Nel and me?"

"You know Orihime would never hate you guys, that's not the kind of person she is," Ulquiorra said as he whipped the tears from her face.

"I know, but deep down I wish she would. So I wouldn't feel as guilty and... I wouldn't blame her if she did."

"Just give it some time, if I could be swayed so will Sora, there's a reason Kurosaki was his friend he'll come to realize it. Even though I am still weary of him, I trust your judgment. I'm sure Nel is making Orihime feel better with her presence."

His words stung as the realization that he did trust her, but she was keeping things from him, lying to him in fact. She bit her lip and it did not go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

"What is it?" He asked half concerned half curious.

"I just found out from Nel, and I'm only telling you because I asked you to trust me, it would be really shitty of me to keep things from you." She paused, looking into his eyes as she could sense concern.

"What is it, Tatsuki?"

"Orihime did not spend the night at Nel's, but at Ichigo's apartment."

The bang on the table startled her as she saw his clenched fist. But she looked up to see his demeanor still calm and collected.

"I thank you for trusting me with this information, but at the moment I'm trying to keep calm, Sora needs to know."

"He doesn't," she angrily said.

He glared wide-eyed at his girlfriend to see her angry with tears.

"He will find out in time, but he doesn't need to know at this moment. Let Orihime deal with it in her own way, Please."

At first, he wanted to protest but resisted the urge to, he took her into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Alright," she heard him say as she smiled.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Where the hell are they? It's 8:45 already?" Ichigo said clearly irritated as he sat next to the auburn haired girl in front of the theater. He looked to see her nervously twiddle her fingers, " Are you okay?" He saw her body freeze at his question as she looked up to smile at him.

"Yes Kurosaki-kun, I'm sure they are alright, probably got held up."

She heard the older man sigh impatiently, that's when they both heard the familiar voices of the missing couple in question.

"Grimmy, aww I told you we needed to be here at 8!"

"You act like this shit was my fault, you're the one who wanted to keep going, then whined when you saw the time."

"But you deliberately was getting ready slow on purpose."

"Damn right, I rather be fucking than coming to the movies." He yelled, frightening strangers with his vulgarity.

"Grimmjow, please not in public," as she sternly chided him then looking around in embarrassment.

"Now you're gonna start with that prude shit."

He reached to grab her as he started to attack her neck with kisses. She began to moan and close her eyes but instantly caught herself as she remembered they were in public.

She glanced around to see some faces staring at their public display, two familiar faces, in particular, caught her eye, "Orihime! Ichigo!, " she yelled, pushing Grimmjow off. He growled as he hesitantly followed.

Nel saw Orihime smile and redden, she knew the girl saw Grimmjow and her display of affection.

Nel feeling embarrassed quickly giggled, "I'm very sorry we're late we got held up," her face began to fluster.

"I bet," Ichigo barked out as he eyed the blue haired man beside her. Grimmjow eyed Ichigo as well seeing him upset.

"What the hell you upset about? Nel said we got held up." He watched as Ichigo rolled his eyes and then he turned to glance over at the quiet auburn haired girl, who was glancing at Ichigo with concern. She looked to the blue haired man's direction as her eyes widen. She looked away from Grimmjow's stare as her cheeks began to redden.

"Sorry Princess," he averted his attention to Orihime, " but blame your friend here she wanted to learn every position in the book." Orihime turned from pink to a red apple in a matter of seconds, Nel pouted with embarrassment.

"Grimmy," she said as she pushed him angrily grabbing her friend towards the theater.

He was left there with his orange haired comrade that gave him a warning glare.

"What?"

"Can you keep that shit you did with Nel to yourself."

"Please were all adults, besides," giving a toothy grin before he continued, " the little princess is aching for something hard it seems."

He stepped up to Grimmjow face to face, "Enough Grimmjow, don't talk about her like that."

"Like what? Deep down you know I'm fucking right. Don't let her prude act fool you. Nel tries that shit with me thinking it's cute, but I know what she's really thinking. Your pissed cause you think the same way."

He saw Ichigo eye him clearly irritated as he looked away. The blue haired man laughed hysterically as he headed towards the girls. He stood there, a moment before he composed himself and followed Grimmjow.

Both men found the two girls smiling as they looked at the list of movies, they both jumped and cheered.

"I forgot it came out today," Orihime yelled.

"I knew it would make you feel better."

"Thank you, Nel. Your such a good friend." As she hugged the green haired girl.

" As much as I hate to break up girl on girl touching, what are you two yapping about? Is it that new lovey-dovey shit that came out?"

"Lovey Dovey?" Both girls said as they both eyed him curiously.

"You mean a Hollowed Heart?" Nel said.

"Whatever it's called, yeah that shit."

"Well as much as Orihime and I love a romance film, we weren't talking about that movie. That one," Nel said as she pointed to the movie poster. Both men saw a poster with a lone samurai with a heated angry look and Grimmjow look dumbfounded.

"Get the fuck out of here, you chicks want to see Black Sword?"

"Yes, these chicks want to see Black Sword, especially Orihime, she's the one that got me into these movies."

Ichigo eyed the timid girl as she began to redden with embarrassment. "But if you guys want to watch something else, I don't mind," Orihime said clearly disappointed.

Before Ichigo could intervene by agreeing to watch the movie, he was interrupted by the loud blue haired man.

"I've been waiting for Black Sword to come out, if Berry boy wants to watch that sappy movie with you Nel, go ahead. Princess and I will go see a real movie." Grimmjow grabbed the auburn haired girl to his side. "Right, Orihime?"

"Ummm," she looked at both Nel and Ichigo for some guidance. Ichigo took no time in delaying her help as he grabbed Grimmjow's hand away and softly grabbed Orihime to his side.

"We're all watching Black Sword and keep your damn hands off of Orihime."

"I was just fucking around, come on Nel," he went to grab Nel as he saw the serious look she gave him. Ichigo and Orihime went ahead to buy tickets.

"You were going to see a movie without me?"

"Nel, I said I was joking around," she glared at him turning to leave when he grabbed her arm, she tried to resist but he forcefully placed her to his chest.

He began to whisper, "No need to get so jealous, Nel."

"I'm not, I was just thinking if you do want me to watch that other movie with Ichigo, that's fine. I always thought he was hot."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Oh, no need to get jealous, Grimmy." She mimicked, giving him a grin. He held her tighter.

"Fine, I'm sorry! How about after the movie we leave these two and continue round Six."

"That's if you're a good little boy," she giggled.

"Oh, I'll be a fucking boy scout," he chuckled as he gave her a kiss and hit her bottom, joining their friends.

After Grimmjow went to get their tickets, they joined the other couple at the concession stands.

"We still have 30 minutes until the movie, you want anything Orihime," Ichigo asked as he saw her gray eyes linger too long on the food.

"Umm," he saw her hesitate.

"It's okay, what do you want?"

She went up to the counter and began to order, " I'll have a large popcorn with chocolate raisins, nachos with extra cheese and can I have wasabi on the side with that? Also a strawberry smoothie and what do you want Kurosaki-kun?" He was amazed at her eagerness and appetite.

"We can share I'll just have a large cola to add," He waited for the employee to ring it up as he handed him his card.

"But Kurosaki- kun, I was going to pay."

"It's okay Orihime my treat," he smiled as she gave him one as well.

Nel came to the counter," I'll have the same as her except put extra cheese all over the popcorn and hold the wasabi, " she looked at Grimmjow as he started to laugh, "Are you done?"

He saw her nod yes and smile,"I'll have another order of nachos but make it large, and an order of sake," Nel looked at him as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, a large cola instead of a Sake, for fuck sake."

They entered the theater and found their seats in the back row. Ichigo went in holding the tray as Orihime proceeded to follow with the drinks. Nel sat beside Orihime as Grimmjow sat at the end with the tray of food.

"Are you having fun Orihime?" Nel asked her friend.

"Yes, thank you Nel for inviting Kurosaki- kun and myself."

"Good, you deserve it."

The girls started to dig into their popcorn and finally offering some to their boyfriends, realizing they needed to share.

The lights turned low and by then they started on their drinks as the trailers started to play.

Ichigo looked over at his date as she stared intently at the screen she was so engrossed, he started to smirk.

"Orihime, it's only the trailers," he leaned over to whisper.

She jumped realizing how close he was, " Oh, it's just that trailers are like mini-movies, some can capture my full attention, " she answered him by whispering also.

Then the movie began, Ichigo hated to admit but he had no idea what the movie was about, judging from the other three beside him, he was the only in the dark.

The movie started off with a lone samurai walking through a cherry blossomed forest. Where he encounters a spirit hidden among the trees. She asks the samurai how strange it is that he has traveled here. The samurai tells the female spirit that he has lost his soulmate to a dark entity and is searching for her. The spirit hears his story and wanting to help gives him a portion of her power. She tells him to find the other three spirits that are her brothers and sister that would gladly help. Throughout the movie, he battles other demons and soldiers of the dark entities army. The fights are amazing and become intense. He turns to find Orihime so engrossed in the movie he dares not bother her. Nel and Grimmjow seem to pay attention to the screen as well, Nel leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder.

The climax of the movie is when he meets the dark entity who wants his soulmate as a bride. With his four powers combined, he fights the dark spirit until he vanquishes the enemy. He reached out to his love who is lying unconscious, she begins to stir when he comes closer. Seeing him alive and well, they reunite for a touching reunion. Something stirs in the bottomless pit where a host of demons begins to rise. He tells her to stay back as he makes his way to handle the foes. Then the credits roll.

Orihime can hardly contain herself as she stands abruptly clapping, then stops when she notices she's in a public place. She reddens and cups her face. She turns to her orange haired date and asks, "How did you like the movie?"

"Very interesting and pretty intense fighting."

"Damn right it was intense, especially when he slices like eight dudes at the same time."

"Grimmjow enjoyed the movie too? " The auburn haired beauty smiled as they stood up, getting rid of their trash leaving the theater.

"Yeah, I enjoyed the movie, always been a fan of the previous film, A Sword Damned."

"Grimmjow likes A Sword Damned too. AHHHHH it's one of my favorites." Orihime shouted excitedly as she grabbed Nel who also giggled.

"Nel remember that's the first movie we saw together."

Ichigo saw the auburn-haired girl's excitement with delight, he was glad she was feeling better, but he felt like the third wheel. Orihime seemed to sense it as she turned in his direction.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun you probably never seen the Sword Series."

Kurosaki felt a little embarrassed as he smiled and shrugged it off, "It's okay Orihime."

"If you liked this movie, we can see the Sword of the Damned sometime, just you and me."

She was so endearing as he returned her smile, "I'd like that."

"Aww, I don't want to go home just yet," Orihime sighed.

"We can go somewhere else, the night is young," Nel heard a loud growl from her boyfriend. She remembered their previous arrangements after the movie, but her friend needed her more, plus she'd make it up to him.

"Come on, Orihime where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure, I'm usually studying or with you and Tatsuki, or at home watching movies," her face began to contemplate on where to go with no such luck. Ichigo could see her face begin to pout.

"I know," the green haired girl said with enthusiasm. "Grimmjow, you said you knew about night events. Well, are there some today?"

She saw him look at her dead straight in the eye and averted her gaze as he shook his head no, " I don't fucking think so."

She began to fume, " And why not?"

"It's too crazy Nel, come on Ichigo help me out," he looked at his friend who eyed him with a death stare for including him.

"He's right Nel, nothing but assholes at those events," Ichigo said as he saw the green haired girl cross her arms.

"It's not fair, so you guys can go to these events but poor little Nel-chan and Orihime-chan are too delicate. Well, I can take care of myself and Orihime too." She eyed Grimmjow and then Ichigo.

Orihime averted her eyes as she said, " Ummm, it sounds like fun but Nel what if Kurosaki-kun and Grimmjow are right?" She nervously smiled.

"Argh," she yelled then crossed her arms, she almost gave up until she took out her phone and started looking for something with a wide grin.

"Hmm so many events tonight, but which one looks fun...hmmm what's Red Chrome?"

"Fuck," she heard her boyfriend say under his breath.

"Red Chrome it is."

"I'm not taking you there, Nel, so forget it."

"I'm not asking you," she looked to Ichigo who's eyes widen.

"Oh no, don't even think about it," Ichigo shouted.

"That's fine," as she grabbed her friend's arm walking away as she held her phone to her ear as she yelled out so both men could hear, "Cab Service"

"Nel put the phone down," Grimmjow growled out.

She turned with a threatening stare "If you guys won't take us we'll go ourselves," she said determinedly as she continued, " I don't see what the big deal is I said I can take care of Orihime and myself unless your hiding something."

"I'm not hiding shit, Nel."

"Then," she waited for him to answer but it became apparent he was going to stay quiet. " Yes, we are at 140th lane near the theater across from..." Before she could finish, Grimmjow took her phone and smashed it on the concrete floor.

"What the hell Grimmjow, my phone." She cried out staring at her angry boyfriend.

"I'll buy you a damn new one, Come on."

"But I want to go, and I want my phone, " She started to cry.

"Shut up you spoiled brat, I'm taking you," he started to walk off.

She quickly changed her demeanor like nothing, as she cheered and skipped up to him, kissing him fully on the lips.

"Thank you, Grimmy."

"You following, Ichigo?"

"Please, come on Orihime," Nel insisted.

They both looked at each other a little hesitant until Orihime nodded yes.

"I'll get my car and follow you," Ichigo said as Orihime turned to follow the scowling man.

* * *

Have I mentioned how much I love writing the dynamic of these two couples? Ichigo and Orihime are just sexy and sweet, while Grimmjow and Nel are just sexy and dangerous. I'm sorry it may seem like I'm picking favoritism, but I can't help what flows out of me, and what's flowing is Grimmjow's naughtiness, lol. Next chapter I'm introducing more characters some are from Bleach (A Hint- Fullbring Arc) and a couple of them are going to be OC characters I made up because I wanted a bitch and couldn't find someone within Bleach that I felt was right. Thank you for continuing to read and like my story. = )


	9. Chapter 9

So I'm really glad alot of you are enjoying my story. I'm happy with the way the story is going. I'm sorry for the sex and drama it's my cup of tea, I'm the girl who sits and watched Asian Dramas crying, laughing, crying, gushing, and crying some more when I watch it, that my own 8 yr old daughter looks at me and rolls her eyes like I'm some lunatic. Also, the two characters I picked from the Fullbring Arc are the two I really did enjoy (I don't care I liked that arc, it was really deep). Well Enjoy!

* * *

Retsu stared at the driver from the passenger seat quietly as she gave directions, "Just turn right and it's the first building on the left. Sora turned as he was directed, he enjoyed the time tonight he spent with his beautiful childhood was slowly coming to an end and he regretted taking that shortcut, making it to her apartment faster. Tonight's date at the restaurant had been great and he enjoyed her company. He stopped in the driveway, there was silence for a brief moment, before she talked, "I really did enjoy myself."

"I did as well," For a lawyer he was good at defending his client to a judge or talking in front of a jury but tonight he was at a loss for words.

"Do you want to come up for a bit?" She charmingly said.

"Of course," he noticed how quickly and loud he gave his answer, his cheeks began to turn into a crimson hue. She giggled as she removed herself from the vehicle and waited for him to park. She walked up to the door to her apartment and nervously looked for keys in her purse. She found them just in time as Sora came walking up to her.

They both entered, making their way to her apartment. It was a small one bedroom apartment that was cozy and inviting. Some medical supplies were neatly placed on the table and her medical books aligned the bookshelves with medical degrees that hung on the wall.

"Please have a seat, is there anything I can get for you?"

Sora made his way to a small two seater couch and answered, "Tea please."

"Of course, let me heat up some water it will only take a moment."

He watched her leave the kitchen, he couldn't help himself as he stared when she walked away, it was a lovely sight. He heard the water running and the kettle being placed on the stove as she came walking back. She sat beside him, as she comfortably laid her head on his shoulder, as he held her.

"I missed this, Sora," she whispered.

"I do too, I'm sorry if you got hurt when..."

"Don't Sora, don't even apologize for something you had to do."

"maybe I could of let you follow me," Sora said feeling guilty.

"I know why you left without me, you cared about my well being, about my future. I understand that now we were young back then." He grinned reminiscing about their past. The tea kettle whistled as she got up heading to the kitchen, she came back with two cups in her hand. She handed one to him as she placed hers on the table.

"Thanks!" Sora blew away the steam and carefully took a sip as he placed it on the table with hers.

"Since the first time we ..we slept together, have you been with anyone else?" Retsu asked nervously.

"No!"

She lifted her head and stared at him searching for something but looked downcast and sadden as a stray tear cascaded down her face.

"What's wrong Retsu?" He lifted her face smiling, so he could see her, but her eyes averted his stare.

"Don't feel ashamed because you tried to make a relationship work after us, understand after you, my company was Orihime. I had no time for a relationship, sure I received multiple advances but my sister's well being always was my first priority."

He saw her smile and nodded as she considered his words.

"Most of them were selfish and jealous, feeling the need to compete for my soon would forget that I had a child to raise."

"You raised her well Sora, she grew into a lovely person, she is so honest and caring."

He nodded and looked at her lips, " I still love you, Retsu, I liked to say I used Orihime as an excuse to go no further with the girls I dated. Deep down I think mainly they couldn't compare to you."

Before she could answer he moved in to give her a kiss, she opened her mouth inviting his tongue as he accepted. They both held each other tightly as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. He began to fondle her breast and out of impatience lifted her shirt and aggressively cupped her breast. He heard a pained moan as he abruptly stopped.

"I'm sorry Retsu, forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you, it's been so long I couldn't help it." He looked at her worried. She began to giggle as she lifted her shirt off and rose up gently unzipping her skirt as it fell to the floor. She proceeded to walk as she felt Sor's heated stares fixed and following her. She unfastened her bra and proceeded to walk to her bedroom. She disappeared and Sora felt the heat between his groin start to heighten as he slowly rose up and meekly followed the trail of clothing. He made his way outside her bedroom door, inside he could see a pair of lace panties on the slowly opened the door to find her sitting and waiting patiently as she smiled. He sat near her and she proceeded to help him take off his shirt and unbuckle his pant's belt.

"You sure?, " He said between breaths seeing her nod in agreement. It took all of him not to pounce her, as he quickly removed his pants and briefs. He lifted her as they gently laid on the bed. He continued to finish what they were doing on the couch as he began to fondle her breasts and suckled on her neck. Her moans erupted a fire within him as he removed his hands that were cupping her to use them to slowly move past her stomach between her wet and inviting opening.

She was extremely slick as he had no trouble entering his finger and quickly hasten the pace. Entering her in and out, hearing loud moans from the dark haired woman. She pushed him down so he lay on the bed as he looked at her confused. He saw her lean down grabbing his member with her petite hands and began to stroke it up and down. He groaned as he felt himself harden more, then felt her mouth completely envelope him. He stroked her long hair as she proceeded to take him in fully deep within her throat, "Retsu... keep doing that and I can't hold back."

He heard a pop from her releasing him and her breathless breathing, " Why hold back, haven't you been doing that long enough?" She said with a seductive stare.

He grinned as he abruptly grabbed her and laid her back on the bed. He widen her legs as he held his member aligning it to her lush wetness, he pushed fully in. It was a little tight at first but he pushed his way in and he began to proceed to give her all those held back sexual frustrations. He was sorry it had to be her but at the same time glad. He lifted one of her leg's higher than the other as he lifted himself and bent on his knees as he continued to smash into her. He watched her moan as her giant breasts jiggled up and down wildly. He knew if he continued he was going to let go but he could care less, he was frustrated and she knew it.

"Just let go, Sora." She moaned loudly as he entered her harder, quickening his pace. She felt like she was about to release as he went deeper and harder.

"S.. Sora!" she yelled climaxing as he felt her insides tighten, he kissed her as she desperately moaned into his mouth as he let go. She felt his warmth inside her as he groaned and gradually went still lying on top. She smiled and held him there.

"I've always loved you, Sora."

"As do I," he kissed her passionately wiping the tears she didn't know she had. She laid there holding on as if afraid he might leave again she knew better, but she held on to him anyway. He sensed this as he smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

* * *

Shuuhei laid on his couch as he finished his bottle of beer. He didn't drink that much just enough to give him an edge.

"Why the hell would you do that," He berated himself again referring to his harsh treatment of Rangiku, impressing on her that she was some cheap whore. He wanted her to feel the pain she repeatedly caused him all those long years but he knew he went too far. After mulling over his stupidity he heard a hesitant knock. He looked at the peephole to see the face of the blonde who was causing his inner turmoil. He took a deep breath and opened the door, before he could mention his apologies, he saw a gray haired figure with menacing blue eyes. Shuuhei's eyes quickly turned from surprise to anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Gin?" His anger intensified as he took in the scene of Rangiku's worried look and Gin's tight hold on her arm.

"Long time, Shuuhei, I wanted to catch up on old times with an old acquaintance," he grinned as he ushered himself in without permission as he looked around nonchalant. "Nice Place."

"Cut the shit, Gin and tell me what are you doing here?" He slammed the door which made the blonde wince and the gray-haired man smile wider.

"Ooo Shuuhei, when did you get so scary? I almost felt sorry for beating you to the edge of your life, but I see it did you some good. You grown balls." There was silence as Gin's expression turned serious and one eye was staring sternly at Shuuhei before he continued.

"Big ones in fact. Alas, that wasn't my intention I hate when things don't go the way that I intended, " he smiled again only more eerie. Gin turned and pulled Rangiku towards the couch as they seated themselves. Hisagi followed along he didn't like the type of game Gin was playing and didn't like how he held Rangiku. He sat across from them as Gin wrapped his arms around her stomach stretching out one leg onto the coffee table, startling Rangiku as his leg purposely banged his foot on the table.

"Ahh! Now that we're all nice and comfy, let's TALK."

"TALK ABOUT WHAT?" the spiky haired guy shouted agitated.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you knew, where are my manners," before he continued he was interrupted by a soft voice next to him.

"All you doing is procrastinating, Gin. What Shuuhei and I did is none of your concern, there's really no point in these scare tactics." He clenched his arm around her tightly as she moaned in discomfort, which angered Shuuhei clenching his fist.

"Gin, leave her alone and stop playing fucking games. You're pissed off, I get it. Let her go and deal with me, you fucking prick."

He loosened his grip and let her go completely, as the gray-haired man leaned forward grinning.

"Such vulgarity. Fine I'll deal with just you, but Ran only has it half right. A little birdy told me about a small task force that's helping the FBI taking down crime boss's in Japan. This small task force has there sights set on my business. Now, how surprised was I that the same, how did you word it, prick who's head of that task force is messing with my livelihood and also messing with my girl. So tell me is using Ran to get at me part of your job or was it personal?"

"Fuck you Gin," he yelled as he looked over to Rangiku and saw the hurt and tears.

"Fuck me? I got that when you went after my business, but bringing Ran into the mix because of some personal vendetta, then I guess you fucked us both except in Ran's case that was literal."

Shuuhei's eyes widen as he reflectively began to hit Gin with a right but Gin anticipated the hit and grabbed his arm. Gin didn't see the left that connected with his chest. Rangiku moved aside before they both started to attack each other on the couch. Shuuhei got a few punches that connected before Gin kicked him dead hard in the center of his stomach. He fell back on the table breaking it with his weight, before he could collect himself and deal with the pain in his back. He had to react to Gin trying to stomp his chest with his foot but had caught it in time, making the gray haired man trip making his head collide with the hard floor. Shuuhei jumped up connecting fist to bone, Gin hitting him dead hard int the face and kicking him off. They both stood up face to face and made to attack again when they heard Rangiku's loud cry, "STOP!"

Both men quizzically looked at her and stared angrily at each other.

"Please stop, enough of this shit," she protested as they moved away from each other to stare at the pouting blonde.

"I'm sorry Ran, did we upset you?" Gin said cheerily.

"Is that why you asked me to go with you to leave Japan?"

Gin smiled as he glanced at her, "It was part of it, but him specifically. Him poking his nose and asking questions to my contacts in Tokyo makes them a little nervous doing business with me."

"I see," she huffed and straighten herself.

"You can't be serious Rangiku, your leaving with him, " he said through huffs. She stared at him angrily, "Why not, Gin hurt me with those women but deep down he loves me, Did you love me Shuuhei or did you just use me?"

"No, Rangiku it wasn't like that."

"Prove it!"

She saw his questioning look,"How?"

"Do something for me?"

"Anything!"

"Drop everything you have on Gin," He looked at her wide-eyed as did Gin.

"You have to decide Shuuhei, drop what you have on Gin and don't go after him, if not then I'll go with Gin." She saw him thinking internally as he nodded yes.

Gin looked at Rangiku questioningly as he smiled, " Still bailing me out, hunh?" Rangiku walked up to Gin and lightly kissed him on the mouth, "I still love you, but it's time for me to do what make me happy. Bye Gin." She then proceeded to kiss him passionately, she stopped the kiss to stare at him for a moment then made her way to leave.

"Rangiku?" Shuuhei made to grab her as she brushed it off, " If you keep your word, I'll stay. Right now I need to see what best for me. Even if that doesn't include either of you." She left with a determined walk as she left the apartment.

"Ouch," Gin exclaimed as he saw the spiky haired man's anger ignite.

"Get the fuck out, Gin," he growled.

Gin got the message as he proceeded to leave before closing the door with a wave as he said, " I'm glad we had this heartfelt talk."

* * *

Nel eyed the blue haired man's stern look, he had been quiet the whole ride there. She saw the search lights glowing and the traffic build up to get into the place.

"Call Orihime so she can tell Ichigo to take valet, I'm not trying to find parking, damn traffic." He said bored and slightly annoyed.

"Gladly," she snickered, " Oh wait, that's right I can't, my phone's broken. "

"Damn it," he said through gritted teeth as he pulled out his phone, "Yo, Ichigo go through valet and I'll put it under my name." He sucked his teeth clearly annoyed with what the orange haired man on the other line had to say, "If your so worried, pay me back later." Hanging up the phone.

She saw the huge building with clear windows with bright red letters saying RED CHROME, inside was displayed a showcase of beautiful sports cars. The car stopped with a growl emitting from her boyfriend as he stepped out. She followed as she waited for him, he talked to the parking attendant as he pointed his car and Ichigo's. After he was done he stood next to her, waiting for their friends to exit the car.

He held her close by the waist almost predatory, as they made their way to the entrance. There was a line to get in and she began to pout, Grimmjow headed towards the bouncer.

"Grimmjow, but the line?"

He rolled his eyes, "Do you want to get in or not, " she nodded yes, " then let me handle this."

He walked up to the bouncers who's eyes widen, " Mr. Jeagerjaquez, shit we haven't seen you here in awhile, good to have you back," they exchanged handshakes. He pointed to Ichigo and Orihime, "There with me too."

"Of course, " as they unbuckled the gate letting them pass.

They entered to find cars, cars accessories, sexy girls dressed as provocative racers with famous racers numbers on their breasts or bottoms.

"I need a fucking drink," she started to pout when he talked again, "don't give me shit Nel, I'm getting a drink."

He went to the bar, as the bartender grew excited for having to serve Grimmjow. He grabbed the glass and chugged it down. Ichigo watched Grimmjow take a swig and then another, Grimmjow sensing the stare held out the glass towards Ichigo, "Want a hit?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Got to drive and all."

Grimmjow stared at him amusingly as he put down the glass and placed a $100 dollar bill on the counter. The bartender was grateful and Grimmjow nodded and directed his attention to his girlfriend. Nel was looking at the cars with fascination with her friend.

"Come on I want to take a picture of me sprawled out on a green sports car."

"But Nel, we're in public," Orihime redden.

"Whatever, come on," she grabbed her auburn haired friend as she meekly followed with Ichigo.

Orihime saw how eager her friend was as she waited for the previous occupants to take their pictures and leave. When they were done, she looked towards Grimmjow and bent over the car, posing with a seductive grin, " Take it," she said.

Orihime saw the blue haired take out his phone as he grinned and took it. She took a lot of suggestive poses before she looked at her, "Okay now Orihime and myself." She noticed her friend had said her name as she redden.

"Oh no Nel, I...I"

"No, you're doing it. Ichigo take the picture with your phone too."

Ichigo perked up as he looked at his date for confirmation as she meekly nodded yes. She strolled over to the other side as she tried to bend over, arms spread out in the weirdest way. Grimmjow spurted out laughing and Ichigo gave him a warning glare, which did no good. Orihime redden even more, she had no idea what to do.

"No, No Orihime, what are you doing you have to think sexy, let me show you." Nel went over to the embarrassed girl as she turned her around. Nel had Orihime face the car and grabbed her arms so they spread out, as they both leaned against the car together. She felt her friend's breast against her back as Nel situated herself close behind her. "Now," she whispered in her ear, "Think sexy, look at the camera and imagine Ichigo holding you instead of me."

Orihime closed her eyes and then opened them as her stare became heated, thinking of their passionate kisses.

"Good girl," she heard her friend say as she continued to lay behind her, "Okay, what are you guys waiting for?"

Ichigo and Grimmjow realized Nel was talking to them as they both began to redden. Orihime's cleavage could be seen as did Nel's and the girl's posing seductively as they took the pictures. Grimmjow stated the obvious, " That was fucking hot, " he said to Nel as she walked up to him and gave him a flirtatious smile. Orihime lifted herself from the car as she joined Ichigo, avoiding his gaze.

They walked around as Grimmjow answered the girl's questions about cars and how fast each car could go. A lot of the people who worked there or were there to see the cars were honored to meet the creator of Pantera, even if he paid them no mind, Nel was there to jolt him into acknowledging them.

Then both men heard the stomach growls from their dates.

"Are you fucking serious, you guys ate a shit load at the theater."

Orihime became embarrassed as she began to speak, " I'm not hungry, Grimmjow, it's probably an upset stomach." she scratched her head as a sweat dropped when her stomach growled again.

"Orihime, if your hungry don't worry about this asshole, " Ichigo shouted out.

"Yeah Orihime, I know your hungry because I'm also hungry and we're going to eat, right Grimmy?"

She smiled at her boyfriend as his eye twitched.

"Don't worry Orihime, there's a place here where we can eat and have a seat," Ichigo told her as she smiled.

"Fine!" Grimmjow lead them to a restaurant that was elegant and rugged with giant tv screens showcasing races. They made their way to the top third level which marked VIP area, when they entered it, it had a bar with the finest drinks and wines, the seats were shiny black and red that were made to look like exotic car seats.

A waiter made her way to meet the four to sit them down when they heard a loud voice.

"Son of a bitch! Grimmjow, is that you?"

Grimmjow looked to see and saw the very person he was trying to avoid, as he lifted his head in acknowledgment.

"Sup, Kugo!"

Orihime saw a man with dark slicked hair with a wide grin and a muscular build behind a dark suit. He was yelling from the table that had another man more slender but a deep brooding face, he seemed so calculated and calm. Kugo stood, squinting at them from a distance as his smile widen, "Is that Ichigo too, Holy shit, you guys have to join us."

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow and the girls heard them talking amongst themselves, "Let's just say hello to the fucker, eat and leave," Grimmjow said.

"Fine, but I don't like him."

"I don't either who gives a shit."

Orihime and Nel looked at each other confused as they followed their dates to Kugo's table.

"Hey, fellas, long time," as he shook their hands aggressively looking behind them to find the girls, giving them a charming smile.

"Who are these gorgeous ladies?"

Nel was the first to introduce herself, " Nel Oderschvank. My father is the co-founder of Oderschvank Dojos." Kugo whistled impressed as he looked towards her auburn haired friend.

Orihime followed soot as she smiled nervously, "Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you and you are?"

"Kugo Ginjo, I'm the owner of Red Chrome and this calm collected one here is my friend and lawyer, Shukuro Tsukishima ." He looked up and nodded to the group as they took their seats, with the girls sitting in between Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"What brings you guys here?"

Before they could answer, Nel intervened, "Oh that would be me, I wanted to see this place and the fast cars."

"You like fast cars?" Kugo said eyeing her carefully.

"Very much," she giggled.

"How about you there? Orihime was it?"

The auburn haired girl saw she was being asked a question as she thought for a moment, " Ummm. Sort of... The mechanics and the inner workings of a car are impressive."

"So you came up here cause you were hungry?" Kugo asked still acknowledging the girls. Ichigo noticed how the slender one was eyeing Orihime as he answered, " Yes they were hungry, " he said flatly.

Kugo looked to Ichigo and grinned slightly as he waved for a waiter, "Anything these guys want is on the house."

"That's alright Kugo! I got it." Grimmjow said irritated.

"Please, you insult me, Grimmjow. You're a friend so no worries."

The girls looked at the menu as they began to order, "onigiri with fried tempura," Nel said.

"MMMM the fried tempura sounds good, I'll have that and calamari with crab roll and please put wasabi and red bean paste on the side," Orihime said with a bright smile.

Ichigo ordered the shrimp curry as Grimmjow ordered the steak and lobster rolls.

"You girls have a huge appetite?" Kugo stated grinning.

"So I'm told," she giggled at Grimmjow who grinned as well.

"Inoue?" The slender tall man said who had shoulder length black hair with a handsome face.

"Y... Yes?" She looked at him confused.

"Are you related to Sora Inoue?"

"Yes, Tsukish..."

"Please call me Shukuro."

"Umm yes Shukuro, he's my older brother. I would ask how you know him but you both are in the same profession," she laughed.

"Yeah, we crossed paths from time to time, he's relentless." He said in a deadpanned tone staring at her. " But, he did mention he had an adorable sister, but you're by far breathtakingly beautiful, " he saw the auburn-haired girl redden and nervously thanked him.

Ichigo stared at the slender man with a clenched fist, he unclenched them to calm his jealousy and the urge to punch the shit out of this guy. Orihime felt the tension as she whispered to Nel who nodded.

"Excuse us, we just need to use the restroom."

Kugo pointed the girls to the direction of the restrooms as they both nodded in thanks. Grimmjow got up to let them pass as Kugo watched as the girls left. Focusing heavily on their bottoms a little too long at Nel's, which made Grimmjow's fist tighten.

Kugo realized this as he saw the man's irritation, "Sorry, Grimmjow but I can't help admire beautiful women, and that's fine top rated ass right there."

BAM! Grimmjow's fist hit the table but Ichigo's voice shouted," Oi, you wanna watch your mouth when you talk about them."

He grinned at both's men display of anger, "Well, this is interesting, especially from you Grimmjow. You never cared about the way I talked about the girls you had on your arm," his grin widen as he continued, "She's special."

* * *

"I'm sorry Nel, I couldn't think of anything else to say, the tension between Ichigo and Shukuro felt uncomfortable."

"I hate to break it to you, but nothing you do is going to stop the tension. Shukuro has the hots for you as does that Kugo guy for me, but get used to guys fawning on you and ignore it. Let's just eat and leave."

They heard the door to the restroom open, a tall dark long haired woman with a revealing black cocktail dress, walked in who's expression seemed bored. She also had a shorter pixie-haired blonde girl with her, who had a short pink skirt and matching elegant top who followed her. The taller one stared at both girls then turned away annoyed as she glanced at the mirror.

"Did you hear Fuyumi, Grimmjow and Ichigo are both here." The pixie girl said excitedly. Nel and Orihime looked at the mirror wide –eyed as they listened intently.

"I heard and calm down will both notice when we make our presence, especially Ichigo- kun," she smiled at her but it soon turned to angry confusion as she heard a snicker come from the green haired girl who stood with a nervous auburn haired girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anything I said was funny, especially when I don't know who the hell you are."

"Oh, sorry let me not be so rude I'm Nel Oderschvank and right here is Orihime Inoue, I'm laughing at a joke between us, but it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," the dark haired woman stated flatly as her words did not match her irritated face. She watched as the two girls proceeded out the bathroom with the green haired girl still snickering.

When they disappeared Aki began to speak angrily, " What a Lil bitch."

"Don't pay no mind to immature girls, let's go can't have Kurosaki and Jaegerjaquez waiting," she said delightly as the shorter girl cheered and followed the dark haired girl's lead.

* * *

Nel continued laughing hysterically as she made her way to the table. While her friend looked around nervously at the onlookers, she noticed Ichigo and the others were looking at Nel with a confused expression, except for Shukuro who seemed unimpressed. Nel calmed down a little but you could tell she was trying to hold it in with a smirk.

"I guess we missed something," Kugo said smiling.

She snickered a little and then composed herself, "It's nothing really."

Then that's when at that moment, two females approached their table as Kugo looked up, "Fuyumi and Aki." Kugo rose up to give them each a kiss as they sat between Shukuro and Kugo.

"Well you girls know Ichigo and Grimmjow, but this is .."

"We met," interrupted Nel, only she couldn't contain herself as she saw the black haired woman glare at her.

"Yes, Nel was it and Hime?" She said like she had a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Orihime," the auburn haired girl giggled out nervously.

"So Nel and Hime, how do you know Ichigo and Grimmjow," getting straight to the point as she completely ignored Orihime correcting her name.

"At a party, it was like a get together amongst friends and family."

"Must have been a day I had important things to do, you know how it goes a pretty girl like me gets the attention of more important people."

Nel raised her eyebrow in disbelief at this girl's self-centeredness, "Right...I'm sorry it didn't seem like anyone acknowledge that you were missing, though."

Orihime looked at Nel with shock, almost as if saying to stop. Grimmjow snickered as he continued to drink his glass looking and avoiding the glare from Fuyumi. At that moment the food came just in time.

Nel and Orihime's eyes lit up as they smiled at the food, Orihime's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"This looks amazing, Thank you Kugo," Orihime said.

"Your welcome, I just pay the chefs Tsukishima is the one you should thank, he's the one who hand picked the chefs."

"Then Thank you also Shukuro."

"Try the calamari it is exquisite." The slender man said.

Orihime nodded as she used her chopsticks to gather the said food. As she placed it slowly into her mouth, her eyes light up. He was right the flavor popped into her mouth and it was nothing she had ever tasted, before she knew it she closed her eyes and couldn't help but moan in delight.

"Mmmmmmmmm, your right it so delicious." Ichigo couldn't help but stare as she ate it, so innocent and sensual at the same time, he fixed his collar from the uncomfortable heat. Fuyumi noticed this and it infuriated her internally.

Orihime saw the upset look that Fuyumi was giving, "Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me to eat in front of you with no food, do you want to try some Fuyumi and Aki?" She asked sweetly, Aki went to get a calamari but was quickly slapped lightly on her hand by Fuyumi, which shocked Orihime.

"Aki, you know that girls who eat that only get fatter."

The pixie-haired girl looked disappointed as she nodded and put her hand back to her side.

"Well, if that's true then we both need to go on a serious liquid diet, Orihime, but just after this, " Nel said jokingly as she continued to eat with a smile.

"Awww but Nel, no more bread. I'll just die." Orihime began to cry.

"Nope," she said so seriously shaking her finger at the poor girl.

"Awwww," she ate the food like it was her last meal.

Grimmjow scoffed as he blurted out, "Orihime! Nel is just fucking with you," he grinned.

Orihime looked at Nel as she pouted at her friend who giggled at her.

"I'm sorry Orihime your so gullible. But oh my God, your right this food is so good it tingles me all over especially way down," she said breathlessly. Kugo started to stare at her as he drank.

"Like I say food and fucking go hand and hand," Kugo said directing it to the green haired girl who paid no mind, but Grimmjow took notice.

Orihime started to redden and gazed at her food. Shukuro noticed the auburn haired girl squirm and blush uncontrollably.

"Ms. Inoue is something Kugo said making you uncomfortable."

She glanced up eyes widen, "Oh,n..no...I...I...nothing is making me ...uncomfortable." she giggled nervously. Fuyumi noticed her stuttering and smiled taking the bait.

"I think sex is a uncomfortable subject for the poor girl, look she's blushing, aww how sweet." She said mockingly. Ichigo saw how uncomfortable Orihime was as he could no longer stand being quiet.

"Lay off Fuyumi, what if I say this subject if making me uncomfortable?" He scowled at her, this only egged her on seeing how handsome he was.

"Why would sex make you uncomfortable Ichigo unless... aww isn't that cute."

Orihime saw the black haired girl's exaggerated shocked face as she grinned.

"You must be sexually frustrated, you know I can help you with that," she grinned at Ichigo who looked at her angry as Nel interjected.

"At first I thought you were a joke but now your just pissing me off. Orihime's business is nobody's damn business," Nel directed all her anger at the rude woman who was trying to embarrass her friend.

"Come now ladies, there's no need to fight. Fuyumi was just teasing, right?" He said wrapping around her waist.

"Since you guys are done eating why don't we go to the pit."

What's the pit?" Orihime said as she followed Grimmjow and Nel's lead in getting up.

"It's where we see outside closed course racing in a boxed seating area." Ichigo stated as he grabbed her waist as they followed Kugo.

Shukuro was following close behind as Orihime turned to find his eyes staring at her. They made their way to the boxed seating area where couches in red leather aligned the room in a U-shape with a white table in the middle. They heard the loud octane and screeching car sounds, even though they were sheltered inside by glass it was still pretty loud.

Everyone made their way to a seat, in the VIP section next to the glass windows. Nel felt that they weren't close enough so she got up and pressed herself on the glass looking down. "Wow! So exciting, you can see the little bitty heads of everyone. Look Orihime!"

Orihime sheepishly went to her friend as she also became excited watching the groups of people walking by and the cars speeding by.

"See, everyone's happy. Grimmjow, you should bring Nel here more often she like the excitement." Grimmjow who looking at his girlfriend jump up and down, turning towards Kugo's direction slightly annoyed. He noticed, the dark haired man wasn't even looking at him but at his girlfriend bouncing excitedly.

"Being with me she gets all the excitement she needs."

"You sure your adequate, I mean she looks like she's a lot to handle."

Grimmjow stared at Kugo menacingly who only grinned at the blue haired man.

"That's silly, no one's ever complained about Grimmjow being inadequate, he just doesn't call back," the pixie-haired girl inputted proud of herself.

"Thanks, for your unneeded input, Aki," grumbled Kugo seeing the wide grin from the blue haired man.

Aki slinked back noticing Fuyumi and Kugo's display of annoyance directed at her.

The girls returned breathing heavily from jumping and laughing. Orihime looked embarrassed as she stared at Nel, " It's true Orihime."

"Pray tell what are you girls talking about, the previous conversation was mediocre, so please enlighten us. What has you so confused Orihime?" Shukuro asked as he saw the girl smile, trying to reiterate the best she could, " Ummm Nel is learning how to drive.. But.." She was to redden as she tried to continue.

Nel laughed, " I knew you couldn't finish ,I'm learning how to drive but Grimmjow is showing me in a way that is reckless but it's fun. Basically I sit on his lap, I grab the stick while he steers. Orihime is confused because she's trying to imagine it.. Nevermind I'll show you." She got up grabbing Grimmjow's glass from his hand placing it on the table as she sat on his lap. She pretended to grab an imaginary stick. Grimmjow held her hips as he began to show his excitement, Nel noticed it to and smiled. The excitement was shortly lived when Kugo intervened.

"You sure you don't want me showing you Nel. Your teacher can't really call himself a true driver. He stopped racing years ago."

Grimmjow positioned Nel so he could see Kugo's face, "just because I stopped racing doesn't mean I still can't beat your ass again in a race, and keep mentioning my girl's name and asking to show her stuff or I'll beat your ass."

Kugo put his cup down lifting his arm from around Fuyumi as he leaned forward on the couch, towards Grimmjow.

"Is that right," Kugo said raising his brow. Grimmjow lifted Nel up with ease as he seated her near him and leaned forward eyeing the man in front of him.

"That's right Bitch, I didn't fucking stutter."

Orihime worrisome, looked around and talked before it escalated, "Please let's not fight I'm sure we can work it out."

Tsukishima saw the look of concern as he spoke to Kugo, " Need I remind you Kugo, the shit storm of legality you'll be in if you choose to fight."he said as Kugo grumbled and sucked his teeth as he leaned back.

"That's right hide behind your fucking lawyer." Kugo's blood began to boil when Ichigo intervened, " Grimmjow, cool off! You heard what Orihime said." He looked angrily at Ichigo but was blocked by his girlfriend's expression that said 'Listen.' He began to relax as Orihime did the same. The auburn haired girl wanted to break the tension, so she had an idea.

"Ummm.. How about we play a little game," the Orihime said excitedly.

"A Game?" The orange haired man said, he had been quietly evaluating the room, with an arched brow questioningly, "What sort of game?"

"Umm I'm not sure Kurosaki-kun let's see," everyone saw her placing her finger on her chin as she scrunched her face in thought. "Let's get to know each other by saying our likes and dislikes. I'll go first and then we go around. I like .., " she looked at Ichigo as she blushed and averted his stare as she stuttered , "o..orange, I mean red bean paste." She giggled as she continued, " I dislike little blue men," she said, everyone who did not know what she was referring to looked confused but just played along.

"Okay your turn Kurosaki-kun"

The orange haired man perked up as he smiled at her before he concentrated on what to say, " I like chocolate and I dislike idiotic behavior."

Shukuro looked around lazily as he answered, " Like Books, Dislike Losing cases..t _o Mr. Inoue_ ," he whispered the last part as Orihime pretended she did not hear it.

Aki sat up all excited, " I like pink and I dislike silver jewelry, " She said so proudly.

Fuyumi rolled her eyes as she began, " I like being the center of attention and dislike," she hummed a little before she smiled, " I dislike not getting what I want, " she said staring solely on Orihime who looked confused.

"I like to see how Nel looks under my covers and dislike pencils, " he grinned. Grimmjow stood up not before Nel held him back down, "Okay Grimmy' as she stared at Kugo warning him to stop. "It's you turn Grimmjow." Nel repeated.

"I like fucking Nel and dislike anything that comes out of Kugo's fucking mouth." He said eyeing the man. Nel sighed as she closed and opened her eyes forcing her smile, "I like sparing and I dislike men who act like boys and try to have a competition on who has the biggest DICK." She said her last words and directed her stares at Kugo and then at Grimmjow.

"That's just stupid cause you already know who wins that shit," Grimmjow hollered.

"Well Grimmjow, the only way to test that shit out is for Nel to meet me at my place and then she can call you in the morning with the results."

Grimmjow snickered a moment, as he placed his drink on the table than jumped up to try to punch Kugo in the face, Ichigo reacted instinctively quickly grabbing Grimmjow's arm.

"I think that's enough fun, let's get these girl's home."

"Aww, going home so soon?" Kugo sneered, not even flinching as the blue haired man's fist was inches away from connecting to his face.

Ichigo held onto Grimmjow tighter feeling him move as he restrained him more.

"Fuck you Kugo, and thanks for the dinner and drinks," he through a roll of hundreds at him, " Buy a better prostitute on me since Fuyumi ain't pleasing you right, that you have to be on my girl, you fucking prick."

Fuyumi stood up angrily, " Oh really, well it didn't seem that way a few months ago when you were calling me to your penthouse. You can even ask your friend here." She glanced over to Ichigo who gave her the scariest scowl. He glanced over to Orihime who had a shocked face, Fuyumi saw it and relished in the outcome.

"That's right sweetie, every time Ichigo or Grimmjow has a new play thing who do you think they come to when they are done playing. " she smiled seeing the sullen girls face. "You have virgin written all over you and when Ichigo done he'll..."

"Enough Fuyumi, you know shit," Ichigo growled out with malice in his words.

"She can't please you like I can," she said as she moved closer to him.

PUSH! She was violently shoved away as she turned to see the green haired girl between her and Ichigo.

"You think I give a shit if Grimmjow and Ichigo made a real shitty choice and went to the town slut, I don't really care. But don't you ever compare yourself to my best friend she's selfless and was trying to make everyone here be friends and all you could do was be a damn bitch. Your friend Aki is a better person than you. Now apologize to my friend." She turned to find no one there, "Orihime?" They all turned to see that the auburn haired girl was missing.

Ichigo noticed her disappearance as well as Shukuro's, as he angrily spoke to Fuyumi, " I swear if anything happens to her ," he couldn't finish as he left to search for her. Nel and Grimmjow followed Ichigo.

She wasn't that far away and so was Shukuro as he stood talking to Orihime as her head was down.

"Orihime!" Ichigo ran and she looked up smiling but he saw that she had been crying. "What the hell did you do? " he grabbed Shukuro by the collar.

He just stared at Ichigo who had fiery daggers of anger directed at the calm and quiet man. It was soon exitinguished when a gentle hand grabbed his arm.

"Please Kurosaki-kun, he did not do anything, he was just concerned. I'm sorry to make you worry I'm just a bit tired that's all," she smiled but he could tell it seemed strained.

"Thank you Shukuro for your concern, I'm all right." Orihime said bowing.

"That's good to hear. It was nice meeting you Ms. Inoue. I do hope we cross paths again."

Ichigo continued to stare at the man as he let go of him before saying, " Glad that nothing happened to her, because if something were to happen to her and you were involved. I won't hesitate in kicking your ass."

Shukuro eyed the orange haired man as if his threat was boring, as he bowed to Orihime and left without a word.

"So you want to go home to Sora?"

"Umm no I'm sorry," she realized her mistake as she was referring to Ichigo's apartment her home. "I meant your apartment."

"Okay Orihime, we're gonna head out guys," he said to Nel and Grimmjow.

"We're going to do the same, we overstayed our welcome in this fucking place."

"I'll talk to you later, I'm sorry Orihime I wanted you to have fun."

"I did Nel, don't worry," she said hugging her friend.

She saw her friend Nel walk beside Grimmjow, but they seemed distant like Nel was angry she hoped they were alright. Ichigo's car came with the car attendant handing him the keys as he opened the car door for Orihime.

* * *

The drive to the apartment was extremely quiet, from time to time he would glance over at her as she stared out the window from the passenger seat. As they made it to the apartment, Ichigo opened the door as she silently walked in.

"Orihime?" He called as she robotically stopped heading to the guest room.

"Yes, Oh I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, Goodnight."

"Orihime, wait. Are you sure your alright?"

She nodded, " I'm just tired, too much excitement in one night, " she smiled.

"Yeah, Goodnight Orihime."

She nodded and went in and closed the door, he walked heading for his room. A few minutes past by as he heard the shower turn on as he decided to do the same. The water gave him relief to the tension in his body, but did nothing to ease his mind. He just kept thinking about what took place and how it could of been avoided. He wanted to tell her that Fuyumi didn't mean anything to him and that she meant more to him. He turned off the water after showering as he grabbed the towel. After drying himself, he put on boxer briefs and turned off the light and got into bed. His bed felt weird then he heard movement and a soft sigh. His eyes focused as he saw a small figure laying on his bed as she moved her head up to speak.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, can I sleep here tonight?"

He knew he should of said no but a larger part of him wanted her to stay, and the other part didn't want to hurt her feelings and a really small part thought of Sora.

"Sure Orihime"

She moved closer and laid her head on his chest. He held her in his arms and it felt good, as he noticed he felt skin, he moved his hand down to find that she wore only a bra. He could feel her body shiver as his hand went down lower to her bottom to feel panties.

"Your just wearing your bra and panties?" He tried to contain the strain in his speech.

"Does Kurosaki-kun like that?" He felt her mouth moving as she talked against his chest.

"Umm..yeah," he felt her rise up in a sitting position as she started to search his face. Then she slowly began to unhook her bra, he noticed her action and quickly grabbed her hand before she could free her breasts from her bra.

"Don't Orihime, you don't have to do this. I'm fine with just laying here with you," he sincerely said as her face looked down sort of embarrassed by her actions as she quickly grabbed the blanket to cover herself.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun ...I'm " he could sense the hurt in her words as she turned with her back to him. He saw her bare back as he stroked it softly then stopped himself, placing his hand at his side. He closed his eyes trying to block out the frustration, he opened his eyes failing. He growled feeling the dryness in his mouth as he got up from the bed roughly, startling the girl. He saw her somber face, " I'm just getting water, Orihime. I'll be back want anything?" He asked her trying to talk kindly through gritted teeth. He saw her nod 'no' and left heading towards the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and within seconds he had chugged it down. Satisfied at least quenching the thirst he had, he knew how to quench the desire within, especially with a half naked girl in his bed. He walked back to his room finding her sitting up grabbing her knees close to her chest looking down. She reacted hearing his presence, glancing over at him. He sat in front of her as he pushed back a loose strand behind her ear. They continued to stare at each other. He was searching for something in the those stormed grey eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can touch me if you want to."

She saw him tense and groan internally.

"Sora wouldn't have to know and I'll try my best to please you the best way I can."

"Stop ," he held back the anger that was not directed at her but just a build up of tonight's frustrations. He noticed her body flinch as she looked at him, " I'm sorry."

He lowered his voice, " I'm not angry with you, Orihime. It's whatever bullshit Fuyumi said about you that is complete bullshit. I'm an idiot who made the wrong choices in the past with women, especially with her. I guess the only reason we kept in contact is because when it didn't work out with the others. I needed the pain and loneliness to go away and I thought that would fill the void." He saw that he had her undivided attention as she nodded in understanding.

"But. .I've heard you get bored and ...W.. What if I disappoint you when we..."

"Orihime please stop thinking that way. Look people assume I leave the girls I was with because I'm bored, that's not the case, it just didn't work out because we wanted different things, most of them were rude like Fuyumi, and some just couldn't take my personality, they thought I was too grumpy."

"But Kurosaki-kun is polite and honest, I always have fun with you and you make me laugh," she smiled as he did too.

"See," she said pointing to Ichigo, "You smile a lot for a grumpy person, Grumpy-kun."

"Because it's only when I'm around you, " he grinned as she redden holding the blanket around her tighter.

He looked at her plump lips as he found himself being drawn to her mouth, lowering himself closer.

He kissed at her and as soon as their lips met he grabbed the back of her pushing her closer towards him. She opened her mouth to let him push his tongue, he desperately was trying to push in. He enjoyed her taste and hearing her slight moan which only ignited the fire that was burning within him. he felt her hands wrap around his neck as she stayed in tune. He guided her to lay back on his bed as he laid on top of her. He felt her breasts on his bare chest and had forgotten that she had taken her bra felt so good, he wanted to see them but didn't want to stop kissing her so he brought his hand away from her hair as he began to feel her breast. He groaned they were large and soft and felt perfect. He heard her whimper as he squeezed her nipple. He stopped kissing her as he attacked her neck suckling as he heard her giggle between moans.

He looked up to gaze at her when she opened her eyes he smiled she was gorgeous and he just stared at her, "I'm sorry, it tickled."

"Your beautiful inside and out," he said as he saw the auburn haired girl redden with embarrassment.

"Kurosaki-kun is beautiful.. I mean handsome inside ...but can you use the word handsome to describe someone's personality ," she scrunched her lip contemplating. He smiled "I get it Orihime. If I knew you existed I would of waited for you. Instead of ...Argh," he rubbed his head roughly agitated.

"Don't beat yourself up Kurosaki-kun, I was very young when you met Sora. I'm sorry, it's not fair I got to know you before you knew I existed."

He wanted to continue their display of affection but he wanted to hear her more and he didn't want to rush it. "Would you have still liked me if you never saw the picture?" He asked her.

"It wasn't only the picture that made me like you, Sora and your sister's talked about you constantly, and so did Tatsuki. "

Ichigo arched his eyebrow critically, " Good things I promise, she just a little upset with you because she doesn't like to lose, " she giggled. He laid on her chest as he felt her warmth wanting to stay in this moment forever.

"Sora talked about you a lot as did my sisters but you sounded too perfect. I brushed it off as a brother doting over his sister and my sister's wanting an older sister to admire. They weren't over exaggerating when they said you were perfect … I think ...No I know," he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"Know What?"

"That there's not going to be anyone else for me and that I.. I love you."

Her eyes widen with a shocked look as she began to shed tears of joy, " I've always felt the same way, I know that I love you too, Kurosaki- kun." He smiled giving her a passionate kiss.

"It just feels right like we're meant to be together."

"I know what you mean, I just want this to last forever. I don't want it to end, " her tears became more apparent on her face.

"It doesn't have to end," he sounded determined.

"What do you mean, Kurosaki-kun? I hate sneaking around but this is the only way until Sora .."

"I've been frustrated ever since that talk with him, but we fell out as friends. I do value that friendship but I can't lose you Orihime, he's just gonna have to deal with it. "

"But," she avoided his unwavering gaze.

"What if we were engaged, I mean we don't have to get married right away. You still have college and I'm finishing up pre –med classes. But I love you Orihime, would you marry me?"

She sat up searching his eyes, was he serious she thought, or was the world playing some sick joke. He seemed to wait for an answer as he searched her face for some sign.

"I know I'm not perfect and I don't deserve you, but please … please be completely mine, " his eyes determined as he pleaded with her. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking, she still looked surprised and just stared at him, silently.

The silence was unbearable, until he heard a giggle that soon turned to laughter as he saw the huge smile that was plastered on her face. She jumped and attacked him with a hug and a swarm of kisses.

"Oh, Kurosaki- kun, Yes, Yes, Yes. I'm sorry for not answering sooner. I thought this was a dream," she stopped to pinch herself. "Ouch," the pained look only lasted a second as her smile grew. "Nope not a dream this time."

He couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed her in a tight embrace and gave her another passionate kiss, holding her in his arms.

"Kurosaki-kun? Do you want to.." She seemed nervous as she tried to ask the question, hinting at having sex.

"Let's just lay here together tonight, we don't have to rush, we have forever."

* * *

LOL Shukuro Tsukishima I picked because I'm sorry he had that stalker hotness about him, and the way he stares am I wrong in thinking 'OMG just kidnap me now.'

Kugo I picked because he was handsome as well, but I mainly picked him because I needed someone to contend with Grimmjow's rough personality. As I was writing I was thinking who the hell can I use from Bleach to piss Grimmjow off. Kugo came to mind when his little slick comment to Ichigo about him being cute in eating chocolate. Even though these two characters never met in Bleach it was fun to write them head butting.

LoL I was blushing writing the moment with Ichigo and Orihime in bed talking it's just to KAWAII! There's a moment where I have Orihime call Ichigo Grumpy-kun, I had to put it there because my husband being a CANCER himself (Ichigo's astrology sign) my husband doesn't smile much and often people who meet him are intimidated, but he's a teddy inside but I joke with him and call him Mr. Grumpster,and the only people who makes him smile is myself and his children. So I wanted to convey in here that Ichigo is a person who is hurting cause he's been through alot and while other people see him as being a grumpy person, Orihime takes the time to see the real him and loves him for him. I guess sometimes the Bleach Fandom likes to give Ichigo hate about him being a depressive cry baby, but he truly is a strong person to go through so much and learn and try to raise himself from that. Sorry just rambling Hope you liked this chapter. =)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! = )

* * *

Grimmjow woke up pissed. He angrily grabbed his alarm and threw it against the wall, hearing it shatter as it eventually became silent. He stayed in bed thinking about last night. Nel and him did not talk the whole ride, she only spoke to tell him to drop her at her home. When she got out of the car he saw her stand still for a few moments before walking towards her house. He angrily pushed down hard on the gas speeding back to his penthouse.

Forcing himself out of bed as he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the morning. Getting into the shower, feeling the hot water lightly scold his body. After he was done, he heard his intercom ringing a call from the front desk. He quickly dried himself and put on briefs rushing to get the call from the wall.

"What the fuck is it?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jeagerjacquez, but there is a Ms. Oderschvank here to see you."

"Fine, she can come up," he said flatly. He waited until he heard the knock at the door. He opened it to reveal a wide-eyed Nel staring at his bare chest, reddening as she hesitantly looked up. She quickly walked in as he slammed the door, making her flinch and stare at him sternly.

"I would have called but you know how it is, not having a phone."

"What the fuck! You came here to start is that it?!" He shouted as he saw her put her arms to her sides clenching her fist tightly.

"No, I wanted to talk," she said angrily.

He walked to his living room as he gestured for her to sit, she nodded as she sat down. Heading toward the bar grabbing a glass as he poured himself a drink. He made to put away the bottle before he decided to take the bottle along with glass in hand. Making his way to the couch, placing the bottle on the table as he slouched down with his cup. He saw her glance at the bottle and then give him a critical look as she shook her head, not feeling like mentioning to him that it was too early in the morning.

"Well Talk!" He sipped his drink as he glanced over at her with wet strands of hair half covering his eyes.

"I.. I wanted to apologize for not listening to you. I totally ignored you trying to avoid that place for good reason."

Grimmjow glanced at her his brows creased forward, "And..."

She pushed a loose strand behind her ear as she exhaled. "I also wanted to say how you showed Kugo that you were unsure of yourself, when you let your jealous actions escalate to what you did last night."

"Unsure of myself? BullShit! Did you not hear what that asshole was saying about you?" He drank his cup and reached for the bottle for a refill when Nel grabbed it and as well as the cup in hand, casting them aside. She settled herself on the table in front of him, blocking his reach. He sneered and was surprised at what she had done.

"I heard him and I told you I can handle myself, this is not the first time a guys said things to me, in fact they say worse."

"Let me know, I'll punch them in the mouth."

"That's the point Grimmjow, you don't think Fuyumi's words hurt or made me jealous. It did but I showed her that it didn't get to me. I knew that I was better than her and she tried to upset me, I just ignored her. I only intervened because she was verbally abusing my friend who is sweet and kind but also critical of herself. Kugo seems like the type to say things like that to girls all the time, has he done it in the past?"

"Of course, but that was different," he fired back.

"Why?"

"Because.." He roughed up his hair with his hands as he yelled, "You think I cared about the girls I was with, they were there for eye candy and sleep with."

"Unless you don't trust me, which upsets me, " she could tell his jaw started to tense up as he stared not saying anything. She also stared for awhile, as she meekly sighed.

"So is that it?" She said as she stood up continuing to talk, " so if you think that I'm that type of girl Grimmjow, then let me just pay a visit to Kugo and let him fuck my brains out, " she yelled. She headed for the door making her way to open, when it was instantly slammed shut by his hand. She turned around to see an angry and distraught man, she had nowhere to go as she nervously stood firm.

She heard him punch the wall hard in anger as she jumped a little. He looked up to find her eyes starting to water as he held her face. Realizing she was starting to cry, he stared at her questioningly.

"I do trust you Nel, it's that fucker I don't trust. You make me want to be different, you mean more to me and he knew that. You just make me completely insane half the time and I don't really know what to do with myself. I never really been in this type of situation so the hell if I know what to do." He grunted as he held her face. " I know your not the type to do that shit with Ginjo. Just the thought of him touching you," he punched the wall again with more force. "Deep down it's probably because I'm surprised with a piece of shit like me, " he said slightly grinning.

She smiled as she grabbed his face towards her and kissed him, "You're my piece of shit."

He laughed as he picked her up, with her legs around his waist. He began to bruise her lips with forced kisses, "Mmmm, but what happened to me paying a visit to Ginjo?" She said teasingly.

"Your pushing it Neliel, I'll be fucking your brains out." She giggled and moaned as they both made their way to the bedroom. She laughed as he threw her on his bed, but she continued to laugh as he stared at her questioningly.

"You, Ichigo, and Fuyumi," she laughed again shaking her head in disbelief. "I mean what a bitch and you guys repeatedly?"

He growled bending down to her eye level sternly, " Are you trying to get rid of my hard on?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you keep saying that shit, " he said not believing her as he laid back pissed.

"Awww! I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." He eyed her suspiciously as he saw her lift herself up kissing the top of his chest making her way down. Pushing down his briefs as he continued to stare at her, she pulled down until his erection was out and in full salute. She grinned as if she was up to no good, grabbing his member and lifted herself until she was above his erection. She descended taking him into her mouth. Grimmjow closed his eyes feeling the incredible mouth of his apologetic girlfriend.

* * *

Byakuya sat at a board members meeting, going over the final paperwork of Sora Inoue becoming partner. Rukia sat near him on his left side, with his other colleagues sat around going over the proper legalities before signing and making it official.

Everyone at the meeting table heard a commotion outside as they looked amongst themselves curiously, only the eldest Kuchiki seemed to pay no mind.

"I'm sorry Mr. Abarai, but you can't go in there, there's a meeting, " they heard the assistant say before the door was roughly kicked open. The red haired man stood, staring angrily searching for someone as he finally fixed his eyes on his soon to be brother- in-law.

"Byakuya! You got some nerve, you piece of shit." He looked fired up ready for a fight.

"Renji!?" Rukia yelled out wide-eyed and confused.

"It's alright! Please, gentlemen if you could excuse us, family business," the eldest Kuchiki said unfazed by the abrupt outburst. Everyone stared at each other nodding as they grabbed their things.

"Sora can stay, everyone else can get the fuck out of here," the red haired seeth, glaring at them as the employees hastily walked out avoiding his stare.

"You will refrain from using such language, Mr. Abarai."

"Mr. Kuchiki .. umm is there anything I can do for you?" The small assistant said shaking. Before she could get an answer the red haired man spoke, " Sorry sweetie, but not right at this damn moment," he slammed the door.

"Renji!? What the hell has gotten into you?" Rukia yelled, noticing that she raised her voice and looked to her brother apologetically, "Sorry Nii-sama."

"Renji, what has gotten you this upset?" Sora asked with concern, watching the angry stares from the red-haired man aimed at the calm collected Byakuya.

"This dictating son of a bitch is why I'm upset. I'm already pissed off at these ridiculous bodyguards you have with Rukia and then having men follow me 24/7. I put up with it because I loved and respected Rukia, I endured it and went along with it. But I will not have you dictating my career choices." He yelled at the calm man.

Rukia still confused, looked at her brother, " What does he mean, Nii-sama?"

"I'm only thinking about what's best for you, Rukia."

"Why don't you ask her what she wants."

"Nii-sama?" She eyed her brother as he remained silent when she nervously questioned him.

"Your brother was giving me a choice, give up my chain of tattoo parlors so that I can work here, or.." Renji paused as he banged the table startling both Sora and his fiance. "The wedding is off and I can forget about seeing Rukia, is that right? Did I leave anything out?" He eyed the calm stoic man who's eyes were on him. Renji continued to speak with a meaning grin on his face, " I'm sorry about the guy you sent to bring the paperwork and explain this to me, I sort of lost it and punch him in the damn face. How dare you not have the balls to tell me to mine."

Renji upset that this man continued to just stare and say nothing like it didn't mean anything. He aggressively walked up to him grabbing his collar with both hands as he shouted, "Say something you asshole!"

"Renji, Stop." Rukia yelled, but it was too late, her fiance didn't react in time to a fist that connected hard to his chest as he stumbled back.

"Nii-sama, please," she continued to cry out.

Renji even more heated walked back up to Byakuya grinning, "You wanna try that shit again."

Byakuya made to punch Renji but was blocked by a strong arm and a hard punch to his side. He quickly countered with a swift kick to Renji's legs, making the red haired men lose balance and fall.

"My sister means everything to me and if protecting her from making a wrong decision, then I'll do anything within my power to prevent that. I don't expect a low life dog to understand." Byakuya said looking down at his opponent on the floor, nursing his side.

"Nii-sama!?"Rukia yelled so everyone could hear, irritated that she had been ignored, she had her arms wrapped around her with tears cascading slowly down her face. "Do you strongly feel that I'm making a wrong choice in marrying Renji? I don't understand, we were all friends what happened, what changed?" She said through sobs.

Byakuya walked over to her, lifting her chin to stare into her eyes,"You! A Kuchiki deserves better, you deserve better."

She pushed his hand away gently as she began to talk, " Nii-sama! I have someone who loves me as much as I love him. If I were to ask him to give up anything to be with me, I know he would, but I would never ask him to do that because I love him."

Rukia was referring to how proud she was of Renji's accomplishments, from leaving his services from the Kuchiki Manor to pursue his dream of being a tattoo artist. He strived to be the best and became the best, having a slew of parlors all over Japan, having many talented artist wanting to work for him. He became so popular many pop idols and famous movie stars came to him regularly for a tattoo. She was so proud of him. She whipped her tears as she continued to speak to her brother.

"I thought we talked about this and straighten things out, do you still not want me to be with Renji?" She looked at him heartbroken and confused.

"Rukia, I'm okay with whoever you choose but if he can't sacrifice something to make a life that you need his line of work is frowned upon and can't give you the things you're used to. He is selfish and undeserving."

Rukia still clasping her brother's hand as she nodded in understanding," I understand Nii-sama," she said walking towards her fiance helping him up. "I really did not want to do this but I have no choice."

Renji, who looked sadden nodded as well, "I understand Rukia. Do what you have to do, I'll stand by whatever decision you make." He wiped the tears that she wasn't able to get rid of as they both smiled at one another.

"I love you so much and this hurts me but," she stood by Renji and looked at her brother shattered. "You left me no choice, Nii-sama. I said I would be with him with or without your approval. It hurts that you went behind my back to make a life altering decision for me. I'm sorry but I'm moving in with Renji." Byakuya's demeanor changed from calm to shock.

"Rukia, I was thinking of your future."

"You forgot to think of my heart."She made her way to leave when Renji stopped to turn to Sora who seemed to be battling something internally.

"Orihime may not have a personality like Rukia but she seems like a girl who's strong-willed and determined in her own way, even if she is hurting inside."

Sora looked at Renji with confusion and displeasure, "Don't presume to know my sister, if you'll excuse me. Byakuya we will finish our meeting later, I need to be somewhere." He bowed to both Renji and Rukia, then bowed to Byakuya making his way to leave.

"He's another stubborn asshole, " he looked at the older Kuchiki who stared out the window ignoring the couple, Renji looked at his longtime friend with sympathy.

"Let's go Renji," Rukia said, he could hear the strain in her voice, he had been both happy and sad about her decision. Rukia's choice. Happy that she had choose him but he felt her pain knowing it came with a price, of her losing someone else she loved.

* * *

Sora drove frantically to Tatsuki's house, moments ago he was at Nel's place of soon found out from Jushiro that Orihime had not been staying with them the past few days, and Nel had been with her boyfriend. He knocked at the door impatiently, when he saw a tall spiky haired gentlemen who's face looked familiar, walking from his car towards the door.

"Sora?"

Sora looked and it dawned on him he was looking at the friend he remembered as a skinny boy, but now had a muscular build. "Shuuhei? Wow you've grown, but what happened to you?" He was referring to the bruises on his face.

"Yeah, long story," he laughed giving him a quickly patted hug as he took out the keys to open the door.

"What brings you here?" Shuuhei asked Sora letting him into the house, just then Tatsuki came out with a stunned look as she hid back trying to get to her room. She was blocked by Ulquiorra who noticed his brother standing with Shuuhei with both confused expressions.

"I'm here to see Tatsuki, judging from her trying to avoid me she knows exactly why I'm here." He crossed his arms looking sternly at her. Shuuhei looked at his sister who looked everywhere as she avoided the question.

"Tatsuki?" Her brother interjected.

"I.. I don't know," she said nervously.

"If Orihime is not with Nel or you, where is she?" Sora said angrily staring at the girl.

"Maybe she's at the hospital," Tatsuki said avoiding his stare again.

"Nice try, I called Restu Unohana and she says she's not there."

"Tats, now you're upsetting me, would you let Sora know where his sister is," Shuuhei glared at her crossing his arms.

"I.. I can't, " she sounded desperate.

"I know," Ulquiorra said calmly avoiding Tatsuki's angry stare.

"Ulquiorra, you said you wouldn't say anything," she said hurt.

"I also said Sora would find out eventually, he has a right to know," he said to her as she sat down angrily.

"So you knew Orihime was not at Nel's?" Sora asked his brother confused.

"Yes, I was aware of it last night when Tatsuki told me," he stated flatly never keeping his eyes on his brother.

" So where is she?" He said irritated.

"Kurosaki's"

"She's with Yuzu and Karin?" He felt relief swell throughout him until his younger brother nodded 'no'.

Sora looked upset beyond belief as he gritted his teeth, " If you could excuse me I need to go."

"I'm coming with you," Ulquiorra stated as Sora turned to nod as he opened the door to exit.

"So am I," Tatsuki said.

"Oh, no you don't," Hisagi grabbed her, " You let them sort it out between their sister, you stay out of it."

She looked to Ulquiorra who nodded in understanding as he spoke, "Tatsuki, I'll call you."

When the door closed her brother let her go, " It's not fair, I want to be there for Orihime."

"She can't always have you defending her, she needs to deal with things on her own."

She nodded in understanding as she looked at her brother's bruises.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Sure," they both sat on the couch as Shuuhei recounted the last few days with his sister.

* * *

Orihime had awoke to find a missing Ichigo and a note on the bed, where he should have been.

 **I'll be right back, I just need to do something as a surprise and also left breakfast on the stove.**

 **Love Ichigo**

She felt like she could fly out of her body as she bounced on the bed, realizing she still just wore her panties. She giggled running to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After, she walked into Ichigo's closet finding a gray t-shirt that hung over her thighs as she put it on. Even though it was washed she could still smell him on the shirt. She headed towards the kitchen as she heated up the breakfast and began to eat.

There was a loud knock on the door as she jumped, standing up as she replied, "Did you forget your keys, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hime! open the door!" Hearing Sora's angry voice, she froze unable to move.

"Sora?"

"Yes, Hime. Open the door," hearing his voice again, confirmed that it was him. She quickly willed herself to head to the door as she nervously opened it. Sora walked in upset with Ulquiorra following close behind.

"Ichigo," Sora yelled.

"He isn't here at the moment, " she whispered.

Sora went over to her and hugged her tight, "Are you okay? I've been worried about you."

"I'm okay, Sora." He smiled at her but his demeanor slowly changed to anger once he saw her attire.

He walked to the guest bedroom to find the bed unslept in, then made his way to Ichigo's room to find the bed sheets sprawled and unmade.

"Where have you been sleeping, Orihime?" He asked, never facing in her direction, feeling his insides start to turn.

"Ichigo had me sleep in the guest room since I got here, but last night I.."she blushed nervously and couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"Did he.?" Sora couldn't finish his words as Ulquiorra took it upon himself to finish his sentence.

"Did he take advantage of you?" He asked as he saw his brother to preoccupied staring at Ichigo's bed.

"No, he didn't want to do anything, we just laid in each other's arms."

"Don't lie to me, Orihime," Sora shouted at first but his words ended low noticing he had frightened her.

"I'm not lying, Sora! Honest!"

"Stop trying to protect him," he saw her face as she started to tear up.

"Let's go Orihime," he walked by her grabbing her hand but she didn't move.

"No, I'm staying here, I.. I love him and he does too, " she stood firm.

"I do believe you do have strong feelings for him I'm not questioning that Hime but your gonna get hurt."

"Ichigo is not like that Sora, you above all should know, you were once best friends."

"Yeah a best friend who knew all about his female conquests, do you think I want my own sister be on that list?"

Just then they heard the door slam shut to find an upset Ichigo, it seemed the door had been left opened, he had heard the voices mainly Orihime sounding upset.

"I was worried to see the door opened and Orihime sounded distraught, to think she had just gotten over being upset." He eyed Sora who stood near Orihime as Ulquiorra stood there quiet, eyes fixed on him just observing. He walked past the men placing bags he had been holding on the table, before he walked towards a weeping Orihime.

"Orihime, are you okay?" He lifted her face to find her trying to smile as she nodded 'yes.'

"Would you kindly get you hands off my sister, " Sora said as he gently grabbed Orihime and stood between her and Ichigo.

"I wanted to see if she was okay and secondly your sister has a mouth," he growled out.

"She's blinded by a crush that your taking advantage of, I know about your past Ichigo."

"It's exactly that, in the past you think Orihime doesn't know about my bad choices. They didn't mean anything I told you all this Sora why are you being such an asshole, not only to me but to her as well."

"Don't you dare, I sacrificed so much for her. I won't let you get the chance to hurt her."

"I would travel through hell and back again for her, before I would ever cause her pain."

Both men stood towards each other face to face, their anger both not letting up.

"Stop!," she whispered as she felt everyone's stares on her. "You don't have to burden yourself anymore on my account, Sora. You don't have to sacrifice anymore for my sake."

"Orihime, I didn't mean it like that you were never a burden, you mean everything to me."

"I know that's not what you meant," she smiled which made Sora smile with relief, " but you've done so much for me. You lost someone you loved for years but you found her again. Please pursue it and don't hesitate, I didn't want you to lose her again on my account. You deserve to be happy and please believe me when I say I sound someone I want to spend the rest of my life with,"

Sora looked confused, as did Ulquiorra as she moved from behind Sora to stand next to Ichigo taking his hand in hers.

"He asked me to marry him," they both looked to each other, gray met amber, as they both smiled.

"Damn you, Ichigo, you lied about sleeping with her before and got her pregnant!" He rushed at Ichigo grabbing him and pushing him roughly against the wall.

"Sora calm down, it's not like that. I told you we haven't gone that far." Ichigo yelled out, he stopped talking to react to a fist that was heading towards him, he grabbed Sora's arm as he pushed him off making the older man fall.

"Sora would you fucking listen." Ichigo said but he didn't have a chance to gather himself, as a leg aiming towards his chest that belonged to the other brother. He guarded the leg kick in time as he held his opponent's leg, " Trying to catch me off guard, don't try that shit with me," Ulquiorra surprised reacted instantly as he used his other leg to twist and hit Ichigo across the face.

"Is that what you were referring to, by catching you off guard," Ulquiorra said watching the orange man pick himself up, holding his jaw as he grinned.

"Nice kick, let me try."

Ichigo got up ignoring the protest of Orihime as he aimed a fake punch, to surprise him with a knee to the bent over, then felt Ichigo's hard right hit him square in the jaw making him collapse. The green eyed man picked himself up still on his knees feeling anger as he saw Ichigo's slight grin.

"Had enough?" He heard his opponent say amusingly as Ulquiorra's eyes widen, fully standing as he headed towards the orange man but was blocked by his sister.

"Please stop," she yelled looking at both men who were ready to go another round until they saw the tears stream heavily down her face.

"Do I not deserve to be happy, am I being selfish for wanting to?" She said through tears, after a few moments she stopped without saying another word as she made her way to the guest bedroom. After awhile, she came back all dressed up in a new outfit and her bag in hand.

"Let's go Sora," she said softly.

"Orihime?" She heard Ichigo's confused voice as she looked at him and quickly turned away. She choked back the tears the she felt were coming.

"It's better this way, Ichigo."

"For who? Who is it better for? Not me, especially not for you. Orihime don't let them..." He sounded like a man angry and hurt as she interrupted him.

"No one's making me I made my choice."

He made to walk her way when he felt a hand grab his arm, " She's made her choice, Ichigo. Leave her alone." Sora said.

Infuriated, Ichigo shrugged off Sora's hand, " Get your damn hands off of me. Orihime, if this is what you want then I'll respect your decision." He said through gritted teeth still staring at Sora.

When she saw Ichigo glance at her again, she shook her head with a huge forced smile , "Sorry for being so rude and leaving and not staying for the... surprise? " she said sheepishly as she remembered the bags he left on the table. She turned heading towards them, very curious to see what he had brought. She made to pass him when she felt his hand grab her arm firmly, she turned to look at him to find Ichigo's eyes downcast.

"Please...Please don't Orihime." He looked up with a pained expression.

"But ..Kurosaki-kun you woke up really early to go out of your way, the least I can do is see what it is." He looked at her with sadden eyes that hurt her heart as he nodded letting her go.

Nervously she giggled afraid to see what it was as she carefully made her way to the bags. She saw a bag from Choco cakes as she smiled, "Mmm you were going to spoil me with dessert." She giggled again but heard nothing from the man that was unable to stare in her direction. It was then she continue to look through the bags, that a small bag in particular caught her attention. The small black bag was from Hibiscus Jewelers, she reached in to find a small black box. Looking wide eyed as she turned to stare at the orange haired man again who noticed her staring as he looked down again.

Her stomach started to churn as her heart started to beat louder. She finally found the strength to open the box, she saw a beautiful princess cut diamond. It was so stunningly gorgeous, she was about to place it on her finger. Quickly realizing what she was doing, she put it back as she felt the tears start to pour down her face. She ran past Ichigo and her brothers as she headed for the door, "I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun." He heard the hurt in her words as she saw her disappear out of his apartment, Sora and Ulquiorra followed soot. Sora hesitated, stopping to look at Ichigo to say something but changed his mind leaving him to wallow in his pain as he closed the door.

They made it to the car after a quiet elevator ride down. Orihime opened the back seat which was unusual as she loved sitting in the front. Ulquiorra sat at the passengers side as Sora made his way to the driver's seat. He looked at the rearview mirror seeing her silently cry and wiping her eyes.

"So what was the surprise," Ulquiorra asked without hesitation, it was something Sora wanted to know as well but couldn't find the heart to ask. He saw her look up as she wiped at a tear, " Just an engagement ring... nothing really." She started to smile but it soon failed from turning into one as more tears started to fall down as she covered her face with her hands.

He felt helpless, he was just protecting her but it only caused her pain. He always made the hard decisions in their lives but in the long run he found that it was for the best. Why did this one hurt so much? He stood strong and felt it was the right thing to do as he turned the key to the car, driving off with muffled cries behind them.

* * *

"I didn't get my ass kicked. Rangiku stopped before I knocked him out."

"Whatever, how many times do you have to hit a guy before he's knocked out, it should of been on the first hit," Tatsuki grinned.

"There's no talking to you, " Shuuhei said irritated as he told her everything to have her laugh at his face. He started to get up when he felt her arm grab him.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry I'll be nice.." She stared at him as he sat back down, " So it's that pretty blonde Rangiku you have the hots for?"

"Ah.. Yeah. You can say that I've had it for the longest time."

"but she was with that guy..umm Gin I met at the party."

"Yeah," he sneered.

"Look she's confused, I mean you may have implied she was a whore but I'm sure she'll forgive you."

He gave her a look as he got up, " Your not helping."

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"To the bathroom, do you mind?"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes as he disappeared.

As she waited she saw a flashing light on the kitchen table belonging to a cellphone, it was her brother's phone. She tiptoed to the phone, displaying the screen going straight to contacts. She found her name "Rangiku" as she dialed it looking up in the direction of hallway. It rang for a few minutes until her voice abruptly picked up,sounding non to pleased.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Shuuhei."

"Wait, Wait, Don't hang up."

"Who is this? Are you one of his floozies?"

"Eww, no! It's Tatsuki, his sister."

"Okay, did he have you call me that cowardice son of a bitch."

"Actually no, he doesn't know I'm calling, he sort of in the restroom. Look, he's pissed at himself for ruining his chance with you."

"Oh...really?" She sounded intrigued.

"I mean yeah but I don't think he should beat himself up that much it's not entirely his fault."

"So he told you what happened?"

"Yeah, how he let some guy beat the shit out of him."

"That's not entirely accurate."

"You know you won't find anyone as good as him."

She was silent on the other line as she sighed.

"Shit where the hell is my phone. Tats did you …. Who are you talking to?" He realized it was his phone as he yelled, " Who are you talking to with my damn phone, Tats?" Tatsuki froze and quickly turned and raised the phone to him grinning.

He quickly grabbed his phone as he angrily said, " Hello?"

"Hi, your little sister is real cute and must really care about you."

Realizing who it was he glared at Tatsuki, " Rangiku, sorry I .. I didn't know that she was calling you."

"No, that's fine I'm glad she did, I've been meaning to call you. I really didn't like how things were left."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Gin took a morning flight to the states, I'm really sorry for forcing you to drop the case. Gin is still someone close to me."

"He's no longer a person of interest, I've set my eyes on something bigger."

"That's good! So...how ya been?"

"Like shit! I want you to know I honestly didn't use you Rangiku."

"I know, I overreacted a little."

"A little?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did all those years."

"I'm sorry for implying that you were a high class street walker, that was really shitty of me."

"I just thought you saw me that way."

"No, I never saw you that way"

"BULLSHIT, Ulquiorra! Put her on the phone," Shuuhei heard his sister yelling on her phone.

"What the hell does that mean she doesn't want to speak to anyone, put Orihime on the phone."

"Someone sounds upset, seems bad if the sweet Orihime doesn't want to talk to anyone," Rangiku mused over the phone.

"Yeah let me find out hold on," Shuuhei said eyeing his sister.

"Just tell her... Never mind you screwed up shit anyways. Bye!" She hung up the phone as she shouted out.

"Yo, what the hell happened?"

"I told you I should of gone. Orihime is so upset she doesn't want to talk to me, ME. Ulquiorra won't give me the full details of what happened, like he's avoiding something."

"Well, Orihime should of never spent her days at Ichigo's without telling Sora."

"What?!" Hisago heard a yell on the other line.

"Rangiku?"

"Orihime slept over Ichigo's? What did I miss? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It seems Orihime has feelings for Ichigo, since she was younger and he feels the same towards her."

"Aww he's the mystery guy and here I thought he just had bad luck in his choice of women or secretly liked men." She giggled.

"Ummm.. Okay except Sora doesn't approve of the match. She stayed with Ichigo for a few nights, her brother found out and took her back him, hence her being upset."

"Awwww poor thing. I'll give Sora a piece of my mind when I see him. What are you doing tonight is it okay for you to come over?"

Shuuhei looked at his sister who seemed to be in tears which shocked him since she hardly ever cried.

"Rangiku, I need to be here for my sister she's in tears and upset."

"If Tatsuki doesn't mind can I come over there?"

"Tatsuki, can Rangiku come over?"

As if realizing she was being talked to she quickly wiped her eyes and said, " Of course."

"Sure Rangiku see you then."

"Okay see you there, " he clicked the phone then headed to his sister's side as she leaned into him giving each other a hug.

"I'm sure things will work out," he told her, she didn't answer for a moment before she shook her head.

"Are all men idiots or completely oblivious?"

"Sometimes," he said sarcastically hugging her.

"I'm serious, I so want to go over there and knock some sense into Sora and Ulquiorra. I can't believe them."

"You'll only make things worse, you have to see it from Sora's point of view. Ichigo's known for being a bachelor and well sleeping around. Finding out your sister is alone in his house, I don't blame him.

"I know but people change," she said under her breath.

"Yeah, that's true," he thought of himself and the women he had been with, but he just wanted one person and all the women in the world couldn't compare to her.

They sat there as he comforted her, he turned on the television as they fought for the remote. They sat there pigging out on snacks.

There was a knock on the door as Shuuhei got up and saw a familiar blonde at the peephole. He opened the door, she looked gorgeous with a pencil gray skirt and pink camisole shirt. He had the urge to grab her and take her right there and then, he controlled himself and settled for a quick kiss. She smiled and came in, " Wow, it's still the same I haven't been here since... sheesh a long time."

"Shuuhei's room is still the same!" Tatsuki grinned making her brother glare at her.

Rangiku saw where this was going, " I heard Sora that his brother has been spending his time at a certain girl's house."

Shuuhei looked at Tatsuki and realized when he came to visit she was alone in the house with him, " When I got here you were alone with him, has he been spending the night, when our parent's are out vacationing?"

"We've been studying."

"Studying, Bullshit."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to my room."

"This isn't over Tatsuki," SLAM! He heard her door.

"Leave her alone, they are young, plus we were fooling around in here younger then them. I heard Ulquiorra is a good kid."

He contemplated on that, he knew she was right but it still irked him.

"You hungry?"

"No, I just ate. I'm just a little thirsty."

Shuuhei went in the kitchen to find a glass. "Water?"

"Sure," she stated as she continued to look around the house. Remembering her younger self walking through the halls, she found herself automatically walking into his room. His sister was right; it was exactly the same, his bookcase, his desk, and his bed was exactly how it had been when she last came. She felt his presence behind her as she turned around to grab the water as she sat on his bed.

"My parent's left everything the way it was before I left." He answered her as if reading her mind.

Closing the door and leaning against it as he eyed her on his bed. She continued drinking the cold glass of water, hoping it could quench the heat that was starting to appear from his heated stares. She put the glass down on a nearby table and scooched over and patted the spot beside her.

"Come on and sit by me, I feel guilty with you standing there."

He nodded as he settled his glass beside hers, sitting near her on the bed. He saw her redden cheeks and her tongue peeking out to moisten her lips. At that moment he just stared at them and grinned jumping on the blonde as she squeaked. He started to kiss her missing the taste of her mouth like they been apart for years, settling into her moans searching her mouth with his tongue.

She came for air frantically as she laughed, "Geez, it's only been a couple of days," as he continued to kiss down her neck , reveling in her sighs and giggles.

"With you, a couple of days is like a fucking year."

"But your sister is here."

He looked at her as he lifted her skirt pushing her panties aside as he unzipped his pants pulling out his member. "I'll be quick, you just have to keep your pretty loud mouth shut." He whispered into her ear as she felt him situate himself between her thighs.

"I am not l... OUD," she yelled feeling his member shoved deeply into her. He held her hips with one hand as the other covered her mouth.

"Not loud, hunh?" He grinned.

He saw her furrowing her brows at him but he quickly thrust into her repeatedly as her face changed from frustration into bliss. Continuing to push forward deeper igniting louder muffled moans. In and out, faster and harder, she felt her tighten as she climaxed feeling himself about to cum. After a few thrust he felt himself unload inside as he groaned and collapsed out of breath.

"Do you still love me?" She said between breaths.

He lifted himself up wearily just enough to stare into her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever stopped."

She smiled as they both kissed, "Me either, I think I was denying it for so long. I'm so sorry but I do love you, Shuuhei."

"Don't worry, I know," he said moving her hair behind her ear as he kissed her more passionately.

* * *

Ulquiorra came to classes the next morning earlier than usual. Since he didn't have his bubbly sister with him, he was trying to avoid a particular set of someone's, particularly his girlfriend. He just didn't feel up to the confrontation, they didn't have the same classes which helped. The last class finished as he was on his way home, today he didn't feel like visiting the dojo all he thought about was his sister being so upset. He didn't intentionally try to get into it, he was just going to be there to observe but when he saw his brother being pushed off it was just instincts and all he thought about was to protect him.

"Not planning on going to the dojo? Have you been avoiding us?" He heard a familiar voice as he stopped to turn, finding Nel hollering out of a blue sports car. The car stopped near him as she exited as well as Tatsuki. He also caught a glimpse of blue and saw the angry faces of the girls out of the car, especially from his girlfriend.

"To be honest, I was trying to avoid this but it seemed there's no way to, " he said sighing in irritation.

Tatsuki's anger escalated as she closed her eyes trying to calm down, she became more irritated when she heard the snicker from Grimmjow.

Nel looked at her boyfriend, giving him a look that told him to shut up, as he rolled his eyes and leaned against his car.

"Is Orihime home?"

Ulquiorra nodded yes.

"She doesn't answer her phone?"

"She's been in her room since yesterday and she really doesn't talk to us. She told Sora that she didn't want to go to classes today, because of a stomachache."

"Dammnit, Ulquiorra! What the hell happened and don't give me that shit that you don't want to talk about it or nothing happened. You have a bruise on your face, where is that from, you didn't have it when you left my house yesterday?"

Ulquiorra sighed, was silent for a moment before he divulged about what happened to Nel and Tatsuki. They both had shocked faces when he honestly described the fight that had erupted. Grimmjow started to laugh before he spoke , "Sounds like Ichigo put you down for getting into it."

Ulquiorra glanced over at Grimmjow annoyed but it never showed on his face.

"I wouldn't talk, Grimmjow!" Tatsuki intervened, " I saw Ichigo pound the shit out of you at the party." He raised up from leaning on his car, " Excuse me, that's fucking bullshit and you want to say that shit again when your looking at me."

"You want to refrain from speaking to her in that way," Ulquiorra directed to Grimmjow.

"You want another beat down, I'll be glad to give you a matching bruise on the other side of your face," Both men was walking towards each other glaring until Nel got between them.

"This is going to solve shit, our best friend is by herself heartbroken and we're here bickering, cut this shit out," she looked at both men as they avoided staring at each other.

"Ulquiorra, if you don't mind we'd like to take Orihime out with Sora has a problem with that you can come with us to keep an eye on her if not, he can deal with us," Nel said seriously.

Ulquiorra looked at Nel and then to his girlfriend who huffed and crossed her arms waiting.

"She made it clear that she did not want to be bothered." Ulquiorra felt like adding.

"I don't...mmmm" Tatsuki screamed loudly before her mouth was covered by her friend, she held the fiery girl down, " You let us worry about that, come on let's go," Nel said.

"I'll walk," Ulquiorra eyed Grimmjow.

"I don't think so, Grimmjow doesn't mind, right."Nel smiled as he grumbled before getting into his car.

"See."

The green eyed man looked at Nel and stood there. She got in the car as Tatsuki looked at him and yelled, " Well, come on."

He sighed then gingerly walked towards the car getting in, Grimmjow hit the gas making a loud screech with his tires and pulled out.

* * *

*hides in the corner and puts her hands up* Please, don't hate me I do love Orihime, I swear. lmao! It was hard writing this part of the story I swear there is a reason for Sora's hesitance. So much angsty in the chapter, I feel bad for Rukia she is sooooooo adorable, even though I am a Orihime fan I can love Rukia as well. = P

If you need to blow off some steam to me about how angry this chapter made you feel, don't hesitate to review or PM. I want you to, because I did my job. = P

I also feel bad for Ichigo not only for having Orihime taken from him twice, but he's has to aching from not having sex, especially from Orihime being half naked last night. = P I am soooo bad.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay! I'm glad you were honest last chapter, LMAO! I am so glad you enjoyed it and were upset with it. This chapter may upset you and give some insight as to Sora's motives (I sort of feel bad for him, come on this guy does need so sympathy -lol). I also hope you laugh in this chapter too. Thanks Again!

* * *

Orihime laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She had a headache from crying for the past hour and hadn't eaten anything except for crackers and a glass of water. She only took small bites from the cracker and put them aside having no appetite at all. She was sorry she missed class but couldn't bring herself to face other people. Glad that she didn't have to volunteer today, the children would have been upset with her missing a day, the thought of their sad faces made her upset again.

She also couldn't face running into Kurosaki-kun, feeling so guilty she had hurt him, but being together caused so much frustration. She also hurt her brothers who's always been there for her, Sora never sent her down the wrong path. Maybe, she should listen, but why did her heart feel like it was right. Kurosaki-kun didn't seem like the man her brother recently painted him to be, but he knew him longer. She was so confused but she made her choice and chose what her brother thought was best.

She heard the front door open, it was probably Ulquiorra until she heard a multitude of voices. The familiar voices belonged to her beloved friends, Tatsuki and Nel. In a desperate attempt to hid she hid under the only place she could find in the short amount of time, under her own covers. As she laid there, she heard the irritation in Tatsuki's voice as she spoke to her brother, she felt even worse for making them fight because of her. There was a light knock at her door and Nel shushed Tatsuki and called to her, " Orihime, are you there? We are coming in okay, hope your decent." She asked with a concerned tone.

Orihime froze, she was debating on whether to speak as she attempted to hide.

"Orihime" she heard Nel whisper as Orihime heard the door open wider and steps heading towards her bed.

"Orihime, I know you under there," Tatsuki said calmly.

Orihime sat up and removed the covers as Tatsuki and Nel sat on the bed. She saw Ulquiorra standing by her doorway and heard the television on and someone grumbling in the background. She raised a brow and tried to see who it was.

"It's Grimmjow, but how ya been? Ulquiorra told us what happened," Nel said with a worried look.

She looked at Ulquiorra who looked concerned as she looked down at her fingers. She nervously fiddled with the blanket as she spoke, " Oh he did..umm I'm okay. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. You guys didn't have to.."

"Orihime, we know your not fine," Tatsuki said angrily as she placed a concerned hand on her leg. "I'm sorry I wasn't there in your defense," she said the last word as if they was something sour in her mouth and looked at her boyfriend. Orihime saw the exchange between them, " Please don't be upset with Ulquiorra he didn't say anything and he thought Sora was in trouble."

"That's the point, he didn't say anything, what Sora is doing it's just not right."

"But Sora always knew what was best, why should I stop listening now, he's never led me astray?" She sheepishly, trying to convince herself of her words.

"Orihime, I saw the way Ichigo looked at you when we went out and you were happy together, you guys were perfect."

Orihime smiled reminiscing about that night Nel had mentioned, but her smile faded when she thought of the ring and Ichigo's distraught face.

"But Sora is right, it's foolish to rush things. Even if it's just an engagement.. I," she was interrupted as both girls screamed, "What?"

Orihime looked puzzled as she answered," He asked me to marry him, we weren't going to rush into marrying right away. We still have things in our life to do."

Nel shouted. She continued to look puzzled at her friends as she looked to her brother.

"I failed to mention that detail, I felt it was not my place, it seemed too personal."

"Oh, that's okay it was foolish anyway," she said as a tear fell down wiping it away quickly, " Just a silly girl's crush," she strained to smile.

"Awww, Orihime," Nel took her into a tight hug as she heard the sniffles and felt the warm tears.

"Anything else happened?" Tatsuki said as she stroked her head.

"Ichigo woke up yesterday morning to buy the most beautiful ring...and... and I hurt him. All I can see is his upset face that I caused." She cried out, as she pressed her face into her friend's chest.

Tatsuki stood up as she walked up to Ulquiorra, " A guy willing to marry a girl after sleeping with her doesn't sound like a one night stand, he was committed in stay with her." She eyed Ulquiorra who took in her words.

"According to Orihime, they never had intercourse," her brother said.

Tatsuki aggravated pushed Ulquiorra, "What the hell is Sora's problem?"

"He didn't believe me," Orihime whispered. "The whole time he was thinking Ichigo had taken advantage of me, he thought we were getting married because I was pregnant."

"Are you?" Grimmjow abruptly asked.

Nel turned to give him a pissed off stare, "Seriously Grimmy, how can you get a girl pregnant when she's still a virgin."

Grimmjow began to laugh, " Putting a ring before testing the waters, Oh Shit Ichigo."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nel furrowed her brows looking at him angrily.

"Exactly what it means, I always knew Renji was pussy whooped but Ichigo proposes without getting any pussy. He must really love her or they fucked and a mini Ichigo is on the way." He laughed but no one seemed to find anything hilarious.

"So you weren't planning to marry someone unless you did something with them first?" Nel asked.

"Whoa, don't twist my words around and when the fuck did I ever say anything about me marrying? I'm not planning on getting tied down."

Nel's eyes opened with a surprised expression as she spoke, "Tied down! Is that what loving someone and spending the rest of your life with that person is to you?"

"What the fuck! Stop making it sound terrible, that's not what I meant."

"Excuse me, I need a moment," she walked past Grimmjow who tried to console her but she brushed him off and went into the restroom.

"That was really the wrong word to use," Tatsuki interjected.

"No one asked for you damned opinion, " he growled out still eyeing the bathroom door.

"She's my friend, Nel has had her fair share of boyfriends but she's never been this serious. So if I were her, I would take what you said as if this relationship is just a sexual fling nothing more. That's okay for now but not forever." She crossed her arms at him.

He grinded his teeth as his attention went to the spiky haired girl, "So Ulquiorra planning on asking the big question, his morbid ass seems like the type to settle down and have kids, am I right."

"At the moment, we're not ready for kids but in the future, " she looked at Ulquiorra who stayed quiet but only looked at Grimmjow. For a moment, Tatsuki regretted even blurting out anything, she never discussed with him.

"That's what I thought," Grimmjow barked sensing both their hesitation, " So be quiet before getting into other people's damn business."

Orihime saw the tension as she jumped up , " Oh please, I'm sorry that what happened to me is causing you guys to fight. " Orihime looked worried.

"Don't worry, Orihime your not the cause of personal disagreements. It seems we need to work on not assuming what the other one wants in life before discussing it." Ulquiorra mentioned, Tatsuki seemed to shrink down and felt out of place.

"Nel?" Orihime walked to the bathroom and lightly tapped on the door. "Are you okay?" Nel opened the door, looking to be in good spirits but Orihime could see the puffiness around her eyes from recently crying. 'I'm sorry Orihime, we came here to cheer you up and where just bickering like a bunch of idiots. Screw it, let's start all over," she grabbed the auburn haired girl and was pushing her towards her room, "Ahhh, Nel what are you doing?"

"Having you get ready, we're going out and no buts." She said when she saw the girl was about to protest.

"If you'll excuse us," Nel said as she grabbed Tatsuki inside Orihime's room and shut and locked the door.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, " I guess we'll wait," he walked off as he sat back on the couch watching television. Ulquiorra followed the blue haired man as he sat across from him, he saw him change the channel to a UFC fight and lay back. Ulquiorra glanced at the television for a moment but decided to glance over at his guest instead.

"Did anyone tell you that it's impolite to fucking stare."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" he said in his deadpanned voice.

"When you do it, just cut it out," he said irritated.

Ulquiorra obliged as he watched the television, the man on the TV put his opponent in a headlock.

"So it's always been you and the tres chicas?"

He nodded, " Since Sora adopted me."

"Lucky son of a bitch being surrounded by those hot girls...You've never tried anything with Nel, right?"

Ulquiorra curiously glanced over at him, " NO."

"or Orihime?" the blue haired man asked.

He furrowed his brow, "She's my sister."

Grimmjow grinned, " only half."

"You're vulgar, if you want me to admit that they are attractive then yes I admit it, but I never had those thoughts towards them, except for one."

"You don't seem like a sister fucker, guess I'm trying to make a light conversation," he grinned.

Ulquiorra wondered if this person was trying to get a rise out of him or was it just his personality. He looked away and continued to view the television again.

A phone rang as Grimmjow grabbed it from his jacket and answered, "Yo?" He said leaning back.

"I'm with Nel at Orihime's house..." He chuckled before he continued, " I'm an asshole but I'm not that fucked up. Plus, her creepy brother is here and I don't think he'd appreciate that. Neways what's up?"

Ulquiorra eyed Grimmjow listening intently to the person talking on the phone.

"So Rangiku told Rukia what happened, and she decided to pay the orange haired asshole a visit?... Nah, we haven't decided where to go yet. Why where are you?... I guess if your there, then alright."

The door started to jiggle as Sora walked in with a smile and Retsu behind him. Sora's face changed when he saw the blue haired man on the phone and then to Ulquiorra for an answer.

"Yeah, Renji let me call you back, Alright!"

Grimmjow hung up the phone as he waved at Sora. "Yo, Sora! How ya been?"

"Ummm, okay what brings you here?"

"Waiting on Nel, What the fuck, who knew Sora had it in him. Who's the pretty lady?" Gesturing to Retsu.

"This is Retsu Unohana who I knew before coming to Karakura. Retsu this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez who I knew from college through Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jaeqerjaquez," she smiled at him as he shook her hand with a grin.

They heard the door open as Nel came out and stood frozen when she saw Sora, she smiled nervously.

"Hi, Sora, your home early."

"Yeah, Byakuya let me come home early so I can check on Orihime and ask Retsu to stop by to check on her too."

Tatsuki came out dragging a dressed Orihime as they both stopped wide-eyed spotting Sora.

"What's going on here? Where are you guys taking Orihime?" He said sternly.

"Out, the girls felt she needs a break from her prison, I mean room," Grimmjow spat out grinning at the eldest brother.

"Shut up Grimmjow, your making it worse. Look Sora she's coming with us Ulquiorra is coming also to keep an eye on her just as a precaution since you don't trust us," Nel said argumentatively.

"I never said I didn't trust you, I don't trust him, what's he doing here anyways I asked." Sora pointed at Grimmjow.

"Like I said I'm waiting for Nel, if you want, you can join us doesn't make a difference to me, it'll be more interesting with Mr. Fun and Mr. Exciting, " he pointed at Sora and then Ulquiorra.

Orihime snorted and held in her giggle as she avoided her brother's stares.

"Come on Mr. Fun, let's go," Retsu grabbed Sora's arm as she smiled at him.

"That's the spirit, alright Sora you can follow me."

"Where are we going?" Nel questioned.

"You'll see," he grinned mischievously as Ulquiorra eyed him suspiciously.

* * *

Renji sat at the table at Zanpaktous' with his fiance and Shuuhei who brought Rangiku. Zanpaktous was a bar with edo period clothing on waitresses, slightly revealing. It also showcased entertainment like mixed martial art fights that had a ring at the center, as you ate and sat in an enclosed area, away from the crowds but still had a good view of the fights. When Renji got back from his phone call with Grimmjow, he noticed someone was missing as he looked to his fiance.

"He didn't leave he went to the restroom, he'll never hear the end of it if he decided to head back home, " Rukia answered. "He needs to get out of his funk and stop sulking I can't stand the face he makes."

"Rukia give him a break, he's heartbroken, " Rangiku mused. "Sora was in meetings all day so I couldn't talk to him and he left early, said he needed to check on Orihime."

"From what Tatsuki said she didn't go to her classes today, said she was upset."

"Poor thing, she just needs Aunty Ran to cheer her up."

"Spoke to Grimmjow he was at Sora's house while Tatsuki and Nel cheered her up by taking her out, I asked if he wanted to meet up," Renji said as Rukia eyed her fiance.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Ichigo's still upset," Rukia said concerned.

"Didn't you say he needed to stop sulking."

"Who needs to stop sulking?" They looked up to see the orange haired man, the object of their conversation, sitting next to Shuuhei taking a sip of his beer looking to Renji.

"If you must know it's you," Rangiku said smiling.

"Whatever, I'm not sulking, " he said as he stared at his drink, as is if searching for answers.

"Yeah, sure!" Renji declared ignoring his friend's scowl.

"I'm upset, I mean Sora knew about the girls I dated, he knew how and why it ended. All he did was shove it in my face in front of Orihime. He's like a completely different person."

"I hear ya, Byakuya and me were close also. It's simpler when you talk details to your bud about the girl your with, but talking to them about their sister, it's an act of betrayal. In all honesty, I never meant to do that to him but who knew I'm find my other half in her." He gestured to Rukia.

"Aww that is so romantic, who knew you had it in you, Renji." Rangiku chided the red haired man, who seemed embarrassed as Rukia kissed him peckishly on the cheek.

"I mean I can understand where Sora is coming from, I kind of sit back and think would I want Yuzu or Karin dating someone like me?"

"No, NO, No Ichigo stop that right now, stop sulking and stop doubting yourself. You're a great guy but you made serious mistakes when It came to women you've been with." Rukia shook her head as she continued, " Especially Fuyumi, why did you even continue to be in contact with that girl."

"Fuyumi? Grimmjow banged her too," Renji said chugging his drink.

"Really? You two shared girls?" Rangiku said raising a brow.

"I didn't know about Grimmjow until recently. I guess I knew she was like that but I guess... Ahh! Shit I don't know," Ichigo yelled as he pulled at his hair. "Orihime met her and she seem to think we had something. I told her that she was wrong, there was never anything between Fyumi and me."

"What? It's your own fault Ichigo I told you to distance yourself from her, I couldn't stand her," Rukia said aggravated.

"I get it I wasn't thinking."

"Oh, you were thinking, just with the wrong head," Rukia shot back. He was about to retort when Renji's phone rang as he picked it up.

"Yo...you're already here, where at the usual spot... Enough seats? Yeah it's just you and the girls right?" Renji seemed confused and then his eyes widen, " Are you fucking serious? ...I'm glad you find it funny, Asshole." He hung up putting his finger to the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong, Renji?" Rukia looked concerned. Renji leaned down to whisper in her ear as she looked shocked as well, looking at her fiance for confirmation. She glanced over at everyone else, specifically Ichigo who scowled at the secrecy.

"What's going on?" He asked them annoyed.

"Ichigo, don't freak out but it seems that Grimmjow is coming to join us with a few unexpected guests."

* * *

Orihime sat at the back seat as Sora drove with Retsu on the passengers side. Tatsuki, Nel, and Ulquiorra rode with Grimmjow. So the ride to their destination seemed quiet, when they stopped to park and get out. She saw a sign that displayed 'ZANPAKTOU'. She wondered what type of place it was when she saw built men on posters who were trained in martial arts.

"Wow, how exciting is this, a bar with fighting as entertainment, " she heard Retsu exclaim. Sora nodded as he answered, " Yeah, I used to come here with the guys during college."

"Until Sora became Mr. Attorney, he just became Mr. Too Important." Grimmjow hollered as he made his way to the door.

"He means I got caught up at work," he corrected Grimmjow.

"It's been like that at the hospital, I don't know when's the last time I had time to just relax and have fun," Retsu said entering the door as they all followed Grimmjow.

Orihime followed everyone else as she lagged behind, she didn't feel like having fun when she felt this way.

"Renji, don't give me that look. Rukia what's wrong not happy to see me?" Grimmjow grinned as he sat opposite of Renji. Orihime saw her brother say his hellos to everyone and just nodded with an angry expression to the person at the end of the table. She saw amber eyes turn from angry at Sora to surprised when he spotted her. She froze just staring at him as her heart stopped, Nel grabbed her as she sat between Nel and Retsu.

The table was silent as Ichigo continued to stare at Orihime, she lightly smiled at everyone and looked away. Sora caught amber eyes staring at his sister and then looking down at his glass. It continued to be silent until Rangiku yawned, " Geez, talk about boring, can we put our differences aside and at least have fun."

Retsu glanced around feeling the tension around the table as well, "Words of wisdom Rangiku," as she raised her cup towards the blonde. That seemed to lighten the mood as everyone settled in watching the fights and ordering. Orihime saw how Ichigo just seemed to just order drinks, he didn't touch his food, she didn't seem to want to eat either.

Grimmjow seemed to enjoy himself as he yelled at some of the fighters, " What are you blind, you couldn't see that kick heading towards you." As he laughed when the guy he questioned was knocked out with a right fist. "Sorry ass." He chugged a glass and then another, " You want to slow down there, Grim." Nel said irritated.

Grimmjow continued to look at the fights as he acknowledged her, " I just got here Nel, you gonna tell me how to drink?"

"I'm not I'm just telling you to slow down," as she sighed. He looked at her as he rolled his eyes turning to watch the fights again.

"You haven't touched anything Orihime, are you not hungry?" Retsu said pulling Orihime out of her daze from staring at her plate.

"Oh.. I umm not really," she forced a giggle. The female doctor could tell the auburn haired girl looked unwell and something seemed to bother her. She saw Ichigo glance over at the auburn haired girl concerned as he looked away upset.

"So Orihime are the children gonna have the pleasure of seeing you tomorrow?"

Orihime hesitated as she nodded, "I'm sure, I don't want to disappoint them," She said as she looked at her plate.

"If you're not up for it, they'll understand the children will still love you. The men at the hospital are drawn to you too, it's no wonder. Your polite, kind, and unbelievably gorgeous, "Restu said getting an embarrassing reaction from the girl she teased.

"Oh, you are too kind Dr. Unohana, I'm sure the men are just being polite." Orihime feigned ignorance.

"Orihime, you give out a sexual charm and your so innocent you don't even know it. What Retsu is saying is not only are you kind but Sexually attractive."

Rangiku goaded.

"Rangiku, this is not appropriate," Sora said.

"Why not? Gosh, you such a stick in the mud," Rangiku countered.

"Yes Sora, a woman aware of her sexual appetite learns to be more responsible and deals with her desire. I'm a pediatrician I deal with girls growing into women all the time. "

"I remember when I was young and sexually frustrated, it's okay Orihime we all go through it, " Rangiku said.

"But Rangiku- san Dr. Unohana, I.. I please could we talk about something else," she began to redden.

Tatsuki interjected," Would you lay off Orihime, she gets embarrassed easily, she doesn't talk about that out in the open."

"So are you implying that she's a closet freak, Tatsuki?" Nel said.

Orihime reddens even more.

"No, stop twisting my words," Tatsuki yelled.

"Yeah, can we change the subject," Sora said getting irritated.

"There's nothing wrong with being a closet freak, Hisagi used to be one," Rangiku squeezed the spiky haired man's arm who choked on his drink.

"I really don't want to hear about what my brother does in bed," Tatsuki looked in disgust.

"Aww! Has it passed down to a sibling? I wonder. Ulquiorra is she a closet freak?" Rangiku smiled at Tatsuki's red hue.

Ulquiorra looked up from his plate to look at Rangiku, who was eager for an answer then to Tatsuki who avoided looking at him. " It seems if I answer it would cause further embarrassment for Tatsuki and aggravation for me, I rather not," Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Aggravation from whom, Ulquiorra?" Tatsuki said through gritted teeth.

"Partly from your brother but mainly from you Tatsuki."

Nel said gingerly, " But your wrong Rangiku, Tatsuki is more of a masochist."

"Nel!" Tatsuki yelled as she watched her friend giggle.

Shuuhei threw his chopsticks down, " Great I think I lost my damn appetite." As he chugged his beer.

"That explains a lot," Grimmjow said.

"No one asked for your opinion," Tatsuki spat.

"I don't need permission to give my opinion, but here's another one what's fucking stupid is having a conversation about being secretive about sex is just damn retarded."

"I agree," they heard a deep familiar voice as Grimmjow turned to see that grin he wished to knock off as he rolled his eyes. Kugo had Fuyumi on his arm with Shukuro following behind.

"HA! I was waiting to see who would fuck up my night," he finished his drink.

"Nice to see you too, Grimmjow, Nel lovely as ever. I do apologize for our last encounter may I join you guys?"

"Umm, sure?" Nel replied as she looked around the table for confirmation, as a few nodded their approval while other just stared.

"Also Orihime your lovely as well, and ….Ah, there is Ichigo." As Kugo waved at the orange haired man at the end.

Orihime sheepishly waved hello as Ichigo nodded. Shukuro walked to Orihime grabbing her hand and shaking it lightly as he did the same to Nel, " It's a pleasure meeting you ladies again. I hope your well Orihim? As Kugo clarified our last encounter was a disaster. I hope we can behave ourselves, Right Fuyumi?" Shukuro eyed her as he sat down. Fuyumi just looked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you've met my sister?" Sora looked at the slender man.

"Oh, Sora! I'm sorry did not see you there. We bumped into each other a few days ago when Grimmjow, Nel, and Ichigo came to Red Crimson."

"Oh, I was unaware," he glanced to Orihime who avoided Sora.

"Now look what you did Shukuro, you got the poor girl in trouble. Was it a school night, Orihime?"

"Umm no that was a Saturday," she nervously said.

"I'm sorry Orihime I didn't know to keep it a secret," Shukuro added.

"It wasn't a secret, Sora is fine with her going out, it's not like he's an overbearing brother," Nel said sweetly as Sora furrowed his eyes at her.

"Then no harm was done," Kugo stated, " Also I like to say hello to everyone else some I've never seen and some I know. Sora always the level headed one, Rangiku still breath taking, Shuuhei your ass buffed up. Renji my man and Rukia still charmingly cute. And..." He gestured to Unohana.

"Retsu Unohana, a longtime friend of Sora," she smiled.

He looked to the spiky haired girl the calm green eyed younger man.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Sora and Orihime's brother."

"Tatsuki Arisawa, Shuuhei's younger sister and Nel and Orihime's best friend."

"Orihime's and Nel's friend. Sheesh, where have you hot ladies been hiding in Karakura, how did I miss you three?" He joked.

"They were still in high school Kugo, aww young things." Fuyumi pouted mockingly.

"I'm sorry I forgot who you were again?" Tatsuki referred to the long haired girl.

"Fuyumi Endo an acquaintance your friends had the pleasure of meeting, " she looked to Nel and Orihime.

"Oh, I heard about you from Nel and your very lucky."

"And why is that sweetie?" She fanned her hair back.

"Because Nel's the sweet one, and I would have done worse than push you, so I'd watch what you say to Orihime."

"Please that's not necessary Tatsuki, I'm over it," Orihime said as she giggled.

"Come on, there's no need for violence, Fuyumi said she'd be nice right?" Kugo said putting his finger across her shoulder. As she receded back to her seat avoiding the spiky haired girl's glare.

"Sure, water under the bridge," Fuyumi said between clenched lips.

"Good so what's the occasion?" Kugo inquired.

"Renji and Rukia tying the knot, only a month away," Rangiku said excitedly.

"Wow Renji you son of a bitch, how the hell Byakuya let you date Rukia, let alone marry her."

"He doesn't, that's also why I'm celebrating, being free from that prick," Renji said lifting his cup smiling as he drank, with Rukia glaring at him.

"Well, Congratulations! Because marriage that's a big step," he raised a glass to Renji and Rukia.

"But when you know you're meant to be together, all you see is that person, forgetting about the consequences, disregarding other opinions, " Rukia said sadly as she quickly raised her glass up to Kugo and smiled.

Orihime nodded in understanding but caught a glimpse of Rukia's sadness," Do you regret it Rukia?" She asked almost a whisper, regretting she even opened her mouth.

"Excuse me? What do you mean, Orihime?"

"Umm nevermind it's not important, " looking down at her plate.

"Orihime please explain," Rangiku asked with concern.

"Okay, do you regret going against your brother to be with Renji?"

Rukia saw the hurt in the younger girl's eyes as if she was seeking guidance from her.

"My brother is someone I respect and love. I always sought his counsel on everything he was very helpful and correct in every decision I wanted counsel on, but when it came to my heart... well there's no controlling who you love, so I don't regret it. I'd regret not being able to spend my life with this red haired baboon."

"Hey!" Renji yelled peeved but was easily quenched when Rukia lightly kissed him on the lips.

Orihime smiled as she turned to look at Ichigo who was staring at her, she quickly looked down at her plate.

"Speaking of Kuchiki, I heard you made partner Sora?" Shukuro mused.

Sora who had been looking at his sister turned to acknowledge him, " Ah yes! All these years of hard work and dedication made it possible. My brother Ulquiorra will be joining our firm after he finishes his Senior year in college and passes the bar exam."

Shukuro looked to Ulquiorra with interest, " Another Inoue as a lawyer are you going to be a prosecutor like your brother? If so I'll have another Inoue to contend with," he said slightly annoyed.

"I'll be involved more in tackling cases that handle victims of foster care and defending those from child neglect," Ulquiorra said with a determined look.

"Interesting! If I may what made you choose that field?"

"I myself was in foster care until Sora and Orihime adopted me. For that, I am indebted to them."

"Ulquiorra there is no need, we may not have the same mother but we are still family," Sora pointed out.

"How very kind of Sora and Ms. Inoue. Now Ms. Inoue, would I have the pleasure of meeting you in court someday? Are you following in you brothers' footsteps?" The slender man said intrigued as he glanced over at the auburn haired beauty.

"Oh, no I'm afraid I don't have the edge to be a lawyer, and judges always scared me, whenever I visited Sora's cases," She giggled as most people around the table smiled. "I'm going to be a nurse in pediatrics, children who are terminally sick or abused, I would like to care for them," she said seriously.

"The children love Orihime she has a talent for making them smile. Some children are so set on being sad they are smiling the next moment with her. I've never seen anything like it." Retsu spouted out proudly.

"Wow! All Hail pure white innocent Mother Theresa, did I leave anything out. Oh yes virginal," Fuyumi mockingly laughed.

Before Tatsuki could raise hell, a loud bang at the end of the table was heard. As everyone's eyes left Fuyumi to the orange haired man who held onto the glass cup he slammed.

"Fuyumi, I suggest you take Tatsuki's advice and watch what you say about Orihime."

Fuyumi bit her lip when she noticed the horrible scowl he gave her.

"Ichigo is right, envy is not a good quality on a lady," Rangiku stated to the black haired girl who glared.

"I am not envious," she spouted.

"She was just trying to imply Orihime's good qualities, weren't you Fuyumi?" Kugo said.

Fuyumi looked at Kugo with strained eyes and fumed when he smiled.

"Thank you, Fuyumi-San, you not only beautiful but kind as well," Orihime said to Fuyumi who raised a brow at her.

Fuyumi ignored her compliment as she grabbed her mirror from her purse and looked at herself.

"You truly are kind to people who so undeservingly don't appreciate it, Ms. Inoue. Kurosaki is a very lucky man indeed."

Orihime's smile turned from bright to gloomy as she avoided Shukuro stare. He saw that Ichigo had continued to drink, avoiding eye contact as well.

"Oh? Do I sense a lover's spat?" Shukuro said as Fuyumi closed her mirror and looked over to Ichigo's sadden face.

"It's something that doesn't concern you Shukuro, so change the damn subject," Ichigo said with a venomous tone. That didn't stop the slender man who was too intrigued by this story, as well as Fuyumi who interjected.

"Oh, I hope it was nothing I said or did," she said with a fake concern trying to hold back her smiles.

"Don't flatter yourself and it's none of your business," Nel chided as she stared angrily at Fuyumi.

"Such a shame in this lover's story. As they say, one man's loss is another man's gain, " he sipped his cup as he eyed Orihime up and down deliciously.

Ichigo saw him continuing to stare at the girl's breasts as he stood up, " Shukuro, you want to stop looking at Orihime like she's a piece of meat, say that shit again about a man's loss to my face." Ichigo angrily said as Shukuro very calmly put his glass down, as he eyed Ichigo and directed his stares once more to Orihime. " It's very unsightly of you Ichigo and to describe Orihime as a piece of meat is a ghastly concept, if you want to describe her as food, I'd say she's more like a sweet dessert." He moistened his lips taking another sip of his wine.

"You son of a bitch, " Ichigo said enraged as he lost him composure heading towards the slender man who seemed to ignore him. He was stopped by Shuuhei who held him until he sat back down, then yelled for another cup.

"I find your description of Orihime as a dessert, very disrespectful," Sora countered, seeing the exchange between him and Ichigo.

The slender man put his glass down and looked at Sora almost with a thoughtful expression, "Oh, I do apologize Sora. Excuse my lack of manners."

"It seems you have an interest in my sister and taking their recent split as a way to upset Kurosaki. It makes yourself look like the better person, making him seem like he can't control himself. It's what a good lawyer tries to do to a witness, purposely pushing their buttons to make them look bad in front of a jury. I also see the way you look at her, it's not a look you give when you admiring someone's personality." Ulquiorra stared at him calmly.

Shukuro not losing his composure smiled, "If I'm honest of course her personality is quite endearing but I can't deny that I find her to be physically attractive as well. I am a man first, and one would be blind not see that she's well endowed, quite nicely in fact."

"My brother is oblivious to Orihime being the object of men's lude thoughts, having to deal with them myself on a daily basis as they lustfully gawk at her. If we're being honest I still don't feel you have the best interest for my sister."

"Hmmm," Shukuro said still eyeing the young man who stared at him as well when they were interrupted by a laughing blonde.

"Ulquiorra hit the nail on the head, Sora's is oblivious," Rangiku laughed hysterically.

Sora taking his eyes off Shukuro glanced over to his assistant. He also heard his girlfriend and Rukia join in the laughter as he gave them all a questioning scowl.

"Stop giving that stupid look Sora, your brother is right, your sister is smoking hot and your treating her like a little girl." Rangiku sternly told him.

"I am not," Sora said trying to defend himself. Renji and Grimmjow looked at each other as the burst out laughing blurting out, "BULLSHIT."

Sora became irritated with being the brunt of a joke, " I'm glad you two find it funny, I don't recall you two having a sister."

"If I had one she'd be cute but if Grimmjow had a sister, just picture him with long hair and lipstick." Renji laughed as Grimmjow's laughter subsided. "Fuck you, Renji!"

Nel laughed as she covered her mouth as Grimmjow glanced at her, "I'm sorry but what Renji said I was picturing it too, except with a girly voice."

"Oh you pictured his sister with a girly voice, I pictured that too." Rangiku laughed.

"and Fuck you too, Rangiku." Grimmjow drank his drink.

"Aww, Grimmjow I don't think Hisagi or Nel would appreciate that," she smiled mockingly.

"You forgot to add Gin," Grimmjow countered.

"Oh, you want to go that route, hmmm?" Rangiku raised her brow with a suggestive smile. "Why don't we add all those girls you have saved on your phone for sexual emergencies," she said batting her eyes and smiling.

He leaned forward and grinned, " That comeback would have been legit if they were still fucking there."

"What, you erased them?" Renji asked with a confused look.

Grimmjow looked at Renji in annoyance, "So fucking what?!"

"Someone force you?" Renji looked at Nel who stared at him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"No one forces me to do shit, it wasn't necessary to keep the numbers, " He growled out.

Renji grinned at his blue haired friend, " You've always kept those numbers Grimmjow, no matter if you were in a relationship, what changed and don't give me that 'not necessary shit.'" Renji looked at his friend who traced his finger around his glass as he glared at the red-haired man. " I know why?" Renji said continuing to grin.

"Oh you do, then tell me instead of showing me that fucking grin on your face."

"Oh I'm grinning because I'm enjoying the answer. What's that phrase you kept using on me with my relationship with Rukia?"

Grimmjow's finger stopped in mid-circle as he stared at Renji anticipating his answer.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Rukia said annoyed, " What phrase did he use Renji?"

"Don't you remember Rukia every chance he got, he always said I was pussywhooped. Well Grimmjow, right back at you, you pussywhooped bitch," He laughed hysterically when he started to see the man across from him begin to redden with anger.

"Bullshit, I ain't pussywhooped," he said rolling his eyes as the red haired man continuing to laugh at his expense.

"Can you blame the man?" Kugo added as he looked at Nel who seemed to redden from embarrassment from his lustful stare.

"I'm sure I had nothing to do with it," she avoided Grimmjow who was still drinking, but could feel his eyes on her.

"Nonsense, Nel-chan. Be proud of your femininity we Aphrodite goddesses who tame the destructive Ares the masculinity of men. The Helen of Troy's, who use their beauty and sexual prowess to bring down cities and men who would gladly wage war for." Rangiku spouted as she was stopped by Rukia.

"Rangiku not really setting the best example, your just making it sound destructive." The busty blonde giggled as Nel did the same.

"What is that vulgar term 'pussywhooped' meaning anyways?" Ulquiorra said nonchalant.

"Why don't you ask the 3 pussywhooped sitting at this table, Renji, Shuuhei, and Ichigo."

"make that 4 including you bitch," Renji said smiling.

"If I'm correct the definition is a male controlled or submissive by their female mate through sex," Shukuro blankly said as if bored. Ulquiorra had a confused look as he asked, " If that's the true definition than that doesn't make sense with adding Ichigo into that category."

"I guess your right Ulquiorra, we would have to exclude Ichigo," Shukuro amusingly said feeling the murderous glares from the orange haired man.

"Well, of course, Shukuro. With Orihime still being a virgin." Fuyumi added.

"Thank you, for your unneeded comment, Fuyumi. Sora? You've known Ichigo did he seem 'pussywhooped' from his past girlfriends?" Shukuro said drinking from his glass.

Before Sora could answer, Ichigo responded very loudly," I'm right here, so I'd appreciate it if you leave my name out of your ridiculous conversation."

"Awww, you seem so lonely Ichigo, need some company tonight?" Fuyumi mused batting her eyes. Ichigo ignored her as he continued to drink from his glass calmly, " No, Thank you."

"Get a clue Fuyumi, he's not interested you're only embarrassing yourself," Rukia blurted out frustrated.

Fuyumi turned to the petite girl," I know you never liked me, must of pissed you off when he came running to me, " She grinned.

"Look Fuyumi, Ichigo has matured, just because he wanted to plunge into a mistake without listening to a friend that was on him. But as you can see, he's learned from his mistakes and he's not running to you anymore. So leave him alone." Rukia said with a furious tone.

"I see that he needs to have a midget speak for him," she laughed when Rukia eyes widen with anger as she rose and quickly held down by Renji.

"Rukia, I don't need your help but Fuyumi what she said is right, I'm not interested, so find some other poor sucker."

"Fine, I don't need this, I have more important things to do," as she gathered her things and left."Don't worry Kugo, I'll have someone pick me up."

Kugo sat back down watching Fuyumi storm out upset as he shrugged it off. "Oh, well! That's Fuyumi for ya, always too important."

"I feel sorry for her," Orihime whispered. Kugo glanced over in her direction to find her glancing over in the direction Fuyumi rushed off to.

"Really? She was a complete bitch to you, " Kugo looked at her confused.

Orihime turned to look at Kugo as she politely smiled, "She's so empty inside and she's searching for superficial things and men to fill it. I was in the way of her having what could of made her happy, that's why she's upset."

"I'll go take her home, we'll meet again , bye guys." Kugo waved, as Shukuro did the same as they exited.

Sora saw her sister feel upset at the hands of Ichigo's ex-flings and felt he needed to say something as he waited for Kugo and Shukuro to leave.

"So Fuyumi, was one of those you got bored with hunh, Ichigo?" He scowled at the orange haired man.

Ichigo noticed Sora's accusation as he glared right back at him," Are you kidding me Sora? Everyone knows how Fuyumi is, Are you saying it's my fault she's a bitch?"

"Then if you knew how she was, why did you continuously use her?"

"Sora, Ichigo made a mistake..." Rukia try to intercede but was interrupted.

"Rukia, I said I don't need your help to defend myself," Ichigo said with gritted teeth.

Orihime stood frozen as the two looked at each other with so much animosity towards each other.

"I'm not here to explain myself, I admit I used her just as she used me. I know it's not Fuyumi that your upset with, but Orihime."

"Of course, she was in the cross hairs of your ex."

"Sora, Kurosaki-kun is not at fault, he'd never let anything happen to me."

"Stop defending him Orihime," he yelled.

"Please Sora, Kurosaki-kun is not like that, he's not going to use me." Orihime pleaded.

"Stay out of this Orihime, it's between Ichigo and myself," he chided ignoring her pleas.

"Why don't you try listening, instead of yelling at her," Ichigo yelled.

"I told you to stop telling me what I can and can't do with my sister," Sora fumed and realized how loud he was as he scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"You guys have no idea what it was like growing up, I may have mentioned my past vaguely but you guys may judge me on how I try to protect or shield her. You have no idea what I had to do," Sora looked up to everyone as a desperate man as he recounted his past struggles from his parent's mistakes and then Orihime's birth, and having to leave them making his way to the train station.

"... that night at the train station I only had 600,000 yen on me, you know I sought out that man that let us go at the train station. Every year I give him 600,000 yen with a note thanking him that he believed me and never called child services." Sora's words ended as everyone at the table, some were silent as others were in tears.

"So excuse me if I don't find humor in your banter of sleeping with random people. You guys never understood why I seemed prudish or not interested in woman. I was in love with one woman and she followed me to Karakura." As he looked at Retsu with a tear falling down her cheek. "I can't risk some school girl crush to ruin who you are Orihime." Sora said to the auburn haired girl who's tears fell down to her shirt.

"Thank you for letting us come and I regret ruining your celebration Rukia and Renji with my horrible story, Let's go." Sora made to leave as Retsu and Ulquiorra made to follow, except for Orihime.

"Orihime?" Sora said when he noticed her still sitting.

Orihime wiped her tears as she looked at a depressed Ichigo who avoided anyone as he stared at his cup. She nodded to everyone but stopped to stare at Rukia for a while as she furrowed her brows with a determined look.

"Orihime?" Sora said again when she stopped suddenly.

"Sora, I always thanked you for saving me and protecting me. I always was so concerned with hurting you, thinking I had burdened you. Hearing your story we both helped each other out just as we both saved Ulquiorra. You always say I'm a smart girl and I have made the right choices. I understand that you don't want me to hurt like mother, but her heart as well as father's was given to the wrong person.

"Orihime, please let's just..."

"Please, let me finish Sora. As I grew up, you were the only man I ever loved, you are nothing like the man we call our father. Remember when I was younger and I told you that I wanted to marry you when I got older. You told me that I couldn't because it was wrong and brothers and sisters don't get married. I was so upset, remember what you told me?"

She looked at Sora who closed his eyes and took a deep breath and spoke."I said that we could still love each other that would never change but someday, you'll meet someone just like me and love him just the same. You said I was a liar," he grinned reminiscing about a angry small Orihime.

Orihime smiled also as she continued "But you promised that he was out there waiting for me and to make sure, you said that you'd find him first and introduce him to me. But I was still upset and you wondered why. I was so worried that you and him wouldn't get along ..." Orihime began to cry, finding it hard to continue but she did, " You said that it would be impossible to not get along because you'd be...best friends." She whispered.

"So.. You were going to fall in love with a random guy because he was my friend?"

"No, I liked Kurosaki-kun before I knew you were friends with him. Yuzu and Karin loved their brother so much, who protected them, cared for them, was kind to them. He was just like you in so many ways, so when you told me that you met a friend at college. How excited I was to know it was Kurosaki-kun, you met him without even realizing it." She was smiling but Sora shook his head in disagreement.

"Orihime, you can't use what I said to you a long time ago in this situation. Please, can we go home?" He said sounding tired and upset.

"I can't come home with you Sora, I made up my mind," she held her arms tightly as she eyed Sora determined. He tightened his fist as he looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"What was the point of taking you away from that life if you were going to follow in our mother's shoes?" Sora voiced out and soon regretted his words when he looked and saw his sister's hurt expression.

"You don't really mean that Sora, do you?" Retsu said touching Sora's shoulders as he swiftly left. Retsu looking at a hurt Orihime as she ran following Sora calling out his name. Ulquiorra watched with worry as he saw Ichigo walk up to Orihime and held her as she cried. Ulquiorra followed head downcast, exiting the bar.

Orihime felt Ichigo's strong arms holding her as she wept, she felt him touch her head as he stroked it.

"You know he didn't mean it, Orihime."

"I know! It's because he's hurt," She said through tears. He settled her down on the chair as he sat near her.

"Orihime, what made you...choose to stay this time?"

Orihime calmed down as she wiped her face and looked to Rukia and smiled.

"Rukia gave me the courage, when she said you couldn't control who you fell in love with. As much as I knew it would hurt Sora. When I left you at your apartment, it was the worst feeling I ever felt and I made a horrible mistake. I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, you fought for me and I.."

"You voiced to Sora what you wanted, it's not your fault he didn't want to listen."

"But I feel so sad for Sora, I had no idea he went through that, I mean he said our parent's were bad but never explained to me in such detail until now," Orihime said heartbroken.

"I still can't believe you came from those horrid people," Rangiku spat.

"You made the right choice Orihime, in time Sora will learn to accept it just as Byakuya will. Just give them time, if they love you as much as I love Tatsuki they'll accept your decision cause it's what makes you happy." Hisagi stated as he saw the smile on his sister's face.

"I thank you guys for coming, but we should get going," Renji said as everyone agreed and said their goodbyes. Tatsuki and Nel hugged their auburn haired friend and kissed her goodnight. Tatsuki followed her brother with Rangiku as Nel followed Grimmjow. Rukia hugged Orihime and left with her fiance.

* * *

Ichigo was relieved having her stay again, but at what price, she was still upset about her brother. They finally arrived at the apartment as he locked the door as she walked in and looked around.

"I don't have any clothes." Orihime sounded worried.

"We can get some tomorrow and as far as your uniform, we'll work something out at the hospital."

Ichigo said as he comforted her, " In the meantime take a shower and I'll find you something to wear."

Orihime sheepishly walked and was trying to decide on which bathroom to use. He brought out a tank and boxer shorts with a towel and saw her furrowed brows.

"You can take a shower in my bathroom."

"Okay," she nervously said.

She walked into his room and glanced over at his bed and began to redden as she entered his bathroom. Ichigo decided to wash in the guest bathroom. When Orihime was done she dressed into the clothing Ichigo gave her, which she had to roll up with the shorts being too big on her. She sat on his bed waiting as she heard the other bathroom door open and him walking towards his room. He walked in with the towel wrapped around his neck with only boxer briefs as his upper body was completely exposed. He looked at her and smiled as he rubbed his hair dry and hung his towel. He sat next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, " I can't believe your here, if you want I can sleep in the guest bedroom?"

"No, let's sleep in the same bed I liked that."

"me too. Go lay down and I'll go turn out the lights."

Orihime go into the covers and leaned up on the headboard as she waited for Ichigo. He turned off the lights and got between the covers as she leaned down as he wrapped his arms around her. She missed his arms and felt content as she tried to sleep. She started to fidget as she looked at him.

"What's wrong? Ori..." He was silenced as she kissed his lips and then his neck. He moaned as he held her closer until she could feel his arousal. She broke the kiss and sat up as she began to lift her shirt and remove her bra. He saw her round breasts bounce down freely, his arousal started to ache as he saw her reach below to remove her shorts and panties. He removed his briefs, since it had been so constricting, feeling the tightness had been unbearable.

She moved closer pushing him back as she started to move downward, nervously touching his arousal as he groaned.

"Does it hurt being so hard?"

" Yeah a little, but when you touch it like that it feels good."

She looked down with a heated gaze as she began to stroke him. He started to moan as her stroked started to intensify, then after a few more strokes she stopped. He looked down disappointed that her touch was gone, when he felt her envelope him with her mouth. Sucking him and licking him expertly, as she licked the tip of his member rolling her tongue around. He banged the headboard with his fist enjoying the feel of her mouth.

'POP'

She removed her mouth as she spoke, " Nel-chan said that if I treated it like how I ate an ice cream cone, you'd enjoy it." He furrowed his brow at her," If that's how you eat an ice cream cone then you can't eat one in public."

"Aww! Kurosaki-kun, but I love ice –cream," she pouted as she continued to stroke him and sucking him vigorously. "Mmmmm, Orihime. Okay...Stop or your going to make me...cum."

She let him go as she looked at him, " you don't want to?"

"No, not right now," he leaned her down on the bed on her back as he laid on top kissing her passionately.

"You really don't want me to eat ice cream in public, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked again curiously, he laughed as she continued to be bothered with the concept of being banned from eating ice cream.

"Fine, don't blame me if I have the urge, " he moved his hands down watching her heated stare waiting for him to continue," the urge to completely ravish you right there and then." She moaned out loud as she felt his finger find her slick entrance.

"Kurosaki-kun...mmmm. You wouldn't."

"Are you daring me, Orihime?" He said pushing his fingers deeper. "MMMM Orihime you always this wet when you think of ice cream?" He laughed making the girl embarrassed.

"Kurosaki-kun, ….mmmmmmmmmmmm stop...making...fun of..." She moaned trying to speak.

"Okay, I'll stop making fun of you. Do I make you this wet?"

She nodded still feeling his ministrations in side her wet center, " I'm always wet when I think of you touching me... especially when I touch myself."

He leaned in giving her a kiss as his arousal touched her thigh as he groaned. He continued to slowly finger her inside and out feeling his hand as everything become extremely wet. He removed his hands from between her thighs as he started to lick his fingers of her wetness. She redden and became more aroused as he began to lick his fingers as he stared at her.

"Mmmm, just as I remembered," Orihime covered her face as she remembered the last time he touched her at his father's house. " You know Orihime, I was hurting so bad I had to relieve myself that day."

Orihime continued to stare behind her covered face as he continued," It was my own damn fault," he looked at her with hooded eyes as he opened her legs wide as she squeaked. He lowered himself as he was within inches from her arousal, smelling her sweet scent." You have no idea how much I wanted to steal you from my sister's room that night and apologize to you, as I relieved myself over and over again." He licked her slit as she moaned, holding her wet lips apart.

"I'm going to make it up to you for hurting you that day,"

"Kurosaki-kun, you don't have...mmmmmmmmm oh" her words were lost as he started to use his tongue to silence her. He licked around her nub, continuing to eat every inch of her that had been wet. As he ate her, he lifted her legs on his shoulders as he went deeper with his tongue, using his hands to grasp her breasts and perk her nipples.

"Kurosaki-kunnnn... oh God!mmmmmm" she moaned out as he continued attacking her clit with his tongue. "Please stop, I'm going to...I feel something in the pit of my ….oh god." She yelled holding his hair as she pushed his head down deeper into her soft wet center.

"Mmmm I can't stop... you taste …...to good...besides you don't want...me to …...stop," he spoke between eating her as she could feel his hot breath on her. He felt her fingers grasp his hair and her thighs tighten around him as she arched up forward. "Ahhhh, Kurosaki-kun." She yelled, climaxing into his mouth as he continued to eat her.

He rose up looking up, she looked at him through hooded eyes and flustered cheeks, "You look absolutely beautiful," he said as he moved her hair aside and kissed her forehead.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm aching to feel more of you." She said through breaths as his erection ached.

"Are you sure, Orihime?" He asked her concerned as she nodded her approval.

He spread her legs once more, as he reached for a condom in the draw and ripped it open and placed it on his member. He positioned himself enough feeling her warm wetness on his tip. He grabbed the bed sheets around her as he tried to maintain composure. He entered her slowly passing her hymen wall as she gasped in pain. She closed her eyes as she held on, pushing her hip forward prompting him to continue. Deeper and deeper he went until he felt her insides completely envelope him.

He looked at her as her eyes were still closed, "Are you okay, Orihime?"

She opened her eyes as gray met intense amber, as she nodded 'ok'. He pulled out slowly and gradually entered her again causing her to moan. Slowly he started to pump in and out until she began to repeatedly move her hips faster and started to whine, " More, Kurosaki-kun, Please."

He lifted her sitting her up on his lap never disconnecting, as she held onto his neck. He held her hips pumping into her faster as he felt himself hitting the hilt. She felt like she was going to release again and also his mouth on her breast, suckling on her nipples. She continued to ride him as he held her hips in place, pushing his head onto her chest. She continued this action until she felt her insides constrict as she released a loud moan, climaxing again.

Her body started to weaken as he laid her on the bed, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and entering her quickly as she gasped at how sensitive she felt. He groaned at how tight her insides felt, he pumped into her feeling he was going to release at any moment. He bent down to kiss her as he felt himself release. He laid at her side, trying to catch his breath as he looked up to find her smiling at him. He found himself doing the same as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, Orihime,"

"I love you...Ichigo." She giggled.

"Say it again, Orihime?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him curiously.

"When you said my name."

"Ichigo!"

"mmmmmm yes. I like the sound of my name coming from your lips.

"Ichigo," she said breathlessly.

"Your making me hard again, Orihime."

"Then we just have to do it again, silly." she grinned.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that, too." He said as he tickled her playfully making her giggle as he smiled. Both enjoying each other's touches and making each other smile, the rest of the night.

* * *

I thought the story of Sora making a promise to Orihime about him finding her soulmate was cute. I hope you found it cute, I can feel like they both forgot about that promise since it had been so long ago, and Orihime just recently remembered it. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I went there with Sora saying that to Orihime, basically saying she's going to follow her mother. (He really didn't mean it though) *as I hide in the corner from all the hate I will recieve j/k.

Okay the whole time I was writing Ichigo and Orihime in bed I had Zayn's Pillow Talk on repeat = )!


	12. Chapter 12

OMG! I was having issues with with the uploading process. I've been having issues when I fix some grammar errors in my word document and upload it to . I hadn't notice that there was some words that were left out and some words that I'm sure I corrected in word. So I tried looking to see if it was donw correctly in theis chapter. I apologize ahead of time and will try to fix what this has caused in the previous chapter, but I thank you for reading through the errors. I know some errors are my fault and I am in no way saying I perfect, it's just when it's something I know I fixed and it wasn't put through it irritates me. =P

* * *

Grimmjow looked at Nel, from the corner of his eye as he drove. She had been quiet and staring out the window from the passenger's seat, since they left Zanpaktou's. They were a few minutes from her home, but he stopped the car abruptly as the tires screeched. Nel lunged forward catching herself as she looked at him wide eyed,

"What the hell, Grimmjow?" She asked angrily.

He lifted the emergency break and glared at her, "Oh that's how I can get your fucking attention? What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, it's nothing." she looked forward ignoring him.

He gripped the wheel tightly and was about to say something when a car behind them, blasted the horn. Grimmjow yelled out, "Go Fucking around,"

"You're in the middle of the road you prick," the other shouted.

He stuck his middle finger at the other driver who drove on speeding by. "Grimmjow, can you please either park correctly or take me home."

"I'm not moving my car until you tell me what's your damn deal." He waited as she exhaled and took her seatbelt off, opening the car door and got out.

"Fucking Hell!"

He was livid as he quickly parked the car closer to the sidewalk and exited the car slamming his door hard. She was not too far away as he ran up catching up to her walking form. He grabbed her just enough to get her attention as she stopped, avoiding his glare.

"What the fuck, Nel?"

"I just want to go home, Grim, since you don't want to take me I'll just walk the rest of the way. I don't feel like talking about it," she started walking when she was stopped by him, blocking her path.

"Well, I feel like talking, now what's wrong?" He waited folding his arms, Nel hugged her waist as she eyed her blue haired boyfriend.

"It's just that...Well, I know we've been together for a few months and I'm in no way rushing things...it's just..." She closed her eyes and exhaled. "I thought this relationship seemed to be more than sexual, what's the point of talking or going out with friends. Let's just call it what it is and just call me for sex. " She said irritated as she made to walk away.

"Nel, would you cut this shit out, you know you mean more than that."

"So when you said you didn't feel like being tied down, how was I supposed to take it?" She asked with a determined expression. Grimmjow grabbed the bridge of his nose as he started to talk, " I fucking knew it, we have something good going on why the hell would you complicate things by getting married."

"I never said I wanted to get married now," she yelled.

"Then what the fuck?" He stood there confused as she looked at him dumbfounded.

"The point Grimmjow is I said I wouldn't get married now but I would want to settle down in the future, you're telling me that's a complication for you?"

"Dammnit, Nel! I'm not the marrying type and as for children, I never wanted any."

She looked at him almost hurt, " Oh...If... If that's how you feel...maybe...maybe we should end this before it gets harder."

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?"

"Grimmjow, you might not see it but as our relationship progresses it would only hurt more. I want those things and I wouldn't want to force you who's dead set on not having that with me."

"So this ends because I don't want to have a kid, so that I can fuck it up."

"Why would you even think that, your not that kind of man."

"That's probably what my mother thought too about my father."

"Is that what your afraid of, ending up like your father?"

Grimmjow avoided her questioning gaze as he stood there saying nothing.

"Your so afraid of becoming that piece of shit, keep heading down that road your gonna be exactly what your afraid of."

"I'm nothing like that fucking asshole."

"According to Ukitake, he not only left your mother because she had no money but left because he was afraid of being responsible of a kid and a commitment."

He looked at her with a glare and nostrils flaring, "So because I'm not your prince charming coming to sweep you off your feet to have some fairy tale wedding and have a fuck load of brats. You revert to tactics to piss me off, don't ever fucking say I'm that piece of shit."

Nel furrowed her brows as she stared at him, he touched her bottom lip just staring at it's fullness of them. They stood there for a moment, until he moved turning around heading to the car. "Let's go, I'll take you home."

She composed herself, still feeling the warmth on her cheeks from his closeness. She headed to the car and got back to the passenger seat. Grimmjow started the car as they headed towards her home. He parked in front and cut off the engine. Nel sat there in silence as she looked over at her blue haired boyfriend, she contemplated on talking but thought better of it as she exited the car. She still had her hand on the door with her body halfway out the car as she spoke, "Maybe we should take a break." She whispered.

"Why don't you fucking say what you really mean, and say you want to stop seeing each other," Grimmjow stated angrily.

"You know that's not what I want" Nel shouted.

"Bullshit," he shot back as she glared at him, getting completely out of the car and slamming the door. Aggravated, he got out of the car again as he yelled, " I'm getting tired of your theatrics when you're the one who wants to break up."

"You don't understand, Grimmjow. We can still be friends but if we continue this relationship knowing we completely want different things it's only going to get worse." Nel yelled back.

"So being friends is gonna make it so much better, excuse me if I'm not interested in being a gal pal while your with some asshole." He said heatedly.

"You think it's gonna be easy to see you with your floozies."

"Then why? Fuck Nel," he rubbed his hair in frustration.

"Because," as tears started to pour down as Grimmjow's anger subsided with the sight of her tears. "Because I'm afraid my selfishness is going to try to force you into something you don't want and you'll hate me and so will I …. I don't want that when I'm already..." The tears became apparent falling down her cheeks as she whispered, "...falling for you."

Grimmjow's eyes widen as he made to reach for her to comfort her, when she ran from him. She ran into a strong chest, in shock she looked up to find her father looking down at her.

"Now, why would you make such a pretty girl cry?" He looked at Grimmjow then down at his daughter who he was consoling.

"Do I need to set him straight, Nel-chan?"

Grimmjow furrowed his brows at the older man but said nothing perhaps feeling guilty himself.

"It's not his fault daddy. You know how silly I can get when I don't get what I want." She said as He nodded.

"We have a guest that Jushiro is entertaining we've been waiting for the two of you to come back. I heard loud voices so I came to investigate, come on the both of you."

"I don't think so, I'm gonna get going," Grimmjow said.

"It's not a request," the older man said as his usual cheery expression turned to seriousness. Grimmjow didn't find this side of Shunsui very amusing as he stared the man down. Before he could tell the man off, Jushiro showed up. "Please excuse Shunsui's behavior, but if you could please join us it is important matter for us to discuss, and our guest is waiting." Grimmjow looked at Jushiro for a moment and nodded as he followed them in.

Nel was a little curious as to see who the guest was, as they entered. Sitting at the table with a cane beside him was an elderly bald headed man, with a white beard that reached down to his stomach. Everyone entered the room having a seat, Grimmjow stood frozen and wide eyed, as the elder man heard their arrival staring at his grandson who wore an unpleasant face.

"Well this night keeps getting better and better. What the fuck you want old man?"

"You would refer to me as grandfather," Genryuusai said raising a brow, his voice sounding angry but his expression remained calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry! What the fuck you want grandpa?" Grimmjow grinned as he walked up to the table. Jushiro spoke before it escalated any further, "If we could please get settled, so we can discuss an urgent matter that Master Genrai wants everyone here including his grandson to be present."

Everyone made themselves comfortable, Grimmjow who was a little hesitant until he saw Jushiro smile and nod as he sat down. The old man nodded as he cleared his throat and began talking, his voice sounded gruff and deep.

"I came here to discuss the possibility of our dojo's merging."

"My, My Master Genrai. Why would you need to merge with us, your dojo is the top in Japan." Shunsui said as he spoke in his cheerful tone.

"I thank you for your flattering remark, but I am also well aware that you have been our competition for some time, but that is not the main reason. I am an old man, with my daughter gone and my only heir who in not interested in the dojo, who only cares about drinking, cars, and the female anatomy."

"Master Genrai, you sound like a broken record, nothing wrong in those things, you always told me that and look at me." Shunsui said winking as he raised his cup to the old man.

"Whatever I do with my personal life is none of your damn business. As you can see I'm doing all right." Grimmjow stared at his grandfather with contempt, " I bet that pisses you off how my mother and I were just fine without your help." He grinned at the old man, who continued to remain stoic and calm.

"Like your mother, it seems you had help from Jushiro as well."

Grimmjow furrowed his brow as he looked to the long haired man in question, who seemed to avoid Grimmjow's questioning glare, which only upset him more.

"Master Genrai, there is no need to bring that minuscule detail," Jushiro said staring at the old man.

"I didn't have no help and what the fuck is he talking about?" He turned his attention again to Jushiro.

"It's really nothing," the white haired man said waving his hand wanting to elude the question.

"The fuck it ain't nothing, if you won't answer, than speak gramps."

"Might as well say it Jushiro, old man took the cat out of the bag." Shunsui said sipping his drink.

Jushiro exhaled as he looked down as his shoulders hung low, as if he been carrying something for awhile. Nel saw how her father's long time friend, she come to know as Uncle, had kept something that had been burdening him.

"I loved your mother very dearly, and was going to take the responsibility of taking care of her and her unborn child. But as you may know she had made up with her father, living with him before she died. Master Genrai refused to let me have the child whom I promised to care for. He used his lawyer, stripping away any possibility to claim the boy or even see him. I knew I had no right but it still angered me, I still watched you from afar learning of your disagreement with Master Genrai and how forcibly kicked you out. Knowing you to be very prideful I didn't feel right to suddenly step in, you would of just brushed off my help."

"I knew of your love of cars and trying to make something of yourself with Pantera. You were shot down by many investors, some wanted to buy the rights knowing you had something extraordinary. So I made the decision to become a silent partner giving you free rein to start up the company as you see fit. I kept it from you because I needed you to believe that you built Pantera on your own, which you did. Whatever Master Genrai says, you never needed my help, just a push." Jushiro smiled nervously at the blue haired man. Grimmjow's anger subsided as he took in what the man's story meant to him.

"I was wondering why my silent partner who owned 50% of Pantera suddenly handed over their 30%, I didn't complain but just found it odd." Grimmjow hesitantly smiled.

"I would of handed over the rest but that would have been more suspicious. Whatever money I acquired from Pantera, I set aside for my god daughter's savings. Now that Nel-chan is 18 she own's 20% of Pantera." He smiled at Nel who seemed surprised, as she looked to Grimmjow, who was in thought.

"I also see that my grandson has found his interest in your daughter." Genryuusai said speaking to Shunsui.

"Which is none of your damn business" Grimmjow growled out facing his grandfather.

"Many years ago I came to Shunsui, asking that we merge our houses through a marital union, but my stubborn pupil refused. It seems that things will work out without interference." The old man said eyeing his grandson and the green haired girl.

"What is he talking about father?"Nel looked at him confused.

"Master Genrai is all about tradition and he wanted a girl worthy of his grandson. I refused, I did not want my little girl being forced into marriage for the benefits of an old man. I also told Master Genrai that tactic didn't work on his daughter and that is why she left, but he was stubborn."

Genryuusai looked down as a man who lost so much as he spoke, " It is true that I've made a lot of mistakes that have ruined my family but I've come to rectify it the best way I can. I have not come here to be forgiven but to uphold my daughter's dying wish."

"Master Genrai?" Jushiro spoke with a surprised voice as if this was news to him.

"Kiyoko, spoke of a man she grew to love and kept his name from me until she told me in her final words."

"What do you mean, she had met a selfish man who only cared for her money, whom impregnated her and left her. She never mentioned his name to me, I fear if I knew I would of not have control of myself. I would of..." Jushiro looked down tightening his fist.

"Killed him," Genryuusai looked away embarrassed as he furrowed his brows.

"I understand that anger, I had made arrangements to marry my daughter to a respected family, she refused saying she was in love with one of my students. She never said his name for fear of my wrath with good reason. Back then I probably would have done something unforgivable."

"She never mentioned Grimmjow's father being one of your pupils." Shunsui said. "Jushiro and her were past lovers but that relationship ended abruptly."

"Why?" Nel said heartbroken

"I thought she had shared the same feelings for me, but she said she fell in love with someone else while we were together. I was infuriated at first but we ended it, remaining dear friends." Jushiro said sadly. "A few months later she was pregnant and Master Genrai had stripped her of her title and denied her as being his daughter. So I took her in, I still loved her even if my feelings were never returned."

"I heard all this shit before. What's the point of bringing up my fucking father. He was never there and honestly I don't give a shit what you have to say about him, unless he's dead somewhere in a damn ditch." Grimmjow said frustrated.

"As I said I came to rectify my mistakes, your father had not been physically a part of your life because of my selfishness. But your father has been there for you unbeknownst to you." Genryuusai said coughing as he sipped some water.

"Even if the man wanted to be in Grimmjow's life because of some guilt, you can't get rid of the fact that he was not there for Kiyoto or Grimmjow." Jushiro voice rose in anger, something Nel-chan hardly saw.

Genryuusai shook his head and exhaled, " I will have to get straight to the point so you will understand, as my daughter lay dying she said she had fabricated a lie. I had found out about her involvement with one of my prized students, Jushiro. I told her that she needed to end it because she belonged to someone else I had arranged. She told me before it went any further she did not want to drag him along when it would only hurt him in the end. She did as I asked but a few months later, she became pregnant and when I voiced in anger to kill him for laying his hands on my only daughter without permission. She said that they never became intimate and the man she foolishly gave her chastity to, had left her and she did not know of his whereabouts." Genryuusai finished.

"She had given you false information, your daughter and I, before our relationship ended became close and intimate. She lied to protect me from you, for her I'd face the flames of your fury." Jushiro continued to angrily voice his opinion to the elder man.

"For that she knew you'd foolishly do, but she also divulged in those last hours of her life that there had been no other man in her life. That her only regret was not being strong enough to tell the man she loved the truth, and if I could promise her to tell both Jushiro and my grandson the truth." Genryuusai exhaled sounding like a man releasing a weight he had been caring for years, had finally let go.

Jushiro and Shunsui eyes widen as they both stared at Grimmjow who remained quiet.

"So.. Genryuusai –sama, when you said she loved only one man and she had been with Uncle Take only, then..." She covered her mouth as if realizing the extent of the kept secret as tears started to form.

"Now I'm upset, twice my poor Nel-chan has cried tonight." Shunsui said who seemed far from angry with a hint of a smile as he downed his cup of sake.

"You robbed me of a son Master Genrai, you knew I was more than willing to take responsibility. Why would you keep this for so many years?" Jushiro said trying to stay calm as his tone began to rise a few decimals.

Genryuusai gripped his cane in thought as he began to speak, "It was because..."

'BANG'

Both Grimmjow's fist rose to slam the table startling Nel and causing the old man to stop mid-sentence. Everyone at the table saw his fist clenched as he stared hard at the table as he spoke, " There's no goddamn excuse you could ever say to me old man, except that you're a miserable selfish old fuck."

No one seemed to disagree as everyone remained quiet.

"You have not changed Grimmjow, your still the same foul mouthed disrespectful child."

Grimmjow angrily jumped from his seat to try to hit the old man but was surprised to find himself off balance and a cane inches from his face. Grimmjow pushed the cane away to try to hit him again when he felt someone grab his arm, preventing him. He saw Jushiro beside him, "He is more than deserving of your strike, but he has to live with what he has done, leave him to wallow in his grief."

Grimmjow looked at his grandfather, he still looked like the same tyrant he grew up with but sensed that he became weaker with age, his face tormented. Grimmjow yanked his arm from Jushiro's grip and sneered, " Thanks for the advice, Dad! But I appreciate it if you get your damn hands off me." He said between gritted teeth. Jushiro had a slight hurt expression as he nodded.

"Grimmjow, you apologize to Uncle Take," Nel said furiously.

Jushiro grinned trying to console the young girl, "There is no need for an apology, Nel-chan. It was not my place and for that I apologize, Grimmjow."

"Master Genrai as far as merging, we accept your offer of combining Jaegerjaquez/Oderschvank. On one condition, everything is handed to my partner and friend Jushiro with free rein, you can keep your shares and income but your seat on the board goes to Jushiro." Shunsui said seriously.

There was silence as the old man held on to his cane as he rubbed his beard thinking.

"It is the least that I can do for the pain I have caused. I will take my leave and discuss the change to the board tomorrow morning, goodbye." He bowed to everyone even with his grandson growling, the old man had parted from the room.

"Ahhh! This calls for a drink," Shunsui said pouring a drink and gulping it down.

"You took the words from my mouth," Grimmjow poured two glasses in front of him as he chugged them down one right after the other, he made to pour again when a small hand lightly touched his arm.

"Don't you think you had enough."

Grimmjow looked at Nel who looked concerned with her eyes still puffy and red from crying. He moved his other hand up to his mouth as he drank, " Nope!"

Nel sat back down in frustration and waved her hand as if to say go ahead. She looked around to find Jushiro sitting at the end, eyes furrowed looking intently at the table, thinking.

"Uncle Take, are you okay? Do you want to sit by me?" Nel gestured the empty chair by her.

"I'm okay just figuring out the extensive workload your father placed on me, that's all," he forced his smile as he walked to sit on the chair she had gestured. She knew Jushiro could handle anything, he was a smart business man, she knew that wasn't what was plaguing him. He grabbed her chin lifting it up examining the puffy redness around her eyes, " Are you okay, Nel-chan? What has gotten my usual cheerful god-daughter in such sad spirits, you've been crying before you got here?" He finished asking, grabbing her closer for a hug.

"Oh, nothing! There's no need to worry."

"Come now, Nel-chan," her father mused as he continued to drink, " you only get like this when it's something that you want, tell daddy and he'll make it better."

Grimmjow began to laugh hysterically as he chugged down his drink, continuing to laugh.

"I'm glad you find it hilarious, you mind sharing with us so we can all be amused," Nel said with aggravation laced in her tone.

Grimmjow's laughter subsided to a grin as he drank and looked at Nel from the rim of his cup, after he was done he put his cup down and continued to grin.

"I'm wondering if your dad would like to know that maybe that arranged marriage he turned down was a mistake, huh Nel-chan. Wouldn't that make the spoiled princess feel better?" He chuckled playing with the rim of his cup.

Nel's eyes began to water as she angrily spoke, " Don't mock me Grimmjow, you're such an asshole, " she grabbed her cup filled with water and threw it at his face as she got up.

"Excuse me," she said before excusing herself out the room. Grimmjow wiped the water off his face as he watched Nel run out in tears. His amused face changed to regret as he stood up shaking the water off. Both older man sat staring at the door the green haired girl exit from, then looked at the man who stood before them in silence.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. Thanks for the drinks and a mind blowing fucking night," he bowed and left.

Both older men sat at the table in silence until Shunsui spoke, " Now I understand where he gets his temper from, now that I know he's your son," he said drinking.

"Leave it to you to find this situation amusing, " Jushiro spouted as he stood up not amused and walked off.

Shunsui laid on the ground with his glass in his hand as he spoke to his glass, " I guess it just you and me, old friend."

* * *

The instructor at the dojo had the students partner up, practicing some light sparring. Tatsuki's usual partner was Nel but Nel was not there that day. So the instructor paired her off with her boyfriend. He told them to face and bow to their opponent, it took everything for her to bow to Ulquiorra.

"Now those on my right, I want you to defend as your opponent attacks with punches only."

Tatsuki threw a barrage of punches as Ulquiorra defended himself with ease, it only frustrated her more. She used a spinning kick with all the force she had. It didn't seem to surprise him as he blocked her leg.

"I said punches only Arisawa, but good block Inoue. Now we switch, those on my left will defend as the their opponents attack.

Ulquiorra made a punch so fast that Tasuki caught it just in time, but didn't see the other fist, that hit her arm. She looked at Ulquiorra with a confused look, " What was that Ulquiorra, I take harder punches from Kenten," She spouted referring to the four year old student she teaches at the dojo.

Ulquiorra stood his ground as he watched her inhale rapidly. Once she composed herself, he punched with more force to her chest as she blocked and fell backwards on her bottom. Her arms where the blocked connected with his fist ached as she angrily got up, she threw a kick and a punch that he quickly defended.

"Arisawa, I said defend." The instructor yelled. Tatsuki kept trying to find an opening with no such luck which infuriated her more.

"Enough!" The instructor said as Tatsuki stopped and glared at Ulquiorra who seemed puzzled.

The instructor came up to her with an upset look, " Arisawa, squat in the corner and hold for the remainder of the class."

"Sensei, but that's an hour, " she yelled.

"Maybe next time you'll listen, now go."

"Yes, Sensei!" She stomped off to the corner as she squatted bending her knees as she held her balance.

Two boys from the class started to snicker but soon ceased as they were kicked across the room.

"What the hell, I guess you can join Arisawa, Inoue move it!"

"You know I don't need your help in dealing with those idiots."

Ulquiorra looked forward in silence as he held his stance.

"Of course, just ignore me." She mouthed out.

"Your trying to bait me into an argument, Tatsuki. Your upset, I can tell by your sloppy form. Your upset about Orihime and your bothered about whether I want to be a parent."

Tatsuki bit her lip, upset that he was right as she continued to listen.

"I'm not sure where I stand on that, I am working to help those children in foster care, but bringing a child into this world, I don't know Tatsuki."

"But we'll be there to protect them." Tatsuki said trying to hold her pose.

"What if we're not. Are you 100% sure that nothing will happen to us?" Ulquiorra said looking straight forward.

"I'm not 100 % sure, but I do know I have family and friends to protect them if something were to happen to me." Tatsuki said smiling.

Ulquiorra turned his head towards Tatsuki who tried to smile through the pain in holding her position.

"Once you put it in that perspective I can see that happening, just as my family found and protected me." He stated slightly smiling at her.

"Eyes forward Arisawa and Inoue," the instructor said as they both smiled and looked forward.

Once the lesson was over, they left to shower. Tatuki finished putting on her clothes as she left finding Ulquiorra waiting outside for her.

Once he spotted her heading in his direction, he leaned in to kiss her when she got closer.

"It was never my intention to hurt you on being silent in the personal discussion you had amongst Grimmjow. We had not talked on the issue and you spoke for the both of us."

Tatsuki nodded in understanding as she knew she was upset with him for no reason.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I guess my anger got the best of me and I shouldn't take what your brother does out on you. So I apologize." She leaned up and kissed him with more affection as he proceeded to follow her lead. She pulled back out of breath as her cheeks redden, smiling. "I hate apologizing."

"It's because your hot headed." Ulquiorra said holding her.

"Now you sound like Shuuhei," she scowled.

"Hmpf, he knows you as well as I do." He noticed her upset face as he kissed her, they began to walk hands entwined together.

"It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it but how's Sora?"

Ulquiorra looked at Tatsuki questioning gaze as she anticipated his answer.

"On the way home he was completely silent, he dropped off Dr. Unohana, apologizing to her and telling her that he would speak to her later. I made an attempt to speak to him."

"You did, what did you say?"

"I had asked if he truly believed Orihime to follow her mother?"

Tatsuki expression seemed to wait as she held her breath.

"He did not answer only shook his head as he drove, afraid to speak. When we got home he said that he loved me and said goodnight. I woke up in the middle of the night finding myself restless. I found him sitting on her bed staring at her bear Enraku as he silently cried. I made no attempt to bother him, I had not the heart to."

Tatsuki face turned to sympathy for Sora, "he misses her and regrets his words. I honestly think those two will make up, they just need time. Time for Sora to accept Orihime's decision and time for Orihime to believe that her brother still loves her."

Ulquiorra nodded finding his girlfriend's words to be accurate, as they continued to walk.

* * *

Sora stared over the case documents trying make sense of it. The past few days he had been staying late in the office, hesitant to go home. He closed the case files, calling it a night. He closed his office door and looked across to find Byakuya's office light still on. Walking over, he peeked into the door that was slightly ajar, finding him also working on case files. Sora tapped on the door lightly as he heard permission to enter.

Byakuya looked up, looking as bad as him with dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. "I'm going to call it a night... the words on the print are starting to look blurry." Sora mused.

Byakuya nodded as he started to close his files, " I fear I have the same problem, I should head out as well." He started to straighten his desk, turning off the lights as he followed Sora out of the office.

"I thought I had been the only one here, " Sora grinned as he pressed the button to the elevator.

Byakuya looked at his watch, " I hadn't realized it was late, lately I've been using work as a form of company. My home has many rooms and many servants, but it seems so empty." Sora could sense the hurt in his voice as he nodded knowing what he was going through.

"I know what you mean, Ulquiorra lately stays in his room or visits his girlfriend, nothing feels the same without her there."

The door to the elevator opened as both men went in silently.

"I feel like my body is tired but I know I won't get any sleep, I think I'm going to a café to get a cup of coffee. Care to join me Byakuya?" The stoic man looked at Sora who halfheartedly grinned as he agreed.

Byakuya usually called his chauffeur but the café was within walking distance. They sat down and ordered their cups of coffee. Sora began to talk, "It's funny, it had always been just the two of us and then it became a trio when Ulquiorra joined us. I always knew what to do, the only time I felt helpless and alone was when I was with my parents. I guess I hadn't noticed she had grown up and no longer needed my help."

"That is not true, Orihime would always need your help, just as Rukia needed mine. But I needed to learn that she knew how to make decisions on her own, and when I had intentionally forced my decisions on her making her question herself. I needed to let her mold the person I knew and love, instead of trying to make her into something I wanted." Byakuya spoke as if he was not only giving advice but learning from his own counsel.

The waitress gave the coffee to the gentlemen and smiled, asking if they needed anything else. They both declined and thanked her, as she scooted off to the other tables.

"All I think about is if Ichigo who I came to trust as a brother, why did I become so upset, when Orihime took interest?"

"It's because no man is good enough for her." Sora looked up, confused at Byakuya's words.

"What?"

Byakyua sipped his coffee and looked at Sora, " You feel that she deserves someone perfect, someone you can approve of, but we set a high bar thinking she will never come close to finding someone that perfect. We fear that when they do find that someone who has those qualities we feel she deserves, she won't need us anymore."

Sora scowled looking at the dark brown contents in his cup. Deeply he felt ashamed, he had hurt the one person that didn't deserve it. He looked up to find Byakuya touching the side of his cup with a focused look.

"Byakuya, last night Rukia had showed everyone that she was happy, but Orihime sensed deep down she was hurting. Renji, also knows this isn't easy for her too, and she wants her brother in her life, you should talk to her." Sora's sincere words seemed to have no effect on the other man as he remained still.

Sora drank his cup and left a fifty dollar bill, "I'm gonna call it a night and get home, need a lift?"

Byakuya nodded no as he remained drinking his cup. Sora made to leave when the stoic man held his arm to get his attention. Sora looked at his boss as he began to talk, " You should also take your advice and talk to your sister."

Sora gave a slight grin as he answered him, "I know, but what I said to her... I feel was something that I shouldn't be forgiven for. Goodnight Byakuya. I'm glad we had this talk." Sora smiled and left the café leaving Byakuya alone with his coffee.

When he finished his cup he left a hundred dollar bill, the waitress redden, smiling and thanking him. He left the cup and dialed his phone, a few minutes later his chauffeur arrived.

"Home, Sir?" The driver asked looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"No,"

"Then where would you wish to go, sir?"

Byakuya looked outside and slightly grinned, he knew exactly where he needed to be.

* * *

Renji knocked on the bathroom door where his fiance had been for awhile. She had taken a shower but the water had turned off awhile ago. He heard the whimpers, that was when he decided to check on her, as he knocked again.

"Yes," he heard her, "I'm almost done."

"Are you okay?"

The door opened to reveal a wet haired Rukia with her bathrobe on, but he saw her puffy eyes, suspecting she been crying from the whimpers he heard.

"I'm okay, Renji. Why wouldn't I be." She leaned up to kiss him as she forced herself to smile. He held her and looked at her, she tried nervously to pry herself from his strong grip. He looked at her with such worry, which caused her to feel more uncomfortable. She squirmed again to no avail. "Renji, I said I'm fine, can you please let me go?" She said sounding now aggravated.

Renji was hesitant at first but slowly released his grip on her. She looked at him with an angry look as she walked into the bedroom to change. He went to the kitchen to find something to snack on, he had been stressed out for days. Rukia seemed to be sad all the time but wanted to keep what was bothering her to herself. He knew what was bothering her, he wanted to drag the bastard here so he could apologize but then she'd be upset with him.

"Damn bastard," he growled as he stood in the kitchen now not having an appetite as he slammed the fridge. He was about to check on Rukia again, when the doorbell rang. He lifted a brow curiously, not certain who was here at this hour. When he looked through the peephole he couldn't believe what he was seeing, maybe he was tired so he rubbed his eyes and looked again. There was no denying the stoic dark haired man that stood behind the door, it was Rukia's elder brother, Byakuya.

Renji unlocked the door but held the doorknob tightly as his blood boiled. He opened the door roughly but stood in the way.

"What the hell do you want?" Renji snarled. Byakuya seemed unfazed by the harsh welcome.

"I come to see Rukia." He asked looking at the red haired man standing in his way.

"Why? She's been upset these past few days and I'm willing to prevent anything from hurting her even from you." Byakuya raised a brow at the angered man, they stared each other down, neither one willing to back down.

"Nii-sama?" they both heard the startled voice of the woman they both cared for. Renji moved to the side to let him pass as he slammed the door shut. Renji ignored his guest look as he sat on his couch glaring at him.

"What are you doing here, Nii-sama?" Rukia stood guarded and unsure as she waited for her brother to speak. Her brother saw the redness in her eyes as he felt the guilt start to rise from the pit of his stomach.

"I came over to say that I had been wrong and to say that I was sorry for causing the pain you've been feeling." Rukia looked surprised as did Renji. He walked up to his sister who started to tear up as he held her in his arms.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, but a chance to be in your life once more." He said as he felt the warm tears on his shirt.

"I forgive you, Nii-sama." She held him tighter as she felt herself letting go all her tears.

Renji smiled at the interaction, all he cared about was her happiness. Byakuya still holding Rukia turned to Renji.

"I not only came to apologize to my sister," Renji looked at him confused, as he continued to speak.

"My jealousy had blinded me to the fact that she had seen in you what initially was why we became friends in the first place. You were my best friend and my right hand, please excuse my mistreatment of you, it's not how you treat someone you trusted for years. I am sorry Renji."

Renji stunned as he stood there amazed, he couldn't believe he received an apology. He grinned,

"Byakuya, I accept your apology but I don't care if you apologize or not to me, it's Rukia, as long as everything is fine between the both of you and she's happy. Honestly that's all I care about. " Renji said with such determination that Byakuya smiled.

"What's so funny?" Renji looked irritated.

"How did I not see how perfect you were for her?" He continued to find it humorous, " It was fear, fear that you did not need me anymore."

His words were directed to Rukia who lifted her head up with tears painting her petite face, "That was foolish I'm always gonna need you," she smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"So...now that's out of the way, are you still my best man?"

Byakuya seemed surprised and a little ashamed, " You would still call me your friend with my treatment of you?"

"Water under the bridge, plus I know you, you can be an anal ass prick. I knew what I was getting myself into when I asked Rukia out, but she's well worth it."

"Thank you Renji, for going through it, that is why you truly are deserving of my sister." Rukia's violet eyes shined as she smiled, seeing the two men she loved most in the world were getting along. A part of her felt she caused the rift between them but like Renji said it was water under the bridge.

* * *

"Ichigo, my break is almost over, I have to get back. The children will wonder where I am." She said as Ichigo continued to kiss her on her neck. It had been like this for a week, they meet up on her break at the hospital, then end up in an empty room where it starts off just talking to kissing. She would always end up being the one to end it before it went any further. He'll growl and pout and she'd promise him that they could finish it when they got home.

Boy did he hold her to that promise, before she took a few steps in his apartment he'd slam the door and start attacking her with a bombard of kisses, making their way to the bed.

"Fine!" He said starting to unbutton her uniform top.

"Ichigo?" She pushed him off as he grinned.

"Okay, Okay I'll stop," as he gave her one last peck on the lips. She buttoned her uniform and pushed down her skirt. They both looked out the door and saw that the coast was clear when they exited. He walked her to the pediatric ward and gave her another kiss, which she redden and looked around nervously.

"So who cares if people see Orihime, besides it's not like you can hide this," he lifted her left hand as he rubbed the diamond engagement ring.

"No, you can't and when I told the girls, Ryo-kun overheard and he was so upset, aww poor thing."

"Ryo-kun?" Ichigo asked scowling.

She walked up to her window and pointed to a small dark haired boy who was sitting alone bored. As if he could sense someone staring at him, he looked up and saw Orihime. He smiled and waved to her, but when he saw Ichigo beside her he frowned and stuck his tongue out. Orihime giggled as Ichigo looked irritated, "Little bastard."

"Ichigo, be nice! I'll see you later, I love you," she gave him a kiss and ran in. He saw her walk up to Ryo-kun and ruffle his hair giving him a hug as he smiled. When she turned around Ryo glanced over at Ichigo, noticing he was still watching, stuck out his tongue as he lifted down his eyelid revealing his eyeball. Ichigo shook his head and left to return to his afternoon duties. The day seemed to go by like a breeze, probably since the patients he saw had no serious injury and minor symptoms. So when his shift was over he was so glad to get back with Orihime and finish what they started when they got picked up Orihime, just in time to find her saying her goodbyes, they were ready to leave.

Then they saw a disgruntled Retsu running up to Orihime and Ichigo out of breath. Orihime was curious as she seemed to look emotionally worried, "I'm sorry to disturb you guys, I just called the Kuchiki office, and Rangiku said detectives came into the office having a warrant and handcuffing Sora. Mr. Kuchiki asked what the basis is for the arrest, they said they would discuss it further at the station."

Orihime's eyes widen as she hurriedly took her phone out to dial Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui-nii, did you hear about Sora?"

"What happened to Sora?" His voice rose in concern.

"Dr. Unohana said he'd been taken to the station by police detectives in handcuffs, Oh.. I'm so worried."

"Where are you now?" Ulquiorra asked.

"At the hospital with Ichigo and Dr. Unohana."

"Do you know the station he was taken to?"

"No idea, maybe...Hold on Ulquiorra."

Orihime stopped to see detectives be directed at the front desk towards their direction. Ichigo saw what Orihime was staring at as they stopped right in front of them.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Ichigo asked with a scowl. The police detectives took a paper out and opened it to him, all they could read was warrant on the paper before the officers took his arms to place handcuffs as they read him his rights.

" Ichigo?! What has he done?" Orihime asked covering her mouth in shock.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," he shouted as other people started to notice, looking on at the commotion.

"Ichigo, just calm down. I'm certain it will be straighten out it's a misunderstanding. Officers, please tell us where you are taking him?" Retsu asked politely.

"Karakura Precinct 27, If you could make this easier and come with us."

Ichigo listened as he was held by the officers by the arm. "Ichigo!" Orihime whimpered out.

"Don't worry, Orihime, like Retsu said all a misunderstanding, I'll be out soon." He said as he was pulled into a police car.

Orihime heard her phone as Ulquiorra was calling her name. "Orihime?"

"I'm sorry Ulqui-nii, they took... Ichigo...to Precinct 27." She said between sobs.

"Okay, do you have a ride to get there?"

"Dr. Unohana, could you please take me to the station?" She asked as the older woman nodded. "I'll get a ride from Dr. Unohana."

"Good, I'll meet you there." He said as she hung up the phone as both woman ran to the car and drove to the station.

* * *

I know! I know! They were just having a happy moment, you were thinking why would you do this to them. Why? Well, because I am a jerk .. no j/k. I felt like Orihime and Sora have to face their demons, in this case a demon (I can't spoil it), before they can continue with thier happy life.

Grimmjow has such a handsome daddy lol. My writing alter ego surprises me all the time, I had no idea I was going to have Ukitake be the daddy, but I love how it turned out. Grimmjow has some serious daddy issues, hope this helps fix it. = P!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry to leave the last chapter as a cliffhanger, but I needed this chapter to be focused at the police station. I'm sorry in advance. That's all I'm going to say. = P

* * *

Orihime and Retsu arrived to a packed station with officers, criminals, and other's there for personal concerns like them. As they got there, Orihime saw a familiar face Isshin, amongst the crowd. He looked worried but his demeanor changed to a smile when he saw Orihime. She walked up to him giving him a hug.

"How's my daughter-in-law?" He said seeing her surprised look as he answered, " Ichigo told me a few days ago, he also managed to call me about being picked up and brought here, I was just nearby."

Isshin walked to the front with the girls and talked to the officer at the reception desk.

"Hello, where here regarding Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Could you see if Sora Inoue is here also?"

Orihime whispered as Isshin seemed confused as he asked as well," and also Sora Inoue?"

The police officer typed into his computer as he spoke, " They are both here for questioning, Inoue is charged with kidnapping as Kurosaki is charged with sexual relation with a minor."

Orihime, Retsu, and Isshin looked surprised and confused, " There must be some mistake, I am not a minor and I was not kidnapped?" Orihime shouted.

"Ms. Inoue? " She heard a familiar voice behind the desk as she looked up to find a dark haired slender man, " Shukuro?"

"What brings you here?" He walked up to her as Orihime explained to him the situation.

"I have great ties here, I can try taking you to them if your friends don't mind waiting." She looked to Isshin and Retsu, Isshin looked at Shukuro intently.

Orihime noticed his hesitance as she spoke to him smiling, " It's okay, Kurosaki-san, I'll be fine."

"Orihime, I received an emergency call from the hospital, please let me know what happens?" Retsu told Orihime with a worried look, being hesitant to leave.

"I will Dr. Unohana, I'll have Sora call you first thing when we find out more." She nodded to the older woman as she left, she then proceeded to follow Shukuro. They entered a room that held cameras of the two men she came here for. Sora and Ichigo were held in two different rooms, both alone, both waiting to be questioned. She looked at them worried and questioned herself why this was happening. She heard the door close as the slender man walked behind, placing his hands on her shoulders startling her.

"It's all probably a misunderstanding Orihime, I can make it all go away, all you have to do is just ask for help," he said as she turned to him curiously.

"You would do that?" Orihime asked confused.

"Of course," he brushed her hair to the side of her ear, " I just need compensation for my trouble."

"I'm sure my brother will compensate you."

"Oh, it's not money that I want," he said as his finger started to fall descend from her cheek to her cleavage. Orihime backed away from his touch and looked at him sternly.

"I'd like to go back now," she made to leave but an arm blocked her path. It startled her as he used his other to block her other side backing her into a wall facing him.

"Now Ms. Inoue, is that how you treat someone who is trying to help?" He grinned deviously as she felt an overwhelming fear wash over her.

"I don't know what you thought I could give you, but please let me go." She felt his body getting closer moving her further against the wall.

"Oh, Ms. Inoue, you know exactly what I want from you. Like I said I can make this all go away. My client is willing to make it easier for your brother and Kurosaki or he can make it worse for them. It's really up to you." He said whispering in her ear, feeling his hands grope her breasts and work their way down to her hips. She pushed his arms away only to have both hands firmly placed above her, using his other hand to lift her skirt.

"Stop Shukuro, Please let me go," she pleaded as she began to struggle. He grinned as he rubbed against her panties as she vigorously squirmed, tears beginning to fall. He leaned down to try to kiss her when she turned away, he held her chin tightly as he held her in place, forcibly kissing her.

She took that moment to knee him in the groin as he fell to his knees in pain. She ran until she left the room trying to hold down her skirt. She heard him yell and call her name, she ran until she bumped into strong arms. She looked up to see Isshin, who was with her brother and Byakuya, who's eyes furrowed at a crying Orihime. They also saw an angry Shukuro, who immediately composed himself seeing Byakuya.

"Mr. Kuchiki, what brings you here?" He asked coughing nervously.

"I'm here for a ludicrous charge placed on my clients, I want no one questioning and I have asked these detectives to have a room disclosed to us." The stoic man gestured to the men following behind as he looked at Shukuro curiously, " What business did you have with my client's sister?"

Isshin felt Orihime tense as they talked about her, she wrapped her arms around him as he held her.

"A discussion between friends."

Ulquiorra saw his sister's skirt out of place and had seen her frantic face seconds before.

"I liked to know what that discussion entailed, it seemed she wasn't pleased with how it went," Ulquiorra said as he passed by Isshin, walking close to Shukuro.

"Oh, I'm sure if she had stayed a while longer, she would have come to enjoy it," he grinned, but it was soon met with a fist as Ulquiorra hit him square in the eye and quickly followed up with a kick to the stomach. He was grabbed by officers as Orihime cried out for them to not hurt him.

Tsukishima grinned looking at Ulquiorra being held, " I know about your priors, hitting an attorney in a police station is not going to sit well, especially since your no longer a minor."

Byakuya stood between the slender man and her brother, " Let him go," as the officers let Ulquiorra go as Byakuya spoke again this time to Shukuro." I suggest you leave him alone, when push comes to shove attempted sexual assault in not going to look good for you."

Shukuro sneered, as they made their way to a room that looked like a huge interrogation room, except their was a table with five chairs in the middle, couple of chairs lined against the wall. Isshin sat near Orihime and Ulquiorra at the chairs furthest to the wall as Byakuya sat at the table with Shukuro sitting across from him.

The door opened as Ichigo walked in with Sora not too far behind with handcuffs.

"Please remove those from both my clients, that is unnecessary." The police officers did as they were told. Both men with handcuffs safely removed, looked at Orihime who seemed quite upset as Isshin continued to console her. Byakuya instructed them both to sit as they both sat at each end with the stoic man sitting between them with his documents set on the table. As Shukuro did the same, his face already forming a welt that started to have a black and blue shade.

"What is going on?" Ichigo said to Byakuya, then looking to Tsukishima suspiciously.

"My client has charged Sora Inoue for kidnapping and wants to be compensated for the hardship and pain of years of not knowing where his daughter had been. Also, charges Kurosaki for sexual relations with a minor."

"Minor? Orihime is eighteen?" Ichigo said as he scowled.

Shukuro took out a document and showed it to Sora and Ichigo who looked confused, "Where did you acquire this forged document?" Byakuya said as he quickly glanced at it.

"Forged!? I assure you that is a legal document. As to where I procured it, from my client of course."

"You said his daughter, where is he? Where is my damn father?" Sora yelled.

"He'll be here, he is quite anxious to meet you all," Shukuro, took out his phone to quickly make a text, and place it on the table, waiting.

That was when the door opened as the officer ushered in a man who had hints of Sora's facial features but older with a crew cut. He was handsome with hazel eyes and black hair, as he smiled, which frightened Orihime. He continued to grin at Sora, walking to the table sitting down in the empty chair opposite of his angry son.

"My... is that a face you give to a father you haven't seen in 15 years?," he placed a small black briefcase on the table, the older man looked further in the direction of Orihime who looked frightened.

"Hey, princess! Awww not going to give daddy a hug?" He pouted mockingly as Orihime grabbed Isshin tighter and looked away.

"You have no right to talk to her, especially the right to call yourself her father," Ichigo glared at him as the man's smile disappeared, looking to Ichigo like some sort of pest.

"So you're the one screwing my daughter, if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut or things might get worse, but not for you," he said eyeing Orihime.

"Are you threatening my client's sister?" Byakuya intervened.

"Did I? No, I'm just telling this young pup that he'd do well to play nice so we won't prolong this. It's best for Orihime if she doesn't see us fight, that's all." He smiled to Ichigo who gritted his teeth is disapproval.

"Mr. Inoue, The matter of the birth certificate, is this document you showed accurate," Byakuya handed the paper to the man.

"Please call me Noboru, "

" Noboru Inoue, please look at this document to see if this is accurate."

Noboru took his glasses out of his suit and looked at the paper on the table, " Hmm... I'm not sure !"

"You're not sure? Noboru, this is important, we need to know if what you received is falsified or accurate?" Byakuya protested.

"My memory is not working, probably a couple grand or more could jog my memory."

"You son of a bitch," Ichigo yelled.

Byakuya lifted his hand to calm the orange haired man down.

"Are you bribing my clients?" Byakuya questioned the man in front of them.

"Like I said, I'm here for compensation from years of suffering and pain. My wife god rest her soul, died five years ago of a broken heart."

Byakuya glanced at his paperwork as he corrected him, "It says that Miku Inoue, died of heart disease."

"Same difference."

"Noboru, I'll have you know I have a judge that would throw this case out with no evidence, and falsifying documents is a crime. The matter of kidnapping, Sora will fight you tooth and nail that he had every right to custody."

The man raised a brow as he looked to Sora and grinned, and took out an envelope out of his briefcase," You see I thought you might say that but I got collateral." He opened the envelope to pull out what looked like photos, first was Ichigo kissing Orihime at the hospital then others that were intimate with less clothing.

Ichigo's eyes widen as he grabbed the photos, " Where the hell did you get these?"

"Oh, you like those, well your gonna love this even more, " this time he brought out a video camera as he pressed play. Orihime couldn't see what they were looking at but she was worried at what could've gotten Ichigo so upset. The audio was very low but the moans and grunts of Orihime and Ichigo could be heard. Sora's eyes widen at the realization that he was watching his sister having sex, that he abruptly turned away. Ichigo redden from both anger and embarrassment.

Orihime, felt ashamed as she covered her face with the palm of her hand, as the tears started to form.

"I'm going to ask you again, where the hell did you get that? How the FUCK DID YOU GET IN MY FUCKING APARTMENT?" He tried to ask calmly at first but he was so angry before he knew it he was yelling.

"Funny thing, you ask the right people they'll do anything. Do you want me to raise the volume? I think it was too low." He made to raise the volume but before the men at the table could respond, they heard a small voice speak out.

"Please don't! Could you... Could you please shut it off," Orihime asked as she wiped the tears from her cheeks feeling nauseous as Isshin continued to hold her.

"You do know it's illegal to break into someone's house and video tape them without their permission?" Sora explained angrily.

"You're gonna come and talk to me about breaking and entering. How about that night you stole my daughter and the cash you took, hunh, son?"

"Is it money you want? Is this why you're using this charod like you care about Orihime?" Ulquiorra sat blankly staring at the man.

"Who are you?" He said not caring and slightly irritated.

"Ulquiorra Inoue," he said.

"Oh, the one that bitch didn't abort, would you mind your business and let the grown ups talk. Taking the family name doesn't make you my son either."

"I did not take the name Inoue on your account, but because of Sora and Orihime. You're a disgusting man and it is hard to comprehend we are from the same blood. Why don't you get straight to the point and ask what you really want. Judging from the lack of evidence, you don't have a case or you wouldn't be using these vulgar tactics, I assume you have copies and you want enough to keep quiet and not use those tapes in public. I see you also acquired a lawyer who was willing to go along with it, if it benefited him and I assume money was part of it."

Shukuro looked at Ulquiorra," I have no idea what you're implying, I mean Sora went to great lengths to hide his past, but finding the adoption paperwork of one Ulquiorra Schiffer it wasn't hard finding an existing relative. It wasn't hard finding your biological father, Ulquiorra. " Shukuro grinned.

"First that is not my father. Secondly, I'm implying that money wasn't the only thing that was part of the deal. The reason you have that welt in the first place."

Sora and Ichigo looked at Shukuro, seeing the welt for the first time as the slender man straightened his tie and continued to stare at the green eyed younger man defiantly. Noboru looked at Shukuro curiously, " Who gave you that? Orihime?"

Ichigo and Sora turned to Orihime who was being held by Isshin. Isshin saw the concerned look they both gave as he answered, " It was Ulquiorra who had given him that welt, he got to him before I did," he grinned at Shukuro as a man hell bent on enjoying hurting him.

Sora looked at his brother with questioning eyes as Ulquiorra looked to Sora as he answered, "I don't know exactly what happened, because I came later with Byakuya. Isshin had said Shukuro had taken her to see the both of you. When we came to investigate, we saw a frantic Orihime running from Shukuro who chased after her in anger. From her disheveled skirt, it looked as if he forced himself, I have no idea how far he went, I just gave him what he deserved."

Ichigo listened to everything that Ulquiorra said, once he was done he looked at Shukuro with a murderous glare as he growled out, " I WARNED YOU, " Ichigo quickly reached over grabbing Shukuro's collar, giving him a hard right as he continued to hit him until officers rushed in holding the orange man down, securing him in handcuffs. The officers were done asking if Shukuro was alright and left the room closing the door behind them.

Even though with a welt on his side and few bruises starting to appear, he smiled arrogantly at Ichigo, " Byakuya, you need to keep your client settled, or he'll be locked up for a few weeks. I'd hate to see Orihime all alone without her fiance for that long, judging from the evidence in the videos she has quite the appetite."

Ichigo stood up but forgot about being bound to the chair and table. Shukuro continued to smile.

Ichigo smiled as well," I'm glad you find this funny when I talk to Orihime and find out what you did to her you won't have that damn grin when I'm through."

"Let me save you the trouble, Kurosaki was it? She's a spitting image of her mother. She probably did anything to get her brother and her Ichigo out of trouble." Noboru said laughing.

Orihime, having enough stood up with her fist tightly at her side, "You don't know anything about me, Tsukishima propositioned me to sleep with him but was denied. He tried forcing himself, so I kneed him before it could go any further." Ichigo closed his eyes as he fumed from his nostrils as he tried to control his anger. Sora stared at his sister who continued to look at the man who was their father as she spoke, " I may look exactly like my mother but I am not her. Sora has known me and taken care of me, he's been a brother and a father. How dare you try to use me, just take what you want and leave from our lives." She raised her voice a little as she stared at him sternly.

"Oh, it seems princess has a mouth, " he grinned but soon faded into a serious look as he spoke to her, " Speak to me like that again, your going to remember why you were scared of me."

Orihime shivered a little but still held herself.

"Don't you dare threaten her," Sora spouted so upset as he gave his father a glare. "Just say what you want and leave the pictures, videos and whatever copies you have. I swear to God, I see you near her again. I'll do what I should've done a long ass time ago." He got up and leaned down to face him, " Understand dad?"

"So you finally grew a pair, fine, I'll let my lawyer draw up what I want financially," he leaned back as Shukuro drew up the papers handing it to them.

Sora looked at the amount and looked at his father like he had two heads, " You're a bastard, I can only afford half."

"You just made partner, you telling me you don't have that kind of cash," he said.

I'll give you the rest you sick asshole, and you better give us everything you have, "Ichigo glared at both Noboru and Shukuro.

"Hmm! I can only give you what I have for that amount if you want my copies that will be 50,000,000 yen on top of that amount."

Sora slammed his hand on the table as he yelled, "What game are you playing at?"

"I mean if money is an issue, Orihime could work off the debt, Shukuro how much would you pay for a night with Orihime?" Noboru asked the slender man who grinned.

Ichigo slammed the table, " Fuck you, none is touching her."

"Well, then I'll just have to sell those extra copies." He grinned.

"I will take care of everything I will write you a check now," Byakuya said writing a check as he handed it to the man.

"Byakuya, Thank..." Sora and Ichigo began to say as they were interrupted.

"No need to thank me, I also drafted a contract specifying that you will keep quiet and every photo and video you have including copies is handed over; including negatives, the video camera, and flash drive as well. "

"Here are the copies and originals and thank you for the check." He handed it to Shukuro, as he signed the contract handing it back to Byakuya. "See, that wasn't so hard, we should have lunch sometimes," he grinned.

"Go to hell," Ichigo spat out.

Shukuro got up and knocked on the door speaking to the officers, stating that all charges were dropped and they were free to go. The officers uncuffed Ichigo as he rubbed his wrist. Orihime hugged him tightly giving him a kiss. They left the police station, Ichigo walking hand in hand with Orihime. Byakuya, continued to tell Sora it was unnecessary to pay him back, since he was partner. They shook hands as he made to leave as his chauffeur arrived.

They saw Shukuro speaking to Noboru as they seemed delighted, they both looked in their direction and grinned. Orihime out of pure drive removed her hand from Ichigo's grip and headed towards their direction.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled following her, he grabbed her arm as the men she headed towards looked at her with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as her brothers were behind him confused as well.

"I .. I just want to ask him something?" Orihime asked as he let her go, hesitant at first.

"Came to give daddy a hug goodbye?" He quirked a brow.

"Do you have a picture of her?" She asked with solemn eyes.

He knew who she meant without asking as he removed his wallet, finding a picture and handing it to her. It was a picture their parent's much younger, he looked so much like Sora as he smiled standing next to an auburn haired girl who was somewhat identical to her, with a nervous smile. Orihime touched the picture on the right side that seemed like it had been ripped, like a part of the picture was missing.

"Who else was in the picture?" She looked up at him as he furrowed his eyes.

"No one important," he looked at her.

"It probably hurt that you once loved her and she didn't return the feelings. The person in the picture was it someone close to you both that she loved." He didn't answer as he continued to look at her, " The jealousy turned to anger than to hate, so you wanted us to feel what she made you feel." She said through sadden eyes.

"I think you shouldn't meddle in other people's business, " he snatched the photo and put it back in his wallet upset.

"That picture was a time when you were both different people, happier times. It's probably the only picture you have."

He chewed his bottom lip as if thinking, he made to walk away.

"I don't hate you," She whispered.

He turned in her direction once more as he looked at her dumbfounded.

"I feel sorry for you. Your hate destroyed what could have been, you chose to let that hurt consume you, it's sad. You could've had the love of your children, instead you're now alone." She said sounding heartbroken. She saw his anger rise as he grew upset, Ichigo saw him get closer to Orihime, but only stood a few inches from her.

"I don't need your sympathy princess, I'm just fine." He paused for a moment searching her face not saying anything but then began to chuckle, " You should hate me, if it wasn't for your brother you would be right alongside your mother, fucking everything that walked, watching that video you would've made it big in porn and whoring."

SLAP!

Orihime could not believe what she had done, it was impulse she had slapped him.

"You little fucking bitch," she saw the red hand mark that started to develop as he raised his fist to strike her, she shielded herself but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see Sora had grabbed his father's hand and Ichigo was holding her as he used himself to shield her.

Noboru looked at Sora with murderous intent but he pulled his arm from his son's hold as he continued to stare at him.

"You will never put your hands on her again." They both stared at each other as he chuckled

"Or what," he grinned but Sora showed his murderous glare as the older man's grin disappeared, " Well, that's our cue to leave, it's been fun but daddy has to go," he left aggravated as Shukuro looked at Orihime and waved. Ichigo held her and glared. Everyone watched as they were gone from sight.

Sora turned around and looked to see Orihime just staring unaware of everything around her. "Orihime, why would you speak to him? " Sora asked.

She looked at Sora opening her mouth but nothing came out as she ran into his arms and everything seemed to come out in an anguished cry. Sora held her, glad to have her in his arms again, wrapping his arms around her as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry...I ...I just wanted to see a picture of her, I ….I just thought I was right about him hurting.." She stopped as Sora lifted her chin and looked at her.

"You're right, Hime! But he's far from saving, that man in that photo is long gone. It's sad like you said, he missed out on an honest and intelligent boy, " as he looked to Ulquiorra," and knowing a girl who's exceptional and kind. I love you both so much. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me Hime? I never meant what I told you that night." Orihime saw her brother hurting as tears started to fall down his face. Orihime held him tighter laying her head on his chest.

" You were angry and said things you wish you took back, but I know you Sora, you never saw me as mother? I mean I do look like her..."

"Only her looks Hime, nothing else. I should have never said it, how could I treat you so awful when all you wanted was to be with the person you wanted. You've never done anything to make me doubt or distrust you, I had no right to start doing it now."

He looked hurt as he stared at his sister as she listened to him smiling. Ichigo felt somewhat guilty watching something so private between siblings. Ichigo whispered to his father. " Let's give them a moment."

They walked a small distance from Sora and Orihime, as Isshin began to talk, " Ichigo, you know you haven't visited and Karin and Yuzu are upset that you never told them but had to hear it from Orihime instead. "

"I know, it's just everything happened so fast," he said looking at his fiance with content, he saw her brother wipe the tears away as she continued to smile.

"Tell them I'm sorry and I'll visit them soon."

'Wham' he blocked his father's fist before he had the chance to get a blow to the head. HE tripped his father making him lose his balance as he fell, " Would you cut that shit out, we are in front of the police station." he shouted irritated as he received looks from passersby. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off as he saw his son still watching his fiance.

"I'm sorry," his father said seriously. Ichigo looked at him confused.

"Sorry, for what?"

"If I had known about that sleazy lawyer, I wouldn't have let her go. I had this suspicion when I looked at him, but she said it was okay. I should of went with my gut." he said feeling guilty.

Ichigo nodded looking at the floor, " Nah, it's my fault I should've never let her follow me to the station. Plus, you didn't know about that asshole."

Isshin nodded as he looked at his son in concentration, 'I'll watch out for my future daughter – in- law better, I'm glad she was able to take care of herself."

Ichigo nodded as he stood waiting patiently, avoiding his father's gaze. Sora held Orihime, with Ulquiorra following behind as they walked towards Ichigo and Isshin.

"Ichigo could we talk alone for a few moments?" She smiled through puffy red eyes. He looked at Sora and then to Orihime as he answered, " Sure!"

The auburn haired and the orange haired couple walked hand in hand as they sat on a bench as their on lookers waited.

"I can see why my children love her, especially my son," Isshin said with a grin watching the couple talk. Sora looked at Isshin acknowledging that he was talking to him.

"The first woman Ichigo ever loved was his mother, and when Karin and Yuzu were born he grew to love them just the same. When we lost my wife, we had lost a part of ourselves. I lost a wife but I had children that needed me. Ichigo took it the hardest but his sisters were there for support. As he got older he went on dates but he seem disappointed and upset, I think he had no idea what caused the emptiness, why he was such in a rush to find love. The pain of his mother's death still haunted him and he was searching for someone to measure up to her."

As a father, I was heartbroken as were his sisters. The girls remember Masaki from their memories or from what I told them or Ichigo. So when Ichigo brought a girl home it broke their hearts to see Ichigo trying so hard to make it work but after meeting them, they instantly knew that it wouldn't last. Yuzu and Karin prayed Ichigo would have someone perfect for him. I'm so happy that they had found her, all this time without even knowing."

Sora seemed to listen to the older man's words intently as he looked at his sister. He heard his brother speak, " Did you ever meet Misaki, Sora?" Ulquiorra asked overhearing the conversation.

"No, she had died .. before I had the chance of meeting her, in college he hardly talked about her but when he did you can see himself brighten at the thought of her before he completely shut down. He described her as..." Before Sora continued Isshin finished his sentence.

" That she had a smile as bright as the sun, the sweetest, caring, and unselfish person you'll ever meet. My son was right, aside from my children I see her in them everyday. No one held a candle to her in my children's eyes, that is until Orihime came along," he smiled reminiscing as Sora's eyes widen.

"Sure Yuzu and Karin talked about meeting Orihime through Tatsuki at school. I saw it as a faze but when Orihime went to different school, they were heartbroken. They kept in touch but as a father I became curious, my daughter's described your sister's qualities and I thought they over exaggerated. But when I met Orihime, I understood. My wife was extraordinarily beautiful inside and out, it's rare to find someone like that. When she died it felt like my children were robbed so young and it wasn't fair they knew her for such a short amount of time."

"Isshin, I get a sense you're trying to convey or ask Sora something in your story," Ulquiorra said straight forward. Isshin looked at the younger brother as he grinned before continuing. "I know, it's a lot to ask, but please don't rob my children of Orihime. More specifically, my son, he's finally found what he's been searching for."

"I understand and I realize that now. It was my mistake when I tried to keep her to myself. How could I keep two people who were meant for each other, " he said looking at the two talk.

As Orihime sat on the bench with Ichigo, she saw his face etched in a worried state.

"You okay, Orihime?" He said as he watched her nod yes and gave him a small smile.

"If you hadn't kneed Tsukishima he would of..." He gripped the sides of the bench as he closed his eyes in anger.

"Would you have stopped seeing me, if he had forced himself?" She looked down ashamed. She felt his hand touch her side arm as he leaned down to kiss her when she turned to look at him. He nodded 'no' as he held her in his arms.

"Why would I hate you for what he did or didn't do, if he went that far, I'm afraid those handcuffs wouldn't have stopped me from hurting him, " he felt her tense up at the anger in his voice.

"Did he do anything else or say anything?" He whispered trying to keep his tone down.

"He didn't want money just me and if I gave him what he wanted he would have made things easier for Sora and you. But I... I couldn't," he heard her voice begin to crack.

"Fucking bastard," he yelled as she jumped, " he was lying, your father wanted money and if they could manipulate anything to their benefit they would."

She nodded, " I'm sorry I should have known."

"No, Orihime you don't think like them, you would never think of something like what those two sick fucks came up with."

"Everyone at that table saw us Ichigo, and the rest heard, " she redden in embarrassment as she hid with her hands.

"He gave us what he had, he can't use it on us again."

"I know but Shukuro knew what I looked like as he was touching me, and Sora saw me..."

"Orihime, don't let them take what we shared together. No one's more pissed off then me knowing those sick bastards watched something so intimate between us. Don't let them destroy that, I know I'm asking a lot but please."

She looked up to see sadden amber eyes as she leaned up to kiss him passionately. She released herself from the kiss to catch her breath as she began to talk.

"I need to be with my brothers for a couple of days, I wanted to get my stuff so I can move in with you if that's okay with you?"

Ichigo grinned as he gave her a kiss on her head.

"Of course, Is Sora okay with this?"

"Yes, and No," she sighed," he's okay with us being together just sad to see me go. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna stay at my dad's. Karin and Yuzu are upset, I haven't visited them and upset that you told them about our engagement and not me." He smiled when her eyes widen as she smiled nervously. "Sorry," she whispered as she continued to smile.

"It's okay! It's good to see you smiling again," he said hugging her.

"It's good to see you smiling too," she said hugging him in return. They both got up walking towards the group of onlookers.

Ichigo gave her a kiss before letting her hand go " I'll see you in a few days, I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as she walked towards Sora and Ulquiorra. Before they parted Ichigo and Sora stared at each other, saying nothing just acknowledging through a simple head gesture. When they turned to leave, Ichigo turned to his father and patted his shoulder, " Can you give me a ride home, so I can get clothes, I'm gonna visit you guys for a few days."

"What happened with Orihime-chan?" He started to sound annoying like he was about to cry. Ichigo rolled his eyes, " She's going to be with her brothers for a few days and move back in with me."

"That's my boy! You have made your father proud, I now have the most gorgeous daughter- in-law. I will have the most beautiful grandchildren, I will be the envy of all grandparents. Do you hear Masaki?" The older Kurosaki screamed to the heavens.

"Would you shut the hell up, your too loud and people are staring. They already think what I think, that you're an insane old man." Ichigo's eye twitched as he heard him start to whimper. Ichigo continued walking with his father to his car, he rolled his eyes but he smirked, because inside he was excited Orihime was his and he was trying everything to contain his happiness.

* * *

Please...Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Forgive me about that little thing I did with Orihime, but that manga chapter of Shukuro in Bleach when Orihime first meets him. He seemed like a pedophile to me, but he also was handsome too (Damn you Kubo and making the men in Bleach look like eye candy-lol). I also had to put dear ole' dad because that's one of those things that bothered me in my mind, what would Orihime do if she ever met her father. Thanks again, I still have more to write, so please be patient. This chapter was short but stressful. LOL


	14. Chapter 14

Okay! I get a sense from people's comments that they wanted justice. I really understand that growing up with an uncle who worked as a police officer making his way up to be an ATF agent, you hear a lot of stories. Especially hearing stories that when it comes to politics or money there is a lot of corruption in the police force and legal system. I'm sorry if you felt that the last chapter felt unfinished but I wanted to convey that when they were faced with something they always feared or so corrupted, they were able to stay strong and face it. I think even if they went to court to sue the father or Tsukishima for the devious things they planned, the thought of them using that tape once (imagine if he used that sex tape even if they tried to remove it, the damage is done). I think deep down Sora felt Orihime's image was more important than money. But I did love your reviews, please don't ever think you negative or good reviews will upset me, I'll love them anyways.

This chapter is focused mostly on Grimmjow and Nel because I'm trying to see where this story is going to head, I'm thinking of the Rukia and Renji a planned week at the Kuchiki hot springs with family and friends and of course the wedding. not sure! = ) Enjoy!

* * *

Grimmjow looked over the prints for Pantera's latest engine model. He had been working with the mechanics and been in meetings all day. Now he was looking it over, signing off for the okay. He'd been working hard these past few days but nothing seemed to take her off his mind. He signed the necessary paperwork and leaned back in his leather work chair and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez?" His assistant said over his desk's intercom nervously.

"I thought I said I didn't want interruptions." He said irritated.

"I.. I know it's just, I have a Mr. Jushiro Ukitake here and he says he's part owner and wants to discuss important business. I wanted to speak to you before I directed him to leave."

He exhaled and sat up straightening himself, "Fuck!"

"Ex... Excuse me, sir?" The assistant stuttered.

"Not you, just send him in."

The door opened to reveal his assistant a young man in a suit who was jittery, as he nervously let the white-haired man in question in. He entered smiling delightfully to the assistant as he bowed to him in thanks.

The assistant did the same and bowed to Grimmjow as he quickly closed the door. Jushiro could see the irritated look of the man in front of him as he nervously smiled.

"May I have a seat," he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Grimmjow was straightening out his desk as he cleared the prints, " Sure!"

"Working hard I see. I'm sorry to have interrupted you by stopping by."

"So why did you?" he said straight and to the point as he finished clearing his desk, leaning back in his chair staring at him. " Last I checked your not part owner anymore, Neliel is."

Jushiro nodded in agreement and had a guilty smile, " That's true, I came by to make that official I just needed your signature." He handed him the documents as he looked it over showing that his silent partner had a name now, also showing Jushiro transferring his portion of ownership of Pantera to his goddaughter Neliel Oderschvank.

"You could have left this with my lawyer, you didn't have to give it to me personally," he said as he signed and handed it back to him.

"I guess your right, I just want to handle this face to face," as his smile seemed to avoid the younger man's glare.

"Cut the bullshit, why are you really here?" He noticed the man across from him smile diminish to a serious scowl.

"I wanted to talk to you since our last encounter."

Grimmjow began to grin, " Talk? About what, the birds and the bees? I think it's a little late for that," he chuckled.

Jushiro looked at him finding his joke not amusing, "I'm glad you find it amusing, care to joke about anything else I missed out with my son?" He furrowed his eyes at the blue haired man who stopped grinning completely.

"What, you thought we could play catch and I'll start calling you dad?"

"I'm not expecting anything, just a chance for you to get to know me."

"Pshh, and what for so you can get to know me? Not gonna happen."

"Why all this animosity towards me? At the time when I thought you were someone else's son you know damn well I wanted to raise you as my own."

Grimmjow raised a brow and sat silently as he looked at his wall. Jushiro looked at the direction of what he was staring at, his wall held his company awards and trophies he received for being #1 in Tokyo's Car Products."

Jushiro walked up from his seat to the wall and smiled, " Nel said you like showing off your achievements, she also said your house has a wall of trophies except they are more personal school trophies and driving awards from races. To someone who doesn't know, might suspect it as arrogance but your display it as a way of telling yourself that you needed no one's help to accomplish it."

Grimmjow continued to listen intrigued, he saw the man walk by his awards and stop suddenly, he reached in to take out a displayed old blue toy sports car. He smiled but it seemed to diminish quickly as it came, he seemed upset as he placed the simple toy car back in its place.

"I did watch you from afar and most of your games at school I always made the time to attend. I'd work of course but I'd find the time to watch her son for her since she couldn't be there. I had to attend hidden, your grandfather had gotten word that I had visited you when you were very young, and put a stop to that or he'd involve the cops if I spoke to you again."

Grimmjow furrowed his eyes, searching for some memory, confused that he couldn't remember. Jushiro saw his confusion as he went on to elaborate, " I don't blame you for forgetting my face, you did remember our encounter," he reached for the toy car again.

"I only saw you as a baby when your mother was alive. So after her death and your grandfather's custody battle with me had gone by. I visited the dojo when you were six to find you practicing with instructors when they left I found you upset. Secretly taking out a box you were hiding in the dojo's floorboards. Inside were little cars and you had this huge grin as you played with them," Jushiro pretended to drive the toy car in the air as he smiled. Grimmjow began to feel uncomfortable as Jushiro continued.

 _"I made myself known and asked what you got there, you were upset as you stood up and said 'Nothing' but I picked up the car. 'It doesn't look look that way, it looks like cars,' You were afraid, as you started to plead with me, 'Please, don't tell my grandfather he'll take them away.'_

 _'Don't worry, I won't! Your secrets safe with me.' You were of course relieved and then became suspicious as you asked, 'Who are you, I've never seen you here before?'_

 _'I was a friend of your mother's, I just came by to see how her son is.'_

 _'You knew my mother?" you asked so interestedly._

 _'Yes, I knew her when I was your age.'_

 _'Wow, how come grandfather never told me about you?'_

 _'Your grandfather is very strict. I used to be his student, so I left and he became very upset with me.'_

 _'I know what you mean,' you said as you held your cars. 'Grandfather wants me to train to be a great fighter, but I do want to be the best but I also love cars. I found these cars on the playground where kids left them behind.' You had this aggravated face._

 _'What's wrong?' I asked you._

 _'I never find my favorite color car, I found red, green, and black but...'_

 _'Let me guess you like blue,' I said as you brightened up and quickly nodded yes._

 _'Would you like me to find you a blue one?' You nodded yes with your toothy grin. We were talking until we heard someone enter, you rushed to hide the cars. An Instructor came in and saw me with you, he asked for you to go see your grandfather, you seemed disappointed as you did what you were told. The instructor said nothing to me as I left but I received a visit from Master Genrai. He told me I was forbidden to make contact but would revert to using cops. I visited you one last time, finding you outside crying but it soon evaporated when you saw me, you hesitated and looked around._

 _'Grandfather said you were someone I shouldn't talk to because you're a bad man, he yelled at me because I said you were a not a bad man.' I saw your hurt face and felt guilty bringing you into our argument._

 _"I'm sorry, he's upset with me and took it out on you. Look I brought something," I said handing you a small box. You opened it up and picked up the blue sports car so excitedly that you jumped into my arms and hugged me saying 'Thank you.' I told you to always do what you loved, to not let anyone tell you any different. If cars are what you love then continue to learn about them, handing you a book. I told you when you learned how to read fluently that it would tell you all you needed to know about cars. I stood to leave when I felt you grab my arm, 'Are you, my father?' You asked with a sorrowful face._

 _I told you 'no just a friend,' you were so disappointed like you wanted me to say 'yes' to take you away from there, 'I wish you were, can I be your friend then, just like mommy was?' you asked smirking I nodded 'yes' waving goodbye. I didn't have the heart to tell you that this was the last time we would see each other."_

Jushiro took the toy car and placed it back down, he stood there very still for awhile. Grimmjow started to feel the pit of his stomach start to twist as he did remember the man giving him a car that day. It started to become clear and not just a faded memory. He remembered Jushiro having shorter hair but it had been him, " I was so upset when you never showed up after that day, but I quickly directed my anger to my grandfather, in some ways I had a feeling it was that son of a bitch. I was used to him taking away anything that made me happy." Grimmjow 's eyes widen as he heard a glass shatter to find Jushiro had punched the wall so hard that some frames had fallen from the walls. The man began to laugh at himself, "I seem to not know my own strength."

He saw that glass had fallen on his fist as it began to bleed and swell, just then his assistant bolted in and looked at the blood coming from the white haired man and at his boss.

"Should I call security?"

"Nah, it's fine just close the door," the assistant was hesitant at first but Grimmjow gave him a cold stare and quickly closed the door.

Jushiro took a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it hard around his hand.

"I apologize, please send the damage cost to my office, "as he took out a card and placed it on his desk.

"That's okay. I'll feel like more of an asshole. Don't worry about it."

He nodded as he made to leave when he stopped," What did you mean by more of a …"

"Asshole," he laughed at his father's fear of cursing.

"Yes, What did you mean by that?"

"It means I directed my anger on a dad not being here that I kept those awards on display so that one day when I saw the fucker I would throw it his face. So that I can say look you prick, look what I accomplished without you," he started to laugh as he continued,"All that build up anger and hate towards a faceless father, it's sort of pointless now that you're here."

"Yeah, now that I look back I'm even more upset with your grandfather...he made me lie to you. I told him as much when I spoke to him in front of his board members, that I would take his seat but I couldn't forgive him."

"Sorry for being such a dick, it's gonna take some getting used to." Grimmjow chuckled fiddling with his papers.

"Don't apologize, I understand your anger but I'm glad that you're at least giving me a chance and for that I'm grateful."

Grimmjow nodded as he avoided Jushiro's stare, looking down.

"I'm glad we had this talk," he saw his son nod but continued to push forward, " I would also be grateful if you could talk with my goddaughter as well."

He looked up as he scowled at his father, " That's pushing it, besides she ended it, not me."

"I have no idea where your heart is for Nel-chan but understand from my experience. That the time I got to spend with your mother I will cherish forever, being with her was all that mattered. I'm glad I loved her and now I know she loved me. Is Nel-chan all you think about? Do you feel an emptiness without her by your side? Would it hurt knowing if she were to find someone else? With that I leave you, I must be on my way." He knew his words held weight on his son as he saw him glare at him in anger, as he smiled and nodded leaving out of his office.

He was left alone to try to make sense from his father's counsel, " Thank you for the fatherly advice," he muttered as he leaned back into his chair and shouted, "FUCK!" His assistant ran in with enthusiasm as he asked, " Is everything okay, Mr. Jaegerjaquez?"

"No, shut the fucking door," he yelled, as his assistant regretting coming in, quickly shut the door.

* * *

Nel was almost a few miles from her home when she heard a familiar voice calling her name as the car pulled up to the side. She continued to jog as she looked to the side seeing Kugo smiling and waving as he drove slowly near her as she ran.

"Looks exhausting, need a ride?" As he appreciated watching her breasts move up and down as she jogged.

She stopped to catch her breath, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She smiled as she shook her head, "It's...supposed to be...exhausting...but it feels...good," she said between breaths.

He had already stopped his car as he pulled to the side, turning off the ignition. He stepped out of his car and leaned against his car door and stared at her, seeing his heated look as she lifted her brow. She wore black running tights and a lime green sports bra, she was running for awhile with sweat all over her exposed flesh. She drank her bottle and used her towel to wipe the sweat off her head again.

"So are you gonna talk or are you just gonna stand there and ogle me the whole time?" She grinned.

Kugo chuckled, "Was I that obvious?" He laughed more when she glared at him.

"I'm not some naive girl, and I'm used to it. So why did you interrupt my afternoon run?" She asked.

"Well, I saw a pretty girl running so of course, it caught my eye when I noticed it was you I just had to say hello." He said.

She noticed he wasn't wearing a suit but a wife beater that exposed his muscular arms with black sweatpants, she looked up to see him grin, "Now who's ogling who?"

"I'm also not blind either, I admit it when I see a hot guy."

"You always so straight forward?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, bad habit I picked up from my father."

"Not really a bad habit, but a guy could take it as flirting."

"Hmm, I guess Tatsuki was right," she giggled, "She said if I kept it up, guys might get the wrong idea."

"Especially having a jealous boyfriend, that really won't fly too well."

Her smile faded as she avoided the conversation with a hurt expression, "Yeah, so where were you headed?"

Kugo noticed her avoidance and played along, "Just back home." She nodded as she drank from her bottle avoiding his eyes.

"Speaking of Grimmjow." He started to say.

"Don't!" She said harshly. "We're separated so I'm not in the mood to talk about him."

Kugo raised a brow and chuckled, shaking his head, " What a dumbass."

"I said stop Kugo, plus he wasn't the one who ended it."

He scrunched his brows downward," Poor guy, a flirt, and a heartbreaker."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." He waved his hands in defense, seeing her angry eyes, " Sorry, my bad."

"What's your problem with him anyways?"

Kugo leaned up from his car and walked up to her, " I guess you can say we've been rivals since high school, as you noticed we like the same things; pretty girls and fast cars. It's always been like that between us, we would always show off, him being more of a prick about it. He never had a problem, we both admired our cars and girls we were with. Hell, we even exchanged."

"Cars?"

"Hell no! Women," he made a face, shaking his head at how ridiculous the thought of giving his car away. "It seems your different, one he's not willing to share. I can see that now." He leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"Well... I don't know what you thought but I'm not a groupie. Sorry to disappoint."

"Nah, I figured as much, doesn't hurt to try," he said grinning as he saw her breathing start to sound heavier with him near. He continued to look at her with a heated stare, as it was getting difficult for her to breath. They were both jolted out of staring at each other when they heard a familiar growl.

"Oi!" Nel looked to see Grimmjow shouting, getting out of his car, which he had parked near Kugo's. He stared at Kugo, who was a little too close to Nel, the black haired man looked at him as if his presence annoyed him.

"I'm sorry am I fucking interrupting something?" Grimmjow snarled as the two men stared hard at one another.

"As a matter of fact, yeah," Kugo said annoyingly. Grimmjow eyes saw past him to Nel and could see what she was wearing and the sweat that shined off her body didn't help sedate the urge inside him.

"Nel, can we talk?," she could see his longing stare then at Kugo with a glare, urging him to move.

"What is it, Grimmjow?" She asked irritated.

"I want to talk to you in private," he said.

"Then I guess it wasn't that important, " she shot back.

He made to walk up to her when he felt a hand prevent him. He looked down at the hand blocking him belonging to Kugo.

"It seems to me the girl doesn't want to be bothered."

Grimmjow pushed his hand away as he stood face to face with Kugo, "Are you testing me Kugo, cause who the fuck said you could tell what to do?"

"Like I said she seems like she doesn't want to be bothered with your sorry ass."

"So now you know what Nel wants, huh? I like to hear it from her own mouth. So Fuck off," Grimmjow growled as both men stared daggers at each other.

Nel grabbed Grimmjow's arm and walked a little distance away, he continued looking at Kugo as he was dragged and pushed against the wall, seeing an aggravated Nel.

"What is it, Grimmjow?"

"This all could have been avoided if we did this shit in the first fucking place, " he mouthed out. She looked at him wide-eyed then made to walk away, having enough. He grabbed her arm, placing her softly against the wall as he stood inches from her, staring into her fierce eyes. He pointed at her as he began to talk, "You can be pissed all you want but your gonna fucking hear what I have to say."

Kugo made to see if Nel needed any help as he walked closer, Grimmjow saw his movements in the corner of his eye," I suggest you tell this fucker to stay where he is or I'll put him there permanently."

Nel saw the seriousness as she looked to Kugo, "I'm okay, Kugo. We're just talking." Kugo nodded as he sat and leaned against his car. Grimmjow was satisfied as he looked to the woman in front of him, seeing sweat still glistening against her cleavage as it trickled down to her lower waist with her pants hugging her hips tightly. He banged the wall hard as she saw his eyes close in aggravation, she grinned waiting for him to talk, " So what seems to be the problem?" She said.

He saw her grin, which only frustrated him more, " It's hard to think with you wearing that shit on," he said with a slight groan.

"You've seen me nude and you're having a hard time with my workout clothes?" Her eyebrow scrunched in confusion.

"That's the problem! I'm picturing you with nothing on," he said finger gliding down the side of her arm. She started to feel it become even hotter as her cheeks began to flush, "Grimmjow, stop messing around and tell me what you want to talk about," she said trying to avoid his stare as she continued to redden.

"I saw my father today," he said skimming his hand down her stomach, "He made me realize what had been plaguing me all this time. I knew what it was but I was running from it."

She closed her eyes feeling him continuing to touch her, " What was plaguing you?" She said breathlessly.

"Commitment! You're all that I fucking think about, with us separated it's been driving me crazy. I haven't fucked in a week," he leaned down kissing her neck.

"Grimmjow, so what you're horny, why don't you call someone?" She shrugged him off looking peeved.

"That's just it, I can't"

"Why, because you erased them?" She said in an unimpressed tone.

"No, I don't want some other girl or a fucking one night stand. It's like I want something more." She felt him play with the rim of her pants as she moved his hands aside.

"Grimmjow, Stop!" She said as he noticed her embarrassment, looking at Kugo.

Grimmjow's glare returned as he turned back to her after seeing what she was staring at, " You know the only thing he wants is to fuck you and piss me off."

"It's the same thing you wanted."

"That's not all I want from you, Nel. Jeez, are you even listening?" He said rubbing his hair in frustration.

She folded her arms and leaned against the wall as she perked up her brow giving him a look to carry on.

"I want more with you, just try giving me a chance, I've had my walls up for so long, just be patient with me."

"So is this an experiment?" She started to say, " I had already given you my heart and you completely ignored it by making jokes. Now, you're asking me to wait for you with you offering nothing in return? I'm... I'm sorry my heart can't take you not having the same feelings for me. "She looked away as he leaned up to reach in his pocket. He handed her a small beaten up box that had a little crayon writings that said 'KEEP OUT' and 'DO NOT OPEN.'

"Here!" He said as she made to grab it.

She looked at him confused,"What's this?" She murmured seeing him walk away.

He opened his car door and she could see his sadness through his forced grin.

"Just returning what you offered me, I guess you can do whatever you want with it. Keep it or throw it away." He entered his car, starting the ignition driving off with tires screeching as he sped off.

Kugo seemed to take interest as he walked up to Nel curiously, as he stared at the beaten up box, "What's that?"

She shrugged her shoulders confused as well, taking the top off seeing a small blue toy sports car. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach, feeling guilty. She had no idea how this toy represented him, but she knew it was extremely important. He was giving her more than his heart, so much deeper but a part of his soul. He saw the surprised look she gave as she began to cry. Kugo grinned shaking his head, " Fuck me, don't tell him I told you this but I can see that what he gave you means more than a piece of shit toy."

She nodded smiling through tears as Kugo sighed, " I can't believe I'm doing this shit, just go to him."

She smiled as she walked up to him leaning up to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, you're a sweet guy."

"I might have to take back everything I said, that hug and kiss, might make you rethink twice about calling me a sweet guy." He grinned as they parted.

"But if he fucks up again, you know where I'm at."

She nodded and smiled as she made to leave, "Wait, let me give you a ride."

* * *

She reached Grimmjow's place in no time with the help of Kugo as she thanked him again and waved goodbye. She looked at herself in the reflection as she was opening the glass doors that she was still wearing her workout clothes. She opened the doors to the lobby anyway, asking the front desk to ring Grimmjow. The gentlemen nodded and directed her to the elevator, turning the key and touching the penthouse floor button.

As she waited in the elevator holding the worn out box tightly, she became nervous. She didn't know what to say or how this was going to play out, was this even a good idea, the elevator doors opened to reveal a sour faced Grimmjow waiting for her. He stood there silent as he leaned against the wall in front of elevator doors as she got out. He noticed she was still holding the box in hand but said nothing. She started to feel uncomfortable as she rubbed her arms, looking down trying to think of what to say. Her thoughts were interrupted by his gruff voice, " How did you get here so fast, that asshole drop you off?"

"If you meant Ginjo, then yes, and leave him out of this. He's really a sweet guy." She said as she saw him grin and raise up from the wall. He walked towards her and stopped to look at her, "Really, is that why you came, to drop this off so you can meet Mr. Sweet Guy?" He snickered and started to walk off as he angrily kicked his door open and entered his home. Nel hurriedly followed him, finding him heading to his bar. He turned to find her confused look, "Just toss it on the couch, and you can leave." He said referring to the tattered box.

"That's not why I came, you idiot." She slammed the door, "Why don't you stop running your mouth and jump to conclusions and just ask." He eyed her as he drank a glass of hard liquor wiping his mouth.

"So why is Neliel here then?" He said placing his cup down.

She placed the box on the table and took out the car, placing it on the table. "I came here to thank you, I don't know the story behind this toy but it probably means a lot to you. I want to find out more and I want all of you if you're serious about trying," she nervously said playing with her fingers.

"What about Kugo?" He asked perking up his eyebrow.

"There's nothing between us if that's what you think," she said upset.

He moved away from the bar, walking towards the table as he touched the car with his finger, watching her expression. She started to get irritated as he just stood there saying nothing. She threw up her hands and yelled, " Aargh, what is it you don't believe me, to be perfectly honest I wasn't interested, we were just talking."

"Flirting," Grimmjow intervened.

"Talking!" She corrected, " and I may have hugged and kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

Grimmjow raised a brow, as she interrupted him before he said anything.

"I get he wants to do more with me I get it I'm not stupid, if we're going to be together we need to trust each other."

"I never said I don't trust you, Nel. He's the one I don't.."

"I can take care of myself, you forget I train," she fumed.

"Really?" He moved closer, she backed away with a stance keeping her distance from him. He grinned as he made to grab her arm but she grabbed his arm using his weight to flip him on his back as he hit the floor hard. He made to kick from under her but she flipped back avoiding it. She faced him as she saw him flip up from the floor and stand. He grinned and raised a brow as she stretched out her arm in a stance and beckoned with her hand for him to come.

He made a stance as he walked quickly to her left when she made to block his strike from the left; he quickly faked to the right grabbing her arm and twisting her around as he held both her arms as he was behind her. She tried freeing herself but his grip was too strong, pulling her closer and whispering in her ear, "What was that about training?" She could hear the amusement in his voice. She started to feel his grip loosen as one of his hands began to explore her body. She took this opportunity to elbow him in the gut and taking his arm once again and flipping him to the ground. She climbed on him preventing him from getting up. He leaned down on the floor, arms folded in the back of his head just relaxing and grinning. She grinned as well, "I win," she giggled.

"Bullshit, that was a dirty cheap shot."

"It's not my fault you were distracted, " she grinned as she leaned down closer giving him a kiss. She made to get up when he quickly held her hips down, she could feel his arousal start to harden. He saw her expression change from surprise to embarrassment. His hands moved up from her hips to touch her skin on her stomach and back, hearing her sigh as his hands moved more to her breasts.

"We haven't established if we're back together," she said through his ministrations.

He growled as he sat up and forcibly kissed her, entering her mouth with his tongue. He rolled over laying her on the floor. With lips still locked as he used his right hand to enter between her legs, forcing his finger into her entrance, "Oh, I'm establishing it right now." He said licking her neck tasting the salt from her sweat. He continued with his ministrations, entering in and out, frustrated trying to get better access with her tights being in the way. Removing her shoes and sliding her pants off as she moaned out, "Grimmjow!."

"You naughty girl, you weren't wearing any panties?" He grinned watching her flushed face.

"I never wear panties when I'm working out or sleeping," she said as she moaned when he parted her legs and entered her with his fingers once more.

"Good to know," as his fingers started to pump into her faster.

"mmmm Grimmjow...but I'm serious ….you can't change the subject ….by distracting me..."

He stopped, removing his finger as he opened her legs wider as he leaned down to taste her clit.

"Oh god, Grimmjow... your not... listening. mmmmm."

He was taking his time to lick every inch of her womanhood, as she continued to moan as he sucked her juices. He felt her hands grab his head as her fingers explored his blue hair. She arched up when he darted his tongue deeper, holding her hips in place pushing her closer into his mouth as he groaned from his hardness.

He continued to lick her saying nothing as she continued to squirm and moan.

"I'm...mmmm still upset," she felt him stop suddenly to look up at her, she had both shock and disappointment all over her face, as she looked at him confused at the sudden abruptness.

"Still upset, so you want me to stop?" She looked at him with her face red as she nodded 'no.' He grinned as he continued to please her.

"A girl...mmmm. Could get used to this," she moaned but screamed out in satisfaction when he bit her most intimate area, feeling the incredible feel of pain mixed with pleasure.

* * *

The whole time I'm listening to Junichi Suwabe, Grimmjow's Japanese voice actor on youtube as I was writing this chapter. His voice is just OMG, I also love his laugh lol. But Like I said I'm still trying to see how my story is going to continue and eventually end, but don't worry they will have happy endings, I don't like have heartbroken endings. I don't want to be mean on my first story.


	15. Chapter 15

Man, did I have writer's block! It just sucks when I'm at work and then an idea comes to mind so I have to jot it down in my notes, having to wait to get home. I'm happy with what I was able to write. The beginning will be a little sad because due to the healing process from what happened in the previous chapters, more specifically chapter 13. Then it's more friendly teasing and fun.

* * *

"I don't speak to criminals," Karin said as she changed the channels, staring at the TV totally ignoring her brother. The orange haired man rolled his eyes aggravated, he had to go through this whole ordeal of getting arrested, now having to deal with his sister's indifference towards him.

"Karin, dad already told me he told you girl's what happened, so would you cut it out. Where's Yuzu?" She continued to stare at the TV still being mute as she pointed upstairs. Ichigo shook his head as he grabbed his bags and went upstairs.

After, settling his bags in his old room he ventured off to find Yuzu. He found her in her room that she shared with Karin. Even though Yuzu explained to him that she didn't want to take his old room because she didn't want him to feel unwelcome. I guess he could understand not wanting to come and visit to find his old room look like a stuffed animal's paradise. He gently knocked on the door as he heard a muffled 'come in'. Opening the door he found his blonde headed sister laying on her bed face down on her pillow.

He entered looking around the room, Karin's wall held posters of her favorite soccer players and her shelves held her sport's trophies, Yuzu part of the room had stuffed animal decor the wall held Tokyo's #1 J-drama's heartthrob. He smiled, they were twins but complete opposites who were so in sync with each other. He sat besides Yuzu, on her bed trying to find the right words to say when she turned her head to acknowledge him. He saw the puffy redness around her eyes from crying and he instantly felt guilty. Yuzu saw Ichigo's dejected eyes and instantly sat up wiping her eyes, "Ichi-nii..." She began to say as she felt his hand pat her head.

"Yuzu, there's no need to cry for a dumb brother like me." He said slightly grin.

"Your not dumb, Ichi-nii." Yuzu said as she held her knees to her chin.

"No, I am! I should have told you about my engagement to Orihime." Ichigo said dejectedly.

"I was happy when I heard the news from Orihime, but felt so jealous," Yuzu whispered.

"Jealous?" Ichigo looked at her confused.

"I'm not proud of it, but I felt like you already don't have enough time to see us with work and school, now you have a fiance, so where does that leave us? Forget it, Just forget what I said, it's stupid." She said looking down at her toes.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't have time for you or Karin, that wasn't my intention. I think at first I was ashamed of coming to visit."

"Ashamed? Why Ichi-nii?" She looked at him curiously with a wide-eyed expression.

"You guys were so worried about me with good reason, I wasn't happy. I guess I would work and study constantly till I was completely exhausted when I didn't have to. I did it to forget about the pain I felt, and coming to visit and seeing your worried expressions only made feel even more guilty."

"I'm sorry, Ichi-nii," she scooted closer sitting near her brother.

"Don't be, I love that about you guys you do it because you love and care about me. Know that it's not going to happen anymore, because I found something that makes me happy. Like I said it's my fault and I'm a dumb brother,"

"A real dumb one," Yuzu and Ichigo both turned in the direction of the door to find Karin in tears.

Ichigo looked shocked as he called out, "Karin?! Are you..."

Wham!

He felt her run into him as he had to catch his breath as she grasped him, holding him so tight around his waist. Karin's warm tears spilled on his shirt as he felt his other sister wrap around his neck, hearing her sniffle. He smiled, patting Yuzu's arms and rubbing Karin's hair as she continued to cry. He assumed with Karin holding everything in, trying to be strong for everyone that she just let it out. They stood like that for awhile as the sobs started to diminish. Karin sat up wiping her eyes, as she blushed avoiding both stares from her siblings.

"I still don't see what Orihime sees in you?" Karin cheekily said still avoiding eye contact.

Ichigo chuckled, "I've been saying the same thing to myself, sometimes I think she's going to come to her senses and leave." He said rubbing his hair nervously.

"Karin, is just joking Ichi-nii. Orihime is lucky to have you, your smart, your honest, your caring, your handsome, your.." She said as she used her fingers with each characteristic before she was interrupted.

"Sheesh, Yuzu! Are you sure your not the president of Ichigo's fan club." Karin teased seeing her sister redden with embarrassment and anger.

"Karin, I'm just saying what is true, stop acting like it's something you've never mentioned." She said peeved.

Ichigo looked at Karin raising his brow at her in surprise as she looked away turning red. "Whatever, I may have said he is caring but I never said he was smart."

"So the other things Yuzu said your not denying, like being handsome?" He poked fun at her as she reddens.

"Eww no, your starting to look like Goat-chin," Karin said pushing him away.

"What?! I don't look like the old man," Ichigo scowled as Karin grinned, getting under his skin.

"Of course you have my manly handsome features, we come from a long line of handsome Kurosakis." Isshin boasted from the doorway as he grinned. All his children looked at him with dead panned faces from the bed. Isshin ignored their stares as he sat across from them sitting on Karin's bed, as his goofy expression turned into a serious expression.

"I'm glad you guys are okay with each other, nothing brings me joy then seeing my children's happy expressions." His children continued to stare at him in silence, a little unnerved with their father's seriousness. "I'm sorry...Daddy is still trying to process what he saw today."

Ichigo tensed up as his sisters look to him, seeing their brother's scowl return. Isshin avoided his son's stare as he glanced out the window continuing, "I know it's been hard not having a mother and I always tried doing the best I could being both. I'm happy that you had a wonderful mother even if it was for a short amount of time."

"Tou-san, where is this coming from?" Yuzu looked at her father as she spoke a little hesitant. Karin looked from her brother to stare at her father waiting for his answer, for some reason this made her uncomfortable.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm glad you had parent's that both loved you all, seeing what I saw today was so..." Isshin looked down trying to find the right words.

"Disgusting!" Ichigo finished with an angry tone. Both sister's looked at him and their father.

"Ichi-nii, what happened?" Ichigo looked at Yuzu and then Karin, who looked to him for an answer. Ichigo looked at his dad curiously, who looked at him with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I only told them that it was a misunderstanding. I figured we could tell them together, it was something that couldn't be said over the phone."

Ichigo nodded as he sighed, as both father and son recounted the days events from the station to Ichigo being released. Yuzu listened with tears welling up and covering her mouth in shock. Karin leaned into Ichigo as she shivered in certain parts as Ichigo wrapped his arm around her.

"How can …..How can a father …?" Yuzu said through tears, looking to her father for answers.

"It's something I've been asking myself Yuzu, it's something that can't be answered. I'm just glad you have a father who would never do that to you girls. Holding Orihime today, I was glad to console her as a father would, when she needed it the most." He said with a sad expression.

"Oh, Tou-san!" Yuzu said running to her father as she sat near him hugging him.

"Yuzu don't worry, Papa has enough fatherly love to give to his children and others." He said with enthusiasm as his bubbly self started to return.

"I'm going to make you your favorite dessert today for being the greatest father in the world." Yuzu said holding him tight.

"Oh, Yuzu. That's makes Papa so happy." He began to cry ridiculously. Ichigo and Karin both held each other looking at their father and sister, smiling and shaking their heads at their display of going overboard, especially their father.

"I'm going to go make dinner and dessert" Yuzu jumped up from the bed as she hugged her father and then both her siblings, then skipped out the door humming.

"I'm going to go help her," Karin said getting up as she walked out the door.

Both men stared at the door, as Ichigo turned to look at his father. Who quickly whipped his face as his bubbly self-was long gone but his smile remained as he stared at his son.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said as he started to get up from the bed.

Isshin rose as well looking at his son with a raised brow," For?"

"For being there for us when we needed it, and for being there for Orihime."

Isshin nodded as Ichigo smiled making his way to leave the room.

Wham!

Ichigo felt pushed against the hallway wall hard when heard his father yell.

"That's for being a delinquent, I always knew you'd call me from the station one day," Isshin said walking down the stairs laughing.

Ichigo shook his head from his daze as he glared at the man he called father, "I swear you're a damn lunatic," he yelled as he followed him.

"You forgot the greatest father in the world," He yelled from downstairs.

Kurosaki household was filled with scuffling and yells from Yuzu telling her brother and father to stop fighting, Karin smiled at her family's antics. She felt a sense of relief that things were going to be better but always stay the same, and she was okay with that.

* * *

" Yamada-san, you did not prepare the fugu (puffer fish) right' the waiter yelled to the chef. The chef comes out looking annoyed, 'How do you know?' The chef asks as the waiter points to the dead customer. The chef looks at the customer and then his plate. 'If I did not prepare it right, how do you explain his plate being empty, if he didn't enjoy it?'" Orihime laughed hysterically telling the joke she heard from Laugh Hour.

All three siblings sat at the table, Sora shook his head as he laughed at the ludicrous joke as Ulquiorra formed a slight grin. Orihime talked as she watched both her brothers play Renju (board game with black and white stones). Orihime smiled at both men's concentration, she remembered when Ulquiorra didn't know how to play the game as Sora taught him. Through the years, he soon became a quick learner outsmarting Sora with every move he made, with Sora finding it to be a challenge to beat.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you guys want anything?" Orihime asked as Ulquiorra nodded 'no', Sora seemed too distracted with his next move that he noticed he was being talked to.

"Oh, sorry Hime! No, I'm fine, still drinking my tea." He pointed to his cup.

"Okay," she smiled as she entered the kitchen getting a glass of water, then saw a sweet bun and shoved it into her mouth. She returned to her seat with a mouthful of food, when Sora looked up to see her puffy cheeks. He started to laugh which caused his sister to redden as she quickly chewed and swallowed it down with water.

"Sorry, I just shoved the whole thing into my mouth," she said giggling.

Sora placed his hand on top of Orihime's hand as he looked at her, "Let's not fight again and I promise I will never say things to hurt you ever again."

"I promise too but I'm sure we will have our little squabbles down the road." She smiled slightly.

"I know but …" Sora said downcast.

"Don't worry Sora, I promise when we do fight again we will tell each other sorry before the day is through. Never go to bed angry, okay?"

"Okay, Promise!" He said kissing her head.

Orihime noticed Ulquiorra's avoidance as he continued looking at the stones on the board," I promise you too, Ulqui-nii."

Ulquiorra glanced up at her as he nodded, he was silent for awhile before he started to talk.

"If Shukuro hadn't known about my adoption, this could of all been avoided." He said flatly.

Sora looked at his brother confused as Orihime looked at him with a sad expression.

"Ulqui-nii, I hope you're not blaming yourself for what happened to us? Then that would upset me." She said to him with a small smile. He continued to stare at her, "I detest that man, he used me to hurt you, to hurt us."

"Ulquiorra, I believe if he didn't know about the adoption he would of used something else to get to Orihime. When I was against him in court he was ruthless, trying to twist my witnesses words use any means necessary no matter how corrupt to win. That night at Zanpaktou's I should of warned you Orihime instead of worrying about the wrong guy. Ulquiorra you saw his intentions towards Orihime, I mean I saw the way he looked at her, but my anger towards Ichigo was at the front of my mind. I'm sorry."

"Okay! Enough apologizing and enough blaming. I'm not upset.. Well...just a little but I'm glad that I'm here with my brothers and Ichigo is okay with his family. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see everyone again because I'd end up going back with father." Her smile faded as she felt a cold feeling down her back.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen." Sora reached over, putting his hand on her cheek as she faintly smiled and nodded.

"You lose," Ulquiorra said after moving his stone.

"Huh?" Sora said moving closer to the table looking at the board to see, and his brother was right. "Either I'm getting too old and not as sharp as I used to be or you're just a genius," Sora said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Both!" Ulquiorra said nonchalantly.

Orihime and Sora both stared at each other and began to laugh, causing their brother to look at them in confusion.

"Your response was funny, Ulqui-nii," Orihime answered between giggles.

The green eyed man stared at her as he pondered how his response could cause humor. He just shrugged as he drank from his bottle of water. Orihime just smiled and shook her head at his failure to understand the humor in it.

"Nice ring," she heard Sora say as she looked in his direction seeing him smile. She lifted her hand as she began to rub her ring nervously, starting to blush.

"Oh, it is a beautiful ring Ichigo picked out," she glanced at the princess-cut diamond that had small little baguettes that wrapped around.

"I'm glad you're with him," Sora stated seeing her smile widen. "Understand that I'm still trying to get over the fact that you're ...umm." The man started to redden as he became speechless.

"Having sex?" Ulquiorra finished much to his sibling's embarrassment.

"A woman." Sora corrected, eyeing his brother then fingering the bridge of his nose.

Orihime covered her face that already turned beat red as she mumbled, " O... Okay, Sora." Shaking her head with her hands still on her face. "Can I be excused?"

"Of course," Sora said as he saw his redden sister head over to her room in a hurry. He then looked at his brother who also finished glancing at their sister, to revert his attention back to Sora.

"Did you really have to be so blunt?" Sora asked.

"Is that not what you were trying to convey to her?" Ulquiorra looked at his brother with a questioning stare.

"Well...yes...but.. Being blunt about her having..."

"Sexual Intercourse." Ulquiorra finished again.

"Would you stop saying it so relaxed," Sora said feeling uncomfortable.

"Why not, it's a normal sexual contact between individuals involving penetration, typically culminating in orgasm and the ejaculation of semen."

"Okay...okay...could we change the subject," he said turning completely red.

"Should we play another round of Renji?" Ulquiorra said.

"Sure!" He said looking at his brother setting up for another round, he could of sworn he saw a hint of a smile on his face, that quickly disappeared.

* * *

"Orihime, I'm sorry about what happened at the police station. Are you okay?" Nel said, after Orihime explained to them about reuniting with her father and Shukuro's involvement in a sick plan.

"I'm okay, just sort of relieved that everything is back to normal," Orihime said.

"I'm so glad I was not there, I would have skinned both of them alive." Tatsuki voiced angrily. "I'm so glad that some of my self –defense training paid off, so proud of you Orihime." She said referring to Orihime's groin kick to Shukuro.

"Thank you, Tatsuki. It was a scary experience but I remembered what you told me about being calm and strong. I used him being distracted to kick him." She said nervously.

"I swear if I ever see him, he's going to need an ambulance or a morgue." Tatsuki blurted out.

"Please, Tatsuki. Let's just put this behind us, I don't want you to get in trouble on my account." She said worried as she heard her friend sigh.

"I can't promise I won't hurt him, just have to make sure there are no witnesses." She said to herself but out loud.

"Wow, I mean he was giving off creepy vibes but I didn't know how much of an asshole he really was. I can't believe Kugo has him for a lawyer or even associates with him."

"Kugo is probably just as bad," Tatsuki said, much to Nel's irritation.

"He didn't seem that way when we were talking, just the two of us," Nel whispered.

"Wait! You two are talking? Are you cheating on Grimmjow?" Tatsuki blurted out.

"No," Nel told her friends about literally running into Kugo and reconciling with Grimmjow. "….the makeup sex was incredible," she said giggling.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was," Tatsuki said sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever Tatsuki stop being jealous. What's wrong, missionary position getting boring for you?" Nel said laughing hysterically.

"For your information that's not the only thing we do," Tatsuki said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" She asked curiously.

"Nel, isn't that t...too personal?" Orihime stuttered out.

"We are friends aren't we, I don't mind sharing at all," Nel stated.

"Well, I'm sure Orihime doesn't want to hear about her brother, and I definitely don't want to hear about you and Grimmjow," Tatsuki said flatly.

"Fine," Nel said sadly, " so that leaves Orihime," Nel perked up again.

"Me? W.. What about m...me?" the poor girl continued to stutter.

"Oh don't give me that, Ichigo seems to keep to himself but, you said he was born July 15 right?"

"Yes, but I don't understand?" Orihime asked confused.

"I read somewhere..." The girls could hear her scuffling around in her room as if searching for something, " Ahh here it is... To Cancer, sex is all about giving the partner pleasure, not just trying to get oneself satisfied. And when Cancer's engines really get started, then there's such a force, such an appetite, the partner might get intimidated. When Cancer's lust is awakened, it's vast and profound. The partner needs to give just about everything to meet it. So... Orihime do you give just about everything to meet Ichigo's appetite?" Nel giggled.

"I...Ichigo does w...want it all the t..time, b.. but I don't mind b.. because I want it just as m...much. Oh my god I'm such a pervert." Orihime said as she covered her face from embarrassment.

"Orihime, please it's perfectly normal to want to satisfy your appetite for sex." Nel continued to laugh.

"Sheesh Nel where did you get that crap from. Horoscopes Daily magazine?" Tatsuki chided.

"Okay let's see Ulquiorra is born December 1st, so...The Sagittarius man is a very skillful lover who's very engaging and who takes full control of the situation. The Sagittarius male is very sure of himself and due to his open-mindedness there's nothing that should stop you from trying out new things no matter how wild you may deem them to be. Nothing will shock as he is very accommodating of any position, location or accessories you may want to try out." There was silence on the other end as they heard a small giggle, " Wow, that's really surprising, so what type of accessories have you tried Tatsuki?"

There was silence and hesitation on the other end, "Let's just move on."

"Oh wow! Now I really have to know. Have you tied him up or has he used the vibrator on you..."

"Nel would you change the subject," Tatsuki yelled avoiding the questions.

"No, I don't want to and judging from you flat out not telling me that I'm wrong, I take it as that you've used both," she broke down laughing, upsetting the spiky haired girl.

"So what about Grimmjow? If you believe that horoscope crap."

"Grimmy? Oh that's easy July 31st. Leo's sexuality is all about being the King of the Bedroom. The Lion won't accept half-measures, and won't give any either. The harder the effort to pleasure the Leo, the more he will shine. Bringing that level of pleasure to a Leo is not a one way street, because what the Lion receives, the Lion returns. Ego plays a big role into how a Leo returns the affections of a lover. The Lion expects to be the best, and will do everything he can to prove it. Leos pours their whole being into the task of satisfying their lovers' needs. With every kiss, touch and thrust, the Leo expects some sign of approval. A moan or a sigh sounds exactly like hands clapping to a Leo. Mmmmmmm sounds like my Grimmy alright." They heard her moan into the phone as she began to giggle.

"Whatever sounds like bullshit to me," Tatsuki said peeved.

"You're upset because I found out that you and Ulquiorra probably read the karma sutra and bring toys to the bed."

"Even if we did that's none of your business, Nel." Tatsuki voice rose.

"Sheesh touchy," she continued to giggle.

"Guys please let's change the subject it's making Tatsuki upset and I'm a little uncomfortable talking about it."

"No Orihime, we used to have no issue talking about this before. Why should having sex, change that?"

"Because it will make things uncomfortable when we meet them, with this mental image that I rather not have, thank you very much," Tatsuki stated.

"Fine!" Nel sounded upset.

"I mean we can still give each other advice?" Orihime said nervously.

"Oh most definitely," Nel sounded like her cheerful self. "Did the ice cream cone trick help?"

"Ummm yes, but now I think I'm banned from eating an ice cream cone in public," Orihime said as she pouted.

"Wait! What did you teach her Nel?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"Just a way to please a guy," they heard the green haired girl say like it was nothing. "What did you mean you're banned?"

"Ichigo said if I lick and eat ice cream the way that I suc-... *cough* please him then he said he will..." Orihime seemed to hesitate.

"He'd do what?" Nel asked anticipating the answer.

"That he will take me right there and then," Orihime said covering her mouth.

"Oh wow, that sounds so...wow I'm all hot and bothered now. I guess he did enjoy it."

"I don't think he's the kind of person to do it in public," Tatsuki stated.

"When we're at the hospital I have to stop him from going any further." Orihime said soon regretting her words, " I mean … oh no."

"Orihime you naughty girl you, at the hospital?" Nel giggled.

"We are just kissing and touching, but I tell him to stop."

"Does he?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

" Yeah, if I promise that we can finish it when we get to his apartment."

"Oh, I bet," Nel continued to giggle.

"Okay new subject," Tatsuki interjected.

"Fine! Just when it was getting good," Nel said disappointedly.

" Oh, how about next week?" Orihime pointed out.

"You mean a whole week at the Kuchiki hot springs mansion?" Nel gushed.

"Yeah I got the invite a month ago, had to make plans to clear my schedule for a week." Tatsuki said.

"I'm so excited! It says it located a few miles outside of Karakura, the hot springs is located on an island. The only way to get to it is by ferry, it's like a resort with secluded beaches, hidden lagoons, and all the food you can eat." Nel said trying to control her excitement.

"Sora said that the Kuchiki mansion is usually a resort to the public but for a week it's going to be closed off for a week."

"What? Oh my god are you serious, so just closed for friends and family. I feel so special, I was going to ask if I could bring father and Uncle Take. It seems Mr. Kuchiki had already invited them."

"My brother is going too," Tatsuki said.

"So do we get our own rooms or do we share?" Nel asked giggling.

"It says the mansion is big enough that guests can have their own room."

"That's cool, but we have to have a girl's fun night by visiting each other's room." Orihime stated.

"Of course, but let me know ahead of time. I just may not be in my room or someone might spend the night," she snickered.

"Yeah so that leaves Nel's room out," Tatsuki said.

"But Tatsuki, umm... what if Ichigo..." Orihime started to whisper.

"Are you serious, fine we figure out when it's convenient for us and there's no unexpected guests." Tatsuki said.

"Okay, next week is going to be sooo much fun," Nel shouted as both her friends had to take the phone away from their ears.

* * *

 **Hot Spring Week Day 1**

Rukia looked out the car as the chauffeur drove Renji and her to the Kuchiki island. She had her brows downward in thought as her fiance stared at her feeling uneasy with the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Renji asked as she turned to him, noticing where she was.

"Oh, just a little nervous." She said still glancing at the window in thought.

"Of what? Marrying me?" Renji asked curiously.

Rukia turned to him to find his disgruntled look as she smiled, pushing him. "No you idiot, I'm just nervous about everything leading up to the wedding."

"What do you have to be nervous about, we just invited close friends and their families. It's just been us two with your brother, with my parent's gone and yours, we both decided to keep it small."

"No, I know! I was thinking of the wedding ceremony, friends are going to be there, but also co-workers, and Byakuya's important business partners. What if I do something embarrassing?" Rukia looked nervously.

"Fuck em'!" Renji said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Rukia looked at the man who was soon to be her husband with a curious expression.

"Exactly what I said, Fuck em! Look, Rukia I could care less who comes, it could just be the two of us with someone marrying us off. You're the only thing that means more to me than those assholes at the wedding ceremony." Renji said bluntly. Rukia laughed, feeling a little better leaning into his chest as she played with his shirt button.

"You know what would make me less nervous?" She unbuttoned one of his buttons then continued with the next one. Renji looked at the chauffeur and Rukia saw his hesitation, "You know it's sound proof" she giggled out as she raised the partition up.

"I knew that," he sounded peeved as he scowled at her. She continued to unbutton his shirt as she exposed his tattooed shirt, reaching in feeling his perfect sculpted chest. "We have an hour not including the ferry ride to get there," she said taking his shirt off completely. He continued to sit back looking at her through hooded eyes, as she started to lick his tattoos. "Take your hair out," Renji complied taking out his band that put his hair up as it cascaded down covering part of his face.

She looked up satisfied, as she lifted her legs up on top of his lap. Taking the hint as she continued to stare at him not saying a word, as she leaned back. He reached up her leg pulling her stockings off one by one slowly, next was her panties, he slid them off tossing them aside. She sat up slowly unbuttoning her shirt exposing her bra, she saw his heated gaze through his long strands. Keeping her skirt on as she straddled him, kissing him as she unbuckled his belt.

"Don't ever cut your hair," she said with a lustful voice as he groaned when she was able to pull out his erection. "Not planning to," he growled out as he continued to kiss her.

"Good, because..." She moaned out as she lifted herself up above his erection to slowly slide down. Amazed at the way her petite body fit perfectly with his large frame, "Because..." He groaned out feeling her envelope him completely as he gripped her hips.

"Mmmmm because it makes me so wet Renji," she moaned out kissing him passionately as she began to move up and down. She broke the kiss to unclasp her bra as he hungrily suckled her bit sized breasts, licking and teasing her nipples with bites.

"Renji! Mmmm your teasing them too much." She said pushing his head more to her chest as her fingers explored his gorgeous flaming red hair.

"Mmmm shhh Rukia, you tighten up when I bite them," he chuckled as he bite again. She put her head back as he felt her insides constrict. He helped her ride him as he picked up her petite body and brought it down roughly into him. "Renji! Oh god! Not so rough... mmmmm I'm" He continued to pick her up, pounding into her wet insides forcefully. The car made a sharp turn causing them to fall onto the floor of the limo. Rukia eyes widen as Renji collided into her, feeling him enter her deeper, feeling like she was going to break in half. He groaned as he closed his eyes trying to hold himself from cumming.

He opened his eyes to find her beautiful violet eyes looking up at him as his hair draped around her. She grinned as he felt her move her hips up, making him groan out. "Fuck, Rukia. Just..." He growled out, trying to prevent her from moving as she fought to move. "Rukia stop wiggling around I'm going to fucking explode." She giggled at him as he looked at her angrily. "Renji, I'm about to cum also, I want to feel good," she moaned out. He gritted his teeth as he slid into her but quickly pulled out, he lifted her just as quickly, placing her back onto the seats. She looked at him confused, as he crawled towards her opening her legs apart lifting her skirt.

"mmm Renji," she said through hooded eyes as he quirked up a brow at her, "I told you I was hungry." He parted her lips and hungrily went to work pleasing her already aroused center. He heard her moan out his name as she struggled within his grasp. "Renji! Renji! Oh god Renji!" He smirked between licks as he kept hearing his name. "Oh god I'm going to cum at any moment Renji," she screamed out stimulating her breasts.

"Good," he laid back on the car floor beckoning her to follow, "then ride me as you climax." He grinned as she sheepishly climbed on him, lifting herself as he guided her over his member. They both moaned out already feeling sensitive, as she vigorously moved her bottom up and down. She continued to ride him, feeling him suck and bite her neck, she couldn't stop how loud she was becoming as she felt her insides start to constrict as she let go.

Renji felt her cum as he thrust into her feeling himself cum as well, he growled out her name holding her still until he completely filled her. "Fuck Rukia, oh Fuck." They both collapsed, trying to catch their breaths.

"Good thing we're going to a place that's filled with bathhouses too." Rukia giggled.

"Shut up, Rukia! We're going to get there and everyone is going to know we fucked in the car." Renji grumpily said.

"What happened to Fuck em'? Rukia giggled, playing with his strands of hair as she laid next to him.

Renji laughed, as she shoved his words back at his face. He turned on his side staring into his soon to be beautiful bride, grinning at her "Yeah, Fuck em!" He grabbed her closer and engulfed her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Since he'd known Rukia, he never actually been to the Kuchiki hot springs, usually heard about it from Sora, whenever the Kuchiki law firm had their yearly corporate retreats. He stood there on the ferry, looking at the island it seemed small from this distance, but they were still a few miles out. He knew Byakuya's wealth came from inheritance, but he also acquired wealth from building an empire himself from his law firm to gaining wealth from other business endeavors.

Ichigo watched the expense of the ocean in silent content, he got out of the car because his father was annoying the shit out of him with being his usual self. As he watched the waves splash into the ferry, he thought of gray eyes and auburn hair. They had been apart for a week, it was her idea to not call or text each other to focus spending time primarily with their families. He would catch himself texting her to ask if she was okay, but then erased it to respect her wishes. She was going to be with him when she moved in, it was only fair that she spent most of her time with her brothers.

He wasn't sure how they seemed to miss each other at the hospital, she either left the pediatric clinic earlier or he be up to his neck with patient emergencies. It was just a week and he was having bad withdrawals, his sister's would notice his grumpy mood, teasing him about missing his fiance. He would feel guilty for his mood, so he'd take his sisters out somewhere of their choosing.

He did enjoy his families company more than anything, but he couldn't wait to hear her laugh, feel her touch, and listen to her random stories. He was ashamed of showing his anger in the interrogation room, but nothing made him angrier when someone messed with someone he cared about or love. He did love her, strongly in fact, he was angry and scared. He feared he would lose her physically and mentally from the fucked up mind games that her father and Shukuro were playing.

After everything was settled, he had a sense of relief looking into her eyes, the relief that she was hurting but she showed that she was strong enough to handle it. She was such an amazing girl, he laughed at the fact that she had sort of been under his nose the whole time. It wasn't like he ignored her, it always seemed to be in passing, but he did remember her always being so sweet with every encounter.

"Oi, Ichigo!" He heard a familiar voice as he turned to scowl at the newcomer.

"Well, it's nice to fucking see you too asshole," Grimmjow shouted out.

"I came hear for some peace and quiet," he stated.

"I came here to distract myself from my thoughts." He growled out as he leaned on the railing.

"Well I was enjoying my thoughts until you interrupted them," Ichigo added.

Grimmjow eyed him, as he continued to watch the island from a distance.

"Ahoy, there you are my boy." Ichigo gripped the railing tightly as he heard his father's voice. The older man roughly patted both men's back as he stood between them, placing his hand on both their shoulders. "Grimmjow how's it been?"

Grimmjow looked at the jolly man as he glared at him for touching him. "I'm fine," Isshin saw his angry stare and took the hint as he took his hand off his shoulders. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders off, "What do you want dad?"

"Oh, Karin and Yuzu wanted to make sure you were okay. I also see you forgot to invite me for some male bonding, is your father not cool enough. I'll have you know that your father was the coolest, your mother thought so especially when I smoked. " Isshin said much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"No one cares dad, can you please go back and tell the girls I'm ok." Ichigo said aggravated.

He gripped the railing tighter when he heard his father's sobs, "I understand, your embarrassed of your dear old dad. I knew this day would come with you hitting puberty and growing up to be your own man. AHHHHHHH" Isshin started to cry out.

"Would you shut the hell up," Ichigo yelled out, then felt a hard right.

"Come on my boy, you mustn't be distracted. I taught you better then that," Isshin said cheekily, tears long gone.

Ichigo glared at him seeing him trying to punch him again, when he blocked his punch.

"Ahoy, nice block you're..." BAM! Isshin fell flat on his back knocked out from his son's punch.

Grimmjow watched this interaction with amusement, especially seeing the orange haired man annoyed.

"Go back to the damn car dad. I know you're fine, so stop pretending like your dead."

Isshin quickly got up and waved to Grimmjow," It was nice meeting you again Grimmjow, now off to see the children who appreciate me." He said peeved as he gingerly walked off from their presence.

Grimmjow saw Ichigo grip the railing with one hand and rub his hair roughly with his other.

"Thought he would mellow out with age," Grimmjow laughed receiving glares from the orange haired man.

"I'm glad you find this funny, he can irritate the shit out of me at times."

"and when he's not irritating the shit out of you?" Grimmjow asked, as Ichigo raised a brow.

"When he's not irritating me, he can be someone I'm proud of, someone who I can come to for guidance." Ichigo answered staring out at the ocean. Grimmjow nodded in silence, "Is having kids something you want?" The blue haired man asked staring out into the blue abyss.

"Yeah, I always saw myself married with the right person and having little ones," Ichigo grinned, " how about you?"

Grimmjow growled as he pulled his hair out, " At first I could care less about having that, I didn't want it but now..." Grimmjow paused as he grinned. "Now I'm starting to think that maybe I can."

"Why didn't you want those things at first?"

"With my mother dying when I was a baby and thinking my father was an asshole who abandoned me. I didn't know what a family looked like, my own grandfather kicked me out." Grimmjow laughed shaking his head.

"What do you mean you thought your father abandoned you?" Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, last week I met my father."

"What?" Ichigo looked at him shocked, "How?"

Grimmjow told Ichigo about the whole ordeal at Nel's house, finding out his father, the lies and secrets that were kept from him from both his father and grandfather, and reconciling with his father and Nel. "What's been bothering me is that my father is so painstakingly nice, he's even afraid to swear. I mean my fucking father afraid to say Fuck."

Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo grinned, "It be easier if he was an asshole so I can punch the shit of him, but I can't."

"I'll let you borrow my dad, no problem punching his annoying face in."Ichigo said making Grimmjow laugh.

"Well your dad is all right as long as he doesn't touch me, then I have a problem."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did hit him," Ichigo lifted himself up from the railing, "Look's like we're almost there, we should head back. "Good talking to you Grimmjow, that's something I thought I never hear myself say."

"Likewise, asshole," he grinned as he watched Ichigo leave with his middle finger aimed at him. Grimmjow looked at the island one last time, before he headed back to his car.

* * *

Once the ferry dropped them off she looked at the beautiful scenery, the landscape was gorgeous the green landscape spread out to the gorgeous white sands. Small rock formation formed on parts of the beach, the ocean was a clear turquoise and dark blue. Looking up they could see the large Japanese style castle that was surrounded by cherry blossoms.

"Wow, I know you described this place but you have to see it to believe it." Orihime looked around amazed.

As they drove from the ferry dock, driving higher to the castle, it was huge like Himeji Castle. They past the beautiful cherry blossoms and saw a building that looked like a Sento (bathhouse). As they parked they noticed several cars already here, making her way with her brothers into the beautiful castle. The place still had the traditional feeling, but it was mostly modernized, as it included leather seating, a bar with television screens, with a huge receptionist desk as you walked in.

They were greeted by several employees dressed in Japanese kimono's as they bowed. Sora smiled as he stating their names, the servants gathered their belongings beckoning them to follow. They were told that they would be shown to their rooms all in due time, but that they needed to all be gathered at the dining hall. They nodded and followed them. The dining hall was absolutely huge with several tables aligning the room. The table was filled with appetizers and drinks while the guest waited for everyone to arrive. They only used one table among the fifty that were in the dining room.

"Orihime!" She heard her friend Nel shout as she ran in her direction, both girls hugged. "Tatsuki is not here yet, so father and Uncle Take have been keeping me company.

"Orihime-chan, it is so good to see you," Jushiro said giving the girl a hug, " Hello Sora and Ulquiorra-chan." He lifted his hand in greeting. Shunsui sluggishly came over seeming to already be drunk, " Orihime-chan beautiful as ever," he hugged her and made to greet her brothers with a bow as he sat back down with his sake. Nel shook her head as she rolled her eyes, but soon ignored him when she spotted her other friend.

"Tatsuki, over here." She yelled. They saw her arrive with Shuuhei following her with Rangiku on his arm.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Tatsuki said to her friends as they hugged.

"Wait till you see the rooms," Rangiku winked as she hugged them and greeted the men at the table. "A week of being spoiled." as she downed her glass of sake.

"Yeah, calm down with how much you drink Rangiku, I don't want to have to carry your drunk ass up those steps," Shuuhei said sitting next to her taking a swig of his cup as she pouted at him.

"You watch how you speak to me Hisagi, or your not going to even have ass," Rangiku said raising her glass to her mouth. He watched her as she grinned, Hisagi leaned up to her as he whispered in her ear. Rangiku began to redden as she quickly drank another cup nervously.

"They have been doing that all day it's going to make me hurl," Tatsuki blurted out. Ulquiorra sat near her as she found some comfort with him being near.

"Gosh, Tatsuki! They look so cute together, stop being cranky." Nel said.

"I'm not cranky," she shouted.

"Yes you are, been complaining the whole damn ride up here," Shuuhei said finishing his cup.

Tatsuki glared at him as she slouched in her chair angry, " You seem tense," Ulquiorra said as he placed his hand behind her back rubbing it. Tatsuki looked up to him as she shrugged, leaning into him as she smirked.

Nel laughed, "Oh no Ulquiorra! I'm not tense, I just miss you soooo much," She mockingly said receiving glares from her spiky haired friend. Orihime even laughed and quickly stopped when she received a look from Tatsuki. Tatsuki calm down a little more when he held her tighter, whispering in her ear, "I missed you too." There moment was interrupted by a loud yell.

"GRIMMY!" Nel ran from her seat as she jumped on Grimmjow. making him fall backwards. Nel started to hungrily kiss him as he grabbed her face with both hands and began to deepen the kiss. "MMMM I missed you. "

"I missed you too, next time don't try to cause me to have a fucking head concussion," he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I promise to make it better." She grinned receiving one from him as well. Grimmjow growled as patted her ass as he made to get up, " Get up before I can't control myself."

Nel got up holding Grimmjow's hands as they walked to the table as she whispered to him, " Grimmjow our father's are here." Grimmjow looked at her with furrowed brows then look at the table as Shunsui raised his cup and Jushiro raised his as well with a smile.

"Fuck," he said under his breath as Nel elbowed him. "Be nice, Grimmy!" She glared at him. He shook his head as he sat down, he was greeted by the others as he nodded to everyone else.

"Grimmjow, I have to thank you for making my Nel-chan happy again. Ukitake had to prevent me a few times from going to that nice penthouse of yours and hurting you for making Nel-chan upset." Grimmjow eyed the cheerful drunken man as he grinned at him.

"Now, Shunsui now there's no need to bring that up. You're only upsetting my s... Grimmjow." Jushiro caught himself but saw that Grimmjow noticed what he was going to say.

"He can upset me all he wants, as long as he's willing to back it up when I go over there and beat his ass, drunk or not." Grimmjow growled out.

"Oh, you know they do have a small training area here. I might want to take you up on that offer." He smiled at Grimmjow.

"Father, you said you will behave."

"Nel-chan why do you always want to spoil daddy's fun? Haven't I given my princess everything she's ever wanted. Let this old man have fun again with this young one. Jushiro, my old friend care to join?"

Jushiro looked up in shock at his childhood friend then at Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at Jushiro curiously as he spoke, " Him?"

"Umm father, I want him to be able to walk. You want him to fight with you and Uncle Take?" Nel pouted.

"What the fuck you mean being able to walk?" Grimmjow yelled out, but was interrupted by another show of guests.

Orihime turned to see Karin and Yuzu walk in with smiles as they headed to the table giving hugs.

"Hime-nii, Tatsuki-chan, Nel-chan, Sora-san, Ulquiorra-san." Yuzu waved, "to the rest hello." She said as she bowed sweetly.

Karin bowed as well, as she sat down at the tables. Ichigo came in looking aggravated as he seemed to be yelling as she saw a crying Isshin, who quickly changed when he spotted everyone else.

"Hello Everyone, I am Isshin Kurosaki, some of you may call me Papa-san." He winked as he bowed to everyone.

"Isshin Kurosaki, is that you old friend?" Shunsui yelled out still holding his cup.

Isshin looked to see who had called him as he looked excitedly, " Shunsui, long time and is that Jushiro?" He ran up to them sitting beside them as he grabbed a glass to start drinking with them.

Ichigo shook his head, relieved he had someone else to bother. "Ichigo!" He looked up to find Orihime staring at him worried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Orihime," she walked up to him to give him a hug and a soft kiss on the lips, "Being away from you for a week is killing me." He whispered in her ear.

Orihime, blushed as she held him tighter, " I know what you mean, I missed you."

"Me too!" He hugged her as they both made their way to the table as he said his hellos. Saying hello to Sora seemed awkward, they both just stared at each other, as Ichigo felt Orihime squeeze his hands as he nodded and Sora did the same. He sat down near Orihime as he poured himself a drink. He continued to hold Orihime's hand afraid of letting it go, and would find Sora smiling at his sister. Ichigo was broken from his thoughts when he saw Sora get up from his seat to walk to the doorway as he kissed Dr. Unohana and walked her to the table.

"Hello everyone," Retsu bowed to the gang, Isshin waved at the fellow doctor, and Orihime ran up to her to give her a big hug. "It's so good to see you, Dr. Unohana," the auburn haired girl smiled at her. "I'm so excited to be here," she made her way sitting next to Sora.

Several servants entered the room, followed by Byakuya as he walked towards them.

"I'm glad you had accepted my invitation to the Kuchiki Hot Springs, I extend my gratitude with using this island to relax and enjoy yourselves. Let me introduce the happy couple to start this celebration. My loving sister Rukia Kuchiki and my dear friend Renji Abarai."

Everyone clapped as the couple came in as they waved and smiled. 'Thank you for coming everyone, I'm so glad you could join us in our celebration. You are dear friends that I have known for awhile and some that I have recently met. I want you to know that you are dear friends and my extended family also." Rukia bowed down as she smiled at everyone.

Renji nervously went up as he hesitated but then began to speak, " umm I also thank you for coming to this celebration, I'm glad you came to help me countdown the days until this beautiful woman beside me, becomes my bride." He smiled kissing Rukia making her blush.

"Then let us sit and enjoy the food," with that Byakuya motioned for the servants to leave as they came back with trays of food. There were several different kinds of food, meats, buns, seafood, sushi, and fruits. Everyone began to enjoy themselves as they picked up the foods they wanted onto their plates.

"As you can see this place is a resort so there are many rooms, I have provided everyone each with a room. I have not set any rules some of you may feel that sleeping alone is not to your liking. There is a sento (bathhouse on the grounds) but every room has a bath as well. The hot springs is behind this place, to an open view of the sea. As some of you may know this Onsen (hot spring) is very traditional. So it is a mixed bathing onsen, we ask that you use towels, swimsuits or a yugi( traditional wrap designed for bathing). There are several trails, we asked that you stay on the path to not get lost, the signs lead to several smaller hot springs and lagoons. Thank you again and enjoy your stay." Byakuya finished as he sat again and ate.

Grimmjow sat drinking and eating his food in silence, Nel noticed his mood change and was curious to know if it was something she said. She was planning on asking him what was wrong when someone else at the table beat her to it.

"Grimmjow, what's up your ass? We're celebrating and I don't need to see a sour face at the damn table." Renji remarked as he looked at his blue haired friend who ignored and continued to drink.

"Awww Nel-chan, I think you deflated the poor boy's ego." Shunsui said as he grinned.

Nel looked at her father and then at Grimmjow with worry as her father continued to talk, "I understand your concern for him, even if it's true that him sparing with two old man could possibly cripple him." Shunsui grinned.

Grimmjow's cup stopped at mid drink as he slammed the cup to glare at him, " Fuck you, I'm really getting tired of your mouth. You're lucky Nel is your daughter because I would of put your ass in the hospital a long time ago."

"Well now, holding back your strength because of my daughter. Sounds more like fear to me."

"You want to have another go, you know damn well if he didn't interrupt I would have had your ass." Grimmjow yelled out as he pointed to Jushiro.

"Well, if you feel that you can beat me, why should you care what Nel-chan thinks unless," Shunsui looked at the angered blue haired man's expression. Jushiro's eyes furrowed as he turned to his old friend, " I think that's enough, old friend. This foolish squabbling during a joyous celebration is really unnecessary." The white haired man looked at his friend but was interrupted.

"Stop fucking interrupting, and let this asshole finish what he was going to say," Grimmjow interjectjed causing Jushiro to furrow his brows at him.

"Grimmjow that's enough, apologize to Uncle Take." Nel added.

"Nel, your Uncle and I could handle more than a few foul mouthed words coming from a boy." Shunsui eyed him seriously.

"Fucking say what you were going to say, and stop calling me a damn boy." Grimmjow said through gritted teeth.

Shunsui eyed him then grinned, " I was going to add that maybe Nel feels you can't handle a fight with me and then an ass beating from your father."

Grimmjow's eyes widen as he gritted his teeth as Nel shouted, "Daddy, please your making it worse."

"Beat down from your father?" Renji looked at Grimmjow confused, who continued to glare at Shunsui. "Grimmjow, you said your father was a deadbeat asshole who left?"

Grimmjow stood up and slammed his hands on the table as he leaned forward glaring at both older men, "I'm not afraid of fighting you or you, and I'm sure as hell not going to get my ass handed to me by dear old dad," Grimmjow said glaring at Jushiro.

Jushiro rose at Grimmjow's level as he grinned," If sparing with you is going to help your inner anger settle, I'll be more than happy to help. Understand that I will not hold back, your grandfather did not see me as his choice to lead his dojo for no reason." Jushiro slightly grinned but stared at Grimmjow with seriousness in his eyes. Both men stared at each other as Grimmjow looked at his father with curiosity as he grinned.

"Now that's an expression I like to see," Grimmjow stated referring to Jushiro's determined look.

Renji burst out laughing hysterically interrupting the silence at the table, " Wait! Wait! Grimmjow, Jushiro is your dad?" He saw Grimmjow look at Renji with a brow and then avoided his question as he sat down, "Get the fuck out of here, him?"

Grimmjow eye twitched as he heard the hoots and hollars from Renji's laughter, "Renji, would you shut the fuck up."

"Hell no! I'm going to enjoy this shit. I've met Jushiro before and I cannot believe he's your dad." Renji said holding his stomach from the pains of laughter.

"Why is that Renji?" Nel looked at the red haired man with crossed arms, looking a little upset.

Renji made to speak, but was interrupted by his soon to be brother-in-law.

"What Renji is trying to convey is that Jushiro Ukitake is a well respected gentlemen, who is a smart business man, no hint of vulgarity, and a calm demeanor."

"Well, Uncle Take may not swear but I'll have you know that Grimmy is very intelligent. Have you seen what he does at Pantera, he has the # 1 brand for cars and accessories in Japan and he's going to expand overseas. Plus, I don't think you've seen Uncle Take angry, it's not pretty."

"Nel-chan, there's no need to speak of that. I don't get angry ..."

"Yes you do Uncle Take! Remember that pervert who called me a name, or that time that man tried to muscle his way into our dojo and didn't leave when you asked him nicely, and then there was that time..."

"Okay Nel-chan, I don't think I need reminding." Jushiro smiled nervously rubbing the back of his hair.

" A son taking after his father, just like Ichigo and I, we're both handsome, both took interest in the medical field, and have an abundance of stamina." Isshin winked as he grinned.

Ichigo started to cough as his drink went down the wrong pipe, Orihime looked to him worried, patting his back asking if he was okay. " *cough* I may have some similarities but I'm not a *cough damn pervert."

"Ahoy, now that's a lie my boy. Your telling me you never had perverted thoughts of my future daughter-in-law?" Isshin grinned making Orihime blush red, as Ichigo redden and glared at his dad.

"Oh how cute, seems Orihime-chan had naughty thoughts of Ichigo too." Rangiku scoffed making the poor girl redden even more.

"R...Rangiku-san I...I never had... oh god." She felt herself heat up as she covered herself with her hands.

"Orihime-chan it's perfectly normal to have those thoughts, we Kurosaki men are devilishly handsome. The females at this table, raise your hand if at some point you thought my son was handsome?"

Orihime looked up to look around the table, As Nel, Retsu, Rangiku, Yuzu raised their hands as Tatsuki, Rukia, and Karin raised their hand a little hesitant. As some of the men scowled.

"Ahoy, such a turn out that makes me proud, now the said could be said about Orihime-chan. Men at this table, raise your hand if at some.."

Ichigo banged his hand on the table, " Okay enough, and if I see anyone raise their damn hand I'll break it."

Isshin, Grimmjow, Shunsui raised their hand without hesitation as the other men at the table soon followed, except for Sora who chugged down his drink. Ichigo stood up but was quickly brought down by Orihime's hands and pleas, "Ichigo, you're not going to start breaking everyone's arms, you're father was just asking if they thought I was adorable." Orihime smiled at Ichigo who looked at his father who raised his brows suggestively.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it was to ask if we thought you were hot." Grimmjow blurted out drinking his drink.

Orihime continued to hold Ichigo down, when she felt him trying to head to Grimmjow's way, "You see Ichigo, just like Charmander, with my fiery cuteness, probably from all the wasabi I eat." Orihime giggled nervously with a sweat drop above her head. Ichigo looked at her curiously then started to laugh at the silliness of the cute orange reptilian pokemon.

"Charmander, huh?" He said softly rubbing her cheeks as she smiled and nodded at him. He leaned down to give a quick kiss.

"Get a room." Karin shouted giving a grin. Orihime hid into Ichigo's shirt as he glared at his sister. "Karin shut the hell up you're just as bad as dad."

"I am not," Karin scowled as she threw a steam bun in her brother's direction. Ichigo dodged as it hit Ulquiorra, Karin's eyes widen as she began to redden. The green eyed man looked at the bun then looked at the Kurosaki sister.

"I'm sorry it was meant to hit my brother," Karin nervously said as she stared at her plate then glared at her brother who was slightly smirking.

"No need to apologize, I understand the annoyance of siblings," Ulquiorra said as he drank his cup.

Orihime and Sora looked at him in confusion, "What does that mean Ulqui-nii, I annoy you?"

Ulquiorra continued to drink his cup, "only slightly when you get hungry, you tend to whine."

"I do not, Ulqui-nii," Orihime pouted as she looked up to Ichigo, " Do I?"

Ichigo noticed she was asking him a question when he put his cup down to look at her, "I wouldn't call it whining, just you tend to get a little upset when you're hungry." he smiled at her but his smile faded when he saw her eyes widen.

"So you find me annoying too?," Orihime said starting to tear up.

"No Orihime, I didn't say anything about being annoying, you asked me if you complain …. I mean if you get upset about being hungry, I was being honest." Ichigo said but noticed that she continued to tear up.

"Ichigo, being honest can put you in the dog house," Renji said as he laughed at Ichigo's predicament.

"What do you mean by that Renji, are you telling me your not honest." Rukia eyed him as her fiance redden noticing his mistake.

"Rukia, you know I love you. You just get a little batshit crazy if I'm honest about your Chappy obsession." Renji said grinning at her nervously.

"There is nothing wrong with liking Chappy and I am not obsessed," She shouted at him but heard him chuckle a little, quickly stopping when he saw her eye him angrily.

"Rukia, I don't find anything wrong with your obsession because you're going to be my batshit crazy, chappy loving wife." Renji grinned giving her a passionate kiss as she redden from embarrassment.

"Awwwww! That is so sweet," Nel cooed as she blushed. "Grimmy, you'll always be honest with me right?" Nel said as she leaned into him.

Grimmjow looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "You know that and if we're being honest, I don't blame you for being a spoiled princess. You can blame your father for that."

"I am not a spoiled princess and I don't always get what I want. Right Father?" Nel looked to her father who seemed to be asleep on the table, holding his bottle. Nel looked annoyed seeing her father passed out from drinking as she heard her boyfriend laughing.

"Yeah ask the drunk for his opinion." Grimmjow continued to chuckle.

"Uncle Take, do you think I'm a spoiled princess?" Nel looked at her Uncle with puppy dog eyes awaiting his response.

"You're a princess but not a spoiled one," Jushiro stated as he smiled seeing the huge smile on his goddaughter. Grimmjow laughed even harder as he spoke, "You're even worse, you give her everything and anything she wants."

"From what Nel-chan says your no different," Jushiro said looking at his son as he smiled raising his cup to him as he drank.

Grimmjow looked at him curiously then at Nel who seemed to be avoiding him, "You're saying I spoil you?" he asked Nel who looked at him.

"But you do Grimmy, I thought you liked spoiling me?" Nel said as she looked at him curiously.

"Only when you bitch and complain like a spoiled brat," Grimmjow said, staring at her as she glared at him.

"Yet you still get it for me," she said sticking out her tongue and grinning.

"You know what you can do with that tongue," he said bluntly, seeing his girlfriend redden as she blushed. "Grimmy! Do you really have to be so blunt?"

"Hey you said you wanted me to be honest," Grimmjow laughed as he received a hard punch on his arm from his girlfriend, as he continued to laugh.

Byakuya stood up as he began to talk, " It's been a long day and I'm sure you wish to look around or retire to your rooms. The servants will show each of you to your rooms. I thank you again for coming and please enjoy your stay." Byakuya bowed as he nodded to the servants as they cleared the table, as everyone got up and followed the servant's beckoning them to follow to their rooms.

* * *

Okay I was dying when I looked up the Astrology signs and their sexual personalities, it just fit with the story. When they introduced Renji look in the fullbring arc I think I almost died, his hair was longer and he was was so damn hot. I love images of him with his hair down or whenever Kubo draws him with a black bandanna on his forehead. I'm excited about writing the Hot Spring Week, next chapter is going to be the continuation of Day 1, I mean it's not even night time yet (grins evilly). Thanks again for taking the time reading my story. I also love your comments, I really do it gives me encouragement and I especially love when you tell me I'm making a mistake it really helps me grow. =)


	16. Chapter 16

So funny thing happened as I finished writing this chapter and was going ahead to fix any errors and rewrite the chapter online. I decided to look a the reviews, what are the odds of having my first Ichiruki hate review, I thought it was hilarious and pretty sad you'll understand once you continue reading this chapter. Just to give you a hint, I love Rukia's character she's strong, hilarious, and beautiful. She's so caring and Kubo wrote her perfectly. So as I read the review, I could have done something petty and just erase the Rukia section of the story, but I was like "NO FUCK THAT" it's so beautiful I have to show the people who are reading my story how great she is.

Side Note- There is a part in the beginning that I used Rukia's cute corny Chappy drawings in a way that it reminds me of a anime/game I played which I absolutely love. It's called Danganronpa, but don't worry no crazy ass bunny is going to pop up in the hot springs resort and force these characters to start killing each other. (Idea for a Fanfic-hmmm-j/k- or am I?)

Well, Enjoy! Thank you again for taking the time to read.

* * *

He was separated from Orihime a few moments as he kissed and told her he'd see her again once he settled into his room, Ichigo followed the servant girl with a kimono to his room. They stopped as Ichigo looked at the door to find a stupid bunny drawing of him with orange hair with a scowl expression on its face. His eye twitched as he knew this idea was certainly Rukia's. The girl opened the door with a huge smile, blushing when he walked in saying 'thank you'.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you?" The kimono girl said to him with a huge smile.

"Nah, I think I'm okay at the moment. Thanks!" Ichigo walked towards his bags that were sent up earlier.

"My name is Mayumi! If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask for me?" She smiled as Ichigo looked at her with a confused look.

"Okay, but I'm fine." She looked like she was going to say something as she stood there in silence. She turned a little hesitant but nervously closed the door. Ichigo shook his head as he started to unpack his bags when he heard a knock at the door. Ichigo started to get frustrated hoping that it wasn't Mayumi again as he opened the door with a scowl. He instantly widens his eyes shocked at Sora standing outside his door, ready to knock again.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time?" Sora said nervously.

"No it's fine, come in." He opened the door letting the older man in. Sora nodded as he entered, Ichigo directed him to a small table where they both had a seat. They sat there facing each other in silence, Sora seems concentrated on the table as Ichigo waited patiently.

"I.." They both said at the same time, as Sora grinned at both of them interrupting each other.

"You can go first," Ichigo informed him smiling. Sora nodded taking a deep breath as he spoke, "I came to say that I'm sorry for being such a... dick." He grinned causing the other man across from him to grin as well.

"Sora, you weren't acting like a .."

"Dick?! Yeah, Ichigo I was, don't defend my actions." Sora said with certainty in his voice, Ichigo stared at the older man as he listened.

"It wasn't fair to you and it most certainly wasn't fair to my sister."

"You were just being overprotective."

"Yeah I kind of want to believe that I was, but it went too far, I hurt her. Everything just happened so fast and I just didn't have time to think, so I overreacted. When I finally took the time to process everything, it dawned on me. Why wouldn't I have my sister be with you, you're a great guy."

"I wouldn't say all that Sora," Ichigo said unsure of himself.

"No, Ichigo! It's true, you're intelligent, soon to be Dr. Kurosaki, and you've always been there for me. It wasn't easy for me being a single parent but you took the time to listen to me when I was struggling, even introducing me to Rukia. She helped me get my foot in the door at the firm, even if it was an entry level position."

"But Sora, you rose in the firm and became a partner by your own account. Byakuya was impressed with you, I had nothing to do with it."

Sora shook his head laughing as Ichigo looked at him with furrowed brows.

"I can also add selfless to the list. You care about other people's well-being more than your own. Looking back I really am a dick."

"Okay Sora, if you insist then yes you're a dick." The orange haired man added as he laughed along with Sora. They sat there in silence for a few moments until Sora spoke again.

"What were you going to say?" He asked curiously.

Ichigo had a blank expression as he nodded finally remembering, "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I understand why you were upset about me touching her that night after Rangiku's party. I was... sexually attracted to her, I was the experienced one and I should of never let things go that far. It was so difficult, I mean I know you're her brother, but god just look at her," he said aggravated just thinking about Orihime, then glanced at her brother.

Sora furrowed his brows, looking rather uncomfortable as he folded his arms, Ichigo soon realized his mistake.

"Okay I'm sorry, but she is beautiful. I want you to know it wasn't the only reason. It was her, all of her, she cared for others, she was so humble, unlike anyone I've ever dated before. She had her silly quirks but I found myself wanting to hear more of her crazy stories or what other wild things she would do next. She completely had my heart at the hospital. I was shocked to see her volunteering, I had to look twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but there she was. As I stood there, watching her interactions with the children, having no problem giving 100% of her attention. She didn't fake it or half-assed it, she completely gave her heart to those kids. She's unbelievable Sora, I know you understand that or you wouldn't have gone to such lengths to protect her. You raised an amazing woman, I hope you know that?" Sora nodded as he smiled appreciating the younger man's praise.

"So...Dr. Unohana and you are...?" Ichigo asked the older man as he smirked.

"Yeah, since we were younger. She'd help me take care of Orihime since my parents were... you know." Ichigo understood as he nodded, his face turning into a scowl.

"Orihime absolutely looks up to her and adores her. She always wanted to be near Retsu when she was younger, and she loved Orihime as if she were her own." Sora paused for a moment looking at his hands, " Orihime is special to her, the fact being she was able to raise her as a baby since ...she's unable to have any of her own." Sora said a matter of factly.

"I had no idea."

Sora looked at Ichigo who seemed to be upset at this revelation, "She feels that at some point I'm going to realize that she can't have any children and I won't want her anymore. I was honest with her saying that at some point in my life I saw myself having children of my own... but life doesn't happen the way you want it. I'm satisfied with not having any of my own and she's come to terms with the idea of not bearing children."

Sora took his phone hearing the message tone as he looked at the screen. "Speaking of Retsu, she's asking where I've been. She wants to take have a look at more of the grounds and since I've been here before, I'm her own special tour guide." Sora smiled as he made to get up. "Thanks, Ichigo, I really missed this, ours talks. The thing I said about not needing a brother." Ichigo already standing looking at him patiently, "It wasn't true."

"I figured as much, I just had to be patient wait till you stopped acting like a dick." Ichigo cheekily said to the older man receiving a finger. "Oh, don't let Orihime see you do that, her image of an innocent brother will be shattered."

Sora smirked "Shut up, Ichigo!" he said shaking his head as he left.

Ichigo felt relief wash over him as Sora and him were best friends again. He looked outside of the room's balcony, glancing at the breathtaking view of the island and sea. After a few moments of breathing in the fresh sea air, he decided to head back to continue unpacking his clothes. The message light on his phone lite up as he went to check on it, looking at the message from Orihime.

' **It's Ms. Annoying, letting you know I have unpacked my things. I wanted to know if you wanted to find the hidden waterfalls Sora told me about. If that's not too annoying**.'

Ichigo smiled at her still being upset as he texted her back.

' **Mr. Sorry is not done unpacking, give me a few minutes and we can go see the annoying waterfalls together**.'

He started to put his things away when he was almost done setting his toiletries items around the sink. He heard his phone receive a message, as he checked it.

' **Ms. Annoying, was wondering if it's okay to bring Mr. Sorry's sisters along?** "

Ichigo scowled, wanting to spend time alone with Orihime but he figured he'd have his chance this week.

' **Mr. Sorry is okay with his sisters coming, but Mr. Sorry is going to have alone time at some point with Ms. Annoying**.'

' **Mr. Sorry is now Mr. Horny LMAO! Just hurry your ass up Ichigo to the lobby and stop sending texts to Orihime**.'

' **Karin, get the hell off Orihime's phone.** '

' **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! She was too quick and took the phone. Ms. Annoying is now Ms. Sorry. = (** '

' **It's fine! I'll be right down**.'

Ichigo still peeved pocketed his phone as he opened the door to leave.

* * *

Shuuhei laid on his bed, relaxing from the stressful day of having to deal with his sister's crankiness and Rangiku's impatience as she complained about it taking so long. He just needed to take a few moments of peace, just to de-stress.

TAP!TAP! "Room Service!" Shuuhei gritted his teeth as he looked up to see his girlfriend entering in as she closed the door behind her. Shuuhei put his head back down as he sighed out loud, the blonde ignored him as she looked around the room looking outside his balcony.

"You have a better view in your room, I know where I'm spending most of my nights." She giggled as she bounced on the bed, causing the man on the bed to growl in irritation.

"Rangiku, can you please stop shaking the bed, I have a huge headache."

"Aww! Poor baby," she reached over massaging his head with her fingers.

"Hmm!" He sighed as he closed his eyes, smelling her sweet scented perfume.

"You smell good," Shuuhei mused basking in her touch.

"It's my favorite perfume, Pink Seduction!" She purred, as she laid closer into him, still rubbing his head.

"Mmmm," he moaned out smelling as he dug his nose into her neck, causing her to giggle.

He was pushed back slightly mere inches from her face when he leaned in for a kiss, her finger blocked him. Looking at her in question as she grinned, "No play time now, let's go somewhere romantic."

"Rangiku, I don't feel like going anywhere, didn't I tell you I have a headache." He said irritated.

"Then if you have a headache, I guess we shouldn't even fool around," she scooted off the bed. Shuuhei looked at her with stern eyes, " That's different, the headache goes away when you make me feel good." He complained as she giggled.

"Shuuhei, it's just the first day and we have all week to play around with each other, there's a place I want to show you." She made to get up but stopped when she felt a vibration coming from between her legs, squeezing them tightly as she moaned.

"So you still have it inside...what a good girl." Rangiku fixed her posture once the vibration stopped as she turned to him, blushing. She glanced at him holding up his phone as he smiled.

"You know they have apps for just about anything, for example, that vibrator between your legs. I press this button," Shuuhei pressed his phone, as she felt the vibration inside of her once more, trying to hold herself upright.

Shuuhei rose up from the bed walking closer with a heated stare as she continued to hold her legs tightly, moaning.

"Shuu...hei...mmmm," she moaned out through hooded eyes. Grinning at her as he pressed the button on the phone again. The feeling disappeared, Rangiku straightened herself once more.

"Yes, Rangiku?" He continuing grinning at her as she glared at him.

"I thought you were bluffing at the table, I had no idea you programmed it."

"Yeah, I did say we would program it together but where's the fun be in that?"

"What if you accidentally pressed it at the table, everyone could have seen," Rangiku shouted hitting her boyfriend's arm as he laughed.

"Don't worry I programmed it so that I have to enter a code when I want to get into the app, it also has settings."

Rangiku looked at the screen and looked at him confused, "Settings?"

"How fast, slow, or how high you want it to go."

Rangiku redden as she swallowed, "H.. How high does it go?"

"Don't know, care to find out?" He said waving the phone, looking like a boy with a new toy at Christmas. Shuuhei watched her blushed face, then aggressively grabbing her face to his as he kissed her, forgetting his phone as it fell to the floor. Rangiku moaned into his kiss, feeling her insides vibrate as he picked her up by the thighs carrying her to the bed.

"Sh... Shuuhei it's on...oh god..." She yelled out, he put her on the bed and watched her legs grip together as she gripped the bed sheets with her hands. Feeling himself start to harden, he looked around for the phone as he quickly picked it up. He returned to the moaning beauty as her hands started to lower opening her legs wider. He watched her actions above her at the end of the bed, he can see her skirt start to ride up to her hips showing her panties. With her eyes closed, her fingers started to reach into her panties as she began to touch herself. Her other hand grabbing her breasts and perking her nipples as she continued to moan.

Bending his knees on the bed in front of her, he removed her panties that were preventing him from seeing her. She didn't stop what she was doing, only raising her body to help him remove her wet panties, as he tossed them aside. He widens her legs more, seeing the end of the vibrator poking out from within her. Reaching to touch around the area, he found that she was drenched. He picked up his phone as he sets the vibrator a little higher and faster, which caused the blonde on the bed to yell louder.

"Oh..god! What did...you do...Ahhhh." She screamed out as she continued to finger her pink nub.

"Just raising it and making it go faster," Shuuhei started to unbuckle his pants then finally dropping his pants along with his briefs to the floor, crawling on top of her. "Turn around," he whispered in her ear, watching her open her lustful eyes. She continued to touch herself ignoring his request, being impatient he moved her hands aside as he flipped her over onto her knees.

He set the tip of his member to the outside of her bottom hole, feeling some of the vibration. He growled opening her ass cheeks as he entering into her hole slowly.

"Oh... Shuuhei... not when I'm filled with this vibrator too." She whimpered out causing him to harden even more. Picking up his phone once more, he set it to the highest setting and the fastest. He yelled out loud with feeling an incredible vibration within her as he entered fully into her anus. Loving the feeling, he pumped into her, hearing the loud moans coming from her and his balls slapping hard onto her skin.

"I...I can't..." She yelled out feeling her insides swelling up with pleasure and her nipples harden from sensitivity. " I..can't...take...it...anymore..." she said between him pumping hard into her.

"Don't cum yet, just wait for me." He whispered into her licking her earlobe.

"Don't...tell...me..to ...not...cum, I'm... so...fucking...sensitive.." She whined.

"Rangiku, just... oh...fuck you feel so good." He pumped into her harder and faster, as he pinched her nipples hard.

"AHHHH, you're going to... make...me...cum."

"Hold it, please, baby I'm almost there, Fuck you feel so tight right now." He heard her start to whimper as his hands moved from her breasts to her wet slit, feeling how wet she was.

She screamed when she felt his fingers slid past her swollen nub. "Look how wet you are, you must be aching to cum, aren't you," he whispered.

"Shuuhei, …. please …." She cried out.

"Please, Please what?" He continued to pound into her as she cried out, feeling himself about to cum.

"Let...me...cum...I...I"

"Wait...Wait.. I'm...almost...Fuck.." Shuuhei shouted losing himself as he shot into her filling her hole as he came. Feeling his cum shoot into her from behind, her insides clamped up as she came. Feeling herself squeeze out the vibrator, her juices dripping onto his bed before they both collapsed.

The vibrator moved on the bed, they both laughed feeling the device shake. Shuuhei reached for his phone, shutting it off. He pulled out of her slowly, causing her to shiver as he sat beside her. He pushed her strands away from her sweaty face as he watched her breathing pace start to slow down with her eyes closed.

"I think that app is a keeper," he joked watching her weakly smile with her eyes still shut.

"Mmm... I don't want to even get up," she whispered out.

"What happened to wanting to show me something?"

"Maybe later, I want to sleep." She wiggled a little making herself more comfortable on his bed.

"You know it's waterproof too," he said making Rangiku open one eye to look at him.

"Huh?!" She asked before yelling out, feeling herself being picked up. Shuuhei made his way to the bathroom, placing her in the shower, turning the water on. "Shuuhei, what are you doing? Get back here," she yelled from the bathroom, as he made his way to his bed grabbing the vibrator and his phone.

* * *

Byakuya sat near the headstone, burning incense, folding his hands together as he closed his eyes. He heard a branch snap in the back of him but continued paying his respects, as he spoke.

"Rukia, there is no need to hide, you can just come out."

Rukia sheepishly came out from the trees heading towards the headstone that sat on a high hill with a breathtaking view of the ocean. The place was hidden by a forest of cherry blossoms, only those who knew it's location was able to find the grave.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama, I came to pay my respects I had no idea you were here," Rukia said sounding ashamed of interrupting something so sacred.

"No need to apologize, come sit by me," Byakuya said as he opened his eyes glancing up at her from the ground.

His sister smiled nervously as she walked to him slowly, holding beautiful bouquets of flowers lilies, orchids, lotus, violet, roses, all with the same color matching Rukia's violet eyes. She sat by him placing the gorgeous assortment and then lighting incense and placing her hands together, paying her respects.

Rukia opened her eyes looking at the headstone that read 'Hisana Kuchiki loving wife and sister.'

"Do you think she would have liked Renji?" Rukia said glancing at her brother.

Byakuya slightly smiled as he nodded 'yes', " She would have loved him, she was kind and accepting."

Rukia smiled brightly, "Would it be silly of me to think she's taking the time out to watch from the heavens, on special occasions such as these?"

"Not silly at all, I can feel her presence even now among the cherry blossoms and her smile when I see the sun's reflection on the ocean's surface." He said sitting still looking down at his hands.

She lifted her brother's hand up as she placed her head on his lap, placing his raised hand on her shoulders.

"Can you tell me again, about you and Hisana?" Rukia said closing her eyes.

"You've must have heard this story so many times." Byakuya gave a faint chuckle, he felt her shake her head 'yes' on his lap.

"Please, I don't remember her and it's the only thing that makes me feel real close to her." He heard her sadly say. He stroked her shoulder and agreed as he began to speak.

* * *

 _"Two years had passed since the death of my father, I came into my inheritance at a young age of 23. With my mother having died when I was twelve, I was left the head of the Kuchiki assets. Even with my father being proud of my accomplishments of becoming a lawyer, my expertise with learning the business. Upon his death, I still had to prove myself to others, that I was not just my father's son, but my own man._

 _There was this small ramen shop that one of the locals told me about, a real hidden gem they said. It was clean and put together nicely, but you could tell it needed renovations with up to date work. They said it was run by a couple but when they passed away they left it in charge with their eldest daughter. I was curious, when I entered the establishment with the man who told me about it, he could tell I did not approve. As we sat at the table, I was inclined to leave until I heard a beautiful voice._

 _'Welcome to Sakura Noodles, what can I get you?' I glanced up to see the most beautiful violet eyes that matched her beauty. From that moment, there was no other place I ate at. She was not only beautiful but charming, and nice to everyone. Noticing I was becoming a regular she made conversation, I was hesitant at first but she made it so comfortable to talk to her. Her name was Hisana, I enjoyed her company, wanting to know if she wanted something more. She had abruptly denied my advances, all of them. It was disheartening, my pride was shot, it was something I was not used to._

 _I stopped going for awhile, but the thought of her smile kept me up. My arrogance turned to anger, it felt unthinkable for this woman who had nothing to act like she was better than me. I found myself walking to the small ramen shop late at night, finding it closed. As I went to walk, I heard her voice singing a lullaby. I found her heading towards me with bags in her hand and you wrapped in a baby sling._

 _'You want to hear it again Rukia-chan?' Hisana giggled but then stopped, noticing my presence._

 _'Kuchiki - san? Is that you?' She asked curiously a little hesitant to come near me._

 _'Yes, I'm sorry to have startled you. I'll be on my way.' I wanted to leave feeling like a fool, just showing up._

 _'I haven't seen you in awhile, did you miss the noodles?'_

 _'Yes, but that is not the whole reason I came.' I looked at her as she came closer opening the door to her shop as she entered in._

 _'What is the reason? You can come in if you want.' She placed the bags on a table, she had bought from the market._

 _I paused for a moment, looking around before entering in. She beckoned for me to have a seat as she headed to the kitchen to cook. After awhile, she came with you still wrapped around her as she handed me a bowl, smiling at me as she sat across from me with her own. She started to take you out of the little bundle and saw that you looked like a mini version of her with the same violet eyes, but having a chubby face._

 _'Look Rukia-chan, Kuchiki-san loves the noodles as much as you.' She squeezed your cheeks as you squealed with delight. Hisana started to take a noodle blowing it into your mouth as she began to feed you._

 _'So why did you come, Kuchiki-san?'_

 _'It's Byakuya,'_

 _'Byakuya-san,' I noticed her blush at saying my name so formal, but also noticed you, Rukia, staring at me so seriously just observing me._

 _'I came because...' It was hard for me to speak with you continuing to look at me so intently._

 _'Is it because I said no?" She said worriedly. I looked at her and noticed her embarrassment as she redden when I nodded 'yes.'_

 _"I'm sorry Byakuya-san, it's not that I'm not flattered but... I have my sister to take care of and this shop to run. I can't simply go on dates especially with a man like you.'_

 _'A man like me?' I looked at her with a raised brow questioningly._

 _'You come from a well-respected family, your rich, and hand...umm well educated.' She blushed avoiding my eyes._

 _'So if I was not a Kuchiki, would you still have said no?' I looked up to her waiting for an answer._

 _'Yes, Byakuya-san, like I said, I have Rukia-chan and this shop. You shouldn't worry about a girl like me turning you down, I'm pretty sure you'll find her.' She smiled nervously._

 _'Her?' I asked her with a furrowed brow._

 _'That someone who will love you unconditionally and bring honor to the Kuchiki name with her elegance, ' she giggled, then looked down continuing to feed you, as I saw a hint of sadness.'My father knew my mother was the one because of her eyes.'_

 _'Her Eyes?' I asked not fully understanding._

 _'Yeah, he said he would always lose himself in her eyes because they were so beautiful and honest. Take my father's advice Byakuya-san, when finding her,' She smiled._

 _I found myself looking into her eyes, slightly understanding her father's meaning, completely speechless as I continued to stare into those beautiful violet eyes. She quickly became nervous at my lingering stare as she looked down at her bowl._

 _'It's getting late and I have to get Rukia-chan to bed, I also have to wake up early in the morning to open shop.' She stood up as I did the same as I made to pay for my bowl of noodles, she declined, I insisted but she only ignored me. We said our goodnight, as she bowed and smiled, closing the door. I found myself walking away disappointed, going home thinking about her. I came by more to the shop, late at night to just talk. It started to take over my weekends, as I came to help. I made a fool of myself having no clue of doing hard labor, she found it endearing that I tried._

 _As we grew closer, rumors circulated and she received her share of unwanted comments and angered stares. Less and fewer people came to the small ramen shop, she was about to lose her family's shop when I bought it without her permission, which only angered her. I couldn't understand why she didn't want my help as she told me that if she continued receiving my help she'd get used to it. I asked her what was wrong with that, she said when the time came to part ways she would have to get used to making it on her own again._

 _'Then don't make it on your own, stay with me,' I asked one night, with you asleep in your bed, as we sat looking up at the moon and stars. She looked at me as she shook her head,'no'_

 _'That would be improper,' she said feeling uncomfortable._

 _'Then marry me?' Her eyes widen at my declaration, as she stood abruptly heading into the shop. I went into the shop as well finding her upset with me._

 _'Why are you asking me to marry you? Is it because you feel sorry for me? Is this a proposal to be your wife and live somewhere hidden with Rukia-chan in your large house. Then, later on, you'll marry someone else someday only she'll be the first wife, and Rukia-chan and I would just be …... the help.' She said holding herself as she started to cry. I turned her around and saw the tears in her eyes as she refused to look anywhere else but me. I rubbed her cheek, wiping the tears as I found myself staring at her lips._

 _'I'm marrying you because when I look into your eyes I get lost in them, when I'm home alone in my enormous house I find myself wanting to be here. I think about Rukia-chan and your well-being every day, every time I say goodnight I want to kiss you instead. I'm marrying you because I love you.' I was honest with her as she looked at me with a shocked expression, as she smiled. I leaned in to kiss her, wrapping my arms around her I felt content, feeling I wanted to stay in her arms forever._

 _We eventually married, moving into my home, some did not approve but I cared not for their opinion. We were content together, raising you together like a happy family. You turned four when Hisana found herself too sick to get out of bed, having lupus disease with some cases being mild, her' disease became more severe, best doctor's money could buy couldn't fix the problem, and I became powerless. She told me to be strong and to raise you as my own, and to love you as a brother would love his own sister. Her body simply not having the strength to fight anymore, passed on, nothing seemed to make sense with her loss. I shut others out especially with you, I was falling apart until you came up to me with your worried expression._

 _"Chappy says Hisana is sad."_

 _I looked at you confused as I glanced over to the small Chappy doll you held tightly._

 _"Why is she sad?" I asked you as you held Chappy to your ear, I waited as you sadly gave the answer._

 _"Chappy says because you're sad."_

 _Those words hit me hard, holding meaning since I knew how she would feel if she were to see the state I was in. She would see the man she loved completely void of feeling, and most of all are upset that I had ignored her sister. From that moment, I still missed Hisana but I had you Rukia to fill that ache in my heart that was hurting."_

Byakuya finished his story as they both stayed there for awhile in silence. Rukia sat up from his lap, whipping away the tears with a smile on her face.

"You know I still have that Chappy doll she bought me and the music box of the Chappy lullaby you made for me."

"She sang it to you all the time, it would always put you to sleep or calm you down." He smiled looking at her.

"Did you ever consider remarrying?"

"It's something that came to mind, but... I haven't met anyone that took my interest, I feel I may never. Your sister was a rare gem I found hidden in a small ramen shop. I can't see myself loving someone else, not in this lifetime." He looked to the headstone as he began to stand.

Rukia understood his words, she always felt sad because he was alone but Hisana was alive in his heart.

"I'm going to head back, be careful."

"I will Nii-sama," Rukia smiled as her brother headed into the forest. Rukia turned around, attention back to her sister's grave, and sighed. That story always felt more real than the photos or videos Byakuya provided of her sister. She felt both their strong bond for one another, no matter how many times he told it.

"I'm glad you loved Nii-sama the way that you did. I hope our love stays as strong as yours and Nii-sama's." She paused holding herself." and I wish you could have met Renji," her voice started to crack as she started to tear up. Quickly wiping away the tears, she felt a strong breeze sway the trees as the cherry blossom petals danced around to settle on her grave.

"I love you Hisana, keep watching us from the heavens," Rukia said getting up when she felt another strong breeze push the petals in her direction. Rukia smiled, as she made her way back amongst the trees.

* * *

"I can see it from here, we just have to take that trail on the right," Orihime shouted from high above the trees.

"Great! Could you please listen to me and come down from up there." Ichigo looked up nervously waiting for his fiance to climb down. He stood with his sister's watching, a few times having a heart attack as she slipped and caught herself.

"I'm okay," she yelled giggling as she dangled from the branch.

"Geez, Orihime! Please just. Take your time." Ichigo stood under her in case she fell.

"Yes, Hime-nii! Oh please be more careful," Yuzu said holding a basket of snacks and drinks.

"You should have climbed up, instead of worrying so much, " Karin said with crossed arms as her brother rolled his eyes ignoring her.

"unless you wanted her to go up so you can take a peek up her skirt."

"No Karin! She hopped up there before I could say anything," he said aggravated, looking up to see Orihime coming closer. He noticed her red panties peeking through as her long skirt swayed.

"I'm...I'm almost there guys," she said climbing down carefully. Ichigo began to scowl seeing her panties more clearly as Karin's comment radiated in his head like a loudspeaker. He looked away feeling heated, finding his sister glancing at him with a devious smirk. He glared at her but heard short huffs as he looked up and moved aside so he wasn't in her way.

Hopping down, fixing herself as she took a leaf out of her hair, then giving a bright smile. Taking out one leaf didn't do much good when her hair was completely filled with them as he chuckled. He walked up to her when he saw her confused face, he began to help her pluck them out one by one.

"Oh, Thank you Ichigo! So let's head out. Onward to the waterfalls!" She said punching her fist out with enthusiasm.

"You just finished climbing a tree, you don't need to catch your breath or relax?" Ichigo said concerned.

"Ummm, I feel just fine I have lot's of energy."

She pumped up her arms smiling, "Let's go," she said grabbing Yuzu and Karin's arms as they proceeded to walk. Ichigo followed behind the trio as he watched them talk amongst each other. He watched as his sisters spoke to Orihime as she's listened intently and laughed at certain points, he smiled.

"Really!? Can I see?" Orihime yelled out stopping abruptly as she covered her mouth in anticipation. Karin nervously handed her the phone as Orihime looked at the screen and began to blush.

"Ummm, Wow Karin-chan." She said nervously giving the phone back to the dark haired twin.

"Yeah, he's alright!" Karin said waving it off as her face told a different story as she began to redden.

"Whatever, Karin! You're always screaming into your pillow after you get off the phone with him."

Ichigo's ears perked up, as he glanced in their direction,"Who?"

All the girls stopped walking, glancing at each other as they started to laugh. "None of your business, Ichigo," Karin shouted back as she continued to walk with the girls.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Who are you talking to Karin?" Ichigo already feeling aggravated today, even more so from being ignored. Orihime and Yuzu looked at Ichigo then at Karin, both having worried expressions. Karin looked in their direction as she rolled her eyes, "It's just a guy!"

"A guy? Are you guys dating?" Ichigo said with his brows drawn downward as he asked.

"And if we are?" Karin shot back.

"I'd like to meet him. So have a picture of him, let me see him." He walked up to her as he put out his hand wanting her phone.

"No! Meet him so you can embarrass me." Karin said, but Ichigo raised a brow still having his hand out with a serious expression, " Fine!" She said through gritted teeth as she slammed the phone in his hand. Ichigo scowled as his attention moved to her phone pressing the screen. He saw a white haired man who gave a serious look with turquoise eyes, his scowl deepened remembering Orihime's pink tone looking at this man's photo. Suddenly the man seemed to look familiar but he couldn't pinpoint from where.

"He looks familiar, where have I seen him from?" Ichigo said dryly as Karin snatched her phone.

"That's because he plays for the JSL (Japanese Soccer League), his name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." She said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, now I remember he's all serious and anal," Ichigo stated.

"He is not anal, he's smart and mature." Saying it in a determined voice trying to prove her brother wrong.

"How did you even meet?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"We met at soccer camp three years ago, awhile back when he was shorter, we kept in contact ever since. This summer he said he made it to the JSL and sent me his picture and it was like he grew overnight... he asked me to be his girlfriend." He fidgeted nervously as he saw his sister start to blush, avoiding her brother's stare.

"Well, I still want to meet him. Make sure he's not a punk." Ichigo said walking off, continuing on the trail moving to the front.

"Punk?! At least he's not a punk like Jinta Hanakari," Karin shouted out then quickly covered her mouth in shock.

"Karin, you promised!" Yuzu shouted as she pouted. Ichigo looked to Karin who looked ashamed for telling as he then looked at Yuzu who's eyes widen at Ichigo's attention to her. Yuzu glanced down at her basket, as Ichigo continued to stare at her.

"Who's Jinta, Yuzu?" He said trying to not sound angry.

"J.. Jinta is someone I'm … umm" Yuzu glanced to Orihime for help as Orihime shook her head in understanding.

"That she's currently seeing, Ichigo." Orihime giggled but noticed her fiance didn't find anything amusing.

Ichigo said rubbing the bridge of his nose, then had a face in thought, " Wait one damn minute! Hanakari? Doesn't he fight at Zanpaktou's?" Ichigo scowled looking at his sister questioningly.

Yuzu gripped her bag as she looked up at her brother and nodded. Ichigo stared at her dumbfounded with his mouth opened.

"What's wrong with Jinta-kun?' Orihime looked from Yuzu to Ichigo puzzled. Ichigo looked at his fiance confused.

"You knew Orihime?" Ichigo raised his voice, upset he was left out.

"Well, umm yeah I promised Yuzu to not say anything, plus I've known him since high school." Orihime twiddled her thumbs, " He has a temper but he's very sweet."

"Yeah, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu looked to her brother smiling as she agreed with her auburn haired friend.

"Didn't this same sweet guy send most of his opponents to the hospital?" Karin asked, receiving glares from her sister.

"You're not helping Karin, it's just because those particular fights his opponents were insulting him," Yuzu defended.

"That's where I've seen him. He's Zanpaktou's youngest fighter and Renji's friends with him even does his tattoos."

Ichigo realized he was shouting, then stopped to as he spoke more calmly, " Yuzu, I just don't think he's …. right for you."

Yuzu held her breath in as she puffed out her cheeks in anger, "YOU... don't know what you're talking about Ichi-nii," she shouted running ahead, past everyone.

"Yuzu," Ichigo said as he sighed, then turned to receive angry glares from the other girls. "What?"

Orihime looked upset with puffed cheeks as well, something he hardly saw as she shook her head walking past him heading in the direction of Yuzu.

"Orihime?" He looked at her worried as she continued to press on.

"You're being a hypocrite, Ichigo." Karin said receiving a scowl from her brother, "Looks like no hanky-panky tonight."

Ichigo shot daggers with his eyes at Karin's back as she walked away. He sighed, following the trail as he made his way to the waterfall.

He found himself staring at a beautiful cascade of blues and whites falling down into pools of water, the pools overflowed drizzling down to the rocks creating a river that proceeded to flow, disappearing into the forest.

He found Yuzu and Orihime, shoes off as they sat dipping their feet into the waters. Karin, just getting there decided to join them as she started to remove her flip flops. Orihime rubbed Yuzu's back consoling her as the blonde girl kicked her feet staring angrily into the waters.

"Don't worry Yuzu-chan, Ichigo will meet Jinta-kun and he'll get to know that he's really a great guy." She told the younger girl holding her close.

"I don't know Hime-nii. Ichi-nii seemed pretty angry," she sounded hurt.

"So I can't have an opinion on this punk?" Ichigo said irritated.

Orihime and Yuzu turned a little startled but soon gave Ichigo their glares as they turned back around, focusing again on the pools of water.

"You can have an opinion, that's not the problem, " Karin voiced out.

"Then what?" He said.

Orihime looked at Ichigo as she bit her lip and looked to Yuzu, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Yuzu nodded as Orihime stood up with bare feet and walked up to her clueless fiance.

"Let's go somewhere private, so I can speak with you." Orihime looked at him sternly something he was not used to as he shook his head 'yes' with a face like a little boy in trouble. She smiled at his worrisome face, shaking her head as she beckoned him to follow holding his arms. They decided on a spot in a little-hidden cove near the waterfall, where they could still see the twins but far enough so they couldn't hear.

"Ichigo, your honestly...clueless on knowing what's gotten Yuzu upset?" She raised her brow at him as if to say 'are you serious?' He looked at her clearly annoyed as he shrugged. She crossed her arms as she began to chuckle, "After what we went through with Sora, aren't you being sort of a …...hypocrite?"

"What?" This is totally different Orihime. I said I will meet this Tosh...uhh?" Searching his mind for the young's man name and failing.

"Toshiro!" She finished.

"Whatever, I said I would meet him no problem, but Jinta is a whole nother story."

"Yuzu tells me that he's good friends with Renji ever since he was younger." Orihime countered.

Ichigo noticed Orihime looking peeved as she leaned back with arms still folded, waiting for an answer. He seemed to find it attractive it made it hard to concentrate as he began to stutter, "R ...Renji met him at the dojo, felt bad for the kid with his only source of the family being his grandmother. So he took him under his wing helped him get into Zanpaktous. People mistake him for Renji's brother, but Renji never tells them any different or correct them. I also met him a few times, resulting in me almost having to beat his ass for his damn comments." Ichigo growled out.

" You guys always say comments to each other, yet you're still friends. That's just Jinta-kun's personality but he's a completely different person around Yuzu." Ichigo seemed to look unsure as he rubbed his hair, "Fine, but I still want to see both of them and if anyone of them hurts my sister's feelings I'll make sure they end up in the hospital."

"Ummm Ichigo do you really have to hurt them..." Ichigo stared at her seriously, looking like he was not going to budge from causing them injuries. "Okay...Okay!" She giggled nervously, "You shouldn't be so upset with your sister's choice in men, they tend to look for the qualities of the person they look up to."

"Who might that be?" Ichigo asked as he saw Orihime point at him as she giggled, "Me? How?"

"Well, Toshiro is known for being laid back, serious, and smart. Jinta-kun has a temper, bad-boy charm with a selfless heart."

"Bad boy?" Ichigo looked at Orihime with furrowed brows.

"You did mention and I also heard about you getting into fights at school." Orihime shyly said.

"That's because of assholes saying shit about me or my hair," Ichigo said annoyed.

"Well Jinta-kun is like that too, he was always in fights he didn't start, he's just misunderstood like Ulquiorra. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She grinned at him causing him to scowl and blush.

"So … bad-boy charm?" Ichigo said with humor in his tone, he saw her glance at him nervously as he played with her hair. "Is that something that always turned you on about me?"

" Umm .. I ...I Ummm," she was completely speechless as Ichigo started to kiss her neck, a small moan escaping her lips, "Ichigo, stop,"

"I missed you so much," he continued to suckle on her neck then hungrily kissed her mouth.

"Ichigo...stop... Karin .. and ...Yuzu," she said between kisses and gasping for air. Ichigo stopped turned in his sister's direction and exhaled sharply. He nodded taking her hand in his as they walked together back to the twins. Karin looked at the happy couple suspiciously as Yuzu looked at them nervously as Orihime began to talk.

"Ichigo agreed to let you continue to see these guys, on one condition, that he gets to meet them."

Ichigo started to talk when he was interrupted by his fiance, "and... he trusts you both on making the right decisions but..."

This time Ichigo interrupted as he eyed his sisters, " If they ever hurt you whether it's physically or your feelings I swear I'll break every bone in their body." He told them, as Yuzu jumped up excitedly and ran into Ichigo's arms.

"Oh, Ichigo thank you, thank you, your the best brother." She said giving him a hug as he scowled.

"I'm serious about the breaking bones part," he said with a grumpy tone as no one seemed to take his threats seriously.

"Okay let's enjoy this beautiful waterfall, it's such a great spot to relax." Orihime sat on the rocks putting her feet in the water.

"or a picnic." Yuzu said raising her basket out for all to see. "The chefs made some sushi rolls and sandwiches when I asked, I also brought waters and juices."

Everyone smiled at Yuzu's importance of being well prepared, they all sat around each other enjoying the snacks and refreshments watching the sun's rays hit the mist of the waterfall causing a rainbow effect.

"Wow! Look how beautiful, a rainbow near the waterfall." Orihime shouted as she finished her snack pointing in its direction, standing up. "Oh, is that little koi in the water, how cute ...Ah." Orihime felt herself loose balance trying to lean in to get a better look but felt strong hands grab her waist preventing her from falling in.

"You have to be careful or you'll fall...Arghhhhhh." Ichigo yelled as he was pushed in by Karin. Orihime and Yuzu both covered their mouths in surprise. Ichigo came up from the pool sputtering out water from his mouth as he stood up. The water reached to his stomach as he whipped away the water from his eyes, he looked angrily at Karin.

"Why the hell would you do that Karin?" Ichigo yelled, then his eyes widen hurriedly reaching into his pocket taking out his phone, "Fuck! Dammit Karin look it's completely drenched."

"All you need is to pull it apart and let it air dry. Look give me your phone, your completely useless," Karin leaned over reaching for Ichigo's phone as he hesitantly gave it to her. Before she knew it she was pulled in by her brother's strong grip falling in. Karin rose up from the waters shouting, "You jerk! You're lucky I put a waterproof protector over my phone." She said taking her phone out of her pocket and leaving it on the rocks.

"Good thing my phone it protected too," Ichigo grinned glancing at his sister who glared at him.

"You planned it you jerk," she said splashing his face with water as he chuckled.

"Well, Karin you did push Ichi-nii into the water...Ahhhhhh," Yuzu was trying to scold Karin when her twin sister, looking annoyed pulled her in as well. Yuzu reached the surface coughing and angrily shouted at her sister. "No fair Karin, now I'm all wet," she pouted.

"Awwww, it looks like you guys are having so much fun," Orihime giggled out, but then placed her phone to the side and suddenly ran in shouting, "Cannonball!" She jumped in bending her legs and holding herself into a ball as she jumped in. The water splashed the others as they watched the auburn haired girl rise up full of laughter. Ichigo saw her completely drenched as the clothes clung to her body when she stood.

"The water feels so nice, doesn't it Ichigo?" Orihime said starting to drain her hair out of the excess water. Ichigo's eyes continued to linger on her body, then realizing she was talking to him seeing her confused look. "Hmmm?" He answered.

"I asked if you think the water feels nice?" Still looking at him puzzled.

"Ah yeah it does feel nice," he swallowed feeling himself heat up, the cool waters not helping him at all. Ichigo continued to stare at her causing her to smile and blush. He suddenly was splashed in the face hearing laughter from Karin.

"My brother the pervert," she said splashing him again. Ichigo looked at his sister with an expression causing her to nervously laugh.

"So you want to go there, Karin?" He growled getting closer to the poor girl. He swiftly picked her up over his shoulder causing her to yell.

"What are you doing, Ichigo? Put me down!" Karin yelled out fighting to get off, as the other girls eyes widen. Ichigo walked through the rushing waters towards the waterfall, holding his sister as she tried to escape.

"I was just was trying to cool you off, you don't have to be so upset about it!" She shouted out, but her words fell on deaf ears as Ichigo turned his back towards the waterfall. She found herself drenched as the waters fell rapidly on her head and shoulders.

Ichigo smirked as his sister's legs kicked and faintly heard her trying to yell out his name.

"I'm sorry Karin, what was that?" Pulling her out of the waterfall as she spat out water trying to catch her breath.

"You're such a..." she couldn't finish her words as her brother put her back in for a few moments and then quickly took her out.

"With the waterfall, it's getting harder to hear you," he laughed as he heard her yell in frustration.

"Ichi-nii that's enough. I think she's learned her lesson," Yuzu said then he glanced over to Orihime who had the same face, smiling but a little worried. He let Karin go as she whipped her face and pushed him away, " You jerk!" She said angrily but started to smile, causing everyone there to laugh.

"So who's next?" He looked playfully at Yuzu who looked at him in shock and shook her head vigorously 'no.' Then he glanced at Orihime who's eyes widen as he came closer. Orihime began to run away laughing hysterically as Ichigo rushed through the waters catching up to her. She felt him grab her waist, lifting her up as she squealed in delight. Both losing their balance falling into the water. As they came up to the surface, laughing hysterically, they both stared at each other smiling.

Ichigo suddenly furrowed his brow looking at Orihime, "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"You just have something, " he moved closer as she felt embarrassed wondering what was stuck on her face, as he leaned in and kissed her. After passionately kissing her he broke the kiss and stared at her. She had her eyes closed with lips slightly puckered out. She opened her eyes to find a grinning Ichigo as she reddens, "No fair, you tricked me, I thought I had something?" She pouted.

"You did have something I wanted, which was a kiss." He grinned. She smiled at his cleverness as she pushed him causing him to fall back, she walked away from him rejoining the girls. He enjoyed teasing his fiance, as he stood up following her with a **smile on his face**.

* * *

That's right I bold that comment on purpose ' **smile on his face** ' why you may ask? Because it's dedicated to chapter 686, cause he deserves a fucking happy ending. Ichigo is my male favorite manga/anime character with Orihime being my favorite female manga/anime character so maybe I am biased but I fell in love with Ichigo's character way before Orihime (you can blame that on studio Perriot, they strayed so far from her character), so I think my favorite character deserves what he wanted all along to be happy with his family, with the love of his life, and being content that his son has the love of both parents (Knock on wood- if they decide to have a continuation with Kazui and Ichika, please don't have a tragic beginning that all I ask...please don't AHHHHH). Sorry, I'm just ranting, thank you again for reading I'll try to update as soon as I can. =)


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, this is a little short, I'm still correcting chapter 18. So here you go another chapter. = ) Also, regarding the Kurosaki twins boyfriends, Toshiro was his short self when he met Karin but I made him in the story looking like his mature self. LOL as for Jinta, I thought he was looking handsome from the time skip and reminded me of Renji. I love mixed martial arts fighting and I was thinking of him as those caged fighters but pictured him following Renji's look of having tattoos. I'm not sure if you've seen Warrior with Tom Hardy (OMG he is so fine in there:

. ).

* * *

Ulquiorra sat under a tree reading 'Is Cannibalism Immoral?' as Tatsuki laid her head on his lap with her eyes closed. She felt the breeze on her face and the scent of his cologne as she sighed. He was reading about past legal case views on morality and she was okay with just relaxing, they just finished working out a few hours ago.

Her phone rang as she grumbled annoyed at whoever was ruining their peaceful moment.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"Shit! Are you still cranky, Tats?" Her brother spouted.

"No, I was just resting. What is it?" She said leaning up against the tree sitting beside her boyfriend.

"Remember that little thing I said I would look into, concerning a gentleman by the name of Shukuro?" She heard her brother sounding very amused. Tatsuki's eyes widen causing her boyfriend to look up from his book to glance at her curiously.

"W.. What did you find out?" She asked nervously.

"That he's a fucking asshole," he said angrily.

"Tell me something I don't know, I told you that already." She rolled her eyes.

"He is a good at what he does, the reason why he is sought after, especially from these scum bags that we bring in only to have this asshole get them out Scot free. He twists the law in his client's favor either finding some way to scrap the evidence or coerce witnesses. The thing is, he's had a few complaints from girls that have said he's touched or … anyways it's been conveniently swept under the rug. I believe some were quieted afraid to go against him in court or couldn't afford a good lawyer."

Tatsuki was gripping the phone completely disgusted about what she was hearing, " So he's just going to get away with it?" She shouted angrily, causing her boyfriend to completely close his book and give her his full attention.

"Tats, would I call you to just give you bad news?" He asked her as she whispered unsure, "No", feeling embarrassed for yelling at him.

"I was able to have some of my female detectives do me a favor and make contact with these girls. Most of them are willing to step forward, they just need a lawyer that is willing to fight for them."

"Sora?" She questioned filling up with hope, " Does he know about this?"

"No, not yet I wanted to tell him after the wedding. I mentioned it to Byakuya and he is on board and feels the same way, Sora needs this week to not worry about going head to head with the fucker who tried to do things to his sister."

"You're right, I won't say anything to Orihime either, she doesn't need her week ruined thinking about that asshole," she said through gritted teeth, " What about... Noboru "

"I couldn't find anything on him, he's like a ghost, squeaky clean record. Some business owning strip joints and running an independent adult industry but nothing illegal." Tatsuki bit her lip quite irritated as she sighed.

"Thanks, Shuuhei for... for doing this," she could hear her voice start to crack.

"No problem, I did it for Orihime, but mostly for you I know how much Orihime means to you. Enjoy the rest of the week. Maybe one of these days, you'd want to hang out with your stupid brother?" He chuckled causing her to laugh.

"Of course, we can do something."

"Ok then, talk to you later."

"Shuuhei?" She abruptly shouted.

"Yes," he asked waiting patiently.

"I love you!" She whispered.

"I love you too," Shuuhei said before they both hung up the phone.

She turned to Ulquiorra with a smile but he noticed the tears that were starting to form. He raised his brow in concern as she leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her, "Tatsuki? What was that about?" He asked her calmly. She sat up staring at him, watching him look at her with worry.

"A week ago, I told Shuuhei about everything that happened at the police station. I broke down crying in his arms telling him how unfair it all was. He was pretty upset about the whole situation, he said he'd look into it." She paused staring at her boyfriend who remained quiet listening to her.

He said he found other girls who've complained about touching them and …" she couldn't say the words as she continued, " Shuuhei is using all his manpower to get as much shit on Shukuro, they just need a good lawyer."

"So that is why you mentioned Sora?" Ulquiorra uttered as she nodded before continuing.

"Please don't mention this to your brother or sister until the wedding, in fact, let's just keep it between us." She stared at him as she kissed his lips but felt nothing in return. She looked at him confused as he continued to think. He sensed her stare as he began to talk.

"What of my father?" He asked her.

"Don't call him that," she said sternly grabbing his chin as she kissed him, " Shuuhei couldn't find anything on him, but he's still searching, on record, he's a damn upstanding citizen."

"I wish I could be in Sora's shoes or be by his side taking Shukuro down."

"You'll still be supporting him in your own way by being there in court, being there for Orihime. You'll get your chance in taking down much more assholes like these in the future. I believe in you Ulquiorra." She said smiling at him as he stared at her.

He leaned in closer as he placed his lips to hers, as she slowly opened her mouth. She felt his hands grab her sides as he deepened the kiss, as he laid her back lips still on hers. He raised her shirt, reaching for her breasts giving them a squeeze. She broke the kiss as she moved his hands away,

"Ulquiorra? What if someone sees us?" She looked around nervously. Ulquiorra looked around then looked at her with a raised brow, "We're well away from any trail, surrounded by trees, basically secluded." He said kissing her neck, as Tatsuki agreed with his analysis as she surrendered to his kisses. He sat up grabbing her by the waist and placing her on his lap, her back facing him. He started to unbuckle his pants, pulling out his member as she stood up removing all her clothing from the waist down. Before she could sit back down he started to kiss her bottom and use his fingers to play with her slit.

"Mmmmm," she moaned out as he continued to kiss and fondle her. He continued to finger her causing her legs to weaken at the sheer pleasure she was receiving from his touch.

"You're completely wet, you'll be able to slide in." He held her hips positioning himself as she lowered herself onto his member. Enveloping him with her wet core completely, she leaned back into her boyfriend's chest as she moved up and down feeling every inch of him within her. The oceans waves crashed in the distance as he crashed into her wet center. Heavy breathing, soft grunts, and loud grunts were the only sounds heard aside from the waves.

"Mmm, Ulquiorra it feels so good." She rolled her hips as she licked her lips. This aroused him even more as he quickened the pace, using his one hand to slid under her shirt fondle her breasts. While his other hand began to pinch and rub her sensitive clit.

"There they are, I thought I saw hyacinth flowers from here,"

The couple both heard the voice of the auburn haired girl behind them as they stopped. They held still for a moment, him still inside of her. Tatsuki began to fluster, the thought of being caught caused her to become aroused as Ulquiorra felt her wiggle around. He groaned low, grabbing onto her hips as he held her still.

"Orihime, next time warn me when you're going to run out like that. We should stick to the trail." They heard Ichigo say clearly irritated and out of breath from running.

"I'm sorry, let me just pick these flowers and we can go back," they heard her giggle.

Ulquiorra covered Tatsuki's mouth, as he moved slightly causing her to moan. Ichigo and Orihime were a few feet away as the large tree covered their location. She felt her boyfriend continue his ministrations with her wet slit as his other hand held her mouth. She found herself moving her hips up and down onto his member as she could hear her friend on the other side hum a soft tune.

"Are you almost done, I hate leaving Yuzu and Karin alone."

"Almost done, a few more," Orihime said continuing to hum. "There! Oh... Ichigo?"

Tatsuki heard her friend squeak at being surprised, then hearing the loud wet kisses from the other couple. Tatsuki felt her insides turn to mush as she began to ride him even harder.

"Ichigo, Stop...mmmm" they heard her moan out. "we should get back, what if someone sees?"

They heard an impatient growl come from the orange haired man, " There is no one here, Orihime."

"But Ichi...," they heard the girl's words start to fade as the kisses continued along with soft moans.

Tatsuki couldn't take It anymore as Ulquiorra held her mouth tighter as she felt her body feel like it was about to explode. Ulquiorra bit her arm causing her to scream into his hand, as she felt herself release at the same time.

"Let's head back," Ichigo said, "We can finish this some other time." They heard his amused tone.

"Okay," Orihime said breathlessly as they both heard the other couple start to walk away.

Ulquiorra continued to pump into her only stopping when he released his warm cum into her. She collapsed backward into his chest as they both breathed heavily.

"We're well away from the trail, huh?" he heard his girlfriend say as she laughed. He pinched her nub causing her to cry out in pain. "Well, we weren't seen. You seemed rather aroused at the idea of being caught." He bluntly stated as he removed himself from her buckling his pants. She moaned feeling his exit, as she glared at him putting her clothes back on.

"I... I wasn't aroused," she started to redden. She saw him smirk as he grabbed his book standing closer to her. "Your body doesn't lie Tatsuki and when you're aroused you get extremely wet."

"Th...That's bullshit." She stuttered out, as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

He smirked at her again as he started to walk away. "I'm heading back."

"Did you hear me?" She shouted at him angrily as he continued to walk. "I said that was bullshit."

"Of course Tatsuki," she heard his sarcastic tone as he continued to walk, which upset her more.

* * *

Day came to a close, as everyone gathered once more at the dining room area for dinner. As Byakuya called the servants as they set the table for the guest. A few people were missing, Grimmjow, Shuuhei, and Rangiku. The others paid no mind as they continued to eat their delicious meal.

"Nel-chan, Where is Grimmjow?" Shunsui asked his daughter as she ate her food.

"He's been at the gym most of the afternoon, then he went to the dojo to train." She said flatly as she played with her food, giving her father a slight smile.

"He's pumped up for our next sparring," he grinned, receiving glares from her daughter.

Ukitake smiled as he patted his friend's shoulder, "Maybe we should change the subject old friend," he stated as Shunsui nodded taking the hint as he chooses to drink.

"What were you doing Nel?"Orihime asked worried noticing her friend's demeanor.

"Oh, I did my afternoon jog, saw so many beautiful things, and had a nice bath and listened to music in my room. " she said looking bored.

"Nel why didn't you text me so you could have joined us. Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin we all went to the waterfalls we had so much fun." She giggled.

"That' s okay Orihime, I'm fine I promise we'll do something fun as well. I needed to just relax, I was jogging all around the island." She giggled as well, Orihime sensed her friend still being guarded but decided to let it go as she nodded.

"I feel unloved, how come I wasn't invited to this family outing, Orihime-chan?" Isshin looked puppy-eyed almost tearing up.

Orihime nervously laughed rubbing her head, "Oh, K...Kurosaki-san, I had no idea you wanted to come..."

"We were enjoying ourselves, we didn't need you coming in and ruining it," Ichigo said bluntly as he ate.

"Karin and Yuzu?" Isshin asked as his mouth trembled.

"You were having so much fun with catching up on old times with Mr. Oderschvank and Mr. Ukitake that we didn't want to disrupt your fun." Yuzu smiled.

"Yep exactly why we didn't invite you, Goat-chin," Karin said sarcastically. Isshin began to cry very loudly, irritating two of his children while Yuzu and Orihime looked on.

"Kurosaki-san, next time I'll make sure we invite you okay?" Orihime smiled as the man quickly stopped crying to show his huge smile.

"Oh, Thank you Orihime-chan, I look forward to it," he smiled causing the girl to laugh nervously.

Ichigo leaned down to Orihime to whisper in her ear, "Orihime, why would you do that?"

"Ichigo, leave Kurosaki-san to me. I'll keep him occupied so he doesn't annoy you," she whispered in his ear.

"That's what worries me," he said glancing over to his father as he saw the older man wiggle his eyebrows at his son with his thumbs up. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he ignored him continuing to eat from his plate.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself today Hime, Retsu and I went to see the traditional gardens that Kuchiki family has kept up for generations," Sora said to his sister.

"Oh yes the gardens are absolutely gorgeous and the koi pond is adorable," Retsu said full of amazement in her eyes.

"Really? Oh, I'll make sure I go before I leave." She smiled. "I'm glad the both of you are enjoying yourselves."

"Yes Hime, your brother is quite the romantic." Retsu teased, causing Sora to blush.

"Dr. Unohana, aww that's because Sora has a big heart." Orihime giggled, causing her brother to redden with the praise.

"Don't say that too loud I may lose my client's if word got out that I was a lawyer with a big heart. " Sora said giving his sister a wink as she smiled.

"I wouldn't say all that Orihime, just today Sora came into my room saying how Big of a D...," Ichigo began to say before Sora coughed loudly.

"That's quite alright Ichigo, there's no sense in repeating what I said," Sora said feeling embarrassed as he looked at his sister who had a confused expression. Ichigo shrugged smirking when he saw Sora's relieved face.

"Dick?" Renji finished as he busted out laughing, causing the orange haired man to laugh.

"Renji!?" Rukia yelled at her fiance.

"It's okay Rukia, I was being one," he laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Sora, no need to be embarrassed, when it comes to being big I won't argue with that." Retsu seductively smiled at Sora giving him a wink as she placed her hand on his leg.

Pffft! *Cough* Sora suddenly spat out his drink and began to cough, as he completely turned red.

"Oh shit! That was good, not even going to lie," Renji chuckled as he shook his head.

Orihime had a blank expression on her face, completely red as she looked down at her plate.

"I wonder who's more embarrassed Orihime or Sora." Nel chided. "Come on Orihime, your brother has sex too."

"N...Nel!" Orihime blurted out covering her face.

"Orihime!" She laughed causing her friend to redden even more than she already was.

"Nel, you're just acting like that because you don't have a brother yourself, trust me you don't want to hear shit like that," Tatsuki interjected.

"Well, that explains your brother's absence." As Nel referred to the empty seats that were previously owned by Rangiku and Shuuhei as she began to laugh. Tatsuki looked at her with a glare as the green haired girl continued to laugh.

The doors opened as Grimmjow walked in with a plain white T-shirt and faded jeans with his hair completely wet, from showering. He sat down, nodding at the hellos as he piled his plate high with food. Nel's laughter subsided as soon as her boyfriend entered, as she continued eating. The table was silent for a moment when Isshin began to speak.

"Quite the appetite, training hard I see." Isshin smiled but was just ignored as Grimmjow continued to eat.

"Clears my head," he said avoiding the elder Kurosaki.

"What the hell are you clearing when there's shit in there?" Renji teased, as he broke down.

"Fuck you, I wouldn't talk about someone not having anything in their head, you dumb shit," Grimmjow growled out.

"If you are referring to Renji's low grades, that was not his fault he was dealing with his sick parents," Rukia said eyes wide with anger.

"Rukia, you're not helping," Renji said reddening as Rukia looked up to Renji.

"Oh, sorry Renji!" Rukia said kissing his cheek, causing him to blush even more.

"My bad that was a low blow," Grimmjow apologized.

"It's fine," Renji waved it off, "You still have an empty head, though."

Both men laughed holding up their drinks in the air to one another, as they chugged it down.

"Oh almost forgot," Renji said taking out his phone, "I have one more guest coming that's like family to me, he apologizes for not coming today he had a fight. He says he will come tomorrow night."

Renji smiled feeling proud as Rukia excitedly asked, "Jinta was able to come? Did he win?"

The name brought the Kurosaki children and Orihime's eyes to widen. As Renji nodded at his fiance with a big proud grin on his face.

"Yeah, he was able to take some time in his busy schedule and of course he won by knockout."

"Wait! Jinta as in Jinta Hanakari?" Nel gushed a little causing Grimmjow to stare at her.

"Yeah?" Renji looked at her with a raised brow.

Shunsui began to laugh as he spoke, " Nel-chan follows his fights, she's a big fan."

Nel gave her father a glare but then saw her boyfriend's look as she avoided him.

"Yeah Nel! Tell us how annoying you were fawning over Jinta-kun," Tatsuki teased getting her back from earlier.

"I wasn't fawning over him, it's just I respect his fighting style," She glared at Tatsuki who continued to laugh seeing her friend blush.

"Yeah. Ok! So you being jealous that Orihime and I went to the same high school together wasn't anything right? Especially when you left to go to another high school after freshman year, and he happens to transfer after you left."

"Jeez Tatsuki, you're just ...just" Nel tried to speak but couldn't find the words as she pouted sitting back down.

Renji saw the exchange as he began to smirk, "That's right Jinta is about Ulquiorra's age being a year older than you girls, you guys keep in contact?" Renji looked to Orihime than Tatsuki.

Tatsuki nodded 'no' as Orihime fidgeted a little looking up to Ichigo for an answer, " I...I don't keep in contact with him since he graduated when I was a Junior." She continued to fidget like she wanted to say something else but decided to stay silent as she giggled nervously.

"Why are you fidgeting Orihime?" Sora asked concerned.

"Hee Hee I'm not fidgeting Sora," she said trying to hold still as she blushed.

"It's because she knows something that she's not willing to tell," Grimmjow sneered still clearly upset at Nel blushing. Orihime looked up at Grimmjow then at Nel who's eyes widen.

"You still keep in contact with Jinta when you told me you don't?" Nel said sounding peeved.

"Why the fuck does it matter Nel?" Grimmjow finally interjected clearly irritated.

Nel looked at Grimmjow as Orihime spoke nervously, " I don't keep in contact with him Nel I just know someone who does," she giggled.

"The answer to your question Grimmy I just wanted to know. Why is that a problem?" Nel said angrily.

Grimmjow looked at her at the corner of his eye and then shook his head in silence as he grinned.

"Calm down Grimmjow, she's just a fan she doesn't want to lick his tattoos anymore," Tatsuki laughed.

"Tatsuki, do you have to be a bitch and make everything worse," Nel said angrily.

"What? You can dish out teasing me but you can't take it?" Tatsuki said grinning.

Nel glared at her, "So what she said was teasing or did you really say that?" Grimmjow asked.

Nel looked at her boyfriend then avoided him as she rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously getting upset with something I said in the past?"

Grimmjow sucked his teeth then continued to eat from his plate.

"Grimmjow no need to be jealous, Jinta has many female following," Renji said amused.

"Rumor is also going around that's he's not into women," Nel said.

"Fuck that Rumor, he's into girls, they say that shit because he's denied any girl who sneaks into his locker room. He kicks them out." Renji said annoyed.

Grimmjow looked at Renji confused, "Are you sure he's not into men?"

Renji looked at Grimmjow annoyed, " Look, if he is I wouldn't have an issue with it, but the boy gets flustered whenever he sees or talks to a girl. So I'm pretty sure."

"He's not, though," Yuzu shouted then looked away feeling embarrassed by the stares.

"Awww so Yuzu is a fan of Jinta-kun too," Rukia smiled at the blushing girl.

"Not exactly!" Karin added receiving a glare from Yuzu.

"That's right you were in high school with Jinta as well Karin," Renji said.

Both girls nodded, Yuzu nervously looking away, as Renji began to laugh.

"If he keeps denying advances from girls, maybe that's because he already has a girlfriend." Nel inquired.

Renji looked at Nel curiously, "Girlfriend? He's never said anything? Well, if that's true I hope she's not a gold digging groupie," Renji said flatly.

Ichigo banged his hand on the table causing everyone to look at him or be startled, "Just shut the fuck up Renji you don't know what you're talking about." He growled out, causing Orihime to calm him down as she placed her hand on his.

Renji looked at Ichigo like he was a man possessed, "What the fuck is your problem, I'm just trying to look after someone I care about." Renji stared at the orange man angrily.

"Well just doing the same," he stared angrily back at the red-haired man.

Renji looked confused when his eyes widen, "Wait! Jinta is dating one of your sisters?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, not answering. Renji began to laugh causing Ichigo to glare at him, " Who?" Renji looked to Karin.

"Gross don't look at me," Karin said crossing her arms.

Yuzu began to redden and fidget avoiding Renji's stare as he began to laugh loudly. "No wonder he didn't want to tell me, this is too funny."

'"Renji, didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up," Ichigo repeated himself through gritted teeth.

"What?" My Yuzu-chan is seeing someone? " Isshin said through tears," how come you didn't want to tell Papa?" He continued to cry.

"Tou-san, please don't be upset." Yuzu tries to clarify.

"Ichigo you knew and didn't tell me?" Isshin making a ridiculous glare at Ichigo through tears.

"I just found out, even If I did know I wouldn't tell you because how much of an idiot you act like," Ichigo said gruffly.

*Sniffle!* "I have to meet him, make sure he is deserving of my Yuzu-chan." Isshin began to cry again.

"Tou-san you did meet him once," Yuzu said laughing nervously.

"Huh?" Isshin looked at her confused.

"When you had to come to school to talk to the principal?"

"Principal? For What?" Ichigo asked annoyed no one told him about this.

"Yuzu was involved in an altercation with two boys, Goat-chin was called to the school to be notified."

"Altercation?" Ichigo asked annoyed looking at his father who raised his hands in defense. "What happened?" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

Yuzu saw Ichigo upset face as she began to speak," Well, it was during lunch time and I sat at my usual spot alone, cause Karin was sick, Tatsuki was practicing for a tournament, and Orihime was in the library studying. One of my classmates Koji took the opportunity to confess that he liked me. I told him that I was flattered and that I already was seeing someone. He didn't like that answer and grabbed my arm," Ichigo began to tighten his fist as his sister continued, "Before I could tell him to let go I felt him let release, with him on the ground. Jinta had hit him and said 'Did you not hear, she wasn't interested."

"Oh come on Yuzu, if you're going to say it right, you have to say it exactly how he said it," Karin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Karin, I can't say that," Yuzu held her mouth as she blushed nervously.

"Anyways, he said 'Yo, Koji she said she wasn't interested, so why don't you get the fuck out of here, you prick." Karin laughed, causing Yuzu to blush even more. "So Koji was pissed, got up from being drop kicked, came face to face with Jinta. The funny thing is Koji's name means little one but the kid was tall towering over Jinta. So Koji tries to attack him with a punch, but Jinta knees him and headbutts him." Karin was laughing, as well as Renji and Rukia.

"Sounds like Jinta, haha," Renji continued to laugh.

"Now I remember, that fiery red headed boy?" Isshin asked his daughter.

Yuzu nodded as Isshin began to cry, " My sweet Yuzu-chan with a delinquent?"

"Kurosaki-san! Jinta is not a delinquent he's often in fights because they start with him, but in this case, he was just defending Yuzu." Orihime chimed in smiling.

Isshin stopped crying as his fingers brushed his chin, "Orihime-chan I will take your word for it if you say he is not a delinquent than he isn't."

"He just has a temper but he really is sweet," Orihime giggled.

"Sounds like someone I used to know," Isshin laughed as he stared at his son. Ichigo looked at his father with a questioning face, "Me? I don't have a temper."

"Oh bullshit, Ichigo," Renji said.

"You're #1 in knocking out someone who says anything cross with you," Rukia added.

"Whatever," Ichigo said as Orihime began to giggle. Ichigo looked at her with furrowed eyes, " I'm sorry Ichigo but it's true." she said laughing as he looked away annoyed.

"Awwww, I'm sorry." She said moving his face towards her with her hands and giving him a kiss on the lips. The lips soon made him forget why he was upset as he grinned at her, giving her a kiss.

"I bet Jinta calms down too with a kiss," Karin teased as she popped in a sushi roll into her mouth.

"Karin!" Yuzu fumed, but then glared at her, "I bet Toshiro doesn't mind you playing with his balls."

Karin began to laugh, "Yuzu I know you meant his soccer balls but I can't help but think you meant something else," Karin continued laughing, causing her twin to look at her confused as she began to think and quickly covered her face in embarrassment, "Oh god Karin."

"What? My Karin-chan too, My daughters are being seduced and corrupted by men." Isshin cried out as he covered his face.

"Just shut up old man," Ichigo became irritated watching his father act like an idiot again.

"You knew about this too?"

"Like I said I just found out, are we going to do this all over again," Ichigo growled out.

"Toshiro?" Tatsuki asked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Yuzu said proudly of herself for telling Karin's secret.

"The player from Japan's soccer league? He's handsome and really good on the field." Tatsuki interjected causing Karin to blush.

"He's handsome but I got the impression that he's much too serious and …." Nel began to talk but avoided finishing her sentence to not sound mean.

"Anal?" Renji finished, causing Nel to nod shyly.

"That's what I said," Ichigo snickered causing Renji to laugh as well.

"He's not anal, he just acts more mature than some grown immature men here at this table." Karin spouted out, a little peeved as she began to play with her phone.

"Now I'm a little curious as to what he looks like, I mean I've seen Jinta but not this Toshiro character?" Isshin asked as he pouted. Jushiro pulled out his phone and typed on the web as he pulled up the boy in question's photo online. Isshin took the phone and stared at the photo looking a little cross.

"He seems like a nice boy I don't see what the big deal is." He said flatly, as Karin rolled her eyes texting on her phone.

"Oh, Jinta doesn't look like he did in high school," Orihime shyly said. Isshin looked annoyed as Renji pulled out his phone pulling up a photo and handing it to the eldest Kurosaki, this caused the man's eyes to widen. He gave the phone back to Renji, nodding his thanks as he cleared his throat.

"Orihime-chan you sure he's not a delinquent with all those tattoos?" Isshin pouted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Renji shouted out irritated.

"Exactly what my father means Renji, a delinquent," Ichigo said. Renji gave Ichigo the finger.

"Most of Jinta's tattoos represent himself, he likes to show others that they mean something to him, something he cares about." Yuzu said defending Renji and Jinta.

"I've done all his tattoos and it's exactly what Yuzu says, he has a tattoo on his right arm the exact markings as the ones I have, he said he got it to show his appreciation for what I've done for him. He has a Kanabo (spiked like a club) because it's his favorite samurai weapon. He has a large cannon-like gun on his left upper shoulder, representing his stage name Jinta the Gun. Then he has the word Promise on his left chest with the date 8-27- under it, he won't say what it means but I know that was the day he lost his first fight." Renji said trying to understand the significance, as he heard a small giggle.

Renji and the others looked at Yuzu who tried to cover her mouth from smiling and blushing.

"What does it mean, Yuzu-nii?" Orihime asked rather curious as she smiled. Yuzu brought her hands down as she nervously nodded and began to speak.

"It was the day of the fight he lost but it was also the first fight he had since graduating high school. We hadn't seen each other, with being so busy he said he felt lost unsure of himself. When I heard he lost I went to visit him since he wasn't answering his text. He was shocked to find me waiting for him, outside of Zanpaktous. I told him to never feel unsure of himself, you just work hard and be the best. We had our first kiss that day and he promised that he'd never make that mistake of doubting himself ever again, that he will promise to try to win every fight after that." She had a huge smile on her face as she held her cheeks as she flustered, " And he hasn't lost since then."

"Awwwww, Yuzu-nii that is so romantic and cute," Orihime said as she blushed eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Look Renji, your brother is trying to out do you," Rukia said kissing her fiance on the cheek. "Renji doesn't seem like it but he's a big romantic, some of it rubbed off on Jinta." Rukia giggled, making her fiance blush.

"That's my cue to leave," Grimmjow whipped his mouth starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" Nel whispered.

"Going to bed," Grimmjow said eyeing Nel. Nel directed her gaze at Orihime, "So Orihime since I don't have plans tonight we can do that sleepover tonight."

Orihime looked at Nel nervously as she looked at Ichigo who looked at her curiously.

"Sleepover!" Yuzu chimed in, "Tonight! YAY!"

Orihime laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head, " Yeah I guess...we're doing it tonight." This caused her fiance to have a huge scowl.

"Oh sounds like fun," Retsu said.

"You're more than welcome to come, Dr. Unohana," Orihime asked.

"Rukia want to come?" Nel asked as the petite girl looked at her a little surprised as she looked at her fiance who smiled and nodded, 'yes.'

"O... Okay, when is it?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Tonight, hmmm," Orihime looked at her watch it being 630, "Tonight at 730, this way we have enough time to set it up in my room, do I have enough room?" Orihime thought.

"That's fine, you girls can sleep in the master room where Rukia and I were going to sleep I'll take one of the guest rooms," Renji said with a smile.

"Renji, you don't have to do all that?" Orihime felt guilty causing someone out of their room.

"No problem Orihime, I want Rukia to have fun," Renji said kissing his fiance who reddens, as he got up. "I'm going to go work out, you have fun okay."

Rukia nodded watching the man she continued to fall deeper in love with, exit the dining room.

Grimmjow growled as he exited, causing Nel to glare at him.

"Then have fun Orihime," Ichigo whispered as she saw his expression become a little sad. "Please don't make that face, we'll make time to be with each other alone tomorrow, okay?" She whispered in his ear giving him a kiss, as he nodded. Everyone exited the dining room as the girls giggled and excitedly talked about the sleepover.

* * *

Nel finished taking a cold shower and put on her green shorts and tank shirt that had a chibi centaur in the front. She looked at the clock on the wall, glancing at the time which displayed 7:00 pm. She sighed falling on her bed, wanting the clock to move faster. She heard a knock at her door as she scooted off her bed. She opened the door slightly to find her boyfriend standing there, she didn't open the door further.

"What Grimmy? I thought you were going to bed?" She asked annoyed.

"I was I just... Could you open the door and let me in?" Grimmjow said irritated that she hadn't let him in yet. She rolled her eyes as she opened the door. He closed the door as she made her way to the bed and laid on her back with her eyes closed.

"What is it Grimmy? I'm about to head out." She said still having her eyes closed.

"Look I'm sorry, I just needed to be alone, clear my head." He said as he laid on the bed beside her.

Nel opened her eyes looking at him as he peered down at her, "Well, I'm not stopping you, I'm planning on having fun." She said sitting up.

"So if the princess is pissed, nobody if fucking tonight is that it?" He chuckled, as she turned to glare at him.

"Are you done?" Nel said angrily.

"No," he said whispering in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Grimmy I'm still going." She said pushing him aside as he growled."Why don't you just tell me what's going on with you instead of dealing with it on your own?" She looked at him, with eyes that looked hurt.

"It's hard to explain," he mumbled.

"Try me." She said staring at him arms crossed.

He sighed as he continued, " You made me feel so inadequate, especially around my father." He said.

"How did I do that?" She asked curiously. He eyed her dumbfounded as he rolled his eyes. "Let's see when you told your father you needed me to walk like I couldn't handle sparring. I mean you might as well say I'm a fucking eunuch." He growled out.

"I wasn't trying to hurt your ego, Grimmy. I'm sorry if I did," she said touching his hair, " You don't need to prove yourself I just didn't want you overworking yourself that you get injured and we can't do the crazy and wild things in bed or anywhere else on this island." She leaned into him giving him a kiss on the lips as she purred, making him groan.

"You don't have to worry about that," he grinned as he kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss as she spoke, "Was that all you were upset about?"

"Well," he thought as he cupped her breasts," So you have a crush on Jinta?"

He saw her face fluster as he continued to play with her breasts, "I'm just a fan Grimmy, I mean yeah he's attractive but don't act like your eyes don't wander too." She felt him tighten his hold on her nipple as she moaned. She took his hands guiding them down to her shorts, finding her pantiless.

"I thought I told you I don't sleep with panties," she giggled as he found her center finding it wet, " I tend to look at other men but...mmmm you're the only one that makes me wet." She moaned louder as he shoved his fingers deep into her as he kissed her neck.

She suddenly rose from the bed, as he looked up confused. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she started to head for the door.

"Nel? Nel? Are you fucking serious?" He growled out, upset as she opened the door turning towards him and blowing him a kiss, "Sorry Grimmy I'm late, have fun using your hands." She giggled closing the door.

Grimmjow heard the door close as he slammed his fist on the bed and shoved his head into the pillows. He grumbled smelling the body lotion she liked wearing and her vanilla shampoo she used. He turned around glancing at the ceiling as he lifted his hands to cover his eyes. He cursed himself for using the wrong hand as he smelled her juices, the smell stimulated him causing him to harden, using his other hand to reach down into his pants and began to stroke himself.

"Damn you Nel..."

* * *

I am so bad... poor Grimmy! (Shouldn't have ignored Nel = P) Nel a fan of Jinta lol don't worry about Yuzu I'm not going to cause a triangle, just a little chaos. =P! Next chapter the sleepover, because you're never too old to have a damn good time at a sleepover. At a sleepover, you laugh, play games, have fun, tell each other your secrets, and cry =' ). Well, that's what my sleepovers entail. lol, Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

SLEEPOVER CHAPTER! I am so excited and pumped up for the Renruki Novel coming Dec 27th (with a hint of Ichihime YAY) that I decided to have the story of how the fell in love in this chapter. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, let me tell you the whole time I was writing the story of RENji and Rukia I was listening to this song on youtube Abarai Renji's theme song Rubicuundior on repeat lol. Well Enjoy = P.

* * *

Orihime entered a massive and elegant master suite, a little earlier than expected. She wore red shorts and a tank with a strawberry fruit on the front of her chest. She found Rukia instructing the servants to finish setting up the table with treats and goodies. Rukia wore Chappy bottoms with a white tank shirt. She looked around finding that she was the only one besides Rukia there.

"Wow Rukia! That's a lot of food, "She said to the petite girl as she looked at the floor to find several bedspreads spread out on the floor. "Now I feel silly bringing these, " referring to the pillow and blanket she was holding.

"Oh, I'm sort of new at this I never really had a sleepover." Rukia said feeling embarrassed, "I was mostly tutored and had male friends, girls would tend to judge me as being stuck up. So Rangiku is the only female friend I ever had, she didn't care about the rumors and got to know me first." Rukia said smiling.

"I know what you mean, they tend to judge me and say horrible things about me." The young girl giggled. "Do you think I could be added to being your friend?" She asked the petite girl nervously.

"I'm sorry I did say Rangiku is the only female friend, but now that is untrue. I consider you my friend as well as the others," Rukia grinned, then felt strong arms around her as the younger girl tightly hugged her.

"Thank you, Rukia, you being Ichigo's close friend I really do appreciate this." She smiled.

"Well, I love Ichigo like a brother so seeing you making him happy, brings a smile to my face." She said giving a huge before they parted.

"Kuchiki-san, everything is prepared, we leave you to enjoy yourselves. Is there anything else?" The girl in the kimono said as several other girls waited behind her for orders.

"No! Thank you so much, Kirri-san. I think that would be all for tonight." They all bowed as Rukia bowed as well.

As they exited, Rangiku came in her silk red chemise with smiles and holding what seemed to be bottles of sake. "Rukia told me about the Sleepover party, I brought a little sake to brighten things up." She giggled causing Orihime to blush. Rangiku placed the sake on the table as she looked at the food spread. "Mmmmmm, ice cream," as the blonde took a spoon and dug into the cooler holding the gallon of ice cream.

Tatsuki entered wearing black bottoms and red tank as she looked around the suite with widening eyes and approval at how nice it was. " Geez this place looks great, " she threw her pillow on one of the bedspreads as she said her hellos and looked around.

Retsu wearing a long black silk chemise arrived bringing with her a wine bottle, "Didn't want to come empty handed " the good doctor said as she smiled.

"That's fine, I brought sake as well, " Rangiku said as both women giggled.

"I'm glad you came," Orihime said as she walked to the long black haired woman smiling and giving her a hug. Retsu took Orihime to the side away from the others as the older woman held the younger girl's face.

"You know I understand you wanting to be respectful, calling me Dr. Unohana but do you think you can call me Retsu?" She smiled as the younger girl smiled as well.

"Of course," but her demeanor changed from happy to serious as she spoke, "Do you think people at the hospital will find that inappropriate and disrespectful?" She said with a worried face.

"If you're that worried, you can still call me Dr. Unohana at the hospital, but among friends and family, please call me Retsu, okay?" She told the girl as her serious expression changed to happiness once more, "Okay, Retsu," she said giggling causing the older woman to smile. They returned to the others just as the Kurosaki twins came in. Karin wore a soccer shirt and black shorts as Yuzu wore cute pajama bottoms and top with strawberries all over.

Karin shook her head, "See I told you Yuzu that you didn't have to bring snacks," she told her twin sister who held a basket of treats as she reddens feeling embarrassed. Orihime walked up to the girls saying her hellos and putting her hand on Yuzu's shoulder, "You can never have enough snacks, come on let's place them on the table." Orihime said as the younger felt not as embarrassed, following the auburn haired girl to the table.

Everyone was getting situated, getting a plate of goodies and sat on a bedspread, Tatsuki rolled her eyes as she looked at the time and began to talk, "Where is Nel, this is technically her idea we have the sleepover tonight?" Tatsuki questioned as the other girls shrugged.

"She will be here, she tends to be fashionably late as she calls it," Orihime said placing a sweet into her mouth.

"Yeah," Tatsuki sneered not believing Orihime about their friend.

Just then Nel came in out of breath, she seemed to have been running, " I'm...sorry I'm... late" she said in between breaths as she sat on a spread. Everyone looked at her as she finally breathed normally but still had a flustered face. "Again I apologize but I'm here," she raised her arms as she jumped excitedly.

"What happened to you?" Tatsuki asked as Nel rolled her eyes.

"Was heading out when a certain someone decided he wanted to talk," Nel said aggravated, walking up to the table gathering food and goodies as she placed them on her plate.

"What's up his ass anyway?" Tatsuki asked.

"I sort of squashed his ego, not intentional I might add, in front of his father. So he was sort of upset with me, but we kind of sorted it out. Now he's just upset because..." She giggled as she came back with her plate. "He has no one to play with but himself."

The girls in the room laughed, but Orihime seemed to stop sooner as she looked down, " You think they'll be okay?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"Awww Ichigo feeling neglected tonight?" Rangiku smirked causing the younger to blush.

"The guy is horny because he was spending all last week with us while Orihime spent it with her brothers. I'd say the pervert feels neglected." Karin interjected.

"Karin, would you stop saying that about brother, he is not a pervert." Yuzu protested.

"Yuzu dear, believe me when I say brothers are like that. You can ask your friends, just ask Orihime and Tatsuki." Rangiku smiled. Yuzu glanced at Orihime who was avoiding her eyes, then she glanced over to Tatsuki who rolled her eyes at Rangiku's comment.

"Yes I know Shuuhei is a damn pervert, but thanks Rangiku for reminding me," Tatsuki said annoyed.

"You're very welcome." The busty blonde giggled as she poured herself a cup of sake and began to drink.

"I'm not sure what to do, this is my first time at a sleepover. Orihime what do you usually do at these things?" Rukia asked with a slight grin.

"Well we have the snacks and goodies... check, bedspreads...check, then theirs talking about boys and other miscellaneous things we started doing...so check, we can watch movies, and umm..." Orihime placed her finger on her chin thinking.

"No movies, let's do the really fun stuff like drinking games, talk about our dirty little secrets, and most importantly sex," Nel said grabbing the arms of Orihime who looked mortified as Nel shook her as she giggled.

"Nel you are my kindred spirit, I think I'm going to cry," Rangiku whipped the tear from her eye as Nel smiled. "Awwww, thank you Rangiku! Now let's bring those sake and wine bottles down here," Rangiku and Nel both giggled as they sat back down with cups and bottles in their hands.

"B...But Nel we're underage." Orihime looked around nervously.

"Seriously Orihime? Who's going to tell the police ... Yuzu?" Nel chimed in, causing Karin to burst out laughing.

"Okay, so what game are we playing?" Rukia said acting a little excited as she was handed a cup.

"So the game is 'Have you ever'?" Nel said.

"I've played this game before?" Rangiku said excitedly.

"Ok great you can help me with the list of questions and fold them into a bowl," Rangiku nodded as Rukia stood up to look for a pen and paper as Nel continued," So for those of you who don't know how to play; each of us will fill our cup with sake or wine your choice, as each person will pick up a folded sheet and read what's on the paper out loud. For example let's say the question is Have you ever rode in a car?, so I assume everyone has so if you did ride in a car you drink from the cup. Simple enough right?" Nel smiled, as everyone nodded their heads.

Rangiku and Nel went to work on writing the questions, every so often Rangiku would giggle and say 'oh you're so naughty' or 'I love you' and give the younger girl a hug. Some of the girls still seated on the bedspread nervously fidgeted or waited, playing with their phone.

"Okay we're done, let's get started," Rangiku shouted as she sat down with the girls along with Nel.

"Okay, who wants to go first." Nel looked around as Rukia shyly raised her hand.

"Okay everyone's glasses full?" Nel looked around satisfied as she handed the bowl to Rukia.

The petite girl placed her hand in the bowl and took a small folded sheet as she opened and read it.

"Have you ever talked your way out of getting into trouble?" Rukia said as she drank her glass. Karin, Tatsuki, Nel, and Rangiku drank from their cups.

"No surprise there," Tatsuki said as everyone laughed causing Orihime and Yuzu to get upset.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at that either." Retsu giggled.

Tatsuki put her hand in the bowl and started to read, she reddens as she looked around nervously, "Have you ever fooled around with someone outside in nature?" She read as she drank from her cup as did Rangiku.

"Wow Tatsuki, I always wanted to do that, was it fun?" Nel chimed in.

"Leave me alone Nel," Tatsuki said passing the bowl to Rangiku.

"Aww, this is a harmless one," as she rolled her eyes before continuing, "Have you ever lied about your birthday just to get a free dessert?" Rangiku drank from her cup as she pouted still upset with the tame question. Retsu, Nel, Karin, and Orihime drank from their cups.

"Orihime?" Retsu giggled.

"They had the most delicious looking strawberry shortcake on display at Choco cakes and it was too much money, so I...I fibbed." She said covering her face, as everyone began to laugh.

Karin reached into the bucket hesitant as she began to read, " Have you ever had a wet dream and touched yourself afterward?" Karin read blushing as she closed her eyes and drank from the cup, as did everyone else.

"Yuzu was it about Jinta?" Nel giggled causing Yuzu to blush.

"What about you Nel was one of your dreams about Jinta," Tatsuki teased, as Nel glared at her.

"For your information, I do have wet dreams but only about Grimmy. I also told you, Jinta is cute as is everyone else's boyfriend or fiance here. Is it a crime to say someone's attractive?" Nel said rolling her eyes as she drank from her cup.

"Wow, what did I miss something?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"Karin and Yuzu have boyfriends that Ichigo and their father having recently found out, also Nel has a crush on Yuzu's boyfriend," Tatsuki explained.

"Had... Had past tense," Nel yelled out.

"Oh, pictures?" Rangiku asked as Karin and Yuzu took turns passing their phones. "Wow, what are they feeding these boys, makes me want to be eighteen again." She giggled feeling flustered, as Karin and Yuzu blushed.

Yuzu reached in the bowl and opened it as she squeaked and dropped the paper, "I... I can't read that," she said shaking her head.

"Come on Yuzu, just close your eyes and read it." Karin forcefully said.

Yuzu nodded as she glanced at the paper and closed her eyes and started reading from memory, " Have you ever given a BJ or been eaten out?" Yuzu said turning completely red, as she looked around as everyone except her drank from their cup.

"Karin?" Tatsuki looked at her surprised.

"I … I was curious." She nervously fidgeted.

"Was it Toshiro?" Orihime asked. Karin nodded as she looked down. "Please don't tell Ichigo that's the furthest we've ever gone, I'm still... a virgin." She mumbled the last part as she looked at the floor.

"Don't worry Karin, whatever is said in this room, stays in this room, right girls?" Rangiku said holding the poor girl.

"Right!" Everyone said, causing Karin to smile with relief.

"Yippy! My turn, I hope it's a good one." Nel reached into the bowl as she smiled and began to read, "Have you ever had sex in a dressing room?" Everyone did not seem to drink until Rukia put the cup to her mouth and drank.

"Way to go Rukia, I've always wanted to try that," Nel laughed.

"Wasn't even my idea, I was about to try on a wedding dress and Renji just came busting through" Rukia laughed at the memory.

"He was busting through literally?" Rangiku cooed, causing Rukia to blush.

Orihime dug through the papers and started to read, " Have you ever had anal sex?" She reddens.

Nel, Rangiku, Retsu, Tatsuki, Rukia, drank from their cups. "That's a surprise, Ichigo doesn't want to try?" Rangiku asked.

"He's...n.. never wanted to try," Orihime looked at the others, " What, am I supposed to ask him?" She asked nervously.

"Do you want to try Orihime?" Nel asked.

"I don't know! Should I?" She looked to Rangiku and Nel who smiled and nodded.

"Okay there's a few more I'll read them and we will drink and we can play or do something else," Nel said, reaching into the bowl.

"Have you ever had sex on an airplane?" Rangiku and Rukia drank from their cups.

"Gin traveled a lot, Oh I'm feeling warm now, " Rangiku giggled.

"Rangiku, you're basically downing a cup for every question, " Retsu giggled, causing the busty blonde to laugh with her flushed face.

"Have you ever cheated or dated two guys at the same time?" Nel drank from her cup, feeling the effects of the sake and wine as she started to giggle. Rangiku and Yuzu drank from theirs.

Yuzu sheepishly giggled as the girls stared at her surprised, " Hee-hee! Well, at the time I was seeing Kouichi-kun I was also friends with Jinta. It started to become serious and I started to have feelings for Jinta and so we started dating. I didn't break up with Kouichi-kun till later." She said feeling embarrassed.

"Well, seeing Jinta-kun who would blame you," Rangiku said winking at the younger girl, causing her to blush.

"Have you ever fooled around or had sex in a public area almost getting caught?"

Nel drank as did Rukia, Rangiku, and Tatsuki.

"Well the dressing room still counts for this one," Rukia said her cheeks red as she chuckled lazily.

"Does being caught also count?" Rangiku asked as several of the girls nodded, "Then I can count Shuuhei's stepfather walking in on us."

"What?! My father...Oh god!" Tatsuki covered her face.

"We were in high school," Rangiku added.

'What did my father do?" Tatsuki asked before adding, "Shuuhei probably got into so much trouble."

"From what He said you're dad actually congratulated him," Tatsuki's eyes narrowed.

"That is such bullshit," she yelled.

"Tatsuki, it's different for a father seeing his daughter being rammed by a guy than seeing his son plunging himself into a beautiful girl." Rangiku smiled, but Tatsuki rolled her eyes still very much upset.

"So Tatsuki? How did you almost get caught?" Rangiku proceeded, causing the spiky haired girl to get irritated, she had hoped she would have avoided this question. She looked up to Orihime and looked somewhere else, "I rather not."

"Come on, we're all girls here, no sense in hiding, you won't be judged," Rangiku said.

"I bet it was that previous question you drank to about having sex outside in nature." Nel clapped her hands excitedly, once she saw her friend glare at her. " I was right, who almost caught you?"

Tatsuki nervously looked to Orihime again, who pointed at herself curiously.

"Me?" The auburn haired girl said looking quite puzzled.

Tatsuki yelled then began to explain, "Ulquiorra and I were away from the trail when we started to fool around, that's when we heard Orihime and Ichigo's voices, she wanted to pick flowers."

"I remember when Hime-nii ran out and Ichi-nii ran after her, that was today." Yuzu informed everyone. Orihime's eyes widen as she looked to Tatsuki, "You were nearby?"

Tatsuki nodded as Nel screamed, "Oh my gosh, were they there for awhile? Was he already inside? Did you guys stop?" Nel's cascade of questions came out of her mouth so rapidly it was hard for the spiky haired girl to keep up.

"They were there for awhile, umm and Ulquiorra continued to.." She couldn't finish the rest as she began to redden.

"Don't get embarrassed, Grimmjow and I were having sex in his car when we were parked somewhere .. I'm not sure if anyone saw us. But it got me, excited feeling like someone was watching us, I'm such a pervert, " Nel giggled.

"D ...Does that mean you heard us too?" Orihime stuttered.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime and shook her head 'yes', as the auburn haired girl began to fluster.

"What were you doing?" Rangiku asked becoming intrigued.

"When I was done picking up flowers, I bumped into Ichigo and he started to kiss me like he couldn't control himself, and then he started …...fondling my breasts," she continued to blush remembering his touch.

"That counts Orihime, so drink up." Nel laughed, as Orihime drank from her cup.

"Okay, last one! Have you ever had a crush or liked someone other than the person you are currently with?"

"Yeah drink it up, Nel!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Oh, shut up Tatsuki!" Nel glared at her friend as she drank from her cup. Karin, Yuzu, Rangiku drank from their cups, as well as Orihime.

"I was a freshman when I had a crush on this senior, then I found out he was a total buffoon," Karin said.

"Well, it was Kouichi-kun but then I met Jinta," Yuzu smiled.

"Retsu so you only liked my brother, that's so sweet."

"Well Orihime, your brother was my first crush and love, my ex-fiance was just someone I felt I had to marry because it made the most sense and it was something women my age were supposed to do," Retsu told the young girl.

"Same as Retsu, I grew up knowing Renji, the Abarai family served the Kuchiki's for generations so I grew up knowing Renji and now we're getting married," she hiccuped and giggled.

"Well everyone knows about Gin, "Rangiku smirked.

"I basically couldn't stand any of the guys at high school so when Orihime introduced Ulquiorra he seemed different, so there was no one else that I liked," Tatsuki spoke as she looked at Orihime who seemed to fidget, then looked at Rangiku and quickly avoided the busty blonde's eyes.

"What about you, Orihime?" Retsu asked. Orihime continued to be nervous as Nel laughed.

"She had a crush on someone else's brother," she said pointing at Tatsuki.

"Shuuhei?" Rangiku giggled.

"Rangiku, it was a long... long time ago, I don't think he's c ….cute. I mean I d ….do but I'm not into him. I... I love Ichigo." Orihime stuttered speaking so quickly as Rangiku smiled at the poor girl.

"It's fine Orihime, unless... you're planning on stealing Shuuhei away?" Rangiku pouted.

"Oh no! Rangiku not at all," Orihime cried feeling incredibly guilty.

"Just kidding," Rangiku said putting up two thumbs and winking, her sad expression long gone. Orihime giggled feeling relieved that Rangiku wasn't upset with her.

The girls continued on with their sleepover drinking and eating so much food. They started karaoke as everyone who seemed nervous with a few drinks didn't seem to care as they poured their heart out to the songs. Out of everyone, Rukia had an exceptional voice as everyone cheered, wanting her to sing again. Things started to settle down once the floor start spinning, so one by one they sat down on their bedspreads.

"Let's turn out the light and tell our deepest secrets, they say it's better that way so you're not as nervous," Nel said everyone nodded as she turned off the light as everyone laid on their bedspread.

"I watch Shuuhei sleep, his face is so peaceful and he looks like the young boy I first met. He's done so much for me, being supportive since the day we met, a shoulder to cry on when I was hurt by Gin, risking his career for me by letting Gin go, being hurt by me. Oh Gosh... Why would he go through so much for me, I tell myself when I look at him," she sighed.

"It's because he loves you, sometimes we hurt the people we care about but that's why we make it up to them," Tatsuki said trying to console her brother's girlfriend.

"You're so right Tatsuki, I don't even deserve my boyfriend's cute sister as a friend." Rangiku mused.

"You right you don't deserve a friend like me, I guess we are stuck with each other," she teased, as she laughed causing the older woman to do the same.

"When Toshiro and I... p.. pleasured each other at camp. I was so inexperienced but he was not, he told me about his ex-girlfriend Momo, who was older than him. They were together... intimately until she left him for an older guy," she chuckled nervously as the Kurosaki twin sighed. "Now he's gotten so tall and muscular and all I can think about is him... Ahhh," Karin yelled into her pillow.

"I know what you mean Karin, Shuuhei and I were so young when we used to have sex. So when I went to visit him when he came back from the states all those years. When he opened that door... oh god there was no boy anymore but a man," the woman giggled.

"So.. What happened?" Karin asked nervously.

"Please no details, Rangiku," Tatsuki shouted.

"Tee-Hee! I won't go into details but...mmmm I couldn't control myself. We were in bed all day and night." She continued to laugh.

"That's what plays in my head all the time. We've kept in contact via phone and text. It's been a few years since camp when I bring the conversation to that moment he gets embarrassed and tries to change the subject. I feel so bad and I'm talking on the phone and hear his low voice. I tell him I have to go, only to touch myself after...Oh god, it's so embarrassing." Karin covered her face, she was glad it was dark so no one could see how flustered she was.

"Don't be too embarrassed when... nevermind. I'm not the right person to talk to," Orihime said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry Orihime. I mean it is a little weird, but I'm not going to be traumatized like Yuzu here about Ichigo having sex." Karin joked.

"Karin I won't be traumatized, "Yuzu whined.

"But Orihime is right, nothing to be ashamed of, we all did it, we all drank to that question about touching ourselves," Nel said reminding her.

"Hmm," Yuzu pouted sounding a little peeved.

"Yuzu," Orihime asked, "What's wrong?"

"I... I feel like the only thing I can offer is a kiss in this conversation," Yuzu complained.

"That's fine Yuzu, don't feel like you have to make this into a race. Just go at the pace you feel comfortable with and if kissing is what makes you comfortable..." Orihime began to say.

"I like kissing him but when I listen to Karin tell me about what she did or hear you guys, I feel left out. I also feel a bit more curious. Then I get so embarrassed I don't think I could be able to do those things with Jinta." Yuzu yelped and hid under her pillow.

"I remember being that way, I would talk and tease Grimmjow about sex. We'd only kiss because I was too scared to go any further, afraid of disappointing. He was so patient and such a gentleman, that I look back on it and laugh. I was scared for nothing," Nel sighed.

"I'm also afraid of disappointing that listening to your story it helps a little." Yuzu said as Nel smiled "Your very welcome Yuzu."

"I... I like distracting Ulquiorra when he needs to study for an important test by giving him a …" Tatsuki paused for a moment but continued, " a blow job."

"You bad girl you, poor boy needs to study." Retsu teased and giggled.

"I feel guilty when I do it because I know he needs to work hard to become a lawyer. But the bastard still gets a perfect score and I don't feel as guilty." She snickered.

"Oh that gives me an idea, we haven't done anything at Grimmjow's office... yet," she said as she sighed. 'I'm sort of a open book so what secrets to share hmmm...,"

Nel thought as she gasped, "Oh I know Tee hee! So I surprised Grimmjow with an on call stripper, we had a few drinks as I watched the girl dance on him. He was enjoying it, but as the stripper was riding him he was staring at me the whole time. I got up and whispered in her ear for permission to kiss her, by this time she already had her top off. She said yes and I kissed her as she began to fondle my breasts. Next thing I know I'm taken to his room, literally being thrown on his bed as he disappears out the room, he pays for the stripper and comes back. Let's just say I was so sore after that," she stated.

"You k...kissed a girl, Nel? Why?" Orihime stuttered nervously.

"I was drinking and a bit curious," Nel answered like nothing.

"How was it?" Orihime asked.

"It's hard to explain I'd have to show you," Nel said.

"S...Show me? How...?" Before Orihime could finish she felt Nel's lips on hers than her tongue entering her mouth. Orihime couldn't help the moan that escaped her, as she found herself kissing back.

"Nel, get off of Orihime," Tatsuki yelled as she pulled a giggling Nel.

Orihime was quiet for awhile so was everyone else. "I'm sorry Orihime, being tipsy I can't seem to control myself."

"It's okay. N...Nel, I... was just n...not expecting it," she laughed nervously.

"Well Nel you could have described it instead of flat out kissing her without permission," Tatsuki growled out upset.

"I said I was sorry and Orihime was okay with it. What's wrong Tatsuki, you wanted a kiss from your best friend too?" She teased, coming closer.

"N...NO, j.. just stay th..there!" Tatsuki stuttered as she blushed, making the green haired girl laugh.

"It's not a big deal, I've done it once or twice," Rangiku shared.

"See Tatsuki," Nel said," it'll be quick."

"F...Fine!" Tatsuki said impatiently, as Nel quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that?" Tatsuki said disappointedly.

"Well don't sound so disappointed it was a kiss," Nel giggled.

"I...I know it was a k...kiss but that's not what you gave to..." Before Tatsuki could talk Nel's lips were on hers as she thrust her tongue into her mouth. Nel felt Tatsuki aggressively take control of the kiss as they both moaned out.

Nel broke the kiss first, "Wow, Tatsuki!" She felt her face heat up. Tatsuki was quiet as she began to redden as she whispered, "Thanks, I guess."

"Speaking of kissing...I sort of ordered Renji to give me my first kiss," Rukia chuckled.

"Ordered?" Orihime asked confused.

"Rukia, if you're going to tell us a small part of your love story you need to say the whole thing."

"They don't want to hear that," Rukia said.

"Love story, oh please Rukia-chan please!" Yuzu gushed.

"Oh wow umm where do I begin?" Rukia searched her thoughts.

"How about from the beginning like Once upon a time," Orihime said, causing the petite woman to smile as she began to tell her story.

 _"Some of you may know that I was adopted by Byakuya Kuchiki at the age of four, soon after the death of my sister. My sister and I, coming from a family of no social standing whatsoever was frowned upon. My brother did not care for he loved a woman he found in a ramen shop, no matter her status. Renji's family the Abarai's worked with the Kuchiki's as their loyal attendants for generations. Renji's mother took care of me until I turned nine, she became too frail and sick to continue services as she retired. Her husband also in his old age called for his son who was attending boarding school, at the age of twelve._

 _Renji's mother spoke of her sweet son she hadn't seen in years, since being most of the time in boarding school his education was away from home. Renji was tall, he was taller than most of the boy's his age. He also had hair that he began to grow out, which his father did not approve of, his hair had been the discussion that I had walked in on._

 _"I'm not cutting it," Renji countered._

 _"If you plan to serve the Kuichiki's you must cut it, " his father demanded as my brother sat at his desk looking at the boy in silence._

 _"Nii-sama, don't have him cut it. I like his long hair." I told him as he gave me a hug and kiss."If Rukia is okay with it than I approve, just have him tie it back, so he can be more presentable."_

 _I walked up to him introducing myself as he did the same, I scrutinized him as he started to look irritated, but with his father and my brother there he held his comments in._

 _"Your eyebrows are funny looking," I said laughing as he covered them with embarrassment only to glare at me._

 _"Rukia," I heard my brother say with an authoritative tone," it's impolite to make fun of others."_

 _"Sorry Nii-sama," I said feeling ashamed as Renji smirked._

 _"Even if he does have eyebrows that are oddly shaped," Byakuya said causing Renji to become upset but held his tongue._

 _"Since Renji will learn the trade from his father of being my right hand. He learns from the best including his education, being tutored by the best teachers alongside Rukia."_

 _I was beyond excited, being tutored at home could get a little lonely even though we had functions and my birthdays were filled with client's children. Everyone seemed to ignore or pretend to be friendly. It wasn't until many years later when I was old enough to understand, that they saw me as a charity case. We were tutored in the same room by two instructors being that he was in a higher grade than me. I saw how hard he worked; early morning lessons with his father, late morning tutoring with me, afternoon sparring at the dojo with his friends, and late afternoon he would try fitting in his love of sketching._

 _I was also interested in the martial arts, so with Nii-sama's permission Renji would teach me what he learned. We enjoyed each others company, we both cared about each others well being. He treated me differently, as others would serve me no questions asked, he would be brutely honest and yell at me to get it myself. As he became older, he spent more time with brother, they became closer as Byakuya found Renji to be both wise and loyal._

 _At one of my brother's birthday celebration, he invited business partners and distinguished families to celebrate, I hid at the balcony staring down at the others. I happen to come upon a couple making out in the bushes. I was so embarrassed to see this display of affection, but I was too curious to look away._

 _'What are you staring at?' Renji yelled startling me as I became even more flustered._

 _'Nothing Renji, go away." I said trying to push him but I was a 13-year-old trying to push a grown sixteen-year-old male. He had ignored me as he saw the couple kissing as he chuckled._

 _'Nothing huh?' I turned away from his teasing as I looked at the others at the party. 'He's doing it all wrong.' He suddenly said making me irritated._

 _'What makes you such an expert?' I said, angry at his boasting but mostly it was because I was jealous. When I was younger I was fascinated and curious by him but as grew older it turned into a crush. My feelings started to eventually blossom confusing me, especially when his attention was no longer on me. He received attention from girls and he occasionally dated._

 _'I've kissed before, trust me I know what I'm talking about he's doing it wrong," he said just as the couple stopped, when the girl pushed the man that was kissing her off. I looked at Renji who smirked at me like 'I told you so', rolling my eyes as I looked away. I leaned on t_ _he balcony as I was glancing at the people below. He noticed my somber expression on my face._

 _'What's wrong with you?' I heard him ask. I looked at him as I blushed at how his features had changed, his full cheeks he used to have were now nonexistent but just a strong jawline. He became more muscular no longer a lanky long armed boy. He also started to get tattoos but they were covered tonight with his suit. I looked away as I talked, 'It's nothing.'_

 _'Bullshit,' he bluntly said as I glared at him only for him to lean against the balcony near me. 'Come on, you can tell your best friend.' He nudged me with his body._

 _'Who said you're my best friend?' I teased him laughing._

 _'Okay, only friend," he said only regretting his words when he saw my sad expression, ' Sorry that was pretty shitty for me to say. I mean your friends with Grimmjow, Shuuhei_ _, and Rangiku.'_

 _'Yeah, but they'r_ _e more your friends than mine.' I told him._

 _'They warmed up to ya, they no longer think you're the Ice princess.'_

 _'Ice princess?' I sneered looking at him puzzled._

 _'People think you're cold and distant.'_

 _'I'm not!' I said upset._

 _'I know, it's just morons judging you when they haven't gotten to know you yet.'_

 _I smiled at his comment as he made me feel better at the rumors, it was hard enough the rich turned up their nose, now the common people were rash to judge me._

 _'So what's wrong?' He asked again making me feel uncomfortable once more._

 _'Ummm... I wonder if I'd do it wrong?'_

 _'Do it?' Renji asked with a mortified expression._

 _'Oh god, Renji! You pervert, I meant kissing.' I said growing extremely red._

 _'Oh,' he said coughing as he became nervous. 'You get better with a lot of practice.'_

 _'Practice?' I asked as he nodded coughing once more. He stretched out his arm yawning as I began to see him flex when I spoke again._

 _'If I need practice you're a great teacher, you can show me?' I asked with a smile. He stopped stretching to glance in my direction with a dumbfounded look._

 _"Me?' He asked me still unable to process what I asked him._

 _'Yes, you big baboon who else is here?' I laughed._

 _'Rukia, you know I can't do that,' he said sternly._

 _'Why not?' I argued.' You will if I order you to teach me.' I said arrogantly._

 _He stood up as he leaned in close causing me to flinch back as I blushed._

 _'Sorry, I'm not a lap dog you can order around,' he grinned seeing me glare. I noticed he wasn't going to change his mind but I couldn't give up, I needed to be shown._

 _'Please!," I asked him with a longing expression on my face._

 _'Rukia, you're really young and I could get in trouble, especially with your brother.' He said._

 _'I understand it'll be just an innocent kiss that's all, nothing else I promise,' I said with a hand on my chest showing him I meant the truth. He rubbed his hair in frustration as he leaned in swiftly kissing me on the lips. It was too quick, I didn't realize it had been done. He looked at me with a raised brow as I stared at him blankly._

 _'Is that all? That's not what that couple was doing? If that's kissing, it's really not that big of a deal. Do people really enjoy that?' with my ramblings I could see Renji's eyes begin to twitch and him visibly upset as he gritted his teeth. I turned towards him wondering what was wrong._

 _'Renji?'_

He _kissed me, gently opening my mouth with his. I felt his tongue exploring for a moment until he broke the kiss. I was completely dazed, I still had my eyes closed and I knew I was flustered, feeling warm. He interrupted my thoughts with a cough, 'So...I'm going to head out, I'll see you later.' I could only nod to him it was like he stole my voice with a kiss. He nodded as he left, touching my lips I could still feel his mouth on mine, causing my blush to deepen and my smile to widen._

 _After that, he seemed to keep his distance or was regularly with Byakuya. The distance became worse when he turned eighteen, he lost his mother and the following month his father followed as well. It was tough on him, I desperately wanted to comfort him in his time of mourning but every time I tried to help, he was too busy or he'd push me away. Byakuya said that he needed time so I gave him his space. I missed his company and talking with him but I felt guilty for wanting him close when he needed time to heal._

 _One day, I had been reading a book when his presence cast a shadow, blocking my light. I looked up to see as he playfully kicked my leg._

 _'What are you reading?' he asked me as he bent down to my level. I looked at him curiously, then at my book, "An Introduction to Legal Reasoning.'_

 _'Sounds boring,' he scoffed, as I smirked a little closing my book._

 _'It's a little boring.'_

 _'Good, so I wasn't interrupting anything important.' He said finding a spot near me as he sat down. I nodded as he continued to talk, 'I wanted to apologize for the past few weeks.'_

 _'You shouldn't be apologizing, you just...' I began to say before he interrupted._

 _'I know I just lost my parents but you were trying to be there. I thank you for trying to comfort me, but I learned that I still have family that's here for me.' I looked up questioningly as he laughed and answered._

 _'You and Byakuya are my family,' he shook his head as I understood._

 _'I have to do something for your brother and I'll bring you to your stupid Chappy store so you can pick whatever you want. I'll get it as a way to make it up to you.'_

 _'That Chappy store is not stupid,' I shouted as he left laughing._

 _Years past and the three of us became close as a family. I became a woman, but my height seemed somewhat unchanged as Renji became taller and even more handsome. He continued seeing girls, it bothered me but I hid my feelings because I didn't want to lose our current relationship, even if we were friends._

 _I studied in college, meeting Ichigo who introduced me to Sora, quickly hitting it off. They also became friends with Renji and his friends, along with Byakuya. I became the company's legal financial representative since my brother trusted me and I was so good with numbers. At the age of twenty I had accomplished a lot in my brother's company. My brother let me handle negotiations with a client from a respected family that wanted a firm to handle his family's assets._

 _He asked that I take Renji, he needed to be overseas to speak to our partners in England for two weeks. He apologized that he would not be there, but believed that I could persuade the client and win him over. We were to meet a member who was head of the Shiba Family, who's family gained their fortune from producing spectacular fireworks. Becoming Japan's #1 firework distributors across the globe competing alongside with China. We met in a quaint restaurant known for their ohagi, which seemed to be the client's favorite food. Renji and I saw the man waiting patiently as he stood to shake our hands._

 _'Nice meeting you, Rukia Kuchiki and ...' he asked Renji after introducing himself to me._

 _'Renji Abarai,' he nodded shaking his hand._

 _'Kaien Shiba,' he said with a big grin. He was a handsome tall man with aqua green eyes and spiky dark hair._

 _'I've heard the rumors of you being short and beautiful,' Kaien said as Renji seemed to look at him warily._

 _'Ummm. Thank you, Mr. Shiba. Please, could we get started.' I said nervously smiling._

 _'Of course! If you would call me Kaien and then let's eat and talk. I'm pretty sure anything that comes out of your mouth would sound beautiful whether I like it or not.' He laughed as I blushed a little more, I was used to men giving me remarks but not as blunt and straight forward._

 _'Am I right Renji?' He looked to Renji who narrowed his eyes at the man suspiciously. 'Ummm, I'm sorry I don't mean to make comments like that, I was not trying to offend your girlfriend.'_

 _'Kaien, w... we are n.. not together, please could w...we just go over our plans,' I said nervously as Kaien smiled and Renji continued to glare at him. After having a few drinks and tasted the ohagi (sweet rice with sweet red bean paste) I discussed what we wanted to do with the business and his family's future._

 _'So was it Byakuya who came up with this or you?' Kaien asked._

 _'I made the plans,' I asked puzzled._

'Don't worry I had a feeling it was you, someone who pours their heart into their work it usually shows. They _present it more passionately. It was a really great presentation, you can tell your brother that the Shiba Family accepts the Kuchiki Firm handling our affairs.' Kaien said smiling, I was so excited I couldn't contain my happiness._

 _'Really? Oh Thank you Kaien this makes me so happy.' I began to say shaking his hand but then held my composure, 'I'm sorry.'_

 _'Nah,_ _that's fine you should smile more. Byakuya was smart to bring his sister, who is not only beautiful but smart as well.' He commented again on my beauty as I flustered again._

 _'Is flirting a thing you do at meetings?' Renji asked with no amusement but a hard look. Kaien looked at him for a moment and then smiled, 'Well it's hard not to when a pretty girl is in front of you.'_

 _'Renji?' I said looking at him wondering what was his issue. He sat back in his chair before he heard a loud voice yell at him._

 _'RENJI!'_

 _Renji's eyes widen as he saw who had called him, clearly he'd been annoyed when he rubbed his face. 'Excuse me' he got up walking towards a girl with dark long hair who was also beautiful with fair skin. Renji grabbed her arm as they walked outside. I stared at Renji who seemed to be arguing as I felt a pang of jealousy start to creep in._

 _'It's pretty obvious that you like him,' Kaien said eating with a grin._

 _'What are you talking about?' I looked at him with furrowed eyes._

 _'You're looking at him with those longing eyes, also staring at that woman with envy. He also has a thing for you too, es_ _pecially with him glaring at me.' He chuckled._

 _'We are just friends, Kaien! And I learned to deal with it, okay.' I said to him as he continued to smile._

 _'Let me tell you a secret, I'm getting married in two months to my fiance, Miyako. I admit I can be flirtatious, I was honest with you being a beautiful girl, but doesn't make me love my fiance less. I bet I can prove he has a thing for you. Just play along, he's coming back give me your hand and smile, pretend I said something interesting.'_

 _True to his word, Renji seemed to have gotten rid of the girl as he walked in upset. I quickly handed my hand to Kaien who started to touch the palm of my hand, lightly gliding with his finger as I began to smile._

 _'Yeah your heart line extends to the forefinger which means you're going to have a good love life.' He began to say._

 _'Y...You can see that just by looking at my hand?' I asked skeptically._

 _I could see Renji staring at Kaien as he proceeded to touch my fingers with his. Renji came closer pulling out the chair very roughly and sitting down angrily continuing to watch us._

 _'Yeah, also India has their own palm reading,' he said as I followed his lead sort of curious what he was going to say next. 'This line here represents Mount Venus and your line is bulgy signifying that your sex life will be active, energetic, romantic, and you're also sensual by nature.' He smiled closing my hand and rubbing my hand with his thumb. My cheeks began to fluster, I know I was red at that moment._

 _Renji took my arm away,'I think she's had enough of your bull shit palm reading.' He glared at the man in front of him as I looked at Renji telling him to stop._

 _'Bullshit? So you have some knowledge of Rukia's sex life?_ _So if you're not together in a relationship is it like friends with benefits?'_

 _Renji suddenly rose up, as he slammed his chair back into the table, leaving me alone with Kaien, 'I'll be waiting near the fucking car.' He angrily shouted walking outside._

 _'Oh yeah he got it real bad,' Kaien laughed as I looked outside worriedly._

 _'So thanks again Rukia for the presentation and also for the entertainment.' I said my thanks and bowed as I exited the restaurant. I found Renji waiting at the car looking down at the floor. He saw me opening the back door as I got in. He tapped for the chauffeur to get ready to leave as he followed me into the car closing the door. The ride was silent from Tokyo and we still had some time before we got home, it seemed like the ride was taking forever._

 _'You know he just wants to get into your pants,' Renji suddenly said as I looked to find him staring at me. I looked at the seriousness i_ _n his face and I couldn't stop laughing, this only made him more upset._

 _'I'm sorry is this a bad thing for a guy to be sexually attracted to me?'_

 _I asked as he could only turn and glare at the car window._

 _'I didn't say that, I just said he was an ass that is trying to use any cheesy pick up lines to get into_ _your pants.' He said through gritted teeth. I pushed a little further as I continued to tease, 'I didn't think they were cheesy, plus he's handsome, rich, and I bet he'd look good without a shirt.' I giggled._

 _BAM! Renji had hit the top of the car with his fist, the chauffeur asked us if everything was fine._

 _'Are we almost there,' Renji asked angrily._

 _'Just a couple of miles,' the man said._

 _'Great just hurry up get us there,'_

 _'Yes, Mr Abarai!' The chauffeur said putting up the partition._

 _'Woohoo! What's up Mr. Abarai's ass today?' I teased._

 _'Not in the mood, Rukia.' He said through gritted teeth._

 _'I'm sorry does it seem like I care if you're not in the mood?' I said as he continued to stay quiet, his chin tensing up as he stretched out his fist that was_ _becoming red._

 _'Now like an idiot you made your hand swollen_ _, did that girl piss you off?' I asked as he looked at me before shaking his head._

 _'She's only part of the reason, we broke up and she just can't seem to understand that being with me is not good for her.' The car stopped abruptly as the driver notified us on our arrival._

 _Renji exited the car slamming the door which infuriated me, cause his stupidity was upsetting me. I got out of the car as I knew he was heading to his room on the outer grounds of the Kuchiki Manor._

 _'Just hold on one damn moment, Abarai.' I said upset as he stopped and turned around. He waited for me with his brows raised as if annoyed with his hands in his pockets._

 _'Are you asking me or ordering me, Kuchiki?' His words seemed to twist something in my heart as I responded back._

 _'I'm asking and also what's your damn problem?'_

 _'That Shiba character, that's my damn problem.'_

 _'Well, it doesn't matter if you're not fond of him. He's an important client to the Kuchiki firm.' I told him not understanding why I had to explain things._

 _'So would sleeping with him be a service that the firm provides or is that only for important clients?' He said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone._

 _'Jeez, whoever I decide to sleep with is my business not the firms, not my brother, and especially not you, Mr. Abarai,' I said as his expression turned fierce as he gritted his teeth to speak, "That's fine by me, Ms. Kuchiki.' He said as he walked off._

 _That night I laid in my bed upset and confused. It hurt when we talked to each other like strangers, informally addressing each other. I left my room not wanting to have this discourse between us, so I decided to visit him. I knocked on the door slightly opening it as I called for him. I waited for a few moments but no answer, so I creeped in looking inside the room._

 _'Renji?' I said inching my way further into his room. He usually had drawings displayed on his wall of original designs of tattoos he created. He himself wanting to be a tattoo artist, taking art classes and explaining his dream of owning a parlor with such vigor, causing me to smile at the thought._

 _I walked closer to his desk finding a sketchbook opened with a drawing of a tattoo, beside it held a picture of me smiling. As I turned the pages more, I saw glimpses of more tattoos with pictures beside them with myself with a different emotion. It was not until I reached one picture of myself by the pool sleeping with a bikini that I began to fluster, beside it were written 'LUST'. I continued to turn the pages, my heart stopped to see myself smiling as I touched my lips with red dusting my cheeks. It was the night he gave me my first and only kiss, the words he had written were 'CRUSH?'_

 _'What are you doing in here?' I heard Renji's voice and I immediately turned in a panic completely flustered from being caught. The blush that stained my cheeks darkened, it didn't help that he just came out of the bath with his wet hair down, shirtless only wearing boxer briefs with a towel on his shoulders as he dried his hair._

 _I began to immediately back away from the desk trying to speak, ' I...I..I'm sorry for coming in ...I was umm...trying to...' I searched for what to say and my mind only drew a blank as he looked at me with a raised brow. He threw his towel on top of his chair, walking up to his desk._

 _He stood there looking at the page I left, I watched_ _him glide his fingers down softly on the picture. My eyes wandered to his toned back when he suddenly slammed the book closed. 'I'm asking again Rukia, why the hell are you in here?' he growled out and I immediately became defensive as I became angry once more._

 _'I knocked and since you weren't here I decided to wait for you so we could talk. You're just upset because I glanced in your book. W...Why are there pictures of just...me?' I asked nervously waiting for his response._

 _'It's umm... just my sketchbook,' he said avoiding fully answering me.'So what did you want to talk about?' he turned to me arms folded glancing at me. I found myself distracted just staring at his toned arms, his impatient and confused look broke me out of my thoughts._

 _'Well...I...ummm. Could you please put on a shirt?' I yelled frustrated as I avoided looking at him. He looked at me puzzled as he looked down at his apparel, smirking as he went to put on a shirt. He still had his hair down which made it difficult to look at him but with his shirt on it was a little bit better._

 _'I wanted to talk about Kaien Shiba.' I said as he sighed shaking his head._

 _"Rukia, Kaien is really a subject I don't want to talk about,' he said rubbing his neck._

 _'He's getting married...' I blurted out, basically ignoring his wishes._

 _'Are you fucking serious what the …' Renji shouted interrupting me as I held my hands up for him to wait a moment. He paused grinding his teeth as he waited._

 _'It's true that he finds me attractive but he was only flirting with me to prove a point,' I said._

 _'And what was that?' He growled out._

 _'That you wanted to be with me.' As soon as I said those words his eyes widen then quickly avoided my eyes._

 _'It's true isn't it?' I expressed so wanting it to be true as he sat on the chair looking depressed, his fingers fiddled with his sketchbook._

 _'Yes,' he said staring at his desk. I couldn't believe how one word could stop my heart as I felt my insides begin to twist and found it hard to breath._

 _'W..Why didn't you tell me?' I asked with a strained voice, as he turned to me._

 _'Same reason you're afraid of telling me.' He stared at me as I redden._

 _'I...I wasn't afraid...I … I assumed you didn't like me, and you always had a girlfriend.' I answered him sadly, 'Why were you afraid?'_

 _He half grinned after I asked the question, 'Don't you know the rules Rukia, I'm not allowed to fall in love with someone like you, just like a dog who howls at the moon can never obtain it. But I was going to prove to everyone, including your brother that I could.' He told me with a determined look,'That's why I'm going to leave the Kuchiki services and start my own business, proving my worth.'_

 _'Your dream?' I smiled, as he grinned nodding his head. 'That's wonderful, a tattoo artist.' As I said the words I truly was happy for him but my heart was breaking at the thought of him being away or leaving permanently._

 _'It's not like I'll be gone forever I'll come to visit,' I felt relief in his words but I still felt disheartened._

 _'What's wrong?' I looked up as he noticed my sadden expression._

 _'Nothing! How did you know about my feelings?' I asked trying to change the subject._

 _"When I gave you a kiss I left but I went back because I wanted to mention something to you. That's when I caught you blushing and touching your lips. I took a picture, and was constantly questioning your reaction. I tried to treat our friendship as just that, but my feelings were getting in the way that I just avoided you. As you got older it was hard for me to stay away and you seemed like you wanted to be near me too.'_

 _'I did, but it would hurt when you were...' I couldn't say it to him, I felt a knot in my throat._

 _'with other women' he saw me nod 'yes' as he sighed and continued, "Well since I felt that I couldn't have you I needed to get over you, didn't work though. I... I've only been with two women intimately.' He said nervously._

 _'Who were they?' I asked curiously as he looked at me weird._

 _'You're okay with me telling you?' He asked as I nodded 'yes.'_

 _'First one was a much older lady she was the ...ummm art teacher.'_

 _My eyes widen, he had been seventeen, 'Renji! How...How old was she?'_

 _'She was thirty and from what I heard every teenage boys wet dream,' he grinned nervously._

 _'Renji,that's illegal.' I lectured him._

 _'Spare me Rukia, What do you think I would of gotten if your brother found out his sixteen year old assistant kissed his thirteen year old sister?' I looked down as I twiddled my thumbs as he continued, 'She was divorced and I was a horny teen, so basically she taught me art lessons and ... sex lessons. I ended it for the most part when my parent's passed away, but also because I realized that it wasn't a healthy relationship. The other girl was...' He was avoiding me as he fidgeted, I sort of put two and two together._

 _'The one that I saw at the restaurant?' I asked as he nodded, I still remembered her long black hair and beautiful features._

 _'We've been seeing each other for awhile but whenever we got intimate my body was with her but mentally I was thinking of someone else. It was wrong of me to have her think that I was making love to her when I was thinking of...you.' He said the last part as a whisper but I could still hear it._

 _'So I had ended it a month ago and I was honest with her, she had already fallen for me. I felt like an ass because I couldn't return those feelings. So when she saw me at the restaurant, it was a bit of a shock for the both of us, she asked if you were the one and I could only nod and apologize. She slapped me and left yelling out how much of a selfish asshole I was. I couldn't argue with her and I deserved pretty much everything she wanted to vent out. So walking back to the restaurant and seeing that fucker holding your hands, it took everything in me to not punch him in his smug face.' He said through clenched teeth._

 _'I'm sorry I played along, I was just curious to know if what he said was true. I wanted to know how bad you wanted to be with me.' I chuckled but quickly bit my lip feeling guilty at finding it amusing. He stood up walking closer, 'It is kind of funny when you think about it now, but those sex comments he was saying,' he said huskily as he got closer causing me to hit the wall. He picked up the hand that Kaien had been holding as he traced the lines on my palms._

 _'So your line signifies a good love life, romance, a sensual and active sex life? Hmmm so does this mean the Kuchiki princess has been secretly intimate in the past?' He said as his finger went from my palm up the side of my arm making it's way to my collar bone._

 _'M...My sex life is none of your business.' I said but my voice was fading to a whimper._

 _'Sex life? If we're talking about the past than no but if it's the future?' His finger went from my collar bone tracing the edges of my lips. I tilted my head a little trying to avoid his heated gaze. 'What do you see in your future, Rukia?' He asked but I just seemed to shrug 'I don't know' not trusting my voice, feeling it become incredibly hot._

 _'Want to know what I see?' He grinned._

 _'S...So you're a fortune teller, now?' I said trying to look sternly at him but his grin only widen more._

 _'No, but you're making it obvious with that wanton look you're giving me.'_

 _'I...I'm not giving you a w...wanton look, s...so don't flatter yourself.' I argued hoping my cheeks weren't as red. He continued to use his finger to stroke my chin._

 _'I know I had told you once that I wasn't your dog you could order around. But I got to tell you Rukia...you flustered and staring at me with those eyes, makes this dog in heat secretly wait for your command.' His eyes seem to scan my face as he waited eagerly._

 _'J...Just don't slobber on me,' I said smiling as he stopped his finger mid stroke to glance up at me with a raised eyebrow, his grin appeared once more. Suddenly I felt his lips on mines, hungrily opening my mouth with his as he thrust his tongue. He was kissing me and my mouth responded by accepting his as he seemed to devour me with kisses. Feeling him searching my body with strong hands, picking me up to his height as I wrapped my legs around him._

 _We continued to kiss as he placed me down on the bed, pulling his shirt off roughly finding my lips again. I felt his long tresses and dug my fingers into his scalp. I could also feel his bulge press deeply between my legs as I moaned. His shoulders tensing_ _as he stopped the kisses to bite_ _and lick my neck. I softly laughed, feeling his tongue lick the wound he caused._

 _"Doesn't this count as slobbering?' I said continuing to laugh. I heard him chuckle before he continued lapping me with his tongue. He stopped as he reached down to pull my panties off. My expression was pure shock when he lifted up my dress. I felt him kiss my inner thighs heading closer to my center._

 _'R..Renji!' Is all I could say before his tongue lapped between my legs, I couldn't control the sounds that were coming out. His tongue continued to lick and probe as he ferociously continued eating me. All I could do was moan and stroke his fiery hair when everything turned white as I yelled in pleasure._

 _'Please!...Don't stop,' I breathed out as my body shivered from his touch._

 _'Are you ordering me to?' He said looking at me. I nervously nodded as he stood up and went to his draw to take out a condom, ripping the wrapper with his teeth._

 _I glanced down enjoying the display of his tattoos that graced his gorgeous body. He pulled down his boxers and headed near me as he slid the condom on, when I looked lower to take a better look at his erection. I probably seemed scared as he looked at me with concern etched on his face as he hesitated._

 _'Y...You're going to break me Renji. I.. It's not going to fit.' I stuttered as I started to back away._

 _He chuckled holding my chin close to him as he kissed and bit my lips._

 _'Trust me you won't break. At first we'll have trouble with you being tight and it will hurt for a moment. I promise I'm going to be gentle. It'll fit but if you don't want to do this...' He trailed off when I objected._

 _'But I ordered you to not stop.' I flustered at my forcefulness when I saw his cocky grin. He positioned me until I felt the tip rub against my nub then slightly finding it's way to my wet center. I felt his large erection open me wider, as the pain instantly shot through my body as I gasped. Trying to find something to ease the pain as I scratched his back, causing him to growl. He patiently waited before he continued._

 _'Fuck, I heard it would be tight, but...Fuck this feels so damn good.' He said pushing furthur._

 _'W..What do you mean? Ohhh you heard? Haven't you done this before?' I argued but instantly gasped from the pain._

 _'I never had sex with someone...who's never...fucked before.' Renji growled grasping my hips tightly as he forced his way in, he succeeded in fitting all the way in as promised. The pain began to subside as he moved back out and slowly in. When he felt it increasingly easier to go forward he quickened his pace._

 _'Oh god...mmmm..you sure...I'm not...gonna break,' I moaned out feeling my insides being pumped with force that my body was going to shatter from the pressure that was intensifying. Renji raised one of my legs up so he could have better access, pushing deeper. I was on the verge of cumming again as I yelled out finally letting go. He also released after a few thrusts into me, breathing heavily collapsing beside me._

 _'I love you Rukia,' he whispered as he hugged me tightly. I couldn't say anything as I began to tear up as I hit his chest._

 _'Baka!' I said as he stared at me worriedly, seeing tears falling down. 'Why would you let me wait so long for you to say those words?' He grinned as he kissed my shoulder than my neck. 'I'm sorry Rukia, It's because I'_ _m an idiot.' He smiled as I whipped the tears from my eyes. 'I love you too.'_

 _Afterwards we continued our nightly meetings secretly until Byakuya returned. Renji told him his intentions of leaving his service to pursue his career. My brother was sad to see him leave but wished him well. Renji visited us like he said and I would visit him helping with his pursuit in growing his business. In just 2 years he succeeded in making his tattoo parlor popular from word of mouth. He decided to tell my brother that we were seeing each other and how deeply in love we were. He was of course unhappy and less inclined to accept it. The relationship between Byakuya and Renji was strained, but as you know everything worked out for the better.'_

Rukia had finished her story with a smile on her face, reminiscing about the past.

"Awwww, that story had everything romance, heartache, and passion," Nel voiced out.

"You make it sound like a movie.' Tatsuki said.

"I would love to see that movie,' Orihime said through sniffles,"Sorry I'm just crying at how beautiful it was."

"Yeah Rukia-chan, I'm so glad you shared it with us," Yuzu said sounding like she had been crying to.

"Thanks, I guess our story is romantic," Rukia smiled.

"So that leaves Retsu and Orihime for secrets," Rangiku said.

"I...I'm not sure what to say hmm..."

"You don't have to," Tatsuki said.

"No, Tatsuki that wouldn't be fair. Everyone mostly shared and I can do the same too. I'm just having trouble on what to say at the moment," Orihime giggled. "Okay, I think I got it. I...I lied to Ichigo' she sighed heavily as everyone waited patiently. "He brought Yuzu's delicious chocolate cake slice he received from her, he shared a piece with me and I happily ate it, he saved his piece so he could eat it later. We fell asleep and I woke up tempted by the chocolate cake calling me, I swear it was the blue men. So I ate it! He asked me the next day if I happened to eat it and I said no, without thinking. I made it worse by saying that I saw him walking to the kitchen in the middle of the night. I could see him desperately searching his thoughts trying to remember and he just seemed to give up and believe me. Oh... I feel so horrible." Orihime said as she pouted on the verge of tears.

"Hime-nii, you didn't?' Yuzu gasped, causing the auburn haired girl to feel even more guilty.

"I did," Orihime cried out.

"Are you serious? Does that count? Tell me that doesn't count." Nel asked feeling cheated, as Orihime stopped a moment, her cries turning to sniffles.

"So if Orihime doesn't want to share naughty secrets that's her right," Rangiku said, 'Though I was deeply disappointed too."

Orihime heard the older woman pout, "I'm sorry you wanted that type of secret..okay. Please don't repeat this to Ichigo."

"Don't worry," Tatsuki said.

"We won't" Rukia said encouragingly, as the auburn haired girl sighed.

"I've heard about roleplaying and wearing costumes, well I thought it would be fun. I went to a party store buying a doctor's lab coat and I saw ….ummm a naughty nurse outfit," she gulped nervously.

"Oh please continue," Nel said excitedly.

"So when I got to Ichigo's apartment from shopping. I was going to quickly hide what I bought but noticed he wasn't home yet. I decided to try it on, it was cute it had a sexy low bustline, short mini skirt, and button up red stockings. I stepped out of the bathroom to glance at myself at the tall mirror in his room. Before I could take it off, Ichigo walked into the room holding a lab coat asking what this was. He stopped at the sight of me completely red. He didn't say anything for a moment, he just put on the lab coat and picked me up as we headed to the bed."

"He didn't say anything?' Karin asked.

"He may have said something," she giggled nervously.

"What?" Nel asked her tone so loud making her friend jump.

"He said 'Are you showing me one of the perks of becoming a doctor?" She said as Karin laughed mumbling under her breath 'pervert'

"Sora and I sort of role play with him being the patient. I hadn't tried being a nurse, sounds like fun." Retsu giggled causing Orihime to break out with laughter, causing the other girls to do the same.

"I have something that I want to share and I feel okay saying it because I can trust you all." Retsu said as the room became silent when her voice spoke again, "Only Sora knows this but after I broke things with my ex-fiance I was diagnosed with cancer of the womb which caused me to have a full hysterectomy, so I won't be able to have children. The thing is... I'm okay with it now and I was so afraid of telling Sora, but he made things so much easier, I love that man so much." Retsu heard sniffles and a soft sob.

"Awww, I'm sorry for bringing the party down with my sad story." Retsu said feeling guilty.

"Oh Retsu! Don't feel sorry, you're among friends that care," Orihime said between sobs.

"Thank you Orihime, you're also the reason why this makes it so much easier."

""Sniffle How?" Orihime cried out.

"I watched you grow from a cute newborn to a beautiful woman. I may not have been there most of your life but I was in the beginning. The moment I saw your name on that volunteer application I had a feeling it was you, and the day of the interview I knew just by looking at you. You looked so much like your mother." There was silence after as Retsu continued.

"But you're nothing like her. Sora used to bring you to me to take care of you or hide you from your parents. It used to break my heart each time she took you away, She even said 'How could I try to be a mother when I'm not.'" Retsu began to laugh at the irony as she began to tear up. "How can someone like that have a child when I couldn't, I used to tell myself but I moved on getting over it, because I'm so glad that woman had her children." Retsu finished.

" Retsu, She's not my mother could you please not call her that." Retsu could hear the hurt in Orihime's voice.

"Of course, Orihime."

"Thank you Retsu, for being there for my brother and I in the past and now," Orihime scooted closer to the doctor wrapping her arms around her for a hug as the older woman did the same.

"Orihime, do you think you could do me a favor?" Retsu said as Orihime nodded, softly whispering 'yes.'

"You think just for tonight you can lay next to me and pretend like I'm a mother holding her daughter?" Retsu said holding Orihime closer, as she could feel her tighten her hold.

"No!" Orihime said, causing the older woman to feel hurt, "Okay, I understand!"

"No, I don't want to pretend Retsu, and I don't want this just for tonight. I look up to you, I adore you, and I love you so much .. please let's not pretend I don't mind being a daughter to you." Orihime cried sobbing into Retsu chest, causing her to smile.

"Orihime, you don't know how much it means to me hearing you say that." Retsu said holding Orihime in her arms.

"Awwww, I'm in tears," Rangiku said.

"I...I'm crying too," Yuzu yelled out.

"Oh would you guys stop, you're making it 'Sniffle' worse," Rukia said trying not to cry.

"I wanna hug too," Nel said moving her bedspread closer to Retsu and Orihime, giving them a hug.

Then everyone else seemed to gravitate closer to each other as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

I really hope you liked and please let me know what you thought in the reviews. I had to put Kaien Shiba in there I had to make Renji jealous = P.

I hope no one was offended with the NelxOrihimexTatsuki kiss, I blame it on my writing alter ego I had mentioned before. So next chapter I'm introducing JINTA-KUN! You know he's someone that gets into people's skin especially Ichigo and Grimmjow. I'm so going to enjoy writing it. LMAO!

Also I had to share how much I cracked up laughing at writing Orihime feeling like it was the end of the world that she lied about stealing Ichigo's cake. Orihime and her fibbing to get sweets. = ) I love her.


	19. Chapter 19

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Also Happy Holiday! I was so excited with the Bleach novel and the cuteness of Renji telling Ichigo to get his shit together and get the sweet,sexy, and beautiful Orihime. (well he didn't say all that, but you get what I mean). Anyways in celebration of that this chapter has Ichihime! YAY! Light the fireworks! It also has the aftermath of the sleepover, you can't have all this fun and not have consequences lol. I've never had a hangover so forgive me if I'm not explaining it right, I just write what I see my friends and family go through and say what they feel like =P.

* * *

 **Hot Spring Week Day 2**

All the men sat at the table quietly eating their food. Just an occasional pass the salt, but everyone seemed to not say much. Isshin came into the dining hall with his usual chipper self, "Gooooooooood Morning Everyone!" He said sitting down, receiving hellos that were either dull or not enough enthusiasm. He began to eat his food but looked around the table noticing the absent of women, "Where are the sweet beautiful girls?"

"It seems that they had slept in, must of been having a bit of fun late last night," Jushiro answered as the dark haired man's face changed to a somber mood. "Awww nothing brings joy to me than to see my daughter's happy face, Orihime-chan is also included." He pouted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Sora smiled a bit as he waited patiently for the two woman he cared for.

"Are they even coming down for breakfast?" Isshin asked sadly.

" Servant's had informed me that the room's door displays a do not disturb sign, but other than that I'm unsure," Byakuya stated drinking his tea.

"I bet they had fun, my Nel-chan is a great hostess, my 50th birthday was a celebration to remember," Shunsui said smiling.

"Too bad you didn't remember the upset face from Nel-chan when you were passed out half the night," Jushiro said.

"She brought out the good stuff, she can't be upset when I was enjoying myself," Shunsui said glumly as Jushiro shook his head.

"I have to agree old friend Nel-chan always puts together a great celebration with so much fun." Jushiro laughed.

"Oh I know what you mean," Rangiku came in still in her silk chemise, not acting like her usual cherry self as she was held her head. "Such a fun night, Nel kept it so entertaining, we bonded, we laughed, and cried. All in all best sleepover ever." She giggled but soon held her head.

"Please, I need coffee having too much fun comes with a price," she added.

"Nursing a hangover?" Shuuhei asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah, but only a slight one I drank the most so I can handle my alcohol intake, seems the other girls weren't so lucky."

"Other girls?" Isshin asked as Rangiku dodged answering by sipping her cup. Nel, Tatsuki, Retsu, and Rukia came in wearing also what they had on last night, with groggy faces. Only Nel seemed to be the one laughing and holding her head. Rukia bowed "Good morning," she said giving a kiss to her fiance and brother.

"Good morning," Retsu smiled kissing Sora and waving to the others.

"Good morning," Tatsuki said sitting by her boyfriend and leaning against his arm.

"M...Morning," Nel said almost losing her balance, "Glad I caught myself that would have been embarrassing," she giggled 'Ow' she moaned out rubbing her head.

"Awww, Nel-chan have some more sake it will help nurse your headache." Nel looked at her father with furrowed brows like he was crazy.

"Father, I'm afraid if I drink anymore that I'll end up nauseous like the ones still upstairs."

"You mean my Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, and Orihime-chan were drinking?" Isshin dropped his utensil with his mouth opened.

"Yep, I guess it was their first time," Nel blurted out laughing.

"Nel stops laughing, poor things," Retsu said.

Ichigo had enough as he yelled frustrated, "Who decided to give them drinks?" Ichigo looked to see Nel pointing at Rangiku and Retsu, Retsu and Rangiku pointing at Nel, as Tatsuki pointed at all three.

"They're underage!" Both Ichigo and Sora yelled at the same time, realizing this they looked away embarrassed.

"Oh Pwease Mr. Itsygo and Sowa. Pwease don't call the poweace," Nel's bottom lip quivered with sadden eyes, she mockingly said.

Grimmjow and Renji snickered.

"Sheesh, you both are the party police?' Rukia interfered.

"NO I'M NOT!" They both yelled in unison.

"We all had a good time, it's just some couldn't handle having a few drinks," Nel said causing Isshin, Ichigo and Sora's expression turning into concern.

"They didn't drink all that much if anything Yuzu drank the least. Orihime is just helping Yuzu, she's a little embarrassed to come down." Karin said as she drank from her cup and nursed her headache.

"We all know who drank the most," Ichigo said as he stared at Rangiku.

"Why would you assume it to be me...Oh wait I did say I drank the most. Tee-hee" Holding her hands to her mouth laughing as Ichigo scowled."Okay, I did drink the most but Nel-chan was not far behind. That's it, Nel-chan is officially my little sister. I just love her she is so adorable." Rangiku hugged the green haired girl who squealed in delight.

"YAY! Rangiku! I always wanted one, we can go shopping, we can talk about things my best friends are too prudish to talk about," as both women hugged each other and giggled.

"I just don't like sharing those things," Tatsuki mumbled.

"Aww poor girl can't even say it, those things' " Rangiku teased as Tatsuki became upset.

"Can we please change the subject, I really don't want to hear this." Shuuhei said drinking from his cup, Ulquiorra looked at Tatsuki then spoke, "Nothing wrong with Tatsuki not divulging what we do, frankly I find it rather pointless," the green eyed man said calmly, as Tatsuki smiled.

"You would find it pointless," Nel chuckled.

"Pointless like this conversation and your constant need for attention," Ulquiorra added.

"I don't need attention," Nel yelled back pouting, as Grimmjow chuckled receiving glares from her.

Orihime walked in hugging Yuzu, who was extremely embarrassed as she hid her face with her hands.

"It's alright Yuzu, Good Morning everyone!" Orihime said with a smile but not as bright as she kissed Ichigo and waved to the others.

Yuzu hurriedly sat by her sister looking down holding her head.

"Sorry for us joining so late, we were so tired and have a huge headache." Orihime said.

"Drink some miso soup it'll help with the hangover," Retsu said as she sipped her fill of the said soup.

"You guys had a wild night then?" Renji said nudging Rukia, who groggily looked at him.

"Oh yes, Renji! It was so much fun, we talked about umm...things and played games." Rukia eyes shined as Renji smiled at her happiness.

"Really? What sort of games?" Renji asked.

"Oh umm..." Rukia bit her lip, unsure of what to divulge.

"It's fine Rukia," Rangiku mused as Rukia nodded.

"It's a game called 'Have you Ever?'" she said as her fiance raised a brow.

"I bet it wasn't the clean version." Grimmjow laughed.

"They have a clean version?" Rangiku asked as Retsu, Nel, and a few others laughed.

"First drinking and now that game with my sisters? Who's idea was the game?" Ichigo seethed.

All the girls pointed, with some nervously at Nel.

"Okay, that was me," Nel smiled as Ichigo glared at her.

"Oh calm down Ichigo, you act like we haven't heard worse from dad," Karin informed her brother.

"What do you tell them...on second thought I don't want to know." Ichigo said to his father who pouted.

"I'm just honest with my daughters, telling them the evils of men and their lustful ways, and how to avoid them," Isshin explained.

"Oh yeah, how's that working for ya?" Grimmjow asked snidely.

"Grimmjow just...just stay out of it," Ichigo shot back.

"I mean your sisters played the game no doubt had a couple of drinks." Grimmjow grinned as he saw the red tone and wide-eyed expressions from the Kurosaki twins.

"Oh leave them alone, we had innocent questions too." Rangiku defended, as Ichigo stared at his sisters who avoided him.

"Yeah, but how many did they drink that weren't so innocent?" Grimmjow said bluntly.

"Didn't I say to stay the fuck out of it?" Ichigo yelled out, as Orihime looked on worriedly.

"Fuck you, who said you can tell me what to do?" Grimmjow stared hard at the orange haired man who scowled back angrily.

"Let's just calm down okay?" Orihime said trying to diffuse the situation. Both continued to glare at each other as Grimmjow smirked causing Ichigo's annoyance level to rise.

"Guys just fucking relax you're ruining the mood with your bullshit," Renji growled out.

"OI RENJI!"

They heard a shout outside from the dining hall. Renji and the others looked to see the door kicked in with an upset redheaded young man who's hair was slicked back. He wore a black shirt with rolled up sleeves, showing his muscular arms that displayed his tattoos.

"Jinta?" Renji looked at him confused about his early arrival.

"What's with that fucking confused face, you asshole." He yelled lugging an army bag over his shoulder.

"Asshole? You said you'd come tonight?" Renji interjected,"What's your damn problem?"

"My problem?" Did you forget to mention to the security team that I was coming?"

Renji looked at him confused as he looked over to Byakuya who was drinking from his cup unfazed.

"Nii-sama, Why did you forget to mention to them about Jinta?" Rukia asked her brother.

"I didn't forget." He said putting his cup aside, like not a care in the world.

Jinta growled out, "Nice to see you too Byakuya, still pissed off about that tight ass comment." He sneered at the stoic man who was reading his paper.

"Why should I care about your petty comment of me, I just feel someone of no importance is really not a concern of mines." Byakuya said still reading, as the red headed young man looked at him aggravated.

"Well, hire some better security, none of that weak ass shit I left in the lobby," Jinta grinned. He looked around as if searching for someone as he saw Karin and waved to her, but did not see Yuzu. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat by Renji after giving Rukia a hug and fist bumped Renji. That's when he saw the orange haired brother glaring at him, he furrowed his brows at him in confusion than saw a familiar auburn haired girl.

"Orihime?" He said as her eyes widen from being acknowledged.

"Hello Jinta-kun," Orihime smiled.

"You've gotten prettier, you still hang around with the dragon?" He asked Orihime, as Ichigo's scowl deepened confusing the young man more.

"I have a name," Tatsuki said as he looked to see the spiky haired girl.

"Hey, Tatsuki!" He waved.

"Jinta!" she growled out. He laughed at her annoyance, but he started to scan around quickly once more searching around the table looking disappointed.

"If you're searching for Yuzu, she's right here," Karin said texting on her phone and pointing downward.

"KARIN! I told you not to do that." A cry came from under the table as Jinta looked under to see her yell.

"EEP! Oh God, don't look I'm not even ready." She covered her face, mortified that she was still in her pajamas and probably looking a mess from the hangover.

"Get up from under there and stop acting like an idiot." He laughed with his cheeks flustered as he saw her cute pouty face.

"Fine!" She came out and nervously smiled at him, " H... Hey, Jinta!"

"Hey Yuzu," he reddens at her form fitting pajamas, that's when Isshin blocked his view causing him to scowl.

"Hey there Jinta! I'm Yuzu-chan's father." He smiled but his eyes stared him down, making the younger red head uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You congratulated me at school for knocking Koji out." Jinta said flatly.

"Oh yeah I did... I also remember telling you that Koji is lucky I was not there. Any boy who came close to my sweet Yuzu-chan without her Papa knowing... Might never be seen again," the usually cheerful demeanor of the older man became almost menacing as he stared at the younger man. Isshin then proceeded to laugh out loud and slap Jinta hard on the shoulder.

"Just messing with you, my boy," yet the older man lingered too long on his shoulder squeezing it a bit too hard. Both men stared hard at each other.

"Tou-san! Would you leave Jinta alone," Yuzu asked her father watching the exchange nervously. The older man lets go but still eyed the younger man.

"Don't worry Yuzu-chan, just getting to know each other through friendly male bonding. Right Jinta?" He asked the boy slightly smirking.

"Yeah, friendly male bonding," he eyed the older man grinning.

"I understand that completely Isshin, nothing like a good sparring between men. Am I right Grimmjow!" Shunsui said grinning at the blue haired man who sat there silently eating.

Jinta stared at Shunsui as if realizing her was sitting there, "A...Are you Shunsui Oderschvank?"

Shunsui turned from drinking, to stare at the red haired man.

"Yes, young man," He smiled.

Jinta looked at him fascinated but suddenly turned furiously at Renji.

"Renji you asshole you never told me you knew Shunsui Oderschvank."

Renji stared at his adoptive brother annoyed," Keep calling me an asshole you piece of shit. First of all he's the father of Nel, who's friends with Tatsuki and Orihime. Secondly, he's an important longtime client to Byakuya, I didn't need you fanboying and embarrassing yourself."

"I don't fanboy...wait Nel? Neliel Oderschvank is here too?" He looked around once more confused that he hadn't spotted her when he came in, then stopped to glance at the beautiful green haired girl, as he redden avoiding her puzzled look.

Renji laughed hysterically receiving death glares from his red-headed brother.

"This is going to be interesting," Renji said as he continued to laugh.

"Care to inform us what's amusing, I like a good joke," Shunsui asked as Jinta's eyes widen, then looked at Renji like don't even say anything. Rukia looked at Renji who seemed a little hesitant as she began to talk.

"Oh Jinta stop making a big deal about it. He just idolizes you, Shunsui. Being unable to train at your dojo because of the expense, as a little boy Renji took him to see you demonstrate your style at a public event. Renji insisted on helping with the expense to go to Uderschvank dojo, but Jinta who was already invested at the dojo that Renji went to."

"Ahh I remember that...it was soo many years ago. Jushiro forced me to be a part of the Karakura Event but I have to say that was my favorite one because I introduced Nel-chan."

"Yep, Renji said Jinta became a fan instantly, following you in the news ever since..." Rukia said, then Jinta sighed with relief until Rukia decided to add one more fact, "and also followed your daughter too."

Jinta rubbed his hair in irritation. "That is quite funny, I appreciate meeting a fan. Say you know who else is a big fan of you Jinta?" Shunsui began to say.

"Father no!" Nel shouted across the table, then looked down when everyone stared.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Jushiro started to say before he was ignored by his friend who continued to ramble on.

"Why not Nel-chan? A person should know they have a fan among them," Shunsui said receiving a glare from Grimmjow. " My daughter is an avid fan of you Jinta, she follows all your fights."

Jinta flustered a little looking at Nel than gulped as he turned away. "Oh...ha-ha umm th..thanks. Wh..Which fight was it th.. that made you a fan?" He stuttered.

"AWKWARD!" Tatsuki and Karin both said laughing.

"Shut up Tatsuki!" Nel shouted

"Shut up Karin!" Yuzu shouted along with Nel in unison, both girls stared at each other and looked away from embarrassment.

Nel avoided the stares from her boyfriend as she began to answer Jinta's question. "It was when you fought Bulldog Bali, my father and Ukitake always took me whenever they did business there at Zanpaktous. He knew I enjoyed the fights while he enjoyed the drinking. Your moves caught my eye and it seemed like you were just playing with Bali. Because after the third round he shouted something and you were so upset and KO-ed him like nothing." Nel laughed causing Jinta to laugh as well.

"Oh yeah, I remember that it was my second fight at Zanpaktous."

"What did he say?" She asked curiously as Jinta's smile turned to anger.

"He told me to stop fucking around and come at him so he can finish it. He also added that my grandmother needed to take her medication and go to bed because it was getting late." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh sorry!" Nel regretfully said, knowing it was a sore subject, Jinta's grandmother had gone to every one of his fights. She passed away after his 10th fight.

"Don't be...I'm not. I made damn sure my grandmother saw him on the floor that night."

Nel nodded as the table became awkwardly silent.

"Do you mostly KO your opponents?" Shunsui asked.

Jinta looked up as he nodded 'Yes.' "Not the ones I have respect for, I usually win by default, these fighters I respect I don't want to knock them out I usually want a good fight," Jinta said proudly.

"Care to have a friendly sparring, we are planning on having one sometime this week."

Jinta's eyes lit up as his grin grew, being able to spare with someone he looked up to.

"Of course, Oh man!" He laughed as Renji was happy with the exchange.

"That's of course if you don't mind Nel-chan, my good friend Jushiro," Jinta's nodded his approval, "And Grimmjow," then his demeanor changed to annoyance as he looked at the blue haired man and sucked his teeth.

"Is there a problem Jinta with me being there?" Grimmjow asked.

"Grimmjow, there's no issue, stop making things bigger than what they are," Renji defended.

"Oh, so you're his mouth Renji?" He asked his tattooed friend who shot him a look.

"Nah! He's not my mouth, I have a problem because I have no respect for you." Jinta said eyeing the blue haired man. " You tend to run your mouth disrespecting Rukia and Renji even if he is a moocher.."

"Moocher? Fuck you Jinta!" Renji shouted annoyed with the younger man who seemed to ignore him and continued to eye Grimmjow.

"Oh look Renji, he finds my words hurtful and not amusing. Guess what, I don't give a shit what you think. Learn to take a fucking joke. You may not respect me but you sure as hell not going to knock me out." He chuckled.

"Grimmy!" Nel put her hand on his arm as she looked at him sternly, Jinta looked at the exchange confused.

"Wait! Nel you're seeing him?" Jinta looked at her annoyed as she looked at him nodding 'yes' with a raised brow. He laughed hysterically, "Oh shit that's almost as funny as Orihime-chan with this orange-haired punk."

"Jinta!" Yuzu shouted as she nervously bit her fingernail looking at her brother's irritated face.

"What's funny about it, Jinta?" Ichigo said cracking his knuckles and balling his hand into a fist, waiting for his response.

"Just don't understand the appeal of pretty girls being with assholes," Jinta said.

"Now I remember why I wanted to beat the shit out of you," Ichigo got up trying to walk towards Jinta.

"Ichigo, W...wait," Orihime ran in front of her fiance.

"Just let him Orihime because if he doesn't I'll make sure I beat the shit out of him." Grimmjow grinned.

"Fuck you, I'm not afraid of you," just as his words were out of his mouth Jinta was quickly pulled by his collar. Grimmjow had lunged across the table, pulling the young man forward standing him up to peer at him, face to face. "You should be afraid, keep talking shit. I'll have your mouth sipping through a straw permanently." He growled angrily.

Jinta stared at him unfazed as he pushed his grip away, eyeing the man in front of him. "Fuck off!" Jinta yelled as Grimmjow made to hit but connected with Renji's arm blocking him, as Jinta was shoved back roughly into his seat.

"Jinta shut up and Grimmjow calm the hell down. Everyone needs to calm down." Renji angrily shouted, eyeing Ichigo as well.

Everyone seemed to slowly disperse, as Yuzu made her way to talk to her boyfriend but her father cheerfully grabbed her and her sister yelling something about "It's Father Daughter Time" as they made their way out the room.

Rukia gave a kiss to Renji as she noticed he wanted some alone time with his brother, " I'll wait for you upstairs okay?"

Her fiance nodded as he watched her disappear and turned and was left alone with Jinta, "Let's get you to your room."

Renji made to walk but stopped when he noticed Jinta unmoving, "Did you hear me, Damn it?"

"I heard you, why the fuck did you stop him?" Jinta angrily asked expressing his dislike with the whole altercation in his angry tone. The older red head looked at his brother and just grinned and shook his head in irritation.

"First of all, this is not the place to fight, we were having a friendly sit down. This not Zanpaktou's either where people come to eat and get entertained by a fight. It's out celebration and I will not have it ruined by stupidity."

"Well tell your friends that, I'm not the one who was trying to hit anyone." Jinta threw back referring to Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"You may not have tried to hit anyone but it was your damn mouth that started it in the first place," Renji said as Jinta crossed his arms in defeat. Renji satisfied began to speak again, "So...is there a reason you kept Yuzu and you a secret from me?" He asked curiously.

Jinta stared at him irritated, " I had to keep it from you because you tell Rukia everything and she can't keep her mouth shut." Jinta spewed.

"I don't tell her everything." He shouted causing the younger man to stare at Renji annoyed.

"Okay! Maybe I do," Renji said laughing."Have you guys... umm you know" Renji asked Jinta nervously as the younger red head looked at him confused but suddenly became mortified after figuring out what he was implying.

"Seriously Renji, No...No, we haven't," said Jinta completely red.

"Really?" Renji asked him sort of in disbelief.

"Yes Really! You damn pervert." The younger man fussed avoiding his older brother's eyes.

"Whatever prude, Come on let me show you to your room," Renji said patting the younger man's back and leaving the dining room.

Jinta picked up his army bag and slung it over his back, "Great, having to deal with pricks, this should be fun." He said as he followed Renji.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the hallways glancing at the doors as he finally reached the one he wanted. He stopped at the door with a cute Chappy bunny with auburn hair, he laughed not finding this one as annoying as his, that labeled each guest's door. He was about to knock when the door opened as Orihime rushed out the door abruptly, stopping in shock to see him.

"Oh, I was about to meet you at the lobby." She smiled giving him a light kiss. He accepted the quick kiss and noticed she changed from her pajamas to a beautiful spring white dress with spaghetti straps.

"I figured I'd meet you at your room and we can head out. How are you feeling?" He asked with his hands in his pockets, she held his arms as they walked.

"I'm fine! That miso soup helped out a lot, and my headache is gone." She said as Ichigo glanced at her critically, being satisfied that she did look much better from earlier.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her as he watched her place her finger on her chin thinking.

"Well, how about the Kuchiki gardens, Sora and Retsu say they are beautiful, we can get some snacks in the kitchen and look I have a blanket," she said excited shoving the blanket up at him.

"Okay we'll stop by to get something for lunch," he said.

The cute couple went into the servant's kitchen as Orihime gathered little goodies into a bag. Then finding their way to the trail that led to the Kuchiki gardens that was just a quarter mile from the castle. It was so breathtakingly gorgeous that Orihime hesitated to walk or even speak, good thing Ichigo held the bag of food because she felt that she would of dropped the contents on the ground. Carefully created landscapes which held bridges that overlooked the large koi pond. Small rivers and waterfalls drifted along the gardens giving it a tranquil feel with the sound of the soft hum of rushing waters. She could also spot a zen garden with sand and rock that held carefully placed designs. Cherry blossom and bonsai trees as well as a multitude of flowers blanketed around the landscapes. Ichigo glanced at his fiance who seemed to take in everything as her expression remained in shock almost like she couldn't breath.

"Orihime? Hey, Orihime?" He noticed her wide-eyed expression glancing at him, he figured she just noticed he had been calling her.

"Sorry Ichigo, it's just so beautiful," she said continuing to glance everywhere as she was guided by her fiance to a small hill that had a great view of the pond and near flowers. Orihime laid the blanket as they sat down, overlooking the gardens.

"Lay back," Orihime said as Ichigo looked at her questioningly, as if reading his mind she began to redden, "Ummm it's just so we can glance up at the clouds, it's such a beautiful day."

Ichigo chuckled and laid back as he laid his hand out so she could place her head on his arm. He sighed as he began to rub the side of her arm holding her close to him, content with feeling her near him taking in her strawberry scent. She missed his strong arms wrapped around her as she began to cuddle against him making herself more comfortable.

"This feels nice," she said giggling, as she could feel his chin move as he sighed, "Yeah, it does."

"I heard from Sora that Rukia's sister planted all of these flowers," Orihime said.

"Yeah, Rukia mentioned something to me about Byakuya telling her a story awhile back," Ichigo said as Orihime shook her head.

"Of course, Rukia and you are friends... duh" She giggled as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Yeah but it really is a nice garden don't feel embarrassed to tell me anything, even if I've heard it before. I love hearing you talk... plus I missed you." He said hugging her closer to him.

"I did too!" Orihime said watching the clouds pass by.

"I bet I missed you more?" Ichigo said making his fiance lift her head up to stare at him.

"I think I missed you more, it was weird sleeping alone, " she said with a sad expression. Ichigo grinned as he looked at her, loving her pouty lips.

"It did feel strange not having you near me as I slept also, but did your siblings point out that you missed your fiance because your sulking was obvious to everyone?" He looked at her as she bit her lip avoiding his stare.

"Well, I had my brothers to cheer me up, but I did miss you." She said as Ichigo playfully rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like you had fun while I was depressed all week," Ichigo teased as Orihime searched for what to say.

"Ichigo but... I didn't want to show them that I was sad. I really did miss you," she looked at him with puppy dog eyes as he began to chuckle. She sat up as he saw her expression change from a small pout to one of annoyance. He sat next to her still chuckling as he held her.

"I was just teasing Orihime," he said lifting her chin so that she faced him, but her eyes looked away. She continued to make an attempt to be upset but it only caused him to laugh even more.

"But I did miss you a lot, though, I also feel bad about having that sleepover," Orihime said glancing at him nervously.

"It's fine Orihime, but don't feel bad about having fun. I know you miss me as much as I do." He said as he moved in closer giving her a kiss, licking the bottom of her full lip. "even if I missed you more."

"Ichigo!" She said furrowing her brows at him as he smiled. He answered her with a kiss as he opened her mouth tasting her sweetness. He broke the kiss, starting to kiss her cheek then down to her neck as she giggled.

"mmm that tickles," she continued to giggle as he laid her back down, as he assaulted her neck. He began to tickle the side of her stomach causing her to laugh even more, as she began to wiggle. "Ichigo, ha ha... stop I'm ticklish..ha .. snort" he glanced up, hearing her snort as she quickly covered her face, he could see she was already turning beet red.

"That sounded cute," Ichigo said continuing to nibble on her ear lobe.

"Y...You're just saying that to make me feel better," she said with her hands still covering her face, causing her to sound low and muffled.

"I do think it sounded cute, I was not just saying it to make you feel better. If I did want to make you feel better, you know I wouldn't have an issue with that," he said licking her neck. She quickly got up leaving him dumbfounded as he sat up next to her.

"I ...I know I...Ichigo but let's not do that here," she said glancing around. He looked around as well wondering what she was trying to look for, but settled for holding her again.

"Sorry it's hard to control myself around you," he said growling in her ear, as she nodded nervously.

"I understand that feeling too, but let's just talk...o..okay?" Her lips began to quiver as she felt him close, rubbing the side of her arm.

"Okay so...let's talk," he kissed her head as she leaned onto his chest.

"Can I ask you something? … I mean you don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Orihime said.

"Okay?" He said feeling a bit uneasy, but shook his head to break his nerves.

"Have you ever thought about having children?" She asked as he felt her hold her breath.

"Yes, you're the second person to ask me that?" He chuckled as he felt her release the breath that she had been holding.

"Who?"

"Grimmjow!" He said, causing her to giggle.

"I saw Nel and Grimmjow have a disagreement about that issue, but they seemed to work through it. It's sort of the reason why I asked, I didn't want any surprises, finding out that you didn't want a family of your own." She sounded heartbroken.

"And you?" Ichigo asked her as she looked at him.

"I want children, but it's still too early." She giggled as she reddens. "I'm happy with whatever I'm blessed with but I would want to have a boy first so he..." She began as Ichigo finished her sentence.

"So he can protect the younger siblings," she looked at him wide eyed as she smiled. "I feel the same way, with myself being an older brother."

"Also with Sora being my older brother it was nice having him protecting and caring for me. I can see an orange haired boy protecting his sister," she said as she looked up at the clouds.

"I can see my son having his mother's big gentle eyes," he said lovingly.

"You're talking about me right?" Orihime said with a puzzled look as the orange haired man glanced over at her with a raised brow.

"Who else would I be talking about Orihime?" He looked at her waiting for an answer as she suddenly held her mouth to keep the laughter in.

"Oh it's not fair! I can't tease you when you look so serious," she folded her arms, her body language showing she was upset. Ichigo laughed at her display as he picked her up by the waist sitting her in front of him, surprising her as she gasped but was quickly consoled by his strong arms with a hug.

"I don't know about that Orihime, you sure know how to tease a guy," he whispered in her ear. She leaned back to stare at him confused. "That's not true, I don't tease."

"Hmm, I mean yesterday you teased me about the prospect of being with you last night," he said grinning.

"B... But the sleepover, I didn't know..." She started to say as his lips kissed her mouth preventing her from speaking.

"What about today?" He whispered, his mouth centimeters from her face, as he kissed her neck waiting for an answer.

"T...Today? Mmmmm, Like Now? Someone could see us." She said breathlessly, looking around once more.

"Or we could go back to my room," he said still kissing her neck causing her to lose her concentration.

"But what about our little picnic?" She said eyes closed feeling his soft kisses and tongue. "We didn't even eat."

"I want to eat, but what I want is not in the bag filled with food," he said as she heard a light chuckle, causing her body to heat up.

"W...what do you want to eat?" She carefully said her words as he stared closely smiling at her flushed face.

"You don't know what I want to eat...Orihime? I thought it was pretty obvious what I like to eat...Orihime. I'll give you a hint, it's so delicious and sweet to eat... Orihime." He cleverly paused after saying the word eat, she bit her lip shivering as each time he whispered when he said her name. She swallowed hard and felt her breathing becoming erratic as he leaned in closer touching her thigh.

 _Growl!_

They both glanced at each other, as Orihime became mortified as Ichigo began to chuckle loudly.

"It seems you and I have different hunger needs," Ichigo said kissing her head, reaching for the bag of food.

"I'm not hungry," she said laughing as her stomach began to growl again, when Ichigo began to take out bread and mini pastries. "It... It wasn't my stomach growling." She said completely hypnotized with the bread Ichigo placed near her face.

"You sure Orihime? If you're not then I guess I'll eat it," Ichigo said moving the loaf away from her as her eyes followed, he watched her lips begin to tremble. Ichigo had it inches from his mouth before he saw her eyes begin to well up with tears, "I love teasing you." He said placing the mini bun into her mouth as she moaned with every chew. He couldn't help feel his jeans starting to feel more uncomfortable as he ate.

"You're so mean Ichigo," she pouted as she bit a part of her bread.

"How am I mean, you're the one who said that you weren't hungry," he laughed causing her to be even more upset.

"Well I felt bad because my stomach growls interrupted you seducing me," she said filling her mouth with bread.

"Not much of a seduction when you lose out to hunger pains." Ichigo said popping a pastry into his mouth. "Kind of makes me think if you had to choose between bread or me, I'd hate to know the outcome."

Orihime stopped mid-bite, as she seemed to be concentrating intently. "That so mean of you to even mention about choosing, Ichigo."

"So what is it?" Ichigo leaned close as he chewed, raising his brows gazing at her intently.

"You know the answer, why even ask." She laughed nervously, as he began to grin.

"Why are you not answering?" He chuckled as her eyes began to furrow as she continued to remain silent.

"I'll prove it," she said as she looked at her bread roll in her hand that was only half eaten. " Bread-chan, I'm sorry but we must part ways," she stopped when she heard Ichigo burst out laughing. Orihime turned to glance at his direction with a cute scowl as he quickly coughed trying to make a serious face for her to continue. She straighten up as she continued, " Sorry about that Bread-chan, as I was saying we must part ways. We've been together for a long time but I love Ichigo-kun, so safe travels," she said as she threw the bread into the pond. She watched as the soggy bread began to be nibbled by the koi fish in the pond as well as birds. "Bye Bread-chan" she waved sadly as she hugged her knees.

Ichigo couldn't help it, he had been holding it in this whole time as he suddenly began to laugh, causing his fiance to stare at him with a pout.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I'm truly flattered that you chose me instead of... Bread-chan, but I was teasing again." he continued to laugh, as Orihime crossed her arms.

"Awww!" She said glancing at the pond. Ichigo noticed what she was staring at as he reached into the bag to hand her a pastry bun. Her eyes lit up shouting "I love you," she leapt on top of him wrapping her arms around him giving him a swarm of kisses all over his face. She sat back down eating her bread talking while eating, " mmm... but I would of given up bread for you," she said smiling, as she finished her bread getting up.

He got up as well gathering the blanket and empty bag. He leaned in to kiss her, "I know! I would give up anything for you." He said as he held her hand as they walked.

"You shouldn't have to Ichigo." She stated with conviction.

"Come on Orihime, indulge me it's only fair, what would you have me give up?" Ichigo asked, as she bit her lip thinking.

"Chocolate?" She finally said.

"You want to know if I'd give up chocolate for you?" He asked her for confirmation as she nodded her head 'yes.'

"Hmmm, that's tough Orihime! I mean you're very tempting, but chocolate..." He slightly smiled seeing the auburn haired girl looking annoyed.

"Would you stop teasing me, Ichigo."

"I'm taking this very serious Orihime, I mean we are talking about chocolate here." He stated as she stopped to take a look at him.

"Well fine if it's that important, I think I'll head back to my room and leave so you can be alone with Chocolate-kun." She said walking ahead of him, she didn't get far, feeling her arm being held preventing her from moving forward. She looked back to see him smiling as she felt him pulling her close.

"You know..." He whispered in her ear as she shivered," Now that I think about it, you're much sweeter and tastier."

She swallowed hard as she could feel herself begin to heat up. He smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss on the mouth. After the kiss, he lingered a bit, his smiled faded to an expression of concentration, brushing the side of her face with his free hand.

"I love that we can playfully tease without fear of hurting each others feelings. I find it incredibly interesting how you can have a tea party with Yuzu and be focused and competitive in soccer with Karin. I've never talked about the future with anyone else, yet you make it so comfortable to." He continued to brush the side of her face down to her chin as he lifted it up to kiss her mouth again.

"Did my heart love til now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night." He whispered on her lips.

Orihime smiled as she hugged him, " I love when you quote Shakespeare." She held his hand as they continued walking along the path back to the Kuichiki castle. Orihime still holding Ichigo's hand, made their way to his room as she suddenly squealed in excitement. He looked at her to find her taking out her phone. "Oh Chappy Ichigo is so cute." She smiled as she snapped a photo of the pictured sign on his door. He shook his head and smiled as he waited for her to finish, when she turned and smiled putting her phone away. He opened the door as she followed him in, closing it behind them.

"Ichigo your room has a view of the gardens," Orihime shouted as she skipped to the balcony seeing the cherry blossoms sway in the wind. She felt him standing closely behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned back into his chest.

"I'm glad you find it comfortable talking about our future, it's something that I constantly picture in my mind. I can't imagine a future without you." She turned around facing him wrapping her arms around his neck as he held onto the balconies ledge."How can your eyes tell a story of sadness but be filled with anger and determination? Yet still hold that gaze of so much compassion and love?" She told him staring into those amber eyes that could paralyze every part of her body, his stare keeping her in place yet she loved them. She lifted up to kiss him holding him close, she yelped when she felt herself being lifted up as he held her bridal style. Placing her on the bed as he laid on top passionately kissing her. He could hear her sigh with a few moans as he continued to kiss and search her body with his hands.

"Love is smoke and is made with the fume of sighs," Ichigo quoted his favorite author again causing her to giggle as she glanced at him.

"Doubt that the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move his aides, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love." Orihime's words touched his heart as he began aggressively kissing her lips and down to her neck.

"If you love me quoting Shakespeare, imagine how hard I get when you're quoting it making it sound so sexy." He said nibbling her neck.

"Mmmmm, your voice is sexy too," she moaned out feeling him lift her dress and move his hand up her thigh. He began to pull her panties down as she lifted herself up for him to remove it fully. He glanced at her gray eyes leaning down to take in her lips once more. She felt him find his way back up her dress finding his prize, brushing against her moist center with his fingers. With each light touch with his fingers, caused a moan that he captured with a kiss. He stopped to lean up and just stare at her as she opened her eyes and stared at him with red lips and flushed cheeks.

"Say something else, Orihime." He whispered to her as he began to kiss below her neck to kiss the tops of her breasts that were exposed.

"I... I can't really concentrate with...mmmmm," she moaned out when he began to slide his fingers partially into her.

"Please... I want to hear your voice," he said moving his finger into her slowly, as he could see her nod 'okay' with her eyes closed.

"B..But our love it was stronger...by far than …. the love of those who were older... than we... Of many far wiser than... WE!" She moaned loudly when he decided at that moment to shove two fingers instead.

"That's not Shakespeare but it does sound familiar, hmmmmm didn't peg you for reading Edgar Allan Poe. I think I remember the rest of the poem." He grinned pumping into her faster causing her to whimper as he continued to finish where she left off. "And neither the angels in Heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, Can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Orihime Inoue." He watched her disappointed face as he stopped his ministrations to look at him.

"Of the beautiful Annabel Lee, it doesn't rhyme with Inoue," she said breathlessly as she corrected him. He stayed silent eyeing her as he began to lift up her dress leaving her with just a bra. she sat bare bottom on his sheets waiting patiently. He stood up lifting his shirt as Orihime had a nice view of his toned abs, he unbuckled his pants grinning at receiving her attention.

"I like my version better," he grinned.

She looked so tempting as he laid down on his bed, motioning with his finger for her to come closer. She did as she was told as she straddled him feeling his bulge through his boxer briefs he still wore. He reached over to squeeze her bottom receiving a small squeak from the already flustered auburn haired girl.

"I did mention that I was hungry," he said seriously watching the girl on top of him quietly shake her head 'yes.'

"B...But then we ate," she stuttered then felt him push her thighs down as she felt his bulge start to grow, causing her to bite her lip.

"You know I was not talking about food, Orihime." He grinned, as she nodded again crawling over with her bottom reaching his chest. Ichigo helped her reach her destination with her wet clit above his mouth.

"You can sit now," he said as she positioned her just right that she held the bed's headboard for support as his tongue entered her moist center. He spread her thighs wider as his tongue received a good portion of her delicious wetness, making it easier to shove his whole mouth in. She found herself moving her hips all around his tongue as he licked around her nub.

"mmmm oh god more," she whimpered trying to hold herself up, feeling him stick his tongue deeper into her. She lifted herself just enough to push herself back down, she did this repeatedly as she began to ride his tongue. He grabbed her bottom tightly spreading her even more wanting to taste more of her juicy center. She felt his finger start to find her anus entering her hole, this intrusion felt different, at first uncomfortable then pleasurable as she moaned. He used her juices to coat more of his finger as he entered her ass again. Feeling his tongue and his finger fill up both holes was such an incredible feeling, she felt him add another finger as she gasped feeling herself clench up.

"Just relax," she heard him mumble from under her as he continued to eat her. Holding the bed frame she relaxed letting his fingers begin to enter deeper into her backside. She rode his finger and his tongue, feeling her stomach tighten as the waves of pleasure released. He noticed her orgasm as her body became more slack after hearing her moan incredibly loud. Still mouth intact inside of her as her orgasm overflowed into his mouth, he lifted her having her lie down onto her back. Shedding the rest of his clothes, Orihime still feeling light headed and sensitive saw that he was extremely hard.

He opened her legs seeing that she was extremely wet as he positioned his member into her clit. He watched her hold her breath as he entered her slowly. Releasing it once he was fully deep inside of her, he tightened his hold onto her waist trying to control himself. The week of not having her really seemed to make him extremely sensitive. He felt he was going to cum right there and then, but he held himself as he entered her in and out with a steady pace.

"Fuck Orihime, I missed you so much I may just burst right now." He said eyes closed concentrating on slowly entering her as her walls began to tighten. "Especially when you tighten like that, your squeezing me Orihime," he said as he exited only to shove back into her a little harder.

"Oh Ichigo," she said holding the bed sheets as her thighs began to tightly wrap around his waist. He took one of her legs and lifted it up as she widen even more for him, as he rammed into her repeatedly.

"Ichigo, I... I think I'm going to cum again, mmmm you're going to fast." She moaned out loud.

"Oh god Orihime, don't ask me to slow down, I ...I can't," he growled out pumping into her deeper as he widen her legs more, extremely grateful at how flexible she was. He felt her walls tighten once again as she yelled out his name from the orgasm. Feeling her shiver caused him to cum, she gasped at how much he released into her, being glad she was on the pill. They both kissed each other breathlessly, as she tasted herself on his lips. He lifted her up from the bed as she held him tightly wrapping her legs and arms around him as he carried her into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower as they began to wash each other, while they kissed and fondled each other, causing them to have another round of sex, needing to wash each other once more. After coming from the bathroom they decided to lay back down on his bed as they laid in each others arms with no clothes nothing but themselves to keep each other warm. He heard the soft rhythm of her breathing as he looked over to find her asleep.

"Orihime?" He whispered as she continued to sleep with her mouth slightly opened. He smiled at how beautiful she slept even if she had a little bit of drool on the side of her mouth. He watched her intently, holding her close as he began to speak softly.

"She tenderly kissed me, She fondly caressed, And then I fell gently to sleep on her breast... Deeply to sleep from the heaven of her breast. When the light was extinguished, She covered me warm, And she prayed to the angels to keep me from harm... To the queen of the angels to shield me from harm." He said quoting another poem from Poe.

"I'll protect you (yawn) I'll protect you Ichigo," she sleepily said.

"That's my job Orihime, " he smiled and looked over to see that she was talking in her sleep.

"Just get behind my shield... Ichigo... before the dragon...(yawn) comes," she muttered, as he kissed her head wondering what she was dreaming about that involved dragons and shields. Feeling her warmth surrounding him, his eyes began to droop. In the middle of the day he decided to take a nap with his beautiful fiance in his arms.

* * *

How did you like Jinta-kun, I always felt he was a little punk when I read him in the manga, but then he showed his caring side when he sad and angry at Ururu getting hurt from the arrancar. I hope I conveyed that Nel and Jinta don't like each other but are just embaressed because they both admire each other and at some point in the past had a crush on each other but now respectively love someone else. I'll touch up on it more later.

I'm sorry I had to have smut (I am so bad). If you think Ichigo was OOC in this because of him quoting Shakespeare and poetry or felt it was corny. I'm sorry but I feel like Ichigo exterior projects this rough image to others but for Orihime I think he doesn't mind breaking down his walls to show his romantic side.

My favorite author and poet has always been Edgar Allen Poe, I feel like his stories and his poems always conveyed happiness at first and then it turn dark for the worse. I try to channel that with my writing and poetry I create, because life can turn dark and for the worse but I like to be the opposite of Poe's work, instead I begin with dark themes turning it to light and happiness. Edgar Allan Poe's life was interesting to me and sad, it's a shame of him losing the love of his life and you can see it in his work at how much he loved her.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	20. Chapter 20

Funny thing. I just noticed that I was using Kyoraku instead of Shunsui, which is his first name. I am so glad you guys read through it not noticing it or noticed it but was nice enough to let it slide. Well guess what? I am not letting it slide (so critical of myself lol ) I corrected the name in the past chapters including this one. I'm sorry I had to it was soooo going to bother me I can't believe I did that. lol. Sorry it's been awhile sine I last updated I had the chapter saved it's just that I needed time to sit down and correct it. Also, been extremely excited with the Bleach Novel, it has slight Ichihime but that little bit is make my heart explode. = )

* * *

"Nothing like climbing to the top and breathing in fresh mountain air," Isshin said as he pumped his chest out, gazing at the view from the mountain's ledge. He heard the complaints of his daughters as they walked up weary from the mountain's path, that their father found. "Come on this huge ledge is a good enough spot to settle down and rest."

Yuzu looked around at the height they were currently at. She was sort of comforted by the fact that there was a man made fence that ran along the edge of the mountain, in case anyone lost their footing. "At least there are stone shaped seats around so we can have a seat," she said breathlessly, sluggishly, walking up to the seats and settling down.

"I only came here because you were so annoyingly loud and crying," Karin said irritated as she sat as well, looking at the ocean's horizon. The breathtaking view she saw was the only perk of climbing up this mountain and not feeling like this was a waste of her time.

"Look at that view and tell me you're not glad to be here with your Papa." He grinned at Karin, causing her to avoid his stare, annoyed that she couldn't fully disagree with his comment.

"Tou-san it is quite lovely, but did we really have to walk all the way up here. Couldn't we have seen this view at our rooms?" Yuzu said drinking from her water bottle and wiping the sweat from her brow.

"It's not the same, you wouldn't feel the sense of accomplishment of making it to the top. Feeling the adrenaline rush coursing through your veins, the pride you'll feel knowing that you conquered this mountain." He rambled on as Karin shook her head, annoyed as she began to glance at her phone. Just as she was about to unlock her phone, it was quickly snatched away by her father as his grin widen.

"Are you kidding me?" Karin seethed glaring at her father, as he held the phone and placed it in his pocket.

"I told you it is Father and Daughter Time, so no texting. We are going to sit here for awhile, enjoy the view, and talk." He sat in between the girls.

"Talk? Oh no! I'm so out of here." Karin began to get up but her father hugged her close also grabbing Yuzu for a hug.

"Now Karin, it's just you're Papa. It's been such a long time, I haven't spent any time with my two favorite girls. It... It makes me sad." He began to cry, causing Yuzu to worry.

"Oh, Tou-san! I'm sorry we haven't spent time together, we've just been busy with school and you with the clinic." Yuzu said as she hugged her father who wiped his tears from his face, as he looked at his other daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Just stop acting like an idiot and please act normal." Karin said as the older man nodded and smiled.

"Well, *cough* It's just that I'm a little emotional that you girls have grown so fast. You already have boyfriends that are …... already men." He was about to cry when he stopped the urge to once he saw Karin's glare.

"We're the same age when Ichigo started dating, why is it even an issue?" Karin asked glaring at her father.

"The rules for a seventeen-year-old boy is completely different for a seventeen-year-old girl," Isshin informed them, causing Karin's eye to twitch.

"Which are unfair!" Karin blurted out. "He was able to stay out later, never had a time limit on phone calls, and you even encouraged him to go out and have sex."

"Now Karin, I don't believe I encouraged him, " The older man chuckled nervously.

"Tou-san, you gave him a box of condoms and wrapped it up like a present on his bed, each month." Yuzu nervously said.

"Don't try to deny it. Ichigo used to yell out every single time you did it." Karin said agreeing with her sister. Isshin looked at both his daughters as he rubbed his chin thinking.

"Hmmmmm! It's because you're my sweet little girls and Ichigo is my first born son," he proudly said.

"That's such bullshit!" Karin folded her arms.

"You'll understand when you are older and have children of your own..." Isshin said as he paused for a moment then continued, " When I mean to have children, that's not until way in the future, well into your 40s."

"40s!" Both girls yelled in unison staring at him.

"Many women are able to have children at the age of 40 because they focused on getting an education and then a successful career."

"Women can accomplish that way before that age," Yuzu said.

"Or there is also a life of celibacy." He grinned as he gave a thumbs up.

"I knew this was about sex." Karin's voice rose as her voice carried throughout the mountain.

"This is not about sex, I'm just making sure my babies know their options, are well informed, and prepared."

"We've been over this dad, you've talked about the birds and the bees with us and safe sex repeatedly," Karin said like she was bored talking about this subject.

"I know I've talked about it with you, but have I explained the benefits of celibacy also."Isshin eyes perked up receiving glares from his dark-haired daughter.

"You've explained that to us already, practically shoving it in our faces. Can we please talk about something else?" Karin rubbed the bridge of her nose clearly getting irritated with her father.

Isshin sighed in defeat, rubbing his chin once more in thought.

"I'm sorry, it may seem like I'm being unfair to the both of you and being real lax with Ichigo." He saw both girls faces nod in agreement but continued to listen to him. "Understand as a parent, Masaki and I groomed Ichigo to be the man that he is today. I trust him to be a gentlemen and I've drilled into him the qualities of what makes a man a real man. I'm telling you this because I can honestly know that Orihime is in good hands with my son. I'm a little worried and hesitant with you girls because I don't know a thing about these boys you're both seeing. So please be patient with me, I trust you more than anything, it's just..." Isshin looked out staring at the sea.

"Give them a chance Tou-san, you'll see that you'll have nothing to worry about." Yuzu smiled at her father leaning against him while holding his hand.

"Yeah, Goat-chin! You know you raised us to be smart girls. What makes you think we'll do what mom did and marry a complete idiot." She smirked wickedly.

"Karin! That is not nice," Yuzu yelled.

"I was just kidding if anything I hope the person I'm with is as dedicated and loving as you dad. I'm sorry, you're not a complete idiot." She laughed hugging her father and giving him a light peck on the cheek.

Isshin felt so overwhelmed with feelings of love from his daughters that he began to tear up as his chin started to tremble. Yuzu began to see her father tear up as a small tear fell down her cheek, Karin looked at the both of them as she continued to hug her father shaking her head.

"I can't believe I'm related to this family." She said as the three of them sat there in silence at that mountaintop, watching the sunset.

* * *

As Nel picked up the pace, he casually pushed forward, showing off with ease. She could feel the adrenaline kick in and her body feeling the strain of pushing herself as she ran alongside him, smiling. He grinned, running in unison for only just a moment before he began to speed up once more. She felt so annoyed, every time she caught up with him he went faster, she could feel her legs and stomach start to cramp up, but she continued. She made it over a path that went over a hill when she didn't see his presence, he suddenly disappeared.

She stopped, slowly trying to catch her breath as she gasped for air, she wiped the sweat from her brow. She noticed her surroundings, they had ran all the way to the island's port, she walked along the streets that held small shops for tourist that were now closed. Trying to look for her boyfriend when she felt a presence heading fast towards her, she quickly dodged the collision. Grimmjow caught himself just before he slammed into the walls of a closed shop. He laughed as he turned just in time to block a kick that was headed to his chest. Nel used her other foot to push his chest as he hit the wall, she escaped from his grasp as she back flipped.

"So playing rough Nel?" He grinned, still leaning against the wall.

"Me? What the hell were you trying to do, you almost bashed me against the wall." She yelled at him, hearing his loud arrogant laugh.

"Oh shut up, I wasn't going to slam into you. I was trying to run up and slightly push you against the wall."

"Slightly?" She gave him an irritated glare, she pushed him back against the wall when he tried to walk to her. He caught her wrist as her body was pushed against the wall, using the weight of his body onto hers.

"Yes slightly! He said as she could see his full canines with the grin he showed her. He looked down at her body, more excited at the display of skin she showed wearing tight black mini shorts and black sports bra. He trailed his hand down to her backside, giving her light smack on her bottom.

"Ouch," She moaned out as she blushed, " What was that for?"

"That's for last night. Right now, I'm horny as fuck and you have the nerve to change into shorts that let your ass hang out." He groaned out, grabbing her bottom tightly.

"Mmm well deal with it like you did last night," she said smiling at him, as his grin fell for a moment before it grew again.

"Deal with it?" He laughed as his head leaned back before he returned inches from her face. " Why the fuck should I use my hand again, when I can use your mouth instead." He cheekily said.

She angrily glared at him, " You can be such an asshole sometimes. Why don't you use your mouth for something useful like pleasing me instead of saying irritating things." She raised her brow in triumph.

He didn't say anything as he just stared at her with a slight smile, that made her a little nervous. "That mouth of yours is something, Nel." She felt his fingers brush the hem of her shorts, before it settled there slightly tugging it down. "Such a slick mouth," he said, forcibly kissing her lips by surprise as he hungrily entered her mouth with his tongue.

"NEL-CHAN!"

Both Nel and Grimmjow looked at each other wide-eyed, lips still touching when they heard the familiar voice again.

"NEL-CHAN! GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow turned to glance over, a little far off he could see Shunsui waving at them with a huge giddy smile. He could also see in the distance that he sat with his father, Jushiro, and the new arrival Jinta. They were sitting under a shaded tree talking amongst themselves.

"WON'T YOU JOIN US!" Shunsui yelled out.

"HELL NO!" Grimmjow yelled back, before receiving a quick shove from his girlfriend.

"Grimmjow! That's very rude." She told him as she started to walk towards them.

"FUCK!" She heard her boyfriend growl out. She ran to her father giving him a hug and kiss, doing the same to Uncle Jushiro. She greeted Jinta nervously before sitting next to her father, Grimmjow finally joined them angrily sitting beside Nel.

"What were you doing under here?" Nel asked her father who smiled at her.

"Your Uncle and I were enjoying a cup of sake here when we spotted Jinta running as well. So we asked him to join us, he was just showing us one of his fights with Dar..." Shunsui tried to think of the name before Nel rose up leaning forward.

"DARABA! Oh my god! Let me see," she excitedly said. Jinta swallowed hard as he had a slight blush on his cheeks from seeing the girl lean closer showing more of the exposed clevage, only making it worse when she jumped with excitement. "H..Here!" He nervously said giving her the phone. Nel took the phone as she sat back down, watching it intently. Grimmjow leaned over, glancing at the phone as he watched it with her. It was an intense fight as Jinta held his own with the seasoned fighter, coming out victorious in the end.

"Thanks! It was a really good fight," Nel gave back the phone smiling. Jinta took the phone, he always hated that he became embarrassed whenever a girl complimented him, especially a pretty one, all he could do was a nod.

"I agree, but he needs to work on his fucking defense more, when he gives his left jab he's completely open," Grimmjow said as he drank from his cup of sake, causing the redhead to glare at him as he put the phone away. Before he could say something, Shunsui came in Grimmjow's defense.

"Well I would have to agree with Grimmjow, but I would have told you much nicer," Shunsui told the young man, who held his tongue and bowed respectively.

"Not to say that your fighting isn't impeccable, you truly are talented at such a young age. With a seasoned fighter like Daraba, he saw the openings but with him being slower with age you were quick enough to counter. If it had been a much younger more experienced fighter they would of seen your disadvantage and use it against you." Jushiro explained to the red-headed young man, who seemed to listen intently as he nodded.

"Here I thought Grimmjow was being an asshole again." Jinta grinned at the blue haired man who eyed him.

"If I was trying to be an asshole, I wouldn't have said shit and just like my father said, let an experienced fighter fuck your shit up." Grimmjow glared at him, Jinta did the same but then looked confused.

"Father?" Jinta asked the blue haired man. Grimmjow noticed his choice of words as he looked to Jushiro and looked away, as he drank more sake.

"Recent events have shed light that Grimmjow is my son," Jushiro said with a whisper as he drank from his cup also.

"So he's not only the grandson of the renowned Genryusai Jaegerjaquez but also the quiet assassin Jushiro, " Nel explained proudly as she explained her Uncle with a hint of mystery in her voice. Shunsui began to laugh with her daughter as the older white haired man nervously smiled.

"Quiet Assassin?" Jinta asked. "I'm afraid I only know what the public knows about the Odershavanks and there's not a whole a lot about you except that you were the co-founder along with Shunsui and Kiyoko Jaegerjaquez."

"That's the beauty of it, Nel and I are the face of Odeshavank's dojo, well now merging with Jaegerjaquez, Jushiro is the real brains. The name silent assassin was given to him by Genryuusai because his moves are as silent as the cherry blossoms movement in the wind but his attack is as deadly as a viper's strike."

"How come he's never displayed them," Jinta asked.

"Oh, he's displayed them but only to those closest to him or those who have the unfortunate chance of meeting him," Nel answered.

"Nel-chan please not this again," Jushiro shook his head slightly flattered by the praise. "Could we please talk about something else."

"I guess we can talk about something else, you'll be able to see first hand when we are at the dojo." Shunsui reminded everyone as he drank from his cup."Nel you can spare with daddy and show me how strong you've gotten."

"But I want to spare with Uncle Take," Nel pouted. Jushiro was about to drink from his cup when he placed it down, "Now Nel, you do remember last time what happened. You get quite upset."

"That's because you let me win all the time father, and Uncle Take is purposely holding back, which is unfair." She crossed her arms, glancing at him as he nervously laughed.

"Now Nel-chan, I have you know that I am very serious when I fight," Shunsui said staring at his daughter seriously.

"You are a such a liar! My sparring partner is Ulquiorra because out of everyone he is the best, besides Tatsuki who had skill. Before he came to the dojo, no one else could contend with me. Not that I couldn't handle Ulquiorra but he made it difficult. Imagine my surprise when his punches felt harder than my own father and uncle, right then I knew you both were holding back." Nel looked at both men she knew most her life as they avoided her glare.

"Nel-chan, it was just that …" Shunsui began to say but was quickly interrupted.

"If I had been a son you would have never had a problem, just because I'm a girl you think I'm some delicate flower," Nel said peeved.

"Now, now Nel-chan that is not true. If I had thought that I would have never had you learn martial arts at all. We tried several times to be serious with you and..." Shunsui began to rub the back of his neck a little hesitant.

"Nel-chan you don't like losing. Shunsui repeatedly tried going hard on you as you got older. You took losing rather hard, wouldn't talk to us for days. It broke your father's heart as well as mine." Jushiro said nervously as Nel looked at them both, feeling guilty.

"Told you Nel, when the princess is upset everyone needs to watch the fuck out," Grimmjow added.

"Would you shut up, Grimmy! Nel shouted, glaring at him.

"Don't be upset with me because they let you win," Grimmjow shouted back with a raised brow.

"So that little sparring with Nel-chan near the shop? You weren't letting her win?" Shunsui looked at Grimmjow smiling.

"Sparring?" He questioned but answered his own question when he comprehended what the older man was referring to. "That wasn't sparring, it's called foreplay." He stated bluntly.

Nel turned beet red as she pushed Grimmjow, "Grimmjow! Would you shut your mouth!" She yelled at him.

"What for? He fucking asked?" Grimmjow growled out.

"Jeez! I don't think I could say that shit to Kurosaki-san and be so damn blunt." Jinta shook his head chuckling.

"That's because you don't have the balls to say it in front of Isshin or Ichigo. Hell, you couldn't even man up and tell him that you were dating his daughter let alone say that you're fucking her." Grimmjow blurted out, causing the red head's eyes to widen.

"I'm …. I'm not fucking her," Jinta noticed his use of words as he looked to Shunsui and Nel and bowed apologetically, before glaring at him.

"It's no wonder you've been wound up, blushing and staring at Nel's tits." Grimmjow glared at Jinta, receiving the same treatment from the younger man.

"I.. I wasn't staring... Stop trying to make me out to be some fucking pervert," Jinta shouted out.

"This brings back memories," Shunsui began to chuckle as both men who were arguing stared at him awkwardly. "As I said once, I tried to woo your mother, Grimmjow, she was a stunningly beautiful lady. A few times, Jushiro and I would try to aggressively attack each other by throwing playful insults or spare to get her attention, but alas she fell in love with Jushiro. We three remained friends, and I realized that it was just a school boy's crush because I fell hard for someone else."

"Mom?" Nel said smiling, as Shunsui touched his daughter's nose with the tip of his finger and nodded 'yes.'

"That's what I've been trying to say. I mean you're very beautiful Nel and I still admire you as a fighter but it's just that, I l.. love Yuzu." Jinta stuttered avoiding everyone's stare.

"Awwww! That is so adorable Jinta. You know she feels the same way, a little birdie told me," Nel winked at him causing him to turn completely red.

"Well, a little birdie told me that a certain orange haired brother is still pissed off at you. Even if you don't believe it, I respect Renji so I'm going to let your fucking comments from before slide. I can't say the same for Ichigo though, he's a whole another story." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Well, I'm not afraid of him," Jinta stated, as Jinta chuckled.

"Look Jinta, Renji and I met at the dojo that you yourself was a part of. Becoming friends with Ichigo he started to enroll at our dojo. Sensei made a special class when Renji and I enrolled due to others not being a challenge and Sensei not wanting my grandfather to be aware that he was letting his grandson train at his dojo. Ichigo was part of that special class, the three of us trained hard. Don't you dare tell Ichigo this, but the thing with him that pissed me off was that the fucker was just naturally talented. Didn't need to be taught something a second time, it just seemed naturally easy to him." Grimmjow said scratching the back of his head, annoyed.

"Renji said the same thing," Jinta added.

"Sounds to me like Renji and you got your ass handed to you by Ichigo," Nel said smiling.

"I didn't fucking say that," Grimmjow yelled.

"Awww!" She reached out holding him close for a hug.

"Isshin also was naturally gifted," Shunsui stated.

"Which reminds me how do you know Kurosaki-san?" Nel asked.

"Oh, we hadn't seen each other in a while. We used to go to high school together, " Shunsui answered his daughter. "He was sort of aloof sort of man like myself, very intelligent, even though it didn't seem that way at first glance. We first met him at kendo class which Jushiro volunteered to teach. He just walked into our class one day stating that he wanted to be in the class. Jushiro did not like the fact that his reason being that he wanted to impress a girl. One month learning the basics, he literally beat students in the kendo club that was training with us for months, even years. One day the school gave clubs a half hour to talk or demonstrate why students should join them. As it was our clubs turn and Jushiro was explaining, Isshin decided to yell out a girl's name to get her attention. "Masaki, Over here!" he said. This only slightly peeved Jushiro to which he publicly asked if Isshin could come up and help demonstrate by sparing." Shunshui said only to be interrupted by Jushiro.

"I really don't think this is really necessary, old friend." Jushiro looked at his childhood friend in all seriousness.

"Awww I want to know what happened, Please let him finish Uncle Take." Nel gave him a pouty look to which the older white haired man gave in, as Shunsui continued.

"So as they began to spar, Isshin casually dodged Jushiro's strikes with ease. Sure Jushiro put in a few hits but Isshin had the most. At one moment, Isshin seemed to not pay attention, every chance he got he would smile, wink, or wave at someone in the crowd, specifically Masaki. This only upset Jushiro more, that he made to hit him in the stomach when Isshin bested him by taking his sword stick and raising it to his neck. Our time was up as we left the stage for the other club to speak next. Jushiro and I were shocked, what even shocked us more was that he thanked us and quit the club the next day. Told us that it impressed her and that martial arts was just a hobby he enjoyed doing, but he was more passionate about studying medicine." Shunsui finished.

"Did you guys remain, friends, after he quit?" Jinta asked.

"Sure we did, he knew how to hold his sake. We remained friends but after high school, he went into the medical field and married, we sort of drifted apart." Shunsui added.

"Did he ever shove it in your face that he bested you?" Nel asked Jushiro nervously, causing Jushiro to smile at her as he answered.

"With Isshin he was very sure of himself but never seemed to be openly arrogant, the last person to ever start a fight. He never mentioned that day he sparred with me, so it was completely cast aside. I learned to respect him for not pouring salt to my wounded pride." Jushiro laughed nervously.

"Renji says Ichigo is like that, he's not openly looking for a fight only when it's necessary. Even then he seems to try to avoid it." Jinta explained.

"Well, their father and son dynamic is something to watch." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Don't worry Grimmjow, with time you'll have your own father and son dynamic with Jushiro or if Nel provides you with a son." Shunsui raised his cup to Grimmjow and eyed his daughter.

"Daddy, please! We talked about this, " Nel said sounding irritated.

"I understand Nel! I'm not rushing you, I'm just excited at the prospect of grandchildren. Can you believe it old friend, our children making us grandparents someday." Shunsui chugged down his cup smiling at Jushiro who only nodded at his drunken friend.

Grimmjow remained silent as Nel nervously looked around avoiding his look, suddenly feeling the uncomfortable silence. "I think I'm going to leave and take a shower." She got up leaning down as she kissed Grimmjow on the lips and bowed to the other men at the table. "See you guys at dinner Grimmy, Uncle Take, Daddy, and Jinta."

Grimmjow saw her walking away smiling, he watched her amazing backside start to bounce when she began to pick up speed and run. He felt himself begin to grin when he felt his father's stares. He averted his attention from Nel to his father who drank and smiled.

"I'm glad that you found someone whom you truly care about, Grimmjow." Ukitake stated as his smile widen, causing his son to focus on his cup.

"Yeah blows my mind, the infamous Grimmjow. Used to hear stories from Renji bringing girls in droves to bed. Now you're just bringing one, never thought I'd see that. " Jinta shook his head as he began to laugh.

"So tell me Jinta, have you taken any of your fans to bed since Yuzu and you haven't done the deed yet? I mean a young guy like you kicking out females from his locker room, aching for a little Jinta action. Seems odd, unless something is wrong in that department," Grimmjow pointed down gesturing between Jinta's legs.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow. There's nothing wrong with me. Sure I have pretty girls fawning for me in my locker room, so what? Yuzu is special and no random girl is going to fuck up what she and I have." He looked at Grimmjow with fire in his eyes almost as bright as his red hair.

"I get it Jinta! Now you understand why I stopped sleeping around for Nel." Grimmjow growled out as Jinta understood as he nodded.

"I'm glad that you respect her enough to. There's nothing more beautiful than a good woman by your side." Shunsui said slightly smiling as he looked out to the vast ocean, " You two have a great woman, the reason I know because they come from the very same cloth. Masaki, from what I remember was a very sweet, funny and beautiful girl but was also determined with thick skin. Qualities that both her daughters possess. Nel-chan has her mother's beauty, nothing was inherited from me."

"Except for your stubbornness," Jushiro said as Shunsui began to chuckle.

"True, but she also has my late wife's sense of humor and caring demeanor. She also never judged, and just like Nel-can always seeing the good in me when I don't deserve it."

Grimmjow remained silent only nodding slightly to show he understood as the older man continued.

"Nel-chan also inherited a fighting spirit that I haven't seen since Kiyoko, you remember old friend?" Shunsui smiled, as Jushiro agreed.

"We used to spar together, nothing excited her more. It almost felt like a dance how in sync we were. After fighting, even though she seemed exhausted she had a huge smile on her face." Jushiro laughed as he reminisced.

"Such a shame you and Nel weren't able to know your mother's personally, instead of hearing old men talk," Shunsui said as he sighed.

"Well life doesn't give you fucking sunshine and daisies, now does it? Now if you plan on reminiscing about the past, I'll just head back," he said as he drank his last cup and slammed it down. "Seems pretty damn pointless talking about shit you won't have again." He added as he saluted goodbye.

"Grimmjow!" Jushiro yelled out, trying to get his son's attention.

"Fuck off!" He yelled back, still walking forward following the trail.

Jushiro made a face quite irritated as he watched his son walk.

"I'm going to head back as well, it was great talking. Thank you again Shunsui and Jushiro," Jinta said.

Both men nodded to the younger man, " Thanks Jinta for sitting and hearing the rants of old men," Shunsui said as he watched the young man bow to them and leave.

Jushiro was still watching the young man leave when he heard his friend across from him speak.

"You know he's hurting," Shunsui said. Ukitake looked at his friend as he reached for his drink.

"I know Shunsui, but Grimmjow's not the type to talk about his feelings," Jushiro said drinking from his cup.

"Well if he's not the type to talk, you can always beat it out of him... I mean spar with him." Shunsui smiled.

"I don't know if it's the sake but you're starting to make sense," Jushiro said as both men laughed and drank.

* * *

Karin watched as everyone sat around the dinner table. Noticing Jinta made to sit near her twin sister as her father sat in between them, pushing the redhead aside. He sat down as if he wasn't interrupting anything as Karin shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head as she sat by her sister.

"Tou-san," she heard her blond twin whine as Isshin looked at her daughter with concern.

"What's wrong Yuzu-chan? " he asked as she looked at her father dumbfounded.

"Can I please sit next to Jinta?" Yuzu asked as she began to blush.

Isshin looked at his daughter than at the red-haired man who had an annoyed face," Sure! Why didn't he sit with you in the first place?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you purposely shoved me out of the way to sit next to your daughter." Jinta's eyed the older man who looked somewhat confused.

"Why would I need to shove you, what would I gain from that?" Isshin smirked, as he continued to sit in between the couple.

"Exactly what you're doing Goat-chin! Your goal is trying to keep them at a distance. Also how long are you planning to keep my phone?" She asked as she slouched down waiting for his answer.

"You've been on your phone since you got here, it's time for you to be among the living. Instead of texting to Toshi." She knew her father said his name wrong on purpose to irk her.

"TOSHIRO! Well, it's called a long distance relationship. Of course, that's the only way I can get in contact with him." She reminded him but heard a menacing giggle coming from Rukia.

Most of the people at the table looked to her as she took a bite of her food and continued to smile.

"Umm Rukia, is there a reason for the weird laughter?" Renji asked as he waited.

"I might have done something." She said vaguely.

"Done what?" Renji said impatiently.

"Oh! I called in a favor. Which reminds me." Rukia pulled out her phone texting.

"Rukia?!" Renji blurted out as she prevented him from saying anything else as she lifted her hand, to check her incoming text.

"Oho! Just give it five minutes Renji! Karin is not going to need her phone." Rukia said as she gave a suspicious laugh. Everyone continued to eat but Karin looked confused as she slouched in her chair further, just poking at the food on her plate.

Five minutes had past when a servant girl came waltzing in with red tinted cheeks, heading closer to Rukia to whisper in her ear.

"Send him in," she said to the servant girl who bowed and walked back to the dining entrance. She opened the door as she nervously smiled, her tone increasing in redness as she showed the guest in.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help," the tall white haired young man said to the servant girl, who became speechless as she stuttered her thanks and left the room.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Welcome!" Rukia yelled out waving at him to come over as he walked up and shook her hand as well as Renji and Byakuya's. He wore a white dress jacket over a turquoise shirt and faded jeans. Karin watched with utter shock as she felt her face begin to flush.

"So Toshiro is going to be staying with us, his coach was kind enough to let him take some time off to join us, with a bit of persuasion on my part," Rukia told everyone at the table, as Renji could only imagine what sort of scary ultimatum she gave the couch.

"Thanks again! Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san in inviting me to your celebration." He bowed as he looked around the table spotting Karin.

"Karin is such a sweet girl, I couldn't let her be on this beautiful island by herself. Now that her sister has someone." Rukia said with a pleased smile on her face.

"What do you mean by herself, she has her Papa?" Isshin yelled as he pouted.

Karin embarrassed looked at her father, " We had our father and daughter time already, I am not spending the rest of the week with you..." Karin said irritated.

Isshin began to form tears as he began to cry, causing Toshiro to look at the older man with a quizzical expression masked with concern.

"Would you please stop already," she yelled as she received stares saying the rest with a whisper, " You're embarrassing me with your damn silliness."

"You must be Isshin Kurosaki," the handsome soccer player said appearing right behind them as he extended his hand to the crying older man. Isshin suddenly stopped as he stood up to grasp his hands firmly with a smile.

"Yes, I am Isshin Kurosaki, nice to meet you Toshiro."

"Karin talks about her family a lot," Toshiro added as he bowed to the older man.

"and how I want to escape," she added causing Toshiro to snicker a little but coughed to return back to his calm expression.

"She really doesn't say a lot of bad things, and you are Yuzu?" He nonchalantly said in his deep tone. He held out his hand looking with stern eyes at the girl, who blushed and nodded.

"Y...Yes, it's Y...Yuzu! Nice to m.. meet you Toshiro." She smiled as she shook his hand nervously. Jinta wasted no time shoving his hand towards the white haired man.

"Jinta!" The red haired man said as he aggressively shook his hand, Toshiro looked at Jinta as if observing him, as he nodded.

"And Ichigo," Toshiro said reaching across the table to shake the orange haired man. Ichigo looked at him curiously as he stood up to clasp his hand and shake.

"Karin talks about you the most," he bluntly said expression very neutral.

"Toshiro!" Karin yelled, feeling embarrassed again. Her boyfriend looking towards her direction as he saw her flushed face curiously.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was a secret," he calmly told Ichigo, as the white-haired man sat near Karin. He waved and nodded to everyone else, as Karin leaned into him whispering.

"You're such an idiot."

"I am not!" He shouted losing his composure as he blushed and averted looking at the stares. Karin smirked at causing him to yell and get embarrassed.

"So Toshiro? How were you able to get to take a break from an upcoming season? Coach Tachibana is very strict?" Tasuki asked him as he looked up.

"Tatsuki is it?" When the girl confirmed with a nod as he continued to answer her question.

" I suddenly received a call from someone, not knowing it was Rukia Kuchiki at the time, stating 'if I ever wanted to see Karin again I needed to hop on the next plane bound for Japan and that a car was waiting outside to take me to the airport'. She also said 'that everything would be taken care of including dealing with my couch.' My team was currently in Spain and I didn't know how to take it, as a prank or some crazed kidnapper threatening me." Toshiro explained his story.

"I did not sound crazed!" Rukia complained.

"If he ever wanted to see Karin again?' Rukia, you might as well have asked for ransom," Ichigo told his petite friend with a scowl, shaking his head at her ridiculous use of words.

"Oh Shut up Ichigo, you're being overly dramatic," Rukia said waving him off.

"Well it's been two years since we last saw each other, we tried to plan to meet up but with my hectic schedule with the league and college, it became rather difficult, " he said watching Karin from the corner of his eye, as his whole demeanor remained relaxed.

"Oh, he's so adorable. I just want to give him a hug." Rangiku gushed out, as Toshiro eyed the older woman, confused.

"Adorable?" That's not a word best to describe me." He began to tell her seriously but suddenly redden as Rangiku leaned forward displaying her cleavage to listen to him, as he looked away.

"Awww he's even more adorable when he blushes," Rangiku giggled, causing Toshiro to display a look of annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Oy! What are you writing?" Jinta asked looking over Isshin's shoulders, as the older man finally let Yuzu and JInta sit together. He was secretly scribbling down something in a small notebook, the red-haired leaned closer, " Jinta three marks, Toshiro ten marks? What the hell?" Jinta yelled out glaring at the older man.

"Nothing that concerns you, my boy." Isshin laughed putting the small notepad away, patting the upset red head on the shoulder.

"Doesn't concern me? It has my damn name on it? " Jinta growled out.

"It's pretty obvious, he's seeing who's going to be his #1 favorite." Rangiku mused as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Oh No! Rangiku! More like who's going to be my # 2. #1 will always go to Orihime-chan," he doted over his future daughter in law who blushed.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san, " Orihime said smiling.

"Now Orihime-chan what have I told you about calling m, Papa." He grinned, causing his son's eyes to twitch.

"P...Papa-san!" Orihime said trying it out as she giggled.

"Looks like your # 3 Jinta, unless you grow a pair of tits," Grimmjow said as he laughed.

"Fuck you Grimmjow, I don't give two fuc...mmmm" Jinta began to say as Yuzu covered his mouth with her hand, he turned to glance at her.

"Jinta! It doesn't matter as long as you're my # 1." she smiled releasing her hands to reveal his grin. He leaned in closer to Yuzu's ear, " you'll always be my #1 too." He said as she turned beet red smiling. Jinta glancing at her lips leaned in only to have a hand block his way.

"Tou-san!" Yuzu complained seeing her father's hand in between her boyfriend and her.

"Making moves on Yuzu in front of her Papa, tsk-tsk, deduct all points, -40," Isshin said as he pulled out his notebook aggressively writing.

"Ummm Papa-san, Don't you think you're being unfair?" Orihime sheepishly said as the older Kurosaki looked at her curiously.

"I'm being unfair?!" Isshin having a sad expression.

"You never stopping me from kissing your son." Orihime pointed out, as Yuzu and Karin turned to look at their father.

"Well, that's because I know you Orihime-chan. I have no idea where he crawled from." The older Kurosaki said pointing at Jinta, as the redhead blew up.

"Oy! Crawled from?" Jinta seethed through clenched teeth.

"Tousan, that's enough. You promised to behave." Yuzu already irritated looked at her father sternly, trying to calm her boyfriend.

"He needs to learn how to take a joke, stop being sensitive. Right Ichigo?" Isshin asked his son. The orange haired gave him a look as he shook his head.

"Don't drag me into this," Ichigo said indifferently.

"Is that so, good for nothing son of mine. I just might adopt a new son." Isshin said as his son rolled his eyes, being bored of hearing this from his dad.

"Of course old man, whatever you need to do," Ichigo said, Isshin peeved at his son's nonchalant attitude. He grabbed Toshiro close to him as the younger man's eyes widen, spilling some of the contents of the cup he was about to drink on him.

"I might just adopt him, clearly he's polite and hardworking." Isshin boasted.

"Isshin-san, could you please let go of me," Toshiro expressed clearly uncomfortable as Isshin ignored his request, still holding on to him.

"Toshiro! Clearly, you're not going to be a soccer player all your life. You said you were busy at college, studying what?" Isshin asked releasing his hold, as the younger man fixed himself.

"Majoring in Astrobiology. I want to specialize in studying the Spector, chemistry and physical properties of ice relevant to comets, icy satellites, and planets. It sort of stemmed from research on ice particles when I volunteered for a month in Antarctica." He said wiping his clothes with a napkin.

"You have a thing for ice?" Renji said as the white haired man nodded, "Other than being a chappy fan Rukia loves everything about winter."

"Explains both their frigid personalities," Grimmjow said as he sipped his cup, Nel noticed the glares he was receiving as she blurted out.

"So how old are you again, Toshiro?" She shouted nervously. Toshiro averted his attention from Grimmjow to Nel, he still somewhat peeved from the tone in his voice.

"Seventeen!"

"Wow! Same age as Karin, you must be a true genius to skip so many grades." Isshin asked impressed as he continued to write in his small notebook.

"He's the youngest in his league and the youngest studying to be an astrobiologist, " Karin said grinning as Toshiro scowled at the attention.

"It's really not a big deal," Toshiro said.

"Come now, it's more than what my son's accomplished, he's just studying to be a doctor," Isshin said waving it off.

"Why are you saying It like it's nothing, aren't you a doctor yourself?" Ichigo growled out, staring at his father.

"If you wanted to impress me, you would have had your Ph.D. by the age of twenty."

Ichigo looked at his father with a look of total irritation, "Why do I even bother arguing with you, you're impossible." Ichigo said continuing eating his plate, ignoring his father.

"Now Isshin-san, don't be so hard on Ichigo. According to the hospital, he's accomplished things doctors who've been practicing medicine for more than 30+ years, have never done. He continues to amaze his fellow colleagues as well as myself." Retsu defended.

"That doesn't surprise me he's a Kurosaki after all. What surprises me Retsu, is a woman such as yourself fawning over a colleague, who's already engaged."

"I...Isshin-san that is not the reason I defended Ichigo. I.. I was just stating a fact." Retsu began to blush.

"Don't listen to that idiot, he's just pulling your leg," Ichigo added.

"Most of what Isshin says is to be taken with a grain of salt," Sora informed Retsu who smiled.

"Now Sora don't be jealous of Retsu having a small crush on my son. " Sora looked at the man with annoyance, as the elder Kurosaki ignored him," Ichigo doesn't seem to have that problem as he was Orihime's first crush." Isshin boasted. "Right Orihime?" He asked the girl who seemed to avoid her future father-in-law.

"Hmm," was all she could muster to say as she bit her lip.

"Oh-ho! Seems Ichigo has or had competition for Orihime's eyes."Isshin laughed as Ichigo raised a brow then glancing at his fiance.

"T...There's no competition... Papa-san, it was all in the past." Orihime stuttered giggling nervously.

"Stop making things worse than it is, old man. I don't care if she had a crush on a guy it's in the past, you're treating it like she's still in contact with him." Ichigo said brushing it off until he heard Karin chuckle but quickly realized her mistake as she began to cough.

"Oh man is my throat dry," she mentioned as she nervously drank her cup avoiding her brother's look.

"Oho! I see where this is going." Isshin said seriously as he sighed shaking his head.

"It's okay Orihime-chan! You felt you didn't want to tell Ichigo that you had an innocent crush on your Papa."

Orihime looked at Isshin confused, as she tilted her head to the side.

"Ano! I'm not sure what you mean, Papa-san?" Orihime fidgeted as she blushed. Suddenly Karin elbowed her father in the chin, "Don't flatter yourself Goat-chin! You're not the crush." She spouted, yelling at her father who fell on his back.

Ichigo watched as Orihime looked on, who seemed worried about his father's predicament. He didn't mind that she had a crush, it just sort of bothered him that she still talked with this guy. Orihime turned to look at Ichigo, who's scowl seemed apparent as she saw his eyes glancing at her with concern.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ichigo," Grimmjow said noticing Ichigo's demeanor.

"I'm not worried," Ichigo shrugged, straightening himself.

"If it was in the past it was probably some pretty boy, that probably can't get it up," Grimmjow added.

"I can assure you that is not the case," Rangiku said realizing her outburst as she smiled and took the sake bottle, chugging it half down.

"How would you know Rangiku, you fucked him?" Grimmjow asked, but then looked at Tatsuki then at Orihime, as he began to laugh. "It's because you are fucking him right now."

Shuuhei, aware of the conversation, looked at Grimmjow and Rangiku,

"Huh?"

"You're the crush dumbass!" Tatsuki said rolling her eyes.

"Me?" Shuuhei pointed at himself as he glanced at Orihime who covered her face. Hisagi leaned back in his chair drinking from the bottle Rangiku drank from.

"Shuuhei? Why are you blushing?" Renji said as Grimmjow laughed hi-fiving his red-haired friend.

"Fuck you Renji! I'm not blushing." Hisagi angrily said.

"I don't blame her for thinking you're cute." Rangiku seductively batted her eyes, " Is Shuuhei flushing for sweet Orihime-chan, aww am I not good enough?" Rangiku purred leaning closer as he felt her hands touch between his thighs.

"R.. Rangiku don't be stupid," his words disappeared as she brushed against his bulge, as they hungrily kissed each other, ignoring everyone.

"You better make sure to keep your fiance happy and satisfied Ichigo. Too many men are ready to pounce Orihime-chan the very moment you mess up." Isshin said sternly.

"P...Pounce?" Orihime asked with a shocked look.

"Please shut up old man. We're engaged no one's going to steal Orihime away...not while I'm around," Ichigo said eyeing his father seriously as he said the last part under his breath.

"You act like being engaged will stop men from pursuing. Come now Ichigo! You know better than that, especially when your mother was already engaged when I met her." Isshin grinned.

Orihime's eyes widen as she looked to Ichigo who glared at his dad.

"Stop boasting about breaking up an engagement. It was an arranged marriage, she didn't love him." Karin yelled at her father.

"You forget that she also was very popular." Isshin smiled proudly.

"Popular? What are you talking about now, old man?" Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What your father is saying is that Masaki was a very gorgeous girl who was popular. She had many boys fawning over her, wanting to date her." Shunsui explained.

"Shunsui you sly devil was among them." Isshin pointed at him.

"I'm sorry Isshin, a pretty face has always been my weakness." Shunsui winked at Isshin raising his cup, as the older Kurosaki nodded in agreement.

"Papa-san! I hope you're not implying th...that I would leave Ichigo or be un... unfaithful?" Orihime stuttered finding it difficult to say the last word.

"No, no, no Orihime-chan! I would never believe my sweet future daughter-in-law would be capable of that. I don't trust my good for nothing son. Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on or to tell me if Ichigo ever screwed up. I'll be there to pound some sense into him. Papa's lap is always open for you to sit on, Orihime-chan." Isshin smiled but was instantly punched by his son dead center in the face.

"I'm not screwing shit up and Orihime doesn't need you as a source of comfort you damn pervert." Ichigo bellowed out as he roughly sat back in his seat.

"Wonder if you pound some sense into him," Karin said laughing.

"Well seems like this is normal?," Toshiro asked as everyone continued to eat after the man on the floor was knocked out again.

"Pretty much, but don't feel too bad for him, 100% of the time he deserves it." Karin said as she ate her food. Toshiro looking at the man on the floor one last time before he turned and ate as well.

"What should be normal is to have a get together and not have it result in someone pissing someone off or trying to knock the other one out," Renji fumed.

"Well us girls got together and had no issues, maybe it's your male testosterone that's the problem." Tatsuki said, receiving unpleasant looks from some of the men.

"I'm sure we can all do something together, that will brighten the mood." Orihime said putting her hands together in thought.

"It's supposed to be clear skies and sunny tomorrow, you know what that calls for?" Nel looking over to her auburn haired friend.

"THE BEACH!," they shouted in unison as they giggled.

"Oh..that does sound like fun," Retsu smiled in delight.

"it sure does," Rangiku added.

Everyone seemed to agree as Toshiro began to sulk, catching the attention of Orihime. "What's wrong Toshiro? Do you not like the beach?" She asked him.

"Not my favorite thing to do, I prefer the cold weather." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know but you think you can join us?" Karin asked as he nodded 'yes" giving her a slight smirk.

"I saw umbrella's out at the beach to help with shade, maybe we could see if the kitchen has watermelon." Orihime began to ramble on as Rukia interrupted her.

"No need! Everything will be set-up tomorrow morning. I'll just notify the servants, all you guys need to do is bring yourself and an appetite."

"Oh thank you Rukia!" Orihime said as both women nodded and smiled at each other.

"So what time should we agree on?" Renji asked.

"The earlier the better, " Orihime said.

"7:00 am?" Nel chimed in, as Orihime nodded her approval with a smile. Everyone seemed to agree on the time, just a select few seemed to groan at waking up so damn early. Eating the rest of their food as they rose from the table to head back to their respective rooms. Isshin, back from his knocked out state, made sure his daughters were safely tucked in. Ignoring his daughters protest and their boyfriends disappointed expressions.

* * *

Okay another reason it took me forever to right this chapter, because of one person, Toshiro. I know he's a fan favorite but it was hard getting into character with him, personally he's not my favorite, he's cool and everything but. It's hard to describe it, I was trying to see what would Toshiro do in this instant and all I could think of was his serious face and just him staring (LOL). But I'm glad how it came out, sorry if he seems too OOC, it was extremely hard you have no idea. I can just say that now that Toshiro is ADULT HOT TOSHIRO his personality is a little different. =P Next chapter the beach, I am so going to have fun writing this. Nosebleeds! lol (not only talking about the girls, but the hotness that is called BLEACH MEN!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello Again! I'm sorry for the long delay. it's been busy on my end with work. Also, I'm trying to make sure to correct grammatical errors on my end. I still know it's not perfect but I like to Thank everyone who continues to read the story, flaws and all. Thank you Thank you Thank you. Please let me know what you enjoyed about this chapter love reading reviews. = )

* * *

 **Hot Springs Week Day 3**

Jinta looked out the window, noticing a hint of orange that peeked through the horizon in the night sky. He looked at his phone displaying the time, 6:40 am. He had been up an hour earlier for his daily workout regiment, push-ups, crunches, and chin-ups with his portable bar. After a quick shower, he wore red shorts and a black tank, as he slicked his head back using a black sweatband to hold his hair in place. Leaving his room to start heading out to the designated beach spot, walking outside as he followed the path.

"Jinta!" He heard a deep familiar voice as he turned to see Toshiro walking out of the castle and heading in his direction. The red haired man looked at him curiously with a raised brow, "Huh?" He asked the white haired man as he came closer.

"If you're headed to the beach, I'd like to follow you. It's basically my first time here and I'm not sure of my way around." He asked in his calm tone, as Jinta sucked his teeth and turned in the direction of the path.

"Keep up then," the redhead said annoyed as he walked with both hands in his pockets. Toshiro followed him with no complaints, as they walked in silence. Jinta looked from the corner of his eye as he stared at the man beside him. He was keeping up no problem, probably due to the fact that he was an athlete himself. A part of him didn't want to say it was the fact that Toshiro was a few inches taller than him, but he took pride that he had more muscle definition and tone. Toshiro wore baby blue shorts with a plain white tank, as he looked around reading the signs they passed along the way.

"So you arrived here on the island with everyone else?" Toshiro asked Jinta who was silent for a moment before he answered.

"No, I arrived yesterday morning, right after I finished my fight," Jinta said, face still looking in front as he walked.

"I know a little about Zanpaktous, Karin mentioned that you are an MMA fighter there." The white haired man acknowledged. Jinta turned a little, eyeing him curiously as he turned forward again.

"Yeah! Know anything about Mixed martial art fighting?" The redhead asked.

"I know enough. My parent's enrolled me in kendo and karate at an early age, it's just become a hobby. I mostly meditate and train once in awhile. With having a strict coach, practice takes most of my time, then my college courses."

"Hmmm.. Sort of know what you mean, having a training schedule myself to strengthen and condition my body with each fight. I also took some college courses as I fought, mostly on learning the Human Anatomy, Physiology and Sports Psychology. Renji says I should have those courses to help me train better and at least have a backup as an athletic trainer." Jinta said as he gathered saliva from his mouth and spat on the ground.

"Everyone is quite the character, especially Isshin Kurosaki," Toshiro said with a small smirk. "Karin mentioned that her father was a handful."

"Handful? I guess that's a nice way of putting it." The redhead scoffed.

"How would you describe him?"

"A big pain in the ass," Jinta growled out as the white-haired man beside him coughed and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Isn't that just being disrespectful, especially to your girlfriend's father." Toshiro criticized in a low voice. All Jinta could do was stop and laugh as the white haired man stopped as well, to look curiously at the man's amusement. After he was done laughing he turned to look at him, with a serious look on his face, all amusement gone.

"You got some nerve talking about being disrespectful," the redhead said pointing his index finger sternly at him before he continued, " Do you think Isshin would find it respectful that you taught his daughter how to sword swallow?" Jinta grinned at Toshiro's shocked expression that changed instantly to anger, his eyes fixed on him.

"Yuzu told you?" Toshiro asked him as the redhead nodded as he chuckled.

"I wonder what Ichigo would think if he knew you had his sister's pink taco for lunch?"

"Oi!" They both heard the familiar voice yelling from a distance, as both men turned with wide-eyed expressions and saw the orange haired man.

"Well, speak of the devil." Jinta waved at Ichigo who was still some distance. "Oi Ichigo! You eat taco's for lunch?" Jinta shouted as Toshiro aggressively pushed him in anger, as the redhead laughed.

"Jinta!" He growled out.

"Calm down! Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"What was that?" Ichigo yelled out as he came closer. The orange haired man wore black swim shorts with a white skull design on one thigh and a white tank shirt.

Jinta smiled at Toshiro, who felt some sort of relief but was still annoyed by this obnoxious man in front of him. "See! He didn't really hear," he whispered then turned to Ichigo as he came beside him towering over the both of them, he was inches taller than Toshiro which aggravated him since he was the shortest in this trio.

"I said, Do you think they'll have any nachos?" Jinta asked Ichigo who looked at him with his brow furrowed.

"Nachos?" He continued to look at Jinta suspiciously as the younger man nodded waiting for his answer. Ichigo looked at Toshiro who glanced at him and then glanced away, his body language showed he was irritable. "I guess. Anyways, Did you happen to recently see Orihime pass by here?"

Both nodded 'no', as Ichigo inhaled and exhaled out, shaking his head when he was done. Ichigo noticed the look of confusion on Jinta's face. "You lost her?"

"No... She went ahead as I was getting ready. I just thought she recently passed through here. So you both heading to the beach?" He asked them as they both nodded, the orange haired man looked at both of them as if to say 'ok then move.' They both took the hint and started walking as Ichigo tagged behind.

"What the hell were you both standing here for?" He asked them.

"I told you Nachos," Jinta answered.

"Really? So why did he push you?" Ichigo asked the redhead who grinned.

"Oh! Toshiro likes nachos but hates it with salsa. Says he can't stand hot shit. I think he has a sweet-tooth." When Jinta was done, Toshiro glared at him as Ichigo looked at Jinta.

"Sweet tooth?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yeah talking about he eats sweet nachos topped with peaches and sugar. Never heard of it." Jinta shrugged his shoulders, Toshiro who eyed Jinta sternly but stopped once he saw that Ichigo was watching him.

"It's Dessert Nachos, you can top ice cream or fruits with chocolate syrup also," Toshiro said under his breath. Ichigo looked at the both of them with an odd look as he shook his head.

"Well it's good that I'm alone with the both of you," he said as both men looked to him with curiosity. "Just to have a chat."

"That sounds like fun," Jinta said sarcastically.

"With none of your damn remarks, Jinta," Ichigo said raising his voice, causing the redhead to suck his teeth.

"There goes my charm," Jinta added as Ichigo rubbed the back of his head in aggravation as he calmed down.

"Look! I promised my sisters I'd give you both the benefit of the doubt. Especially you Jinta."

"Why me?" the redhead asked with a scowl directed at Ichigo.

"You seriously asking me that? Whatever, just shut the hell up for a moment." Ichigo said as Jinta rolled his eyes clamping his mouth shut as he looked forward. Satisfied, Ichigo continued to talk, "Like I said, I'm giving you guys a chance and just warning you that if anyone of you hurt them," he held onto both men's shoulder as they stopped "I'll make sure you regret it." He gave a warning his hands gripping both shoulders, one, in particular, he squeezed harder.

"Fuck, Ichigo! Why did you intentionally squeeze my shoulder harder than his, I get it you don't have to emphasize it." Jinta said nursing his shoulder, giving the orange haired man a look.

"It's because you're with Yuzu." Ichigo finally answered. "Plus, your rough personality irks me."

"I get that a lot about me being rough and blunt with others. What do you mean because I'm with Yuzu."

"It's simple If Karin were to be treated badly by a guy She's the type to cut off their balls and hand it to them. Granted I'd still hurt them after that," Ichigo said nonchalantly as Toshiro swallowed nervously feeling a little uncomfortable. "Now Yuzu is too damn kind, and if I ever see her hurt and crying because you hurt her, me squeezing your arm is the least of your problems." He looked hard at Jinta as the redhead grinned.

"Sora give you the same shit you're telling us?" Jinta asked, causing Ichigo's eye to twitch. "I'm surprised Sora let you date his sister, Next to you, you make me look like a choir boy."

Ichigo grabbed Jinta's shirt and shoved the redhead against the tree, as Toshiro looked on with surprise. Jinta felt the wind knocked out of him for a second before he composed himself and stared at the man who held him with a fierce gaze.

"I told you Jinta to shut your damn mouth," Ichigo growled out. Jinta unafraid stood up closing the distance between Ichigo coming face to face with him.

"I won't shut my fucking mouth, it pisses me off how you and your dad try to judge me. Let me tell you something, I'd do anything for Yuzu. She's the only other person besides my grandmother, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Karin, and Tatsuki who gives a shit about me. I'd give more than my right arm to never see her hurt, so fuck off." He pushed Ichigo aside, escaping from his tight grip as he began to walk heatedly away.

Ichigo was too stunned to speak as he watched the redhead walk away from him angrily. He looked around as he noticed Toshiro still standing there watching the scene transpire, just observing.

"Come on Toshiro, let's get to the beach," Ichigo growled out, as the white haired man nodded.

* * *

Renji watched his beautiful fiance thank the servants, who set the tables spread with foods on the beach. They had also set up two huge white canopies one that housed food and a small bar in the middle. As the other held tables and chairs, with fresh towels assorted in the middle. Jushiro, Isshin, and Shunsui wasted no time in sitting by the bar, as they talked amongst each other, Isshin being the loudest.

At the moment, they seemed to be the only ones there as he continued to watch her give orders with a smile. She wore a lilac bikini top with a matching sarong that held around her waist, reaching down to her knees. He laid back on the beach lounge chair looking at how sexy his fiancé looked, especially with the slit that showed skin on the side of her leg.

Rukia looked around satisfied with the preparations, Renji and her had been here since 6:00 am in the morning, she wanted to see how everything came together. She also didn't mind wanting to watch the sunrise with her fiancé. Turning to take a look at him, as his eyes looked at her with a heated gaze, she smiled feeling like his stare was more like hands wrapped around her. His black tank shirt matched the tattoos on his body as he wore black shorts with red flames. He caused flames all right with his sex appeal as she decided to walk and sit beside him.

"What are you staring at sexy?" Rukia grinned.

"You sexy," he said giving her a slow kiss as they gently pulled away, to stare at each other and smile.

"Rukia!" They both heard the call of the sweet auburn haired girl. Rukia looked to see her waving, walking with the Kurosaki twins. Orihime wore a pink sheer sarong that wrapped around her neck and flowed down to her knees, you can sort of make out the bikini she wore but the sarong hid it so well. Karin wore a black and baby blue bikini top with black mini shorts. Yuzu wore a cream colored one piece that had open diamond shaped holes on the sides, with white mini shorts. The three waved at the couple who were seated together.

"Wow, Rukia this is amazing," Yuzu looked around at the tables that each had white table covers that held navy blue bowls, holding white roses with shells surrounding the centerpieces.

"You look absolutely beautiful Rukia," Orihime beamed, causing the petite girl to blush.

"Why thank you Orihime, but what about you guys. So Adorable." Rukia told the younger girls, Orihime and Yuzu giggled and blushed. " Look at how sexy Karin has gotten, where the heck did these come from?" Rukia pointed at her chest causing the girl to turn a different shade as she sat down, grabbing a towel to cover up.

"There's no need to cover up Karin, I'm just shocked at how time flies and now you've grown into a woman, you too Yuzu." Rukia eyed the blonde headed twin watching her smile widen.

"Also hello Renji, you look very handsome... I mean nice," Orihime smirked timidly as Renji got up to greet the girls with a smile. She never saw him without his hair tied back, this time he had his hair loose.

"Nah, you were correct the first time," he chuckled seeing the auburn haired girl start to blush and stare. She noticed that she lingered too long as she bowed in apology, " I..I'm sorry I..I've never seen you with your hair loose," she nervously said.

"Don't apologize Orihime, not only is he handsome but extremely sexy with it down," Rukia purred touching his red hair. Orihime completely red at that point could only stand there speechless.

"So where's Ichigo?" Rukia continued to smile at making the young girl nervous.

"Oh... umm he overslept and I decided to head out with the girls as he got ready." She explained feeling a lot more comfortable with the change in conversation. Renji looked past Orihime and the Kurosaki twins to see Grimmjow running out from the path, then quickly changing his speed to a slow jog in their direction. He watched with a confused face, catching the girls attention.

"What is it Renji?" Orihime asked as she turned to follow his line of sight.

"What the hell you running like a damn fool for?" Renji asked Grimmjow who was semi out of breath. As he reached into a nearby cooler, grabbing a water bottle drinking half the bottle and using the rest over his head.

"Fuck that's cold!" He yelled out, shaking off the water as the girls yelled, receiving the blunt of the sprays of water in their direction.

"Of course it's cold dumbass, would you mind shaking it off somewhere else, you got some on me," Renji chastised Grimmjow who grinned as he tossed the bottle into a waste can. He wore a light gray T-shirt that recently was stained with water, that matched his stormed gray shorts with splashes of icy blue designs of claw marks.

"My bad just needed to cool off from running," he spoke no longer out of breath.

"Like I said what for?" Running fast like an idiot."

"Where's Nel?" Karin asked.

Grimmjow grinned, "She should be here any moment."

They looked to see the green haired beauty arrive, briskly running towards them, as she got closer she began to walk trying to catch her breath.

Grimmjow turned to watch her inhale and exhale when she noticed his presence with an upset expression. She wore a white towel dress that covered like a halter top to her chest down to her thighs. It covered the bathing suit she wore underneath, peeking through was a hunter green strap that ran along her left shoulder.

"Were you guys racing?" Orihime asked excited as she watched her friend's breathing become less erratic, as she nodded.

"I guess you can call it that," her blue haired boyfriend said, his tone sounding unimpressed. Nel looked at him as she crossed her arms to glare. "Not my fault your slow ass couldn't keep up, getting better, though," he smiled as he walked closer for a kiss as she pushed him away. She headed for the cooler to grab a bottle of water, placing the cold refreshment to her head and neck, as she moaned.

"Oh god does that feel so good!"

Grimmjow came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, then he felt her elbow hit his gut.

"Get off Grimmy!" She said upset as her boyfriend began to chuckle. She ignored him as she said her hellos and sat on a nearby beach lounge chair.

"Nel-chan!" They heard Shunsui yell as he waved with his usual relaxed smile.

"Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, Orihime-chan! My beautiful daughters!" Isshin yelled waving vigorously, as the girls waved back. Both fathers satisfied at being acknowledged went back to drinking. Jushiro looked at Nel's direction and the others and waved, when his eyes met Grimmjow he smiled and waved, only to receive a hesitant wave as the blue haired man sat down.

"As we wait for the others, you guys are more than welcome to eat from the food spread and drinks at the bar." Rukia encouraged as a proud hostess.

Grimmjow looked at the bar seeing the older men enjoy themselves as they laughed hysterically. Nel noticed Grimmjow's line of sight as she smiled, "Well Grimmy, don't you want to drink?"

"Oh, Thanks, Nel! Wasn't in the mood to deal with those three, but if your pretty behind is getting me a drink, then I'll have a rum and ice with lime." He patted her leg, as she looked at him with a confused expression as she giggled.

"Awww! That's so cute Grimmy, thinking I was going to serve you a drink." She said grabbing his chin as he moved his head away from her grasp.

"That's why we have staff Grimmjow," Renji beckoned for the bartender, as the girl smiled.

"How may I be of service, Mr. Abarai?" The pretty brunette smiled as she bowed.

"Just wanting an order of drinks, I'll have Vodka and Cranberry," Renji said, then motioning to Grimmjow. The bartender smiled with a hint of red tint on her cheeks as she waited for him to order.

"Rum and ice with lime." She nodded as she turned to Nel who shook her head,"No thank you." The bartender looked to the others who also shook their heads 'no'. "I'll be right back." Just as she said the words, just a few moments later she returned with the drinks handing them with a smile and a bow. "It's been a pleasure serving, Enjoy." She said as she returned to the bar, as the trio welcomed her back.

"You know Grimmy, I wouldn't mind you saying that to me," Nel said arrogantly.

"What? Serving my dick so you can enjoy." He bluntly said as Renji spat out his drink luckily the red liquid was not in anyone's crosshairs, only staining the white sands. The redhead whipped his mouth as he started to laugh.

"You funny prick," he said shaking his head drinking from his cup again, hopefully, this time the contents remained in his mouth.

"I guess we missed something funny," Sora said walking to join the group with Retsu as his side.

"Sora and Retsu," Orihime smiled giving them both a hug and kiss. Sora wore navy blue swim trunks with a white linen shirt as Retsu wore a white linen dress with a dark blue bathing suit peeking through the sheer material.

"It wasn't really funny," Nel voiced her opinion as she waved to the couple, she felt the stares from her boyfriend who looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know about that, Renji thought it was pretty funny," he said continuing to stare.

"That's because they both have the same crude sense of humor," Sora said.

"Sora you're not even funny talking about a sense of humor," Grimmjow shook his head, drinking from his cup.

"My brother is funny," Orihime defended, giving the blue haired man a defiant look that only made Renji and Grimmjow laugh.

"Oh, if Orihime says he's funny, then I'm wrong. Tell me princess does he dress up like a clown and put on puppet shows?" Grimmjow said sarcastically as Orihime looked at him in shock.

" Grimmjow how did you know he dressed up, but not as a clown though more like a knight. He never performed puppet shows but that would have been nice." Orihime giggled just thinking about it as Grimmjow laughed along with Renji.

Sora felt embarrassed as he spoke,"Orihime Ummm I don't think they needed to know that." Her brother told her as she glanced at him who seemed embarrassed being laughed at by his friends.

"Why not Sora? I think it's charming you made time for Orihime as her playful brother," Retsu said as she wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and whispered in his ear, " Picturing you dressed up as a knight is making me extremely hot and it's not from the sun." Retsu made the man in front of her turn red as she kissed his lips and smiled.

"Nothing wrong with a brother trying to make his sister smile, whenever I was sick or feeling sad. Ichigo used to make Kon-kun cheer me up by giving him a voice." Yuzu said proudly.

"Kon-kun?" Renji half amused and half curious asked.

"It was Ichigo's old stuffed lion plush he gave to me." Yuzu smiled.

"My bad it wasn't Sora who did the puppet show but fucking berry boy." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Stop mocking what a brother does for his sister. I have you know Nii-sama dressed as Wakame Ambassador for my birthdays as I was dressed up as Chappy." Rukia said with wonderment in her eyes, reminiscing about that day.

"Byakuya Kuchiki? Get the fuck out, is this true Renji?" Grimmjow asked with a huge grin as Renji nodded agreeing with his fiance.

"Yep, I rather not talk about it," Renji said looking elsewhere.

"That's because Renji failed to mention that one of those birthdays I was unable to attend one. Renji was gracious enough to wear the suit for me," Byakuya came amongst the group out of nowhere, frightening Renji in the process. The stoic man wore a white dress shirt over a white tank and blue swim shorts.

"It must have been my 14th birthday, Wakame Ambassador seemed to have no personality whatsoever," Rukia said thinking about it as she rubbed her chin.

"Please forgive me Rukia, that you had to endure that poor display of Wakame," Byakuya said in a cool and collected tone, as Renji eyes began to twitch.

"I had no personality? Byakuya just stood there, while I made him fun." Renji yelled out, glaring at his fiance.

"Wakame Ambassador is poised, collected, and embodies strength. He is not to be performed like a clown." Byakuya said.

"Now Renji dressed up like a clown." Grimmjow joked.

"Grimmjow you shut your damn mouth," Renji growled out.

"That's because he is a clown," Shuuhei said as he walked just in time, joining the bunch with Rangiku, Tatsuki, and Ulquiorra tagging along.

Shuuhei wore a black tank shirt and black swimming trunks as Rangiku wore a white string bikini that barely covered her huge breasts. She wore a very sheer white sarong showing a white string bikini bottom that barely had enough material to cover between her thighs.

" I wouldn't talk Shuuhei, you're the embodiment of a damn clown," Renji yelled at him, as the spiky haired man grinned.

"Hey be nice boys, he's my clown, " Rangiku kissed his neck, as Shuuhei rolled his eyes.

"What were you guys talking about anyway," Tatsuki interrupted as she said her hellos, walking with her boyfriend who remained silent and observing the group. She wore a red tube top a black sarong as he red bikini bottom poked through her sarong slit. Ulquiorra wore a white cotton shirt with green swimming trunks.

"We were just saying what a brother would do to make their sister happy," Karin answered as she popped grapes into her mouth.

"Yeah, Shuuhei was an annoying clown," Tatsuki said laughing, causing her brother to glare at her. "But he made up for it by being a sweet brother and watching sappy romance movies from time to time."

"Chick Flicks?" Grimmjow raised a brow. "Sometimes I think your sister has more balls than you Shuuhei."

"Compared to you not having any?" Shuuhei grinned causing the blue haired man to widen his grin.

"Look at that your pair must have grown? Now was that during the time you left to the states or the first time Gin kicked your ass." He smiled, as Shuuhei pushed Grimmjow roughly as he angrily balanced himself roughly shoving the spiky haired man as well. Byakuya stood between them as Renji roughly grabbed his blue haired friend's arm.

"Now I was under the impression that this was supposed to be a peaceful get-together or was I wrong?" Byakuya eyed the two men who glared at each other.

"No Byakuya I think they'll play nice. Right?" Renji eyed them, as they looked to Byakuya and Renji, both nodding in agreement.

Grimmjow sat back down near Nel as Hisagi stood beside Rangiku. Just then Jinta made his way through, walking aggressively to Yuzu as he grabbed the sides of her face, giving her a passionate kiss then releasing her in a flushed state. He left her there in a daze with her pink cheeks turning red, as he walked past ignoring everyone's hellos.

"Yo, where the hell you going?" Renji asked trying to get his attention by grabbing his arm, which he roughly shrugged off. "Yo?" He called out again sounding more frustrated.

"I just need a fucking moment," Jinta yelled out as he walked away, picking up speed as he kicked off his flip flops and started to run along the shore.

"What the fuck?" Renji asked confused.

Everyone seemed to shrug as Yuzu continued to look on with concern, still nursing a red tone. Others seemed to gather around the food, to start eating. Orihime went to grab a grape just when Shuuhei went for the same one. Orihime looked up and redden as she didn't speak and just avoided his look. Shuuhei put down his plate as he whispered in Rangiku's ear telling her he'll be right back as she nodded, waving him off as she grabbed fruits. He walked up to Orihime as she squeaked dropping the contents on her plate on the floor, he shook his head as she whined.

"Orihime can we talk for a quick moment?" He asked her as she looked at him with a wide-eyed expression, all she could do was a nod. She followed him out of the canopy as they walked a distance out of earshot, Orihime continued to look at the ground as she twiddled her thumbs.

"W.. What did Hisagi-san want to t...talk about?" She stuttered not making eye contact.

"First off call me Shuuhei, you know me well enough to not use honorifics." He said as he crossed his arms, as she began to blush.

"Ummm... okay Sh...Shuuhei." she then felt his finger lift her chin up so that he can see her face. He noticed her eyes widen and pink hue, with curiosity.

"Look Orihime, I get that you're embarrassed that your little secret came out. I'm flattered but I don't want this to be an issue between us. You've been a like a sister to Tatsuki and a second sister to me as well. So I do care for you Orihime, so stop being nervous around me." Shuuhei said as Orihime nodded.

"I'm sorry Shuuhei your right, you've been like a brother as well. Sorry for acting silly," she giggled giving him a huge hug as he smiled wrapping his arms around her. They heard a cough that interrupted them as Shuuhei turned in the direction to see a scowling Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo," Shuuhei said still hugging Orihime as they slowly parted.

"Shuuhei," Ichigo said still eyeing him. Shuuhei turning to Orihime as she smiled.

"Remember what I said Orihime," he sternly told her, as she raised her hand to her head and saluted.

"Yes, sir!" She giggled as he patted her head laughing, he nodded to Ichigo leaving to rejoin the others, leaving the couple.

Ichigo watched Shuuhei leave with a scowl as Orihime looked at him with concern, "Hey?" She moved closer tugging on his shirt.

"Hey!" He said smiling, only his smile seemed off and she noticed. "What was that all about?" He asked her, still with a forced smile as he hugged her.

"He wanted to make sure things stayed the same between us," Orihime said as Ichigo looked at her.

"Us?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"Yeah! Shuuhei has always been like a brother so he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable after finding out... you know." She bit her lip not wanting to finish.

"Yeah!" Was all Ichigo could mouth out as he nodded.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked him poking her finger between his brows that were downward in a scowl. "Be honest, ok?" She said looking up at him worried.

"It's just me being silly. First, you didn't wait for me so when I got here and you weren't with the others. I was sort of jealous when they said you were talking privately to Shuuhei." He slightly grinned.

"You're right! You were being silly," she said poking his cheek as she giggled when he tried to get away. "Come on let's join the others and later we can talk about how you failed to mention to me that you can do voices?" Orihime released her hug from him as he looked at her confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Kon-kun!" Orihime said sweetly as she kissed his cheeks as he began to redden, " That is so sweet, you did that for Yuzu." She said holding his hand.

"She told you when?" He yelled out.

"Well, not only to me." She said as Ichigo's eyes widen as he realized everyone else knew. He let go of her hand as he walked ahead of her walking to join the others.

"Yuzu!" He yelled out.

Yuzu peeked out to see her brother upset as he walked towards her, he leaned close to her whispering, "Why would you talk about Kon?"

"S...Sorry, Ichigo! I didn't mean to embarrass you." She started to feel bad as he noticed she was starting to form tears.

"Yuzu, don't start... Come here I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He pulled her into a hug as he rubbed her back.

"Just do your Kon voice that will cheer her up, " Grimmjow said, as Ichigo looked up to glare at him. While still rubbing Yuzu's back with one hand, he used the other to give him the finger. Ichigo looked around as he noticed someone's absence.

"Where's Jinta?" He asked as Yuzu looked up with a flushed face and shrugged.

"He came in all pissed off, kissed Yuzu and then went for a jog, said he needed a moment," Grimmjow answered.

Ichigo looked at Yuzu who avoided his stares, as he nodded. Renji looked at him curiously, wondering why Ichigo had a concerned look.

"Why you so concerned Ichigo?" The redhead asked him.

"It's nothing Renji!" Ichigo said being short with him.

"You were walking with Toshiro not long after Jinta came in. What did you do?" Renji asked, causing Yuzu to glance at her brother curiously.

"Like I told you it's nothing," Ichigo said raising his voice.

"Enough already, can we just enjoy the beach," Rukia said poking Renji, who eyed Ichigo sternly as he nodded to his fiance.

"Good, I'm still hot I need to cool off that bottle didn't do anything," Nel said getting up as she pushed off her flip flops wiggling out of her white towel dress. Her hunter green strap connected to her small bikini top, a small slit ran diagonally as her cleavage showed through. Then thin straps ran slanted across her stomach connecting to her bottoms, as a small amount of rear cheeks peeked through.

Grimmjow watched her fix her bathing suit, making sure everything was not out of place. "Thanks!" Nel said to Grimmjow getting his attention as he looked at her to see her cheekily smile.

"For?" he looked at her raising a brow.

"Thank you for liking my bathing suit, I think it's sexy too." She giggled, as he sucked his teeth. "You coming?" She asked him as he lifted his drink to show he wasn't finished. "Fine! Anyone else going?"

"I'll come," Karin said as she bent over to take off her shorts, Toshiro watched her from the side of his eye. Seeing how her black and blue bikini complimented her figure. She noticed his heated stare as she flustered from his attention.

"A. Are you coming Toshiro?" Karin stuttered as she asked him.

"Don't worry Karin, judging from his face he'll have no problem cumming."

"Fucking hell, Grimmjow," Ichigo yelled out.

Toshiro looked up abruptly as he coughed scratching the back of his head, avoiding staring at Karin. "I'm going to stay here for awhile, I'll be there later."

Karin glared at Grimmjow as Nel grabbed her hand and headed for the water. "Come on Karin."

"Come on Orihime you going?" Tatsuki asked as the auburn haired girl nodded. Orihime looked to Yuzu "Yuzu are you coming?" Orihime asked her.

"In a bit," she said looking to see if she spotted her boyfriend. Orihime understood as she nodded to Tatsuki. Both girls began to undress, as Tatsuki took off her sarong Orihime gasped seeing a dragon tattoo on her leg.

"T... Tatsuki you got a tattoo...when?" Orihime asked. "Oh umm.. a month ago, Ulquiorra and I got tats." Orihime looked at her brother as he took off his shirt to show his cool bat-like angel wings on his back.

"Soooo cool, I don't think I could get one I'm too indecisive" she giggled as she took off her flowing sarong.

*whistle* "I still can't believe you're related to Sora." Grimmjow said chugging his drink, looking at her bathing suit.

Orihime wore a decorative pink bikini top that almost looked like sheer lace as pink strings wrapped around her breast to her shoulders. Her bikini bottoms had the same sheer lace as cute strings that tied on the sides of her hips. Ichigo was speechless seeing his fiance's showing of skin, but Grimmjow's comment broke him out of his stupor.

"Oy!" Ichigo yelled at him, as Grimmjow began to take his shirt off revealing his toned body, causing the bartender to blush as well as a few lingering stares from others.

"Calm down Ichigo!" Grimmjow grinned "Orihime went through all that trouble to wear that sexy bathing suit, don't be made cause I appreciate all the trouble she went through. " he mockingly said with a huge grin on his face, as Ichigo glared.

"It's cute and sexy, I love it," Rangiku mused, hugging the girl to her chest. Grimmjow stretched as Orihime noticed his tattoo on the right side of his lower back.

"Is that a Panther?" Orihime asked as she pointed, with a huge grin on his face as he nodded.

"Yeah Orihime, thanks for noticing. I don't mind if you look lower but that will piss off Ichigo."

"Don't flatter yourself Grimmjow, she just noticed a grown man with a pussy on his back," Renji scoffed as Shuuhei burst out laughing. Grimmjow eyed the both of them his grin settled on a serious look.

"Better than your bullshit tribal tattoos Renji, you pretending to be Yakuza or a damn native?" Renji stopped laughing as he looked at Grimmjow who smirked. " Also Shuuhei's pussy eating or is it a dick sucking tattoo, I forgot which was it?"

"Hey, Shuuhei! Why don't you come with me I need you to rub some sun tanning lotion on me," Rangiku grabbed a pissed off Shuuhei, who hesitated at first but followed the sexy blonde. Tatsuki and Orihime along with Ulquiorra went on their way to the water. Grimmjow made to follow when Ichigo blocked his path.

"Grimmjow, I mean it, behave." The orange stared hard at Grimmjow who smiled.

"I give you my word, I'll behave." He said giving him a toothy grin. Ichigo looked at him, as he hesitantly moved out of his way, as he left the water. Ichigo watched the blue haired man run past the trio with his fiance as he nodded to them with a smile as he passed them, jumping into the water.

Ichigo shook his head and then watched Orihime from behind as her beautiful hips swayed and he couldn't help but stare.

"Jinta!" He heard Yuzu shout out as the missing boy ran up to her profusely sweating, he removed his tank as he wiped the sweat from his face. Yuzu would watch his fights, but could never get used to him shirtless, she was always a flustered mess. She could feel her heart pounding as she was held her breath when he approached.

"Hey...Yuzu," he said out of breath as he reached for a bottle of water as he drank, he looked at her curiously as he pointed at her cheeks.

" If you're hot why don't you go in the water, silly?" He shook his head as he drank from the bottle again. Yuzu noticed some water escape his lips as it fell on his chest, as she looked away.

"I.. I am going to," she stuttered, avoiding his glance. "I was just waiting."

"For?" He asked her curiously, as he felt someone smack his head.

"You dumbass! Waiting for you from your moment, what the fuck was that about?" Renji asked.

"Nothing!" His demeanor changing to serious. "Yuzu so you going in the water?"

The little blonde turned as she nodded as he watched her turn even redder. "y..yes"

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said as he went to the table of food and started to eat what he could carry. Yuzu started to take off her shorts and flip flops putting them to the side. Usually, her one piece was just that, but this one showed skin on her sides. Karin said she looked cute, she did feel cute. But now that Jinta was here she felt like she was showing too much, it wasn't as revealing as Orihime's or Nel's. Wishing she could walk around with confidence like them.

When Jinta was done eating he walked up to her as he stared. She nervously avoided looking at him. "You look cute," he smiled playfully tickling her sides.

"Stop that it's ticklish," she giggled, as she pushed him away. "Let's go, meanie." She teased.

"So... going for a swim I'll join you guys," Isshin yelled out grabbing Jinta around his shoulder. "I hear it's nice and cool, you know cool water helps with raging hormones too," Isshin said as he happily dragged him.

"Raging Hormones? What the hell is your problem." Jinta yelled as Yuzu followed upset.

"Tou-san! Please let him go!"

Renji laughed, watching his brother being dragged off and then pushed into the ocean. He watched as the redhead jumped out from the waves obviously upset, as he walked towards the elder Kurosaki who was laughing at him. Then tripped him as Isshin came crashing into the waves, as Jinta ignored the older man's cries as he held Yuzu's hand and went into the ocean.

Ichigo grinned, watching his father dramatically acting like he was drowning. Then he saw Orihime seem like she was asking if he was alright. When he noticed that his fiancé was heading towards the drowned man, he sucked his teeth and quickly took off his shirt and sandals.

"Papa-san, maybe you should stay on the beach, especially having a few drinks in your system," Orihime said as she began to tug him out from the water.

"Oh thank you Orihime for helping an old man like myself, I think you're right. I feel sort of dizzy." Isshin began to sway as the auburn haired girl caught him, he was heavy but she seemed to manage as she struggled to keep the man upright.

"Wow! Papa-san sure is heavy, haha, but don't worry your future daughter in law is strong," she said as she held the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder and carried him by the waist, as he wobbled along. She was prevented from going any further by a shadow that belonged to Ichigo.

"Orihime, let me help you," he said his voice sounding a little ominous and his grin slightly feral. At that moment Isshin looked up to see his son, as he magically stood up straight.

"That won't be necessary Ichigo, I seem pretty ok. Orihime-chan was sweet enough to help her Papa out." Isshin grinned at his son, who's grin turned to concern.

"Really? You seem to be limping to one side," Ichigo said, as the elder man looked confused.

"My boy I'm not limp...Ouch," the man felt a sharp kick to his foot as he nursed his toe, Ichigo aggressively pulled one of his arms as the man began to limp.

"You look flustered too, probably the hot weather? Cool refreshing water will help with that." Ichigo continued to pull as his father smiled nervously.

"I'm probably just flustered from a beautiful girl being concerned for an old man," he smiled, as Ichigo seemed to slightly grin.

"Well cold water helps with that too..." Ichigo dunks his father's head into the water, as he seemed to struggle. After a bit, he pulled him up as the man gasped for air.

"I don't understand how this helps?"

"Maybe if I leave you in longer the tide will wash away a dirty old man." He said as he dunked his father once more.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as he looked to see her concerned look. Feeling slightly guilty for upsetting her, he pulled him out and let him go. The elder man tried to gasp for air but the wave crashed into him.

"Papa-san, Are you ok?" Orihime asked him again.

"Fine Orihime! No need to be concerned." Isshin stood up as he walked up to the shore and smiled. "I'm just going to dry up and stay off this limp." He said as he limped to the canopy.

Ichigo watched the old man dramatically fall to the floor and turned, bringing his thumb up and yelling, " I'm ok!" And then continue to limp and fall, all the way to the canopy.

"Maybe, Retsu should check on him," Orihime pouted, watching her future father in law struggle to walk.

"Jeez, Orihime! He's a damn doctor and he's absolutely fine." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head irritated. He looked at her to suddenly find her staring at him with crossed arms.

"You're the one who caused the limp, Ichigo. Then you tried to drown him." Orihime said giving him a critical eye. He looked at her, looking at him like she couldn't believe him. All he could do was smile as he got closer trying to get a kiss from her but then felt her small hands shove him, losing his balance as he fell in the water.

"Oh, I didn't mean to push you that hard," she said but saw his grinning expression, as she walked backward. She ran only a few feet before he swiftly ran out of the water and picked her up over his shoulders.

"So you were trying to drown me, Orihime?" Ichigo playfully said as he walked into the waves.

"Depends!" She whimpered.

"Depends?" He stopped to look over his shoulder.

" Yes if you are going to take it as an accident, if not then the answer is No, I wasn't trying to drown you." She said as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Is that so?" He said as a wave headed towards him, letting go just in time for her to get swept by the wave. Proud of himself he stood there waiting until she came back to the surface. Seconds passed as his expression changed to concern when he looked around at her, he saw everyone else playing around. Then his stomach turned into a knot.

"Orihime?" He yelled out receiving looks from the others, watching him look around frantically until she felt small hands grab his legs. He felt himself lose balance as he crashed into an incoming wave. As the wave settled he lifted himself up whipping his face aggressively, as he opened his eyes to see a smiling Orihime as she giggled hysterically.

"Orihime!" She yelled mocking him, as his scowling expression gave a slight grin.

"That wasn't really funny." He said as she came closer.

"Awww! Not just a little funny?" she poked the side of his cheek. He saw her body and hair completely drenched, as she waited for his answer as he continued to stare.

"Depends!" He said watching her, as she smiled but then made a serious face as she played along.

"Depends?"

"Yes, if you plan on giving me a kiss to make up for almost scaring the crap out of me, if not then NO it wasn't funny, you scared the crap out of me." He said defiantly raising his brow to her. He watched her scrunch up her lips and tapped her finger to her chin, in thought.

"So you were scared?" She said as her hand touched his chest looking up to him, as he looked at her suspiciously nodding in agreement. "I didn't mean to do that, I was trying to show you my swimming skills and how long I could hold my breath. I used to train when I was younger because I always thought Sora and I were really merpeople, and if I trained hard enough they'd take me back to the ocean." She said, her eyes shutting as she smiled. He couldn't resist how beautiful she looked as he leaned down to surprise her with a kiss, opening her mouth with his tongue. After he parted he watched the sun gently touch her beautiful features, giving off a warm smile, as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You know Ichigo, you don't have to be scared that I'd disappear and turn into seafoam," she said as he hugged her close pushing her wet strands over her ears.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" He said lovingly, kissing her again. She blushed looking at his expression completely serious as if staring into his soul.

"You have my heart, and I know that with you protecting it, it would never be broken." She said as he smiled at how innocent and endearing her words were. He leaned his head down capturing her lips for a kiss again.

"If you're a mermaid, what does that make me?" he asked her.

"A grouchy crab," they heard the voice of Orihime's friend Tatsuki say, interrupting their little moment. Ichigo turned to glare at the spiky haired girl who showed her toothy grin in triumph.

"Like the little mermaid," Orihime squealed.

"So you're the sea witch?" Ichigo grinned as he watched the spiky haired girl glared at him with a clenched fist.

"Careful Ichigo, she's so upset she might turn you into a crab," Nel intervened, as she skipped close to Tatsuki with Karin and Grimmjow close behind.

"Nel would you stay out of it," Tatsuki said trying to silence her friend.

"Yeah, like you stayed out of their cute moment, interrupting them." Nel protested.

"Well, maybe they should get a room if they didn't want to get interrupted." She said matter of fact.

"They probably want to shake things up and not only do things in a room," Nel explained making the auburn haired girl blush.

"Calm down Nel! No one's giving anyone a show." Ichigo shouted out.

"Aww!" The green haired girl pouted in disappointment.

"Gross!" Karin voiced as she shook her head.

"It's only gross to you because he's your brother, just like Tatsuki doesn't want to see that," Nel pointed at the pair on the beach. Rangiku sat in front of Shuuhei with her front being covered by a towel with her top mysteriously missing. She made heated expressions as the man in the back of her seemed to kiss, lick, and bite as he secretly touched her underneath the towel.

"You see they don't need a room," Nel giggled as Tatsuki made an embarrassed face.

"Yeah Ichigo, what was the about no one giving a show?" Grimmjow added, laughing with his girlfriend.

"I was trying to say Orihime and me," he spouted back.

"You two never had sex in public?" Grimmjow asked with a mischievous grin, causing the auburn haired girl to turn a shade darker.

"No Grimmjow!" the orange-haired growled out.

Grimmjow raised a brow as he pointed at Orihime," Is it because the princess is too shy?"

"That's none of your damn business," Ichigo seethed, as he stood inches in front of the man that irked him.

"Oh my god! Is anyone else feeling overwhelmingly hot right now?" Nel fanned herself as the two men looked in her direction.

"No, I think it's just you, " Tatsuki said irritated.

"Orihime?" Nel asked, as her friend looked at her in confusion.

"Ummm you mean it being hot from the sun?"

Nel covered her hand over her face as she shook her head. She walked over to Orihime, standing behind her as she pretended to whisper, her tone was loud enough so that everyone could hear.

"Two handsome men, physically fit, completely drenched with water as it drips down their toned bodies. Both staring at each other with heated expressions, that doesn't turn you on?" Nel finished as Orihime's breathing became irregular covering her flustered cheeks with her hands.

Both men looked at each other and then rolled their eyes.

"Nel! Shut up with your Yaoi bullshit," Grimmjow angrily stated.

"Oh, it's bullshit?" Nel sneakily grinned, glancing at the two men.

"Orihime? I have a bad cramp, I must have pushed myself with running. Could you please massage it for me?" Nel whined, pouting to the auburn haired girl who looked on with concern as she began to rub her back shoulders.

"Aww poor Nel, you really shouldn't push yourself," Orihime said seriously, digging tenderly into her skin.

"Mmmmm, I know Orihime, I'm such a bad girl. Ouch! It seems to have moved lower," she moaned out as Orihime's fingers dug lower.

"Here Nel?" She said as her hands resided to her lower back.

"Oh yes there, mmm mmmm mmmm," she expressed her pleasure with a sigh.

"You shouldn't say you're a bad girl, just learn from your mistakes," Orihime smiled.

"Oh...yes...Orihime! I'll learn and I'll be a real...mmmm good next time." Nel moaned out as the two men looked on at the display with heated looks, completely speechless.

"Okay done, how are you feeling Nel?" Orihime asked innocently.

Nel pretended to check for aches as she stretched then glanced at the men in front of her and smiled at their mouths slightly ajar.

"Oh.. Orihime you sure know how to work those fingers. Ichigo you sure are lucky." Nel winked at Ichigo who turned red. Orihime completely oblivious giggled.

"Yeah, Ichigo likes my massages, especially if he had a long night at the hospital or sore from training at his dojo. Right Ichigo?" She smiled at her fiancé as she waited for his response, as Nel's smile widened.

*cough* "Yeah Orihime you umm... do a great job," he saw his fiancé smile but glared at Nel who giggled.

"I'm sure Ichigo is going to need a massage after the beach?" Grimmjow muttered as Ichigo looked to him.

"Aww! Are you sore Ichigo?" Orihime asked concerned.

"If I'm sore, he's definitely sore." Grimmjow grinned.

"So you're sore from running too, Grimmjow? Then Ichigo, you're probably sore from fighting with Papa-san," she lectured them, as Grimmjow played along.

"Yeah I'm definitely sore, you mind helping with that, Nel?" He asked his girlfriend with a smile, who caused this predicament in the first place.

"Oh.. I shouldn't strain myself Grimmjow. Maybe you should ask nurse Hime," she teased.

"I..I don't think you should call me a nurse Nel. If it hurts, I don't mind helping out," Orihime said as Grimmjow's canine's peeked through his grin as Nel couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean if you're willing to help out, I'll ignore the fact that you're not a qualified nurse yet."

Ichigo got between Orihime and Grimmjow.

"If he's not that hurt, maybe my dad can help," he looked hard at the blue haired man in front of him.

"Your fucking dad can't help with that," he chuckled.

"There's no way in fucking hell Orihime is gonna help you in that situation." Ichigo challenged.

"You just said she does a great job? Are you lying?" Grimmjow continued to egg him, seeing his orange haired friend scowl deepen.

"So I don't do a great job?" Orihime meekly said.

Ichigo's attention looked to her as he seemed to calm down, " No Orihime, you do a tremendous job,"

"But you just said..." Orihime questioned but was interrupted.

"Yeah Ichigo, don't confuse the poor girl." Grimmjow decided to say causing Ichigo to seriously get a twitch that throbbed in his head as he balled his fist.

"Orihime! Grimmjow's idea of a massage is quite different from what you're thinking." Ichigo clarified.

"Different?" Orihime asked as Ichigo was having a hard time to explain being so upset when someone decided to speak for him.

"He's playfully provoking you into gratifying his arousal with your hands, that's his idea of a massage." Ulquiorra bluntly said causing her to squeak.

"When you say it like that it almost sounds like a damn chore," Grimmjow said to the green eyed man who stared at him.

"An unpleasant but necessary task? That maybe exactly how Nel feels," he shot back, upsetting Grimmjow who's grin disappeared. Tatsuki couldn't help but chuckle in delight at her boyfriend's swift comment.

"Only girl here who seems still unpleasant is her, " Grimmjow pointed at Tatsuki who grinded her teeth, Ichigo began to chuckle as Orihime eyed her fiancé with a furrowed look.

"I could be wrong and that's just her personality, either way, you're both unpleasant."

"Grimmjow! That's not very nice, my brother and Tatsuki have always been there for me." She aggressively told the blue haired man, who walked closer to her and grinned.

"Nice? Hate to disappoint you princess, but that's not me," he grinned as Ichigo made to grab Orihime. She moved closer to the blue haired man silently studying him with her eyes, making him look at her questioningly. She suddenly covered her mouth suppressing a laugh, making him deepen his furrowed brows.

"This whole bad guy demeanor is just for show, I bet secretly your just sweet as a kitten," she smiled. "Right Nel?"

Nel looked on as she couldn't contain her laughter, " Yes Orihime, he's just an adorable kitten, " she said in a baby voice as she hugged him. He tried to shrug her off but it only prompted her to squeeze him tighter.

* * *

Karin had left the rambunctious group without anyone noticing. Once they started teasing her brother and Orihime about their sexual activities, that was her cue to leave. Jinta was giving her sister a piggyback ride as she held on to him tightly, both laughing as they crashed into the waves. She noticed that Sora and Retsu had joined the trio at the bar, seeming to enjoy themselves as Retsu blushed and smiled, no doubt receiving compliments from the drunken men.

Renji and Rukia sat on the lounge chairs as they conversated with Byakuya, who sat there listening. Toshiro sat at the corner of the canopy with the most shade, but still had a view of the beach. He was eating when his eyes found hers, as he smirked and slowly waved. Lifting her hand nervously she waved as well with a smile, before jumping in to feel the refreshingly cool water hit her heated skin.

After a while of swimming, she looked up in the direction of the canopy to find Toshiro not there. Then she saw that he had already taken off his shirt and was heading towards the water. Watching him as he walked noticing his frame had gotten larger when he first arrived, but now being shirtless she could see his sculpted abs that matched his well-muscled arms and legs.

She felt herself heat up as she squatted, lowering herself more in the water until it reached her neck. As he got closer there was a loud whistle coming from behind him, as he turned to see Rangiku with a mischievous smile and wink. Embarrassed but also annoyed, Toshiro turned when the older blonde seemed to be more interested in kissing her boyfriend.

Karin saw him shake his head as he got closer she could see his eyebrows begin to twitch in irritation.

"What is wrong with that woman?" He said to himself as she giggled. "Swimming by yourself?" He asked her as she held her feet in the sand as the waves hit.

"Well. I didn't want to interrupt Yuzu and Jinta who are enjoying themselves, and I didn't want to hear about my brother and …" she said as she pointed to the group, stopping mid-sentence looking at him blushing. Toshiro looked at her confused especially when she tried to avoid him with her eyes.

"H..His personal interactions with his fiancé." After her comment, she displayed a scowl, upset from having to say something so embarrassing.

"OH!" Was all he could say as he walked closer, understanding her embarrassment.

"So is that the reason you came in because you saw me alone?" She teased him.

"No, I..I said that I was coming in later," she saw him slightly redden as she smiled not convinced by his reasoning.

"Whatever... umm Sorry I couldn't test you back, with my dad having my phone." She watched how his eyes widen as she started to laugh," Don't worry about it... it was locked and he gave it back to me. I promised not to text while I'm here. You texted that you needed to tell me something important?" She asked with concern as his calm demeanor changed to one of avoidance, concentrating too hard on the water's surface.

He looked around, feeling sort of comfortable that they were some distance from the others before he began to talk.

"It's about Momo," he nervously said.

Her heart sank at the mention of her name but her expression didn't show him that it bothered her.

"What about her?" She asked searching for an answer from his demeanor.

"She's called to let me know that she's no longer in a relationship, the guy she was with just left her. At first, she needed someone to talk to for comfort. Now..." He said still avoiding looking at her, as she suddenly stood up with a disgruntled look.

"Now...What?" She asked aggressively. He noticed her tone change as he looked at her puzzled.

"If you let me explain instead of getting so upset for no reason," he told her as she narrowed her eyes, and sighed.

"Fine!" She said impatiently, crossing her arms. "She asked if we could get back together, and..." He began to say before Karin interrupted again.

"and you told her you were with someone else, right?" She said as her tone grew louder. Toshiro scowled at his girlfriend, peeved at being interrupted and now yelled at.

"You're not letting me finish, I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell. I'm not deaf." He shouted back. He noticed that they were receiving glances from the others as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look Karin! You seem upset and this conversation is not going anywhere with both of us yelling. I'm gonna head back." He said as he made to leave when Karin grabbed his arm.

"No, wait! I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Please go ahead I'll stop interrupting." She said biting her lip.

He looked at her noticing her voice sounding much calmer, he began to talk. "I told her that I was seeing someone that I care about, and we also shouldn't continue to talk to each other because it is too uncomfortable. For me, for her, and for you," he said as he gently reached for her barrette and let her hair loose as he smiled. "You're hair got longer."

She seemed distracted for a moment as she noticed he was talking to her as she nodded, " Yeah, I'm letting it grow," she touched her strands that reached her chest."Is it uncomfortable because you still have feelings for her?"

"Had feelings. I don't have them anymore." He said touching the length of her hair. "I have to get used to this." He said laughing as she looked with a questioning look.

"My hair?" She asked.

"No... staring down at you," he continued to laugh, as he compared the height difference.

"Shut up Toshiro," she said feeling annoyed at him teasing her, " How the hell did you grow so fast anyway?"

"Well that's what happens when you mature you grow," he informed her.

"Yeah but I only grew just 6 inches from the last time you saw me," she sighed.

"So do you prefer that I stayed this tall," he bent to her exact height as he was eye to eye, as she blushed at his close proximity.

"Stop being silly," she nervously laughs.

"Or maybe you wanted to be taller? Need help?" He continued to look at her closely as she scrunched up her nose, wondering what he meant by that. She found out shortly when his arms reached under her bottom to lift her up as her hands held his chest to steady herself.

"W...what are you doing?" She looked down at him, her face completely red from embarrassment.

"You're taller than me. See?" He laughed looking up.

"ha ha very funny can you put me down." She said avoiding his stare. He made to put her down but only halfway as his hands wrapped around her waist and she was mere inches from his face as she looked down at his lips.

"You've not only grown more beautiful, but I can feel that you've grown too." He whispered as she felt her body heating up.

"F...Feel?" She stuttered, as she swallowed the knot that was lodged in her throat. He stayed quiet as he continued to hold her and just stare. She was immersed in his beautiful turquoise eyes that matched the ocean that she couldn't stop herself from moving her lips closer. She was the one to take the initiative, kissing him. She felt him squeeze her tighter as she tilted her head to hungrily open his mouth to using her tongue. She found herself moaning, feeling his tongue move inside as her breasts rubbed against him.

He broke the kiss to smile up at her, " So how did you get them to grow so fast Karin?"

Her eyes widen. Completely understanding he was talking about her breast size as she started to lose her balance when she tried to push him away. She slipped down as he fell backward with the waves crashing into the both of them, as he smiled. He stood picking her up in the process, holding her again in his arms, lightly brushing his fingers on her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he told her as his soothing deep voice seemed to calm her anger, but not calm the heat within her.

"I.. I wasn't embarrassed. Just a little surprised, didn't peg you for a perv," she grinned.

" I'm not a pervert," he noticed he was shouting as he lowered his voice, " I'm not a pervert... I just noticed." He said as a creeping pink starting to form on his cheeks.

"I noticed...too," she nervously said as her hands started to explore his abdomen, finding it sturdy and hard.

"Get a room," they heard the blue haired man shout. As they both looked at each other with wide-eyed expressions, noticing what they were doing in public. Karin slowly moved away, as Toshiro retracted his arms from around her.

"Oi!" They heard the voice of her orange haired brother shout, "That's my sister you're talking about, Grimmjow." The blue haired man only glanced over to Ichigo with an uncaring expression.

"You noticed my expression, right? So you understand that I don't care." He said as Ichigo shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Why did you interrupt them, they were so cute together." Nel chimed in.

"I agree," Orihime giggled, as Ichigo looked at her with a scowl look as she stuck two fingers to the sides of his mouth, to change his scowl into a smile."Don't you agree, Ichigo?"

"No!" He said as she shook his head up and down to answer the opposite of what he just said.

"Come on let's go," Karin said grabbing Toshiro's hand as they walked out of the water to walk up to the canopy. Karin gathered some fruits feeling hungry from swimming as she sat at the set tables. Waiting as her boyfriend piled his plate with some sushi rolls, iced clams, and oysters.

"See what I had to deal with," Karin jokingly said to Toshiro who agreed and smiled.

"I can see how too much of it can drive a person crazy."

"Luckily, you're with one of the sane ones," she stated.

"I wouldn't call that accurate," he teased with a serious expression.

"Hey!" She kicked him, only causing her toe pain since his shin was rock hard, "Ouch!" She rubbed her foot.

"See... a sane person doesn't go around trying to kick people," he smirked as he ate a sushi roll.

She ignored his comment as they both continued to eat, she looked up as she watched him suck down the clams from its shells. Her eyes lingered too long on the way his tongue grabbed the squishy morsel and then in seconds suck and swallow it whole.

Toshiro stopped to glance across the table to spot Karin glancing at him with flustered cheeks. He looked at her curiously as he slightly smiled then composed himself.

"Now who's the pervert?" He said seriously, causing her to redden in anger.

"I'm not a pervert!" She yelled, banging her fist on the table.

"Bullshit Karin!" The red headed punk said as he sat down next to them with a plate." With a mouth like yours."

"Shut up Jinta, no one asked you," Karin said glaring at him as he cracked the shell of a lobster leg and bit the hidden meat inside.

"I don't care if no one asked, it's still the truth." He said with his mouth completely full.

"Jinta, don't say that about Karin, " her twin defended as she sat near him scrutinizing him with a look.

"You don't remember her comparing her chest size to other girls especially Orihime's," he said laughing as Karin glared at him, "I mean you got larger but you still got ways to go to reach hers." Jinta teased.

"Would you shut the hell up," Karin yelled.

"No, I won't shut the hell up pervert." He argued back.

"Go suck someone off."

"Karin!" Yuzu intervened.

"Coming from the expert," he chided her, upsetting the black haired twin.

"Jinta!" Yuzu said, as her boyfriend's and sister's eyes locked in an angry staring competition.

"You've always been so damn annoying," Karin growled.

"Feelings damn mutual, sweetie!" He grinned.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Enough!"

Both heard the orange haired man yell as they slowly looked away from each other. Ichigo along with Orihime, Nel, and Grimmjow joined them by sitting on the table across from them.

"Hee Hee! Don't worry Ichigo, they are always like this, " His fiance said as he looked to her who smiled, he glanced at Yuzu who nodded nervously in agreement.

"I'm curious, What started the argument?" Grimmjow asked, much to Karin and Ichigo's annoyance.

"Just stating the truth, that she's a pervert." The red head said.

"I am not a pervert, truth my ass,"

"So ladylike, Where did you learn to talk from a fucking bar?" Jinta said.

"What about you hypocrite?" Karin said peeved.

"A Bar!" He laughed referring to Zanpaktous, causing Karin's expression to become even angrier.

"That's also where you learn perverted shit too?" Karin shot back.

"Don't try to call me perverted when you are," He laughed, roughly eating his lobster.

"Says the guy who exercises his hands two to four times a day from jacking off," Karin smirked, as Jinta redden as a few others hollered with laughter.

Jinta smirked putting down the crustacean leg and turned to Karin who raised her brow in defiance.

" So Karin... Is it for practice when you do those mouth and throat exercises with your dildo?"

"You son of a bitch," Karin yelled as she pushed him angrily, causing the redhead to fall on the floor as he laughed.

"Oi! Cut the bullshit right now." Ichigo yelled, already having enough.

"Come on, it was just getting good, Ichigo," Grimmjow said with an amused smirk.

"I don't want to hear that shit about my sister."

"Sheesh, Ichigo! Karin knows I'm joking, don't you Karin?" Jinta got up, playfully ruffling her hair as she smiled pushing him away as he sat back down.

"You're such an asshole sometimes." She laughed fixing her hair.

"See Ichigo, they both are like this, just like he defends Yuzu, he makes sure no on messes with Karin also." Orihime giggled.

"I don't know where you getting your information from Orihime," Jinta said avoiding the auburn haired girl.

"Yuzu was at gym class too, Jinta. We saw the whole thing."

"You mean Goro?" Yuzu asked curiously as Jinta and Karin both smirked, remembering something amusing.

"I don't remember Jinta getting into it. I remember Goro purposely kicking me down after I scored a point, but I showed him by tripping him and scoring another point." Karin said proudly.

"Well, Jinta was put on the bench for taking out the other teams player," Orihime stated.

"How did you do that?" Toshiro asked the red head.

"I saw Goro trying to hurt another one of my teammates again, I guess I didn't see where I was going when I accidentally rammed my knee into his side," Jinta said grinning.

"It wasn't just a teammate, it was Karin." Yuzu playfully pushed Jinta, shaking her head.

"Oh, it was... I didn't notice," he said nonchalantly.

"You are such a liar," Tatsuki came to join them as she chomped on a grape.

"Liar?" Jinta asked.

"We all heard what you said to Goro. The jerk was pissed Karin embarrassed him by tripping and scoring again. He was aiming for Karin again but then you kneed him." Tatsuki said munching on another grape.

"What did he say?" Nel asked curiously.

"I believe he said, "Goro you big pussy. Trying to attack Karin from behind." Then the teacher asked you what happened and you told him that the big dumb shit got in your way. So that's when they removed you." Tatsuki finished.

"I don't remember," Jinta said drinking water.

"Well, I would have taken Goro, without help," Karin advised out loud.

"Then I guess I should of let his big ass pummel you like I said I did it because he was in my way," Jinta shot back.

"Thought you said you didn't remember?" Karin grilled him.

"I don't," he said fiddling with his plate.

"Jinta is trying to keep his image as a rough hooligan but inside he's a knight with a big heart." Orihime giggled.

"I'm not a fucking knight," he yelled out.

"Hey! Watch your fucking mouth," Ichigo said.

"Says the guy who fucking swears like a sailor, I guess I know where Karin picked up her vocabulary." Jinta countered and Ichigo tightened his fist.

"Ichigo he's causing no harm, I'm sort of used to the profanity." Orihime nervously said.

"Yeah, she probably heard worst shit come from your damn mouth anyways," Grimmjow said to Ichigo.

"You always have to put your two cents in?" Ichigo asked his blue haired friend.

"Not always." He sarcastically said showing his canine grin.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" Rukia said dragging a grim-faced Renji along as she smiled. " Renji and..."

"She means Rukia only," Renji said interrupting as the petite girl elbowed him as she continued.

"Renji and I thought of a fun activity that is both fun and brings people closer to one another."

Some people looked excited as others seemed to be annoyed as they groaned.

"You are put in groups of two that were randomly picked, " She said as Renji shook his head "No" from behind his fiance as she talked.

"You'll be given a map of the island to get two items that after-acquired you will meet back at the beach to win prizes."

"I want to play, so who are the teams? Whoever I'm teamed up with just letting you know I'm very competitive," Nel informed everyone giving them an eye," So yay to my future partner and to everyone else I feel sorry for you."

"Umm okay, Nel! Thank you for that. So when I call your name I will give you an envelope, do not open it until I say so." Rukia stated. She named everyone among the list including Byakuya, Renji, and herself.

"Okay, now you may open the envelope and I have placed marked colors on the sands here, just find the color and wait for your partner."

Orihime opened her envelope to reveal a purple piece of paper as she made her way to the purple circle. She found the petite violet eyed girl waiting for her.

"Yay! Rukia so you're my partner, this is going to be so exciting," she said waiting for others to get settled.

"Random my ass," Grimmjow growled as his father waved to him with the same blue paper and a cheerful smile.

"What's wrong with a little father and son bonding," Renji yelled out as Yuzu sheepishly showed him her yellow paper, that matched his.

"I know for a fact you and Rukia picked these," Jinta said glaring at Ichigo who had the same orange paper, wearing a scowl on his face. "Don't you dare tell her shit that's not true, Renji," Jinta yelled at the older red head who's grin widen.

"Not true or embarrassing stories? You know I've got a ton of those."

"I'm warning you dammit!" Jinta growled as Renji ignored him.

Karin partnered with Nel, as the green haired girl hugged her and glared at everyone else.

Byakuya stood patiently as Retsu who was unsure how to approach the silent man as she smiled and waved.

Shunshui approached Tatsuki who seemed content with her partner as she shook his hand.

Sora approached Isshin, as the man hollered boisterously and grabbed him for a rough hug as Sora nervously smiled.

Ulquiorra looked at his colored paper and quietly looked to see Shuuhei standing there, as the spiky haired man waved. As his green eyed partner nodded, saying nothing as he stood by him, as Shuuhei sighed.

Rangiku saw a weary Toshiro who seemed to avoid eye contact as the older woman giggled. She grabbed his head forcefully placing him on her chest for a hug. He roughly pulled away from her grip.

"Would you stop that," he yelled as he blushed.

"Awww I just wanted to show you how much fun we're going to have, "She smiled ruffling his hair as he moved away annoyed.

"Can I switch?" Toshiro asked as Rukia voiced out loud.

"I'm afraid there will be no switching, and as everyone has their partner. One will get a map and the other a compass. You have two items to find but you cannot separate, you must both go to each location together. With that let's start." Rukia waited for the servants to hand the map and compass to everyone as she then whistled loudly, startling the auburn haired girl beside her.

Some walked while others ran to their respective locations, as others grumbled under their breaths not finding this the least bit fun.

* * *

I enjoyed writing the part with Ichigo, Toshiro, and Jinta. Jinta I feel is a big pain in the ass but is has a good heart, even when he tries to hide it. = ) Also Renji and Rukia did pick the teams they weren't random. I'm so going to enjoy writing Ichigo and Jinta also Grimmjow and Jushiro. lol


	22. Chapter 22

First I like to thanks those that have been keeping tabs of this story and enjoying it, I greatly appreciate it. I also would like to thank N9R your comment actually kicked my ass in to gear. I was honestly trying to come back to this story I had everything in my head but every time I tried to write it down nothing seemed to come out on paper or on my word document when I tried to type. Also what was stalling me was not being the greatest writer ever, I know a lot of mistakes are in the story and with Life and having responsibilities trying to write and edit take a toll on a person. I want you to know I try to do my best, but I'm glad to those who continue to read it because they love the story. I will continue to write this story to get to the conclusion, I don't think it was fair leaving you guys hanging. I'm sorry but please enjoy my story.

* * *

 **Continuation of Beach Day**

Retsu followed the stern quiet man, with his knowledge of the island there was no need for a map or compass.  
"I'd say everyone has a slight disadvantage with you practically knowing the whole island," she said smiling as he glanced over to her with strict eyes and looked forward.  
"Should I have not been involved since it would be an unfair advantage?" He asked her as she felt she had slighted him when it wasn't her intention.  
"Oh no, Mr. Kuchiki! That was not what I was implying, I was honestly making small talk," she nervously giggled.  
"I knew that was your intention I was just teasing you," he said seriously as she hesitantly laughed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry... you don't seem like the type to tease," she smiled.  
"Only to a few," Byakuya said managing to climb up a rock formation and stretched out his hand, being courteous enough to help her over.  
"Thank you!"  
He only nodded as he proceeded. Every few moments he would stop to wait for her to catch up, making sure to look back to clarify she was still behind him.  
"It's really not necessary to wait on me, I'll catch up," she politely told him.  
"Rukia did specify we needed to stay together as partners, I'm also in no rush," he specified.  
"Okay, could we then stop for a moment so I could drink something and catch my breath?" She breathlessly asked as he nodded.  
"Thank you."  
She opened her bag to take out two bottles of water as she handed him one. They both stood there as they drank from their bottle.  
"Thank you!" He stated in his low toned voice. She laughed as Byakuya looked at her curiously as he drank.  
"Sora always manages to forget to eat or drink. Says he's always too busy to take care of himself. Are all lawyers like that?" she rolled her eyes thinking of Sora, as she grinned.  
"Managing a law firm and others takes precedence over hunger. Especially when you have others counting on you."  
"But those counting on you will understand that you need to eat, taking care of yourself is important," she sternly said, putting her bottle into her bag.  
"My late wife was good at taking care of others and herself. But life can be so unfair especially to those who are kind." Retsu felt his voice have a hint of sorrow.  
"I'm sorry it must be the doctor in me. I tend to butt into the way people manage their health, ending up giving free consultations to friends in conversations." She laughed nervously.  
"Free Consultation?" he sighed, " that's something I never heard together. The number of consultations I went to, I assure you weren't free. But then again money meant nothing, especially for her." Byakuya said almost as if he was talking to himself.  
She nodded and began to twiddle her thumbs. He observed her as she remained silent.  
"You seem to have something on your mind like you want to say something else."  
Retsu looked at the calm man as he eyed her sideways as they continued to walk.  
"I wanted to say that, not a lot of people have that option. To have an abundance of money to spend, especially on a loved one's health," she looked down somberly as he watched her sadden state suspiciously.  
"Is this your way of guilt tripping me into donating to a program or charity, no doubt the hospital is always looking for wealthy donors, " Byakuya commented not leaving the contempt in his tone. If Retsu was upset she didn't show it as she smiled and nodded 'no'.  
"If Mr. Kuchiki felt that my comment was meant to squeeze a small donation from him it was never my intention. I was simply stating children in my unit are unable to get the treatment they need because of lack of funds. Parents who are unable to spend precious time with their child because they are working to pay off the hospital expenses. I care about my patients and if the hospital is able to help those with the donations and charity they receive, I am truly thankful. I never found it necessary to guilt someone because of their income or status. In all honesty, I would rather receive a check that was written from the heart." She slightly smiled but Byakuya could feel a dark aura enveloping her that felt unnatural as she pushed her point.  
"So am I to believe that Dr. Unohana is a rare beauty that cares nothing for money?" Byakuya stopped as he walked closer to her closing the distance between them, she moved back only to back herself into a tree.  
"Please tell me what you're insinuating Mr. Kuichiki?" She stared up at him, eyes narrowed curiously.  
"Just stating that I've met women who claim to have good morals, care about others, but later showing their true intentions of wanting my fortune." He said studying her.  
"I care nothing for your bank account."  
"Exactly what they stated at first before their trying to manipulate the situation, even going so far to use their looks and body to get what they want," he said looking down at her.  
"That's deplorable, I hope Mr. Kuichiki is not suggesting that I'm..." Retsu began to say before Byakuya interrupted.  
"Frankly, I am in no mood for this back and forth. If it is indeed money you're after I can write you a check and you can stop this farce of a relationship with Sora. He's an asset to the company and a person I deeply respect. I don't need him distracted by a woman's charm even if she's as beautiful as you."  
Retsu stared at the man in front of her as she began to smile," As I said before, deplorable, I can't imagine a woman finding your personality attractive enough to sleep with you."  
"Then your price?" Byakuya asked impatiently.  
"Nothing Mr. Kuchiki. Without money and status, there's really nothing to you. Excuse me," she pushed him aside, walking in the direction, glancing at the map.  
"Dr. Unohana," Byakuya said after clearing his throat. It seemed that his bluntness had caused the woman in front of him to be upset with his words. She turned slightly arms crossed looking everywhere but him. "I do apologize for my bold choice of words, I meant no disrespect I just had to make sure."  
Retsu looked at him confused, "Make sure?"  
Byakuya had a slight grin on his face, something Retsu had never seen the man do, probably something he did rarely.  
"As I said before, In the past I'd run into many women that only cared for my fortune. If they couldn't get to me the next person they would set their sights on was Sora. That speech I gave, usually ended with the woman agreeing to accept what I gave them and leaving Sora and myself alone."  
"How shameful," she covered her mouth in disgust.  
"With Sora being someone that is not only a partner but a close friend as well. You can see why your relationship with him is sort of suspicious."  
"I understand, but I'm not with him for money. He's someone that I have known for a while and I love deeply. Our paths have recently crossed and I am thankful that I was able to find him again. So I'm not upset with your comments now that I know your true intentions. Please forgive my harsh statement that you were nothing without your fortune," she bowed in apology.  
"No need, I'm glad he's found someone who can care deeply for him. He deserves it," Byakuya stated as she smiled. " Also I wouldn't mind donating to the hospital that his sister, Kurosaki, and you reside in. Come let's continue trying to find this item."  
"Yes let us indeed and Thank you for the donation it means so much," she said excitedly, as they both continued with Retsu following close behind. The uncomfortable tension soon evaporated and they both were able to talk to each other with ease.

* * *

"Mr. Odelschwanck, can we please start looking for these plushies. We haven't even moved more than 200 feet and you're already lying down," the spiky-haired girl groaned watching the older man lying on the grass as he covered his face with his straw hat.  
" Tatsuki-chan, there's no need to rush. That's the problem with you young people always in a rush can't stop to appreciate the simplest things."  
"Not when you're supposed to acquire items the fastest way possible, it's a contest, Sir."She sat down beside the older gentlemen, sighing loudly realizing she wasn't getting anywhere.  
Shunsui lifted his hat a little to glance over at the spitfire of a girl near him as he chuckled. "I know I'm not as handsome as Ulquiorra-chan but I have you know, that in the prime of my life I had many women that couldn't keep their hands off me."  
"I'm pretty sure it was the other way around," she sniggered before continuing, "I'm not only with Ulquiorra because of his looks, he's intelligent, mature, and caring. We can't all be shallow like Nel."  
"Now, Now Tatsuki-chan. That's my daughter and your friend." The older stated as he sat up chuckling.  
"Well, friends can be honest too."  
"Do I get a sense that you are not a fan of Grimmjow but find him attractive."  
"What? I never said that." she glanced at the old man in shock.  
"Ah but Tatsuki-chan by stating that Nel was shallow you inadvertently stated that Grimmjow was handsome."  
She glared at the older man as she looked away defeated, "Whatever."  
"I know he's blunt and rude at times but I know he's good for Nel."  
"I know that he seems to really care about her, I guess there's someone out there for everyone no matter how weird others find it."  
"The same could be said about your relationship with Ulquiorra, Nel has said on occasion that she loves you guys but finds it dull and boring."  
"We are not dull and boring," she yelled out.  
"Hush now, no need to get defensive people will have their own opinion about things. You see Nel's relationship like a steaming kettle ready to explode while she sees your relationship as a still pond. It doesn't matter what other people think about who you choose to love. The still pond can always have ripples once a rock is thrown in and the steaming kettle can always be taken away from the heat to cool down."  
The spiky-haired girl seemed to listen to his words as she nodded in understanding. They were silent for a few moments appreciating the sound of the trees dancing with the wind and the sun rays cascading down upon them.  
"So how did people view your relationship with ... Nel's mother?" she asked nervously as she saw Shunsui give a hearty laugh.  
"Well others saw it as a wolf going after the innocent sheep, unbeknownst to them my wife was a wolf in sheep's clothing."  
Tatsuki and Shunsui both laughed then the laughing settled into a sigh.  
"Does Nel have a lot of her similarities?" she wondered as the older man pondered before he answered.  
"Well, of course, there's her beauty and a lot of her bad qualities." he joked as he continued, "No I joke, she has a lot of her mother's good qualities."  
"But you also raised her so you didn't screw her up that bad," she smiled watching the older glance in her direction raising his brow curiously.  
"I joke, she's a great person and a great friend. I love her and Orihime. You did a great job as a father."  
"With Jushiro's help of course," he vocalized feeling it was necessary to include his old friend as Tatsuki nodded. Suddenly Shunsui got up dusting himself off as he held his hand out to the younger girl.  
"That was a nice talk, Tatsuki-chan I appreciate you giving this old man time to rest."  
"No problem, Sir!" She bowed and gave him a quick hug as they both began to look for the items.

* * *

"Sheesh, that shit was really in there," Shuuhei said wiping the sweat from his brow, Ulquiorra and himself had just finished digging through a pile of rocks to find a black plastic bag.  
Ulquiorra opened the bag and pulled out a chappy plushie, except it was a mini version of himself. He showed the plushie to Shuuhei with a serious look, the spiky-haired man looked at him and then the plushie and began to laugh.  
"Aside from the bunny ears you both have the same striking resemblance," he said referring to the expressionless face the plushie had. The green-eyed man looked at the plushie and just shrugged putting the item in the bag as he continued quietly.  
"So... is this what you usually do? Stay quiet?" Shuuhei asked the young man next to him as he walked beside him.  
"Usually, if there is something to talk about, or interests me, " He said in a mellow tone.  
"Okay, what interests you?" The older man asked trying to grasp for straws, anything to stop the silence.  
"Bats, law, studying human behavior, and sex," he said with no hesitation.  
"Yeah well, the last one I'm not even going to touch. Why does human behavior peek your interests?"  
"It's one of those mysteries I try to understand... What drives some people? Is it the calculated mind or the emotions that lie in the heart? Sometimes I can read people while some tend to surprise me and I can't really get a fix."  
"Would it be someone I know?" Shuuhei asked interested, as the young man nodded.  
"My sister, Orihime. When I first met her she irritated me for some reason. Why did she care so much? Receiving unwanted hate by others yet she continues to show them compassion? I couldn't comprehend it, which frustrated me internally so I took out my frustration towards her, ignoring her, being rude. I could see it hurt her but I eventually stopped. I wanted to know why she continued to pester me in caring about me when I had only shown her nothing but unkindness. She said the treatment I gave her was nothing compared to the years of neglect and abuse I received. She said she didn't mind figuratively, being the punching bag of my anger and pain. After that moment I changed and I started to feel something I never had."  
"What was that?" Shuuhei asked.  
"Love, that eventually passed down to my brother then to..."  
"Tatsuki?" Shuuhei added as the green-eyed man stared at him as he nodded.  
"I don't think I've ever told her, I usually show it through actions, but never through words." He looked down at the floor as he walked.  
"Don't worry she knows, if I know my sister she cares more about actions than just saying you love that person. But I guess if you're worried just say it and see how it goes."  
Ulquiorra nodded in agreement to the older man's words.  
"I thank you Shuuhei for what you're doing about Shukuro Tskhushima."  
"I told Tatsuki to not tell Orihime and Sora."  
"Don't worry you can trust me to keep that secret until it is appropriate. I understand enough that giving that type of information could spoil this weeks mood. But thank you again."  
"No problem, Orihime is like a sister and Sora and I have been friends for years. After seeing Tatsuki so hurt by what those assholes both did you bet your ass I wasn't going to let it go." The spiky-haired man said with a glint in his eye and a determined grin.  
"I know I'm still studying to be a lawyer. I want to help, I promised that I'd protect my sister from harm sort of my way of atoning for the pain I've caused her."  
Shuuhei saw the green-eyed man's distraught face, which surprised him he always been so expressionless. He felt sorry for him, He knew how it felt. In the past, he always felt like shit when his sister was hurting and he was there because he was overseas and only could so much.  
"I tell you what. I hear Sora takes you to his office and court to show you how things operate for him. How about I take you to my office show you what I've been working on with my team on Shukuro and you can see how we do things on our end. You're a smart guy, maybe you can point out a few things that I might have missed."  
Ulquiorra looked up to the older man wide-eyed in shock as the spiky-haired man smiled. "I would like that, Thank you."  
"Great," the older man yelled roughly grabbing Ulquiorra for a hug, 'Than you can hang with me and the team after work. Just hang out what do you say?" Shuuhei said excitedly as he held the younger man in his arms as he nodded silently. "Awesome, let's find the second item." The two trekked on with the older man still dragging his sister's boyfriend along the trail in a hug. Shuuhei let go once he noticed the younger man's discomfort as they continued on the path.

* * *

After retrieving the first item, a chappy Rangiku plushie, Grimmjow was able to give his father the slip and head to the other location as quickly as he could. As he approached the location standing beside it, waiting patiently was his father Jushiro.  
"How the fuc-," he asked completely confused as he looked behind and then forward. Trying to comprehend how this man got there so fast.  
"Oh good! You made it," the white-haired man said with a humbling smile.  
Grimmjow grumbled as he passed the smiling man in haste. " Whatever, let's just get the last one and head back," he said looking at the top of a rocky hill that could only be reached by climbing.  
Jushiro began to climb as Grimmjow chuckled.  
"Out of the way, old man,"  
"Old man? If memory serves me correct, this old man got here before you did."  
"So we don't need you to do any more strenuous activity and give yourself a damn heart attack," Grimmjow said as he began to climb the wall. Jushiro watched his son climb halfway before he began to yell out, " I should also mention that I was able to acquire the second doll while I was waiting for you."  
Grimmjow began to curse everything in the book as he climbed back down. "This fucking information just came to mind when I'm halfway up there?" He growled at his father who remained calm.  
"I do apologize, but being an 'old man' you tend to forget things," he said smiling. Grimmjow looked at the older man in front of him as he began to grin. Who knew his father had a cheeky side to him.  
"You expect me to believe that bullshit?" He asked to receive a nod 'no' from the white-haired man.  
"Just having a little fun at your expense but also decided to get the doll so we can have a little time to talk."  
"About what?" Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
"Does talking about your mother upset you?" Jushiro asked, his voice laced with concern.  
"No! I said before what's the point of talking about...her," he said sounding annoyed.  
"I was half joking about forgetting things in my old age. I have so many fond memories of your mother. I'm afraid if I stop talking about her I'll forget. Whenever I talk to Kyroku the memory comes alive, like it happened yesterday." The white-haired man grinned as he looked at his blue-haired son.  
"Well in the household of Jacquerjaques it was forbidden to talk about the daughter of Genryuusai. Grandfather wasn't too keen on having a heart to heart conversation. Though I'd hear him tell me that I was as stubborn as her," he said grinning rather proud of himself as he began to walk with Jushiro in tow.  
"That I could agree with Master Genrai. Kiyoko was very stubborn but that was also one of the things I loved about her."  
Grimmjow clicked his teeth and remained quiet, as Jushiro continued.  
"I see her in you whenever you smirk, I always knew when she grinned trouble always followed. " He said laughing heartedly.  
"Bet that didn't sit too well with the old bastard?" Grimmjow questioned.  
"Genrai wanted his daughter to remain the traditional Japanese daughter. Stay poised, quiet and beautiful, speak but not be heard. She could learn the dojos fighting style but never show you could overpower a man."  
"But she didn't follow those rules?"  
"She did at first when she was much younger, but when she left abroad for education in London. She came back not quite the same. More outspoken, Straightforward, and daring."  
"At what point do you think she had enough dealing with the old man's shit?" Grimmjow asked, waiting patiently as the older man beside him sighed.  
"When Master Genrai forced her into a marriage that she never wanted a man he chose to be her husband," Jushiro said with a sneer in his tone clearly showing signs of disapproval.  
"Did she want that? A family?" Grimmjow asked a little hesitant about choosing his words.  
"Yes, she said as much. She felt like she was given everything including the best education. But she couldn't see herself as some rich families son's trophy wife. She was more than that. That is why Shunsui chose to have Nel not brought up that way."  
"Nel, she's a firecracker that one. I admit when we were first were introduced I was looking at her perfect figure and thinking of how it would end up in my bed."  
"Ahem!" Jushiro intentionally cleared his throat, as this subject was making him uncomfortable. Grimmjow began to grin as his expression became serious.  
"But she's more than a great lay. She makes me want to be a better man. All I can think about is that I'm going to fuck it up."  
"The only advice I can tell you is if you do mess up, learn from your mistakes and apologize profusely." Jushiro laughed as Grimmjow smiled and nodded.  
"You really need to loosen up more. Haven't heard you curse once, say fuck a few times."  
"I've cursed in the past, I just prefer not to."  
"Like what?" He asked not believing the other man.  
"Damn, hell, and maybe a few sh-shits." He whispered the last curse, as he looked around.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"You sound like your mother. Always calling me a boy scout."  
"So she cursed?" Grimmjow asked this peaked his curiosity.  
"Not in front of her father or others she didn't know. When she hung out with Shunsui and I she would. It usually consisted of Shunsui and her drinking. And when we ..." Jushiro began to say but instantly became embarrassed," When we were intimate."  
Grimmjow laughed, holding his stomach, "That's normal. Hell, when Nel gets into it she-" He instantly stopped when he saw his father's face of disapproval. "Sorry keep forgetting Nel is like a daughter to you and your also a damn prude too."  
"Just because I find it inappropriate to talk about certain things, I'm considered prudish?"  
"No wonder grandfather considered you his prized student, always well-mannered, never swearing, did everything by the book. Bet you did whatever grandfather asked of you."  
"Yeah...just about," he said as his smile faded as he looked at his hands. Grimmjow seemed to notice the unease as he continued to walk. "Which reminds me, before we head back. Your grandfather wanted to give this to you personally but I felt that wasn't a wise decision, seeing that you are still upset with him," Jushiro handed him an envelope with his name written in beautiful calligraphy.  
"What is this?" He asked taking the envelope as he studied it.  
"It's a letter that was supposed to go to you when you turned eighteen, but for whatever reason, your grandfather kept it to himself. It's from your mother," Grimmjow's eyes widen in shock, " I haven't read its contents but it seems to have been opened and read by your grandfather. You can read it when you're alone and situated."  
He watched his son look at the envelope. Seeing him go through emotions, from shock to worry and then anger. "Thanks," he said with a heated tone as he put the envelope into his shorts pocket.  
Jushiro let it go, knowing full well that the anger wasn't directed towards him. He spoke as they walked but he didn't receive much from Grimmjow, sensing that he didn't feel like talking. So they remained quiet, as they headed back to the beach with the others.

* * *

"But isn't that considered cheating, Rukia-chan?" Orihime said after she followed the petite woman a short distance from the beach. It seemed odd to the auburn-haired girl why they weren't heading to the areas that were marked on the map. But Rukia insisted that she knew where they were going. They end up next to a beautiful cherry blossom tree, Rukia ran excitedly towards the huge plastic bag. Orihime saw two chappy plushies, one looked like a cute mini Ichigo while the other looked like a mini Renji.  
"Not when you are the bride to be," Rukia smiled as she sat near the tree and motioned for the girl in front of her to sit by her. "Come let's sit and chat."  
"O-Okay!" Orihime did as she was told as she nervously looked around, like a child afraid of being caught doing something bad.  
"We've known each other for 5 years give or take, but only in passing. We recently became closer since Ran's party. I wanted to talk to you one on one because Ichigo is very special to me."  
Orihime looked at the violet-eyed woman as she listened and nodded in understanding.  
"Well since you know the story of Renji and I you understand that Ichigo was the first friend outside of Renji and his friends. He was someone that I cared about other than Renji, someone I could trust. I'm telling you this because I'm glad he's with you, I was tired of women simply using or hurting him. He's a good man who deserves a lot. Thank you for loving him." Rukia slightly smiled as her eyes began to water, as she quickly wiped them away. She knew more than anything that her best friend had been through so much in his life and deserved happiness.  
"Oh, Rukia-chan! That means a lot coming from you. I also want to thank you too." Orihime said also wiping the tear that fell.  
"Thank me?" Rukia questioned.  
"Well for inviting me to this hot springs island. Also, for being a friend to Ichigo and my brother. Without your help and counsel, I'm sure things would have turned out for the worse for Sora and I. Thanks for being the kind hearted person that you are." Orihime expressed as she leaned over to hug the older woman.  
"I've never been called kind-hearted before. Always the ice princess or the snobbish brat," Rukia giggled as she hugged the auburn-haired girl, "Thank you Orihime."  
"Sometimes people judge someone by the rumors they hear or what they first perceive. You have to get to the core part of that person in order to get to know them. It's always fun getting to the center of a jelly donut, Right?"  
"Well, that's a new way of putting it. I agree with not judging others. Especially with this odd group of friends," the petite woman said as she heard a loud giggle come from the younger girl.  
"Normal is overrated," Orihime stated with a smile, that quickly faded, "Are you nervous?"  
Rukia looked at the girl beside her who seemed to wait patiently for an answer. Rukia closed her eyes as she leaned her head back.  
"Of course, I'm nervous! Of messing up and making myself look a fool in front of a lot of important people, but I'm also terrified."  
"Terrified?" Orihime asked concerned.  
"That I'll wake up and I'm that naïve 13-year-old girl again, but there's no Renji. He's not there to give me my first kiss, to care for me, to-," that's when the small raven-haired woman began to talk between sobbing and  
whispering," -love me."  
"I'm so sorry Rukia-chan I should have never asked if you were nervous. That was really dumb of me. Of course, you are nervous, what bride to be wouldn't. All this stress and fears you have before you walk down the aisle. Stupid! Stupid!" Orihime began to hit her forehead.  
"Hey stop that! I'm actually feeling much better. I think I've kept this in for so long that it was driving me crazy. I just needed to tell someone and let it all out. I'm sorry for making you worry like that," Rukia smiled causing the other girl to smile as well.  
"I'm glad you're okay and I wasn't the cause of more stress in your life," the auburn-haired girl nervously giggled.  
"Speaking of stress? I heard about the police station incident from Byakuya. How are you holding up Orihime? If you don't want to talk about it you can just tell me to mind my business, it's okay if you're uncomfortable talking about it." She asked looking at the younger girl concerned.  
"The subject is a little uncomfortable but you're a concerned friend that is curious of my well- being," she sighed as she glanced from the petite girl beside her and looked up at the sky, "I'm actually fine, Ichigo is as well but I can see deep inside he still carries this anger."  
"Well I wasn't there and I still want to punch those two assholes in the face," Rukia raised her fist, showing her intent as the auburn-haired girl giggled at the older woman beside her.  
"Is it weird that during the whole ordeal the only thing that scared me to death was-", she paused as Rukia began to see fresh tears slowly fall down her face as she held the younger girl tighter. "-that Ichigo would believe the horrible things my father said about me and hate me for letting Shukuro do those things to me."  
"First of all Orihime, Ichigo doesn't believe other people's bullshit especially when it comes to you. And secondly, if he did have an issue with what happened to you he would have to answer to me. But that's why I love Ichigo, he has a big heart even though the idiot claims he doesn't give a shit about people. He could've been anything else he set his mind to he's an intelligent guy. Why choose a doctor? He could've been in law enforcement or a lawyer, especially given the circumstances of his past that hate would have driven him to go after the same scum that took away something important to him. But he choose to help others, I see the determination in his eyes, you see it too, the love he has for his patients. So it's not weird to have those fears but understand that its just fears, not reality."  
Orihime nodded her head understanding the petite woman's words, "I know that now Rukia-chan. Ichigo and I talked after he was released, and he told me the same thing, he didn't believe them and it wasn't my fault that this happened."  
"Yep, that's my Ichigo. I'm glad we had this talk, I hope you're comfortable enough with me that we can continue having these friendly talks again."  
"Of course Rukia-chan! I consider you a dear friend and I'm happy that you consider me a friend as well."  
Both women hugged each other and sat by the tree for a while looking at the sky until it was time to head back.

* * *

"Sora, over here!" The older Kurosaki yelled as he climbed halfway to a tree grabbing the wrapped up bag. He slowly climbed down to meet his son's best friend/ future daughter-in-law's brother.  
"That's great Kurosaki-san," he patted the older man as he watched him unwrap the bag.  
"We already have a mini Orihime-chan let's see who we have here," the older man's grin soon faded when he pulled out a mini-Jinta plushie. "Well that's disappointing," he frowned as the doll fell out of his hands and on to the ground.  
"Oops," the older man voiced, his tone had a hint of sarcasm as Sora bent down to dust off the red-headed plushie.  
"Now Kurosaki-san, we do need this before we head back." Sora smiled at the man's sour mood.  
"Of course Sora, if you could just hold that doll while I hold the cute Orihime-chan. Don't want to get my hands dirty."  
"But you just climbed a tree?" Sora looked at the older man with a raised brow as he laughed and shook his head as he watched the other man ignore him and trek on.  
After walking with the elder Kurosaki, they spoke about work and raising their loved ones. After a while of silence, Sora still had something to say to Isshin but he began to feel knots twisting in his stomach. Sensing the younger man's hesitance, he turned to the older Inoue with a confused look.  
"Something on your mind my boy?"  
Sora swallowed deeply feeling the effects of dehydration, He really should have brought a water bottle. "It's really nothing I should bother you with, Kurosaki-san." He said trying to refrain from answering the older man. That's when the older man stopped walking to give the younger man his full attention.  
"Now, Now we are going to be family. I will not have secrets among us."  
Sora nodded his head as he sighed very loudly.  
"When I was upset with Ichigo, I did something that I should have not done. I felt like he betrayed me and I wanted to find anything on him that could potentially convince Orihime that he was bad news. Working for the Kuchikis' you have access to a lot of things, especially other people's personal information." He looked up to the older man to find that he was listening intently and he nodded for him to continue.  
"I hit a dead end with Ichigo and found that he had nothing to hide, he had no priors, he was squeaky clean, aside from getting into trouble in fights at school and out of school." Sora began to laugh with the older man beside him who chuckled. "He was generally a great guy, but then something caught my attention. It wasn't something I found on him though but on you Kurosaki-san."  
"Oh?" Isshin said sounding generally interested as he listened intently.  
"Something that's probably nothing, I'm sure. Your background in nonexistent, your life begins during your time in high school. No information about your prior family, no medical records as a child, nothing. And..." Sora started to nervously grip his fingers as he felt the older man's intent stare.  
"And the last name Kurosaki seems sort of something you legally accepted once you married Masaki Nagasawa. I never mentioned this to Ichigo I felt this was not my place to. I apologize for sticking my nose into things that are none of my business. I'm sorry Kurosaki-san." Sora bowed in apology and continued to be in that position until he heard the elder man move.  
"It's okay Sora, I'm glad you didn't mention anything to Ichigo. My past is something I haven't been able to divulge to my children just yet. Understand that I can't tell you everything, not until I explain everything to my children first, especially to Ichigo."  
Sora rose to face the older man and he nodded in agreement, as Isshin continued.  
"Kurosaki is not my true family name. It's actually Shiba."  
"Shiba? You mean the family that accumulated their wealth through fireworks?"  
"Sort of. Our family name goes back 300 years, two brothers took the family name and went on their separate ways. One to live a life producing inventions and getting his hands on Chinese methods to produce fireworks, giving his family wealth and a name for themselves, while the other brother produced wealth by means that were not legal, which included drugs,  
weapons, gambling, and even other means."  
"I heard of the Dark Shibas, they were even more deadly than the Yakuza. But they died out a long time ago, became scary myths to frighten others or culprits to unexplained murders. I think you're pulling my leg Kurosaki-san." Sora laughed nervously, as Isshin grinned back.  
Isshin turned to walk but hesitated. "I ask that you keep this conversation between us a secret." Sora began to nod.  
"Could I ask you a question?" Isshin sternly asked.  
"Of course Kurosaki-san," Sora felt a seriousness in the older man he never felt from him before. The older Kurosaki was always jolly and at times irritatingly annoying, this time he had a hard expression on his face that sent shivers down the younger man's spine.  
"The incident that happened at the police station was a past that you tried to escape from. Did you ever feel like certain past choices could have avoided current circumstances?"  
"I do think of the choices I had to make at a young age and if I could have changed them I would. I try not to dwell on the past. My choices took Orihime away from a life that would have been far more worse then what she had been through in that station. One choice keeps haunting me ... maybe if my father wasn't in the equation, all of this could have been avoided."  
Sora deep in his dark thoughts realized where he was as he glanced over at Isshin. The older man looked up nodding with a sadden expression as he seemed to relate.  
"Sometimes the past catches up with us so fast especially when you're basking in the happiness with the people you love. If you're not careful it can consume those closest. I pray that day doesn't come to you Sora, then you might question the choices you made in your life again."  
"I...I don't understand Kurosaki-san," Sora nervously swallowed feeling somewhat uncomfortable about the conversation. Before he could recover from the older man's comment, Isshin quickly reverted back to his old self.  
"Nothing Sora but an old man's ramblings. Come now, back to the beach. I'm starting to miss my daughters and soon to be daughter-in-law." He said patting Sora's back and skipped forward. Sora shook his head, did he imagine all this, maybe he was daydreaming like his sister usually did. He shrugged his shoulders and followed the older man back to the beach.

* * *

Ichigo scowled as he made his way through the path of trees following Jinta. They already procured a plushie, being silent the whole way through, specifically Jinta walking off extremely pissed off. Ichigo couldn't take the silence and he definitely couldn't take the pissed off red-head.  
"Oi," he shouted out speeding up to catch up with him, "Oi!"  
He knew the younger man wasn't deaf so he knew he was ignoring him. Deciding to catch up to him as he grabbed the younger man's shoulder.

Jinta feeling irritated having someone touching him, especially from the person he was angry with. He turned to grab the orange-haired man's arm to flip him over only to feel the other man's legs sweep his legs from under him, causing him to lose his balance.  
"Son of a bitch, would you calm down Jinta," Ichigo yelled putting out his arm to help him up, only to have the younger man swat it away.  
"Fuck you, I don't need your help," Jinta dusted himself off and made to walk off, only to feel the hand on his shoulder again. He angrily glanced at Ichigo, "What the hell do you want?"  
"To talk for fuck sake," Ichigo growled out, already regretting his decision to make peace with the brat in front of him.  
"Like the talk that went so well last time? No thanks," the red-headed specified as he continues to stand in front of Ichigo but glancing elsewhere.  
"Look I understand that you're pissed at me for not giving you a chance. You have to understand you were always a thorn in my ass the few times we met. For some reason, I got the sense that you didn't like me even hated me."  
He saw the younger red-head look his way as he looked towards the ground and sighed.  
"I don't hate you," he whispered.  
"Then what the fuck is your problem?" Ichigo spouted getting the red-head to angrily glance in his direction.  
"I don't have a problem. I... I rather not talk about it."  
Ichigo looked at the young fighter with irritation, "I don't give a shit if you don't want to talk about it."  
"Maybe it's none of your fucking business," he yelled right back at the taller man as he watched him angrily stare in his direction but his expression changed to one of amusement.  
"None of my business huh? Well, Yuzu is my business and if you think you can simply ignore your issue with me and still have a relationship with her. You are greatly mistaken you asshole."  
He watched the younger man take in his words and glare with so much contempt towards him. He turned to punch a tree as hard as he could, then yelled out in anger as he slumped down defeated on the ground. Ichigo watched his tantrum then decided to sit near him with his back against a tree log.  
"Growing up all I had was my grandmother, anything I wanted to be she was right there cheering me on. Believing I could do anything I set my mind to.  
When I was younger I wanted to study fighting like the cool samurai movies I watched or the manga I would read. My grandmother found a little dojo for me to attend, the owner lowered the price because of our situation and with my help we would both clean the dojo after hours. Well, my fighting, as well as my mouth, caught the attention of Sensei, he used to call me 'mini Renji'."  
Jinta heard the older man's chuckle, grinning himself before continuing his story.

"He said it for everything and it would piss me off, that one day I couldn't take it and I just yelled 'Who the hell is Renji and why do keep calling me that' I quickly regretted my words afraid I'd be kicked out so I bowed and profusely said my apologies. Sensei just grinned and directed me to the adult area, getting the attention of Renji who glanced at me curiously.  
Sensei stated to Renji I was the little troublemaker he was talking about, Of course, I was annoyed but I held my tongue of fear of ruining everything my grandmother did to get me in. Whenever Renji had free time we would spare and we got along because not only did we have the same hair we both lost our parents. I know at first he hanged out with me out of pity but seeing how hard I worked he came to have respect. I idolized him as a younger brother would do to his older brother. As you may have heard that my fascination with Shunsui was known to him and he wanted to pay to get me into the dojo. But I couldn't leave the dojo that meant so much to me, it felt wrong so I declined Renji's offer. I hardly met Renji's friends because of his demanding schedule, the only one I came to know regularly was Rukia and she thought I was adorable because I was a mini version of Renji. So when I overheard that a close friend of Renji's was coming to spare, after a while of absence. It peeked my interest. So from afar, I watched you spare with Renji and you won. It completely shattered something in me. I didn't think anyone could beat my big brother, every person he would spare with he would come out on top. So when you did it, it was something my little mind couldn't comprehend. Whenever I heard you would visit the dojo I always made time to watch you spare with Renji or spare by yourself."  
"You were stalking me?" Ichigo asked the younger redhead curiously.  
"I wasn't fucking stalking you, I was just ... I was just... Would you just let me continue my story without you interrupting me?" Jinta told the older man with aggravation in his tone. Ichigo shook his head and he waved his hand gesturing for him to continue.  
"Renji caught word from Sensei what I was doing, so Renji caught me one day watching you fight. I turned to find Renji standing there but the expression on his face was one I can't get out of my mind. He was hurt and when he realized that I saw him he quickly changed his expression to an uncomfortable smile. So when he asked me if I wanted to meet you I just shrugged like it meant nothing. When Renji introduced you to me I couldn't talk."  
"Yeah, I remember you looked like a deer caught in headlights. Renji said you wanted to learn martial arts from great fighters so he asked me if I wanted to spare with you."  
"And I yelled at Renji 'What bullshit can he teach me?' it seemed to catch him off guard and it instantly pissed you off."  
"Yep, I told your ass that you can spare with your fucking self."  
"Yeah," Jinta began to chuckle, "and that was the beginning of our friendship. I don't think Renji ever bought it but he never pressed me for an answer. I didn't hate you ... I hated the fact that Renji is my big brother and has done so much for me even after the death of my grandmother and by admiring you I caused him pain. I continued to cause him pain even in the way I was fighting. He clearly knew some of the moves I didn't get from him, but from watching you. Never asked where I learned it from just remained quiet and I knew IT HURT HIM," Jinta yelled out as he quickly whipped a stray tear away.  
Ichigo came closer to the younger man and put his hand on his shoulder, "Look Jinta I get your upset that you hurt him, but knowing Renji he doesn't care if you had a small crush on me."  
"Fuck you Ichigo," he shrugged the older man's hand away from his shoulder. Shaking his head as he heard the orange haired man chuckle.  
"Look I'm sorry for joking about it but on a serious note, talk to Renji I'm pretty sure you're stressing about nothing. He understands and he's always stated you're a very important person in his life, nothing is going to change that."  
The younger man looked up and nodded his head, "Yeah, maybe you're right," he sighed as he casually got up with Ichigo doing the same.  
"Come on, let's get the last plushie and head back."  
Ichigo began to walk alongside Jinta as he eyed the younger man who continued to look ahead avoiding his stare.  
"So what moves have you stolen from me?" Ichigo stated arrogantly with a smirk.  
"I didn't steal shit, just improved it to make it look better. If you must know it's my signature move 'The Gun' I once saw you give these jabs that were so fast and give an exploding right and left. So that's why they call me "Jinta the Gun."  
Ichigo nodded a little impressed as he continued to walk ahead of the younger man, "Well next time I catch your ass stalking me we're not going to spare I'll just beat your ass."  
"You're not going to beat shit and I wasn't stalking you...Oi Ichigo are you listening?... Oi," he yelled out but no matter how hard he yelled the orange haired man continued to walk on.

* * *

Renji stared at the path that lead up to the mountaintop, his eyes glanced over to the quiet petite blonde beside him who was grasping an Isshin plushie. Her expression looked weary as she glanced up at the mountain.  
"You can stay down here if you want," he asked the Kurosaki twin, who glanced up with a fierce determination.  
"Oh no, Abarai-san! I can do it, besides isn't it against the rules?" she sheepishly said biting her bottom lip.  
The older red-head glanced at the petite blonde and chuckled, "I doubt my  
fiancee is playing by the rules," he whispered to himself.  
"What was that Abarai-san?" Yuzu asked curiously.  
"Nothing, Come on let's get on with it. Stay behind me." He explained as he watched the younger girl nod and grip her plushie in a tight hug.  
After 10 minutes of climbing up the mountain in silence, they were only halfway. Renji stopped to glance behind him to find that the younger girl seemed a bit tired as she sluggishly followed. The older man shook his head as he bent down to her height his back facing her.  
"Hop on Yuzu, and don't give me that crap that you're not tired because you are."  
The younger girl reddens in embarrassment as she seemed like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. Walking slowly up to the older man she wrapped her arms around his neck. Renji rose up grabbing her legs as he continued to walk.  
"I'm sorry Abarai-san, I should've listened and stayed at the bottom of the mountain. Now I'm just burdening you with my weight."  
She heard the older man chuckled, "Yeah you're really heavy. What do you weigh about 10 pounds?"  
"H ... How can I weigh that much, t - that's not humanly possible." the younger girl stuttered.  
"It was a joke Yuzu," he chuckled again causing the younger girl to redden even more.  
"I.. I knew that Abarai-san," she sighed.  
"I'm glad he chose you. I mean there's only so much I can do as a big brother but to have someone special care about you that is something else entirely."  
"T... Thank you, Abarai-san!" she squeaked out.  
"Okay enough with calling me Abarai-san, just call me Renji."  
He felt her nod as she whispered, "Okay, Renji-kun."  
She was silent for a moment before she spoke again, "Renji-kun!?"  
"Yep!"  
"Do you think Ichi-nii and Tou-san will ever approve of Jinta-kun?" her dishearten words caused the older man emotions to boil over.  
"Don't worry about those two idiots," he yelled out still keeping his pace.  
"B...But Renji-kun.."  
"No buts, I know how Jinta can be rough around the edges but he has a big heart. Just don't tell him I told you that."  
Yuzu began to chuckle as the older man's spirits lifted hearing the girl's mood change for the better.  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but it's not much of a secret if I already knew about it." She softly giggled as she sighed, "I can also get pretty jealous .. I don't mean to be.. but,"  
"It's normal Yuzu, I'm pretty sure Jinta has a jealous streak himself."  
"I guess he does," she still sounded unconvinced.  
"Where is this coming from anyway... Is it Nel?" when he said the name he felt her body tense.  
"I know it's nothing but Nel is absolutely gorgeous and I'm ..."  
"Gorgeous also, Look Yuzu I get your self-confidence is pretty low because you're not aware of your self-worth. Believe me, I've been there with Rukia, She's smart, rich, and beautiful and I was just a servant. The thing about love is it doesn't care about your past circumstances, your wealth, or appearance. When you truly love someone that person is everything to you."

Renji suddenly stopped as he bent to have the younger climb off him since they had arrived at their destination. They came upon a wrapped black bag, when Renji made to reach for it he hesitated as he eyed the girl next to him.  
"Would you like to do the honors?"  
"Okay," she smiled as she reached for the black bag, when she opened it, out came a serious face Byakuya plushie.  
"Rukia would have her damn servants put his plushie at the highest damn point."  
Yuzu giggled and ran up to the older man giving him a big hug.  
"Thank you Renji-kun I feel so much better."  
Renji smiled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller girl.  
"I'm glad what do you say we head back, need help getting down?"  
The younger girl let go as she twirled around, "NO, Renji-kun! I think I can make it back down on my own." She did just that carrying both plushies tightly in her arms. He smiled at the girl ahead of him and grateful that his brother was able to find happiness.

* * *

Rangiku dragged herself as she followed the young white-haired boy, "Oh, Toshiro-kun~" she sweetly called out as he continued to ignore her.  
"Can't you be a gentleman and help out your elders," she purred.  
"If helping means giving you a picky back ride," he glanced at her as she began to perk up, "Then it's out of the question, Ms. Matsumoto."  
"Please, I'm dying Toshiro-kun," she grabbed his arm as he rolled his eyes in irritation.  
"Not fast enough apparently," he whispered.  
"What was that?~" she sweetly said.  
"Nothing," he sighed before stopping to turn in her direction, "Since we already have two of these plushies we can rest a bit."  
"Oh, how sweet of you. Though I would have preferred riding on the fit back of a young strong man, oh well," she smiled as she sat down on a tree log patting at the empty space beside her. Toshiro's pale skin redden from head to toe at the blunt way this woman was. "Come now, Toshiro-kun! I won't bite," she smiled wickedly. He gave in as he sat by her still keeping his distance only for her to sit a bit closer, much to his annoyance.  
"You're too young to be so on edge, you need to learn to loosen up. Can't you tell when a pretty girl is just flirting and joking with you.?"  
"That's joking?" the younger man scoffed as he smirked.  
"Look Toshiro-kun, you're a handsome, very sexy, well-toned bodied young man but-," she paused to glance at the younger man who was beet red and uncomfortable with her closeness. "-Shuuhei is a great man and I can't do that to him. I'm very flattered Toshiro-kun."  
"Excuse me?" he glanced at her like she had three heads.  
"That you find this old lady attractive enough to fool around with," she giggled. His eyes were going to pop out of his head at her ludicrous statement.  
"I... I NEVER EVEN GAVE THAT INCLINATION THAT I EVER WANTED TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU," he growled out causing the older woman to just ignore him and just giggle.  
"Now that we've gotten that little issue out of the way, we can establish being friends," her smiled brightened as she glanced at the man beside her who looked at her like she had just lost her mind.  
"Something is extremely wrong with you," he shook his head looking away trying to avoid the busty blonde.  
"Aww don't be that way Toshiro-kun.~" she pouted giving a puppy dog look.  
"Why so grumpy? Having your first lovers spat? Trouble in Paradise? Come now, tell your friend all about it." she leaned her head to show that she was listening intently.  
"It's nothing that concerns you and Karin and I are not having issues, we're just... it's nothing."  
Rangiku glanced over at the younger man who seemed to be thinking about something that was bothering him. She took the initiative to talk about herself instead of prying.  
"Shuuhei and I may look like two people who were always in love but it wasn't always like that."  
Toshiro sensed that the conversation was becoming serious just by the tone in her voice.  
"He was the one who was in love with me since we were young teenagers. I was just a fickle girl in love with the wrong guy because I knew him longer and he took care of me. Looking back at it, he was just using me and I felt that I owed him for being there all those years. I...I still love him and I think Shuuhei knows it will take time to fully get over my ex. That's why I don't deserve Shuuhei, he is so utterly perfect and willing to wait till I give 100 % of my heart. He really doesn't have to worry about it, its slowly getting there," she smirked as she began to sigh.  
"My ex-Momo had been a few years older than me, but like you, we knew each other very young we took care of each other. We shared an intimate moment together and I loved her, so I felt betrayed when she so easily disregarded my feelings for someone else. Karin was such a good friend she would always cheer me up and kick my ass into gear. I knew she started to have feelings for me but she never pushed them onto me. I was still not over her when I asked Karin to be more than friends. But I'm glad I did, she's never given me doubt to not trust her and always pushing me to do better. When Momo recently came back into my life to talk as friends, she wanted to be more because she had been hurt by the other guy. I told Karin that I denied her and that I said I had someone special now in my life. What I didn't tell her was that internally I was struggling. I feel so guilty, All this time Karin's put 100% in this relationship and before I came here I was thinking about being with my ex again."  
Rangiku could tell that the younger man was beating himself up, but she was curious about where his feelings lied. She really did like Karin and she didn't want to see her feelings get hurt.  
"Do you still want to be with Momo?" she asked letting go of a breath she didn't notice she was holding. He didn't answer right away but he glanced at his fingers as he answered.  
"No, but I still love her. I'm starting to have feelings for Karin that I believe she deserves, but I also don't think it's right having her wait for me to figure out things."  
"Look, Karin is a very sweet girl she'll understand. If she's been patient this long who's to say she won't wait any longer. Just make sure you're honest with her before things become more intense."  
Toshiro looked at her with wide eyes as he glanced away feeling embarrassed. He nodded in agreement with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks, before rising up.  
"I think we should start heading back," he specified as he helped Rangiku up by giving her his hand.  
"Thank you Toshiro-kun~ Such a gentleman," she batted her eyes as she smiled, " I think your right about heading back, you know what would be faster?" she beamed at him as he groaned.  
"No! Absolutely not." he walked off trying to get away from her.  
"Just give me a ride halfway, Please,!"  
But the young white-haired man continued on ignoring the older woman's pleas.

* * *

"WooHoo!" Nel ran to the beach under the canopy clutching a Grimmjow and Tatsuki plushie as she bounced up and down. Karin ran close behind out of breath. When they both settled under the canopy they decided to lay on the beach chairs.  
"No one... else... is here," Karin said out of breath. Her partner had jogged both places to retrieve the plushies and she continued without stopping. The Kurosaki twin's lungs and legs were killing her. "My heart.. is going...to explode."  
"Come on Karin, it wasn't that bad," she pushed the other girl's leg with her foot.  
"You didn't...let me rest...for a moment. How..is that ..not bad?" She tried to speak still finding herself out of breath.  
"That only proves that you need to get stronger. Why do you think I have so much stamina. I jog every day. I just need to beat that bastard."  
"Bastard?" Karin finding her breathing returning.  
"Grimmjow," She said venomously, "I can't keep up with him."  
"When you mean you can't keep up?" Karin asked as she began to blush.  
"When we run together silly. Sheesh, Karin! Get your mind out of the gutter," she giggled watching the younger girl turn three shades redder.

"On second thought, let's have our minds in the gutter since we are alone,"  
Nel smiled as Karin curiously looked around making sure they were indeed alone aside from servants.  
"You and Toshiro were really cute together at the beach, I bet you can't wait to have some alone time with him," the green-haired beauty smiled suggestively at the already red-faced twin.  
"I do want to be alone with him, but it's kind of difficult with my father and brother being here."  
"That's true, nothing screams 'COCKBLOCK' then your boyfriend's fear for his life," Nel nervously giggled causing Karin to groan internally.  
"I'm not sure if he wants to do anything, we'll probably just kiss and cuddle," the dark-haired girl suggested as she gazed at the ocean's waves.  
"Since we got here Grimmy and I haven't done anything, I'm sort of regretting giving him a cold shoulder the day of the sleepover. Yesterday night, he was in the gym the whole night so I just went back to my room. I've been testy lately probably because I'm friggen horny."  
"So you're saying he's trying to get his revenge from the day of the sleepover?"  
"Yes, he's such an asshole ... a very hot asshole. ARGHH!" she yelled causing the younger girl to cover her ears.  
"Maybe you could play his game also?" Karin suggested as the green haired girl perked up from her spoiled mood.  
"It does sound like a great idea but Ohhh Karin, he can be so damn tempting when he wants to be with his arrogant smile. Damn him, damn him and his gorgeous face." Nel pouted as she knocked over the Grimmjow plushie.  
"Do you ever worry about him and other women?" Karin asked nervously as she twiddled her thumbs.  
"Not really, I know he's a guy and from time to time I catch him checking a girl out, but can I blame him when I do the same thing. We both can get jealous at times but we already established that nobody out there can do it for us."  
"I wish I was confident enough to say that about Toshiro, our relationship is still sort of new and I still feel like he hasn't gotten over his ex. I just feel like an idiot sometimes, " Karin bit her bottom lip after getting what had been bothering her off her chest. She felt a sense of relief even though the pain in her heart held a slight ache.  
"Toshiro seems like his heart is in the right place, it just needs time to mend."  
Karin nodded as she felt the knot in her heart begin to loosen.  
"Nel-chan! Karin-chan!" both girls heard the familiar voice of the auburn-haired girl as they turned to find her smiling alongside with Rukia.  
"Orihime!" Nel yelled out as she ran in their direction with Karin following but walking instead.  
"Looks like you weren't lying about being competitive Nel," Rukia uttered to the green-haired girl who giggled.  
"That's just the way I've been I love games and hate losing."  
"You guys been here awhile?" Orihime curiously asked looking at her friends.  
"Just a bit, we've been just hanging out and talking," Karin stated as she kicked the sand.  
"Oh! Talking about what?" Rukia asked raising a brow.  
Karin nervously eyed both newcomers but before she could say anything Nel beat her to it.  
"About the dangers of sex and how addicting it can be," she pouted as she eyed her Grimmjow plushie, "This is adorable by the way."  
"T...Thank you, Nel. But back to the subject about sex being addicting?" Rukia began to ask as she glanced over to the dark-haired Kurosaki. "Karin have you?"  
"No Rukia," Karin covered her red cheeks with her hands, "Nel is having withdrawals." she pointed at the busty green haired girl as they headed back to the canopy for shade.  
"For how long?" Rukia inquired.  
"Since we came to this island," Nel sighed.  
"Well, that's true for me and Renji with the sleepover and last night, we were getting last-minute preparations for the beach that we both fell asleep," the violet-eyed petite giggled as she spoke.  
The auburn-haired girl remained quiet until all eyes were focused on her. She became increasingly nervous that she started to fiddle with her hair.  
"I guess couldn't keep it in his pants any longer," Karin chuckled causing Orihime to blush profusely.  
"K... Karin-chan I... We..." before the girl could say anything she was interrupted.  
"Please don't give any details I like to keep my food down," Karin said with a grossed out face.  
"Speak for yourself, Karin. In the room or outside?" Nel asked a stuttering Orihime who seemed to forget how to speak.  
"Nel-chan!"  
Nel looked up from interrogating Orihime, as all four girls turned to glance and see Jushiro and Grimmjow. Nel stood up putting both hands to her mouth to shout at them, "HOW'S IT GOING LOSERS."  
"Fuck you Nel!" Grimmjow shouted.  
"Apparently not," Karin shouted back.  
"Karin!" Nel pouted  
"What?" Grimmjow shouted back as he made it to the canopy with his father tagging along. He saw the grin on the young black-haired girls face and the nervous look Nel gave as he shrugged his shoulders. Nel watched Grimmjow walked up to one of the servants and speaking to them handing them a white envelope. The servant took the envelope nodded and headed in the direction of the castle. He came back to sit next to Nel.  
"What was that, Grimmy?" Nel inquired about the envelope.  
"What were you guys talking about earlier?" Grimmjow asked waiting for the girl's response and received none. "Exactly it's nothing," he answered for her.  
Nel crossed her arms as she held in a scream, Grimmjow grinned at his girlfriends need to get upset if everything wasn't going her way.  
"So which plushies did you guys get?" Orihime asked the newcomers.  
Jushiro sat near the group as he placed the plushies on the table, "A Ms. Matsumoto and Dr. Onahana plushie."  
"Aww look how adorable Retsu is," Orihime smiled as she picked up the plushie.  
"I'm guessing these plushies were your idea?" Grimmjow asked Rukia who eyed the blue-haired man.  
"Yes if you must know," she told him feeling a bit peeved.  
"I think it's adorable, Karin and I got Tatsuki and a mini Asshole." she wickedly grinned as she held the Grimmjow doll in front of him.  
"There's only one thing wrong with what you called that plushie and it ain't the word asshole," he grinned at her as Nel felt the heat rushing down her spine.  
"Why would mini be wrong? "Orihime asked as she took a moment to glance a blushing Nel and a grinning Grimmjow. "Nevermind," she blurted out feeling herself redden at embarrassing herself in front of everyone.  
"Looks like Princess caught on," Grimmjow laughed, causing Nel to roll her eyes.  
"Ichigo! Jinta-kun!" Orihime yelled to both when she spotted them, glad she received the little distraction to escape from her earlier embarrassment. She waved excitedly as both men came under the shade. Orihime hugged and kissed Ichigo before sitting together.  
"Look Ichigo, Rukia has a Renji plushie and I have an Ichigo. What did you guys get?" she smiled.  
"You forgot mini," Grimmjow chuckled.  
Ichigo ignoring the blue-haired asshole deciding to answer Orihime instead. "Yuzu and Toshiro," Ichigo held the Yuzu plushie up to Orihime as Jinta toss the Toshiro plushie to Karin.  
"You're Welcome," Jinta voiced grinning at Karin's blushing face. "What's up with you, you look worn out."  
"That's because Nel almost killed me," Karin said laying her chin on her hand with an exhausted expression. "We were running from the moment we left the beach until we came back, she did not want to stop," the younger girl pouted.  
"That's Nel-chan for you always full of energy," Jushiro smiled. "Her poor father had to have her run in circles to tire her out before finally putting her to bed."  
Everyone seemed to laugh at Jushiro's cute story of a younger Nel.  
Nel felt her boyfriend lean closer to her as he whispered into her ear, "I can think of other ways of tiring you out that doesn't involve you running in circles." She couldn't help but feel the heat rising all throughout her body and the faint blush developing on her face.  
"Don't worry Karin-chan, Nel's training regiment is very strenuous, but in the long run, it's very beneficial. Why do you think I have so much endurance," Orihime happily bragged.  
"Thanks, Orihime! I'll keep that in mind," Karin nervously said accepting the auburn-haired girl's advice.  
Jinta chuckled as he glanced over at the orange-haired man who seemed to avoid the awkward conversation. Jinta continued to stare at him with a grin when Ichigo finally becoming irritated said something.  
"What the hell do you want, Jinta?" Ichigo said irritated.  
"Aren't you going to say 'Thank You" to Nel?" Jinta asked sarcastically.  
Grimmjow and Nel glanced over at the redhead and orange-haired duo interested in the outcome.  
"Why do I need to say Thank you to her?" Ichigo questioned as his eyes glared.  
"Since her training has helped Orihime build stamina," Jinta chuckled receiving a few snickers and a loud chortle from the blue-haired individual.  
"How's that going for you, by the way, Ichigo?" Grimmjow said with his Chesire cat-like grin.  
Before Ichigo could answer, his auburn-haired fiancee took it upon herself to answer. "Well Ichigo is amazed at how I have enough energy to play games at the hospital, play around at the park, and have enough time for him at his apartment without getting tired, "she innocently giggled not noticing that her words held a different meaning to this particular group.  
"I bet he's fucking ecstatic," Grimmjow chuckled as Nel laughed along with a red hue.  
"Would you can it, Grimmjow," Ichigo growled. Before the conversation could get out of hand, the auburn-haired girl squealed out it that moment towards the newcomers approaching.  
"Ulqui-nii, Shuuhei-kun! She shouted getting both men's attention as they waved back to the smiling girl. Orihime noticed that little plushies they held in their hands.  
"Awwww a mini Ulqui-nii and Sora-nii. How adorable," she giggled as Ulquiorra sat by her, with Shuuhei grabbing a bottle of water and standing beside the group.  
"You did a good job capturing his expression Rukia, really spot-on," Shuuhei joked as Ulquiorra eyed his plushie and handed it to Orihime.  
"Byakuya hired the best tailors and seamstress, and they just copied the pictures I provided," Rukia said proudly.  
"You mean they didn't have pictures of this guy smiling?" Shuuhei poked fun again at the younger man's constant expressionless face.  
"That's not true Shuuhei-kun. Ulqui-nii does smile, It's just Rukia wasn't able to acquire a smiling one of him." Orihime pouted.  
"You should have had Tatsuki provide you with that, I'm sure he's able to give all smiles alone with her," Nel chimed in.  
"Seriously Nel, why would you even mention that,?" Shuuhei said peeved.  
"Did I say something wrong?" the green-haired girl said fanning ignorance as she placed her hand to cover her gasp. "I mean he does enjoy reading and doing homework."  
Shuuhei shook his head as he rolled his eyes, causing Grimmjow to laugh.  
"I enjoy reading too," Grimmjow began to say causing Shuuhei to glare.  
"Would you shut the fuck up Grimmjow," the spiky-haired man glared.  
"What was that book you showed me a few days ago Grimmy? Oh yeah Moby Dick," Nel moaned out, "It really got my heart racing."  
"You read Moby Dick too Grimmjow?" Orihime asked curiously.  
"Yeah Orihime, I'm sure Ichigo has read it as well."  
"ENOUGH! Fuck!" Ichigo yelled out causing his fiancee to glance his way worriedly.  
"Shit Ichigo! Just because you aren't a Herman Melville fan, you don't have to be a dick about it," Jinta cheekily said as the orange-haired man glared right back at him.  
"AHOY THERE!" they heard the familiar voice of the elder Kurosaki as Ichigo closed his eyes thinking how long before he'll explode with the irritation that was surrounding him.  
"Sora-nii! Papa-san!"Orihime waved at them.  
"Orihime would you please stop calling my father that," Ichigo groaned.  
"Oh hush now my boy! She can call me whatever she wants. Look what I have acquired Orihime," Isshin proudly said as he handed the auburn-haired girl the mini plushie of her.  
"Oh, It's me!" she clapped her hands in excitement, Isshin grinned proudly.  
"It is adorable, isn't it? Unfortunately, Sora is holding one that is not as cute, " he pointed towards Sora who sheepishly raised a Jinta plushie. Orihime took the red-headed replica from Sora's hands.  
"Papa-san don't be mean. It's just as adorable as Jinta-kun," Orihime explained causing the young red-head to blush.  
"Stop calling that plushie or me adorable, Orihime. It's...It's just not right." Jinta exclaimed as he began to blush.  
"You're lucky Orihime-chan was sweet enough to compliment you in high regard. You see Orihime-chan, you can't compliment feral ruffians like him," Isshin shot back to the ungrateful red-head.  
"Oh Papa-san, Jinta is just trying to convey to me that using the word adorable sounds... unmanly," the auburn-haired girl giggled before she fixed her mistake, " I'm sorry Jinta-kun it looks very handsome."  
Jinta became even more embarrassed as he whispered, "Thanks," as he headed to grab something to eat.  
"Handsome wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe that plushie," Isshin continued to poke fun.  
"Well, no one asked for your opinion old man," Jinta growled out, as he angrily plopped food onto his plate even sitting angrily beside Ichigo. Ignoring everyone as he began to chomp away on his food. "He even eats like a feral animal," Isshin whispered to Orihime but purposely saying it out loud for everyone to hear. Jinta's eye twitched as he paused his movements. After a few seconds of contemplating something he suddenly grinned and turned  
slightly to stare at the elder Kurosaki.  
"Keep spouting as much bullshit as you want old man, it ain't gonna change shit. Your daughter will still like this handsome feral ruffian," he said giving a toothy grin turning back to his plate. Isshin began to chuckle and stare at the redhead.  
"I'm hoping you don't want to have children in the future, I'd hate to see Yuzu upset when she finds her boyfriend missing a body part that requires you to have them," Isshin said with a smile on his face but the threat sent a shiver down the red head's spine.  
"Isshin-san would you leave Jinta-kun alone," Rukia said just when a set of newcomers arrived.  
"YooHoo! Did you all miss me?" Rangiku flirtingly yelled as she walked beside the white-haired man with an annoyed expression.  
Rangiku ran up to Shuuhei grabbing his face giving a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"MMMM, I missed you," she moaned out batting her eyes at him.  
Toshiro grabbed a napkin and filled it with ice and placed it on his head as he sat by Karin. He really hated the heat and needed to rest and cool off.  
"Your girlfriend is crazy," he blurted out causing Shuuhei to glance at the busty blonde as she shrugged innocently.  
"He's a boy so wound up he can't take an innocent joke from a beautiful girl, " she winked at Toshiro who rolled his eyes.  
"Innocent?" Shuuhei grinned grabbing the girl closer.  
"Don't you believe me Shuuhei?" she purred in his ear.  
"No," he whispered back moving his hands to grab her bottom making her giggle.  
"You're both crazy," Toshiro whispered looking away from the public affection.  
"Crazy... in love," Rangiku giggled, "Here Nel, thought you might want to hold on to daddy." She tossed the Shunsui plushie to Nel who smiled setting it near the Grimmjow one.  
"Where's the other one?" Shuuhei looked to his girlfriend than to Toshiro who just shrugged.  
"It's well hidden, Care to search me?" She gave him a heated stare. Grinning the dark haired man grinned searching her as his hands moved suggestively along her curves. He finally glanced between her breasts to see a tuff of something black peeking out. Glancing up at her as she gave him a wink, using his fingers to pull the Shuuhei plushie from between her mounds.  
"I couldn't think of a more perfect place to keep him safe," she sweetly giggled licking her bottom lip.  
"I think we need to cool off the little guy," he smirked lifting the blonde over his shoulder.  
"You sure it's him that needs cooling off?" She shrieked as he patted her bottom heading towards the ocean's shores. Rangiku giggling as she held onto her boyfriend's shoulder as he walked against the waves.  
Toshiro shook his head in annoyance as Karin blushed to watch the two swim even deeper into the ocean's waters.  
"I guess we can give her this later," Jushiro smirked at the two lovers as he was referring to the Rangiku plushie.  
"One thing you have to understand about Rangiku is that she's very flirtatious getting a kick out of making a male ... or female very uncomfortable with her comments... and mannerisms. She quite the character but a dear friend who is smart, great listener, and loyal," Sora explained out loud directing most of his comments towards the white-haired boy.  
"What's wrong Toshiro? Rangiku's crude jokes too much for you to handle? You don't seem green, like this bastard who blushes as red as his damn hair whenever a pretty thing compliments him, " Grimmjow stated referring to Jinta who continued to stuff his face, who also scowled being none too thrilled being mentioned again.  
'Green?" Jushiro asked curiously, not up to date with this generations terms.  
Grimmjow feeling awkward having to explain the slang term to his dad.  
"Fuck sake! It means to be inexperienced. Little Toshiro is just prudish in public but he knows where to stick his hot dog, unlike Jinta who doesn't even know what hole to stick it in," the electric blue-haired man jokingly laughed seeing their pissed off expressions.  
"I can stick my foot in your god damn mouth you fucking prick," Jinta shoved his plate away furiously staring into arrogant blue ones.  
"I also don't think its anyone's business about someone's experience or lack of," Karin intervened eyeing the blue-haired man who grinned at her.  
"Why are you even in this conversation you're as green as they come."  
Karin's eyes widen as she furiously stared at him biting her lip.  
"Your a blunt asshole who doesn't know when to close his vulgar mouth, " Toshiro said standing up leaning close to the object of his anger.  
'Karin's right, its nobody business about my personal life," Toshiro's soft blue eyes glaring into hard amused ones.  
"You're right about me being an asshole with a vulgar mouth. But I wasn't blunt enough. Cause if I was blunt I would have said maybe you should also take another swim to cool off your fucking attitude since that's the only way you're going to get your dick wet."  
"Grimmjow!" Nel shouted punching his arm, upset about his comment.  
Karin embarrassed beyond words looked elsewhere as Toshiro glared even more. Before Ichigo could say anything already annoyed with this conversation his father began to talk calmly.  
"My Jushiro, even if I didn't know he was your son I'd think he was raised by animals. But even animals have a sense to not go any further into danger," Isshin said with a grin never taking his eyes off the blue haired man.  
Grimmjow continued to eye Isshin, "Is that some sort of threat?"  
"No Grimmjow! Just a warning, You would refrain from mentioning my daughters in that vulgar mouth of yours. I'm not afraid to give you the ass whooping your grandfather or father fail to do," he chuckled.  
Grimmjow's grin began to fade not liking the tension between the elder Kurosaki and him.  
"Is that right?" he said leaning closer to a grinning Isshin who kept his eyes intently on him. "What's wrong Isshin? Afraid you're daughters will grow to have daddy issues?" He chuckled but instantly felt something quickly move in front of him. He found his father grabbing the hand of Isshin that was close to hitting his neck.  
"How about that drink Isshin-san?" Jushiro said as he hid the struggle he was enduring from holding the elder Kurosaki's arm with a smile.  
"You read my mind, Jushiro," as Isshin jokingly patted the white-haired man on the back as both their hands went back to their sides. Both leaving to head to the bar, Grimmjow turned to glance at the duo, his expression one of shock. He didn't even see Isshin's movements, touching the side of his neck as he swallowed hard feeling a hint of pain.  
At that moment no one seemed to say anything until they heard the voice of the sweet Kurosaki twin.  
"Karin! Ichi-nii!" everyone turned to see a smiling Yuzu who was receiving a piggie back ride from the tall red-haired man.  
"Hime-nii! Jinta-kun!" she yelled waving as she laughed.  
"Would you stop yelling near my ear and stay still unless you want to fall off," Renji growled as he tugged her closer to the group.  
"Sorry Renji-kun," she shyly said as she settled down until they got closer., he bent down close to an empty seat by Jinta. Yuzu slowly got off Renji's back to limp to the seat.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Jinta asked eyeing his girlfriend who winced while sitting down. Ichigo was about to ask before the young red-head decided to question first.  
"Well, I thought I could be able to walk down the mountain. I was walking too fast trying to prove myself to Renji-kun I could do it. I didn't listen to him telling me to be careful," she pouted glancing down at her injury.  
Jinta shook his head in disappointment as he laughed, "Idiot! You're so stubborn, Yuzu. If that was me I would have hauled your ass before you got hurt," he smirked receiving a glare from his petite girlfriend.  
"Granted she's stubborn but she's a tough cookie. She made it 75% of the way down the mountain before it happened. Question is. Why the hell would you put your damn brother's plushie at the highest peak?" Renji yelled at Rukia, as he threw the Byakuya plushie on the table near her.  
"Because Nii-sama deserves the highest praise," Rukia proudly exclaimed annoyed she even had to explain herself as her fiancee rolled his eyes.  
"But now Yuzu is hurt," Renji pointed out, causing the violet-eyed woman to feel a bit guilty. Yuzu sensing her distress immediately put her two cents in.  
"Oh don't feel bad Rukia-," Yuzu stated before being interrupted by her boyfriend.  
"Yeah Rukia, if Yuzu wasn't so stubborn she'd be fine." Jinta finished.  
Yuzu glared at the red-head again, who kissed her nose causing her to blush and forget why she was upset in the first place.  
Renji looked around still seeing others missing from the group as he spotted his blue-haired friend who was oddly silent.  
"Hmm, this is odd, Grimmjow quiet? What's wrong the hike too much for ya?"  
Grimmjow glared at his friend and turned away avoiding the question.  
"It's because my father had a talk with his ass," Ichigo intervened, " Scared the shit out of him too," he added arrogantly.  
"Fuck you Ichigo! I ain't scared of shit. Keep running your fucking mouth."  
"Or what? My dad got in the way of what I was gonna do to you. Because you don't know when to keep your mouth closed," the orange-haired said already peeved at the whole ordeal.  
"You upset Isshin? You're a fucking dumbass Grimmjow. What the fuck did you say?" Renji asked his curiosity already peeked.  
"He was saying shit about his daughters," Jinta spouted off keeping his eyes on Yuzu.  
Renji pushed Grimmjow who also pushed back.  
"That was very stupid you dumb shit. You need to calm down Grimmjow. I won't take any more shit. It's my wedding celebration. Didn't I fucking ask you to behave?" Renji was yelling heatedly as Grimmjow silently nodded.  
"So are you going to relax for the millionth fucking time?" Renji eyed his blue-haired friend.  
"Define how relaxed?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically.  
"Grimmjow I'm serious!" he yelled fully upset with his shit.  
"Alright Fuck!" the blue-haired yelled.  
"Alright good!" Renji sighed as he sat near Rukia giving her a much-needed kiss.  
"I put up with him because he's your friend," Rukia chided.  
"Thank you and I love you for that," Renji kissed her again squeezing her around the waist.  
"Who's missing?" Renji said inquiring about the ones they were waiting on.  
"Retsu and Byakuya and then Tatsuki and my father," Nel answered as she continued, " Tatsuki is probably not here yet because dear old dad is probably lying under a shade ..drunk," she huffed clearly irritated.  
"Retsu works out but she's not much of an outdoorsy kind of girl." Sora decided to add as others nodded regarding the cause of their delay.  
"Told you he was drunk," Nel shouted glancing at the newcomers. Everyone saw what she was glancing at seeing Tatsuki and Byakuya were holding Shunsui by the arms as he sang and laughed, unable to keep his walk steady.  
"Nel-chan!" Shunsui gleefully yelled as the young green-haired girl ignored him. Retsu followed close behind the three seeming exhausted and worried.  
"Nel-chan!" he yelled again, causing Jushiro to take notice as he excused himself from Isshin's company to meet his drunken friend. He relieved Tatsuki from her burden of lugging the old man.  
"Old friend, I think you need to have a rest," Jushiro stated as Byakuya and he laid him down on a long beach chair.  
"Where is Nel-chan, Jushiro?" Shunsui asked but he was lying down with his eyes closed.  
"I'm afraid she's not in the mood, you've upset her by making a fool of yourself in front of her friends, " Jushiro answered the man who laid with his eyes closed.  
"Awww Nel-chan has such sweet adorable friends. I just wanted to let her know I had a great time with Tatsuki-chan," he grumbled peeved that he couldn't tell her this face to face.  
"She probably heard you Shunsui, just rest my friend," Jushiro explained leaving the kimono wearing friend to rest under the shade. Nel already frustrated glared at her father then at her Uncle.  
"Make sure you take away the flask that is hidden in his clothes," the green haired girl stated annoyed. Jushiro turned around to retrieve it much to his friend's disappointment. After retrieving the flask he looked again to his goddaughter to receive a scowl. "The other two!" she growled out.

"Come now, Nel-chan!" she heard her father whine as he gathered the other flasks.  
"Don't Nel-chan me. Just go to sleep you old fool," she said grabbing the flasks from her uncle to throw them violently in the wastebaskets.  
Jushiro seemed to be used to the girl's outburst as he left it alone, so she could simmer her temper and his friend sleep off the alcohol.  
"Oh, Nii-sama! Are you alright?" Rukia asked feeling guilty her brother had to endure such hardship.  
"I'm quite alright, Rukia-chan! We only ran into each other a short distance away." Byakuya specified as he received a bottle of water and a wet towel from the servants at Rukia's request.  
"Where the hell is my wet towel and water bottle? I walked a damn mountain!" Renji stated feeling somewhat jealous of his soon to be brother-in-law's attention.  
"Oh calm down, Renji," Rukia said making sure her brother was alright.  
"I'm fine Rukia," Byakuya said causing her sister to sigh with relief.  
Tatsuki threw a mini Toshiro to Karin who blushed and a mini Jushiro to Grimmjow who looked at her like she had three heads.  
"Why the fuck do I need this?" Grimmjow expressed his displeasure.  
"I'll take it," Nel grabbed it from him as she threw a mini Tasuki plushie to her friend.  
Byakuya handed at that moment to Renji a mini Rukia plushie as Retsu handed Nel a mini version of her.  
"Have you ever seen anything so cute in your life?" she showed Grimmjow who shrugged, " It even has my cute smirk," Nel fawned over her plushie squeezing all the ones she acquired tightly.  
Jushiro handed Retsu her plushie as she squealed and even screamed more when Orihime gave her a plushie Sora.  
Tatsuki sat next to her boyfriend as she eyed the plushie that she placed near the Ulquiorra plushie on the table. She began to smile as Ulquiorra glanced in her direction watching her smile, causing him to give a slight grin. Orihime seeming to be the only one to see this cute interaction smiled but kept the exchange to herself.  
"Where's my brother and Rangiku?" Tatsuki looked around as she asked.  
Ulquiorra pointed in the direction of the water, "Cooling off," he answered her in a monotone voice.  
Tatsuki glanced at the ocean as she saw the couple deep in the ocean kissing each other and seeming to not keep their hands off each other.  
"Of course," she jested as she shook her head.  
"So ... Thank you guys again! Everyone will receive a card in the amount of $600,000.00 yen (5,000+ US dollars) as a gift for your participation." Some mouths were opened ajar who weren't used to receiving cash in that amount.  
"The winners get a unique one of kind kimono made from our finest kimono makers," Rukia explained.  
"Do we get to choose the color of the kimono?" Nel asked excitedly about getting a one of kind creation.  
"Of course!" Rukia smiled at both girls who were ecstatic at the prospect.  
"I hope this game was fun and that some of you got to know each other better," Rukia said feeling overwhelmed with happiness at having her friends and family enjoying themselves.  
"So who's up for soccer?" Nel gushed out excited at winning.  
Orihime along with Tatsuki yelled out in excitement as Karin and Yuzu groaned with one being exhausted and the other unable to walk.  
"Fine we can postpone it for another day," Nel chuckled as she hugged Karin, "I know it's your favorite sport and I wouldn't want you to miss out." She said winking at the girl.  
"Thanks, Nel!" Karin smiled.  
Everyone who was tired rested at the beach as others continued to swim and have fun. The day began to close as the sky began to darken in the distance. The guests began to head back to their rooms after a long day. Rukia and Renji were the only ones left making sure the set up at the beach was clear. They decided to leave the tent and chairs out in case anyone else wanted to use them for another day at the beach. She notified her employees to give her guest anything they wanted if they happened to venture out here again. They nodded and departed when everything was cleared out and food put away.  
Rukia and Renji walking hand in hand at the beach making their way back to the castle.  
"Only 4 more days until we're married," Rukia gushed as she leaned against his arm. He remained quiet for a bit as he stopped, causing Rukia to glance up at his abrupt pause. With a determined look, he picked her up bridal style causing her to gasp being caught off guard.  
'Renji!" she yelped.  
He continued to walk in the other direction, glancing around at his surroundings, searching for something.  
"Where are you going Renji?" She saw him grin as he found a beach bungalow with straw mats that covered the sand with assorted pillows inside. He grabbed clean towels on a nearby table and placed it on the mat. Rukia blushed as she had a feeling what her fiancee was going with this but asked anyway.  
'W...What is that f.. for?" she nervously asked receiving a grin with a heated stare.  
"Rukia, you have no idea how bad I want you right now and the distance to our room is too fucking far."  
He began kissing her lying her down as he untied the curtains on the sides of the entrance. The curtains descended covering them in complete darkness.  
"R...Renji its too dark to see."  
She heard him chuckle causing her to moisten between her legs as he spoke between kisses.  
"I don't need the light, Rukia"  
"Oh, Renji!" Rukia moaned out feeling his harden length hit between her thighs.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought. Your words are always welcomed. I hope I'm able to get the ideas I want for this story on paper or on word.**


	23. Chapter 23

It's me again, Don't get use to this. lol I was able to have a little bit of time to write and I'm happy with it. Before you read on, I seriously want to warn you, yes there are lemons, but that's not what I'm warning you about. I have mentioned before in the past how I used to work at a mental health facility and mental health issues is something that's interested me, its the reason why I love Bleach. I wanted to explore something for a character, at first I didn't want to put it in this story, afraid some people would be put off, but it was bothering me, but a year has gone by and I can't let it go. Please don't hate me. This chapter is going to be angsty, sad, and adorable. Well, I think. Please enjoy reading this chapter and letting me know what you think.

* * *

Sora laid on top of his fiancee after their lovemaking to stare into her gorgeous dark brown eyes.  
"And here I thought you were exhausted from the beach," Sora grinned as he kissed her lovingly.  
Retsu returned his kiss with a soft giggle as she threaded her fingers into his silky black strands, "Mmmm... I was tired until you decided on foreplay."  
"What can I say, seeing you in that revealing bathing suit hot and flushed in the sun. It was hard not to think about naughty things, Dr. Unohana," the dark-haired Inoue said giving soft kisses around her neck and collarbone.  
"How hard was it, Mr. Inoue?" she giggled, playfully teasing him as she felt his erection that was still inside her, begin to stir. Sora hungrily nipped and sucked her breasts lovingly the soft whimpers coming from her mouth.  
"I do have to say, what we did today was different," she moaned out as he stopped to look up at her curiously.  
"Did you ... not like it?" he asked her with a concerned look.  
"Oh, no Sora!" she kissed him easing his concerns away, "To be honest I've never had a guy be so content with seeing me pleasure myself."  
Sora watched her embarrassed expression as she looked down to avoid his stare, grabbing her chin to look into her bashful eyes, "You're beautiful Retsu, everything about you is gorgeous. Do you feel uncomfortable ... doing that?" Sora asked her as she nodded 'no', he sighed with relief.  
"I want to share everything with you, doing anything with you, because I love you. You're such a great man Sora. Even Mr. Kuchiki thinks so," she giggled as Sora looked at her with a raised brow.  
"What do you mean?" he asked her as he brushed his fingers along her long black strands.  
"Before you get upset, he did it with the best intentions," she said watching his expression growing serious.  
"Did he give you the talk?" he shook his head as he chuckled a little. "He usually talks it over with me before he goes ahead and does it. I tell him he's wrong and he proves me incorrect by revealing these women true intentions. I guess he skipped talking to me and went straight to asking you," he said continuing to stroke her hair.  
"He was very blunt about it, I admit I was a little offended but he did it because he was looking out for you. I meant what I said about you being a great man if you weren't then you wouldn't have so many friends by your side who care about you," she said as she kissed him. "Though he didn't have to go so far as to proposition me for sex."  
Sora's eyes widen as he looked at her face, stopping his ministrations, "He what?"  
She couldn't contain her laughter looking at his expression, "I'm sorry that was a fib, you are so gullible Sora," she poked his cheeks. Retsu watched his expression fall to disappointment as it quickly changed into a nervous smile. His grin turned to curiosity as he stared at her for a moment deep in thought as he continued to stroke her hair. She suddenly felt his soft erection change to a full-blown hard-on. He watched her eyes widen, her cheeks flushed red, as her mouth opened to moan softly.  
She felt her fiancee's body tense as her eyes closed and quickly felt him ungracefully lift himself out of the bed. "Sora?" she called out confused, watching his figure walk to the bathroom.  
"I just need to relieve myself, must be all that water I drank earlier," he laughed nervously once more, turning on the bathroom light and closing the door.  
"Oh..Okay," she shouted out, not sure if he heard her through the door. She laid in the bed contemplating if she said or did something wrong. Waiting on the bed for a while, there was nothing but silence on the other side of the door. Becoming a little worried she tiptoed near and leaned her head to listen in.  
She could hear whispers of him berating himself and soft groans, "S...Sora, Are you okay?" There was silence for a few minutes as she brushed her fingers against the wooden frame.  
"I... I'm fine, I ... I just need to take a shower," he began to stutter as he heard him clumsily knock things over to turn the shower head on.  
"Is it okay if I join you?" she asked him holding her breath until he spoke.  
"S... Sure," he nervously said as she smiled before she opened the door.  
Sora was facing the shower with his back facing her, he slightly glanced in her direction as she came closer to him. He smiled giving her a sweet kiss on the lips as he entered the shower. She followed him close behind as she picked up the soap and started to lather his back.  
Sora's body stiffened to her touch before it relaxed, as she continued to wash his back. "If I did or said something wrong, you'd tell me, right?" she asked him her voice sounding hesitant. Sora could hear the worry in her voice as he sighed turning around to look at her. He grabbed the soap and began to wash her back pulling her closer into his arms.  
"You could never say or do anything wrong, Retsu," he whispered into her ear as she felt his hands massage her body.  
"It's just that... you seem upset," she raised her head to look into his eyes. He continued to stare at her for a moment before he glanced down at his hands that were covered with suds. When he didn't say anything she grabbed the soap from his hands once more starting to lather his chest.  
When he felt her lathered hands begin to descend down to wrap around his engorged length as he began to groan.  
"R..Retsu... please," he moaned out closing his eyes tightly as he gripped her shoulders.  
"Please Sora, talk to me," she kissed his lips as she continued to stroke trying to pry the information out from him, "Do you think about someone else?" the question came out as her heart ached and the tears began to fall. "Is it Byakuya?"  
She felt his fingers tighten on her shoulders as she felt his length pulse in her hands. She was hurting but she continued to pleasure him not wanting to let him go. "I... I don't care if you're attracted to the same... sex," she cried feeling his fingers dig into her skin.  
Sora forcefully kissed her as he lifted her up against the wall, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. She felt his cock thrust into her with such force she couldn't breathe.  
"Oh Fuck," she heard him yell out," I ...I'm not attracted ... to the... same sex," he groaned out as he thrust into her deeper.  
She felt confused and foolish at the same time after he answered her. She couldn't comprehend anything at the moment as he continued to enter into her deep and hard.  
"T...Then What?... What... is it?" she hollered out, Sora shook his head in frustration as his facial expression began to grimace.  
"I... I CAN'T!" He groaned loudly, finally releasing his warm cum into her. She continued to ride him with his help as she felt her release hugging him for support.  
"Please, I can't Retsu," he expressed to her, sensing the hurt in his tone that tore into her heart. He released her giving a soft kiss on her lips as he turned to wash. After he was done, he left the shower and exited the bathroom.  
She stood in the shower alone for a while as she held herself, feeling the cool sprays of water cascade down her body. Contemplating what to do next her heart told her to let it go and to not push him, but her mind was too curious to let it go. After washing herself she turned off the water. Grabbing a towel she exited the bathroom and found that he was lying on the bed. She wasn't sure if he was asleep because he was facing away from her, but she placed the towel on a chair and entered the covers.  
'Just let it go,' her mind told her. 'Just let it go, Retsu.' Her heart started to beat faster as she felt herself begin to panic. She sat up and looked at his back, she closed her eyes and sighed.  
"I ... I'm sorry, I can't be in a relationship surrounded by secrets, Sora. I can't do that again, my heart can't take that again," she felt the tears begin to fall. She watched his figure lie still for a while until it sat up facing the other direction away from her. The silence was killing her as the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat that was driving her crazy.  
"Say something," she yelled out, noticing her tone growing louder as she covered her mouth in surprise. "I'm sorry," she gasped out as she continued to cry.  
His head hanged low as he roughly rubbed the back of his head. He turned around to face her, reaching for her as he laid back with her in his arms. He began to soothe her by rubbing her back and silently shushing her to stop her crying.  
"I'm sorry for causing you pain, you don't deserve it. I was being selfish, I wanted to keep this to myself so I can be with you a bit longer. I'll understand if you repulsed by me, but before you say anything, just let me explain myself," he softly said still stroking her back. She nodded in agreement as her sniffles ceased.  
"You personally know that my past wasn't filled with happiness and rainbows, it was very bleak and dark. You were the only person that gave me hope besides Orihime. But before you came along it was hard, it was difficult to see if there was any point in continuing." He held her tighter as his breathing seemed to become more uneven as if he was afraid.  
"I was eleven when I accidentally walked in on one of my father's many porno productions. He was in a tight pinch so he decided to use the house for that day. I guess it ran long and he forgot that it was time for me to come back home from school or he probably didn't give a shit. In any event, my father felt it was my fault that I ruined a perfect scene with my presence. Of course, I was beaten but before he did he made me stay there. He made me watch telling me that if I looked away he was going make it worse for me."  
Retsu felt her heart clench as she couldn't speak only to hold on to him tighter as he continued.  
"That wasn't the only day I was subjected to watch, They were so random and I watched so many I lost count. When we became friends and became closer it was a huge reprieve from the hell I had to endure from that asshole. There were times when he'd forget about me but he'd pick days to remind me. When you wanted to become more than friends and then asked if we could be more intimate, I was afraid. Afraid of bringing you into my perverted life, but I was selfish and I wanted you. I deserved to be happy instead of being dealt with the life I was given." She watched as Sora began to sob using his backhand to cover the tears that were falling.

"Sora, I ... I'm so sorry you had to go through those things. I promise..." she began before he held her tightly and shook his head 'no.' "Don't ... Don't promise anything to me until you hear everything," his voice was just a whimper as he spoke.  
"He found out about us from my mother, he tried hurting me with words, telling me that you were a whore that didn't care about a piece of shit like me." Without words, she held him close conveying to him how much that statement was false.  
"He noticed that what he told me had no effect along with the beatings, he chose another tactic. His knowledge of us getting closer intimately he decided to tell me things." She felt his body fidget after taking short breaths to calm down.  
"He would taunt me, saying to 'invite the little whore so I can watch you have sex with different men and enjoy it.' I'd ignore him knowing full well he was wrong. That triggered something," he stopped and sensed he was being hesitant about continuing.  
"Retsu, I...please forgive me but I... I would get aroused thinking of you in that predicament. I hate myself for it. I still do because I still get aroused just thinking about another man... touching you," after his statement, he began to softly sob as the impact of his words hit her. She lifted herself to move his hands away and with a determined look she stared at him as she spoke, " Sora, it was cruel of your father to do the things he did to you. I want you to understand that nothing is wrong with you. It's called cuckoldry. Believe it or not but many men fantasize about their wives and girlfriends having sex with other men, " she smiled at him as she whipped the last of his tears. He suddenly rose to move away from her leaning against the headboard. He continued to avoid her until she made to reach for him he softly grabbed her wrist closing his eyes as if in pain.  
"I know the term. I also know that some couples go so far as making it a reality," he said, she realized what he meant as she felt her heart stop for a moment. "I'm content with fantasizing I've always had."  
"So what's wrong Sora, you seem afraid," she asked, he let go of her wrists, sighing as he glanced at her.  
"I'm scared that I'm feeding something inside that will only get worse as I continue to enable it."  
He watched his fiancee lean closer to him hearing his heart beating erratically with fear.  
"Then we will deal with it when the time comes, I'll be here for you. Just like we got through with me not being able to have children. We'll be able to-"  
She suddenly felt him grab her arms forcing her to look up to stare at him, looking into pained eyes.  
"Are you seriously comparing my issue to you not being able to have children? Retsu, it's not your fault, you didn't ask to have cancer, you didn't ask to have your ovaries removed," he stared at her longingly as she touched the side of his face that was still wet from tears.  
"And you think your childhood was your fault? That your father wasn't a sick man. Is that your fault?" she asked him, watching his expression change from anger to hopelessness. He remained silent just staring at her afraid to say anything.  
"Your fantasies, is it only me with other men or do you think about sleeping with other women?" She studied his face at her question, it seemed to burdened him with stress and she felt the guilt for asking the question. Her past fears with her ex-began to take root prompting her to ask in the first place.  
"It's only you that I think about, I understand your fears with the way your ex-fiancee treated you. It's not me looking for an excuse to sleep with others like a sex addict. It's seeing you pleasured that causes me ...," he never finished, his posture showing that he became uncomfortable, he started to rise up searching for his clothing.  
"W ... Where are you going?" Retsu asked afraid of his answer.  
"I... I don't know," he truthfully answered putting on his briefs, "I think it's better if I go to my room."  
Her heart dropped to her stomach at the implication his statement meant. Before he could reach for his shirt, she grabbed and kissed him with as much strength as she could muster. At first, she sensed his shock at her forcefulness as he accepted exploring her mouth with his tongue.  
"I love you, Sora Inoue. Please don't leave, "she hugged him afraid of letting him go as she felt the tears she was holding back starting to form. Sora took the woman in his arms never releasing the kiss as they laid back on the bed together. No words were said as they continued to kiss and hold each other in their arms.

 **Hot Springs - Day4**

* * *

Nel continued her morning run, the sun's rays start to peek through the horizon. Usually, her runs were filled with enjoyment but she was too angry at Grimmjow. He was supposed to be by her side but he never came to bed last night. It didn't help that she was extremely horny and having to use her fingers for release. Why should she have to do that when she had a damn boyfriend? She had an inkling where he'd been since yesterday night. Looking at the signs she found the gym and walked in without a care in the world.  
Grimmjow was bench pressing heavy weights when she walked in, he knew it was her without even having to look. After 10 sets of 10, he placed the weights safely away from him as he raised up to head in the direction of the dumbbells. Picking up a 50 lbs weight in one arm he began to curl inward in the direction of his body.  
"So is this going to be a common thing, whenever you're upset you're going to hide out in the gym?" she asked as she stretched her arms shrugging the cramp in her back. The blue-haired man continued to stay silent as he moved the weight to the other arm. Her blood boiled at being flat out ignored, she said what was on her mind.  
"Fine then I'll leave you alone to wallow in your world of self-importance, I have to go to my room and make sure my fucking vibrator has batteries," she yelled out as she stomped out of the gym.  
After his last set, he put the dumbbells away as he chuckled at his girlfriend. He knew she'd be pissed off, but this was the only way to clear his mind from all the shit that was messing with his head. He headed to his room and found that his door was already slightly ajar. When he walked in to close the door behind him, he found Nel standing outside the room's balcony.  
She heard him come in not expecting him to come in so soon. Deciding not to look at him, giving him the same treatment he had given her.  
"If you came in here seeking for batteries, I'm fresh out of them. I heard vibrators still provide stimulation without the vibrating," he chuckled pulling off his tank to whip the sweat from his chest.  
He watched her try to sneak a peek to glance behind her but instantly turned when she noticed he was watching. Grimmjow walked behind his girlfriend who continued to stare at the waves as the sun continued to rise.  
"Unless you wanted something more filling," he whispered in her ear causing her to clench her legs together. Frustrated she pushed him away leaving him outside as she went back into his room.  
"What exactly am I looking for Grimmjow that's filling? I mean all day yesterday you repeatedly whispered to me all the things you wanted to do to me. Oh, that's right you rather play with your dumbbells than with me," she grilled him crossing her arms as she sat down on his bed.

Sighing he walked into his room from the balcony bending in front of her as he grasped her hips. He began kissing and licking her neck. Closing her eyes she kept herself from moaning, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that she was enjoying this.  
"I hate to burst your bubble Grimmy but," she made eye contact with him as she grinned, "You're not even making me wet." She laughed hysterically when he pushed her onto the bed irritated as he climbed on top of her. He continued to kiss her neck as his hands began to fondle her breasts.  
She tried to look around the room for anything to distract her when she spotted the white envelope with his name written in calligraphy.  
"Grimmjow..." she tried pushing him away.  
"mmm?" he grunted continuing his ministrations.  
"What's that envelope," she asked as she felt her boyfriend abruptly stop.  
"It's from my mother," he stated like nothing as he continued to kiss her again.  
"Wait, your mother?" she pushed him away further sitting up on the bed to stare at him dumbfounded.  
"Fucking Hell, Nel! You're bitching to me about being fucking horny now you want to stop?" he yelled, frustratedly rubbing his hair.  
"I know but ... Is that why you're upset, did it say something to upset you?"  
"I haven't read it yet," he got up from the bed to get a drink.  
"What? Grimmy, why not?" she asked not understanding why he didn't want to read a letter from his mother. She noticed he reverted back to being silent when she walked to the table that held the letter. She brushed her fingers at the beautiful calligraphy as she smiled. "My mother didn't get a chance to say her last goodbyes, sometimes I'd imagine what she would say to me, but it would always come out silly," she laughed looking up to him not even realizing he was near her. She felt his finger whip away a tear that she didn't even realize she had.  
"Read it?" he whispered as he watched her eyes widen in shock.  
"What? I couldn't ... that's something personal," she said feeling his hands still holding the side of her face.  
"I can't," he said turning from her to retrieve another drink. She watched him head to the bar trying to grasp the words he said. He said he couldn't read the letter showing a vulnerable side of him. Deep down she sensed he was afraid of what the letter contained. Flattered that he'd trust her with something so personal. She nodded her head, grabbing the letter as she sat on the bed near Grimmjow. The paper seemed to feel heavy in her hands, with a heavy sigh she began to read:

 _To my son, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Ukitake,_  
 _As I'm writing, your small form is right beside me, you're not even a week old and I can already tell you're going to be a heartbreaker. As you're reading this I'm no longer living in this world and you're already a man in your own right. I'm sorry my body wasn't strong enough to personally be in your life but it was beyond my control. I guess there's no use in apologizing, the doctors say I don't have long. In my stead I entrust you to a man, Jushiro Ukitake, you will come to know as the man who is your father. With the energy I have left I'm making preparations to ask father to give Mr. Ukitake the resources to raise you. Even if my Father, being the stubborn man that he is, neglects to give you your inheritance, Jushiro is smart enough to provide for you. Your Father is a great man, it only pains me that I couldn't have the courage to tell him how much I loved him. You have to understand that I left a man I loved to be with a Father that needed me more. Your grandfather is strict but deep down he has a heart, he was just too afraid to show it, being taught as a young age that it was a weakness and only lead to his downfall. It's bullshit! It would only lead you to a path of loneliness._  
 _Grimmjow whatever you do, don't let grandfather push you into something you're not, fight him it's the only thing he understands. I pray that his stubbornness doesn't cause you much pain and I hope Jushiro is there to help you at your lowest. There are too many mistakes in the past that I can't change, but I don't regret having you. You caused me to lose my father's respect and title, but I found that life became much simpler for me. Those years with your father and Shunsui were the happiest years of my life. Believe me when I say I don't regret it and if I could do it all over again I wouldn't change it. Jushiro, I love that man so much that it's hard to breathe. That man is so well-mannered and prudish it's hard to believe how fucking incredible he is in bed. Oh sorry, maybe a mother shouldn't say those things. Grab what you love and don't ever let it go and fuck those who look down upon you. I hope that this letter is given to you when you're eighteen, with my fiery personality and your father's determination you're probably a force to be reckoned with. Just use a condom okay. I only just recently met you, watching you as you sleep, your wild blue hair clinging to that little head of yours, those gorgeous blue eyes you just recently opened. I want to hate myself but you're eyes tell me a different story, you're eyes tell me you've already accepted me. I love you more than life itself._  
 _Love,_  
 _Kiyoko Jaegerjaquez Ukitake_  
 _P.S. If someone ever calls you a bastard you punch them right in the fucking mouth and tell them that you're mother gave her consent._

Nel already in tears as Grimmjow places the letter and his empty cup on the table. He watches his girlfriend try to contain the tears that are starting to cascade down her beautiful face.  
"I'm sorry," she began to laugh, "you're mother sounds like a firecracker," she giggles, suddenly her laughter turns back to sobs as she covers her face. "I'm sorry I can't seem to stop crying."  
Grimmjow pulls her hands away from her face as he begins to kiss her, his weight pushing her back causes her to lay on the bed. He could taste the salt of her tears on her lips as he licks and prods her mouth to open with his tongue. Her moans replacing her sobs as the tears cease to fall. Wasting no time he pulls her sports bra down to reveal both her breasts exposing her taut nipples. His mouth starts to suckle her right as his hand coddles the left.  
Being a couple of days without his touch she could already feel her body concede in defeat. She couldn't control the heat that was building throughout her body as he tweaks her hardened nipples.  
With a final pinch, he leaves her sensitive breasts unattended, feeling his hand descend to her tight leggings as his mouth finds her lips once more. She feels his grin in his kisses as he slides his hand into her most private area knowing he would find her pantiless. He also finds her to be soaking wet as he chuckles.  
"What was that bullshit about not getting you wet?" his husky voice growls out. Stopping his kisses to glance at her tear-stained face that has a smug grin.  
"Don't flatter yourself, I was thinking of the porn video I watched on my phone last night. The things that one guy did with his tongue, " She bluffed knowing full well last night she was thinking about that arrogant asshole on top of her, she couldn't help but grin at his expression turning sour.  
His fingers start to play with her clit, as he continues to look at her with a serious look. Deciding to use his middle finger to enter her core, watching her close her eyes to moan. "Still thinking about that guy's tongue?" he says shoving it deeper causing her to squirm.  
"Mmmm No!... I mean yes," she glances at him to find him grinning at her mistake. How can she think of anything else right now with his gorgeous features and his thick finger continuing to assault her between her thighs?  
"So ...since you're thinking about his tongue you're content with me just -" he pauses for a moment, pushing two fingers in, pumping in and out faster as she whimpers out loud, "-using my fingers?"  
"Oh, Shit! I hate you Grimmy...mmmm," she moaned, feeling her body craving to have more of him. He begins to have that seductive boyish laugh she loves, only to deny her what she wants when he pulls his fingers out of her. Her temper from earlier seems to return ready to lash out at him for stopping what he started. When she looks up at him, he's still lying beside her lightly brushing his fingers against her hips just staring at her.  
"Grimmy?" she looks at him concerned, but he remains completely silent.  
He begins to slide off her leggings gently, then helping her to remove her sports bra as she becomes completely exposed. His stare makes her shiver as he begins to remove his workout shorts. Feeling a bit vulnerable as he  
opens her thighs wider, aligning himself between her legs.  
Slowly entering her moist core she could hear his strained grunt as she clenches at the intrusion. She feels her hair lightly pulled back by him, giving her a searing kiss as he thrusts into her with slow ease. He slowed his pace, even more, to get a good look at her as he came up for air from kissing her to stare at her once more. Her cheeks blushed from embarrassment as his eyes bore into her.  
"What?" she nervously laughed. At that point, he looked away to glance at the table when her eyes followed his line of sight, it was staring at the letter. He paused to recover, noticing he had stopped completely still inside his girlfriend. He looked back at her to see her questioning gaze.  
Suddenly she is lifted up so that he could lie on the bed, with her perched on his length. Once again, continuing his gaze, he begins to speak after a few moments, "Maybe we were destined to be together or maybe some fucked up circumstances forced us to be in each other's arms. Frankly, I don't give a shit if it was destiny or bull shit but I know what I want and I want you Neliel. I don't give a fuck what people expect of me or what they want for my life. If its a life that you're not included in, then I don't want that route."  
She watched him pour out his heart the only way Grimmjow knew how to, and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. Tears once more began to form as she smiled. Place herself closer to him so she could place her face on his chest.  
"Oh Grimmy," she cried out, "I want you too," with happy tears she held him tight.  
She felt his hands grasp her hips as he began to move his hips once more, feeling his cock push in slowly.  
"It may take me some time to get used to the whole marriage thing. I may not completely accept it. But right now, I got the urge to fill your pussy with so much cum you're bound to get pregnant." He growled out as he began to thrust in deeper as the force caused her to become speechless. Pushing her to her side, he lifted one of her legs to wrap around his shoulder as he received better access to penetrate deeper.  
He watched her take every inch of him as she moaned and spoke gibberish. Feeling her let go as she clenched him with her soaking core.  
"Fuck Nel," he groaned out, he thought he could last longer but all this build he couldn't hold it in any longer. She felt his seed shoot into her, there was so much, some of it began to drip out of her. She could hear his heavy breathing as she held him close.  
"I...I fuckin love you, Neliel," he faintly whispered.  
Her body tensed at the words, believing it to be just a dream, but she knew what she heard. She began to cry once more as she held him tighter.  
"I love you too, Grimmy," she sighed.  
Feeling him harden again she began to giggle as she felt him kiss her neck.  
"I'm going to make you forget about that guy's tongue from your thoughts," he angrily said as he turned her around so she was facing the bed while he laid behind her. Keeping her legs shut as he opened her large ass cheeks apart shoving himself into her tight pussy hole. Holding her arms above her head, keeping her down on the mattress so she'll be unable to move.  
"Oh, Grimmy ... ," she was having difficulty talking from trying to accommodate his length, "I was lying ... Ohhh... I didn't ...even watch porn," she whimpered hearing his chuckle.  
"I know, you suck at bluffing."

* * *

Yuzu walked down the boat pier wearing a cute yellow floral romper to find no one there except for a 60-foot yacht docked. She sat down near a bench waiting patiently until she heard her boyfriend calling out to her. When she looked around she saw him emerge from the yacht.  
"Yuzu!" he said jumping off, landing on the pier to run out to her. "Look what Renji let me borrow," he yelled looking like a boy with a new toy.  
"Wow that's so great Jinta, but Ummm... How are you going to...," she began to ask.  
"Maneuver it? Oh, remember I told you about having a part-time job at the docks, well I had a lot of practice so I can manage," he grinned giving her a kiss on the lips.  
Smiling, Jinta placed his arm behind his girlfriend as they proceed to enter the yacht. It wasn't those colossal yachts she saw rich people owned that almost looked like a mini cruise liner. Not too small either, it was the right size, it had enough room to walk around with a deck in front of the boat to hang out, it also had couches. Below deck was a small kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. He helped her climb on board sitting her near the helm.  
"You stay here while I untie the rope so we can start heading out," he smiled at her as he sensed her nervousness," don't worry, we're going just far enough to enjoy our privacy." She nodded as he left, she waited patiently but started to feel the anxiety.  
"Stop being so silly Yuzu," she berated herself as she began to laugh at her silliness.  
"What's so funny?" she heard her boyfriend ask her, causing her to yelp. "Were you talking to yourself again?" he asked her curiously as he began to laugh.  
"I wasn't ... Oh shut up Jinta," she pouted as he sat next to her turning on the ignition and taking the wheel at the helm. He carefully pulled out and once he was away from the pier the yacht began to speed up. She began to laugh happily feeling the wind in her hair and the sun's rays warming her face.  
"Whoo Hoo," she yelled standing up from her seat feeling the anxiety leave her system. Jinta laughed watching her let loose, he began to ease the gas looking around to find that this was a safe distance.  
"I'm gonna stop right here," he said turning off the ignition, " I'll be back just going to drop the anchor or will just drift away. That won't be such a bad thing though," he grinned watching her blush, then left.  
Jinta let the anchor release, then swiftly proceeded back to his girlfriend. He guided her from the helm to the front deck that had blankets and seating pillows. He sat down as he held her hand guiding her to sit in front of him as she leaned back into his arms. It was a great view as the boat faced the island and the skies gave off it morning's oranges and reds.  
"This is probably our first real date," she giggled.  
"Yeah, now that I think about it you're probably right, with school and fights taking most of my time, we only hung out." he glumly said.  
"That's okay because this is absolutely breathtaking, no bad for a first date," she sighed closing her eyes, feeling the warmth from being held and the heat of the sun. "I wish time would stop so we could be in this nice cozy bubble forever."  
His chin rubbed her blonde strands as he held her tighter, "But then you'd start to miss your family."  
"That's right," she said furrowing her brows at the made-up dilemma she created.  
"Why are you even stressing about something that would never happen," Jinta shook his head.  
"I wasn't stressing about it, I was just thinking," she said turning her head to glare at him.  
"Of course you weren't," he said rolling his eyes, "Come on."  
He motioned for her to get up as she followed his instructions grabbing his hands as he lifted her up. They began to descend below the deck, she noticed two sets of dishes on a small table. As he took out a pan that held some food sliding tamagoyaki (pan-fried rolled omelet) on to each plate.  
"You cooked!" she smiled as she sat down while he pushed her chair in.  
"It's not much, I only cook a few things. I was taught by my grandmother," he said grabbing two rice bowls and placing one in front of Yuzu and then himself, "She said a good boy takes cares of himself and to not expect to rely on others all the time."  
Yuzu nodded as she grabbed the chopsticks and began to eat along with her boyfriend, " Mmmm this is good." He smiled watching his girlfriend eat by slowly shoving food into her mouth. They continued eating in silence until the food was gone, he began to gather the plates, when she began to object.  
"No, you cooked I wash the dishes," she said pushing him aside as she handled the dishes with perfect precision. He decided to stand by her side, drying the plates and putting them away. When they were done, he poured her a cup of tea and they sat at the table once more.  
'Is it hard seeing her," she began to ask feeling uncomfortable bringing up the subject, "when you watch your old fighting matches on video?"  
"No," he answered as he paused in sipping his cup knowing exactly who she was talking about, "Well, sometimes it's difficult because she's not here physically but on the videos when I see her excitement at watching me fight, the pain of losing her doesn't hurt as much."  
Yuzu nodded in understanding, "I remember bits and pieces of my mother but its very vague, watching the family videos is sometimes difficult to watch because she seems like a familiar stranger that I'm just getting to know all over again."  
"It's difficult to lose a parent," he said with a pained tone as he brushed his finger against her hands, then gripping it more affectionately.  
"It must be harder for you since you lost both," she looked up sadden.  
"Not really," he shrugged leaning back avoiding her stare, " I'm sorry, that sounded horrible," he sighed.  
"Oh no, Jinta." she said biting her lip, " Jeez, I'm sorry for bringing up this subject in the first place, I ruined the mood."  
He glanced over to see her expression turn into a pout, her eyes starting to form tears.  
"Oi! You didn't ruin anything," he stood up for a moment to bend on his knees in front of her holding her chin up to face him, "I like talking to you, even the stuff that is difficult to talk about. I find that ... it's easier to talk about it with you."  
"Really?" she smiled whipping the stray tears away as he lightly kissed her mouth.  
He nodded in agreement, "Losing my parents had been difficult but I was so young when I lost them its hard to know what to feel when I have no recollection of them. Come on, our date is not over," he smiled lifting her out from her seat as he rose up.  
She watched him walk to the end of the hall, opening the door to the bedroom for her to see. "We can watch a movie," he said pointing to the tv that was mounted on the ceiling. When he glanced behind him with a smile to look at her response, his expression instantly changed to worry as he saw her look uncomfortable. He looked at the bed and then at her as he hit his head for being so oblivious.  
"Fuck! I mean sorry Yuzu. It's not what it looks like. I wasn't trying to do something you didn't want to do. I mean I wasn't even thinking about that. I was just thinking about lying down and watching a movie." he was completely red and embarrassed as he avoided looking at her.  
At this point, she felt guilty for even having those perverted thoughts in her mind. She knew he was innocent in all of this, he was always the gentlemen, his grandmother raised him to be that way. Now her boyfriend thought she was thinking he had ulterior motives when she was the one with the naughty thoughts.  
"Jinta, don't worry I know it was just to watch a movie. We can watch it together," she smiled giving him a kiss and then climbing onto the bed. He watched her form sitting there waiting patiently for him. He swallowed, thinking how stupid it was for him to choose the bedroom of all places to watch a movie. He grabbed the remote and climbed on the bed lying next to her. As he laid on his back, Yuzu placed her head on his shoulder snuggling closer to him.  
He focused on choosing a movie by pressing the buttons on the remote instead he seemed distracted by her strawberry smell or her small body against him.  
"I... I have some movies s ...saved," he groaned noticing he was stuttering like a dumbass.  
"You can choose Jinta, I'll watch whatever you want to watch." she giggled wrapping her fingers around his hand. He decided to pick something safe and chose a comedy.  
"Oh, Love Actually! I never actually seen it but Karin says it was hilarious and I should watch it," Yuzu said excitedly.  
"Same here, Renji said it was good. Didn't peg him to like a romantic comedy," he chuckled as he pressed play.  
They laid in each other's arms enjoying the British comedy with a huge cast. It was a touching comedy showing different love stories.  
Jinta enjoyed Yuzu's laughter as he found himself laughing as well. Everything was going great until a particular scene appeared, that caused the couple to become uncomfortable. It was a story about two body doubles standing in for the main actors. The male and female were naked and appeared not to be physically having sex just pretending, they were awkwardly having a conversation as they filled in.  
Jinta let out a nervous laugh that startled Yuzu. He was going to kill Renji for recommending this movie. He glanced over to his girlfriend who was still watching the screen as she nervously bites her lip.  
'Of course, Karin would tell her to watch this' she told herself as she watched the interaction on screen. She could feel her boyfriend tense and when she glanced at him he was watching her with a concerned look. They didn't say anything as they stared at each, Yuzu smiled at him as she laid back once more to stare at the movie.  
Jinta felt some relief as the scene changed and she seemed to be okay with it. As the movie progressed they began to enjoy the cute moments, the silly predicaments some of the characters found themselves in, and some parts made Yuzu cry. Until the story came back to the body doubles once more, the two characters were comfortable in their own skin as the girl was at an angle that it looked like she was giving her partner a blow job. But once the director said cut, they would revert back to shyly chatting trying to get to know each other. If Jinta was watching this by himself he would have thought the whole thing was funny and ridiculous. Given the circumstance, he found himself in now with his girlfriend beside him made it a bit uneasy to enjoy.  
"Yuzu, we can shut it off if it's making you uncomfortable," he said still keeping his eyes on the screen afraid to see her reaction. He felt her head shake 'no', "It's okay Jinta, I... I want to f... finish the movie," she stuttered. Both continuing to watch the movie till it ended, and found that they actually enjoyed it. Jinta shut the television off as they just laid there as he began to thread his fingers into her blonde locks.  
"I liked the movie, my favorite part is about the widow who helps his young son try to attract the girl he was in love with, then finds love for himself. It was so adorable," she giggled causing Jinta to smile loving the sound of her laughter.  
"I enjoyed it too, I liked the two nerds who had no luck in finding love in England. Then go to America because a dumb rumor that American chicks dig their British accents, that shit was funny," he chuckled continuing to rub her head as she sighed.  
They were silent for a moment both trying to avoid that particular scene in the movie. Sensing the awkwardness, Yuzu decided to talk about the elephant in the room.  
She lifted herself as she leaned on her elbow peering down at her boyfriend. She watched his eyes widen and saw him nervously swallow, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"The scene with the body doubles... even though they were shy and he was a blubbering mess, they were comfortable being naked," she said feeling herself begin to blush as her boyfriend became red, "Do you think someday we'll be comfortable like t... that?"  
She watched him swallow again but when he tried to speak, nothing coherent came out.  
"I have an idea, we were okay with each other in our beachwear, maybe we could, umm," she said as he watched her play with his shirt, giving him a nervous smile, trying to articulate what to say, but her nervousness was not helping her.  
"You want us to undress to our underwear?" he said so low afraid if he talked any louder he might upset her.  
"Ummm, yeah," her cheeks gave a strawberry glow as she nervously smiled.  
"O... Okay," he agreed as her smile grew even bigger.  
"Let's go," she said suddenly jumping out of the bed starting to remove her romper.  
"Wait, ... Right now?" he shouted as she shot up from the bed facing her trying to look at her face instead of what she was doing, failing miserably.  
Of course! S... Shouldn't it be now instead of later," she slid her arms out as the clothing dropped to her naval revealing the cute light pink bra underneath. Jinta continued to stare, as the rest of her outfit fell to her feet showing her matching panties.  
He stood there transfixed staring at her pink undergarments that matched perfectly with her milky pink skin. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft cough, that his girlfriend nervously did to get his attention. Noticing that she was already down to the bare essentials and he stood there still in his red t-shirt and beige khakis.  
"Oh Right!" he quickly removed his t-shirt along with his tank. Not hesitating he began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his shorts. He began to remove them trying to kick them off and in his haste, he didn't realize he was falling until he hit the ground.  
"Fuck!" he yelled finally kicking his pants off.  
"Are you okay, Jinta-kun," she asked running over to him to assess if he had any injuries.  
"Nah, I'm fine," he glumly said feeling embarrassed as he sat down on the side of the bed kicking his clothes away in anger. She hesitated at first but then sat close to him. She couldn't contain the laughter anymore as she began to giggle. "I'm sorry," she snorted covering her mouth.  
Jinta glared at her then hung his head down feeling even more like an idiot.  
"Aww, Jinta-kun, " she grabbed his chin so he could face her, " I'm being so mean. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I'm sorry!" she apologized giving him a soft kiss on the lips, they continued to stare at one another, as Yuzu close the gap once again prolonging the kiss this time.  
He could feel her tongue shyly licking his lips, nervously trying to prod his mouth open. Giving her access he conceded as their tongues intertwined. Breaking the kiss, she giggled when the red-head started to kiss her neck. "That tickles," she mused but began to moan when she felt him suckle and nip at her.  
Her hands shyly explored his hard body, smoothing her hands onto his muscled arms and gliding her fingers onto his rock hard abs. They continued to kiss, his hands lightly rubbing her back and meekly touching her tiny waist. His hand began to move to her breasts then pause in thought as he moved away. Realizing his hesitation, she took the initiative grabbing his hands and placing them onto her chest. He tensed for a moment, only for his tongue to delve deeper into her mouth as his hand began to rub her perky mounds. His fingers feeling her nipple begin to harden he focused his touches there. Moaning into his mouth as his fingers started to pinch and caress the tip. Hearing the sounds that were coming from his girlfriend he decided to experiment by using both his hands as he began to fondle the other breast. She whimpered as he felt her fingers scratching his shoulders.  
"I ... I'm sorry," she wanted to apologize for causing him pain as he began to descend his face to her chest. Flicking his tongue on the hard sensitive nub of her breast. She moaned as he leaned her back, she clicked off the clasp that was located at the front of her bra, shrugging it off.  
Speechless and red he groaned in response, grabbing her breasts with his mouth giving both nipples his attention. As he suckled her, she could feel an uncomfortable urge between her thighs, all she could do was squeeze them together holding onto him. Something incredibly hard pressed against her leg, thinking it was his knee. She tried to shift from his weight then attempted to use her hands to push his knee someplace more comfortable. She reached out to find that it wasn't the body part she was expecting, with her hands touching his length she heard a deep groan. He paused feeling her hands touching his hard-on. Noticing that her hands were the cause of his reaction, she went a step further to go into his boxer briefs to touch skin.  
"Oh, Yuzu!" he mumbled closing his eyes, laying his head onto her chest as she began to stroke him.  
"Does it feel good, Jinta-kun?" she sweetly asked, feeling him move his hips with the timing of her strokes. He could only respond with a forced groan.  
"Wouldn't it feel better in my mouth?" she squeezed, causing him to gasp then bolt upright. He stood stock still as if he was nailed to the spot as he rubbed his head in frustration.  
"Jinta-kun?" she sat up covering her breasts with her arms feeling bashful, "Was it something I said?" she asked him with a concerned look. The bruising on her lips caused them to redden and the red love marks on her neck and breasts, caused his hard-on to swell.  
He closed his eyes trying to calm his aching length only to hear the movements of his girlfriend, then feeling her fingers on his waistband trying to slowly push it down. He grabbed her wrist preventing her. On her knees, she looked up to find him staring at her but saying nothing.  
"I want to do this," she said firmly still staring at him as his hands loosened. His briefs fell to give her a full view of his length, it was thick, long, and she could see pulsing veins. It was something she hadn't really seen up close. When Karin would try to show her dirty magazines or videos of guys penises, she would scream and shy away. Right now, she couldn't help but admire it, licking her lips as her mouth watered.  
Karin explained to her on how to give a blow job, only she was half listening to her twin sister. Plus, she said those things to only tease her. Oh, how now she wished she paid more attention. She began to grab hold of him with her hands, he seemed to like that as she stroked him. After finding a slow pace she was comfortable with, she came closer, peeking her tongue out to taste the tip of his cock. He said something incoherent but she knew he liked it as he clenched his fist tightly. Finding courage she licked around, then finally opened her mouth to take part of his length.  
"Oh, Fuck!" he moaned out grasping a nearby chair to steady himself. His moans encouraging her more as she widened her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth. He could feel her throaty moans causing him to release a little.  
The salty taste is something she's never tasted before but along with his smell, it caused the moistness between her legs to soak her panties even more.  
Jinta couldn't even think straight as she continued to stroke and swallow him whole. "Yuzu! If... you don't stop...I'm... going ... to cum," straining to speak as he held onto the chair causing it to strain under the pressure. Yuzu let his length go from her mouth, continuing to stroke him as she questioned him.  
"Why do you want me to stop? Are you not enjoying it?" she pouts, seeming upset not noticing her grasp began to tighten a little too hard. He surprised her by shooting himself onto her face, seeing it dripping down to her mouth and chest.  
"Ahhh!" she screamed as she let go of him and closed her eyes.  
For a moment everything was a blur in his world, coming out of his daze to see his girlfriend covered with his semen and the chair broken into pieces strewn across the floor.  
"Oh, Fuck! Shit! Yuzu, I'm sorry I didn't... I mean Shit ... I couldn't hold it in," he ran to get a towel from the bathroom splashing it with water and wiping her. He lifted her up to sit on the bed.  
"I wanted you to cum, mmm," she tasted some of the remnants of his semen that were still on her lips. Jinta watched her tongue lick what was left on her fingers. He whipped her clean groaning in the process.  
"Thanks, Jinta-kun," she whispered, sitting beside him as she laid her head on his chest.  
"Lay back," he tells her as she complies, looking at her with a serious look that causes shivers to run down her spine.  
"O... Okay!" she nervously says. She watches him look down at her panties as he slowly removes them from each leg at a time.  
"There soaked," he says feeling them in his hands before he tosses them to the floor.  
Mortified she yelps as she covers her face, 'You're embarrassing me."  
He chuckles finding her embarrassment to be endearing. He begins to spread her legs but finds her quickly placing her hands to cover her private area.  
"Don't Look," she pleads, her face extremely red. He doesn't go any further as he softly tickles her feet causing her to giggle.  
"I... I just wanted to make you... feel good," he said using his boyish charms, nervously glancing at her. He watches her nod for him to continue, placing her hands over her face again trying to hide. Looking at her wet slit causes his limp to stir as he bends down. The smell of strawberry makes him dizzy as he takes a whiff, loving how good she smells. He slowly licks between her finely trimmed blonde curls as she sighs. The sweet tangy taste is unbelievable as he widens her legs more to get a better angle. She moans as he hungrily eats her out, her hands leave her face as she reaches for his red-hair ruining his perfect combed back hairstyle. He uses one of his hands to fondle her sensitive nipples causing her to gasp.  
She's so wet, he uses his tongue to clean every crevice creating loud moans from his girlfriend.  
"Oh, Jinta," she yells feeling his tongue plunge deeper into her as she bucks and pulls his hair.  
"Mmm, you ... taste *slurp ..so fucking ... good," he tells her as she moves her hips against his tongue. "Strawberry... creme."  
She can't help but whimper as he continues to shove and lick with his tongue. Saying naughty things to her while he's fondling her breast isn't helping the heat that is building in the pit of her stomach. She tries to raise her hips, only to have him push her down and squeeze her breast tighter.  
What was this feeling? Sure she's touched herself, but she's climaxed before, Right? At that moment, she wasn't sure anymore. He wouldn't stop his assault, licking fast, then achingly slow, or softly sucking her sensitive nub. The feeling was overwhelming, she was trying to move away not sure of what she was feeling. It was great and scary at the same time. Suddenly her eyes rolled back releasing the build up as she yelled nonsense. She felt tears glistening down her cheeks and a wave of bliss causing her to smile. It felt like all her emotions were out of whack, why was she crying and laughing?  
He felt her begin to moan and shiver under him as he gave a final lick before releasing her.  
She slowly let go of his hair once she realized he was done, as she laid on her side closing her eyes and smiling. He laid beside her, kissing her head as he lightly stroked her beautiful blonde locks.  
"Mmm ... I just need to figure out where I am," she laughed, eyes still closed. Laughing at her as he continued to stroke her hair. After a few moments, he gently got off the bed heading in the direction of the bathroom. Lightly splashing water onto his face and gargling.  
She watched him freshen up a bit, feeling that her high leaving her. He was still walking around naked as he headed to a drawer to open it. Coming back with something in his hand. Noticing that her eyes opened, he gave her a smile as he laid beside her again. She looked at his hands to see a golden necklace as he placed it in her hands.  
It was an old vintage cameo, molded white glass that had the shape of flowers. She looked up at him wondering how he was able to acquire something so expensive judging by how old it was but still in good condition.  
Noticing her questioning gaze he spoke, "It was my grandmothers, passed down to her from her mother."  
Looking at the severity of what the jewelry meant, "I can't take this. This is a family heirloom."  
She watched his face change from happiness to sorrow as he hung his head, " Oh," he whispered," It's just that I... wanted to give you something to express how much you mean to me. It's not much but it's all that I have." he said glancing at her as he grinned nervously, " I guess you're right it's pretty stupid."  
"No Wait," she yelled stopping him from taking it away, " No, I'm an idiot. I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't love it. It's just that this is something special that was given to you by someone you cared deeply about, it just felt wrong of me to take something like that from you." she told him as the tears began to fall.  
"You're not really taking it away from me because you'll be with me," he expressed kissing her lips, "This way I have two of the things that are special to me together... forever," he smiled giving her a deeper kiss.  
She held the vintage cameo close to her heart as she cried and passionately kissed the man who was perfect in his own way.

* * *

If you got this far, you continued reading and you may have enjoyed this chapter and not send me hate mail. lol The reason I chose Sora, is because he had been in that life for 15 years with his asshole parents. I wanted to explore his mind a little, I felt that he was an honest person that had something he was hiding. I got this idea because I read a story about a similar situation about a husband who had this same issue, and he doesn't con his wife or trick her into it. He tells her the truth and as I'm reading it I feel so bad for this guy, because he physically hurts himself and tells her to leave because he's no good. In the end, she accepts him because she loves him. I know in reality I could never deal with that shit. lol! I'm am such a hyprocrite, but the story was so touching. I was trying to convey that or maybe I'm just bullshitting and I wanted to make an excuse for a threesome *hint*hint. lol

I also loved writing about GrimNel as always, also I'm pretty happy how Jinta and Yuzu interactions came out. I was having a difficult time because I wanted for them to do something sexual but I wasn't ready for them to go all the way yet. I think those two are just two adorable and sweet and I wanted to keep that, at least I hope I did. Thanks for reading until next time. =)


	24. Chapter 24

The words are flowing at the moment so I though I'd surprise you wonderful readers with another chapter. A lot of you were asking for Ichihime, and thanks for patiently waiting, I didn't forget them I love them too. What's funny with this chapter is it's the Kurosaki Family's turn, except I should of put Yuzu in this chapter instead of last chapter then it would honestly be the whole family, but Yuzu's story needed to be last chapter because she needed to be set apart. This chapter has a crack ship that is one of my guilty pleasures. Why? you'll see, all I can tell you is that the relationship is pure lust and friendship. Okay I'll stop please enjoy.

Oh, One more thing, I tried to put a jealous Ichigo in here, which was a little hard since they are technically on a secluded island but I did a little something I hope it's okay. lol Enjoy!

* * *

Orihime sat by herself in the dining hall, enjoying a late breakfast. It seemed everyone else came down to partake in the morning delicacies and were now enjoying their time around the island. She had been up all night enjoying her time with Ichigo, she smiled to her self as her body could still feel his hands all over her. It seemed her orange-haired fiancee had been extremely tired because she tried waking him up this morning with no such luck.

Beep*

She picked up her phone to see a text message from the man who constantly occupied her thoughts.  
 **'Where are you?'**  
 **'Looks like the sleepy head is awake,' she smiled to herself. I'm downstairs eating breakfast, join me for brunch. = )**  
She was about to place a muffin into her mouth when someone walked up to her. An employee who worked there, judging by the dark blue yukata he wore. He was quite handsome with dark black hair and piercing dark eyes.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, you seem to be enjoying yourself," he said with a platter of food.  
"Oh, you're not interrupting me, but..." before she could mention anything he decided to sit across from her.  
"Oh, Thanks! I'm on my break and I much rather spend it in front of a beautiful girl," he said with a charming smile.  
"Thanks, but if you don't mind, I'm already waiting for ..." she tried to speak to him politely once more only to be interrupted again.  
"I bet you have a pretty name too, What is it? Do you have a number?" he began to ask questions as he gazed at her in awe. He didn't get a chance to stay long when he was abruptly pulled from the seat by strong hands.  
"I can help you with answering your questions. Her name is 'Mind your damn business' and her number is '123- LEAVE,'" he growled out as the guy was pushed away by Ichigo.  
"I..I'm sorry," the guy quickly grabbed his tray of food and ran off in a hurry to another table much farther away.  
Orihime looking at the whole ordeal felt bad for the poor guy.  
"Ichigo, that was sort of rude, I was trying to tell him that I was waiting for you and I had a fiancee," she scrutinized him with a pout.  
"Yeah, I heard and he was so eager to listen," he grudgingly said knowing full well the guy was also eager to ogle his fiancee instead of listening to a word she had to say.  
"Well, if you just had given me a chance," she spoke a little upset, " I can take care of myself."  
"Yeah, like you did last time," he said the words and regretted it once they came out. He looked at his auburn-haired fiancee and his comment didn't seem to faze her as she looked down at her plate, pausing, seeming to find the right words.  
"Orihime...," he began to say kicking himself for being such an ass before she interrupted him.  
"That happened...because I was too distracted to see the warning signs and forgive me if I was unaware of how cruel Tsukishima was."  
"Orihime, I didn't mean to say it," he tried reaching out to her, only for her to get up from her table.  
"Excuse me, I've lost my appetite," she said starting to leave but paused to grab the muffin from her plate and then abruptly leaving.  
The whole thing would have been hilarious to him if he didn't feel so guilty. He watched her leave the dining area and couldn't help being filled with dread of losing her for his stupidity. He banged the table, scaring the man who tried to pick up Orihime in the first place and other employees around him before he ran after her.

He found her outside starting to walk down the path alone. As he got closer he could hear her soft sniffles as she nibbled her muffin. He had made her cry and he insides twisted into a knot, feeling like a piece of shit.  
"Orihime," he called out.  
She stopped but she didn't turn to acknowledge him, only focusing on eating her treat.  
"I thought you lost your appetite?" he chuckled nervously, hoping to get a laugh from her instead of the heartache he caused.  
"I was too upset to eat, but muffins usually cheer me up," she mumbled with food in her mouth.  
"Did it...cheer you up?" he curiously asked, turning her around, seeing her stuffed face with tears slowly falling. She continued to munch the rest of what was in her mouth and swallowed.  
"A little... maybe if I had gotten a donut," she sorrowfully said looking up at him.  
"Why didn't you get them, they had them displayed on the buffet spread?" he said holding her as the tears began to increase.  
"I didn't see them," she cried out before she placed her face into his chest and she began to cry out loud. He softly soothed her back by rubbing his hand in small circles as he caressed her head. Her cries began to cease as he held her tighter.  
"I..I didn't mean to say that to you, I know it wasn't your fault. I had a dream about my mother and then about you, you were both calling out for help and I wasn't there to protect you," he stated and Orihime could hear the pain in his voice and she felt bad for being upset with him. She felt him hold her tighter, "I don't want to lose you and if anyone hurt you... I...I don't think I'd be someone you'd want to see."  
She held him in her arms as she whipped away the last remaining tears from her face. "Tatsuki has shown me moves to protect myself and you said you'd show me some moves too," she said referring to her defense training.  
"Yeah, I did but doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop worrying about you," he lectured, his stern face looking at her beautiful one.  
"Worrying or being Jealous?" she said with a raised brow, giving a cute upset expression. She watched him look at her with a scowl.  
"I..I don't get jealous!" he growled out only to hear a light chuckle come out of his fiancee.  
"The employee this morning?"  
"A nosy bastard."  
"Papa-san?"  
"A perverted old man and please stop calling him that," he mused again, hating the nickname she called his dad.  
"Grimmjow?"  
"No! I don't trust that fucker," he yelled out, "Look, I get it Orihime. I can get a little jealous." he saw his fiancee stare at him in disbelief, "Okay, maybe I get jealous a lot, but that's because I can't stand anyone being near you. You're beautiful, perfect, and I can't help but want to knock out anyone who thinks about trying to talk to you."  
"Ichigo, you can't go around hitting anyone who looks or talks to me," she flatly told him a little unnerved by this.  
"Why not?" he griped.  
"Ichigo, you don't see me throwing something at a person who's looking at you, now do I?" she asked him as she sensed he didn't understand what she was talking about, " Well, a lot of the employees that work here give these longing looks and then stare at me like they wished I never existed. Sometimes I just want to throw a cupcake, pastry or pie at their face," she said looking adorably cute upset.  
"Why are all the things you throw involve sweets?" Ichigo said with a smile.  
"That's not the point Ichigo, I could do those things but I won't," she said it proudly. Ichigo began to hug her close and decided to kiss her.  
"Where were you planning on going?" he asked her.  
"I wanted to try to look for one of the lagoons that were hidden around here, that Rukia may have mentioned to me about," she murmured to him, looking away from his stare as she blushed. He smiled as he let go.  
"You stay here for a moment, I just need to get something. I'll be quick," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran inside.  
Orihime stood there playing with the hem of her sky blue knee-length dress. Waiting there for a good ten minutes, she saw her gorgeous fiancee stride towards her holding a basket, no doubt filled with goodies.  
"What's in there?" she curiously asked as he held her hand as they began to walk.  
"It's a surprise," he cheekily said as she pouted and looked ahead. Ichigo chuckled as he held her close. "So where do we go?"  
"It's a surprise," she shot back with her arms crossed.  
"Orihime," he said as he chuckled at the auburn-haired girl still upset with him.  
"She said if I keep heading down this trail, I'll see a small trail that has a sign that looks a bit damaged," she answered trying to get a peek from the basket he held. He moved it away from her view, giving her a kiss on the mouth. They continued to walk, Orihime having been put at ease until they saw the little trail with a faded sign, illegible to read.  
Ichigo seemed a bit hesitant as his fiancee seemed excited to continue this quest. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked still unsure of what he'll find in there.  
"Why would Rukia lead me to a place that's unsafe?" she asked confused, she was about to head towards the trail without him when he used his hand to stall her.  
"I've known her longer, so just let me go first," he told her, going ahead of her with the basket of unknown goodies.

The trail seemed okay, he just had to move some of the trees and vines that blocked the path. The path seemed to be neglected for a few months, probably employees forgetting to maintain it or guests not realizing it was a place to go to. Ichigo made sure he received the brunt of the tree branches but a few times he had to help Orihime when her dress had been caught by some form of shrubbery. When he thought this trail couldn't possibly end he angrily pushed a huge leaf aside to see a gorgeous sight, it was a low sea level sandbank that was surrounded by rocks, and the only form of water that was able to come in was the ocean waves that crashed into the rocks. Some water funneled in, escaping the cracks that were pushed into the lagoon. You could literally see the sand under a few feet of shallow water that if Ichigo had to estimate how deep, probably reached to his ankles. It was breathtaking, the small patch of beach was covered by shade from tall trees, and a small little bungalow that was raised on stilts.  
Ichigo walked up to the small one-room beach house assessing it's safety, he saw small stairs that reached the entrance. He carefully stepped on the steps and determined they were sturdy, walking into the room checking the floors and approved of the craftsmanship.  
"Come on Orihime, besides the scattered vines and leaves in here, it seems okay," he told her as he helped her walk along the small steps to get to the top. After dusting the pillows and blankets, laying them in the direction of the lagoon's beautiful view. Ichigo set the basket to the side as he sat down and beckoned for Orihime to sit in front of him.  
"I have to thank Rukia for suggesting this little place," he said kissing the auburn-haired girl's neck as she giggled. She bit her lip as he continued to give her affectionate kisses along her collarbone. As he placed kisses, she continued to strain her neck to have a glance at the basket that was beside them. Ichigo noticing this couldn't help but laugh at her curiosity.  
"You know curiosity killed the cat," he said between kisses.  
"Ichigooooooh! I just want to know what's in there," she pouted. He glanced at her, seeing as she gave him an endearing look, he caved in.  
"I'll stop torturing you," he smiled as he dug into the bag and pulled out a big white bakery box. When he opened it, no words could describe how incredibly overjoyed she was. He watched her expression change from shock to happiness, and then she began to cry.  
"Oh Ichigo," she burst into tears as she grabbed him for a hug. He quickly balanced the box he was holding trying not to drop what was inside.  
"Orihime, watch out! You don't want the donuts to fall all over the floor," he said causing her to let go immediately and nod.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized as she gave him a soft kiss, " Can I... can I get one now?" she hesitantly asked.  
"Of course Orihime, you think I was going to eat all these donuts by myself?" he curiously asked her.  
"I could," she stuck out her tongue as she grabbed a strawberry glazed donut and began to eat," Mmm, soo good."  
"Jeez Orihime, every time you eat it's difficult to concentrate," he shook his head as he grabbed a chocolate covered glazed one and began to eat.  
"Is it because I'm too loud?" she said apologetically.  
"Loud is not the problem Orihime, it's you sounding like your going through an orgasm." He watched her eyes widen, as she swallowed her donut.  
"Oh, Ummm, but no one has said it to me before," she asked confused.  
"I believe your brothers would feel awkward to bring it up and you're oblivious to people staring at you."  
"Well, first it's rude to stare at someone eating, and yes when it's something really yummy I'm just paying attention to my food," she angrily ate another donut, this time with sprinkles.

He couldn't help but love her naivete, but it was also what caused his aggravation. She couldn't help the perverted men who glanced at her, she was innocent in all of this, maybe he was upset with himself that he thought of perverted things as she moaned out how delicious her jelly donut tasted. After he had his fill, he grabbed a jar of chocolate.  
Orihime finished eating her fifth donut, glanced at him with the chocolate jar curious as to what he was going to do with it.  
"Donuts didn't have enough chocolate on them?" she asked him as he shook his head. He didn't say anything else as he dipped his finger into the jar after opening, placing a dollop of chocolate onto his tongue. He moved closer to her and was attempting to kiss her. At first, she blushed but nervously opened her mouth to invite his chocolaty tongue.

The taste of the chocolate along with her sweet taste was intoxicating, already causing him to stir between his legs.  
"That's what I call sweet kisses," she sweetly giggled when she broke the kiss. He placed a teaspoon of the confectionery goodness onto his tongue and began to hungrily kiss her chin then down to her neck.  
"Ichigo, you're going to get my dress all dirty," she squirmed trying to prevent him from ruining her beautiful attire.  
"Then remove it," he bluntly said as he gave her his handsome grin. She nodded, lifting herself up just a bit to raise the dress above her head. Not self-conscious of her body anymore in front of him but a little wary of showing herself in public. He looked at her gorgeous body and thought to himself that he would never get tired of appreciating and feeling how damn lucky he was to have her all to himself.  
She watched him grin to himself as she sat back down. He eyeballed her bra and panties and saw the intricate design the undergarments showed, sensing that it may have cost a pretty penny.  
"Those bra and panties look expensive, you sure you don't want to dirty them too?" he said fingering the shoulder clasp. She hesitantly looked down as she bit her lip, she really didn't want to dirty them. Making up her mind, she sighed as she began to unbutton the clasp of her bra. Shimming out and holding her breasts with her arm as she placed the undergarment with her discarded dress. She then began to do the same thing with her underwear, becoming bare she noticed her fiancee stood stock still forgetting to breathe as he watched her.

"Ichigo?" she said using the hand she wasn't holding her breasts with to tap his shoulder.  
Noticing that he had been staring like a damn idiot, he took the jar placing two fingers to smear it onto her collarbone. Licking the chocolate off of her he pushed her arm away from her breasts as they fell freely. Giving a soft lick to her nipple he grabbed the jar again, only this time he let it pour down between her breasts as it began to drizzle down her waist then between her legs.  
Watching his favorite snack to eat smeared all over her body, he quickly pulled his shirt and shorts, along with his briefs to be as bare as she was. Wasting no time, he laid her down slowly as he slowly began to clean off the brown syrup first off her collarbone, when he latched onto her nipple. Holding both her hands above her head as he licked her off. All she could do was squirm as he held her hands hostage above her head until he reached lower licking her stomach his grip loosen to move his hands down. She placed her hands above his head fiddling with his hair as he continued to lick and suckle. She felt him widen her legs as he began to lick her thighs clean. His tongue expertly followed the trail of chocolate goodness between her already chocolaty wet core.  
"Oh, Ichigo~" she moaned fisting his orange hair as she squirmed,  
"Mmmm, I guess I didn't have to choose between you and chocolate when I can have both of you together," he said grinning at her as she smiled at his comment. She rolled her head back when he continued to devour with his mouth and widening her legs even more. Wanting even more of her taste he tilted his head as one of her legs rested onto his shoulder.  
"Oh, Ichigo I love your tongue," she yelled out-positioning his face to where she wanted him.  
"You taste so good anyway and having chocolate is just a bonus," he chuckled as he sucked her nub and licked around. That seemed to be her undoing as she yelled and he felt her insides constrict onto his tongue and her liquids began to gush out from orgasming. He wasted no time licking her clean as she tried to get away from his tongue as he held her still.  
"Ichigo, please it's sensitive, Oh please stop," she cried out as he continued to hold her while she struggled and continued to lick her clean. After he was satisfied he lifted himself up to place a bit of chocolate onto her lips as he aggressively kissed her.  
She tasted herself laced with the incredible flavor of him and chocolate as she hungrily kissed and pulled him in closer.

"I'm a little sticky," she said between kisses and giggles. He surprised her with his strength as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist for support. He peeked around her so he could see where he was going, making sure he found the steps to head down.  
He heard her little screams of laughter as he ran heading to the lagoon. When he was ankle deep with ocean water, he bent down laying her down onto the shallow waters.  
"Ahhh," she squealed a little surprised, the waters were a bit cold from the shade of the trees.  
"Sorry," he said kissing her on the lips as he lifted her to sit on his lap as he sat down. "Fuck that is cold."  
She laughed as he pushed her hair away from her face, then began to kiss her using his hands to use the waters to wash her clean. She placed her arms around his shoulders as she positioned herself above his erection. Both eyes locked together, grey staring into chocolate browns as he felt her weight push down, feeling his aching length enter her moist center.  
"Oh, Fuck," he groaned out as he hungrily kissed her, now tasting salt water on her lips. Breaking the kiss so he could watch the sun's rays hit her profile, causing her auburn locks to glow like a halo. He watched his angel moan as he raised his hips to thrust in deeper, her arms holding onto him tightly.  
"I love you so much, Ichigo!" she bounced onto his lap as her breasts jiggled with her fiancee's aggressive thrusts.  
"I love you so too, Orihime! I promise if I say anything to hurt you again I'll make it up to you whatever you want," he said barely hearing himself as she moaned out loud. He felt her collapse onto him as she climaxed again, feeling her clench around his cock. He laid he once more on her back against the water, the back of her head cradled on his arm. Lifting one of her legs up onto his shoulders as repeatedly thrust into her, watching her close her eyes and moan. God, she was beautiful and he felt himself release into her, feeling the waters lightly brush up against their skins.  
He stared at her looking at her gorgeous eyes that loved and trusted him. She kissed him, bruising his lips as she held onto him tightly, he accepted her aggressive tongue by opening his mouth. Her eyes widen suddenly aware of his erection hardening again.

"Again Ichigo?" she laughed at her fiancee fortitude as he sucked her neck, "I think I burned off all the calories from those donuts," she said breathlessly.  
"Technically no," he hummed, thrusting his hips upward as she wrapped her legs around him.  
"Mmm... What do you mean No!" she moaned out, staring at him as he grinned down at her stroking her wet strands.  
" Men burn off one hundred calories while women burn off sixty-nine calories. So if you factor in that you ate five and I only ate two. Mmmm," he paused trying to steady himself, "I'd be burning off my calories if we did it four times. Which means..." he grinned watching her eyes widen.  
"Which means we'd have to do it fourteen times," she gasped as he thrust in deeper.  
"I'm okay with helping you burn off the calories," he laughed, slowly moving in and out of her.  
"I'm still trying to recover from last night," she murmured, feeling him nibble on her neck and gently thrust.  
"If you're sore, then I can always have you ride my tongue instead," he whispered into her ear, he felt her clamp around his cock as he groaned. "MMM is that a yes?" he whispered again.  
"Fourteen times?" she moaned.  
"Well, since this is round two, technically it will be only twelve," he felt her tense and her insides tighten, even more, he grabbed her hip tightly, when he heard her whimper. "I'm just teasing Orihime," he heard her sigh and her body relax as he raised his head to stare at her. "How about eight?" he laughed when he felt her pinch his arm, "Ouch!"  
"Stop teasing me, Ichigo," she pouted and moaned, still feeling him enter as he laughed at her expense.  
"I'll stop, mmm," he groaned as she came again as he entered her slowly. "It's just I can't get enough of you...mmm Fuck, Orihime," he moaned out shooting into her as she squirmed and her insides continued to tighten.  
They laid on the shallow waters, both lightly caressing and brushing their lips onto each other's wet skin. After washing themselves of the bodily fluids and chocolate, they walked back to the bungalow. When Ichigo Orihime both entered the house on stilts, he made to put on his clothes. He turned to see her just standing there blushing and avoiding his stare.  
"Orihime?" he asked walking closer to hold her shoulders. "What is it?" he asked concerned.  
"Is...is it too late to ...Ummm," she rubbed her thighs together as she began to blush profusely. "ask you to use you're..." she stuttered, feeling like an idiot, why was it awkward to ask him these things.  
"to use what, Orihime?" he grinned, knowing what she wanted but he couldn't deny that he wanted to hear those words come out from her pink sweet mouth.  
"T... Tongue to pleasure me?" she finally uttered, with her now looking directly at him as he smiled.  
"Of course," he kissed her lips, guiding her to the center where the blankets and pillows laid. He laid down as he guided her hips to align with his mouth. There he spent time using his tongue in ways to make her voice become hoarse from shouting his name.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki sat at the castle's lounge area amongst friends, Jushiro, Shunshui, and Byakuya sat comfortably chatting on leather couches. It was also great to Shunshui that the bar was just a few meters away.  
"This is great, we haven't done this in a while, just talking nonsense and leaving the business for another day. Although, I can tell from Jushiro and  
Byakuya's demeanor they're itching to sway the conversation in that direction." the laid-back man dressing in a pink kimono said with a grin.  
"You assume too much Mr. Odelschwanck, my life doesn't revolve around making money, it's not my fault that I'm so knowledgeable in making it," he said calmly not a hint of arrogance in his tone, but his words to someone who didn't know him would have thought otherwise.  
"If you weren't so serious Byayuka I would have thought you were making a joke," Shunshui said to the dark-haired stoic man.  
"I was," he told the others as he drank from his cup as nothing fazed him, a slight grin gracing his face. All the men around him began to laugh at the unexpected joke.

"I feel like the oddball," Isshin began after taking a sip from his cup, " Surrounded by men with great wealth but there is something I have in abundance that trumps everyone at this table."  
"Oh? what is it, Isshin? I like to know," Shunshui sat back waiting on the good doctor to reiterate.  
"My rugged good looks, women are unable to resist the Kurosaki charm," he boasted as he heartily laughed, causing the men around him to shake their heads in denial.  
Suddenly a feminine presence came among them to greet the group,  
"Mr. Kuchiki and friends, I will be your server for this afternoon, my name is Ikumi Unagiya," she smiled sweetly at everyone but avoided a set of dark eyes as she stood to wait.  
"I'm Shunshui Odelschwanck. I can't say I'm sorry to see Mr. Futaro our previous server leave, you are a breath of fresh air Mrs. Unagiya, was it?" Shunshui smiled eyeing the beautiful raven-haired women with hard brown eyes. She wore a beautiful dark blue kimono that try to cover her frame but failed to hide her curves.  
"It's just Ms. Unagiya, Mr. Odelschwanck," she smiled bowing to show her respect.

"A pretty thing like you not married? I hate to pry but is there someone in your life?" Shunshui boldly asked.  
"I think that is too personal Shunshui," Byakuya said in her defense.  
"No, that is fine Mr. Kuchiki," There was a slight twitch of the women's eyes but she smiled politely, "I'm used to comments from men who are slightly younger than my father and I stress slightly."  
"Ouch, you wound me Ms. Unagiya," Shunshui held his chest, faking his wound as he laughed. "Please, join us, I think Byakuya wouldn't mind you taking a break to converse with dirty old men."  
Ikumi glanced to Byakuya, who nodded his approval, as she sat between Jushiro and her employer.  
"Choosing to sit in the safest area, Ms. Unagiya," he smirked referring to Jushiro and Byakuya being the most well-mannered of the group.  
"It doesn't matter where I sit, Mr. Odelschwanck I know how to take care of myself," she declared back, looking straight at him with eyes defiantly. "To answer your question from earlier, I've been a widow for nine years. Raising a child of my own, I don't have much time to worry about a man's company," she answered him as he nodded in respect.  
"I apologize, no one knows the sting of losing a loved one or having to raise a child on their own. You are amongst a group that has their share of heartache and being in similar situations with their children. I myself losing my wife eighteen years ago during childbirth, to raise her on my own. Though I can tell you I did have some help from Jushiro," he pointed to the white-haired man beside her.  
"She can be a handful but such a good and sweet girl, I enjoyed helping raise," he smiled causing the woman beside him to be put to ease, listening to him talk. "I did lose someone close to my heart, if circumstances were different we would have been married with a child. But life can throw a curveball at you, but at least I have a son."  
"Yeah, and such a fine man he grew up to be," Isshin mocked, receiving stares from around.  
"Now Isshin, there's no need to be so rude. He's a fine man that I approve of being with my daughter, deep down he's a good boy," Shunshui said defending Grimmjow's character while helping his friend.  
"What Shunsui says is true, he has a fiery spirit like his mother," Jushiro lightly smiled.  
"There's nothing wrong with a fiery personality, right Isshin Kurosaki?" Ikumi asked the spikey dark-haired man who eyed her with a grin.  
"No, Ms. Unagiya. Which reminds me how is that little spitfire you call a son, Kaoru, was it?" he said causing the woman's temper to flare a little but sweetly squashed it in front of the others.  
"He's doing okay, still the same sweet boy," she began to say as she received a chuckle from the elder Kurosaki which she ignored," he's fourteen and is studying engineering to be an architect," she proudly said.

Shunsui watching the exchange, "I can't help get a sense from both your exchange but do you two know each other?"  
"Where are my manners, yes Shunsui. Let's see..." he began counting his fingers before Ikumi already annoyed answered for him.  
"Seven years ago, my son was very sick and I happen to stop at the Kurosaki Clinic. Isshin was Kaoru's doctor for some time, the idiots at the hospital couldn't figure out what was wrong with him but I took a chance of getting a second opinion, and Isshin was able to diagnosis him," she stated looking off as she smiled reminiscing about the past.  
"If you don't mind me asking what was wrong with the boy?" Jushiro asked Ikumi who began to speak but was interrupted by the doctor.  
"Clinically he had celiac disease. Digestive problems eating gluten in their diet which causes inflammation in the small intestine. It could have been easily diagnosed by taking a blood sample that the hospitals didn't bother to consider. Personally, I think they didn't want to deal with him being a big pain in the ass," he joked causing the woman to shout out him.  
"Kaoru is a sweet boy, he's just misunderstood," she glared at him as he grinned in her direction. Realizing where she was she bowed to Byakuya, " I apologize, Mr. Kuchiki, I think it's time I get back to my duties, it was a pleasure speaking to you all," staring at Isshin with contempt, " though I can't say all were pleasant. Thank you, Mr. Kuchiki, Mr. Odelschwanck, and Mr. Ukitake," she bowed and said her goodbyes to all except for one.  
Isshin smiled drinking the last of his cup, "Before you head back, I appreciate if you'd be such a sweetie and fill my empty glass," he held his cup as she turned to rip it from his hands, heading to the direction of the bar. "It was a scotch!" he called out and after a while she angrily stomped back slamming the cup onto the table, dropping most of the liquid onto his person.  
"Hey! I just bought these," he whipped the liquid off his new apparel as he picked up his cup to see there was barely anything in it when she slammed a bottle of scotch near him.  
"Enjoy!" she growled out heading back to the bar to straighten things out in anger.  
Isshin shaking his head as he poured his empty glass, "I have to pour this myself, unbelievable."  
"Come now, Isshin you asked for it. " Shunshui said to the man beside him, sliding his empty cup towards Isshin as the doctor poured him more scotch. "Thanks, Isshin! I have to ask, what happened to your Kurosaki charm?"  
"I could have sworn I saw her face flush red," he thought, drinking from his cup.  
"You mean red with anger then yes your statement is true," Byakuya answered him staring at the smiling doctor.  
"So what's the history there Isshin? Her anger doesn't stem from you just saying something about her baby boy," Shunsui wanted to know, a little peeved Kurosaki was able to snag another beauty.  
"Sure we were friends nothing more, but you haven't seen how she spoils that little devil," he laughed, causing the men around the table to not fully believe the goofy doctor, but which part of his story was untrue they weren't entirely sure.  
"Well, gentlemen I must retire and Mr. Kurosaki I ask that you behave yourself among my employees," Byakuya bowed saying his goodbyes as he headed out of the lounge.  
"I think I need to rest a little as well and maybe later figure out where my children are," Isshin stood up a little shaky handing the bottle of scotch to Shunshui.  
"Would you let your family have their fun, they don't need a babysitter, Isshin," Jushiro told the father of three.  
"You might not think so but I have to watch over them, especially my little Yuzu," he mused causing both men to shake their heads as the elder Kurosaki headed out.  
"Yet he criticizes a woman for spoiling her child and yet he can't seem to let his daughters breathe," Shunsui criticized the man as he drank from his cup.  
"What's got you so upset, Shunsui?" Jushiro asked with a smile, taking the bottle and pouring himself a glass.  
"Nothing of importance," he paused for a moment before he continued, " How does a man like Isshin Kurosaki get a woman like Masaki?"  
"Are you honestly wondering about Masaki or is this because you're upset that he may or may not have had a relationship with this mysterious Ms. Unayagi?"  
"You forgot beautiful too," he grumbled, Jushiro snickered at his friend's jealousy as he kept his friend company.

Isshin walked into his room, walking into his bathroom to splash some water onto his face. Maybe eating a bit of breakfast and abundance of alcohol well into the afternoon wasn't such a good idea. He was trying to get his head straight on what just happened downstairs when he heard a knock at the door. He went to open the door to find Ikumi, casually letting herself in without his permission.  
"Sure Ikumi, you can come in," he said sarcastically as he shut the door.  
She didn't say a word, walking into the room carefully looking around.  
"So this is what a doctor's salary gets you?" she expressed referring to the gorgeous room.  
"Oh, hell no! this is because my son is best friend's with Rukia Kuchiki," he winked as he sat down on his bed laying back groaning, holding his head.  
He heard the sink and her rummaging in the bathroom, "Here," he glanced up to see a cup of water and her hand curled as if holding something. "Aspirin."  
"Thanks," he said, sitting up to grab the glass and pill from her hand. She sat beside him as she patiently waited for him to finish swallowing the pill.  
"So how are your children?" she asked curiously as she looked at him.  
"Ichigo is working as a pre-med student to become a doctor, only has a couple months. Yuzu is trying to decide between being a pediatrician or a vet. Karin is aggressively training to be a soccer player, she's pretty good too." he proudly said smiling from ear to ear.  
"That's good, you always seemed to be adamant about your children. You're a great father." she smiled as she patted his leg, rising from the bed to stand by the balcony to get some air. "I wanted to apologize to you for a long time, I knew where you resided but I was too much of a coward to call or visit."  
"Ikumi Unagiya, a coward?" he laughed causing the girl to laugh as well.

"You were such a great friend and such a wise man. You'd counsel me to help cope with my husband's death. I didn't mean to taint our friendship by trying to satisfy my needs, it also didn't help that you were handsome as well," she sighed glancing over to find him with a smug look on his face.  
"It's not your fault, women can't resist these handsome features," he said as she rolled her eyes at his blatantly being coincided.  
"Damn it, Isshin! I'm trying to apologize, would you just shut up and stop being so smug," she yelled but took deep breaths as she calmed her anger. "That day when I was coming on to you, you warned me that I wasn't ready that I was still hurting, using you as a means to make the pain go away. I didn't listen," she began to feel tears form but she quickly brushed them aside. "You were courteous and tried to deny my advances," she smiled.  
"Aggressive advances," he laughed as he began to stand at the other end of the balconies entrance.  
"I didn't leave because of the sex, it was great actually. It's just that after the fact, I felt like I was betraying my husband, betraying my son. I understand now that it was just sex, just friends having their needs met. But at the time I was scared and ran away. I regret not listening, because I missed talking to you. I ... I care about you but I don't love you if that makes any sense," she nervously said, looking up to meet his stare.  
Isshin nodded in understanding as he looked at the younger woman, "I understand because I feel the same about my wife, I don't think anyone could replace her ever, not even in my heart. Many years after my wife's death it was difficult to be with other women let alone sexually. The first one was the most difficult and like you I felt like I betrayed Masaki, but I didn't because she was already gone from my life," he poured out to her as she remained silent taking it in. Before it became awkward he started to speak again.

"So... how have you been coping all these years?" Isshin asked her curiously about his friend's current condition.  
"Using a vibrator," she bluntly said as her eyes widen glancing at him realizing what she said. " I mean .. Shit," she rubbed her head furiously as she heard the man near her begin to laugh hysterically. "I meant that I've been okay, Kaoru has kept me grounded and I've kept myself so busy with work and my son it's been easier to forget the pain."  
"Yeah, having a hectic schedule with patients and my children, your head can easily be distracted with life. It's harder when they're their own person, not really needing me as much, the thoughts tend to seep in and the distractions no longer work," he said staring out at the ocean view through the balcony, she could hear the pain in his voice, wondering if that would be her in a few years when Kaoru is off to college.  
"I miss this Isshin," she nervously spouted, "Can't we go back to how it was?" she asked him hopefully.  
"I don't think we can go back to how it was," he answered her honestly as he watched her features become neutral. Suddenly straightening her posture from leaning against the balcony entrance.  
"Okay Isshin, I've wasted enough of your time. I should head back before I get fired," she smiled, only it seemed forced as she started to head out but was stopped by his grip on her arm.  
She turned to glance at him grinning at her, "What I meant was we couldn't go back to how it was because we were just friends, now that you introduced sex that changes things completely," he said as she watched his eyes roam her body and she felt a shiver run down her spine.  
"Okay, I got fifteen minutes left," she began to hike up her kimono a bit as she began to slid her panties down.  
"Wait I don't think now is such a great time for me," he said nervously as she looked at him disappointed.  
"Seriously? You're only Fifty-two, you need those blue pills to get it up?" she asked him curiously.  
"I don't take Viagra, I've been drinking and wasn't expecting a beautiful woman to enter my room. So I may or may not be able to perform," he said avoiding her stare.

"Well, let's see, " she unbuckled his belt and began to aggressively pull his pants down even with his protests. Seeing that he was a bit limp, she knew he could handle his alcohol she just had to see if he completely went overboard causing his erection to be non-existent. Bending down to her knees she held his appendage and began to jerk him off and used her mouth to suckle his tip. He groaned feeling her tongue lather his tip and length with her saliva, then he was aware of himself starting to harden. Noticing his erection, she swallowed his satisfyingly large cock till it hit her throat she wanted to make sure he was fully erect before stopping.  
Massaging her beautiful raven hair, guiding her slowly with his hands thrusting his hips into her mouth. When she felt that he was fully erect, she let go of him with her mouth and rose to him in full height.  
"Oh thank God, I really would have felt like an idiot if you were too drunk," she said seeing his lustful eyes stare at her. He grabbed her waist lifting her up against the wall as he pushed her kimono further up to her waist. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her and she felt embarrassed at how wet she had already become. He wasted no time pumping into her, she couldn't believe his strength lifting her higher as he moved her hips with his hands to ride him.  
"Oh, This is so much better than a vibrator," she moaned out scratching his back when he pushed all the way to the hilt. Grasping his broad shoulders trying to steady herself, relishing in the feel of this man's muscular build.  
'Boy did she feel good,' he thought to himself feeling how wet she was. The fact she hadn't been with anyone else since him, contributed to how tight she was. It had been a long time for him too, his last partner had been her in fact.  
"How small was that vibrator?" he smugly said as she punched his shoulder.  
"Does it matter you arrogant bastard?" she breathlessly said, feeling her body hit against the wall hard with each thrust. "Besides, I had to ... get something ... inconspicuous ... to hide in my drawers or purse," she could feel the build-up gathering in the pit of her stomach.  
"I guess getting something my size would be hard to hide in a drawer, let alone a tiny purse," he joked loving the feel of her walls constricting around him, knowing she was close to release.  
"Oh, Isshin ... mmmm Fuck," she moaned out, " Please just ... stop talking," she whimpered, squeezing his shoulders as she came crying out. Hearing her muffled cries caused him to remove himself from her as he held his cock in his hand to release, preventing the cum from shooting into her.  
He came in his hand instead, knowing she had to go back to her shift in a few minutes. Who knows when she'd be able to clean herself off.  
"Such a gentleman," she giggled as she hopped off pushing down her kimono. She looked for her underwear and started to pull them on.  
"I still have your number stored on my phone, you didn't change it right?" she said, watching him head to the bathroom to turn the sink and whip himself with a wet washcloth.  
"No, I haven't changed it," he breathlessly said as she watched him buckle his pants and made sure his hair was okay. She bit her lip when he walked out grinning at her. He was such a smug asshole but who could blame him he had the body chiseled to perfection and handsome features that aged well, he was allowed to brag. But deep down she knew he was a caring father, intelligent man, and kind friend.  
"Will I see you around?" he asked as she nodded.  
"I'm working the late shift, take the ferry back in the morning, then tomorrow its rinse and repeat. I work here but I wasn't planning on working this week, but it was a last minute thing. Plus, Kaoru is old enough to take care of himself," she smiled.  
"You made sure to hide anything flammable from that little devil," he joked receiving a glare from him.  
"Would you stop, he only set fire to his sheets that one time," she pushed him as he continued to chuckle. "Well... I'm going to head back, see you Isshin," she said as he gave her a hug and kissed her head.  
Both silently nodded as they smiled at each other. They made an unspoken agreement that they will continue this odd friendship by being each other's support and sexual partner. She let go and headed out closing the door as she exited. Isshin completely exhausted, headed to his bed for a much-needed nap, he was fit for his age but he knew he was no longer a young pup.

* * *

Toshiro and Karin ran along the beach in their athletic wear, her in her red tights and tank with him in his baby blue shorts and tank. Both being adamant of being the best at what they enjoyed doing, Karin wanted help with training and her boyfriend needed to train as well. They decided to both wake up early and see if they could be able to run around the two-thousand-acre island. It was close to a three-mile run and they needed to run around twice and a mile more to get to seven miles, the average a soccer player would run a soccer field. Karin was already tired from yesterday but she pushed herself, she needed to push herself to be the best. Nel was correct in her observation in her lack of stamina, Toshiro, she noticed, seemed to be at ease as he ran. When she came close to the 6th mile she felt a cramp at her side. Not only were they running on the sand but sometimes they climbed over rocks and hiked over elevated areas. She paused to catch her breath as she rubbed the small ache on her side.  
"Oh shit," she bent over holding onto her knees for support. She looked up to find Toshiro standing next to her, waiting patiently as he jogged in place.  
"You okay?" he asked breathlessly with a worried look.  
"I'm...fine, just go ahead... I'll catch up," she grimaced as a sharp pain hit her side. Toshiro noticed the pain on her face, looking around he noticed a small wooden house and fog that surrounded it.

"Let's check out what's over there," he said to her as she looked in the direction he was pointing to. She nodded as she followed his lead. It seemed to be an old-fashioned onsen, there was a small private hot spring, the small wooden house they saw stored small towels and shawls, with some dust residue showing that the bathhouse was only maintained on a monthly basis. The house also held two separate showers to rinse off before entering the onsen's hot waters.  
"This should help with the pain," he said as Karin gave him an embarrassed look.  
"It's not that bad," she replied.  
"Fine, but I'm relaxing a bit. A good long soak in hot water should relax me," he said as he grabbed a towel and entered one of the shower stalls. She knew he was doing it for her, so she took a towel and entered the adjoining stall beside him. She found packaged soaps and hand towels. Scrubbing herself clean of the sweat and grime off her body, deciding to wash her workout clothes and hanging them on the stall to dry. Once she was done, turning off the water she wrapped herself in a towel, putting her hair in a wrapped up bun and exited the stall.  
Toshiro was waiting for her beside the steaming waters, he was bending down checking the temperature.  
"It's not extremely hot but a nice temperature for the aches and pains," he glanced up seeing her blushing, probably due to him just wearing a towel around his hip.  
"So bath etiquette says we need to use the towel for modesty and ease in, placing the towels on the head or the rocks beside us," he read the small sign. He watched her redden even more with a nod.  
"I'll go first," he said, taking the steps to head down, removing the towel that covered between his legs until the waters reached his hips. He found a spot by a shade and sat down, patiently waiting for her. Karin still overwhelmed at seeing his perfect toned rear, sighed and began to walk down the steps. Slightly unwrapping her towel until it partially covered her front, once the waters hit her hips she lifted the towel to cover her breasts. Finally reaching to him, she gracefully sat down as the waters covered her breasts, placing the towel on the rocks beside her.  
This hadn't been the first time that they were naked and next to each other. The only difference is that at camp they were in the dark fondling and giving each other oral sex. Now, she was nervous being inexperienced out of the both of them. Sighing she felt some relief as the ache at her side slowly began to fade.  
"The ache is slowly disappearing, this feels great," she says with a sigh, her body deflating even more into the water. "At camp, it was so much easier, I've been slacking off, I guess with stressing over which college acceptance letters I want to choose from, I haven't been focusing on soccer like I used to," she berates herself.  
"It's hard at first, but once you learn to set a schedule and figure out which school. It gets easier," he manages to say trying to ease his girlfriend's fears.  
"That's such bullshit," she chuckles causing him to stare at her questioningly, "You sir, are a damn genius and a child prodigy. Utterly perfect and can do no wrong," she looks away blushing, embarrassed at sounding like a rabid fangirl.  
"Sure I'm smart and ever since I was younger I've been able to excel at whatever was thrown at me. To say that I'm perfect is completely wrong cause I'm not. Once I excel at something, I easily push it aside due to being bored. I'm uncomfortable around social gatherings. I'm a sought out athlete that currently wants to rethink my career," he says irritably as Karin glances at him shocked.  
"You want to stop playing soccer?" she asks as he stares for a bit before he answers her.  
"No... sort of... look being the best doesn't always have its perks. You're hounded by agents, producers, and marketers all wanting your time. All I want to do is play the game, I just don't want to be bothered. So I'm deemed the rich stuck-up snob, the orphan who inherited his parent's wealth, the spoiled child prodigy," he scoffs thinking of the headlines.

Karin feeling guilty grabbed his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. "I apologize, that was rude of me to just assume," she sincerely tells him.  
Touched by her sincerity he tightens his hand that is intertwined with hers. "You don't have to apologize, Karin. You're the only one that likes talking to me, you're the only who supports me besides my grandmother. As you have noticed, I don't have any friends, " he laughs causing his girlfriend to snicker.  
"That's not true! Rangiku seems to have a little crush on you," she grins causing her boyfriend's eye to twitch irritably.  
"Would you please not talk about that."  
"Aww, embarrassed a babe like her, has the hots for you," she laughed finding his annoyance to be humorous.  
"She can be a nice person when she wants to be but I rather not deal with her obnoxious flirting."  
"Okay, I'll stop teasing. I guess I'm used to her flirting by hearing Ichigo talk about it. It annoys the shit out of him but he's learned to tune it out or deem it as that's just who she is. She really is a good friend, I hear nothing but nice things about her and some too racy for your prude ears to hear," she leaned up to him, playfully covering his ears, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Prude and you're not?" he looked at her with a raised brow.  
"With my father being the pervert that he is, please why even ask that. Yuzu's prudish personality stems from the blatant ignorance of her surroundings or she's just a pod person. My brother, pretends he's not a pervert but judging his choice in picking the extremely hot Orihime, I beg to differ," she says her peace as she leans back against the rocks. It became silent as she talked some more to break the awkwardness.  
"It also didn't help that I was friends with mostly boys aside from Orihime and Tatsuki. A lot of trash talk and vulgar jokes were common," she laughs feeling her boyfriend's eyes on her, causing her to blush.

"Did they ever make you feel uncomfortable or did they ever try to ask you out?" as he asked, he began to feel a tinge of jealousy. She seemed to think his question was hilarious as her laugh echoed.  
"Oh, guys at school never saw me in that way, least of all my friends."  
"What do you mean?" he seemed to not understand what she was trying to say.  
"Pretty, sexy, whatever the name you want to call someone you find attractive. I was in the shadow of my sister, she was the popular twin.' Sweet and pretty' they would say and I was the stubborn and ug-...," she didn't want to finish it as she smiled. Toshiro saw the uneasiness in the way she held her shoulders, the nervousness in her smile.  
"They were a bunch of immature idiots, you're beautiful Karin," he told her as he leaned closer, caressing her chin staring into her warm brown eyes. His other hand pulled apart the bun she crafted, her long black hair cascading down to her shoulders. He stared at how her black hair contradicted her pink creamy skin. Leaning closer, he kissed her red lips forcing her mouth open with his tongue. His hands moved to her breasts igniting a moan from her mouth. He loved the feel of how perky and big they had gotten. Tweaking and clamping down on her nipples with his fingers, causing her to break the kiss and cry out. Moving his mouth down to latch onto her already sensitive nipple.  
"Toshiro," she moaned as she ran her fingers against his white hair. She could feel his fingers release her hip to slowly move to her inner thighs. Moaning out as his finger brushed her clit, wasting no time in shoving it deeper into her hole. Moving her hips while riding his finger, whimpering his name.  
"Toshiro! Oh, Shit!" she cried out as his pace sped up. She felt herself being picked up from the water to be placed onto the rocks. Feeling the hard surface on her ass cheeks was a bit uncomfortable but his arm held her back for support and his other lifted her leg over his shoulder. Moving his mouth from her nipple, she whimpered feeling the cold breeze from her unattended breast."What are you...Oh, Fuck!" she groaned as he began to eat her deprived slit.

Karin grew in all the right places from what he remembered from their previous time together. When he was fourteen, his ex-being older than him by four years, was more mature physically from him at the time with a fully developed body. At seventeen, Karin being the same age as Momo had been when they both lost their virginity together, her development far surpassed his ex even to this day. He wasn't saying his ex-wasn't sexy, but Karin seemed to possess a body that was sinfully created for him.  
All these thoughts clouded his mind as she held his hair, him lapping her with his tongue. He wanted nothing else than to hear her moan in pleasure because of him, squeezing her plump bottom as she squirmed.  
"Wait! Toshiro, Wait!" she breathlessly said pushing him away. He raised himself up to give her space, "I'm sorry Karin, I should have asked if..." he began to say as she sat on the rocks holding herself as she shook her head.  
"No, it's not that. I have actually been thinking about you doing this to me for a while if you didn't take the initiative first I probably would have done it," she laughed which seemed forced, pushing a strand of hair over her ear.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked seriously concerned, moving closer to her. He saw a tear fall down her cheek as she tried to whip it away.  
"Karin, What is it?" he rubbed her back with worry in his turquoise eyes.  
"At first, I didn't care that my sister got all the attention from guys or they didn't find me attractive but then I had a crush on a boy. I tried to get his attention but he had eyes for someone else. It was always like that, me competing for attention, all because I didn't dress a certain way or acted a certain way. Why should I change myself to be with a guy," she whipped her eyes again as the tears fell.  
"You don't have to compete for attention anymore Karin. I like you the way you are," he tried to kiss her lips when she turned her face from him.  
"Karin?" he asked not liking where this was going.  
She looked at his handsome face, "Are you sure Toshiro?" she said biting her lip staring at him.  
"I don't understand, you're being unfairly vague," he calmly expressed.  
"Oh, I'm being unfair! I'm being vague!" she chuckled, whipping the tears again. She was trying not to get upset but his questioning features of not having a clue seemed to irk her.  
"How about you being very vague about your feelings or being unfair with hiding something from me you're whole demeanor screams it. I feel like I'm still competing except this time it's for my boyfriend's heart," she softly said stretching her outstretched hand to his chest. The words seemed to flow out of her mouth she couldn't stop herself, much like the tears that continued to fall.  
Toshiro, now realizing the reason for her abruptness, seemed to affect his already guilt-ridden mind. For some reason, he couldn't find the words so he remained silent.  
She remained there with her hand still on his chest as she felt his rapid heartbeat. He looked uncomfortable, torn, and she couldn't help feeling like she had taken things too far.

"Maybe its unfair of me to do this to you. I know it must be hard trying to figure out your feelings and its cruel of me to try to force my feelings onto you," she looked up to the sky, closing her eyes as she exhaled, then looked at him again with the sweetest smile.  
"Toshiro, you're such a dumbass. You're still in love with her and she wants you back, you're making this more complicated then it should be. I'll be okay. I don't want things to progress with us and-," she paused trying to refrain from crying but her voice began to break, "-you'll always wonder about her and I don't want to be the second option. Thank you for noticing me and treating me so good. You're a great guy and you deserve to be with the person you love," she said giving him a kiss, it felt so wet from the saltiness of her tears that covered her face. "I'm going to head back, you can stay here on the island if you want, you were invited."  
She stood there watching his prone body that remained still as he looked down at the waters, trying to process everything. Suddenly he felt his body reach for her arm on his own when she went to grab her towel.  
"Toshiro, Hey!" she said when he grabbed her tightly, pushing her closer as he kissed her. He felt her fight in his arms as he let go, pushing him away angrily.  
"Stop! Don't you understand you can leave," she yelled at him as she covered herself with a towel.  
"I … I don't want to leave," he whispered, staring at her like a man broken. "I don't know what this is yet... but I know I want to stay with you."  
She stared at him with hope but shook her head as she began to try to exit but was prevented by his hands once more.  
"Toshiro, damn it you're pissing me off," she tried to push and hit his chest but he took it. Slowly stopping her abuse, she cried onto his chest and all he could do was hold her close. "Please, just go to her," she sounded so small and he didn't like to hear her so broken.  
"Is that what you want?" he asked her and he felt her tense as he rubbed her back. He took her silence as a good sign as her tears seemed to stop. She sighed before she spoke, "It doesn't matter what I want," she tried to pull away again but his grip remained, "What kind of fucking question is that, you asshole. Its what you want. You know how I feel, you've always known, I keep wondering why you wanted a relationship in the first place." Something had clicked in her mind, as he watched her anger turn to nausea, looking down trying to catch her breath.  
"You pretend you're touching her when you're with me?" she looked at him curiously searching his face for an answer. When he looked at her with displeasure, saying absolutely nothing, she felt faint, "I think I'm going to be sick."  
"Fucking hell, Karin," he yelled, causing her eyes to widen from shock since he barely swore. "I don't internally want her while I'm doing those things to you or ever. For a long time, I felt that I needed her that I couldn't function without her. I blamed myself, I resented the person I was, thinking I wasn't good enough. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out but it was you who helped me through it. You were there as a friend and saw no fault in me. When I recently spoke to her, I admit the old feelings returned, a small part of me wanted her again," he said staring at her as she listened, hating how her heart broke hearing those words. "I started questioning myself why now? Why? When she's heartbroken when she's hurting for me to pick up the pieces? I don't want a relationship where I feel like in the back of my mind she's going to hurt me again. I'm sorry for keeping most of this in, I was trying to sort it out."  
She felt his hand release her arm as he stroked her cheek, unknowingly whipping the rest of her tears. Could she trust his words? She was really scared, which was rare for her, most of the time she went through life not really giving a shit. Now, feeling like the weight of her feelings was making it harder to breathe.  
"I ... I need to sit down," she said, giving her some space as he let go, both sitting beside each other again. "How do I know you're not going to hurt me?" she softly asked, sounding like she was afraid of saying her own words.  
"You don't, you'll just have to trust me," he answered, raising her chin to give her a kiss. Karin needing confirmation through his kiss, she forcibly shoved her tongue as she climbed onto his lap. She wanted his taste, wanted him touching every part of her body, and selfishly wanting his attention. Moaning into his mouth as she felt his hard erection. Breaking the kiss, she heatedly stared into his beautiful lustful gaze.  
"I have to confess something," she breathlessly said, as he gripped her hips from causing any more friction onto his aching cock.  
"What?" he growled trying to think of something else, other than her slit, finding it hard with the taste of her still on his lips.  
"Did you know, I finger myself after every phone conversation we have?" she stated causing his grip to hold onto her hip tighter.  
"Every?" he said with a strained voice.  
"Every ..Single...One," she giggled, as she pried one of his hands off her hips and put it between her legs, guiding it to her wet pussy.  
"Then we shouldn't of hung up the phone then," he said with a grin as he pushed his finger deep into her.  
"Mmm, are you trying to say you jerked off too, you pervert," she moaned while riding his fingers, gasping as he occasionally stroked her nub. Her maneuvering hands explored his body, finding its way to his length that she couldn't get over how much it grew. He felt her hands stroking him as he groaned biting her neck.  
"I have another confession," she smiled feeling his cock harden at her whispers. "I fingered myself last night too. You being here and seeing your impressive body at the beach. Just thinking about you, I … mmmm came so ... hard," she moaned loudly after cumming onto his hands. She sluggishly licked his neck after the effects of her climax. Wanting to feel more, she rose up to align herself with his cock, when she was stopped.  
"Wait! Are you sure?" he protested regarding taking things further. She looked at his eyes, then glanced at the strands of his white hair as she ran her fingers through.  
"Yeah," she nodded nervously glancing at his head instead of directly at him. Using his fingers to move her head so she was directly staring at him. She didn't say anything warmly smiling as she nodded. Studying her face after the confirmation of her wanting to lose her virginity to him, he relented.  
"Let's go somewhere else, it's going to be more difficult with the waters washing away your vaginal fluids. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have," he expressed, giving her a worried expression as he ran his fingers through her beautiful locks. She could only nod finding herself too anxious to speak afraid if she said anything he'd stop.  
They both left the onsen, as they found a patch of soft grass that was shaded.  
"Wait here, I'm going to get more towels, " he told her, rubbing her shoulders and giving her a kiss. As he left, she couldn't help gazing at his muscled arms and behind, she had forgotten that they were naked causing her to blush like an idiot.  
She was also disappointed that she felt his hard-on but didn't get a chance to see it. Already feeling herself getting wet she noticed he was heading in her direction again with a stack of towels.  
He laid them out, making one into a makeshift pillow when he stood to take her, hand beckoning for her to lay down. She nervously swallowed when she finally saw his cock out as she froze for a moment before taking his hand. He blushed, noticing her hesitation and her line of sight.  
When she was comfortably laid out, he spread her legs as his head began to descend between her thighs once more.  
"What are you doing?" she whispered looking down at him.  
"I need to make sure you're nice and wet," he told her stroking her slit causing her to shiver. Nodding her approval, he began to pleasure her again with his tongue. Lifting both legs over his shoulders he licked her pussy that was already a bit wet.  
"Already getting wet without me," he told her between licks.  
"Mmmm it's you're doing... Was looking ... at how ... Oh ... big you had gotten." she moaned, his expert tongue causing her to be soaked. The thought of her almost ready enough to receive that massive cock, caused her to gush out. Noticing her sudden release of fluids as he circled her clit with his tongue. Pushing two fingers into her as she gasped finding her hot and ready.  
Halting his movements to crawl on top as he faced her. She was beautiful and she trusted him completely as she smiled at him.  
"I'm on the p... pill your w...wondering," she said nervously stuttered. He completely forgot about condoms, not thinking it would get to this point, he nodded in confirmation.  
They both gazed at each other as her legs spread for him to align himself between her. She moaned, feeling the tip glide against her nub and slide right into her wet core.  
"Mmm," she groaned, closing her eyes in pain, he felt her inner walls clench with her digging her nails into his shoulders.  
"You okay," he asked, suckling her nipple, trying to distract her from the pain.  
"Mmm, Yes! Just keep going," she moaned holding her breath.  
"Just relax, stop clenching," he told her as she complied, feeling her loosen causing him to enter in a bit.  
Halfway in, he groaned trying to not prematurely cum or shove into her with no control like an animal. Her legs wrapped around wanting him to go further, he didn't realize he had stopped moving.  
Her cries of pain mixed in with moans of pleasure begged him to continue. Slowly he pushed in finally reaching her hymen walls. Her body tensed as she cried out from the pain. He continued his ministrations of sucking her breasts.  
Unclenching, she moved her hips, feeling herself adjust to his large size. Feeling her move, he slowly moved out of her to slide slowly in. It started not to hurt as much as she focused on her breasts being suckled. His continuous pace of shoving in slowly felt intense. She felt so tight and wet, feeling her loosen incredibly for him.  
"Mmmm, its okay. Go faster," she struggled to say as she began to feel pleasure.  
Nodding, he began to pick up the pace, shoving into her. Grasping onto his hair while wrapping her legs tightly around him, taking more of his thrusts.  
"Oh, Karin!" he groaned leaving her breasts to hungrily kiss, pulling her legs together from his waist to lift it high above her head. Knowing how flexible his girlfriend was, especially whenever he watched her do her warm-up stretches and yoga poses.  
This position made it easier to thrust deeper and faster. She was drenched, feeling her liquids drip down to her ass and hearing the wet smacking noises as he pounded into her.  
He stopped mid-thrust as he tightened his grip on her raised legs. She looked up to find his face in a painful grimace.  
"Don't stop," she breathlessly said as she felt his cock throb inside. Feeling impatiently bad, she bucked her hips causing him to react with a loud growl.  
"Karin!" he strangled out, she was making it difficult to hold back his build up with her squirming like that. "Damn it! You're trying to make me cum," he said between gritted teeth.  
"Then cum," she whined wiggling and pushing him closer. She watched his jaw clench tightly as he exhaled, he glared at her pulling out to shove hard into her.  
"I'm gonna cum but not before you," he said with a feral growl as he relentlessly thrust into her pussy like a madman seeking revenge for her disobeying.  
The sweet release was approaching, his abusing thrusts sparked a secret fetish within her. His hard glance as he continued his assault, this was a side she hadn't seen in him before, almost animalistic. Sure she'd seen him angry but he would yell and after a couple of minutes, he'd reel it in only to come out calm. This side of him caused her to scream in ecstasy as she climaxed.  
"Toshiro, mmmm," she moaned, grinding her hips onto his cock as she extended her orgasm. After a couple of thrusts, he gave a chortled groan before she felt his warm release. He heard the breathless giggle and her body shiver as he glanced at her.  
"I should irritate you more, you look so damn sexy when you're upset," she teased, biting him on the lip.  
He licked the blood where she nipped him, grinning at her. "I think you secretly want me to get annoyed because you like it rough," he chuckled watching her avoid his stare with a red tint decorating her cheeks.  
"Just shut up and get off, you're not light you know," she pushed him off as her legs came down from above her legs. He helped her stand as he got up, she swayed feeling like her legs were jelly.  
"You okay?" he asked her.  
"I'm fine, just a little sore," she groaned limping to the showers with his help.  
"I'm sorry I should have taken it easy on you for your first time," he said regrettably, finding his actions once more caused her pain.  
"I already told you to shut up, besides they say that good sex usually makes you really sore afterward," she grinned cheekily as she kissed him. "If you're still feeling guilty, maybe you could join me in the shower. I need your strong arms to help me with scrubbing myself," she said in a needy seductive tone. He answered her hungrily, kissing and guiding her into the stall's shower.

* * *

Okay! I couldn't resist adding a chocolate covered Orihime. lol It's Ichigo's wet dream.

Please don't hate me for putting Isshin with Ikumi, but when she was in the Lost Subsitute Shingami Arc, I thought she was absolutely gorgeous and so sweet with her caring relationship with Ichigo. Where Ichigo finds out the truth about his mother and he's ready to go back to the Soul King's Palace to train, there's a panel when he looks back to see his father wearing his Shinigami robes and Ikumi staring at him to see if he's okay. Let's just say that panel I was like I LOVE MASAKI AND ISSHIN LIKE FOREVER but JESUS ISSHIN needs some loving too lol or maybe I was the only one who thought that way. I'm so bad. Also, I probably said this before but Isshin is hot, that's where Ichigo get's his looks and body from, I mean yes he has some aspects of Masaki, but Ichigo after the time skip having those broad fucking "Oh Daddy" shoulders. lol Secretly I believe when Isshin mysteriously disappears he's not only hanging out with Urahara he's getting some. *whispers with Ikumi.

When I was writing Karin, it was so difficult to write because it was a little personal. When I was younger I was such a tomboy I mostly had guy friends because I didn't care about make-up or boys. I had a little sister who was younger than me who was gorgeous and popular and so when I started to care about looking good I had no fucking clue what to do. It got better I was always the girl who was the cool friend and I didn't want to change my image to be something fake. I never hated my sister or was jealous I loved her she was awesome. But it hurt when you had friends who knew how to be sexy and you felt like the odd one reading books and couldn't even put eye liner. lol But when I was trying I found my soulmate who made me feel so damn sexy and beautiful. Thanks for reading and I'm glad I got to share a little part of myself. (That's sounded a little creepy) lol

Until next time. (I honestly don't know- but I am working on the chapter lol) Thanks Again!


	25. Chapter 25

I am still continuing this story, even though I uploaded another one on my page. When I have so much in my head I have to type it out or it will bother the shit out of me, until I do.

So this chapter has a bit of others I haven't touched up on and then we're back to everyone together in big happily dysfunctional family. Also, I couldn't resist. I know Grimmjow a few chapters was quieted by the handsome Isshin Kurosaki but this untamed Cat can't be shut up forever, where's the fun in that =P. I introduced Ikumi and I received mixed feelings about her, I wanted to integrate her character with the others to cause a bit of trouble and hilarity. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE send me your juicy reviews, it gives me life, literally it does.

* * *

"So where's this supposed cave, Rangiku?" Shuhei asked as he followed the blonde's direction with his younger sister and her boyfriend in tow.  
"Just behind that brush," she clarified, pointing in the direction of tall bushes. Sure enough, as they passed the tall foliage, a cave entrance appeared with an old wooden sign.

"Okay, Awesome!" Shuhei said, turning on his light to glance inside handing everyone a flashlight. When he tried giving Rangiku a flashlight, shaking her head as she denied the portable light.  
"Oh, I'm not going in there," she frightfully said.  
"Okay, then you can stay out here all alone, by yourself," he grinned at her as she glared at him.  
"Fine but I swear Shuhei if something touches me I'm going to hurt you," she angrily grabbed the flashlight.  
"I don't think you have to worry about the creatures in the dark," he whispered.  
"Eww gross! Can you two please stop, I feel my breakfast rising up in my throat," Tatsuki groaned, making hurling sound effects.  
"Calm down, Tatsuki! You're so damn dramatic," her brother said kissing his girlfriend. He began to walk into the cave with Rangiku pressed up against his back, the action causing a groan feeling her breasts as her body tensed with fear.  
"Just keep your light ahead and refrain from pointing it up, unless you want to aggravate the bats," Ulquiorra explained, with Tatsuki beside him who seemed to be enjoying herself.  
"Yeah, I don't need a swarm of fuckers flying around me," Shuhei said looking at the cave floors, making sure the steps were sturdy enough to walk on. "These are man-made steps carved heading down, watch your step," he said helping Rangiku walk down.  
They reached a pool of water that gave off a glow from the cave's natural light that shined from a large hole in the ceiling. It was majestic in a way, the reflection of the blue-green waters created a glowing abyss.  
The party decided to shut off their flashlights finding the light source made it easier to see where they were going.  
Screech! Screech!  
"EEP!" Rangiku squealed, grabbing a hold of her boyfriend's arm.  
"It's just fucking bats, they're actually scared of you," he told her, trying to prevent her from clawing the shit out of him.  
"Shuhei is correct in his analysis, it's a Japanese pipistrelle, a species of the vesper bat. It won't bother us, it's diet mainly consists of bugs like beetles, flies, and moths," the quiet man stated, walking closer to the mammals, giving enough distance to not cause them alarm.  
Tatsuki stood right beside him, glancing up at the hundreds of bats that hung from the ceiling  
"Koumori (Japanese term for bat)! The Japanese, having been influenced by Chinese culture viewed the bat as a good luck symbol," he spoke, continuing to stare at the bat's movements.  
"Its probably why you see them on a shit load of pottery and kimonos in Japanese ancient art," Tatsuki joked as her boyfriend affirmed her answer with a nod.  
"Is it me or is he talking a lot?" Rangiku whispered, amazed at the green-eyed boy who seemed to open up more.  
"He's usually a talkative little shit when something peeks his interest," Shuhei chuckled, watching his sister studying the nocturnal creatures. "Thanks by the way," he kissed Rangiku who seemed confused.  
"What for?" she asked cutely, raising her brow.  
"You knew he liked bats from what I told you about our time together at the beach," he looked at his girlfriend who just shrugged.  
"Just thought it was something we can all do," she nervously laughed.  
"Nah, you've always been like that Rangiku. You're always thinking about others and helping them out. You're a good person," he said giving her a hug and a light kiss on the neck.  
"You think too highly of me, Shuhei Hisagi. It was just something to do to past the time with the others, nothing more," she let go of him, heading to the cave's pool as she gracefully sat at the edge, removing her shoes to place her feet in.  
"Mmmm, you guys should try this, the water feels so good," she shouted causing a slight echo throughout the cave.  
Ulquiorra and Tatsuki turned around, distracted from their observations on the bats to join the busty blonde.  
Shuhei shook his head as he did the same as his girlfriend and joined the others as well. He knew she was trying to change the subject, not wanting people to find out her secret of being a kind and selfless girl. Deep down all her close friends figured her out, they just never said anything knowing she'd flat out deny it.  
"You're right, it does feel nice. Lukewarm. Do you think anything is in there?" the spiky-haired girl asked, trying to look towards the bottom of the waters, some areas were difficult to see hidden in shadows.  
Plop! A loud item caused a great splash.  
"Ahh, Fuck!" Tatsuki jumped, along with Rangiku who screamed, grabbing her legs close to her.  
Ulquiorra calm as always, still having his feet in along with Shuhei. Only the spiky-haired brother was holding his stomach laughing, for being the culprit of throwing a rock in the depths of the pool, causing the splash.  
"You scared the shit out of me," his girlfriend complained as she began to hit his shoulders repeatedly.  
"Fuck you, you asshole," his sister furiously shouted, sitting back down, embarrassed of freaking out in front of the others.  
"Hey! You can't talk to me like that, show your brother a little respect," he grinned, receiving a glare from his sister.  
"I'll show you respect once you stop acting like an immature dick," she angrily fumed, getting more riled up with his smug grin plastered on his face.  
"You need to learn to show no fear. Especially if you want to become a fearless fighter," he mocked, swaying his hands around, finally stopping to create a karate pose.  
"Suck a dick you prick," she barked.  
"Oi! You kiss our mother with that fucking mouth," he shot back.  
"Yep! On the same cheek, you kiss her on as well, you damn hypocrite."  
"Alright! Enough children," Rangiku giggled as Tatsuki looked away biting her lip. "Do all siblings fight like this?" Rangiku criticized, looking at everyone than glancing over to the quiet green-eyed boy for confirmation.

He seemed to sense her stare as he looked at her, figuring she wanted an answer from him, " We have our disagreements but us yelling back and forth is not something done at our house. I mean, I haven't really had siblings growing up, so I highly doubt Sora and Orihime were like that before I came along," he explained receiving a few chuckles and giggles from the others.  
"Please, it's almost sickeningly adorable how sweet they are to each other," Rangiku cooed.  
"Yeah it's like watching an episode of Mr. Roger's Neighborhood," Shuhei joked, causing his sister and girlfriend to laugh hysterically. The only one who didn't seem to make so much as a grin was Ulquiorra as he glanced in concentration at the bottom of the pool's depths. Tatsuki immediately stopped her laughing as she nudged him, "Hey," she asked concerned. "What's up?"  
He shrugged as he looked at her making a forced grin, "It's not that I don't understand the joke or find it untrue," he looked at the others and then back to his girlfriend, "It's nothing."  
Tatsuki furrowed her brows not liking how he was lying and avoided sharing. "Nothing? Seriously?" her voice sounding a bit unnerved. She watched her boyfriend glare at her as he began to lift himself up and begin to put his shoes back on. "Where do you think you're -" Tatsuki began to yell when she felt Rangiku place her hand on her shoulder. She turned to find the busty blonde smiling with a finger placed onto her lip to silence her.  
Tatsuki held her tongue, watching her boyfriend walk further into the cave to once again look at the creatures he'd come to love. Suddenly, she heard her brother exit the pool to put his shoes on when he rose up, he kissed Rangiku on the lips and a kiss on his sister's head.  
"I'll be right back," he said, walking slowly to the silent green-eyed man.  
Ulquiorra sensing the older man's presence glanced at him from the side, just waiting patiently, sensing he wanted to talk.  
"Tatsuki was always an impatient kid... whenever she saw someone who was sad or unhappy she would try to kick them out of their funk. Even if they were pissed at her, she didn't care, she wanted to be the band-aid to a person's wound. She sensed that when she first met Orihime, she told me how these little shits at school used to treat her and how she protected her. Even got Orihime to open up when others thought it was impossible. That's Tatsuki for you, headstrong, but most of all her heart refuses to see someone else hurt or depressed. She means well, even when she pushes a bit too hard," he explained to the younger man as he patted his back and headed back to the girls. Shuhei began to remove his shoes once again to sit by his lovely girlfriend as he squeezed her tightly.

"Is he okay?" Tatsuki asked, her whole focus on Ulquiorra as she asked the question.  
"Just give him time, Tatsuki. Shit, don't they teach you patience at the dojo or being calm or some shit?" he told her as she turned to glare in his direction.  
"It's perfect unity of the body through balancing strength, speed, focus, and control," she reiterated angrily.  
"Well, you still need to work on control especially with the uncontrolled rage you have bottled up," he laughed at his sister's pissed off expression.  
"Your brother's right, Tatsuki! Just give it time, he'll come to you when he's ready. Has he ever willingly spoke with you whenever you've had these ..." Rangiku said with her charming smile before Shuhei finished her sentence.  
"hissy fits," he eyed his sister, who glared at him but seemed to listen when she shook her head.  
"No! He's usually closed off when I'm yelling at him but then when we're separated or I've calmed down he's usually there to talk," she sighed, eyeing the couple who both wore smug grins as she rolled her eyes. She felt her boyfriend's presence come near as he began to remove his shoes once more to join them.  
No one spoke, everyone seemed to patiently wait for something to happen. the squeaking of the bats and the occasional drips of water that magnified throughout the cave was the only sound amongst their silence.  
"I don't mean to upset you with my lack of communication by staying silent," Ulquiorra said finally breaking the silence, raising his hand up to stop his girlfriend from talking when he heard her trying to speak, "Wait! Please let me express what I need to say."  
Holding her arms around herself, Tatsuki bit her lip as she nodded along with the others.  
"It wasn't the joke that upset me, it was what the joke was trying to convey about my siblings. From what I remember from Mr. Roger's neighborhood, it taught children how to express themselves, how to be kind, to treat a child with honesty cause they are a person too. My brother and sister personified that in their home, taught me those things when I felt it was pointless. There was nothing wrong with the joke, I'm glad that coming from the hell we grew up in, they were both able to pick themselves up and be viewed as a popular kids show," he said giving a rare smile that touched everyone who listened to him.  
"Do you always view things with a microscope?" Shuhei stated as he watched the green-eyed boy look at him a bit puzzled before he continued," I was just making a dumbass joke and you turned it into something philosophical." He hit the waters that sprinkled a little at the silent Inoue sibling, "I might have you write my damn reports." Shuhei joked, realizing as he got to know his sister's boyfriend more, already aware of his intelligence he also displayed how much heart was hidden deep within him. It was only due to circumstances that turned him into the quiet and reserved person that he was. He couldn't blame him, years as a detective, seeing the shit he saw on the force, still haunted him.  
"It was so beautiful, I think I might cry," Rangiku blurted out as she wiped a few tears that fell off her face. "You just mention Sora and Orihime being able to pick themselves up, but I would say the same for you. You're such a sweet boy and handsome too. No wonder Tatsuki couldn't help being attracted to you," she teased, causing the spiky-haired girl to roll her eyes and blush.  
"I thought it was because I was such a charming social butterfly and an extroverted person," he proclaimed in his monotone voice, provoking the others to laugh, his own features producing a slight grin. Tatsuki pushed him away playfully as she chuckled at him trying to be funny, she found it endearing.  
"Haha, funny guy," Tatsuki leaned in giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips as she cupped his chin staring into his green eyes. "You sure it didn't have anything to do with you having a big ego," she said suggestively as he keenly eyed her.  
"And... thank you for ruining a perfect moment, Tatsuki," Shuhei criticized, receiving a questioning look from his sister.  
"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about dear brother," she jested, looking in the direction of her boyfriend the whole time she spoke, giving him a teasing smile.  
Growl*  
The sound of Rangiku's stomach echoed for all to hear, distracting the young couple from their gazes.  
"I'm sorry, my stomach is a little impatient," the beautiful blonde sheepishly held her stomach as she giggled.  
"I thought Orihime and Nel were bad," Tatsuki laughed, leading the embarrassed blonde to jut out her bottom lip in a small pout, "I've always wondered where the food went, but seeing how it just goes straight to your hips and breasts, no wonder you guys are always eating," she made a jab at the blonde's curves.  
"You know, I should be offended but I can't help but feel that was a compliment," Rangiku approved, grabbing the girl to squeeze between her abundant breasts.  
"Okay, okay, Alright!" she squirmed away from the older woman's hold, blushing when she received a kiss from the blonde.  
"Should we start heading back?" Ulquiorra inquired, glancing at the group who remained silent. Rangiku had the impression that the green-eyed boy still wanted to remain within the cave's dwellings.  
"We all don't have to go, Shuhei and I will head out, you guys can stay here a little longer," she winked at the young couple as she started to put on her shoes.  
"Guess I'll see you guys at dinner?" Shuhei asked, getting ready to accompany his girlfriend back to the castle. Rangiku held her boyfriend's arm, carefully making her way up the crafted steps, heading towards the exit.

Tatsuki scooted closer to Ulquiorra, holding his hand as she laid her head onto his shoulder. Rubbing his thumb against her small hands as she sighed.  
"I've always felt that actions spoke louder than words. Growing up in a foster care system you grew up surrounded by people who would say one thing and with no remorse do something else. Lies were common in my life, you can always see the truth through a person's eyes. My mother's mouth told me she loved me but her eyes told something entirely different. I don't fault her, she hated me because I came from a man who she loved and he just cast her aside, causing her to despise me. Orihime and Sora showed the different side of the coin, what it means to have someone's honest affection," he recounted, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"I know I've shown you how much I care about you through my actions but you deserve more. You deserve to feel and hear what's in my heart," he slowly lifted her chin to give her a kiss. Both squeezing their eyes shut, using tongues to aggressively kiss each other as she pulled him closer, threading her fingers into his dark hair. When they came up for air was when she heard him whisper 'I love you.' Shocked, she opened her eyes to give him her full attention, staring at his gentle green eyes that darkened in the shadows of the caves.  
"I love you," he said it again much louder this time, making sure she heard it. He saw her slowly smile, her eyes welling up with tears as she spoke.  
"I love you too! That means so much coming from you, your actions spoke volumes to me. I know its hard for you to express your feelings and I didn't expect you to say it but thank you so much for saying those words," she gave him a quick peck on the mouth as she laid her head on his chest. They sat there together, looking up at the behaviors of the bats as he lightly rubbed her back. Feeling herself slip into contentment, wrapped in the arms of the person who made her happy. Even if he wasn't great in first impressions, all that mattered was what she thought of him, that she loved him and he felt the same.

* * *

Rukia lazily brushed her fingers against the muscular build of the handsome red-head as she watched the day come to a close.  
"We've been here most of the day, maybe we should start heading downstairs," she asked her fiancee who rubbed her long raven-haired locks with his eyes tightly closed.  
"We did spend last night and early morning at the beach," he grinned, eyes remaining closed as he confessed. She still remembered their sexual escapade as they explored each other in that small bungalow under the night sky and dawn's light. She giggled as she reminisced as her fiancee couldn't control himself, having her repeatedly again and again.

"Maybe it was a good thing that my brother had us separated for a while and kept you on a leash," she confessed, watching her fiancee finally open his eyes to glare at her. "Only because since you've been deprived, with us only having that little quickie in the limo that didn't satisfy that hunger of yours, especially having the need to screw me over and over again."  
Renji growled, his glare staring intently at her as he moved to lay on top, her back against the bed. "You're playing with fire, Rukia," he murmured, sinking his teeth into her neck and licking the wound. She cried out feeling the bite that was sure to leave a mark, affecting her as her body became aroused.  
"Maybe I want to get burned," she challenged, feeling him push his hard-on against her.  
"I thought you wanted to start heading downstairs?" he whispered into her neck, thrusting in between her legs. The thin sheets between them doing nothing to provide a barrier, he could still feel how wet she was through the linen.  
"Well, the only person who's seen us alive since yesterday was Jinta when you let him borrow the yacht," she moaned, thrusting her hips into him causing him to groan."Plus, we have guests."  
Renji seemed to ignore her as he pulled the sheets that were preventing him from entering into her. Once the barrier was taken away he wasted no time shoving into her.  
"Oh, Renji...mmmm," she cried out, opening her legs wider as he pushed into her deeper.  
"They wouldn't mind if we stayed here until we were married," he said ferociously kissing her, hungrily wanting nothing else but her taste.  
"MMM.. tempting," she breathlessly said, feeling his thrust grow harder and faster. "But ... we... can't," she whimpered as he bit her neck once more, causing her to scream and climax. Finding her mouth once more, he swallowed her screams as he continued to pound into her wet core, only to release inside her.  
"Fuck," he whispered onto her lips, feeling her ragged breathing and hearing her soft whimpers. His head descended to her breasts to suckle, causing her to arch her back, crying out.  
"Renji, we need to get ready," she giggled, feeling he was up for more. He growled in annoyance as he bit her breasts eliciting a loud squeak, grinning he let her go. She rose up giving him a kiss as she left to take a shower. Rubbing his head to look at the time, seven pm, he laughed they had been holed up in their room most of the day. Deciding to get ready as well, he entered the bathroom, finding his petite fiancee already under the showerhead. Standing behind her, appreciating her creamy toned body, she turned around to face him as she rubbed her hair with shampoo. Grinning, she watched him glance down appreciating the new angle, staring intently at her perky breasts and her tight clit. He growled seeing his handiwork of his bites all over her neck and breasts, finding some hidden between her thighs.  
She noticed his lustful stares as he licked his lips, he moved closer to her as she eyed his actions. "Renji? I know that look and no, we need to get ready," she grinned, appreciating his feral grins and covetous stares.  
"Don't worry, I just see that I missed a spot," he whispered into her ear as she felt her pussy begin to moisten. She felt him turn her around as he bent down to hungrily sink his teeth on her rear, opening her ass cheeks to lick and prod his tongue into every hole she was born with.  
"Renji! Oh, Fuck!" she cried out, trying to hold onto the walls of the showers.  
"Is that anyway for a lady of nobility to talk? What would your brother say?" he jested, eating her most delectable parts.  
"What Nii-sama ... doesn't know... won't hurt him," she strained to say as he swirled his tongue causing her legs to weaken. Holding her waist, he opened her wider pushing his tongue further into her, as he grinned.  
"That's my girl, there's no proper behavior when it comes to fucking," he growled, pushing his fingers into her asshole as his tongue pushed further into her. He spent the remainder of the time making sure she was thoroughly cleaned with his tongue before they actually used soap, after making her scream his name of course.

* * *

Byakuya sat patiently around the table as the guests began to file in one by one at the table. Only a few stragglers still had not arrived, specifically the guests of honor, his sister and his soon to be brother-in-law. Without hesitating, he called to his employees to set the food as they waited for the others. Nel entered along with Tatsuki and Ulquiorra, who finally arrived to take their empty seats.  
Everyone seemed to not notice the missing couple when Nel walked in with a tight fitted shirt with the words S.L.U.T. with small letters that were written underneath. Grimmjow noticing the stares turned to see his smiling girlfriend as he glanced at her shirt and couldn't decide if he was pissed or turned on.  
"Like it?" she asked him, giggling when he turned to get some food.  
"Can I see, I wasn't able to see what the smaller words said," Rangiku looked at her chest as she found it amusing.  
"Sweet, Little, Unforgettable, Thing! I like it, it's very cute, no doubt a conversation starter," she mused, Nel nodding her head in agreement.  
"I thought it was hilarious, I usually wear this out to show my adoring fans that I don't care about their nasty rumors," she smiled triumphantly.  
"What she means by adoring fans, she means the jealous girls and men who were cruelly denied Nel's love," Tatsuki chuckled, receiving a smile from the green-haired beauty.  
"Oh, shut up Tatsuki," she moved her hair to the side as she began to eat.  
"What? I was just joking, you know I even encouraged you to tell those assholes to fuck off," she quipped."But you love the attention."  
"I can't help it, you can see it annoys the shit out of them when their words don't bother me," she batted her eyes.  
"Aww! Nel-chan you never mentioned your classmates being so mean," Shunsui said with a concerned expression as he stared at his daughter.  
"Rumors, Daddy! Nothing to concern yourself with," she laughed, brushing it off like if it was nothing.  
"Like the rumors in the newspapers?" he asked.  
"Oh, much worse," she ate her food, as she felt her boyfriend's hand brush against her thigh."Nothing I can't handle," she smiled, as his fingers brushed her inner thigh.  
"Want me to scare the shit out of them?" he asked her, only to receive an endearing smile.  
"You're only going to make it worse, Grimmy!" she stated as he gave her a questioning look.  
"Worse?" he asked as his fingers suddenly stopped.  
"Classmates know about the relationship she has with you, Grimmjow," Tatsuki shared, causing his blue eyes to glance over at the spiky-haired girl.  
"What do they say?" he asked, feeling his girlfriend pull his arm to get his attention.  
"Who cares," she smiled, giving him a light peck."This happens all the time and I learned to deal with my classmates and the media. Uncle, always handles the media making sure things don't get out of control. Right, Uncle Take?" she smiled towards the white-haired man, who seemed to avoid her stares. Disheartened, she looked to him concerned as he tried to smile.  
"What's wrong, Uncle?" she asked, not liking how has tried to put on a fake facade at the others, leading her father to glance at his old friend.  
"What's plaguing you, Jushiro!" he asked, not fully understanding his friend's apprehension.  
"I rather not, you shouldn't be concerned... there's another time for such things. Let's just wait till.." he began to say only to be interrupted by his goddaughter.  
"What is it?" Nel said a little too loud, not realizing how loud she was before she apologized, "Sorry, What's going on?"  
He pulled out his phone to skim through his logs as he reluctantly handed her one of the slanderous statements against her. She eyed him as she grabbed the phone and began to read.

" _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, having a record of being deemed a talented womanizer is rumored to be linked with Princess Nel Odelschwanck, who will inherit a legacy of dojos. As if that wasn't enough, the Odelschwank dojo is in the process of combining with longtime rival Genrai Jaegerjaquez. It was long known for a while, that grandfather had cut ties with his grandson Grimmjow. It has been confirmed by sources, she also is set to hold a good portion in her boyfriend's stock in Pantera Industries, a multi-billion dollar company. This manipulative princess, known as the sweet, beautiful face of mixed martial arts, seems to have a few skeletons in her closet._  
 _Classmate and ex-boyfriend, Tesla Lindocruz, mentions that 'she was not only flirtatious but very demanding whenever they were intimate,'" Nel began to laugh, as she gripped the phone before she continued, "Classmates close to her, once mutual friends, Loly Aivittne and Menoly Mallia, say that they became distant. The cause of their broken relationship was the rumors of her fraternizing with teachers to get good grades revealed to be true, stating, 'She does just about anything to get an A,'_ " she paused for a moment to swallow the bile that was rising in her throat.

"Mutual Friends?" she shook her head in disgust.

"Nel-chan, maybe you should stop reading this," Jushiro began to say, regretting his actions by letting her have his phone.  
"No! I want to continue reading more of the bullshit and lies they have to say," she smiled uneasily, as she held the phone with both hands, continuing to read once more.

" _Nnoitra Gilga, a former teacher at Karkura University, was let go from allegations he believed to be false but left in any event with his dignity still intact. He states, 'I was just a victim, a teacher who cared about his students, only wanting Ms. Uderschvank to seek help, I saw teachers who took advantage of this poor girls flauntingly using her body to change her grades. I am disgusted with the school handling of the situation, keeping this quiet because they were paid to do so. I hope Ms. Uderschvank learns that she is a very smart and beautiful girl that doesn't need shame herself in using her body, I just hope she seeks help before its too late.' Does the bachelor Grimmjow know what he's got his claws into? Maybe they are both right for each other, living a life of privilege and using others to satisfy their needs. Written by Cirucci Saderwicci." the green-haired beauty was silent for a moment as she couldn't contain her laughter._  
 _"They really are creative aren't they,_ " she laughed once more before she shrugged her shoulders and handed Jushiro the phone.

"What a fucking bitch," Grimmjow sneered, pushing his plate, losing his appetite.  
"Maybe sleeping with someone who works for the press, wasn't the brightest idea," Ichigo said, causing the blue-haired man to glare at him.  
"Would you shut the fuck up, don't act like your a fucking saint," Grimmjow spouted.  
"Well in any event, even if this Ms. Saderwicci has some personal vendetta with you Grimmjow, others are also involved that we need to speak with. I was speaking to Mr. Kuchiki on the best course of action with dealing with the paper and to make sure that this doesn't get out of hand," he placed the phone into his jacket, smiling at his god-daughter.  
"Obviously Menoly and Loly didn't learn their lesson when we scared the shit out of them for bothering Orihime," Tatsuki added, obviously quite upset with her friend's harsh comments against her.

Suddenly Nel dropped her utensils with a clang as she pushed her chair aggressively out of the way, "I just need to be excused to the little girl's room," she said matter of factly.  
"Nel-chan?" Shunsui said with worry in his tone, trying to rise up only for Grimmjow to hold out his hand to prevent the pink kimono wearing man from getting up.  
"I'll go," he specified, whipping his mouth and leaving his napkin on the table as he followed his girlfriend.  
Once he slammed the dining hall doors open, he found her walking up the stairs completely walking past the restrooms.  
"Oi, you forgot where the restrooms are?" he yelled out, as she turned towards him as she feigned ignorance.  
"Oh, I must have completely flaked," she giggled, making her way to the girl's bathroom in a brisk stride.  
Nel entered the bathroom, heading towards the sink to wash her face as she patted it dry. She glared at herself until she saw her boyfriend leaning against a bathroom stall door with his arms crossed staring intently at her.  
"Do you mind, you're entering a restricted area," she said, crossing her arms annoyed with him not giving her a moment to herself.  
"You act like that has stopped me before," he told her snickering as he made his way to stand in front of her.  
"I'm sure," she rubbed the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, "Look, I need a moment to myself."  
He looked at her, examining her for a while as she waited for him to leave.  
"So you want me to go away and pretend like this is nothing? Circucci is just a bitter bitch," he stared at her, leaning closer.  
"I don't give a shit about some bitch who can't get over your dick, Jushiro will deal with the newspaper," she said, noticing he was not going to leave her alone, she decided to leave instead. She didn't get far, his arm blocked her path as she tried to push him off, "Would you please move."  
"No! Who is Nnorita and while your sharing you can tell me about this fucker, Tesla," he sneered as his features displayed that he was beyond pissed.  
She sighed making herself comfortable as she sat on the sink's countertop and narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Tesla was this guy I used to date, he was blonde and handsome, all the girls wanted him. We were going out for like three months when he invited me to his house since his parents were out. I was into it, he fondled me as he kissed me. He totally turned me off when he tried to use his phone to take a video of my breasts and proceeded to finger me. I told him to stop and that I wanted him to delete it. He showed me he did, he tried taking things a bit further when I told him no. He got upset and I told him he was an asshole and I broke things off with him. So at class, he started to show his friends his phone, finding their snickering suspicious was when I saw them watching a video of me. The piece of shit had made a copy when I wasn't aware and showed be the deleted copy. Of course, I made a big deal in class getting the teachers attention, Nnoitra Gilga. He wanted to see both of us after school and confiscated the phone saying, 'he was going to bring this to the head master's attention.' After school, he mentioned that Tesla was not with us because he was expelled. I asked why I needed to be there, he brought up the rumors about receiving extra credit from other teachers by doing sexual favors. He, of course, wanted to know if I'd be interested. Fucking asshole and when I let him know just that, he tried to use the phone to con me into screwing him. I answered him by breaking his nose and leaving to tell my father and uncle. Let's just say that they were able to obtain the phone and spoke with the school, he was charged for a few months, revoking his license to ever teach again. There... that's who they are, can I go now?" her voice sounding irritated as she avoided his stare.

"So what were you planning on doing Nel? Huh? Avoid everyone, because these dickless mother fuckers wanted to spew bullshit about you. Fuck them! Don't let them upset you. In fact, make them regret the day they fucked with Neliel Odelschwanck," he said cupping her chin to give a feral grin, staring intently at her beautiful eyes.  
" I don't give a fuck about them... I cared about what you thought," she yelled, her voice sounding so low. "I'm not sure why I never mentioned it, I guess I didn't want you to know about my naivete or stupid choices I made in the past," she hung her head low but was quickly lifted by his finger as she stared at his Cheshire cat grin and blue eyes.  
"It's in the past, whatever was done whatever was said, I already told you how I feel about you, nothing is going to change that," he said kissing her lips and placing his hands to squeeze her hips. "Now get your ass back to where everyone is at," he told her, giving her another kiss as he patted her bottom.  
When she hopped off the countertop she looked at him, " Aren't you coming?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there, just need to make a few calls," he said taking his phone out of his pocket. Nel nodded, making her way out the bathroom to return to the dining hall.

"My beautiful baby girl, Are you okay?" her father rose walking towards her to give her a hug.  
"I'm fine like I said I just needed to go to the bathroom," she smiled giving him a kiss as they headed back to the table with the others taking their seats. Nel glanced at Tatsuki and Orihime who looked at her concerned as she gave them a huge grin, "I'm fine you guys, no need to fret over me."

Rukia and Renji briskly walked in, giving their humblest apologizes, mostly Rukia giving them to her brother. "We are truly sorry," she bowed before she sat down in her chair along with her fiancee.  
"There's no need for apology, I'm sure it was something of great importance that kept you held up," he said, his eyes glancing down at his cup after taking a sip.  
"Of course, Nii-sama," she nervously agreed, glancing at her fiancee who grinned causing her to glare at him, as if warning him to keep silent.  
"I'm sure it was extremely important," Rangiku mused, leaning close to her petite friend. "Sometimes when Shuhei and I are caught up in those 'extremely important' times, it's like the world around us doesn't exist," she giggled. Rukia wanting to strangle the blonde, could only cough very loudly and glare at her maid of honor. "You didn't have to come down on account of your guests, we would understand if this 'extremely important' thing kept you from seeing you for a few days," the blonde began to reiterate as the red-head began to snarl.  
"We decided that it would be rude of us to neglect our guests," she sipped her drink nervously, glancing at her brother who remained silent.  
"We! more as you decided," he grumbled, not at all happy with their current arrangement, receiving a kick from his loving fiancee. "Ow!"  
Grimmjow entered the room at that moment, to sit beside Nel giving her a light kiss on the head. He then looked over to find Renji and Rukia, nodding his head to acknowledge their presence.  
"So now that we're all here, I wanted to bring up what we were discussing earlier this week regarding our little sparing," Shunsui gave a sly grin, mostly to Grimmjow who nodded in agreement.  
"I'm game, who else is going to be in this little sparing?" Grimmjow asked, continuing to eat the food he had left behind.  
"Well, you and I of course along with your father and Jinta," Shunsui said causing the young red-head to raise his hand and smile.  
"Looking forward to it," Jinta grinned.  
"My son and I would like to join this sparing," Isshin boasted, causing the orange head to stare at him a little puzzled.  
"When the hell did I ever agree to this?" Ichigo asked angrily, wiping his hands and glaring at his father.  
"Come now, what's wrong with a little sparing it would be fun," he winked, watching his son close his eyes in irritation.  
"I'll pass," Ichigo clarified, content with his father's pout at his answer.  
"Figures!" Grimmjow chuckled.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo already pissed off, glancing at the blue haired man who turned to him.  
"Exactly what it means, scared of a little friendly match?" he goated him, relishing in the angry glare the orange head gave him.  
"Scared? You're going to regret saying that. Okay, I'm game," Ichigo said with a sneer as his lips curled into a smile.  
"I'm in too," Tatsuki shouted, as she looked to Ulquiorra who nodded also, "And Ulquiorra as well."  
Shuhei raised his hand, "I guess I'll do the same."  
"Well shit! I'm game too," Nel said pumped up.  
Jinta feeling a little overwhelmed, "I've never fought a girl before, are the rules the same or are there going to be rules?" he asked honestly trying to be courteous.  
"The rules are don't punch below the belt for a guy and girls below the neck," Tatsuki snickered, seeing Jinta trying to understand what that meant. "I'm fucking with you, Jinta. I don't think there are rules, Am I right?" she looked around at her friends.  
"I guess not hitting each other between the legs is off limits," Jushiro specified.  
Tatsuki sucked her teeth not liking that particular rule.  
"Tatsuki if your so hard up in hitting a guy in the nuts, Spare with Grimmjow, he's always rock solid," Nel laughed as the spiky-haired girl reddened, almost choking on something caught in her throat.  
"That's gross, Nel!" she wheezed out, seeing the blue-haired man grin as well with his girlfriend.  
"I'm jesting," she smiled, hugging her boyfriend."Not really," she whispered receiving a low growl from him when she playfully brushed her hand against his length.  
"I... I would like to enter in if that's okay," Toshiro asked looking at the older men as Shunsui and Jushiro nodded. "I also studied martial arts as well."  
"Wow, Toshiro! You seem to excel in just about anything?" Rangiku purred, causing the young white haired boy to become uncomfortable. "You're such a lucky girl Karin, he's such a gentleman, always learning new things, doing strenuous training to run back and forth on a field. I bet you never get tired especially with your fortitude," she playfully teased watching the couple squirm nervously, as the white-haired boy fiercely held his gaze at the blonde in irritation.  
"Rangiku, would you leave him alone," Shuhei chuckled into his cup, watching his girlfriend get a rise out of the young boy.  
"Okay, I'll stop," she winked at the flustered young man as he rolled his eyes looking the other way. "I'd cheer for you but I rather cheer for Shuhei. My screams of encouragement always get him pumped into action," she cooed seductively, creating the man to choke on his drink at the hidden innuendo in her statement that seemed to fly over the head of the sweet Kurosaki twin as Yuzu clasped her hands in excitement.  
"I will cheer for Jinta-kun as well, I'm sure with my encouragement it will help in your upcoming fight. Right Jinta-Kun?" she glanced over at him with her expressive eyes, he began to profusely redden as she leaned closer.  
Both Grimmjow and Renji couldn't contain their laughter as the blonde Kurosaki girl looked puzzled.  
"Fuck off, you two," Jinta yelled obviously a little upset at his girlfriend being laughed at his expense.  
"It's just that Grimmjow and I find it very thoughtful that Yuzu's..." Renji paused trying to find the right words.  
"Moans," Grimmjow provided, causing Renji to throw a piece of noodle in his direction.  
"SHOUTS of encouragement can help you..." Renji once more trying to think of something appropriate to say, only to have Grimmjow fill in the blank.  
"Perform!" the blue-haired quipped, Jinta and Ichigo not at all pleased with their little playful banter, even though others found it hilarious as a few snickers escape from mouths.  
"I''m afraid I'm not a fighter myself. What about you Rukia?" Retsu asked the petite woman, trying to sway the conversation elsewhere.  
"Oh Renji and I would have loved to enter in this spare, but I have a wedding and do to obvious reasons I rather not have my husband sport a black eye," she smiled, causing her fiancee to look at her briefly with annoyance.  
"Oi! What do you mean get a black eye?" he scrutinized.  
"Please Renji, you're rough playing always gets you in trouble. I'm too cautious to ever receive such things," she boldly proclaimed drinking from her cup.  
"Besides there's no need to exert yourself before the wedding, I myself will watch as well with my colleague," Byakuya mentioned tipping his cup to Sora who smiled nervously, sitting quietly with Retsu.  
"I'm sure that bite marks she's trying to hide have nothing to do with exerting herself recently or could it be due to Renji's how did you put it Rukia, 'Rough Playing'?," Rangiku smiled deviously, Rukia quickly held her hand over her neck as she nervously swallowed, pale skin turning a deep red.  
"I think that's none of your business, Rangiku," she growled through gritted teeth as the blonde giggled.  
"Oh stop being so ashamed Rukia, I'm sure Byakuya has received love bites. Right?" she angled her head looking at the quiet man who had been trying to block out the whole conversation.  
"Rangiku I think that's highly inappropriate to ask the person you work for a question like that?" Sora nervously chuckled.  
"But we're not in a working atmosphere, now are we?" she grinned smugly causing Byakuya to look at the blonde as she raised a brow.  
"I agree with your assessment of not currently being at a workplace, but I also agree with Sora that it is indeed inappropriate," he said with ease glancing down once more.  
"Oh please, Byakuya. Your old but I'm sure your noble tool still works," she boldly said. Renji spat out his drink from laughing as Grimmjow chuckled hysterically.  
Shunsui decided to put his two cents in to answer for the stoic man.  
"Well, I can't speak for the other older man at this table but I can assure you that I don't have that problem," he grinned, causing the blonde to chuckle.  
"Father, I think everyone knows about your exploits its not a damn secret," Nel frowned as she rolled her eyes.  
"I understand Nel-chan, but I don't want to be lumped in with those who need those contraptions or pills as they get older," he was snapping his fingers trying to think of what the brand of pills was called, "I'm not sure what they are called, Isshin if you could help me out with the name of those blue pills I'm sure you're so fond of," he drank, glancing at the elder Kurosaki who eyed him with a grin, understanding the game Shunsui wanted to play.  
"The answer is Viagra, the medical field is aware of such pills and I myself have prescribed to some of my older patients. I can assure you that I have no issue with erectile dysfunction. If you're interested Shunsui, you can stop by the clinic I'm sure there are pamphlets I have somewhere," he smiled, watching the straw hat man's expression still holding it's smile. Other's at the table started to feel the tension between the smiling men as Jushiro shook his head.  
"Did I miss something?" Nel asked watching her father turn to her as he chuckled about to explain when he was interrupted.  
"No, Nel-chan! I think your father is starting to realize that his body is not at the speed it once was, maybe you should calm down on the drinking, Shunsui, too much alcohol contributes to it," Isshin exclaimed, the straw hat man keeping his calm composure.

Shunsui tried to reach for his bottle only to realize Isshin held the glass item in his hand, dangling the bottle above his head, with a face of merriment. Both men seemed to be playing but their expressions said otherwise.  
"I never had that issue especially with drinking too much, tell me is it from experience?" he reached for the bottle, but it was difficult to pry it from Isshin's grip as the spiky-haired man smiled, releasing his grip to let Shunsui have the bottle back.  
"I apologize, I don't know my own strength. You know...strengthing yourself is something I like to mention to my patients. Maybe I should give you a few pointers to help in your lack of vigor," he took the bottle from Shunsui's hand when he noticed he wasn't pouring the contents, "Let me help with that Shunsui," he poured the amber contents into the curly haired man's cup as well as his. Both men continued to eye each other, slowly drinking from their cups, Isshin winked giving a smug grin.  
"I think that's probably enough drink for the both of you," Jushiro calmly said, taking the bottle as he handed it to one of the employees.  
"I think I'd like an explanation from one of you? " Nel asked, eyeing her father and then to Isshin and Jushiro. "Don't tell me it's nothing, because I'm old enough to know what a pissing match between two men is," she raised a brow waiting patiently, as the three men looked around noticing the faces from everyone.  
Jushiro decided to break the ice, feeling like he was the only one to be fully honest with this ridiculous conflict between these two.  
"I've known Shunsui for years and his love for beautiful women has always been his weakness, getting them has been an ego boost. He doesn't take to kindly to another dominate male stalking what he deems prey," he smiled receiving a pout from the man himself.  
"Now Jushiro, you're painting me out to be a lion?" he frowned at his friend's description of himself.  
"Well if the shoe fits," Jushiro shot back with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"Dad is this about your supposed crush on his late wife? That was like how many years ago? Get over it!" Nel yelled at the stupidity of her father's pettiness.  
"Nel-chan, he has gotten over it. You have to understand that it wasn't the fact he failed to get Masaki's attention, but Isshin tends to rub salt in the wound. Namely, his need to show off, he even did it to his late wife's ex-fiancee," Jushiro detailed to his god-daughter.  
"I didn't show off to Ryuken...," he paused in thought for a moment before he laughed a little, "You're right I did, that was only because he was a know it all prick," Isshin said with much irritation.  
"Jeez, goat chin. At some point mom was his fiancee you didn't have to be an ass about it," Karin said, shaking her head at her father's blunt smugness.  
"A daughter should not talk to her father like that," Isshin pointed at her as she rolled her eyes.  
"So my dad is a smug- prick, what else is new, doesn't explain why if Shunsui is over it what's with the current hostility?" Ichigo asked, eyeing the older men.  
"It may have something to do with Shunsui having his sights set on a woman that is an acquaintance of Isshin," Jushiro said, chuckling nervously.  
"First, gross and Secondly, what's the point of having sex at your age?" Karin asked with a nauseous expression when a bun was thrown at her.  
"Karin would you stop being so blunt with Dad like that, its just weird," Yuzu yelled after throwing the item.  
"Who said anything about sex, she's an acquaintance who you already know," he crossed his arms.  
"Who?" Yuzu and Karin both asked.  
"You remember Ikumi Unagiya," Isshin stated, getting a shocked look.  
"I remember her, she's sweet. How has she been and her son?" Yuzu asked sweetly.  
"She's fine, works here and son is studying to be an architect," he answered.  
"That little bastard is studying to be an architect?" Ichigo shouted, receiving a glare from his fiancee. "What? He was a little shit," he shot back.  
"Oh I remember Kaoru, but his mother I vaguely remember as black hair ..." Karin was tapping her head trying to remember when her eyes shot out from her sockets staring at her dad. "Eww, No way in hell. She's like what in her thirties?" she laughed as her dad drank from his cup.  
"Thirty-two, like I said we are just friends nothing more," He flatly said.  
"Oh Karin, there's nothing wrong with the age difference. I'm thirty-one, and if I didn't have Shuhei. Let's just say after seeing your father on the beach I most certainly wouldn't mind calling him Daddy," Rangiku giggled, her flushed face hinting that she may have had too much to drink.  
"I think that's enough," Shuhei shook his head trying to reach for her cup as Rangiku shoved his hand away.  
"So if you state you are just friends, you wouldn't mind if I were to talk to her?" Shunsui looked at Isshin who smiled at him.  
"By all means Shunsui, I don't own the woman. Who's stopping you from talking to her?" Isshin raised a brow as a challenge, Shunsui continuing to eye him.  
"Okay, now I am curious," Rangiku said, looking to Byakuya, who glanced at her.  
"I will not bring an employee here so you can gawk at her," Byakuya voice was calm but had risen a little with finality.  
"Please, Please, Pleassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse," she annoyingly pleaded.  
Byakuya tightening his hand around his cup as he beckoned for an employee to come over. "Please ask Unagiya, if she would like to join my friends for dinner. Tell her that it will not ruin her schedule and have Ms. Grantis take her place. Mention that it is her choice no one is forcing her hand."  
"And she will be heavily compensated," Rangiku shouted, as the employee looked to Byakuya for confirmation.  
"She is not a prostitute Rangiku," he stated, "But mention that whatever she wants I will not hold it against her."  
The employee left swiftly as Isshin began to rub his head in irritation, drinking from his cup heavily.  
After a few minutes, the woman in question walked through the doors with the employee. She gripped her hands together nervously as she vaguely glanced at everyone before her full attention was towards her employer.

"Mr. Kuchiki, you requested for me to be present?" she bowed out of respect, smiling in her blue kimono.  
"It seems your quite popular with my guests. If you could please join us if that is adequate?" he asked, nodding as she looked among the guests for a seat to sit. Another employee placed a seat between Renji and Jushiro, as she nodded at both of them before taking her seat. "Hello everyone!" she waved as everyone acknowledged her with a simple nod and hellos.  
"Good to see you again, Ms. Unagiya. I do apologize for us keeping you away from your duties. I hope it's not an inconvenience," Jushiro admitted to the newcomer, extending out his hand for a shake as she smiled accepting his hand.  
"It's quite all right I had a feeling I was going to run into you guys again, just didn't expect the whole family," she nervously laughed as a cup was poured for her, looking at the cup then to Byakuya. He waved it off, allowing her to drink as she chugged the whole thing in one go.  
"Wow, you're quite the looker, I don't mean to offend but ... if I was a guy I'd certainly try to get into your pants... Wait! Who am I kidding I'm drunk enough to do that now," she spurted out, chuckling as Shuhei finally was able to grab the glass and bottle from her.  
"Technically I'm wearing a kimono, but you're not so bad yourself," she winked chugging another cup as she giggled.  
A cough*  
Byakuya interrupting as he straightened his collar, motioning to Ikumi towards his guests at the table. He introduced her by naming everyone as some familiar faces caused her to smile.  
"Aww, you girls have grown so much and beautiful too. Are those your boyfriends next to you?" both girls answered by nodding, each sporting red cheeks, "Good Lord! What are they feeding you boys, you have this old lady blushing or I'm seriously getting a little tipsy," she laughed as the young men blushed at the woman's forwardness. "Ichigo, you've grown quite handsome yourself. I've always known you'd be drop-dead gorgeous, I see you've matured a bit too, grown out of your funk and became responsible," she snickered.  
"Still the perverted old lady with the creepy ass kid," he shot back giving her a grin.  
"Oi! You leave my baby boy out of this. Are you still mad about him wrecking your room?" she argued.  
"He spewed chocolate syrup all over my room because I wouldn't give that little shit chocolate milk," he hollered, receiving a glare as she placed her cup down hard on the table.  
"He said it was your favorite thing to eat," she furrowed her brows as she looked sadden. Orihime seemed to fidget a little as she began to blush.  
"Oh, that's right... that cute auburn haired girl who's friends with Yuzu and Karin, Orihime, right? No wonder the name sounded familiar. You were adorable then and now you're a fox, this punk's fiancee?" she laughed, causing Ichigo's eye to twitch.  
"The only punk is your devil spawn of a son," he growled out.  
"Hey! Don't call him a devil spawn as if implying he's spawned from hell," she shot back.  
"If the shoe fits, Ikumi," he alluded.  
"You're still the same, little jerk. Anyways, I believe your fiancee can speak for herself. Orihime how have you been?" she asked her as Orihime blushed and answered with a nervous smile.  
"Oh I'm sorry, is she mute? She didn't have any problems speaking when she was little just a little shy," she asked concerned as her best friend began to talk.  
"No, Ms. Unagiya she can talk but now that you mention it," Tatsuki grilled her as her friend redden considerably, trying to shy away from her friend's scrutiny, "Orihime, you've been quiet this whole time? What's wrong with you?" Tatsuki mused, staring intently at the red-faced girl.  
"It's nothing!" Ichigo said, avoiding everyone as he looked to Orihime who glanced at him with a pout.  
"Bullshit it's nothing," Tatsuki growled, ignoring the orange head as she talked with her friend. "Orihime, would you just spit it out."  
Orihime looked to Ichigo as she sat up straight and began to nervously smile, "S...Sorry Tatsuki," she said in a hoarse whisper as those around her could barely hear, "I must have lost my v..voice," she tried to speak a little louder to no avail, as she touched her throat.  
"How the hell did you lose your voice?" Tatsuki yelled as she looked at Ichigo with a grin, "It wouldn't be because of screaming too much?" she stared at Ichigo intently. as he stared right back at her. Orihime nervously grasped her hands together as they both eyed each other.  
"I guess chocolate isn't your favorite thing to eat anymore," Ikumi suggested, while others at the table stared at her boldness as they began to laugh, except for one who gave a furious expression.  
"Seems it has been demoted to second," Isshin retorted back with a chuckle.  
"ALRIGHT! Enough! What I do with my fiancee is no one's business so stay out," he growled, Orihime lightly pulled his collar to whisper into his ear, causing the orange head to halt his anger in surprise at his fiancee's forcefulness.  
"Orihime says she apologizes for straining her voice due to ...," he hesitated with his words before looking over to her as she looked at him urging him to continue. Sighing he began to speak, " her expressing her ... joy at the beauty of this island," Ichigo expressed, avoiding everyone's stare as he looked to Orihime who smiled holding his hand.  
Grimmjow chuckled along with Renji who laughed at his interpretation of how Orihime lost her voice. The orange haired man gave them both the deadliest look that rolled off their shoulders like nothing.  
"You sure it was the beauty of this island?" Renji inquired, drinking from his cup with a grin. Ichigo held his utensils tighter, as he steadily stared at the red head's face.  
"Just let it go Renji," Sora finding the conversation inappropriate and uncomfortable. "This subject has lingered a bit too long for my taste."  
Grimmjow smiled at Renji, who shook his head no, trying to dissuade him from saying what was on his mind.  
"Seriously! After what he just fucking said and I can't follow-up?" Grimmjow sneered at Renji.  
"Yes, Grimmjow! I suggest you don't," Ichigo answered for Renji, amber brown eyes staring into fierce blues. Grimmjow showing his canine's as the orange head waited for the next words to come out of his mouth, before Grimmjow's phone rang. Rolling his eyes while licking his teeth, he proceeded to grab his phone. Glancing at the familiar number, grinning as he held the phone to his ear, having an inkling as to who it was.  
"Hello? The person you are trying to reach is unavailable to speak to a crazy ass fabricator like you," he said in his professional tone, waiting for the inevitable screech on the other end.

"DONT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, YOU FUCKING DICKLESS MOTHERFUCKER. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME, I WILL SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE. I FUCKING HATE YOU," a woman on the other end yelled so loud as everyone could hear, Nel looking at Grimmjow curiously

"There's nothing I need to say to you and you can speak to my lawyers who are eager to hear you slander me much in the same way you like to conjure bullshit for your papers about me. This isn't the first time Cirrucci, I may have fucked a few mothers but I can assure you I am not dickless, that I'm sure you can vouch," he smugly laughed as the screech yelled again.  
"FUCK YOU, GRIMMJOW!"  
"I think I'll pass," he said not in the mood for this as he attempted to hang up the phone,  
"THIS ISNT OVER GRIM..." he hung up the phone on the upset reporter when after a few second it rang again, growling as he angrily pulled the battery out.

"What the hell was that about?" Renji asked before Nel could as she looked at him with a concerned face.  
"That reporter chick, ran something in the papers about myself and ...," he looked to Nel as she looked at him, "Nel, so I called her place of business saying that I was interested in having this particular newspaper outlet to be the first to have first dibs on any interviews and exclusive rights on any new Pantera creations before anyone else. I also informed them that I was very disheartened that there's a particular reporter, that has said things about myself and the people I care about. They apologized profusely and was quick to tell me they would take care of it as I had my lawyers draw a contract to make it official. It also helped that before I made the call I bought 40 % of the shares for that newspaper," he arrogantly flashed his teeth, as Renji shook his head.  
"You smart son of a bitch," Renji cackled.  
"You didn't have to do all that, Grimmy," Nel looked at him with a warm smile.  
"Who said I did it for you?" he grinned as she gave him a kiss.  
"You look familiar?" Ikumi began to say as Grimmjow and Nel broke the kiss to look at her.  
"Well he owns Pantera, you may have heard about him on the news?" Jushiro specified.  
"NO! I know that but it's something else," she couldn't put her finger on it as she drank again and then looked to Renji, "Have you always been friends?"Renji looked to her, shaking his head to agree as she shrugged it off.

"Nevermind, it will come back to me. My memory is so bad, I just hope it doesn't get worse when I get older. Yet, I have the capacity to remember how to make any drink like a Mojito to a Leg Spreader," she claimed, sipping from her cup feeling a bit warm.  
"That's a drink?" Karin amusingly asked, glancing at the dark-haired woman, who looked at her to answer with a nod. As Isshin rubbed his temples in aggravation, not at all happy with having this subject with his daughters in the room.  
"Oh! How about Screw me Sideways?" Rangiku purred.  
"Of course!" she put down her drink, "I used to work at a ... bar too when I was younger."  
"Ms. Unagiya, a woman after my own heart," Shunsui flirted, raising his glass, as Nel rolled her eyes.  
"Actually anything in a bottle is sexy to you, so I guess a woman handling bottles is a damn aphrodisiac, huh Dad?" Nel blurted out.  
"In a sense," Shunsui laughed.  
"I bet you say that to all the bartenders, even the scruffy looking ones," she laughed.  
"How did you know?" he jested causing the woman to laugh, "So how long are we going to enjoy your company?"  
"Well, I work the late shift and take the ferry home in the morning," she smiled politely.  
"The reason I ask is that we are having this sparing match tomorrow," he asked her.  
"What time are you planning this event? I arrive around 12:00?" she asked interested, eyeing Isshin who was eating from his plate.  
"We really didn't set a time but we could wait for you," he smiled. "Do you dabble in martial arts?"  
"Not really just did a little boxing, mostly to protect myself and at my other place of employment to keep the drunkards from coping a feel."  
"This must be a step up from your previous employment then?"  
"Of course, especially with the pay and wearing more clothing," she lifted her glass to Byakuya as she winked, " but I sort of expected that from my previous jobs."  
"What sort of bar was this?" Nel asked raising her brow.  
"Yeah, well... I worked in other reputable bar establishments but my first bartending gig was at a strip club. You'd get a lot of assholes that try to feel you up when security is not looking. Knee to the groin or their arm twisted in an unnatural way usually does the trick."  
"Only bartending? Did you also dance on stage too?" Nel asked, leaning in closer with an expressive smile.  
"Oh Hell No! I have no rhythm whatsoever," she covered her mouth to laugh, as others chuckled along with her.  
"How old were you when you started?" Retsu asked, interested in the fiery spirit of the newcomer.  
"I started working at Pretty Pink and Leather at seventeen after high school. Where I met my late husband ... I know what a place to meet your soulmate," she laughed with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, sorry for your loss," Nel said as the older woman shrugged it off.  
"He worked as a bouncer, I got pregnant at nineteen but we worked together at the bar until ...," she didn't finish, almost understanding her reasoning for not proceeding with her story. "But enough about me, let's change the subject from the dreary... Shit!" she yelled. "That's where I remember you," she pointed at Grimmjow, who looked a little uncertain, "and him too," also directing her extended hand at Renji.  
Renji and Grimmjow looked at each other, looking to Ikumi for some sort of explanation.  
"Gosh, Little boy blue. Have I changed that much or do you go through woman like drinking water that you don't remember me?" she smiled, when Grimmjow's eyes widen and Renji began to understand as well.  
"Coyote Stark's girl? I Cum!" Renji joked, causing the girl to glare at him for the vulgar name that was given to her from drunks who couldn't read her nameplate, generating the name amongst the patrons like wildfire.  
"Ha ha very funny! It's really Coyote Stark Unaigya, he thought using his middle name would sound cooler than Unaigya," shaking her head.  
"Excuse me what?" Rukia asked, wanting to know the history and hating the fact of being in the dark about things, especially when it came to her fiancee.  
"The guys at the club would call her that instead of her actual name, used to piss her off," Renji laughed, drinking from his cup. "It's also because most of the guys there jacked off to her."  
"Including you?" Rukia yelled, impatiently waiting for an answer.  
"No! I just went with Grimmjow to hang out, he used to bug the shit out of me because he wanted to go but he was too young to get drinks. So he'd pay me on top of the money to buy the drinks and I'd sneak it to him until he was of age."  
"Very responsible, Renji!" Rukia rolled her eyes.  
"More money in my pocket," Renji shrugged. Grimmjow stayed quiet which Ikumi took note.  
"You're quiet little boy blue, very uncommon for a loud mouth like you," she jested.  
"No one calls me that anymore," he growled clearly annoyed.  
"Why did they call you little boy blue?" Nel asked curiously as she smiled at her boyfriend's embarrassment.  
"His hair for obvious reasons and he was so young and adorable," Ikumi laughed making the blue-haired man slightly uncomfortable being called adorable.  
"It's also because of his loud mouth and getting his horn blown from the woman at the club," Renji grinned.  
"Fuck you, Renji," Grimmjow growled, not taking too kindly being the butt of jokes.  
"I called him that because even though he was loud and obnoxious, he was honest and such a gentleman to all the girls, compared to some of the pricks that came in," Ikumi professed, getting a few who couldn't believe it.  
"Grimmjow?" Tatsuki questioned as one of the unbelievers, getting a glare from Nel.  
"Yes, Tatsuki! I know you can't fathom it but Grimmjow is as sweet as a pussycat deep down, especially when he was younger, " Rangiku added.  
"That's because he learned, like me, that being the nice guy, gets you fucked over by a pretty face," Shuhei whispered, just enough for others to hear as he grabbed Rangiku, kissing her neck.  
"Awww who was she?" Nel grabbed her boyfriend's chin as he scowled.  
"She was no one, "Grimmjow yelled, turning away.  
"Her name was Tier Hallibel, even though she slept with men, she preferred woman more." Ikumi giggled.  
"Aww did she break your heart?" Nel said trying to baby him by giving him soft kisses to which he tried to move away from, causing his girlfriend to laugh as he fought.  
"You too, Ikumi!" Renji pointed out.  
"How did I?" she looked confused but also finding it very amusing.  
"He used to stroke his horn..., " Renji started to say when Grimmjow threw a bun at the redhead who ignored the intended projectile, " ...to you until he found out you were Stark's girl," another item of food narrowly dodged as the redhead continued to laugh, his eyes filling with tears, "...and then he stroke it some more, until it blew."  
"Shut the fuck up, Renji!" Grimmjow yelled out, obviously upset the thrown food was not stopping his friend from causing him further embarrassment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Grimmjow. With that type of setting, I was used to it, plus it's normal. I'm dealing with a fourteen-year-old who locks himself in the bathroom for one hour and swears he's washing his hair," Ikumi said, everyone at the table laughed, except for Grimmjow who sucked his teeth.  
"As a doctor, I can vouch that it's completely normal. During the prime of an adolescent, most cases boys relieve themselves two to threes times daily. Just ask my son," the words came out of the elder Kurosaki, giving a deep hearty laugh. Ichigo, not at all liking his father's insult, grabbed him with dishes flying everywhere as his father's body was pulled across the table.  
"I think it's time for your bedtime old man," hands still locked onto his father's collar as he walked towards the double doors causing it to open when he aggressively used his father to open them. With both Kurosaki men gone, it seemed to be quiet for a bit.  
Until Ichigo flew right back in the dining hall, his back hitting the floor when his father seems to have escaped his hold, punching him hard in the chest.  
"Now I taught you better than to let your guard down," Isshin came in again as the orange head narrowly dodged the punch that was aiming for his head. "That's my boy!" the elder Kurosaki hollered.  
"Something is mentally wrong with you," he kicked his father hard, crashing his leg down on the older man's back.  
Orihime tried to say something but her voice was too low, trying desperately to do something to stop it. Yuzu kept on calling for her brother and father to stop, with neither one acknowledging her. Others didn't mind as they felt it was some form of entertainment to add to their dinner. Orihime took a piece of chicken she had on her plate and threw it at them, hitting Ichigo in the back of the head.  
"What the hell?" Ichigo touched his head to feel sauce on his head and glanced at Orihime with a puzzled look, while she covered her mouth in shock. It caused the orange haired man to pause for a moment before his father swept the leg from under him, causing him to collapse.  
"I taught you not to be easily distracted, even if it's the beautiful Orihime-chan."  
'P ..Papa-san!" she voiced, sounding like it was getting better but you could still hear the strain. Isshin stopped his movements to look at his future daughter-in-law with concern when his son took the opportunity to kick the older man square in the chin.  
"What was that about getting distracted?" he breathlessly said, staring at his father who held his wounded chin. They both stared at each other breathlessly, one with a heated scowl and the other with a proud smirk.  
"Save it for tomorrow, you idiots," Karin yelled out as they moved from their spots to head back to the table.  
"On that note, I think we should retire. With the Kurosaki men displaying their lack of etiquette and causing things to be in disarray, I see no need to continue with dinner," he got up, beckoning for the other employees to deal with the clean-up. While Isshin and Ichigo avoided everyone's stares as they proceeded to look at the ruined table.  
Ikumi made to start clearing the dishes when Byakuya held out his hand. "There's no need Ms. Unagiya, you have the rest of the night off as well as tomorrow. You are allowed to use the grounds like any other guest or you can choose to head back home. It's your choice to return to watch the sparing event tomorrow. The least I can do with you being subjected to my friend's lack of discipline. You will also receive more pay and as promised anything else," he told her as she let go of the dish and nodded.  
"Thank you, Mr. Kuchiki, but it was really no trouble, I had a good time. I will stay for a bit then head home. If I don't see you again tonight, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she bowed in respect, as the elder Kuchiki nodded and left.  
"So planning on staying for a bit?" Isshin walked up to Ikumi, who snickered seeing a red mark on the side of his chin.  
"Yeah, just for a bit. Still battle hardening your son?" she continued to laugh as the elder Kurosaki nodded his head.  
"This is great news Ms. Unagiya, Jushiro and I was just planning on walking out to the terrace that has a nice view of the night sky. Would you like to join us?" Shunsui asked, holding onto the tip of his hat as he smiled.  
Ikumi glanced in Isshin's direction who was looking at his daughter Karin who wore a worn-out expression, using her boyfriend for support. "How about you Isshin?" she asked him as he furrowed his eyes in thought sustaining eye contact with his dark-haired daughter.  
'Must have been the vigorous training that she had this morning with Toshiro,' he contemplated within his mind.  
"I think I'm going to see how Yuzu and Karin are doing," when he made to head in their direction of his daughters, a soft arm snaked around his to prevent him from going.  
"Aww, Why would you want to bother those girls when they are having so much fun with their boyfriends. Wouldn't you want to have the company of friends instead of being the fifth wheel." Isshin glanced at Jushiro and Shunsui than to the dark-haired woman who held his arm as he sighed.  
Ikumi used her other arm to wrap around Shunsui giving him a smile, "Okay, Mr. Odelschwanck, lead the way."  
"Please call me Shunsui," he recommended, placing a warm hand on the woman's fingers that gripped his arm as she nodded. Jushiro followed the trio to their destination, wondering what kind of night was this going to turn out, shaking his head with a grin across his face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, I know my favorite character couldn't speak in this but I was too tempted to show you the outcome of how incredibly goo Ichigo is with his tongue. lol

Always love writing Renji and Rukia, especially Renji who has that untamed fire in him, Jesus is that guy HOT.

That shirt Nel wore I got that from a song I over heard my husband playing, I thought it was cute. I mean some of you might find that it's negative and I apologize for that.

PLEASE AGAIN! write back on what you thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, my wonderful readers, I am so glad you are enjoying this story. I also found it hilarious how you were paying attention to a silent Orihime. I mean that's not like Orihime's character to stay quiet, especially for her friend Nel. As for Grimmjow taking matters into his own hands about the reporter, I decided to have two other men in Nel's life, take matters into their own hands. *wink* It may be unconventional and illegal but hey *shrugs shoulders* lol. Blames my alter ego for what you are about to read.

* * *

Yuzu paced around her empty room, too excited to go to sleep. When they left the dining hall, Jinta was sweet enough to walk her all the way to her room, giving her a light kiss goodnight. She desperately wanted him to stay with her or follow him back to his room, but she didn't want to be too forward.

"Ohhh, Yuzu! Stop being such a coward and just... and just...Ohhh," she plopped herself on the bed, she desperately wanted to seek help from her twin. She didn't want to interrupt her, she wasn't entirely sure if her sister was with her boyfriend or not.

"You don't need Karin's help to make choices, you're a big girl," she closed her eyes and sighed, she pulled the necklace that he gave her from her pocket. He told her not to wear it at the moment, pretty sure it was due to him not wanting Renji to put him on the spot in front of everyone. She agreed, only if he promised she could wear it later. Feeling the anxiety leave her, she looked at the beautiful vintage cameo in her hands, a smile gracing her face. With a new found determination, she placed the necklace around her neck and got off the bed. Stepping out of her room, her feet hesitated after a few steps as she felt her courage slowly drop little by little.

'NO!' she told herself, shaking her fears away, as her pace picked up. She was walking on autopilot as her eyes paid attention to the doors, she didn't notice someone in front of her until she bumped into them. She felt strong arms hold her steady as she heard the familiar voice and her whole body stiffened.

"Careful Yuzu! Are you okay?" she squinted up to see her brother's concerned features. Her heart pumped at an alarming rate and she realized she couldn't talk. "Yuzu?" he began to question her again as he placed a hand on her head.

"F...fine, I'm fine Ichi-nii!" she smiled as he slightly grinned in relief not quite sure he believed her.

"Just watch where you're going okay? Don't want you getting hurt," he patted her head as she smiled. She noticed that her brother paused for a brief moment as she followed his gaze. He was staring at her necklace, lifting it up to examine it. "He gave you this?" he asked as he watched her nod sheepishly. She didn't say anything as her little fingers pried the gift gently from his hands when he continued to scrutinize it. "Looks old and valuable," he theorized just by looking at it.

"I..It was his grandmother's," she softly said, brushing her fingers against the white glass surface affectionately. He gave a slight grin as he watched his sister hold it with such care. Feeling a bit guilty for misjudging the poor boy in the first place, relieved to know that redhead's words of affection weren't him just talking out of his ass but that his feelings ran much deeper for his sister. Giving her a light kiss on the head as she looked up to give him a warm smile.

"Just ... Just be careful okay?" he emphasized with a stern look, regarding her lack of attention to her surroundings as she nodded. Satisfied he let go of her arms, "Just heading downstairs to get warm water and honey for... Orihime's voice," both siblings avoided each other as the blonde blushed a little. Ichigo coughed a bit as he moved aside and headed downstairs.

Letting go of the breath that she was holding, she sighed with relief, glad that her brother didn't ask too many questions, she didn't have the heart to lie to him. If she was honest with herself, she didn't think she could ever lie to him. Carefully walking down the hallway, only this time paying more attention to what was in front of her. Finally, she came to the door that held the drawing of Jinta as she held her giggle in. Once she stopped her laughter, she exhaled and softly knocked on the door. After a few moments of waiting, she knocked a bit louder.

"Yeah?" she heard the confused tone in his voice.

"It's me Jinta-kun, Yuzu!" she shyly said, hoping she was loud enough for him to hear on the other side of the door. She didn't have to wait long when the door was abruptly opened, and she found he was only wearing pajama shorts and no shirt. It also looked like he was in the middle of his workout since he was out of breath and his body perspired with sweat. She swallowed slowly as she began to speak.

"I...I'm sorry, was I interrupting you? I could come back..."

"NO... No, you don't have to come back and you weren't interrupting anything ... I just finished," his breathing apparently better as he opened the door wider to let her in.

"I wasn't tired and I was a bit bored in my room ... alone and restless," she gripped her hands nervously as she looked around the room. Other then a portable armbar that hung on the bathroom door frame and an exercise mat, the room was tidy.

"You can sit anywhere you like," he addressed to her, seeing as she looked around his room. She nodded silently, sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him patiently. He noticed her wearing the family heirloom that he gave her around her neck.

"I'm sorry, I know you said to not wear it right now but I figured it's already later and I really was too excited to wear it," she rambled on, wanting to tell him when she noticed he was looking at the piece of jewelry curiously.

"It's fine! Thinking about it now, I should have just let you wear it. Renji could just fuck off with his comments," he barked, watching Yuzu shake her head as she giggled.

"You know that's not nice a nice thing to say to someone who's like a brother to you," she lectured. He rolled his eyes, making his way to a towel to whip the access sweat from himself.

"Not like... he is my brother, even if we have different parents. I can still tell him to take a flying fuck at a rolling doughnut," he muttered, throwing the towel into the laundry basket in the bathroom.

"Huh?" she hummed curiously as he looked to find her bewildered expression absolutely adorable as he chuckled.

"It means to basically tell someone to 'go fuck yourself,'" he laughed, leaning against the dresser with his arms crossed.

"I guess that's a form of affection among siblings?" she asked as he thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Sort of, we're just honest with each other, we cut the bullshit and respect one another. Don't all siblings do the same?" he gave a puzzled look as he waited for his girlfriend to answer.

"Yes some siblings are honest and respectful to one another, but I would never tell Ichigo to...umm," she bit her lip, playing with the hem of her outfit.

"Fuck yourself!" he said as he walked a bit closer, bending down until he was eye level with her as he grinned, "Come on you can say it, Go fuck yourself."

She furrowed her brows as she pushed him away as he fell back in laughter, "You're just like Karin," she crossed her arms a bit upset.

"Karin?" he questioned, rising up to sit near her on the bed as he watched her cheeks begin to form a red hue. She intentionally looked away as she shook her head.

"It's just stupid, forget I said anything,"

"Oh No! You can't bring something up and just say to forget about it," he pointed out as she turned to look at him with a glare, the upset look coming from Yuzu was too adorable that Jinta began to laugh.

"Stop making fun of me and I don't want to talk about it, it's too embarrassing," she crossed her arms as she straightened herself to look intimidating. He scrunched his mouth to the side, mulling over her words as he exhaled and lowered his shoulders in defeat.

"Okay, Fine. If you don't want to talk about it then I won't bring it up again," he got up, walking to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water, "You want one?" he showed her the bottle of water. She had been a bit too stunned by him not prying any further that it took her a moment to nod 'yes.' He passed her the cold bottle, while he opened his, chugging it down in a few gulps before tossing it into the wastebasket. She anxiously gripped the bottle, feeling the wet perspiration of the plastic container, trying to calm her nerves. They were quiet for a while as she finally opened her bottle to take a tiny sip.

"So do you want to go out and do something? I can put on something else so w.."

"No! I just want to stay here," she clarified, blushing a bit as she decided to drink the remaining contents of her bottle. She made to toss the bottle in the wastebasket, cheering and doing a little wiggle when she made it in.

"Now you can go pro," he grinned as she shoved him playfully once more, trying to contain her smile. She exhaled, contemplating on telling him what she just finished telling him not to bring up. She didn't want them to start keeping things from each other, no matter how mundane or important it was. She wrapped her fingers around his hand as he rubbed her palm with his thumb.

"You're like Karin because she likes to tease me on not using foul language," she pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just messing with you but that's what I like about you though. I grew up talking this way among the guys at the dojo. I was respectful enough to not curse in front of my grandmother, she'd whack me a few times when I did," he chuckled at the memory as he remained to stroke her hand.

"My sister also says that she read somewhere that many couples curse during ... umm... I mean to say that even when someone who's never cursed before, loses control during intercourse," she whispered the last of her words as she nervously exhaled.

"Well, I guess! The guy's in the locker room say stupid shit like that, 'Oh I can get a sweet girl to curse like a sailor,'" Jinta explained, finding this conversation a bit uncomfortable being so close to her, wanting to change the subject.

"Why?"

His girlfriend had other plans, she wanted more information and him being inexperienced himself, could only give her ludicrous shit that he learned from others.

"Shit Yuzu! It's just foolish," he tried to elaborate when she squeezed her hand around his and leaned in closer.

"What?" she begged, her eagerness caught him off guard as he felt his heartbeat quickening.

"The guys would boast that during the throes of passion if you gave-," why did he put himself in this situation as he paused to swallow, "-it to her good, she'd forget anything else and start spewing curses and nonsense."

Yuzu thought about what they did earlier, feeling that maybe her boyfriend thought she didn't enjoy herself because she didn't say those things. Sure, at some point she uttered gibberish but that was about it. He looked up when it became awkwardly quiet to find her in thought with a worried expression. She looked at him when she felt his eyes on her as she leaned close, wrapping her arms around his neck and desperately kissed him.

"Oh, Jinta-kun! Please don't think I didn't enjoy it. It was incredible," she gave rapid kisses around his chin, suddenly feeling his hands push her away at arm's length as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fucking hell ... Whatever those assholes say I take it with a grain of salt, I knew you enjoyed it," he growled out, watching as her lips gave a small pout, he took the initiative to capture them in a kiss. Hearing her small moan aroused him as she began to wrap her arms around him. She came up for air, feeling his warm breath inches from her lips.

"Mmm ... Smuck," she breathlessly murmured.

"Oh, Yuzu!" he laughed, "What is that?"

"Cursing!" she bit her lip as she stared at him, "but a more polite way." He couldn't help but lean his head back as he bellowed out a chuckle.

"I already told you, you don't need to change anything about you. Even the silly shit that comes out of your mouth," he laughed some more when she nudged him away a bit, feeling embarrassed. "Come on Yuzu, I'm telling the truth ... you don't need to curse to turn me on. Why are you so adamant about it anyways? Is it because of what those idiots at the locker said or the shit that your sister like to fill your head with? You know she's teasing the fuck out of you," he brushed his fingers against her cheek as she nodded.

"I know that it's just that when you enjoyed yourself you would say ... Smuck,"

"Fuck!" he corrected.

"You know what I mean Jinta," she rolled her eyes, "You said it a lot."

"But I've always been an emotional person and cursing has always been an outlet for me." His face turned the same fiery red of his hair, "And during ... sex I expressed it a lot because I liked it ... a lot," he mumbled nervously. She couldn't help but blush from excitement as her self-esteem soared by his words. Of course, she could say she was popular in school with the boys but Jinta was the only boy that she fretted over herself in regards to what she wore or what she said. She'd always seemed to care what he thought of her but realizing how futile her efforts were when he was satisfied with whatever she did.

"Is it okay that I stay here tonight?" she confessed, eagerly waiting for his reply.

"You're asking me if it's okay? I'm pretty sure you should be asking your brother and father and I'm pretty sure it won't be a thumbs up," he sarcastically said, rubbing his hair roughly as it came undone splaying everywhere in a mess. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing how his hair was long enough to fall over his eyes.

"My dad is with his old friends and p... probably with the number of drinks he's consuming, it's only a matter of time before he'll fall into bed past out. As for Ichigo, I just saw him," she watched her boyfriend's fearful expression as he glanced at her.

"He knows you're here?" he conveyed, a bit agitated at the prospect that the orange head man would come in at any moment to wring his neck, just when he was starting to gain his trust.

"He doesn't know I'm here exactly but ... he clearly understands that I'm older and trusts me in making the right decisions," she smiled, seeing his facial expression convey a bit of relief.

"I know but I still feel a bit guilty doing things... under their nose," he sighed as the blonde beside him scrunched her face in determination.

"Don't feel guilty ... the way I see it is if Ichigo can do ... things on this island," she moved his chin with her fingers so that he can have his attention, " Why can't we?"

Having his beautiful girlfriend convince him that it was okay to be more intimate while sitting on his bed, didn't help settle his growing erection. "Valid point," he agreed, getting up to walk up to his dresser to get an item from the drawer, "Here," he passed a t-shirt to her as she reached out to accept it. " You seemed to have come without bringing a change of clothes, you can get ready in there," he encouraged her as he pointed to the bathroom. She nodded quietly, holding the article of clothing to her bosom as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

After she was done, she exited the bathroom wearing his t-shirt that reached down to her knees since it was a bit too big for her as the neckline hung over the side of her shoulders. He had been waiting on the bed lying on his back looking up at the ceiling in thought until he heard the door open. Seeing her in his clothing put a smile on his face, when she made her way closer he reached for her hand to join him. She laid her head on his shoulders as she heard a click and the room was enveloped in darkness, except for the moon's glow that came in from the windows. He smelled of soap and sweat and the feel of his strong arms, provoked a need within her that wouldn't go away. He felt her body move a little and her deep sigh as he stroked her hair.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked as he felt her body tense up. "Should I move?"

"No, I'm just restless because..." she remained silent as she began to move once more, lifting her self to lean on her arm and face him.

"What is it Yuzu?" he asked, finding it hard to read her features in the dark but felt something was bothering her. She remained quiet, only to grab one of his hands to slowly pull it towards her body. "Yuzu? What are you.." He didn't have time to finish his words as she kissed his mouth and guided his hand further down past her stomach. Using her tongue to open his mouth more, he felt his hand go under her shirt to find that she was wearing no panties at all.

"Touch me," she whispered as she abruptly stopped kissing him only to hear a deep groan come from her boyfriend. She waited for a few moments as he struggled internally on whether to comply with her wishes. She was about to speak up once more due to delayed action when she finally felt his fingers slowly seep into her already wet center.

"Mmmm," she moaned, only for him to aggressively cover her mouth with his own as he began to pump his finger deeper. His primal need, caused him to leave her lips to kiss down her neck, finding one of her perky nipples into his mouth. He continued to push his finger in and out of her. HIs pace was achingly slow as she pushed her hips in time with his intrusion. She whimpered, using her hands to grab and force him to quicken his pace as she rode his finger.

"Oh Jinta," she felt his tongue prod and lick her breasts, "Please more." Saying nothing, he moved on autopilot on a mission to just please her as he tried to add his middle finger to an already tight entrance.

"Ahh mmm," she cried out, tensing as she tried to accommodate his finger, surprised at how much it hurt. He paused in going any further as he made out her features in the dark, noticing her pained expression.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt? Maybe we should continue to take things slow," he told her, as she bit her lip hard, disappointed when he slowly pulled his fingers out.

"No please, Jinta. I don't want to go slow and I don't want to wait. Not after ...," she boldly kissed him, aggressively using her fingers to pull his hair. "Not after you showed me how great it feels ... Don't stop ... I want to feel more ... I want to feel all of you," she confessed her deepest secret to him as she kissed his chin down to his neck.

"Fuuuuuck," he groaned, feeling his cock swell, craving to feel inside her. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself, pushing the thoughts from his mind. "Yuzu I don't think you understand what you're asking me to do," he said, his voice straining under the pressure as a part of him was telling him to shut the fuck up.

"I do Jinta. I understand completely and I want you, I want this," she cried, seeing the glint of tears in the dark as she begged.

He felt like an asshole for making her cry but he wanted to be absolutely sure, "I Fucking hate you Renji!" he yelled out, abruptly moving off the side of the bed as he headed to the dresser. Yuzu squeaked in fright at his abrupt tantrum and yell at his brother. He came back a little hesitant, holding a box in his hand as he sat on the bed. Curious, Yuzu rose up to lean against him to see what was holding, a bit difficult to see in the dark. Knowing that his girlfriend wanted answers but was too timid to ask, he decided to answer as he cleared his throat.

"R ... Renji jokingly gave me a box of condoms, fucking prick. I said I wouldn't need it," he chuckled nervously as he began to open the box and take out a wrapper.

"So... Why are you upset?" she meekly asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Because he's a smug fucker and I hate when he's right."

"Do you know how to put it on?"

"Y... Yes," he answered not wanting to admit, he practiced whenever he was alone, so when the day came that he lost his virginity he wouldn't be a complete idiot. He ripped the wrapper with his teeth, moving her arms gently away as he stood to remove his shorts. In one fluid motion, he placed the condom on his already engorged length and pulled the tip.

"Lay back," he told her as he crawled on the bed on top of her. She eagerly listened, nodding slowly as he kissed her to calm her nerves even if she asked for this. Without being told, she spread her legs wider for him as he aligned himself against her core. Steadying himself he finally pushed in, she screamed from the pain.

'Had he pushed in too much,' he thought as he used his fingers, finding that he was still at the tip. He struggled to concentrate, halting his movements as his muscles strained to keep himself up.

"It's okay," she whispered into his ears encouraging him, fearing he stopped too afraid to continue. Pushing in excruciatingly slow, finding it even more difficult to push further when she whimpered louder and gripped his arm. Her pain caused her to unknowingly create a barrier to keep him from proceeding.

"Yuzu, just relax," he kissed her mouth to silence her loud moans, "You're making yourself even tighter then you are ... Fuck," he groaned as he felt her walls clamp tighter on his tip, almost pushing him out.

"S... Sorry," she said as her body relaxed a bit until he pushed a bit more, causing her to clench. He was only 40 % in and he was having a difficult time not releasing right there and then. Punching the wall in frustration, trying to keep himself from releasing inside of her.

"I had no fucking idea it was going to be this tight," he cursed through gritted teeth. He began to use his fingers to play with her nub, creating a window of opportunity for her to relax to have her feel something other than pain.

Pushing slowly as she moaned and cried between pain and pleasure. Inhaling deeply, he finally shoved himself in, exhaling once he knew he was completely sheafed in. Pausing to check on her, watching her mouth open wide with nothing coming out as he continued to fondle her clit to ease the pain. He stayed frozen in place as he felt her move her hips on her own accord, her action demanding that she didn't want to stay still. As she tried to adjust to his size, scrunching her face as she breathlessly groaned. Finally, he moved, pulling back a bit as he thrust into her. The sensation utterly incredible as he began to pick up his pace, only for him to stop unexpectedly when he felt he was about to cum. His grip tightened around the bed sheets beside her. Seeing his discomfort she moved a bit to give him a kiss, not realizing her mistake before he came apart.

"Fuck Yuzu," he thrust a bit wanting to feel as much of her before he came, indeed he did as he fell on top of her unmoving.

Yuzu completely oblivious, rubbed the back of his shoulders, trying to get a response from him, " JInta?" she gently called out to him as he mumbled into the sheets and couldn't understand what he was saying. "Huh?"

He lifted himself up, pulling out of her gently as he walked to the trash bin to remove the tied up condom. "I came... Fuck," he rubbed his head as he sat down next to her, head hung low.

"It's fine, Jinta," she mused, only for her boyfriend to shake his head in disagreement.

"No Yuzu, it's not. I'm supposed to fuck you until you come yourself then..." he lowered his voice, realizing he was too loud.

"Then what's stopping you?" she challenged.

He looked at her a bit perplexed as he pointed at himself, to show that he was currently not as hard as he was before. Biting her lip she understood the reasoning for his current temper until an idea popped into her head.

"Maybe I could get you hard again?" she happily said as he looked at her suspiciously. She got off the bed to walk in front of him to bend down when he suddenly stopped her. "Jinta, I'm trying to.."

"I know... but I want to pleasure you while you do that too," he sheepishly said as he watched her look at him a bit puzzled.

"How can we both pleasure each other with our mouths at the same time?" she innocently asked. He couldn't believe how pure-minded she was and he was teaching her all the naughty things he held in his perverted mind. "Please, I want to know," she looked at him with big innocent eyes.

Standing up to tower over her, he picked up her small body and flipped her around, not expecting to be put upside down she gave a slight squeal. Holding her securely with his strength as she felt his tongue start to shove into her wet core. Moaning as she grabbed his legs to steady herself, finding that one of her hands lightly brushed against his cock. Hearing a slight groan from him, she decided to stroke it again, awakening his limp cock to rise once more. After a few strokes, she was able to get him slightly erect as she leaned her face closer licking his tip, tasting the saltiness of his cum and sweat. She moaned out loud feeling him suck her nub as she felt the pleasure he was giving to her when she fully engulfed him. Jinta found he lacked the strength to stand as his legs were a bit shaky, he laid back onto the bed slowly with her still in his arms. Not having to support her from falling anymore, he grabbed her hips to position her clit to sit onto his face. Finding herself unable to suck his cock with the new position, she settled for stroking him since he held her hips from escaping. She rode his tongue as she yelled out, fighting for dominance as she forcefully engulfed him once more.

"Yuzu! Are you trying to make me cum again?" he growled, shoving her hips down as he speared his tongue into her clit.

"I...mmmm... I want you to feel good too," she groaned, as he lapped ferociously around her wet clit. Finding she couldn't take it anymore, she let out a loud moan as she screamed out as he sucked the juices of her orgasm. Raising her up to lay her on the bed as she tried to process what was happening. She found him ripping up another wrapper and placing the condom onto himself once more. He surprised her with a deep thrust as she scratched his back.

"How are you still tight, Oh fuck," he held the side of her face as he began to kiss her deeply, swallowing her moans. He experimented with his thrust, moving in and out of her slowly, loving the way her small voice cried out. Finding that he enjoyed thrusting into her deeply as her walls closed in around him. She found it hard to describe, at first he was too large and the pain was too unbearable but now as she moved with his thrusts, it felt absolutely delightful. Licking her lips she opened her legs wider as he shoved deeper and harder.

"Oh... mmmm... fast..er... please," she pleaded, finding it hard to speak with him repeatedly plunging into her. His pace quickened at her request as she tightened her legs and arms around him, wanting him closer. Hearing her moans mixed in with the mixture of the slapping and wet noises, he was finding it difficult not to release early but he was determined to push it back and keep going.

"Oh Yuzu, the noises of me fucking you is driving me crazy," he snarled out, never slowing his pace, in fact, it seemed it only accelerated.

"Jinta, when you say things... like that...mmm," she breathlessly said as he looked at her flushed features.

"What...things?" he asked her as he thrust into her deeply with each word, causing his girlfriend to gasp for air.

"I... can't ...curse," she looked away embarrassed as he slowed his pace to look at her curiously.

"So the truth comes out, Huh Yuzu?" he chuckled, taking his time with his pace to tease her entrance before he slid in slowly. "You asked me if swearing turns me on earlier... because, in fact, it turns you..."

"Shut up, Jinta!" she closed her eyes, moving her hips faster, trying to get him to do the same.

"Do you really want me to shut up?" he smugly grinned as she opened her eyes to give him a heated gaze that only hardened his cock. "Nah, I think you want me to fuck you," he said his words as a test and found what he wanted as her walls tightened with her whimpering. "Is that what it is Yuzu? You want me to fuck your tight pussy?" he whispered, gliding his teeth across her neck and licking her collarbone.

"Yes, please," she whimpered, looking up to find him grinning as she felt herself become increasingly wet. Growling, feeling her coating his cock with her slickened entrance. Lifting both her legs above his shoulders as the new position caused him to regret it. She felt, even tighter as he had better access to descend into her deeper.

"Oh FUCK YUZU!" he said through clenched teeth as he quickened his pace.

She had that feeling again as her walls constricted, the feeling that she was losing herself as the coil under her belly button started to unwind. Gripping onto his shoulders as she tried to keep up with his pace. Her eyes rolled back as she let out a piercing yell, "Chunking Son of a Biscuits!"

'Did she just yell biscuits,' Jinta thought, causing him to lose his focus as he felt her becoming increasingly tight, her pussy feeling like her mouth was sucking him too hard. He rammed into her once more before he released himself and collapsed. He lifted himself a bit so that his weight didn't' crush her tiny body as he glanced at her tired expression. She was probably not aware of the polite curse she yelled as he grinned at her silliness.

"I love you Yuzu," he whispered, kissing her mouth as she just moaned and shifted a bit. She was too tired to notice when he rose up and exited from her to trash the second condom. He wrapped them both in a blanket as he fell asleep with her enveloped in his arms.

* * *

 **Hot Spring Week - Day 5 -2 AM**

Jushiro, glanced over at the sleeping woman in the passenger's seat of his car as he drove to her home. How did he get into situations like this? No doubt, they all had their share of fun but out of the three of them, he knew when it was time to put down the drink. Isshin and Shunsui were back on the island like mumbling fools as they stumbled into their rooms, falling unceremoniously onto their beds. Ikumi being a bit stubborn, insisted that she was fine and could take the journey back home, alone. Byakuya, not wanting one of his employees to come to harm, not only from a legal point of view, insisted that was not an option. Jushiro opted to drive her, much to the stoic dark-haired man's relief as the man gave him the address to her place of residence.

The silent drive was a peaceful one as his thought process worked overtime, specifically on the things he deemed important. He was proud of his son's action at dinner, for dealing with a portion of the press. He knew there were still things he himself needed to deal with but at least the reporter was taken care of, for now.

Finally arriving at her home, his thoughts almost causing him to almost pass the small dwelling. Shutting off the car, he stepped out walking toward the passenger's side to open the door.

"Ms. Unagiya," he shook her gently as he calmly said her name. She opened her eyes with a frown, realizing where she was as she saw the familiar neighborhood, where she resided. She smiled up at the handsome man who was trying to wake her up.

"Aren't you sweet, Mr. Ukitake," she patted his shin with her hand as he helped her lift herself up from the passenger's seat. Holding still as she held her head for a moment, Jushiro held her waist trying to steady her.

"Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to drink so much," she groaned, settling her head on his shoulders. Blushing a bit, he decided to nudge her a bit so that she could continue to walk. "The designated drivers are always the responsible ones. Are you responsible Mr. Ukitake?" she laughed, as he guided her away from almost hitting herself against a tree.

"I guess you can say that I am," he smiled, she stopped suddenly to dig in her purse for the keys and pulled them out with a cheer. She giggled seeing the man next to her nervously look around, making sure her yell didn't disturb anyone.

"You know you're quite handsome," she scrutinized his features with her gaze, "and that calm sweet demeanor is indeed sexy... I bet you have no problem getting pretty girls to spread their legs for you," she giggled when she saw his green eyes widen at her boldness. Suddenly feeling woozy, she held her head once more before she passed out. Jushiro caught her in time, placing one of his arms under her legs and the other under her head. Sheesh, was this woman trouble, he watched her beautiful features furrow as she slept.

 _'What's wrong Jushiro-kun? Are you surprised I've grown up to be this gorgeous or are you thinking of me naked ... sprawled out on your bed?'_

The memory of her voice popped into his head as he lightly chuckled. How bold had Akiko become when she came back from abroad and how absolutely alluring she had grown to be. Shaking his thoughts away, he headed to the door and decided to knock, unable to reach for the keys as he held her.

He saw a young man with short dark hair and eyes, glance out the window, he looked at him and then at his mother in shock. He heard the jiggling of the lock as the boy sounded like he was rushing to open the door. "What's wrong with her?" he shouted a bit worried, once the door was opened. The boy's height reached to Jushiro's chest as his features was a reflection of the woman he held in his arms.

"She drank a bit too much while having a bit of fun," he chuckled, as the boy glared at him and then looked at his mother.

"I swear if you took advantage of her," he growled out, trying to grab his mother from the other man's arms but failing to have enough strength to lift her up.

"Look I would never take advantage of someone, especially in a drunken state, just move aside and point me in the direction of her room so I can lay her down," he smiled with a bit of an authoritative tone at the boy who looked at his mother and handed her back to the white-haired man. Stepping aside as he opened the door further for him as Kaoru directed him to her room. He entered a room that was tidy, except for a few clothes that were strewn on the floor and on the bed as well. Kaoru pulled the pink sheets of her bed aside as Jushiro placed her on the bed. The boy pulled the covers over his mother and sighed as he rubbed her head, sitting on the bed near her.

"I'm sorry for accusing you," he softly apologized, continuing to study his mother.

"There's no need to apologize, I understand the shock of having someone bringing your mother passed out at an ungodly time like this. I'd jump to conclusions too," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You said she had fun?" he turned to him as he studied the tall white-haired man.

"She met an acquaintance that I'm also friendly with, Isshin Kurosaki," he stated as the boy snorted at the name. "so we had a few drinks and laughs along with another friend of mine, Shunsui Oderschvank."

He glanced at her mother again, his expression changed to one of worry, "That's good! She's always been so hard at work that she never takes the time to sit down and relax. She likes to tell me its due to the fact that she likes to be on her toes or she'll get bored," he reached for the covers and pushed it more securely onto his mother's neck as she smiled and laid on her side. Kaoru sat up and guided the visitor silently with his hand, showing Jushiro out as he closed the door to his mother's room. "I know she's lying her ass off and she's doing it for my benefit. She's so stubborn, but it's good to hear that she had fun and made friends, she deserves it."

"Well, she's very engaging in a conversation and quite the charmer," he laughed, remembering her constantly teasing both Isshin and Shunsui about them bickering, as she put it, 'How they looked like two cocks fighting in a ring.'

"So I've heard, but sometimes she likes to put on an act of the doting stereotypical sweet-mother for me, but I've learned a long time ago she's always been aggressive, take no shit, loud mouth thug, and I love her for that," he laughed, pouring a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Parents tend to show their children a side of them that they feel would be something to love and be proud of, but I get the sense that you've already figured that out," he stated, knowing that he was a smart boy. Kaoru nodded as he spooned the sugary loops into his mouth, Jushiro noticed the black earring stud on his earlobe.

"I had gotten it without her permission last year, just to see what she would do. She looked a bit upset but then her anger seemed to disappear as she smiled and just gave me a hug. Sometimes I want her to just yell," he sighed, continuing to eat his cereal.

"Why, If you don't mind me asking?"

"For causing her so much shit before. I was such a little terror growing up. I did about anything to get her mad because I was angry with her. Well not really anger towards her, just angry," he moved his spoon around his bowl, staring at the milky concoction.

"You were probably just angry at the unfairness of not having a father and possibly feeling the neglect of your mother because she couldn't be there. You saw how hard she worked and you didn't want to bother her, not knowing what to do with your feelings, you lashed out," Jushiro theorized as the younger boy nodded still glancing at his bowl.

"I understand that now, I was just a dumb kid," he chuckled as the white-haired man laughed along with him.

"Your mother was invited to attend a sparing match back on the island. I'm pretty sure she would like you to come and probably ask you later when she's feeling better," Jushiro asked the boy as the little boy looked up surprised with a smile.

"She's not working?" he watched the other man nod in agreement as he smiled, "I'd like to come if that's okay with her boss?"

"Don't worry about Mr. Kuchiki, he's not really the silent intimidating person, people first see, he's quite charming. I'll let him know, just let your mother be aware that you spoke with me," he delightfully smiled as the boy nodded with an excitement. "I think I overstayed my welcome, plus I should head back before I miss the next ferry."

As he gathered himself and made his way to the front door with the boy close behind him. He made to exit when he heard a light cough behind him as he stared at the boy who nervously fidgetted.

"Thanks for making sure my mother was okay and for not putting the moves on her. Even if she is a babe," he jested, causing the other man to blush with embarrassment.

"I guess the proper thing to say is you're welcome. I can see you have your mother's blunt honesty," he chuckled, he left waving goodbye as he headed to his car.

His thoughts were filled with the little boy Kaoru and how independent and spunky the kid was. Reminding him of another angry boy, mad at the world for dealing him with a shitty hand and just showing everyone he could still accomplish great things. After the ferry ride back to the island, he parked his car, making his trek back up to the castle. Noticing a figure sitting outside at the stairs entrance as he got closer, the electric blue hair stood out. He could see a waft of smoke rising up from his son's direction. He seemed to be smoking when he looked up and noticed that someone was approaching.

"Why the hell are you out at this hour? In the shadows creeping up on a fucking person?" he sneered as he inhaled from his cigarette one last time before he flicked it out onto the road.

"I was unaware I have a curfew, Father?" Jushiro joked, sitting beside him as he watched his son show his canine's as he grinned.

"Something tells me even if you didn't have a curfew, you'd still have been home at ten, like a good little boy," he watched his father roll his eyes at the apparent jab.

"Maybe... So you smoke?" he asked curiously not remembering that he has this type of little habit.

"Nah, I fucking hate the habit," he paused to place a stick of gum into his mouth, handing them to his father as he shook his head no.

"You must be the type to smoke only under immense stress," he watched his son shrug his shoulders and remained silent. When he was silent for a while, he decided to pry a bit. "Is Nel awake?"

Grimmjow looked at his father as he exhaled, "She's been asleep," he flatly said as he eyed the empty road that was in front of him. Jushiro remained silent, sensing that he wanted to convey more but if he pushed, he knew Grimmjow would only revert back in his shell.

"What was done between you and Shunsui when you visited that fucking prick?" he said with a menacing growl, showing Jushiro that this thing with Nnoitra Gilga was what fueled the anger inside his son.

"Shunsui had done all the talking while I stood behind silently moderating the whole thing. He let us in, under the assumption that we were there to apologize for the broken nose that Nel had given him," he heard the blue-haired man chuckle at the sheer audacity of the man, Shunsui and himself had thought the same.

 **Ten months ago**

 **Nnoitra's Apartment**

 _As both men entered the household of the man who upset Nel, they observed the man's accomplishments that hung on the walls from Master of Arts Teaching to Degrees in Japanese Culture and History. He seemed to be an advent collector of Japanese vintage art and he didn't have any qualms in spending the money to get it. He showed the men around like a gracious host before he offered him a seat at a rich black lacquered table. Jushiro decided to set himself off to the side in the corner, while Shunsui sat opposite of the man at the table. He was a tall lanky man with black hair and pale skin, the bandage that covered his nose didn't hide the ugly dark purple bruises that stretched across his face beneath his eyes._

 _"I have to say, my Nel-chan really didn't hold back when she gave you that punch," the curly haired father smiled, admiring his daughter's handiwork. Nnoitra touched his nose for a brief moment as he gave a huge grin showing a large set of teeth._

 _"She broke the few bones in my nose and I received four stitches, everything was documented and hand-delivered to your lawyers," he grinned as he poured sake to his guests and himself. Jushiro declined, as both men at the table indulged in drinking._

 _"Jushiro has received the information and is well aware of the compensation you are asking for," Shunsui said, eyeing the man who raised his brow questioningly as he paused, cup in hand._

 _"What I am asking for shouldn't be an issue for you?" he finished, raising his cup closer to his mouth._

 _"No it shouldn't be an issue, it's just that we're not planning on agreeing to your terms. What were the terms again, Jushiro if you could remind me?"_

 _Jushiro stood glancing down at his phone as he spoke, " Nnoitra Gilga is asking to be reimbursed in the amount of 893052.00 (8,000 US) due to hospital bills for the injury caused by Neliel Uderschvank. An asking amount of 5,580,750.00 yen (50,000 US) for the emotional distress and loss of wages he will acquire from days of not teaching. Also, an apology, written or expressed in person, from the members of the Uderschvank dojo, preferably from Neliel Uderschvank." Jushiro calmy said what was specified in the document before he straightened his suit and sat back down._

 _Shunsui drank another cup of sake before he began to laugh as he removed and put down his straw hat down on the table. "I think I had my friend read it again for personal reasons, I get such a kick out of it," he chuckled, as the lanky man glared at the laughing man in front of him._

 _"I found nothing humorous about what your daughter..." before he could say anything else, he was pulled roughly as his face banged hard against the table. He was dazed for a moment, as he looked to find Shunsui raising his head up to stare at him with a smile. "YOU REBROKE MY FUCKING NOSE, YOU ASSHOLE! WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOUR BUSINESS WILL HAVE NOT ONE SINGLE DIME TO YOUR NAME," he angrily yelled, with blood pouring down from his nose, his true face showing from his hidden facade._

 _"I find it very humorous Mr. Gilga. As Jushiro and I look at it, you won't see compensation or a single damn dime from us. Our lawyers saw to that and those degrees you have hanging on the walls are just paperweights cause they don't mean shit now," he watched the wounded man's eyes widen as he gritted his teeth._

 _"I am a respectable teacher .." he vainly expressed._

 _"Oh you won't be teaching anyone anymore, maybe teach our culture to inmates for the months you'll be spending in jail," Shunsui smiled seeing the man's eyes shoot him a death glare._

 _"YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME," he angrily yelled, watching the man in front of him happily fill his cup again and drink._

 _"This is good sake," Shunsui glanced at the bottle a bit impressed at the expensive taste. "So we're only here because to make sure we acquire that phone and I want to play a little game," he smiled, taking a set of cards from his pocket and placing it on the table._

 _"Shunsui! Let's just retrieve what we came here for," Jushiro advised, trying to rein in his friend's mental state._

 _"What phone? I don't have a phone with a video of a spread-legged teasing bitch," Nnoitra sneered, as his grin widen showing a mouth filled with blood that reddened his teeth. Shunsui smiled, as he quickly took out a small blade ramming it into the table, close enough to the wounded man's fingers as he gasped in horror._

 _"Jushiro, hold him," Shunsui humorously said as he shuffled the cards on the table. Before the lanky man knew what was happening, he was held by the neck by the white-haired man, he didn't even hear him move from across the room. "You know the rules of Hanafuda?"_

 _The man could only nod as he was too afraid to speak as the grip around his neck tightened. The cards had beautiful paintings of flowers, each having a designated type and different points for each one. The object of the game is to accumulate more points than your opponent. Jushiro was a bit uneasy, not sure where his friend's current state was at, he only ever played games to sedate the dark thoughts in his mind whenever he was truly displeased._

 _Nnoitra was able to play as the man behind him loosened his grip, but he remained quiet. As Shunsui played, he would act like a man distressed with his hand while other times he would be overexcited, a trick he came to develop to confuse or distract his opponents. The lanky man felt a bit of relief as he played his hand but with every round, it slowly progressed into panic as he lost every hand. At the end of each game when everything was tallied up, he was smart enough to understand that he lost as started to feel nauseous._

 _"P ...Please, I promise to leave Karakura and you won't ever hear from me again. J..Just please don't kill me," he began to cry as the man across from him just smiled._

 _"I'm not going to kill you," he chuckled. "Where is the phone?" his smiled faded as he gave him a serious expression._

 _"It's in my room, down the hall next to my bed on top of a small side table," he murmured. Shunsui nodded as he looked up to his friend who did the same before he made his way down the hall. Both men at the table remained quiet until Jushiro returned with the item as he placed it into his friend's hand._

 _"Now then, since you lost the game its only fair for you to lose something in return," he said, causing the wounded man to stare dumbfounded._

 _"I already gave you the phone," he snapped._

 _"That phone wasn't your property, to begin with," he clarified, drinking the remaining contents of the bottle as he picked up the knife. "Jushiro, if you could please once more for me, my friend," He said as the silent man grabbed the frightened man by the neck again, only this time holding both his arms._

 _"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU LIED TO ME," he hollered trying to move from the man's grip but to no avail._

 _"Lied? Like I said I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're frazzled about. Now which eye do you want?" he asked the man who struggled and screamed."The left one then," he advocated, as he lifted the knife much to the other man's horror as he screamed. He waited for the pain that never came as he opened his eyes to find the blade an inch from his pupil._

 _"I guess losing your dignity is more satisfying than an eye," he smiled, as the wounded man exhaled when he was let go and glanced down at his soiled pants. Embarrassed and angry he glared at both men as they made to leave him in his current state._

 _"I may keep my mouth shut but how about shutting your daughter's legs to every COCK IN KARAKURA," he hissed, only to receive a hard right that knocked the man unconscious as his body fell off the chair. Jushiro, having heard enough of the man's mouth, felt it was necessary to shut him up before it got a lot worse._

 _"Now why would you go and do a thing like that, my friend. It seemed he still wanted to have fun, " Shunsui's eye sparkled in laughter as Jushiro grasped the man's shoulder in a tight grip._

 _"I...I think one game was enough, my friend. Let us head back to Nel, okay," Jushiro warmly said as the curly haired man seriously acknowledged his friend. Both men left the wounded and soiled man on the floor, closing the apartment door._

Grimmjow mulled over the story that was retold by his father. He felt all his emotions surging through, two, in particular, he felt in the forefront: his anger and satisfaction. Satisfied, that both men who cared about Nel dealt with the sick fuck, Anger because of the man's words to the person that he loved.

"What are you thinking, Grimmjow?" Jushiro asked his son, not appreciating the hate that burned within his blue eyes.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking about," he gave a dark chuckle.

"We'll deal with Nnoitra Gilga, in time," he expressed, only to receive a cold smile from the younger man.

"Like how you two dealt with him before, the fucker still talked," he stressed, receiving a nod in understanding from the white-haired man, only pissing him off further.

"We'll deal with him Grimmjow," his eyes bored down into his son's as he felt his father's hands tug on his arm. "Shunsui and I felt we needed a youthful perspective as to how to deal with it. Your tactic on dealing with that reporter, wouldn't have been my first way of going about it, but the way you handled it had impressed me," he proudly boasted as he gave his son a smile, letting go of his arm to pat him on the back.

"You old men tend to not think outside the box," he smugly grinned at his father.

"You have an idea on how to deal with Nnoitra?" he asked curiously.

"A few, but I haven't fully ironed it out in my head yet," Grimmjow confessed, sucking his teeth.

"Good, get some rest, you'll need your strength for today, I don't want an excuse in regards to you losing a fight to an opponent, " he jested, receiving a Chesire cat grin from his son.

"Fuck you, you need the rest old man, don't worry about me. Which reminds me, you still hadn't told me why you were out so late?" he quirked his brow as he started to rise up dusting himself off along with his father.

"Shunsui, Isshin, as well as myself had the privilege of having Ikumi join us for drinks and talking. Of course, everyone except for me was unable to be conscious due to their drunkenness,"

"You watch your liquor intake? Fuck! You're the designated driver?" Grimmjow laughed as his father ignored him.

"I told Byakuya that I'd be able to take Ikumi home, to his relief," he said taking his jacket off. Grimmjow looked at him for a moment with a questionable stare.

"You didn't ...?" the question caused his father to grasp the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"No that is inappropriate and I hope you've never done something as disgraceful," he scolded him as if he was a child.

"Fuck NO! The girls I was with didn't even have to drink when they dropped their panties, who needs to fuck a drunk bitch when I had a sober one the was hot and willing," he scoffed a bit offended his father would think of him in that way, "But if Ikumi wasn't would you have?" he questioned him.

"Goodnight Grimmjow," he neglected to answer his son's question as he left him outside.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't blame him if he did," he chuckled to himself as he made his way inside to return to bed with Nel.

* * *

Oh, I know I said I wanted to take things slow with Yuzu and Jinta, but I did in a way, lol. Yuzu is so sweet and innocent but I wanted her to have a little secret kink she's a bit ashamed of. So that's why she wanted a bad boy. Nah, Jinta is sweet he just has a bit of a potty mouth.

Speaking of potty mouth, introducing Nnoitra, he was such a typical asshole. I can't stand when people try to pair him up with Nel or Orihime, Ewww just gross.

I haven't written something on Jushiro in a bit and you guys are probably wondering what I'm going to do. Seeing how I have her befriending three men. I'm playing with it a bit, having a bit of fun, just bear with me.

Next chapter! The sparring match ... it's almost like a Dragonball Z tournament... hint, hint. LMAO!

Please Review and tell me what you thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, so no confusion, this is still the 5th day, So we have one more day until the wedding that I will introduce on the 7th day. I still have something to add before we leave this beautiful island of lemons. LOL! I really hope you enjoy the fights and who I have fight each other. If for some reason, you feel uncomfortable about a girl fighting alongside a guy and getting hit (not bad) then I suggest you don't read on.

I really liked your comments about the last chapter and how you liked Yuzu's kind cursing, you have no idea how much I laughed when I thought of it and I'm glad you enjoyed it too.

*** I just updated Chapter 1 because it was just an eyesore, I'm glad the people who continued to read when i was just starting out. So I tried cleaning it up again. I'm gonna try to fix some of the older chapters too. MAYBE! lol

* * *

 **11 am - One hour before Sparring Match**

Orihime dressed in a floral black and white long skirt with a cute shirt that displayed a mini chibi of a cupcake shouting 'Sweet'. She watched her fiancee stretch and yawn under the covers before laying his head back onto his pillow. She crawled to the other side of the bed, lightly stroking his hair, watching a small grin spread across his face.  
"Don't you want to start heading down?" she sweetly asked as she rubbed his hair.  
"No," he groaned, finally opening his eyes to look at her as she smiled.  
"But you agreed to be one of the fighters," she gave him a kiss as he scowled. "Well, if you're not heading down, then I will, " she began to leave when he pulled her arm, wrapping her captive with the bed covers. "Ahh, Ichigo!"  
"Let's just stay here," he sighed, nibbling onto her neck as she giggled.  
"Stop! I just got my voice back," she was trying to escape but his grip on her was too strong. Feeling guilty he loosened his hold on her, remembering how many cups of soothing warm water and honey, she had to drink.  
"I'm sorry," he gave her a kiss on the neck, one last time before he began to raise himself from the bed."I'm gonna get ready, just wait here for me," he suggested as she agreed with a hesitant shake. Gathering his clothes, he entered the bathroom while Orihime fixed the bed sheets and sat waiting on the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo walked out wearing black sweatpants, black running shoes, and a black tank that said, 'Being around others, ruins my day.' Orihime couldn't help but laugh at his shirt, knowing how his friends constantly irritated him but how it didn't prevent him from being there for them.  
"I'm so excited, I mean, I've seen you playfully fight with your father but to watch you seriously fight," she hopped a little, grabbing onto his shirt as she smiled.  
"But I am seriously trying to beat the shit out of my father, Orihime," he looked at her strangely as she rolled her eyes not believing him, giving him a quick kiss. Holding his hand, they made it out the door, making their way outside, in the direction of the dojo.

It was a large dojo with traditional wood flooring and rice paper sliding doors, the only thing that was modernized was the fluorescent overhead lights and water coolers. There were zabuton (Japanese cushions) seating that ran on one side of the fighting area. It seemed that the fighters and spectators were both seated together as a whole, instead of separated. Byakuya sat in the middle of the spectator area, his zabuton was much higher than the others, as his sister and her fiancee sat near him.  
Orihime saw that Karin and Yuzu were currently sitting next to their boyfriends with Isshin, Shunsui, and Jushiro seated near them.  
"Didn't expect you to be here old man," Ichigo told his father, who grinned at his son. "Thought you'd still be half dead and passed out from your hangover."  
"I'm always able to bounce back with just some rest, I bet you weren't expecting my presence, afraid of your father laying you out in front of an audience." Isshin countered.  
"Please, I can't count how many times I've left you unconscious, old man," he challenged, watching his father lifting a hand up to wave it off.  
"Those times were just play fighting," he stated as Orihime pulled Ichigo's arm and stared at him as if to suggest that she had been correct.

Sora and Retsu entered, greeting everyone, specifically hugging and kissing the auburn-haired girl before they took their seats near Byakuya. Tatsuki and Ulquiorra along with Rangiku and Shuhei entered the dojo together, looking around at the Japanese art that hung on the walls and amazed at the sheer size of the dojo. Tatsuki seemed the most excited, wearing her white karate outfit. Out of everyone that Orihime had seen who was participating, besides Shunsui and Jushiro, was either wearing sweatpants or workout clothes that were comfortable enough to move. She wasn't surprised to see her best friend wearing her karate gear, she practically brought it everywhere she went.  
"This is so awesome," she ran up to her auburn-haired friend, giving her a big hug before taking her seat. She knew Tatsuki lived, breathed, and ate Martial arts so this was kind of a big deal for her.  
"I know what you mean, I can't contain my happiness, my cheeks are starting to hurt," Orihime held her face, trying to stop her giddiness.  
"I think my face will be permanently smiling all day," Yuzu added, showing her huge smile and reddish tinge.  
"You mean it's not already like that," Karin jested, receiving a snort from Jinta who found it hilarious.  
"We can't all be gloomy like you Karin," Yuzu spat, sticking out her tongue as her expression fell to a more irritated look.  
"I'm not gloomy, I'm just a person that's not going to coo and aww over every simple little thing like you," Karin criticized as her sister pouted.  
"Just having grim bitchy features looks so much better. Is that why you have the darker hair?" Jinta joked, getting a push to his shoulder from his girlfriend's twin.  
"Ohh, you bastard," as she laid a few punches on his shoulders as he laughed.  
"Toshiro, get your girl off me. I'm afraid she's going to bite me and I'll contract some type of virus from this agitated pain in the ass," he tried saying while pushing her off him. With Toshiro's help, he grabbed his girlfriend's arms as she calmed herself a bit.  
"Maybe you shouldn't spout things to agitate her or stop being an ass yourself," Toshiro grimly said, receiving a slight grin from the red-head.  
"I'm just saying what everyone's afraid to say to her," Jinta claimed as the white-haired boy looked at him with a stern look.  
"Don't presume to lump me with everyone else and I'm not afraid to tell Karin anything," he said to the red-head through gritted teeth as Karin gave a smug grin. Jinta was about to say something when he felt his head being smacked on the head.  
"Oi! save it for the spare. Learn to keep your mouth shut before your cause any more trouble," Renji warned his brother after knocking some sense into him. Jinta not wanting to upset his brother further, sucked his teeth and looked away. Renji leaned down to the younger red-head, "That's a cute necklace Yuzu's wearing," he whispered into his brother's ear so only he could hear. Jinta's eyes widen, avoiding his brother as he began to blush as the older red-head playfully pushed his head aside with a laugh.

Ikumi entered the dojo with her black-haired son who towered over her, a few inches in height. He wore a vintage T-shirt from the rock band, Nine Inch Nails, with shredded jeans. While his mother wore tight-fitting jeans and a red and white tee jersey that said 'BIG dreams,' with the big emphasizing onto her chest area.  
"My Ms. Unagiya, I almost didn't notice you without the kimono," Shunsui announced, giving his trademark smile as she gave a grin.  
"Why thank you Shunsui, I usually get a remark that involves me without clothing," she jested as her son groaned.  
"Shit, Mom! Why don't you pull out all the stops and sit on his lap? That way you can get a big fat tip," he sarcastically drawled as he rolled his eyes.

She tried giving him a big juicy kiss on his cheek as he leaned away, " Come give your mommy a kiss, you little shit and watch the way you speak to me too," she scolded, ruffling his hair."Anyways! Everyone, if you've haven't already met him, this is my handsome son," she squeezed his face as he stood there and just let her.  
"Kaoru-chan, you've gotten so tall," Yuzu squealed, getting up to give him a hug, "I was much shorter when we met but you still barely reached my shoulders," she laughed, as he scratched his head and began to blush. Karin coming from behind Yuzu, lightly nudging him on the shoulder, "You still a troublemaking brat?" the dark-haired twin asked as the younger boy became apparently redder.  
"N..no, I've toned down since, you still a sarcastic ass?" he mumbled as his mother poked his stomach hard.  
"Hey don't be that way. What have I taught you about treating other girls?" Ikumi growled out.  
"Give them the option of being on top?" he asked curiously, getting a few snickers as he rubbed the side where she jabbed him.  
"No, that did not come out of my mouth," she glared at him, completely embarrassed as she reddened.  
"Some girls don't like to stop and drop?" he quirked his brow.  
"Stop and drop?" she questioned her son.  
"It's when a girl performs a quick blowjob," they heard the voice of the blue-haired loud mouth answer Ikumi. "Well Fuck, you prude fuckers talking about fun shit without me?" Grimmjow grinned, wearing black sweats and a dark blue tank, with Nel tagging close behind wearing tight black leggings with a white tank that said 'Bulma Fucking Briefs.'

"We weren't talking about that shit, we're just getting reacquainted with a punk who can't control his mouth," Ichigo exclaimed, seeing as the recent couple walked closer to the group, eyeing the newcomer. Except Kaoru was staring at the orange-haired scowling man who looked aggravated, "Well, hello Ichigo! I would lie and say its good to see you again but we both know that's not fucking true," he spat out as his mother grabbed his arm.  
"Kaoru, would you please behave yourself, we're guests here," she scolded as the boy rolled his eyes.  
"If Ichigo wants to antagonize him he has a right to talk back," Renji insisted, wanting to see how this played out as he grinned.  
"Antagonize him?" he looked at Renji who nodded.  
"Well you did call him a name, Ichigo," Orihime softly said, holding his arm, feeling a bit guilty for pointing it out when she saw her fiancee scowl a bit more.  
"Orihime?" Kaoru said nervously as the auburn-haired girl looked at the short black-haired boy.  
"Yes?" she acknowledged him with a questioning stare as he began to laugh. He swallowed hard, realizing how beautiful she had gotten since the last time he'd seen her. When he was younger, he always had a crush on Yuzu and Karin, but he would freeze whenever he saw their auburn-haired friend in passing. He noticed that she was smiling at him as he looked away, feeling a bit flustered.  
"Its just...t...that I remember you when you were at the Kurosakis'," he confided, as she giggled.  
"I remember you too. You would always share your cookies with me," she laughed as Kaoru blushed at the memory.  
"You remember that," he nervously said.  
"Of course I do, it was so sweet," she said causing him to redden even more.  
"You never shared your cookies with me, Kaoru," Karin jested, ruffling his hair.  
"Why would I share with you when you would purposely annoying the shit out of me?" he growled out as Yuzu whined.  
"What about me, you never gave me one either. Did I annoy you too?" she pouted.  
"No, Yuzu you weren't annoying! I'm sorry ... I..ummm," he nervously scratched his head, trying to avoid answering.  
"Aww my baby was in love," Ikumi hugged her son tightly as he tried to move away.  
"Leave me alone," he complained, wanting his embarrassment to end.  
"Is she the one you'd jack off to in the bathroom?" Grimmjow asked as Kaoru's eyes widen and then he looked at his mom.  
"Are you fucking serious?" he yelled as she avoided his stare," Why would you tell people my business?"  
"I'm sorry! I was drinking a bit, it must have slipped out," she felt bad as she tried to comfort him but he looked away.  
"You don't need to feel bad, Kaoru. Grimmjow used to jack off to your mother," Renji implied, trying to make the boy feel better.  
"Fuck you, Renji! Why you bringing up that shit again," Grimmjow scrutinized his friend with a glare.  
"Well, since you wanted to bring up that boy's business, I felt it was only fair in bringing up yours, plus its fucking hilarious," he chuckled as Grimmjow sucked his teeth.  
"Well, I'm Neliel Oderschvank but my friends call me Nel. It's nice to meet you Kaoru," Nel stuck out her hand as he hesitantly glanced at her and took her hand. He couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous as well and his blush only intensified, with the tight clothes that fit her so well.  
"Hi... Nel!" he softly said as he shook her hand.  
"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and this is Shuhei Hisagi. Your mother has been a pleasure to have and so much fun," she winked, giving the dark-haired woman a hug and Kaoru a tight hug as well. Shuhei nodded and shook the boy's hand as he sat with his sister.  
"Did your mom tell us about our little sparring match?" she giggled as she watched him nervously nod.  
"Sort of, I was invited by umm... I'm sorry but you never introduced yourself," he directed his comment to the white-haired man who smiled.  
"You're quite right, forgive me," he got up to shake his hand as well, " It's Jushiro Ukitake."  
"Thank you, Jushiro, for bringing me back home. I hope I wasn't much of a bother," Ikumi added as she shook his hand as well. The white-haired man smiled as he shook his head.  
"Not really!"  
"You don't have to lie, Jushiro. I told you he had to carry your heavy ass to your room," he blurted out, suddenly dodging his mother's hand who was trying to hit him.  
"Kaoru!" she yelled.  
"Ikumi, it was no trouble at all. You weren't heavy. You shouldn't say things like that to your mother, especially when you were the one having trouble carrying her," he smirked at the boy who scowled at his comment.  
"Uncle Take, you're also strong from lugging my father's drunk ass everywhere," Nel interjected, hearing her father yell.  
"Now Nel-chan! Why would you embarrass your father like that?" he pouted, trying to receive sympathy.  
"You embarrass yourself most of the time father," she rolled her eyes. "I hope you're sober enough for a fight, I'm not afraid to hit a drunk man," she eyed her father who chuckled.  
"I am well aware of that fact, so cruel to a poor old man," he whined with a grieved look.  
"Oh, please! You're far from poor and stop pretending like you're old and frail," she said, starting to tie her hair up in a ponytail.  
"I don't believe he's pretending, Nel-chan," Isshin jested, getting a look from the curly haired man.  
"I don't mind showing you how frail I am," he challenged as the eldest Kurosaki smiled and patted the man on the back.  
"Looking forward to it, Shunsui!"  
"Isshin, I forgot he was here as well," Kaoru sighed as Isshin quirked up a bit.  
"What's with that sour look not enjoying our company?" he pointed out, looking at the boy with a stern look.  
"I'm enjoying the company just some more than others," he added, getting a laugh from the older man.  
"Well just don't enjoy it too much that you lock yourself in the bathroom. My soon to be daughter-in-law, wouldn't like that too much," Isshin jested.  
"I ... w... wouldn't," he murmured as he angrily glared at the smiling man, "You fucking prick."  
"Oi Isshin, would you leave my son alone and Kaoru, settle down," she shouted out, holding her son, trying to calm him down.  
"Do everyone a favor, old man. Just keep your damn mouth shut," Ichigo growled out, not liking Orihime being the center of a joke, especially regarding her being jacked off to.  
"Well, let's get this thing going, so you can do just that," Isshin's grin gone as he seriously stared at his son.  
"I agree that we should start things," Byakuya calmly stated as everyone began to settle down. Tatsuki introduced herself along with her boyfriend silently to little Kaoru as he sat with the group.  
Two servants who had been standing there for a while began to walk at the beckon of their employer's hand gesture. They were pushing a whiteboard closer to them that had nothing written on it at the moment. Handing a bag to Byakuya as he cleared his throat only to have his sister interrupt.  
"Nii-sama has gone through the trouble of beautifully writing the names of each person participating in this fight. He will pull a name out, writing it on the board and the next name, would be that person's opponent and so on," Rukia eloquently advised to her guests as Byakuya affirmed with a nod.  
"Thank you, Rukia!" she bowed in respect to her brother as she sat back down, "There would be an odd man out at the first match, due to the odd number of fighters. I will reshuffle the remaining names again, picking a fighter for the odd man out, in the second round. As we decided yesterday on the rules, no hitting between the legs, specifically the private area. I will be the referee. I only ask for a clean respectable match. Each fight will last up to 10 minutes unless the other fighter is unable to continue before the time limit is up. We decided to add wooden swords if of course, your opponent agrees to them. I stress again that we keep the fight honorable and please keep it clean. I will choose the first name," he opened the bag to take out a piece of paper as he opened it to show the name to the others. The writing was indeed written beautifully as the kanji letters stood out in its black calligraphy writing.  
"Shunsui Oderschvank!" he clarified by saying the name out loud, even when the name was shown to his guests. The man named smiled as he stood in the middle of the tatami mats that were placed at the designated fighting area. He began to stretch, once he removed his pink kimono to reveal a white fighting Yukata. Byakuya wasted no time revealing the other name and once he did the curly haired man smiled from ear to ear.  
"Isshin Kurosaki!"  
" Well let's just see how frail you are, old man?" he jested, wearing gray sweatpants with a white t-shirt.  
"Want to add a little fun to our sparring and use wooden swords?" Shunsui suggested, watching the man stretching his arms from side to side as he cracked his neck.  
"Sure! Was going to ask you the same thing. Haven't used them in a while, I may be a little rusty," he announced as both men grabbed the swords that were given to them.  
"If you men are ready, please bow to one another," they did just that at Byakuya's request, "Begin!"  
Wasting no time, both men moved forward at a fast pace, aggressively ramming their swords together. Isshin holding both his sword's grip in one hand as he rammed his fist into Shunsui's chest, causing the man to stumble a bit. The brown-haired man stood his balance, narrowly blocking a swing that was heading for his head. He had to use most of his strength to push Isshin away. Trying to distract his opponent, Shunsui used his foot to kick the other man in the shin, only to have his foot was swatted away by the end of a wooden sword. Isshin used the other end to hit him in the chest again while grabbing his sword from out his hands. Shunsui lost his balance, his bottom falling onto the mat hard. He looked up to find a smiling Isshin holding up his taken sword. "You still want this?" he baited.  
"Thanks, Isshin!" he reached for the sword's end only to quickly push it forward hard into the other man's stomach, causing him to stagger back. The distraction made Shunsui flip to his feet to give a swift punch to his opponent's chin.  
Feeling an adrenaline rush, Isshin chuckled, feeling the thrill of a challenge.  
"You sly bastard, that's the Shunsui I heard so much about. That time I actually felt something,"  
"I'll be happy to make you feel it again," Shunsui spouted out, rushing to hit the smug man in the face. Isshin slightly step aside, feeling the movement of the other man's arm pass his head as he fluidly grabbed under the man's arm to flip the man over his head. Shunsui found himself once again lying on the floor, he didn't have time to think before he had to roll to the side to avoid a knee to his head. Deciding instead to kick the man's knee but the dark-haired man was faster shoving his foot aside, using the grip of his sword to hit Shunsui in the shoulder. Both men traded blows, using their swords to block each other's attacks. Isshin suddenly using his arm to put the man into a headlock as he tightened his hold.  
"Get out of there, Father!" Nel yelled, paying attention to the whole fight while holding her breath, finally having the courage to yell.  
"Yes, Shunsui! Show your daughter that you're able to get out?" Isshin taunted as the man being held can feel his air supply slowly depleting. With enough struggle, he was able to headbutt Isshin and escape his grasp. Turning around to see the man holding his chin with a smile. When Shunsui made to move, he felt something poke his chest, looking down to see the wooden stick preventing him from moving forward and for Isshin to swiftly remove it and hit it hard across his head. Descending to the floor. How many times was that? He lost count as he laid on the floor.  
"Time!" Byakuya yelled. That seemed to be the longest 10 minutes Shunsui thought as the ringing in his ears subsided. He looked up to find a hand, gesturing to help him up. Being a good sport, Shunsui took it and congratulator the victor.  
"Are you okay father?" Nel asked, looking worried at the slight bump to his head.  
"Don't worry Nel-chan a little dizzy but I felt worse from hangovers," he laughed as he sat with his friend Jushiro. Shunsui felt strained and out of breath but when he looked at Isshin, he seemed to be calm and collected as he sat back down with his family. Ikumi taking it upon herself to ask for some ice and a towel, came up to the wounded man, handing it to him.  
"That's a nasty bump there," she pointed out with a grin, seeing the man laugh it off.  
"Do I look that bad?" he chuckled, as she shook her head.  
"No, Isshin already has Yuzu prepared with icepacks and what kind of woman would I be for not treating a wounded friend?" she theorized as he shook his head in understanding.  
"I'll probably sleep it off,"  
"I hope not right now, you'll get a concussion," Ikumi said looking at him strangely.  
"Oh yes, Quite right" he pouted.  
"You're also forgetting your daughter is going to fight also," Nel angrily told her father who smiled at her nervously as he sat back up.

It was when everything was settled that Byakuya placed his hands into the bag and pulled out a name, "Jushiro Ukitake."  
"Well it's my turn, old friend," the white-haired man patted his friend, who accidentally patted the wrong shoulder as Shunsui grimaced, "Apologies."

Jushiro wearing a white simple yukata as well as he did a bit of stretching before he sat down on the mat.  
"Toshiro Hitsuyaga!"  
The spiky white-haired boy perked up as he nervously got up after his girlfriend kept poking him, noticing he wasn't aware of being called. Toshiro walked up to the mat, a bit hesitant but pushed forward. He was skillful in martial arts but he wasn't sure how he would fair against someone who was a skilled dojo master. This was a sparring match and he had nothing to prove, so he would honor this fight by doing the best he could.  
"Its an honor fighting with you, Jushiro Ukitake. I'll do my best and will learn a great many things from you," Toshiro bowed to the kind man who smiled.  
"The honor is mine Toshiro Histuyaga, nothing pleases me more than sparring, especially with the young. I find I can learn a lot from a youthful mind," he bowed, as they heard a loud groan.  
"What the fuck? Are you white-haired assholes planning on fighting or trade cooking recipes and paint each other's nails?" Grimmjow growled out.  
Toshiro could only eye the blue-haired man, completely despising him. He ignored him by closing his eyes and exhaling, staring at the man in front of him.  
"Swords?"  
Toshiro nodded in favor, as they picked up the swords on the floor.  
"Begin!"

Toshiro watched as the man stood in place, watching his movements as he stepped closer. The younger man swung his blade to the man's neck only to have it blocked in a swift motion. He felt a sharp pain in the side of the gut as he looked down to see the older man's left hand jabbed in. Letting Toshiro grasp his side, Jushiro stepped away, not wanting to hit the young man while he was trying to catch his breath.  
Toshiro nodded, moving some distance away to do just that. Once he felt okay, he stepped closer once more. Watching the older man's movements, while they both remained calm. Jabbing his sword forward, Jushiro dodged to the side, seeing his movements, he blocked the older man's hand that was heading towards his jaw.

Then he had to react quickly to block another jab that was trying to hit the side of his head. He blocked only to be hit by a knee to his hip. The younger man followed up to aggressively hit him with a hard right to his shoulder as the older man staggered back slightly. Toshiro noticing a slight tug under him before it was too late as the man's sword was swept under his legs. Toshiro flipped backward, blocking an incoming sword attack with his, just in time.  
"You move pretty well," the older man breathed out, only receiving a nod as the younger man was too concentrated on the fight at hand. Toshiro dodged some of the blows that were heading in his direction, to feel a hard punch to this chest. He held his chest to rub the slight ache as he drove forward. Both men repeatedly swung their swords and blocked each other's attacks, until Jushiro at some point got the upper hand, hitting him in the arm or the leg, like a teacher scolding a small child. The older man noticed that Toshiro constantly learned from his mistakes as he got better with his timing and movements. He was truly a prodigy, he truly believed as the younger man got older he would excel even himself, but for now, he was gradually learning.  
"Time!"  
"Both men bowed, as the victor Jushiro, patted the younger man on the shoulder.  
"You're very smart in fighting, always quick, and willing to learn. I may have won today, but give or take a few years. I might have to ask for a rematch to see how far you've progressed. This was exciting and keep up the good work," Jushiro patted him again on the shoulder. Toshiro nodded and felt like he learned a lot in the fight and he wouldn't mind fighting with the white-haired man again. Both returning to their respective seats, Karin giving a quick kiss and hug to her boyfriend as Nel jumped on her Uncle for a big hug.

"Shuhei Hisagi!"  
Shuhei dressed in his black t-shirt with grey sweatpants as he walked up to the mat and stretched. He stood in place to shadow box, quickly jabbing through the air.  
"You look sexy!" Rangiku shouted as she watched her boyfriend shake his head trying to concentrate as he jumped from side to side on the heels of his toes.  
"Ulquiorra Inoue"  
"Go Ulqui-nii!" Orihime yelled as she cheered for her brother, clapping her hands together happily.  
"Go Ulquiorra!" Sora shouted!  
"Kick his ass, Ulquiorra!" Tatsuki yelled, along with Orihime and Sora.

"At least try to pretend that you're my sister, Tats!" Shuhei said, laughing that his own sister wasn't on his side.  
"You're such a damn baby!" she yelled, feeling a bit guilty for not giving her own brother a show of support. "Go Shuhei! Don't Fuck up!" she finally cheered as she watched her brother smirk a bit before he turned in the direction of her boyfriend.  
Ulquiorra stood calmly in front of his girlfriend's brother who stood in a regular stance, lifting his hands up. The younger man wore dark green workout pants with a black t-shirt.  
"Begin!"

Ulquiorra moved quickly to Shuhei's right, dodging the swing from the older man to give him a sharp kick to his side. Shuhei held his side, a little surprised at the sheer force from such a skinny kid. The spiky-haired man watched as his opponent stood for a moment. Suddenly running at him to break left as he jumped, elbowing him in the back. The older man felt the pain in his back as he fell on one knee. He saw the movement of the younger man's feet as he blocked the hit that was heading towards his neck. Grabbing a hold of his arm, he picked him up to forcibly slam him onto the mat.  
Ulquiorra felt the wind knocked out of him for a moment, coming to, just in time to grab Shuhei's arms with both legs, dragging him down to the floor. As the older man fell on his back, Ulquiorra was able to pin his arm down with his knee, getting a few punches in. After getting punched a few times, Shuhei used his strength again to escape from the boy's pin, to hit him across the head.  
Both men separated, shrugging themselves a bit before they continued with Ulquiorra running up to try to knee his opponent, expecting him to block as he tactfully jumped and used his other knee to hit him in the face. The spiky-haired man trying to get a hold of the other man as he blocked a few of his hits, deciding to swiftly kick his foot. Causing Ulquiorra to stagger back, receiving a hard kick to the chest. The younger man fell hard onto the mat but swiftly got up, holding his chest a bit. They both heard the whimpering of Orihime in the background as they heard Tatsuki tell her that it was okay and to stop crying.

Both men grinned a bit before continuing their spare. Shuhei walked forward as Ulquiorra used his leg to lift himself up to elbow him hard on the head. Then used the taller man's shoulders to flip himself over his head. Shuhei felt himself fall onto his back as he held his head.  
"Fucking hell!" he shook his head to break from his daze, he blocked the kick that was heading in his direction, but with him being a bit disoriented with the blow to his head, he missed a few.  
"Time!"  
Ulquiorra stretched out his hand to the older man who took it as he lifted himself up with his help. He was still holding his head as Ulquiorra continued to nurse his chest.  
"That was one hell of an elbow, Fuck," he rubbed his head, heading towards his girlfriend who nursed him, lying him onto her chest as she put ice onto his wound.  
"At least you didn't fuck it up, Shuhei and put up a good fight!" Tatsuki giggled as her brother just lifted a finger at her direction. She looked to Ulquiorra who was nursing his chest, " Are you okay?" she checked his chest, to see a nasty black and blue bruise that was developing but nothing seemed to be broken.  
"Is this sparring or beating each other to the point of not being able to move?" Rukia shook her head at the fights, as her guests were apparently enjoying themselves killing each other, aside from Toshiro and Jushiro's pleasant fight.  
"Rukia it's sparring, with hardly any rules, you expect them to tap and slap each other around," Renji grumbled, as his fiancee scoffed, folding her arms in protest.  
"It's stupid!" she commented.  
"It's fucking fighting Rukia! Are you going to have fun and watch or are you going to continue to bitch," Grimmjow yelled, in irritation.  
"I'll bitch if I want to bitch, you piece of shit," she yelled out, closing her mouth with her hand to stare at her brother in apology, for her outburst.  
"Calm down Rukia! Grimmjow, just watch the fight," Renji eyed him.  
"What the fuck you think I'm doing until ..." he felt lips lock onto his mouth as he stopped his rant. Nel licked his lips as she silently pleaded for him to stay shut and continuing watching the fight.

"Tatsuki Arisawa!"  
"Woohooo!" Nel lifted her hands up, wiggling in her seat.  
"YAY, Tatsuki! Goooo!" Orihime cheered.  
"Go!," Shuhei said not as enthusiastic with him holding the ice to his head.  
Tatsuki grinned as she saw her boyfriend smiling a bit as he clapped his hands together.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki!"  
Orihime looking surprised as she watched her boyfriend getting up as she nervously cheered, "Goooooo Ichigo! YaY!"  
"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu shouted.  
"Tatsuki give him a few to the head," Karin shouted as her brother gave her a look, "Yay Ichigo!" she shouted back with a smile as he rolled his eyes.  
"Just sit on her till she taps out, so this fucking fight can end soon," Grimmjow growled out, upset that his name hadn't been called yet.  
"Shut the fuck up Grimmjow," Shuhei shot back.  
"Just continue putting the ice pack on you damn head Shuhei and let Rangiku give you a handjob to help with the blood flow and the swelling to your head," the blue-haired man mouthed off, getting a few chuckles. "Does that work?" Rangiku asked curiously as her boyfriend eyed her with a look.  
"Can I trade my ice-pack for that instead?" Shunsui jested as Ikumi pushed him away as she rolled her eyes.  
"Have you no shame?" Ikumi laughed.  
"He actually doesn't," Nel interjected as she gave her father a brief smile.  
"Nel-chan! My feelings are hurt," he pouted at his daughter's jab at him.  
"Jushiro, how many babysitters did I go through?" Nel asked as Jushiro eyed his goddaughter.  
"Umm since birth?" Jushiro not sure how to answer.  
"How about each year?" Nel clarified.  
"That's a bit rough to put together?"  
"Give an estimate?"  
"20!"  
"That's doesn't include the maids," Nel added, causing her father to place the ice pack back on his head.  
"Are you guys done? I've been waiting for this rematch," Tatsuki yelled, wanting to get this fight started. Nel nodded sheepishly as Byakuya calmly called out.  
"Begin!"

Tatsuki kicked high to reach Ichigo's head as he easily dodged the attack. She seemed to aggressively be on offense as Ichigo had no issue dodging her attacks. Changing her tactics, she settled down a bit, she faked with her left foot to kick with her right as Ichigo caught her leg and nudged it away.

'Has he gotten faster?' Tatsuki mentally thought as she stayed calm, preventing herself from getting disoriented. She let herself get distracted as she felt him spin her around and kick her softly on the behind.

"Are you going to fight or daydream?" he chided as she sneered at his comment.  
Instead of talking back, she slid from under him to kick his leg as he stumbled, turning to kick him in the ass. Fuming a bit as he watched her smug grin. Ichigo began to give a mischievous one of his own. She tried to give him a roundhouse kick, only for him to shove her leg away as she fell on the floor. He waited for her to get up and dust herself off as he stood staring at her. She would punch and kick but nothing seemed to get through as he blocked every blow that she was giving him.  
"How are you this fast?" she growled out, punching forward as he dodged, causing her to stumble forward, getting a nudge on her ass again from his foot.  
"Stop asking stupid questions and just fight?" he instructed her as she fumed in anger. She ran around him, climbing his tall stature to cling to him like a monkey, pulling some of his hair as she tried to choke him. He used the strength of his arms to shove her arms apart from his neck as he shrugged her off. Falling hard onto her bottom, he pulled her closer as he sat on top of her.  
"Get your fucking heavy ass off me!" she shrieked as the man on top of her, stayed his position clearly ignoring her.  
'Time!'

Ichigo got off a bit before Tatsuki aggressively kicked him down to hop onto his back and slam his face against the mat. She felt arms pull her off as she kicked and fought to try to escape. Ichigo turned around to see Ulquiorra grab Tatsuki back to her seat as she screamed and hollered.  
"You're a crazy psycho you know that?" Ichigo yelled, walking back to his seat, next to Orihime.  
"Your ass should have done that in the beginning, instead of playing with her," Grimmjow murmured.  
"I was just having some fun. Fuck you, if you're pissed cause you haven't been called yet," Ichigo growled out as he saw the blue-haired man grit his teeth.  
"Maybe it will be you and me?" Nel purred into his ear. "Give them a show," she giggled, nibbling onto his ear.  
"Neliel Oderschvank!' she gave Grimmjow a quick kiss as she cartwheeled onto the mat, lifting her hands up, enjoying the attention.  
"Yay Nel!" Orihime and Tatsuki yelled, one saying it with an upset expression.  
"Go Nel!" Rangiku gave a kiss to the green-haired girl who winked at her.

"I'm curious. Why wear a shirt of a DragonballZ character that doesn't fight?" Jinta pondered.

"Are you kidding me! Bulma is the strongest character in Dragonball Z," she smiled watching the red-head with a perplexed expression. "Not only is she rich, sexy, beautiful, and smart. She has every damn strong character by the ball, literally." she giggled as she began to stretch, causing Kaoru to blush as he tried to look away.

"Make sure you strangle the snake in the bathroom stall and not here kid," Grimmjow said, noticing the apparent blush from the young boy.  
"Is it the same stall you used to play tug of war while thinking of my mom or are we having separate stalls?" Kaoru quipped back as Grimmjow stared at him in a wide-eyed expression as Renji's laughter carried throughout the dojo.  
"You little fucking shit," Grimmjow began to laugh hysterically, "That was fucking good."

Kaoru watched the blue-haired man shake his head in laughter as he turned to watch his girlfriend, while Kaoru was proud of his comeback.  
"Jinta Hanakari!"  
"Yay Jinta!" Yuzu clapped excitedly.  
"Fuck!" Grimmjow growled out, staring at Byakuya. "You sure my name is in that fucking bag?"  
Byakuya stared at the blue-haired man for a while as he indulged him in placing his hand into the bag and pulling out the paper. to reveal his name.  
"You're the odd man out, just shut up and watch the fight," Renji growled out. Grimmjow complied as he watched his girlfriend pause for a bit. Jinta had taken his tank shirt off, handing it to Yuzu as he gave her a small kiss.

His tattoos reflected off his body from the fluorescent lights on the ceiling.  
"That's not fair, he's trying to distract me by not wearing a shirt," she called out to Byakuya. "Am I allowed to do that too?" she suggested as Jinta's eyes widen at the thought.  
"It depends. Are you wearing a bra under there?" Ikumi shouted out.  
"Nel nodded pulling her sports bra strap from under her shirt.  
"Then there's no point, it will be like wearing a bathing suit," Ikumi said as the girl nodded in understanding.  
Jinta nervously stretched his arms as he watched the two women speak about whether or not Nel should take her shirt off.  
"Fine! I was just joking, even though some of you perverts wanted to see that," she jested as she bowed to Jinta. "Now don't go easy on me cause I'm a girl. I'll have you know I'm very competitive," Nel smiled as Jinta nodded.  
"Okay, so you're not going to cry on me if I hit you?" Jinta asked, eyeing her as he waited for her answer.  
"Cry? Is that what you're into?" she asked him curiously, leaning her head to the side.  
"What I'm into? What the fuck?" Jinta stated, looking away as he angrily blushed.  
"You're too easy, this is going to be fun," she said as she posed, leg stretched out all the way with hands up. He sighed as he gave a boxing stance, readying himself.  
"Begin!"  
"Oh! One more thing," she perked up as he came closer.  
"Yeah! What's that?" he asked, closely watching her movement. He saw her cartwheel back slowly, moving forward fast as she punched with a left as he blocked. Holding his other arm with her right hand, she used both her feet to kick him hard in the chest.  
He hit the ground hard as he held his chest, "I hit pretty hard," she giggled as he got up quickly. He came at her with a left hook and then a right as she skillfully dodged. She watched him become more aggressive in his attacks as she began to smile, noting he was taking her seriously.

She felt his right hook, hit her square in the jaw as she stumbled back, only for her to balance herself. Trying to kick him in the face as he swatted her leg away. Frustrated, she split her legs down to the ground, simultaneously punching both his thighs. He groaned in pain as he tried to punch her but she was too quick, flipping sideways, narrowly dodging his fist. Lowering his head with her arms, she kneed him in the face.

He grabbed her arm, twisting it around her back as she gritted her teeth. She noted that he was putting pressure on her arm, just enough to bend and hurt a little. Using her strength to twist herself out of the hold to face him, she used his weight to pull him forward and flip him over onto his back. He didn't have time to think as she flipped onto him, straddling him as she tried to punch him in the face while he blocked her blows. Punching her on her side as she wasn't expecting the hit, he aggressively rolled her onto her back as he straddled her. He made to punch her, when she blocked, holding his fist tightly while elbowing him in the process.

Jinta fell forward on top of her as she shimmed her way around him, placing him into a chokehold. Her legs wrapping around his midsection as she tightened her hold around his neck. Jinta felt the uncomfortable feeling of the pain around his neck.  
"Just tap out," she purred, tightening her hold on him as he struggled. Feeling himself become a bit faint, he used his strength to lift her and himself up as he fell backward causing her to hit her head hard on the mat. She released him, holding her head as he coughed, gasping for air. He came from behind her, trying to place her in a stranglehold as she elbowed his ribs. As she crawled away he made to reach for her leg, she felt her foot collide with his face. Her hands wrapped around his arms as her legs clamped around his neck squeezing him between her thighs. He tried using his strength once more but her hold was clamped down tight.  
"Time!"  
He felt her loosen her hold around his neck as he gasped for air.  
"Fuck!" he choked out as he glanced in her direction.  
"Was it good for you too?" she breathlessly said as she smiled at him. He answered by shoving her leg away. "Aww don't be that way Jinta-kun, I had a lot of fun."  
He stretched out his arm as he looked to her and nodded while helping her up. "Yes I enjoyed our spar," he took her hand giving her a shake as she smiled. Overjoyed, she ran in the direction of her boyfriend, jumping onto his lap.  
"Did you see?" she squealed, giving him kisses as he groaned into her ear.  
"Keep doing that, I might have to take you somewhere private," he whispered as she smiled at him.  
"So what are you waiting for, I am so horny right now," she giggled.  
"I can't Neliel, I'm up next," he said as he watched her face pout. He slapped her bottom so she could slide off as he got up to make his way to the mat.  
"I hate how gorgeous you are," she yelled as he gave a cheeky grin, stretching his muscled arms. "I blame you Uncle Take," she murmured, catching her uncle's attention.  
"Excuse me?" he smiled at her as he questioned her.  
"You're handsome, Uncle, and you passed down your genes to him and created a monster,"  
"Grimmjow is your son?" Ikumi asked, glancing at the white-haired man who acknowledged her with a nod. "That's right you did mention having a son. I just didn't know he was with you or you guys probably mentioned it and it went passed me," she laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"One of the many symptoms of drinking, memory loss," Kaoru answered.  
"Oh, hush you," she ruffled his hair, "I can see the resemblance now, Grimmjow's features.  
Jushiro nodded as he looked towards his son, "His mouth is another story though," Isshin uttered.  
"His mother!" both Jushiro and Shunsui blurted out in unison. Everyone seemed to laugh as the blue-haired man rolled his eyes.  
"Ha-Ha! Can we get on with this and pick who I'm going to fight. I hope it's you Berry-boy," he pointed to Ichigo who grinned at him.  
"I hope so too, make sure you're not talking for the remainder of the day," he threatened.  
"Speaking of not talking. It's good to hear that sweet voice again, Orihime," he grinned, sparking a blush from the auburn-haired girl.  
"I was just going to mention that but didn't want the poor girl to be all embarrassed," Ikumi giggled as Orihime covered her face.  
Byakuya placed the remainder of the fighters into the bag as Ichigo waited patiently for his name. As Grimmjow hopped back and forth, glancing at Ichigo as he gave a Chesire cat-like grin.

"Ulquiorra Inoue!"  
A little disappointed but not entirely, Grimmjow found the young man's moves interesting.  
"Still having issues in the chest area?" Grimmjow asked, watching the young man glance over at him as he remained silent. "Just asking, don't like to take advantage of anyone's weaknesses during a fight, not much of a fucking challenge. Don't worry, I'll lay off that area," he got into a stance as the pale-faced boy glared at him a bit.  
"I don't need your pity," Ulquiorra commented to the blue-haired man who shook his head.  
"Whatever, call it what it is. Not messing with that area," he said as he watched the green-eyed boy bow as he did as well.  
"Kick his ass, Ulquiorra!" Tatsuki shouted out.  
"Don't worry, Tatsuki! I'll make sure he's able to use the major body parts, which is your favorite: the fingers, the tongue, a fist?" he cackled, that boyish maniacal laugh that drove Nel crazy.

"Begin!"  
Ulquiorra started to run in, leaping to kick the man in the head as it was aggressively swatted away. He punched with his right and left, as a blur of blue dodged every hit. Receiving a right punch as Ulquiorra dodged the left to avoid being hit again. As he backed up, only to receive a right punch to his leg. Flipping backward, he faked a left kick to raise his right foot into the older man's stomach. Grimmjow staggered a little, seeing the younger man run close to his side trying to attack him on the side of the head. But before he could, he reached out, grabbing his throat to prevent him from moving. The dark-haired boy remained calm as he punched down onto his arm, breaking from his hold. He tried to sweep from under the huskier man's legs but he avoided his leg.

Grimmjow was able to get a few punches before the boy flipped upside down, hitting his knee, dead in his chin. Moving his chin to make sure it was still functional, he held the leg that was coming to hit his side as he punched the boy's leg and a quick jab to the face. Ulquiorra punched his shoulder to get him to release his leg, only aggravating him as he tried to uppercut the boy's chin. The younger man was quick enough to block his punch and use his other leg to kick the larger man's chest, causing the man to let go of his leg. Ulquiorra held his chest as the impact of the hard ground against his back, caused the pain to become intense. Grimmjow watched the man on the floor, holding his chest as he waited to see if he was able to continue.  
The black haired man looked up to find the other man patiently waiting for him and not attacking, "What are you waiting for?" he asked him as he began to rise up.  
"Now what would be the fun in kicking a guy, while he's down? I'm an asshole but not that big of a prick to stoop that low," he admitted as the other man just stared at him confused. Ulquiorra had clearly misjudged the person in front of him, he felt like he understood people and their intentions, but he found that he wasn't always right in his assumptions. After straightening himself, he wasted no time in attacking his opponent with quick successful strikes receiving hard ones in return. Grimmjow dodging the licks that he was receiving felt himself lose balance when the leg was kicked from under him. As the older man has his back on the ground, he saw the younger man try to lunge towards him, only to receive a hard direct hit to the face, causing Ulquiorra to fall onto his side.  
"Time!"  
There was silence during the fight since everyone was either watching how the fight panned out or holding their breaths until the outcome.  
"WooHooo!" Nel cheered as she ran and jumped on top of her boyfriend who was still trying to get up from the mat. "Oh, baby! You were so intense and sexy," she giggled giving him kisses. They heard a light cough as the couple looked up to find Ulquiorra reaching his hand out to his opponent. Grimmjow stared at the hand for a bit, moving Nel as he sat up to take the hand.  
"I enjoyed the fight!" he stated in a flat tone.  
"I guess I have to take your word for it because your expression is anything but excited," he grinned releasing the man's hand as Nel got off so he could get up. When Ulquiorra made his way to sit near his girlfriend who gave him a big kiss as Orihime hugged him from the side.  
"That fucker is fast," Grimmjow whispered to his girlfriend who shook her head.  
"He sure is, he always adapts, that's how I learned to change tactics while fighting him," Nel admitted, Grimmjow looked at his girl, forgetting that she was his sparring partner. He held her close, knowing that she was able to contend with someone that gave him a bit of a challenge, aroused him.  
"When this is over, you can attack the growing hard-on I have right now," he whispered into her ear as he sat down with her near the group.  
"Not before you strike me with your ..." She couldn't finish before he aggressively kissed her mouth, biting her lip as she giggled.  
"With both of them giving such an intense match, gotta wonder about the pillow talk?" Rangiku jested as Ikumi perked up.  
"Possibly about the weather," Ikumi joked, as both women laughed hysterically.  
"Except it's not the rain causing me to get wet," Nel murmured, hearing a low growl as he kissed her neck.  
"Must have been all the strenuous moves in your fight. They call it sweat, I get soaked after a long intense run," Kaoru said sarcastically as Grimmjow looked at the young boy and shook his head.  
"What do you feed that kid? Porn and jelly sandwiches?" he eyed the dark-haired mother who rolled her eyes.  
"Most of the shit I learned was from public education and youtube. How about you?" he answered, staring at the blue-haired man who scrunched his mouth in thought.  
"When you're raised by a strict asshole of a grandfather, you tend to find any type of shit to piss him off. Like picking up the nastiest shit in the most unlikely places," he grinned as the boy glanced at him curiously.  
"What do you mean?" Kaoru questioned him a little intrigued.  
"Bored rich housewives or noble respected girls, you'll find they know just about every sex trick in the book. Ain't that right Rukia?" Grimmjow hollered out.  
Rukia blushing beet red, angrily standing to shout across to the man who's been pissing her off, "Fuck you, Grimmjow."  
"Grimmjow are you fucking deaf? Stop mentioning my fiancee and pissing her off," he hollered, holding the petite woman's shoulders.  
"Fine! I see how you didn't fucking deny it though, Renji," he chuckled as Renji turned completely red and Rukia sat back down trying to avoid her brother's stares.  
"Then are you implying that Nel is one too?" Rukia shot back as Grimmjow looked at Nel who gave a sweet smile.  
"Well I'm not a housewife, but I'm rich and I used to get bored. Add to the fact that having Shunsui as a perverted father, I wasn't that naive and I may have read a bit too much Harlequin books and some innocent videos," she bit her lip as she snorted with laughter.  
"Innocent videos, more like porn videos," Tatsuki announced as Nel glanced at her friend.  
"Whatever Tatsuki, you were right there watching it with me," Nel divulged to the group, embarrassing the spiky-haired girl as she glared at her friend.  
"Wait! Where was Orihime?" Sora demanded, watching his sister look at him with a wide-eyed expression.  
"Oh, don't worry, Sor. We either put it on when she fell asleep or she'd scream and run to the closet," Nel answered the older man as he still was a bit annoyed.  
"She acted like something would jump out of the screen and attack her," Tatsuki joked, remembering the screaming auburn-haired girl.  
"It's not funny Tatsuki-chan and Nel-chan," she pouted as she held onto Ichigo's arm.  
"I guess she got over her fear of small dicks on the tv screen when she has a smaller dick attacking her now, "Grimmjow jested, watching the orange-haired man angrily grab Grimmjow's collar as the other man aggressively pushed him away. "Fuck off and take a joke," he gritted his teeth as Orihime pulled Ichigo back down.  
The only joke is you, Grimmjow. Are you aching that bad for me to beat the shit out of you?" Ichigo yelled as Grimmjow grinned.  
"Byakuya who's next?" Grimmjow asked, staring hard at amber eyes as he grinned.  
"Isshin Kurosaki!"  
Isshin pumped and ready to go walked up to the mat but glanced over at the blue-haired man. "Men who generally poke fun of others, having a smaller penis, usually the one who's overcompensating for something he lacks." he winked at the younger man who gave a Chesire cat-like grin.  
"I think your analysis is bullshit, old man. Unless your trying to stick up for your son that may have inherited a birth defect," he grinned as he watched the older man chuckle.  
"Nah! Don't believe I have that issue. I'd whip it out right now but I'd hate to make most of the men here jealous and the women here envious," he smugly smiled and watched a blushing Ikumi avoid his stare.  
"I wouldn't mind seeing that," Rangiku said seductively as Shuhei covered his head once more with an ice bag, shaking his head.  
"Jushiro Ukitake!"  
The white-haired man walked up to the mat, to find a disheartened Isshin.  
"Why the long face, Isshin?" Jushiro asked, stretching his arm.  
"Not that I'm not looking forward to sparing with you old friend. I was just expecting Byakuya to say the name of your beloved son."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'll try to make it interesting," he elaborated as his opponent smiled.  
"I don't doubt that, Jushiro. Let's show our son's what an interesting fight looks like. Swords?" he asked the man across from him who nodded. As both men, picked up the swords, grabbing the handle tightly as they bowed.

"Begin!"  
They fought like it was a dance, as Isshin moved around the man to connect with his sword as he tried to hit his back. As Jushiro, twisted around swishing his sword under him as his opponent jumped up to dodge. Isshin stepped onto the other man's sword, flattening it to the floor as Jushiro quickly let go and flipped backward avoiding his punch. The black haired man smiled as he kicked up the sword on the floor above his foot and kicking it towards the other man. Jushiro grabbed the sword as it flung towards him. Distracted! He narrowly blocked a swing aimed at his midsection.

Isshin forcibly pushing his sword at Jushiro's, shoving him back as the white-haired man used all his strength from being forced back any further. Seeing the man exert himself under his push, decided to knee the other man in his stomach.

Jushiro felt the pain in his lower abdomen and quickly felt the hard punch to his jaw. He quickly swiped his sword as Isshin back flipped avoiding the swing.  
"Jushiro, right there it almost looked like you wanted to hit me. Should I stand still?" he chuckled, causing the other man to grin but his eyes glared at him.

"Don't let him bait you Uncle Take," Nel shouted as she gave a worried look.

"Don't worry Nel-chan," Isshin declared, his smile gone as he seriously looked at the other man, "He's not that foolish."

Jushiro held his sword in both hands as he stepped closer to the opposition. Isshin smiled at the seriousness of the other man. Both swung their swords simultaneously with a loud crack, causing both swords to shatter. Isshin casting the broken sword aside, he suddenly felt a hard object hit the back of his shoulder. Grunting from the pain, he immediately blocked the blow that was aiming towards his head.  
"Make sure you don't hit me with the sharp end of the stick," Isshin said blocking the blows that were coming at him.  
Jushiro cast the broken sword aside as he headbutted the elder Kurosaki, " How did the other end feel?" he said referencing to the hit he gave to his shoulder.  
"It felt like a little prick," he joked, kicking Jushiro's knee in as he stumbled to the ground, stopping himself from falling forward before he hit face first. He felt the hard kick of the other man at his midsection as he tumbled to his side. Isshin kicked the other man onto his back as he straddled his opponent, laying blows to his face until he felt a knee to his backside as he was flung forward. The white-haired man rolled off his back to grab the man on the floor, putting him into a choke-hold.

He felt no struggle from the other man as he held still but continued to hold his grip tighter. After a few moments, he felt his arm being aggressively pulled away with the other man's strength. He couldn't comprehend how he was able to escape, not being able to dwell on it further when he felt a hard elbow to his side as Isshin able to maneuver himself out of his hold completely.  
"Fu..." he bit back his words as he held his side.  
"What was that, Jushiro?" he asked, waiting for the man to rise and straighten himself into position.  
He eyed the smiling man as he shook his head," It was nothing."  
"Sounded to me like you were going to curse?" he raised his brow as he questioned the man, watching him glare at him. He quickly threw a fist as Jushiro dodged the punch while another connected with his right cheek. Following up with kicking the dark-haired man in the chest as Isshin stumbled back, only to receive another kick again causing him to fall. When Jushiro made to hit him while Isshin was down, Isshin flipped up in time to hit him with a right and spiral kick him in the chest sending him flying across the mat. Getting up from the kick, Jushiro sprinted, tackling the other man into the chest as they both fell to the ground. Both taking turns to give each other punches as Isshin blocked a hit to give a hard right causing the man to fall hard onto his side.  
"Time!"  
Jushiro held his chin as he got up to shake his head from his double vision. "I have to say Jushiro, you pack one hell of a punch," he held his face as he laughed.  
"You too, Isshin," he held his side as he walked back to his seat.  
"Fuck! I thought you guys were literally going to put each other in the hospital," Ikumi stressed, looking at the small bruises that were starting to form on Jushiro and Isshin.  
"It'll take more than that to send his ass to the hospital," Ichigo drawled out, looking clearly irritated.  
"That's right my boy, your father has the strength of ten men," he boasted, receiving an ice pack from Yuzu as he held it to his chin.  
"I want to clarify that I was rooting for Jushiro, just so you know," Ichigo stated, receiving a gasp from his father.  
"That breaks my heart," he pouted as Yuzu patted her father's head while he began to sob.  
"I hope your next fight sends you into a coma," Ichigo growled out.  
"Ichigo!"  
Ichi-nii!" both Orihime and Yuzu said in unison.

Grimmjow glanced over at his father who glanced in his direction.  
"I have to admit that you're not so bad for an old man," he chuckled, receiving a smile from the white-haired man.  
"Why thank you, Grimmjow. Coming from you that felt like a compliment," he laughed as he watched his son shrug.  
"Yeah, don't get used to it," he scoffed as his father nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"  
The orange haired boy stood to walk to the mat as he eyed the blue-haired man, patiently waiting for his name.  
"Neliel Odershvanck!"  
Ichigo closed his eyes as Grimmjow growled, both in frustration.  
"Whoohoo Nel and Ichigo!" Orihime clapped excitedly.  
"Choke him out Nel!" Tatsuki shouted out as Ichigo eyed her while she stuck out her tongue.  
"I feel so special, having to fight two extremely hot men in one day," she smiled as Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Aww, you're making me feel sad like you don't want to fight me," she gave a pouted look.  
"It's not that Nel, I really wanted to fuck up your boyfriend," he retorted.  
"Well you have to get past me and I promise it won't be easy," she smiled as she gave him a wink.

"Begin!"  
Nel wasted no time as she ran at a fast pace, punching hard to get to his stomach as he blocked her strike. She quickly jumped up to headbutt him across the head.  
"Fuck! It's as hard as Orihime's," he growled out, shaking his head as she giggled. He blocked her knee as he prevented her punches from striking his chest. He turned around as he swatted the kick that was aiming towards his side. He could see her frustration as she gritted her teeth at not being able to hit him. She kicked him again as he grabbed her leg tossing her to the floor. She hit the ground as she growled in anger before she got up. She jumped his back, surprising him as she wrapped her legs around his waist gripping her thighs around tightly as he gritted in pain. He quickly grabbed her arms that were snaking their way to wrap around his neck as she squeezed her legs around him even tighter. He had no other option other than to fall onto the ground with her back hitting the ground. The impact of his weight made her gasp and release her grip. Scrambling out of her grasp, she moaned from the pain. Ichigo stretched his back trying to stretch out the kinks.

"What the fuck was that?" Ichigo yelled as she nursed her back as well.  
"Back crusher, I don't mind giving you another one," she grinned slightly as she stood in a fighting stance.  
"Nah! I'm fine," he told her as she shrugged her shoulders with a disappointed pout. She came at him with hard kicks and swift jabs as he blocked them with his knees and arms. She cartwheeled around him, able to kick the side of his head with her foot as he stumbled back. While he was distracted, she hopped onto his shoulders from behind, his head between her legs as he tried to escape her grip. He fell onto his knees as she held his arm that was trying to pry her off of him, bending it back as he yelled.  
"Just tap out and I promise it won't hurt anymore," she giggled as he gritted his teeth. Ichigo used his strength to pry her thighs away from his neck as she tried to keep them closed.  
"Ouch," she whimpered. He pushed her thighs apart and flipped her over his head as she made her fall. "Ompf!" she groaned as she fell hard onto her bottom. Before she could get up, she felt him behind her as he pulled her arms back.  
"So you like to put people in submission holds, huh?" he whispered to her as she struggled to remove herself from his hold but he was too strong. He didn't tighten his grip only held her still, it only hurt if she struggled. She used her feet to push back, trying to use her head to headbutt his chin but he quickly moved away.  
"That would have hurt like a bitch. Let's put you in another way so you won't do that again," he said with a grin as she struggled again to no avail. He sat down, leaning her over his lap as he pulled one of her arms back a little as she kicked her feet like a child throwing a tantrum. She heard a loud smack and felt the sting on her bottom as she yelped.  
"Settle down!" he told her as she tried to struggle once more from his hold only to feel her arm hurting, "Just tap out and I promise it won't hurt anymore," she heard him chuckle as he spat back the words she told him earlier.  
"Let go!" she yelled, stretching her legs to try to get a hold of one of his legs as she felt one of his hands release her wrists, to swiftly whack her again on her bottom.

"Ouch! You know you're not very cute anymore," she whined, feeling the burn on her ass, she was sure to have a red welt.  
"And you must like having a red bottom," he jested as he heard her growl in frustration. Nel stood still for a moment thinking on how to get herself out of this.  
"Come on, Nel! Get out of there!" Tatsuki shouted.  
"Can't you see I'm fucking trying," she yelled as she frustratingly exhaled.  
"Just tap out!" Ichigo said again.  
She pushed her legs again trying to get up again when she felt one of his hands let go of her wrists to try to slap her ass again. She squirmed out of his grip and before he realized what she had done, he felt her fist collide between his legs.  
"Fucking ... bitch!" he fell to the side, holding his most sensitive part of his body as he groaned.  
"Time! Nel illegal move!"

Nel didn't seem to care as she rose up and nursed her arm. Ichigo could hear the laughter from everyone, mostly from Renji and Grimmjow's big mouth. Then he heard her voice running up to him.  
"Nel-chan that was so wrong and mean! Oh, Ichigo are you okay?" Orihime said soothing him as she rubbed his arm.  
"I'm fine! Ori...hime!" he groaned out, as the pain began to subside. He looked up to see a crossed Nel as she turned around to sit next to Grimmjow, only to yelp in pain. Ichigo rose up to chuckle at her as she had to sit with her knees bent because it hurt to sit down.  
"I can't even sit down," she cried as she leaned her head onto Grimmjow's shoulder.  
"You kicked me in the dick, you crazy ass bitch," Ichigo yelled, Orihime placed an ice pack between his legs as he jumped at the abrupt chill.  
"Whatever you jerk!" she grimaced, her leg accidentally touching her bottom when she sat too far. "I hope you have a safe word, Orihime," she crossed her arms, glaring at him.  
"Safe word?" Orihime scrunching her nose in confusion as she looked to Ichigo.  
"How dare you Ichigo and with sweet Orihime-chan no less," Isshin sniffled, glaring at his son.  
"Shut up old man. Orihime and I haven't done ... those things," he growled.  
"Yet!" Rangiku quipped receiving a glare from the orange haired man.

Only three names left and Byakuya placed them into the bag once more as he took out a name.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki!"  
"What the fuck!" Ichigo shouted as he got up, shaking away the pain he felt between his legs as he went to the mat.  
"You can't fight in that condition," Orihime called out worriedly.  
"Yeah Ichigo, forfeit!" Nel smiled as Ichigo glared at her.  
"Not going to happen," he grinned at her.  
"Can't he have a break so he can get a little better?" Orihime asked with a pout.

"Grimmjow Jacquerjaques!"

"Yeah, Ichigo! You take a break and let Orihime make it all better. While I stay and fight," Grimmjow smiled showing his canines. He got up and smugly walked onto the mat, " So what's it going to be, Ichigo?"

"Me, kicking your ass and you, dropping to the floor," he threatened with a wide grin as he stretched and stood in a normal stance.  
"There's that smug arrogance you get from your father. It's time to knock your ego down a few pegs." He got into position, ready to tear something apart.  
"Unlikely! With you, I'm gonna make sure I kick every fucking peg off your ego-driven bar."

" Begin!"  
Both men running up to each other as they both punched each other at the same time. Head turned from the hard punch, Ichigo quickly turned around to grab the man's arm and jump knee him hard in the face. He quickly felt his groin throb in pain, regretting his move as he grimaced in pain. Taking advantage, Grimmjow kneed him in the gut as he grabbed his head laying consecutive knee strikes to his face. Ichigo punched one of his knees, grinning at the fact that he heard his opponent growl in pain. He looked up to see the blue-haired man limping a bit as he decided to hit him hard in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

Grimmjow quickly rolled to his side, to dodge the stomp that was aimed at his body. Sensing the foot coming down on him again, he grabbed the other man's leg pushing it back hard, causing the man to stumble and fall. Grimmjow wasted no time in lunging on top of the younger man, hitting him hard in the face and the side of his body. Ichigo punched hard on one of Grimmjow's knuckles.

"Fuck!" he yelled, receiving a hard right to his chin leading him to lose his balance sliding on his side onto the mat. Ichigo got up, falling a bit when he felt the pain between his legs.  
"What's wrong, Ichigo?" he heard the chuckle from the other man, who got up standing to favor the weight on one of his legs.  
"I can ask you the same thing?" he grinned, referring to the other man's limp.  
"This? It's nothing, not like getting punched in the nuts," he laughed, receiving a glare from the orange-haired man.  
"Sounds like a recurring thing for you," Ichigo shot back as he watched the man grit his teeth.  
"Are you guys going to trash talk all day? Do us a damn favor and knock each other out," Renji hollered, aggravated not being able to fight and having to sit and watch these two, bicker and bitch.  
They both ignored the man as they eyed each other, waiting patiently for one of them to make a move. Grimmjow taking the initiative by faking a right to kick the side of the other man's leg. Stumbling from the hit, Ichigo still was able to block the hit that was aiming for his shoulder as he palmed Grimmjow hard into the chest.

Ichigo flipped back catching Grimmjow in the chin. Both advancing at each other while throwing punches and grabbing each other by the arms. Both glaring at each other, locked in each other's hold as Grimmjow head-butted Ichigo in the nose, only for him to growl and jump to kick both feet into the blue-haired man's chest. Ichigo didn't stop his assault as he kicked the man again while he swayed back, causing him to fall all the way. The orange-haired man hit the floored man with hard punches as Grimmjow tried to block some of the hits but was overpowered by the other man's strength. He lifted himself up grabbing the neck of Ichigo, trying to place him into a submissive hold, only for Ichigo to yell out and escape the grasp. Grimmjow using his strength to tackle the man hard into the chest, bringing Ichigo down hard onto his back. Grimmjow quickly regretting his decision as Ichigo wrapped his legs around the bigger man and holding his head along with his arm into a submissive hold. Grimmjow using his strength to pick him up and trying to slam Ichigo hard onto his back, for him to let go. But Ichigo still held tightly, never releasing his grip as his opponent struggled to break free.

"Tap out you fucking prick," Ichigo yelled, feeling himself being picked up again by Grimmjow, only to crash hard onto his back once more.  
"Fuck you!" he snarled, aggravated that he picked up this man twice and he wouldn't relent his hold.  
"Time!"  
Ichigo released his grip as he pushed the blue-haired man off. Both men got up, giving menacing glares as they both nursed their injuries. As Grimmjow hobbled back to his seat, sitting down as he clenched his jaw in anger.  
Ichigo sighed as he sat down onto the mat as Orihime looked on as she clutched her skirt.  
"Like father, Like son!" Retsu said in amazement at the sheer adversity that Isshin and Ichigo displayed in their matches.  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Onohana! I'm afraid I'm not sure who you're referring to with your comment.  
"Fuck you, old man!" Grimmjow shot back as he received a grin from the older man.  
"Jushiro, your son's a bit testy. I suggest you teach him the art of defeat like I'm going to teach my son," he grinned as Jushiro stayed calm and ignored the man.  
"I've forgotten how much of an egotistical prick you were," Kaoru grumbled as he felt the man ruffle his hair as he passed by, aggravating him.  
"Ikumi! Your son is quite adorable until he opens his mouth. I hope you teach him how to defend himself, he's going to learn real soon that his mouth gets him only so far. Right, Grimmjow?" Isshin walked up to the mat, jumping on the heels of his toes, ready for a fight as Grimmjow gritted his teeth.  
"He's learning how to defend himself just fine. You need to learn the act of humility." Ikumi said as she shook her head at the arrogance of the man.  
"I've learned that a long time ago, but I also learned at a young age, that people respect strength and confidence. We Kurosaki's have that in abundance," he winked, causing the girl to blush once more as she damned him internally for being such a handsome asshole. Ichigo stood up tiredly, stretching back his arm as he glared at his father.  
"You need to learn to stop talking also, you can be so damn annoying," Ichigo stood in a stance as he exhaled through the pain  
"Why don't you teach me?" Isshin grinned mischievously as he stood in a fighting posture.  
"Oh Papa-san, can't you see he's hurt," Orihime murmured out loud, seeing how her fiancee tried to stand.  
"Oh, don't worry, Orihime-chan! A wounded animal is quite dangerous. Isn't that right my boy?" Isshin still standing in his position, watched as his son remained quiet.

"Begin!"  
"Enough with the chit-chat and fight," he murmured as he slowly moved closer to his father.  
"Conserving you energy, smart thinking," Isshin theorized as Ichigo quickly punched with a left to have his father block him but was able to strike with his right, hard into his father's mouth. Isshin tried to swing back with a punch but his son moved to the side and elbowed him onto his shoulder. Ichigo kept his distance while his father nursed his wound.  
"I just don't want to hear your damn mouth," he breathlessly said as he heard his father's chuckle.  
"That hurt's a man's feelings," he quickly rammed his foot into his son's stomach as he elbowed his back, "it pains my heart." Ichigo held himself before he could hit the floor, frustrated that his father was able to distract him with his bullshit. He felt his father wrap his arm around his neck but Ichigo headbutted him instead before he could get a successful hold.  
As Isshin stumbled back holding onto his chin, his son gave his father a spinning kick across his face and a hard right that followed close behind. When he made to give a kick again, his father surprised him in grabbing his leg and flinging him hard onto the ground.  
Ichigo felt the hard surface against his back as the wind was knocked out of him. In his daze, he felt his father pick him up as arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Now give your daddy a hug," Isshin jested, as he tightened his hold onto his son, causing him to groaned in pain. He gritted his teeth as he hit his father's face only to receive an even tighter hold and him accidentally hitting his hard forehead.  
"Let go ... you bastard," he strained his words as he struggled to escape. He used his elbow to hit his father's shoulder, in the same area he had hit earlier, causing his opponent to loosen his grip. Once he was released, he kicked in his chest with both feet as he flipped back and landed on his feet. Not for long, feeling the strain in his muscles as he slightly shook from the stress. He heard a small whimper as he looked out into the crowd. He watched as his fiancee looked on with tears, trying to be supportive as she gave him a small smile.  
"Aww, Orihime! Papa-san doesn't like seeing his future daughter-in-law reduced to tears," Isshin stated, receiving a glare from his son, as Orihime whipped her tears quickly.  
"Please don't worry! I'm sorry... I just don't like seeing you guys hurting each other," she nervously giggled as she watched Isshin smile, while Ichigo looked at her with a worried look before both men stared at each other.  
"You hear that Ichigo?" he said as his son continued to eye him in silence, "We shouldn't prolong this fight, my boy. I couldn't bear seeing my sweet Orihime-chan like that," he quirked his eyebrow, watching as his son stood in a ready stance, saying nothing.  
Even with his son's lack of vocals, he could still see the determined look his son communicated as the older man smiled, bent in a fighting pose.

Lunging towards his son with a punch as the younger man dodged his father's attack. Isshin's strikes picking up speed as Ichigo fluidly evaded the attacks with ease. For a moment, Ichigo had been on the defense from his father's aggressive punches but right now, he maneuvered himself to be on the offensive.

"You're absolutely right in us not prolonging the fight, old man," Ichigo growled out, holding out his blocked arms protectively. Isshin didn't have to wait long for what his son's comment implied. When he brilliantly coordinated his rapid hits as his father, struggled to keep up the pace. Isshin sidestepped too late as he felt the harsh collide of his son's fist directly into his face. The onlookers could only see Isshin standing still until he descended backward, with a loud thud. Ichigo watched as his father lay motionless as Byakuya began to count.  
"Tou-san?!" the blonde twin cried out.  
"Papa-san?!" Orihime shouted along with Yuzu.  
"3,2,1.. Victor by knockout, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya announced, as Ichigo sighed and fell to the ground, completely exhausted.  
"Ichigo!" he heard Orihime shout.  
"Ichi-nii!" he also heard the voice of his distraught sister.  
He felt the brush of a soft hand, gently stroking the side of his cheek as he began to stir, opening his eyes to see a beautiful sight.  
"Oh, Ichigo!" Orihime worriedly looked at his wounds on his face and then looked down to his body wondering what type of bruises he had acquired.  
"It's not that bad, Orihime!" he said, trying to get up, wincing from the pain as she tried to stop him from moving. "I'm fine, just bumps and bruises, nothing to fret about," he chuckled a little until his face began to hurt. He looked to his side to find his father nursing his face as he groggily comforted Yuzu who was asking him if he was okay.  
"So do you guys usually try to kill each other on a regular basis or just once a week?" Ikumi decided to ask as she gave the girl's more ice packs to tend to the wounded men.  
"Well, with this crazy bastard, it's usually on a regular basis," Ichigo confessed, wincing at the cold intrusion on his skin as Orihime apologized.  
"Yet you withstood everything thrown at you, I believe a certain thanks are in order," Isshin boasted as he smugly grinned.  
"For what?" Ichigo yelled out.  
"With my constant training, of course! You've become even stronger than me, my boy. Makes a father proud," he began to sniffle as he watched his son roll his eyes.  
"Even though he's a damn lunatic, what he's saying is not complete and utter bullshit," Jinta interjected, receiving a glare from both Kurosaki men as he swallowed.  
"You gonna start stalking my father too?" Ichigo groaned as he began to rise up.  
"Fuck you!" Jinta yelled out, feeling embarrassed as he looked away.  
"Leave Jinta alone, he's just obsessed with the art of fighting. Learning new techniques to reach a greater fighting potential, is not considered stalking," Rukia elaborated, trying to defend the younger red-head.  
"Is that right, Jinta? Well, if you're interested in Kurosaki training. I wouldn't mind teaching you, that's if you could endure it?" Isshin grinned as Jinta seriously looked at his girlfriends' father and nodded.

"Thus concludes our sparring match. Though I must confess that shouldn't be the accurate term of what I just witnessed. I end with a simple appreciative thanks for those who participated in a most barbaric way of fighting. Not that I didn't find the form of entertainment satisfying. Tomorrow marks the sixth day together and I ask that you continue to enjoy yourselves on the island, but some areas would be closed off due to preparations for the wedding on the seventh day."

"Ikumi! I know I have asked that today would be your day of rest, but seeing how our guests enjoy your company, you could return to work after the wedding. You and Kaoru can stay in one or two of the rooms we'll provide, it is entirely your decision to make. If you do choose to stay, you could head home and gather any necessary items for your nightly stay," Byakuya stated as Ikumi, feeling overwhelmed bowed in acknowledgment.  
"Thank you again Mr. Kuchiki!" she smiled looking at her son who gave her a sly grin.  
"What?" she questioned him as he shrugged his shoulders while looking away.  
"Nothing! So since we have to get a few things, are we taking a ferry and walking to the train station?" Kaoru said a bit too loud for others to hear as Ikumi looked at her son like he had no sense.  
"Are you feeling okay? Of course, we're .."  
"I can take you and Kaoru to get your belongings unless you prefer taking the train," Jushiro interrupted Ikumi, who looked at Jushiro and then her son who smirked.  
"I mean if you insist Jushiro, my mother is too proud to admit that she's getting up there in age. She refuses to use her cane," Kaoru inquired with a serious tone to his mother as if scolding her.  
"I swear Kaoru! I will leave you home," she picked him up by the arm, to shove him ahead of her.  
"I get why you would leave me home. So you can stay here and entertain the guests," he clarified, emphasizing 'entertain' in finger quotes. Ikumi was livid as she blushed, looking at everyone with a smile before she grabbed her son by the collar steering him out the doors.

Jushiro got up to follow the mother and son duo as he began to chuckle.  
"Jushiro my friend," Shunsui said as he lied down with his eyes closed. The white-haired man turned to acknowledge his friend, watching as he turned to open one eye to stare at him.  
"It's imperative that you remind Ikumi when packing her things that less is better and I wouldn't mind seeing a lacy number," he chuckled, watching his friend redden in embarrassment.  
"I will do no such thing," he proceeded to say as he straightened himself, giving his friend an annoyed glare.  
"Oho! Who would she be wearing that for?" Isshin laughed heartily with the bag of ice to his chin.  
"Obviously no one because she has her son with her. Have you men have no shame?" Jushiro shook his head as he began to head out.  
"If you're so worried old friend, you can watch over the boy," Shunsui smirked, watching his friend pause for a moment before he continued to walk out.  
"Would you leave Uncle Take alone," Nel berated her father while shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes once more.  
Everyone started to head out as well, to soak themselves in the hot baths around the island. While others showered and rested their aches and pains away.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the hot tub of his room, placing a towel over his head. Sighing as his pains slowly disappeared. He heard the door to his room and then the door to his bathroom as it slowly opened. Orihime poked her head in, finding her fiancee soaking in the bathtub.  
"I found some tiger balm," she softly said as she sat near the bathtub. Ichigo chuckled as he moved closer to his girlfriend, who began to kneed his sore muscles.  
"There's no need for it, the hot water is doing its job," he hummed, feeling her small fingers thread into his hair.  
"How about where Nel hit you?" she whispered.  
"Doesn't hurt anymore," he sighed as she leaned forward as her breasts hit the back of his head.  
"You sure? She hit you pretty hard there and I'm still upset with her," she pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck as she rubbed her fingers around his chest.  
"You'll forgive her in the morning," he laughed when she groaned.  
"You're right," she said, feeling guilty," You sure you're okay?"  
"You know, now that you mention it. I do feel a slight cramp," he moaned.  
"You do, where?" she asked him as she felt his hands guide hers lower, past the hot water. She blushed when she felt his slightly hardened penis. She started to stroke him in a slow perpendicular motion, causing it to become more erect. "Would this help?" she whispered into his ears as he groaned.

"Mmm, yes," he grinned as she diligently caressed his groin. She didn't stop her assault as she turned his head with her other hand to give him a passionate kiss on the side. Moaning into his mouth, she stopped her strokes to step into the hot bath with her apparel still on.  
"Orihime?" he asked in a surprise as she began to giggle while her shirt billowed out before it sunk into the water. She took his manhood once more into her hand as she continued her ministrations. Fondling him as she kissed him aggressively. She had been trying to refrain from adding so much weight onto him, due to his injuries, only for him to pull her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
'Ichigo, your hurt," she breathlessly said as he grabbed her pouted lips with his teeth.  
"My injuries are remedied by your healing touch... Fuck," he growled out as he swallowed her mouth. Groaned into her mouth as she rapidly stroked his length. Gasping for air when he released her mouth, he leaned his head back. "I think ... I'm going to cum," he moaned out as her fingers tightened.  
"Stand up for me please, Ichigo," she pleaded as she stopped. Looking at her curiously, he stood in the bathtub, wondering why she wanted him to stand when he felt her engulf him. Taking him without notice, he slowly hit the wall with his back as he held the back of her head. She sucked his length and twirled the tip seductively, she was determined to make sure that he felt good. He was the winner and a winner deserved a prize, didn't he? She giggled to herself.  
"Why are you ... giggling?" he choked out as she pushed forward, securing him fully to the back of his throat. His eyes rolled back, feeling her tongue twisting his tip as her throat accommodated his size. His hands were slowly moving down to his side when he felt the vibrations of her objections on his length. Her hands grabbed his wrist, placing his hands back onto her head as her arms wrapped around his back. She wanted him to guide her to his pleasure. He moved her head slowly back to forcibly push it back, till it reached the back of her throat. Her moans and her constant grip, showing she wanted more of him became his undoing. Freeing an intense groan, deep within his chest, he released into her mouth as she swallowed the milky contents down her throat.  
He looked down to see her angelic features fluster as she smiled. Sinking down back into the water to kiss her mouth while tasting himself.  
"I asked why were you laughing?" he rubbed his chin against her cheeks, brushing her locks away from her face.  
"I was thinking that you deserved a prize for winning," she giggled again," pretty silly right?"  
He glanced at her expressive eyes, waiting patiently for him to poke fun of her.  
"It's pretty silly," he chuckled as she bit her lip nervously before he lifted her chin to face him," When technically you're the one who absorbed my strength, bringing me to this weakened state." He kissed her mouth while lifting her up to straddle his lap.  
"So what do I get?" she asserted, pulling him into another kiss.  
"Me!" he answered her, he watched her scrunch her mouth with an almost disappointed look.  
"That's not much of a prize," she scrutinized him as he gave a scowl. "Oh, I know! How about Strawberry Pancakes?" she shouted as he covered her mouth with his own.  
"I'll give you Raspberries, instead," he grinned as she looked at him oddly before he lifted her shirt, resulting in a tickling sensation on her tummy as he blew on her bare skin.  
"Ok! Ok! STOP! You win! YOU WIN!" she submitted but he wouldn't relent his mini attacks on her stomach.

* * *

Mini Renji (Jinta) meet mini Grimmjow (Kaoru). OMG! I had to have that little boy say shit that surprised people even Grimmjow.

I hope you liked Nel fighting, she was a bit aggressive (wink-wink). Some of you might not have liked Ichigo spanking herm but I got a kick out of that. I mean he's always shoving people in the back or on the ass. Renji sort of does that too. LOL!

I tried to make each fight unique and similar to how I think each character would react to the situation.

I wanted the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow, to end with Grimmjow losing, but I really didn't want him to go out like a punk so I had him using his Strength from deep within his body (And what a body that is- cough) to struggle like an animal caught in a trap.

If you felt Isshin was sort of an arrogant dick, he is, but that's what I love about him, in a way he makes the fights more interesting. I also feel like in canon, he trains Ichigo in a weird way to prepare him, and so I took that as him trying to get his opponent to fight at their best. Did I mention how much I love Isshin! 3 3


	28. Chapter 28

With the upcoming holidays, it was a bit hard to have time to write. I also didn't notice that I accidentally put the wrong chapter of Friends and Family with my other story. NICE! Thank you N9R for noticing that. So in this chapter, it's a bit of the aftermath of the fights. I'm glad you guys really enjoyed the sparring match. The reason I chose Isshin vs Ichigo because I wanted to have the strongest fighters compete. I know canon Ulquiorra would of beat Grimmjow but this is an AU and he's a lot younger than Grimmjow here. Plus, with Grimmjow getting stronger in canon and stepping up to Nel, maybe he's a lot stronger than we thought. LOL! I'm introducing Sora again to show you the direction I'm taking this (hides in a corner). Let me know what you think.

* * *

Retsu sat in the corner of the onsen wearing a sheer white yugi (wrap), sitting next to her fiancee. Since their talk, everything was back to normal except for certain times when she wanted to talk more about his personal issue, he would remain silent or change the subject. Their last conversation before the tournament was pretty rough, she had asked him if he had been seeking help in psychiatry and the look he gave her spoke volumes as if to say 'Of course'. Telling her that he was religiously speaking to a professional every three months, unbeknownst to his family. She could see that he had a mask on during the matches and now as he soaked in the onsen. The same mask hiding his feelings of indifference while he smiled for everyone there.

Little by little, others said their goodbyes as they left and the only ones who remained were Byakuya, Sora, and her. She sighed and leaned back feeling the hot waters surround her shoulders that were tight with stress. She tried to rub her shoulders to release the kinks when she felt a pair of hands start to massage on her neck. Sora's hands kneaded through her taut muscles as she began to moan.

"Thanks, Sora! That spot has been a bit tight and bothering me," she closed her eyes as he loosened the muscles with his rough hands.

"Has it been preventing you from enjoying the day?" Byakuya articulated in a low tone as she looked up to find him with a towel on his forehead.

"No, just a slight kink that Sora was sweet enough to remove," she giggled, leaning to kiss her fiancee's cheek.

"I'm not much of a masseuse," he chuckled as he slowly moved his hands around the best he knew how.

"Someone who has study massage technique, even acquiring a certificate in massage therapy, you're doing quite well, Sora," he complimented his friend who chuckled as he shook his head.

"Should I take up a career in being a massage therapist instead of a lawyer, Byakuya?" he joked, watching his legal partner lift his towel up to stare at him.

"I wouldn't go so far," he grinned as he straightened himself while the others smiled at his jab.

"If you don't mind me asking, Byakuya. Why would a lawyer such as yourself have acquired such a certificate or even be interested?" Retsu asked the man who nodded, in an understanding of her confusion.

"When my wife became sick, her body acquired a lot of strain and the everyday pains in bed from weakness. I took it upon myself to be knowledgeable in the skill so I can at least provide some type of relief."

She regretted instantly, of asking him a question that would bring up an old wound, "My humblest apologies, Byakuya. I had no ide..."

"Now Dr. Unohana, there's no need for an apology. It was not your intention to bring up the past especially if there was no way of knowing," Byakuya eased her worries, as he watched the sweet doctor thoughtfully smile at him.

"I know but I still want to apologize and please call me, Retsu. I hope I'm not being too forward in thinking we're friends?" she inquired as the other man agreed silently with a nod.

Sora had stopped his hands from rubbing for a moment as he looked to Retsu and Byakuya. He wanted to stay quiet but for some reason, at that moment something was nagging him. The suggestion he wanted to bring up seemed innocent. Maybe he could just ask?

"Are your hands getting tired?" Retsu's lovely voice asked as he smiled and moved his hand to her chin.

"I was just thinking, maybe Byakuya could help relieve more of the kinks then my fumbling hands could ever offer?" he stared at her lips and then her eyes as he saw the suspicion in them. He felt the twist in his chest as the pang of discomfort crept into his heart. "I'm sorry, what was I thinking asking you a silly thing like that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," He stressed to her, watching as she exhaled the breath that she was holding before she looked away.

"I... I wouldn't mind if it's not a bother to Byakuya," she suggested, gripping her fingers together as she glanced at the stoic man in front of her.

Byakuya looked at Sora for confirmation and then to Retsu who nervously smiled as he nodded and sat upright. She looked at Sora as he grasped her hand tightly afraid to let go as he finally released his grip. Moving a bit closer, she turned around, patiently waiting. She began to feel the smooth large hands of the other man, starting to dig into her neck. She grimaced a bit at the strong kneading but then relaxed to feel his fingers gently soothe the soreness, he initially caused. She found that this action felt a lot better, reminding herself that with her patients she would have to aggravate the muscle first before giving them relief.

"Wow! I didn't realize it's almost the same concept I give to the children at the hospital. Now I know how they feel, it's like the pain isn't there anymore," she moaned out, feeling the knots and kinks slowly disappear.

"Perhaps you should give Sora a few pointers," she could hear a slight chuckle from the stoic man as she quickly opened her eyes to look at her fiancee. She saw that he had been flustered and his smile was a bit strained when he acknowledged his friend.

"I told you I was a bit of a novice," he chuckled a bit before he locked eyes with her, "Does it feel ... better... Retsu?" he asked her as the color of his cheeks became extremely red. She also saw that he continued to eye her with a lustful gaze, making her fluster and stop Byakuya from continuing with a gentle hand.

"Yes! Thank you, Byakuya. I'm not sure what I could give to repay you for the kindness," she smiled as she scooted back to her fiancee. When she placed her hand on his arm she felt him tense a bit before he glanced at her to smile. He leaned down to kiss her head as he brushed his hand across her cheeks to place a soft lingering kiss.

"I'm going to head back to the room to get some rest," he whispered, inches from her face.

"Okay," she began to rise when his hand held her in place as he shook his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I...I just need to be by myself for a bit okay?" she kissed her mouth slowly as she glanced up in surprise.

"Sora?" she questioned him. Since the island, they had alternated between rooms but always slept together. "But..."

"I promise it only for today, just stay here for a bit if you want," Sora smiled, as he began to rise up, "Byakuya, Goodnight!" he nodded to his friend.

"Goodnight as well, Sora!," the dark-haired man exclaimed as he watched his friend leave without his fiancee. After a few moments, he glanced over to find her head turned away from him.

"Planning on staying here a little longer?" Byakuya pried, finding his friend and her demeanor, quite odd. She was silent for a moment, then he heard the soft sniffles before she straightened herself to quickly whip her face.

"Oh, y... yes! Sora was a bit tired and I wanted to stay a bit longer," she shyly glanced up at him as she smiled. He could see the tear still staining her features as he looked away to stare up at the sky.

"I'm not so naive Retsu, that I don't see that there is something wrong with my friend and you," he confided as the woman near him aggressively whipped the tears away.

"There's nothing wrong, we're fine," she protested in anger as she glared at him.

"There's no need to get overly upset, Retsu. I'm also not foolish enough to be unaware of my employees seeking mental health," He heard her gasp as she looked at him curiously, wondering if he knew of Sora's problems. "If you're wondering if I know the details, then I'm afraid to disappoint. I only know the information I need from the psychiatrist is if their mental state is well enough that it won't affect their performance."

Retsu inhaled, whipping away the last of her tears as she exhaled before she began to speak, "I'm assuming the feedback was adequate since he made partner?"

Byakuya glanced over at her," It's part of the reason. He also made partner because he is a great lawyer and I trust him. I'm not worried about his work performance as his employer. I worry about him, as a friend."

There was no way she could divulge something so personal to someone, even if that person is a friend. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I... I can't tell you what is going on... that would break a certain trust he has in me," she confided as she began to tear up.

"I have an inclination of what is going on, you wouldn't have to say anything. I would tell you my theory and all you have to do is listen," he advised as she agreed in silence.

"Meeting Sora's father and the tactics he was willing to do for money was beyond disgraceful. Sora must have gone through some traumatic experience in his childhood that caused the issue he has in the first place. His father who made adult-themed films, a mother who was a prostitute, and a porn actress, one would come to the conclusion that it stemmed from something sexual. I have no idea if it was physical or mental but it was still an abuse that rises to the surface on occasion when he is intimately physical?" Retsu remained silent, listening to Byakuya's words. She didn't have to say anything but her expressive eyes said that he was on the right track.

"As a lawyer, you tend to know the deep dark secrets of the person your defending. I've met politicians, doctors, and even construction workers that get a thrill from seeing their wives touched by another man. Some get off because they love the feeling of self-torture or just competition. When Sora had asked me to give you a massage, you hesitated, but still accepted. His look of lust and self-loathing was also another detail that sparked my theory. You're both trying to deal with an issue that was recently shed to light."

"I've been trying to get him to open up but he avoids the issue. We recently got into an argument because I asked if he was seeing a specialist," she cried out but suddenly stopped when she heard a light chuckle," I don't find any of this funny, Byakuya," she told him sternly as he quirked a brow at her, his amused face gone.

"I don't find the issue to be funny or a man's emotional turmoil. What I find humorous, is a woman who possibly has told this man that she's deeply in love with him and do anything for him. Then ask if he's seeking help for something that has been plaguing him way before she came along. He doesn't want to hear the obvious, Retsu. He wants someone to support him,"

"How dare you say that I'm not trying to help or support him. I'd do anything for him," she yelled at him not caring if her tone was high enough for everyone to hear.

"What if the issue doesn't go away?" Byakuya watched her anger subside in thought.

"I have told him I would still be there," she affirmed in a serious tone.

"What if he asks you to have another man touch you? Would you waver in your decision? Better yet, Retsu. Would you hate him if it gets to that point, a point where as you put it, Do anything for him?" he watched as she continued to glare at him, resenting him.

"I don't want him to hate me ... like I hated my ex for being with other women," she softly said as she held her head low, her anger gone, feeling totally spent.

"You do have a point in seeing it as a form of being unfaithful but in Sora's mind, he doesn't see it that way. Does he want to be with other women?" Byakuya asked as the woman nodded her head 'no.'

"I've been thinking that maybe it's at the center of his mind so much because he wants to experience it. Maybe if I agreed to do it just once that..."

"That he would find that it was not a big deal and everything would revert to normal?" Byakuya emphasized in a mocking tone.

"Please don't talk to me in a condescending tone," she murmured as the stoic man felt guilty for his behavior.

"I apologize! If you were going to go forward with this, it would have to be with someone you both trust. As his employer, I would not want this sort of information to leak, ruining his and the firm's reputation."

Retsu agreed as she sighed and leaned back before an idea came to mind. "Sora trusts you," she whispered, as the man beside her looked at her in shock.

"Absolutely not! I will not demean myself," he arrogantly told her as he brushed her off.

"Oh, are you implying that I am doing the same if I choose to do this, Byakuya?" she said through gritted teeth as he looked at her and answered her.

"You're the one marrying him, Retsu. You should care very little about what people will think of you. I didn't care what others thought of myself or my late wife when they thought of her as common filth, a penniless whore, or my favorite the gold digging slut. Those words meant nothing because I knew the person she truly was. If you care what others think of you, then you shouldn't attach yourself with him,"

She felt a sickening feeling creep up her stomach as his words struck a nerve. His words were mean and hurt but not that they weren't untrue. She found the courage to get up as she bowed her head before she began to leave. Her movements were halted by strong hands as she looked at the man in front of her who had a guilt-ridden expression.

"I apologize again for being so rude and outspoken," he clarified as he held her wrist while she continued to stand. He focused looking elsewhere since her yugi had gotten drenched from the waters, showing the sheer outline of her breasts.

"You were just saying what you felt was right," she added as she avoided his gaze.

"You would trust the words of a lawyer to always be correct?" he jested, getting a smile from the woman's face. They both were silent and still for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Tomorrow, I will be busy all day preparing for my sister's wedding. I am free in the late evening if you are sure that you want to go through with this. Come to my room, Sora will know where it is, after eleven o'clock. Say nothing to him, I will speak to him. Just mention to him that I wish to go over certain details with him with you," he clarified as she bit her lip and nodded.

"O... Okay," she nervously said as he let go, for her to leave the onsen.

She left to enter her room but was surprised to find that Sora had been sitting on her bed waiting patiently. He looked up to find her wrapped towels with a surprised look on her face. She saw that his eyes reflected a man hurting as they were red from crying. He seemed to have stopped a while ago since the strands on his face looked dry as he smiled at her.

"I... I know I asked that we sleep apart tonight but I couldn't," he got up from the bed to walk up to her slowly. "I'm sorr..." the apology never escaped his lips as she placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Let's just go to bed, we'll figure this all out tomorrow. Okay?" she asked him as he swallowed his words, afraid to say anything more. He followed her to bed as she removed the towel that was wrapped around her yugi. The fabric was completely see-through that it left none to the imagination and he couldn't help but think that she had been alone with his employer looking like that. She watched him close his eyes as he laid on the bed and couldn't help the tent he displayed between his legs. Noticing her gaze, he felt guilty for his thoughts as he sighed. Then groaned out loud when she felt her hands wrap around his engorged length and began to stroke.

"Do you still love me, Retsu?" he moaned out seeking an answer, wanting her to desperately say that she didn't and leave him in this deplorable state.

"I still love you, Sora!"

* * *

 **Hot Spring Week - 6th day**

Morning brought the sounds of workers gathering items for the special day, constructing the area where the ceremony was held in a way that was satisfactory to Byakuya, with his sister and brother-in-law just agreeing. He chose to have the ceremony constructed outside among the cherry blossoms, the week was ending for the beautiful flowers to bloom.

When it came time to direct the workers, for the ballroom, where the evening festivities were being held. Was when Byakuya told the couple that he would handle the rest and they were not needed. A good distance away from his soon-to-be- brother - in law's hearing, Renji growled.

"Who's fucking wedding is this again?"

"Renji!"

" I mean, I get that he's paying for it but fucking hell," Renji shouted, feeling a bit peeved at being shoved aside in his own wedding.

"Would you keep your voice down! Nii-sama will hear you. I promised him that he could have full rein, you knew all this," she angrily growled out to her fiancee.

"I KNOW! Doesn't mean it doesn't still irk the shit out of me," he saw how she angrily avoided looking at him as she turned around.

" As long as it's with you I don't care where it's at. We could marry in a fucking tugboat and I wouldn't care because it's with you, you idiot. Now you have me all upset, damn you Renji," she pouted as she felt the tears begin to fall.

Renji came up from behind, bending down to wrap his arms around her waist as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry! I'm not really upset about the fact that he's deciding things without us. Frankly, I wouldn't know what to do with half this shit but is it what you want?" he hugged her close as he heard her sniffle a bit as she whipped her face.

"Yes!" she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck as she gave him a kiss.

"Save it for the honeymoon," they heard the loudmouth of the young red-head as they turned to find him jogging their way. He had finished his morning jog, to find the two lovebirds in each other's arms deciding to bother them. The couple watched the red-head who breathlessly ran up to him, he sported some black and blues on his chin as he grinned at them.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to fondle or something?" Renji growled out, holding Rukia who swatted him for speaking about Yuzu that way.

"Keep your voice down too! You act like I want to get killed before I turn 20," he stressed as he looked around his surroundings, feeling relief when none of their friends were around. "She's currently with Karin and then I'll meet with her later."

"So the box came in handy? How many did you use?" he grinned as Jinta who turned completely red.

"That's none of your fucking business. Nosy asshole," he sneered, avoiding his stare.

"Then maybe you should learn to keep your damn mouth shut when you see that Rukia and I are having a moment. You damn prick," Renji hollered back as she felt two hands hold onto his face.

"Okay, Renji! No need to work yourself. Now when you mean box? Do you mean ...condoms?" she whispered, as her fiancee nodded. "Ohh! They grow up so fast" she squealed as she pushed her fiancee aside to hug the younger man instead.

"Enough!" Jinta groaned, feeling uncomfortable in being hugged for such a thing.

"He even gave her his grandmother's necklace," Renji confessed as his brother stared daggers at him.

"Awww! You really love her," Rukia smiled as she watched the younger boy nod. "I can't hear you?" she sweetly hummed.

"YES! I DO LOVE HER!" he shouted, realizing he was loud when he gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Well, as long as you don't hurt her. she's a sweet girl," Rukia added placing her hand on his shoulders as he gave her an upset look.

"He won't!" Renji clarified as Jinta looked up at him, smiling at his brother's approval.

"Won't what?" they heard the voice of the orange-haired brother ask, walking up to the trio. Ichigo looked groggy like he had gotten out of bed already pissed off. His face sporting a few bruises but nothing that needed stitches. Jinta stiffened a bit, hesitating, wondering how much the orange haired man heard.

"He won't hurt Yuzu," Renji reiterated, as Ichigo looked at Renji seriously than to Jinta.

"I know!" he stretched out his shoulders a bit as he yawned, "he loves living too much."

"Whatever, Ichigo! You leave Jinta alone. You're not going to get a better man for your sister than him, this one is already taken," she referred to Renji as she kissed his mouth.

"If Renji is your idea of a ten, then your judgment is pretty much shit," he told his petite friend who glared at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Renji growled out as Rukia placed her hand on his chest to calm him down.

"Just leave him alone, Renji. As you can see, he's in a crabby mood today," Rukia perked up a brow as she gave a devious grin.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Orihime not here to soothe your grouchy ass at the moment?" Renji laughed as the orange headed man scowled at the smiling duo.

"That's rich, coming from a big pain in the ass and the loudmouth petite that bitches all the time," he hollered, getting the reaction that he wanted from Renji as he sneered at him. Rukia continued to stare at him with a grin as she walked up to her friend who eyed her suspiciously. He suddenly felt her hand grab his ears as she pulled him towards her, "Ahh! What the fuck, Rukia!."

"I'll let that little jab slide for now but if you disrespect me again, especially on a crucial day like this. I will do more than just punch you in the balls. IS THAT CLEAR?" She yelled as he eyed her with a determined look.

"Crystal," he told her through gritted teeth as she let go of him to give him a genuine smile while he nursed his ear.

"That's wonderful. Well, Renji and I have a bit of free time so we're going to de-stress and spend time together. Let's go Renji!"

Renji looked at Ichigo as he smirked a bit, patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"Got to love that woman's spirit," he chuckled as he followed his beautiful fiancee. Thinking of what she had in mind to de-stress and he was looking forward to it.

Ichigo eyed the direction of the couple who disappeared into the castle with a mixture of annoyance and disdain.

"I love Rukia but she can also frighten the shit out of me," he looked at Ichigo who sucked his teeth as he started to walk.

"Where is Orihime anyway?" Jinta asked as Ichigo glared at him before he sighed. As Jinta began to follow Ichigo much to the orange-head man's annoyance.

"She's with my father," he growled out. Jinta made to comment when Ichigo turned to give him the dirtiest look, "If you're going to follow me, for whatever reason, don't piss me off by mentioning anything about Orihime or my dad." Jinta nodded as he followed the older man as they talked and walked around the island.

* * *

Orihime had told Isshin they would be spending the morning together, her fiancee pretty much hating the idea. She had reminded the orange-haired man that she had promised she'd spend time with her future-father-in-law on the island. It hadn't been fair that she spent time with the rest of the Kurosakis, and completely left the elder out. While her fiancee was upset, Isshin had been ecstatic as he cried all through breakfast. They decided to walk along the coast, finding a bench that had a fabulous view of the sea. Orihime decided to bring a basket of snacks and refreshments as they sat, facing the ocean.

"This is nice, isn't Papa-san?" she insisted, as she grabbed the older man's shoulders. She instantly felt his discomfort as she saw the grimace on his features. "Oh, I'm so sorry Papa-san. I should have known you would be hurting. Ichigo is still resting, recuperating from his wounds," she pouted as she nervously fidgetted, not knowing where to place her hands.

"It's fine, Orihime-chan! Kurosaki's were born strong, don't let Yuzu's sweet personality fool you that little girl is as strong as they come. She practically raised me," he jested as Orihime laughed.

"How can she help raise you?" she questioned him. Isshin overjoyed at hearing the sweet sound of the girl's laughter.

"Sometimes a parent can learn from their children. Without her raising my spirits up, let's just say I wouldn't be the jolliest man that you see before you," he told her as he watched the girl's features express that she understood.

"Inoue's are strong too," she claimed, pumping her fist up. To show proof of her strength, she took a thick piece of wood that looked to be from a boat that drifted inland. "Could you please hold this and hold it tight, Papa-san?" she handed him the board as he humored her by taking it and doing what she asked. He watched her exhale and slowly focused on the board as she gave a yell and split the board in two. She jumped up and down with a little cheer as she smiled brightly at the older man. He was amazed by the sweet girl's strength, 'where did she learn to do that?' he thought as he glanced at her questioningly.

Orihime saw the expression on the man's face as she was happy to answer him, "Tatsuki has shown me a little here and there, says I'm as good as a black belt fighter. Nel tried to teach me but she said that I'm the only student that makes her lose her patience," she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Why is that?"

"I don't like the concept of fighting, my friends and brother Ulqui-nii say that its good to use as a form of protection. Even Ichigo agrees, that's why he agreed to help train me as well," she explained to Isshin as he nodded his head agreeing.

"Though there's nothing wrong with having a peaceful disagreement and you should always use violence as a last resort. I also agree that knowing how to defend yourself is also important. Karin has gotten better with what little I could show her but Yuzu just was not as talented as her siblings. She would cry and say she didn't want to do it anymore, I agreed. So she became stronger in other aspects of her life. I'm glad she has someone as strong as Jinta there if Ichigo and I aren't always around."

Orihime saw how his face turned from a happy expression to a distraught one, "Sort of like when I had Nel, Tatsuki, and Ulqui-nii defending me, now I have Ichigo. But you know something? Sora is not a fighter but he was able to protect me way more than any who's fought for me," she expressed.

"Your absolutely right," Isshin said seriously, but then as if sensing the shift in his mood, he instantly gave a huge smile to the girl beside her, "But then you'll NO longer be an Inoue and instantly receive the Kurosaki strength."

"I don't think strength works that way, Papa-san!" she scrunched her brows together in thought.

"Sure it does, take my late wife, for example. When she became a Kurosaki, she was a force to be reckoned with. She also had knowledge of martial arts from her family and being married to me, she gave others a run for their money. Let's not forget that she birthed my strong children as well," he softly grinned as he gazed at the ocean. She leaned her head softly on his shoulder, careful not to hurt the man as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She let the silence linger for a bit, to give him some time to grieve before she spoke again.

"I told Ichigo that I used to believe that my parents were merpeople and any day they would come back to get me. When I was older and could have a better understanding, Sora told me about them, not everything that I know now but just enough. His reasons for not telling me was to protect me. I believe if we try hard enough, we don't become our parents unless of course, they're a person you aspire to be. But I think if we're not careful, sometimes a part of them could creep up on you," she murmured.

"Where is this stemming from?" he asked her as he began to hold her close.

" I think of terrible things, things a good person shouldn't think of," she berated herself as she tugged on the man's shirt.

"What sort of things?" he felt her body tense as he began to soothe her by stroking her arms. It was at some point that he heard the light sniffles and she began to shake. He lifted her chin to find her in tears as he moved his hand to stroke the hair out of her face. "What has gotten the sweet Orihime-chan so upset?" he said the words, not as the jolly man she'd come to know. His face had been serious and his voice so sincere. She closed her eyes and began to take deep breaths as she calmed herself.

"I ... I wished that if Ichigo could have his mother back at the expense of my parent's death. My parents lived much longer and did such terrible things. It's only fair to trade them for Masaki's life. I know my mother is dead now but ... I had wished that," she looked up to glance at Isshin who watched as her tears intensified, "It's horrible to think that way. I know that and I've forgiven my parents but sometimes I can't help but feel this way," she confided in him as she held him even tighter, crying into his shoulders.

"We don't always know the reason why things turn out the way they do. Why people we believe to be bad can ever continue living while good honest souls are easily snuffed out from this world. I do believe in karma though, Orihime-chan. No matter how long a person lives, they soon get what's coming to them. I've done horrible things and made some terrible mistakes in the past that I regret."

"I don't believe you can be capable of that, Papa-san," she held him tightly, afraid to let him go as he winced in pain. She sat up and started to apologize before he stopped her fretting as he held her close once more.

"I'm grateful that I can be the man that my children and you can believe me to be, a good person. But I still feel I have a long way to go before I atone for my past," he said as she sat up once more to look at him puzzled.

"I promise I'll be able to tell you everything when I'm able to reveal it to my children as well. Promise me that you'll keep this conversation between us until then?" he softly stroked her cheek as she nodded. Just like before, his whole way of speaking changed as his tone picked up into a cheerful mood.

"Now, I'm a bit famished! Let's see what's in the basket you brought, Orihime-chan?" he kissed her head as she whipped her face while giving him a smile that he enjoyed so much. She opened the basket to reveal pastries as she handed him one with a napkin and took one for herself. She waited for him to eat first before she enjoyed the pastry in her hands. He looked down at the smiling girl whose appetite was immense as she down a third one.

"Did you leave some for me?" he jested as she looked into the basket to find half of a pastry. She handed it to him with a sullen look as he laughed and ate the pastry, making her smile. Hoping he was able to quelch the saddened state she had been earlier. That was something he couldn't bear to see. He loved the little girl like if she was his own and just like his family he'd do just about anything to keep them safe. Even becoming the bad guy, if it was necessary.

* * *

Karin and Yuzu walked a distance away from the castle. Karin had seen what appeared to be a small lighthouse near the coast at one of the high points of the island. She had seen the lighthouse in passing while running with Toshiro. Yuzu and her, walked the steps, finding that the place had been maintained and preserved in its original state.

"Wow, Karin! This Kuchiki lighthouse had been established since 1870 by a Muroto Kuchiki," Yuzu read the plaque that had been framed, near the dwelling's stone steps.

"Hurry up and come up here, Yuzu!" Karin shouted from the top of the stairs. Yuzu quickened her pace, making sure to watch her step as she came to the top of the lighthouse. The view was beautiful, with the surrounding windows showing the island in its entirety. Since they were at a high advantage, the dwellings below looked more like dollhouses as the ocean's waves looked like moving mini white strips. The light, as well as the electronic parts, were the only things that were modern technology. It was off for obvious reasons but Karin gathered that was the huge light she had seen from her room in the distance at night. It must have a timer or controlled elsewhere, she gathered.

"This is beautiful," Yuzu gushed as she sat on the benches that surrounded in a circle around the light that was the middle focal point of the room.

Karin sat near her sister watching her glance up at the clouds in amazement as she glanced at her sister's necklace.

"Is that from Jinta?" Karin expressed, lightly caressing her finger over the beautiful cameo with the flower design. Her sister looked at her twin with a flustered look as she nodded.

"Yes! It's a family heirloom from his grandmother," she timidly told her sister as she watched the dark-haired girl eye her suspiciously.

"What did you do to get something like that?" Karin jested as her sister turned completely red.

"Stop insinuating th ... that I'm some cheap slut, Karin!" she complained as she grabbed the necklace from Karin's hand.

"Whoa, Yuzu! I would never imply that about you. I'm just messing with you. You know I like to tease you. Why are you getting so riled up? I came here because there was something important I wanted to share with you. I'm sorry, Yuzu!" Karin felt a bit guilty as she looked around the room and played with her feet nervously.

Yuzu felt guilty as well, she didn't mean to get so defensive about the necklace. She knew her sister's sense of humor, she had no idea that Jinta and her, had advanced in their relationship intimately.

"No, Karin! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. There's also something that I wanted to convey to you too," she bit her lip as she held onto her necklace.

"So who goes first?" Karin added as she stared at her sister who looked like was going to have a mental breakdown. "Don't worry, Yuzu! I'll go first," she chuckled. She took a moment to compose herself, trying to prevent the smile that was forming on her face.

"Toshiro and I. We talked through the kinks in our relationship and at some points in our conversation, I knew would hurt to know but we needed to talk about," she sighed but smiled at her sister.

"You mean his feelings towards his ex, Momo?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Yeah! I confirmed that he still has feelings for her but didn't want to be with her. He strongly expressed that he wanted to be with me. He expressed it, not only vocally but... physically," she began to redden as her sister's eyes widened.

"Did you guys do what you did at camp again?"

"We did more than that," Karin blurted out as Yuzu gasped staring at her in shock.

"You guys had sex!" she shouted as Karin held her sister's hand and nodded her confirmation. "When?"

"Two days ago!" she grinned as her sister who looked at her in amazement.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it," Yuzu stated as Karin chuckled.

"I know, I can't believe it myself," she held her chest, feeling like her heart would jump out of her chest.

"No, Karin!" Yuzu giggled as she held her hands to her mouth.

"What, Yuzu?" she looked at her sister curiously as she watched her sister timidly calm herself. "What?"

"J...Jinta and I ... had sex," she whispered. Karin couldn't believe what her twin had just said.

"When?"

"T...Two days ago," she gushed out as Karin's eyes looked on in shock, becoming speechless. "Karin? Say something!"

Karin wrapped her arms around her sister as she screamed, causing her sister to do the same.

"How was it? Did it hurt for you? It hurt like a bitch for me, but he was careful and just let it run it's course until it felt better. Still was sore after we did it."

"It hurt a lot. I think I was giving him trouble by tightening myself. It was not on purpose though, it was all so new to me," she told her, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"We did it by an old hot spring and again in the shower," she smiled, " What about you?"

"Well, at first we were at a yacht that he borrowed from Renji. Where we watched movies and then gave each other...oral sex. Then later that night, I was feeling..." she began to redden.

"Horny?" Karin chuckled as her sister nodded.

"Yeah! So I went to his room. Where I basically forced him to make love to me," she bit her lip as her sister laughed.

"What do you mean you forced him?" she held her stomach, trying to contain her laughter.

"It's true, Karin! He was trying to be a gentleman and wait but I wouldn't take no for an answer. I needed him. Oh god, Karin! I am so bad," she covered her face.

"You evil twin you," she jested as she held her sister in a hug while soothing her arm with her hand. "You're not bad, Yuzu! Just thinking about Toshiro still gets me aroused." She breathlessly sighed as she bit her fingernail. "Toshiro has a bit of a wild side to his calm demeanor."

"J...Jinta can be so torturingly slow and then," she paused as Karin quirked her brow with a grin.

"and then?" she asked.

"and then he can be so rough that I can't help but want him over and over again," she grabbed her strands tightly as she heard her sister laugh. "Stop, Karin! My urges are bad and with brother and father snooping around, it doesn't help things," she confessed to her sister. Yuzu noticed her sister looked distracted in thought until a mischievous grin formed.

"Hey, Yuzu!"

"Yes?" she answered, eyeing her sister suspiciously.

"Ichigo would be too busy with the lovely Orihime. We just need to misdirect our father's suspicions," her smile grew, causing Yuzu to not like where this was going.

* * *

Nel had been irritated with her morning run with Grimmjow. She told him numerous times to continue to run ahead of her since she couldn't run at the pace she was used to. For obvious reasons, being that her bottom was still sore. He ignored her by jogging in place when she needed a moment to rest and continue to run alongside her. He pawned it off to being hurt as well but she knew that he was bullshitting. When they finally made it to the beach, she bent down on her knees and exhaled with relief. She watched Grimmjow take off his tank shirt, casting it onto the sands as he ran into the incoming waves. He motioned for her to come too. She nodded her head no. It wasn't because of her attire, she wore a sports bra and mini shorts that could pass for a bathing suit. It was due to her sore bottom that she refused to go in. Grimmjow sensing her hesitation yelled to her.

"Salt water is good for the wounds. It might sting a little but if you want to feel better, you better bring that pretty little ass of yours in here."

Talk about putting salt in the wound. She was literally going to do just that. She lifted herself up as she timidly removed her shoes and stepped into the oncoming waters. When some of the waves touched the aching area, she paused in her steps.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled. She opened her eyes to find Grimmjow's huge grin on his face. "Yeah, laugh it up," she pouted as she slowly moved in more.

"Just dunk your whole ass in," he said, irritated at watching her inching her way in like a scared little kitten.

"Fuck you, I'm trying!" she cried as she tiptoed. Rolling his eyes he walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" she backed away from him suspiciously.

"I'm fucking helping you out, Nel," he chuckled at her cautious behavior. He moved closer as her hands were held in a defensive posture. She eased slightly. Lifting his hands to wrap it around her in a hug. She felt his hands slowly move down to her bottom, rubbing it affectionately. While one of his hands moved to her front, in between her legs. When she felt his fingers slide into her shorts to find her opening, she moaned out only for him to capture her lips with his aggressively. He sunk lower as she followed suit. Feeling the slight burn of the salt water hitting her rear but the pain was forgotten with the feeling of his fingers pleasuring her.

"Mmm, Grimmy!" she whimpered as she licked his lips. She grinned when she felt him begin to slide her shorts down to her knees. Then pulling his harden cock out, he was about to position himself inside her when he heard a familiar voice yell.

"Nel-Chan!"

"You have to be fucking kidding me," he growled out. They both turned to see a small group situating themselves under the beach canopy from the sun.

"Grimmjow!" the voice of Shunsui was heard and he swore that bastard was wearing a smug grin on his face. He slowly put her shorts back on as she stood up.

"You go on ahead, I got to make sure my cock is not out to say hello," he sneered as she giggled, before kissing him. Her bottom was still sore but the coolness of the salt water helped.

"Okay!" she smiled, slowly walking out of the water. Looking at her thick, plump, and firm ass wasn't helping to quelch his hard-on. He closed his eyes, thinking of his fist hitting her father's stupid grin. He chuckled and slowly felt himself going limp. He rose up to run after his girlfriend, who was still trying to make it towards the group very slowly. Nel screamed when she felt herself being lifted up to be carried. Grimmjow ran the rest of the way with his girlfriend over his shoulder.

"Ahhh! You scared the shit out of me, Grimmy!" she hit his back as she heard him chuckle.

When they came close to the canopy, he placed her gently down as he gave her a kiss while she twirled around to face the group.

The group consisted of her father, Uncle Take, along with Ikumi, and her son, Kaoru.

"What a coincidence! We meet again!" Shunsui chuckled as Grimmjow eyed him angrily.

"Bullshit! You know we run out here, in the morning since we came to this island. You did the same shit again," he growled out. Nel deciding to ignore the argument made her way to her uncle, giving him a hug.

"Morning, Uncle Take!"

"Morning, Nel-chan! How's your.." he pointed at her bottom as she smiled.

"It's still a little sore but Grimmjow was helping me get in the salt water."

"Morning! You sure it was only helping you?" Ikumi asked as she sat on her towel on the sand with her son, wearing a red simple bikini, with strings ties on the sides of her hips and shoulders.

"Morning Ikumi and Kaoru! Yeah, it feels a bit better," she smiled as she laid a towel near the woman and laid on her belly. Kaoru said, 'good morning' under his breath, as he avoided staring at the green-haired beauty.

"To answer your question, Ikumi. We were both helping each other until we were interrupted," he said through gritted teeth.

"Is that how you help someone ride the waves?" Kaoru said sarcastically as he stared out into the ocean.

"Yeah! I was teaching Nel how to surf on thick wood."

"Grimmy!" she turned around to face him, mutely telling him to stop as he shrugged his shoulders and called out to a waitress.

"What can I pleasure you with?" the girl asked him sweetly as she blushed. He gave his most charming grin as he laughed at how her comment could be used in other ways.

"Can I get an old-fashioned and a Jagerade, Nel want anything?" he asked her as she turned to find the waitresses smile fade a little.

"Oh! I want to try that drink Rangiku said. What was it?" she thought as she looked to Ikumi.

"She wants a screw me sideways, Aki!" she addressed the girl as she waited for any more drinks before she left. After a few moments, she came back with the drinks. Smiling at Grimmjow with his drinks as the girl just handed the drink professionally to Nel.

"I think she likes you, Grimmy!" she teased as he rolled his eyes and drank his Jagerade in one gulp, finding the mixture of the energy drink with the liqueur, giving him a buzz. Then proceeded to drink his old-fashioned a bit slower, since it was stronger with bourbon.

"Fuck, that's good! With her making drinks like that, I'd gift her with my dildo in the shape of my penis," he laughed as Nel raised a brow. "What? You can give it to her."

Nel drank the juice and vodka drink as she coughed but loved the sour taste. She eyed her boyfriend before she spoke, "Oh, ok! That's fine! I was thinking of giving Kugo-chan a nice gift and you gave me the perfect idea. A vaginal toy in the exact shape of mine. This way he wouldn't have to pretend," she drank from her drink once more as she licked her lips.

"You would bring that asshole up!" Grimmjow's smile quickly evaporating as he snarled out his comment.

"Kugo Ginjo?" Ikumi asked Nel, as the green-haired girl nodded. "What? You guys aren't friends anymore, Grimmjow?"

"Friends? More like rivals?" Nel answered.

"Kugo was a sweet smart kid but he was always competitive. I assume he tried to get his claws on the wrong girl. That girl wouldn't be Nel-chan, now would it?" Ikumi giggled while Grimmjow said nothing and just drank from his cup.

"Yeah, but there's no competition there. Even though Kugo was handsome and well built," she heard him growl as she laughed and turned to him, "I only have eyes for my Grimmy!" she smiled at him.

"Nothing brings men closer then competing for the same woman," Shunsui chuckled as he patted Grimmjow on the arm.

"Like Isshin and you?" Grimmjow bluntly said out loud, catching the attention of Ikumi who tensed and remained quiet.

"Well, Isshin and I as you know go back a long time. We're still great friends though."

"Friends until he boasts about himself," Jushiro exclaimed, causing Shunsui to think about it and nod his head in agreement.

"You do the same thing too daddy! Where do you think I get my arrogance from?" she giggled. "What's wrong with being proud of how you look and showing off. Isshin has every right to show off, he's a DILF," she covered her mouth, noticing she spouted the words that she was thinking out loud. "Wow! What is in this drink," she laughed nervously.

"What's a DILF?" Jushiro asked innocently as Kaoru laughed hysterically along with Grimmjow.

"Fuck! I forgot who I was sitting next to. Fucking Duddly Do Right," he smirked drinking from his cup.

"Jushiro, there's a term that these young ones came up with. First, it was MILF, which means 'MoM I Liked to Fuck,'" she coughed and blushed a little.

"A term you receive quite often, I'm sure," Grimmjow chuckled as she gave him a glare.

"Anyways! DILF means the same thing except just changing it to D for Dad." she exclaimed, watching as Jushiro coughed expressing his discomfort as he drank from his cup and blushed. She found his blushing endearing as she smiled.

"So Nel-chan? You..." Jushiro began to ask when Nel cut him off.

"It's just a term Uncle Take! Yes, he's good looking but it's something we girls tell a really hot dad. Not that we would want to have sex with him. I mean I've heard the maids say the term to father."

"And I was happy to grant their wish," he boasted as his daughter rolled her eyes.

"It even applies to you Uncle Take," Nel told her uncle who eyed her with unbelief. "I get how my opinion is not valid because I'm your goddaughter and I may be being biased. Ikumi, if you don't mind answering, my Uncle Take is a total DILF, right?" Ikumi blushed a little as she glanced at the man with white hair as he nervously waited for her answer.

"Just put me on the spot but yes, I would consider him a DILF," she laughed as Nel looked at Uncle Take as if to say, "See!"

"Wow, that conversation wasn't absolutely fucking scarring," Kaoru jested as he smiled at his mom.

"You wanted to come. Please let your mother have some friendly banter," she told him as she sipped her drink of water.

"Just let me know when the friendly orgy starts, so I can go elsewhere," he instructed her.

"Okay, you little shit! I'll make sure to be a good mother and warn you," she scoffed as she shook her head. "You know what! I think I'm going for a swim. Is that okay, Kaoru?" she asked him as he shrugged his shoulders. His mother pushed his head aggressively as he yelled in annoyance. Ikumi rose up to fix her bikini as she proceeded to walk to the waves. It was silent for a moment before they heard a giggle.

"Make sure to whip your mouth, Father," Nel stressed to her father who was still eyeing the older woman in the red bikini.

"I made sure to bring an extra pair of handkerchiefs."

"Kaoru, I thought you wanted to swim?" Jushiro asked the boy who watched over his mother.

"Yeah! Probably later," he mumbled. Jushiro figured he didn't want to be the only one swimming with his mother.

"You sure? I wasn't able to swim last time, I think I'm ready to jump in. I heard it feels great inside, Right Nel?" Nel smiled at her uncle and gave her thumbs up at them. Kaoru shrugged as he got up and lifted his shirt, he was a young teen but he had been working out and his definition showed.

"Hey, Kaoru! Who you trying to impress?" Nel stated as the young man blushed. "IS THAT ORIHIME?" Nel yelled, pointing somewhere faraway as Kaoru bolted upright to look in the direction she was glancing at. He heard the laughter from the pretty girl as he felt like an idiot. He eyed Nel and blushed profusely as he followed Jushiro into the water. Nel held her stomach. "He's a cute kid, so adorable he has a crush on Orihime."

"He fucking has a crush on you too," Grimmjow told her as she eyed him questioningly.

"That's adorable!" she laughed as her boyfriend shook his head.

"You planning on swimming old man?" Grimmjow asked Shunsui who was eyeing the bartender/waitress.

"Yeah in a bit. I was planning on getting a refill." He watched as Shunsui grabbed his cup and walked up to the bartender who blushed as he flirted with her. She giggled as she looked around and left the bar to disappear, only for Shunsui to drink from his cup, waiting a few minutes before he disappeared as well.

"Holy Shit!" Grimmjow looked on as he chuckled. He looked at his girlfriend with a look like if she saw what he just saw.

"Grimmjow, you act like I haven't seen my father in action," she shook her head as she chugged the rest of her drink. Grimmjow chugged the rest of his drink as he sat down near her. "You want to go swimming?" she asked her boyfriend as he nodded'no.'

"I rather stay here for a bit," he huskily said climbing over her from behind. He placed a towel over her bottom while pulling off her workout shorts underneath until it was skillfully removed.

"Grimmy!" she gasped as she looked over her shoulder to glance at him.

"Shhh! Just glance forward. It'll look like I'm putting lotion on you," he told her as he propped himself up with his arms on the side of her shoulders. Lifting one of her legs he slowly entered her. While he was careful not to touch her bottom.

"MMM ... What if my father comes back?" she moaned as he quickened his pace.

"I'll make sure you cum before then," he growled as she tightened and gripped the towel.

Jushiro entered the ocean with Kaoru as the refreshing cool waters touched his hot skin. He had already twisted his long hair in a tight bun with some of his bangs peeking out the sides but it wasn't preventing his sight. He looked in the back of him to see that Shunsui had disappeared and it seemed the pretty bartender was gone too. 'Figures,' he thought as he shook his head and grinned. The canopy, being a good distance from the ocean's waters, he could only make-out his son placing perhaps sun-block or suntan cream on his goddaughter. His attention reverted back to Kaoru who was swimming through the waves. He followed his lead as he swam in the direction he was going. After swimming for a few minutes when they stopped and felt the sands under their feet again.

"We just swam across the deep portion of the ocean to get to this pocket of shallow spread. See?" the young man pointed as you could clearly see the shallow colors of turquoise green by the beach. Seeing how they swam across deep blues to get to the small patch of bright green they stood on. Kaoru whipped his face to remove the excess salt water as he sat down, with the waters being shallow enough to sit and reach his leg. Jushiro decided to sit by him as the younger boy faced the shallow oncoming waves.

"Do you think we'll see sharks?" he inquired, smiling at the prospect of seeing one.

"Let's hope not," he chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"You're probably right. Then he'd have to contend with my mother," he laughed, causing the older man to laugh as well.

"Speaking of your mother. Where is she?" he looked around to spot the woman near the shallow part of the waters, swimming sideways. Sensing someone staring at her, she looked up to wave at him and her son.

"She wants to come here, but she's too stubborn to ask since she can't swim that well," he waved back along with Jushiro. The white-haired man looked at his surroundings as his eyes settled on a small floating device near the lifeguard's station.

"Excuse me for a moment, Kaoru. I'll be right back."

After his words, Kaoru saw the man dive back into the waters to swim at a fast pace as he ran in the direction of the beach. He picked up a small donut float as he walked towards Ikumi. He saw his mother speaking to him and shake her head, probably telling him that it was okay and not to trouble himself.

"Just get on the damn floaty mom and stop being so difficult," he yelled, causing his mother to jump with surprise as he could see her glare at him. He chuckled as she placed the floaty over her head, so it could wrap around her body as her arms held on. Jushiro satisfied, grabbed the rope in one hand and used his other hand to swim across the deep part of the ocean. Kaoru was amazed at his strength of pulling with one arm and swimming against the waves with the other. They finally reached the shallow part where he was sitting. Jushiro helped her out of the device as she thanked him and walked towards her son while he followed behind.

"You need to stop telling me what to do, mister," she scolded, poking her son as she sat beside him.

"I know you wanted to come with us here. You were just too proud to ask for help, like always," he scoffed as he glanced at the waves.

"I am not proud. I ask for help," she shot back.

"Name one time," she was about to say something when he interrupted, " a time when it wasn't forced upon you because you were too stubborn to ask in the first place."

She thought about it and then bit her lip as she sulked, having nothing more to add.

"The trouble with stubborn adults is, that we've been doing certain things on our own for so long. If we received the help we need, we might get used to it. We end up relying on that help for so long as a foundation. If that foundation suddenly goes away. We're back to picking ourselves up again with no support. So be a little patient with stubborn adults like us, okay?" he smiled at the young boy who pondered over his words in silence.

"You seem financially stable to me?" Kaoru finally asked.

"Kaoru, that's a bit rude," Ikumi shouted as Jushiro chuckled.

"That's quite alright Ikumi! You're right I am financially stable. I could tell you that hard work and diligence was the key to our success but I would just be lying to you and myself," he sighed as he splashed some water onto his body that was becoming hot from the sun's rays.

"Can you talk about it? It's okay if you don't want to, I'm sorry for prying," Kaoru asked as he received a look from his mother. Jushiro smiled as he exhaled and began rehashing some of his past.

"Life was a bit difficult for Shunsui and I. There was a time when we had to become men at an early age. We both came from rich noble families who enrolled us in Jaegerjaquez's well-respected dojo. Instantly becoming friends and also with the Master's daughter, since we were so close in age. Shunsui felt the sting of pain first when his father gambled away all of his inheritance away. He died of alcohol poisoning and his wife struggling overdosed on anti-depressants. But our Master Genrai saw Shunsui's strength and took him under the guise that he remained as a student humbly serving the dojo with maintaining it. While my parent's hearing his circumstance took him in. My parent's had raised me to be kind and respectful, you can almost say they were pious people. Giving to the community, helping those less fortunate, and running successful charities under my family name. He was hands-on, feeling the need that signing just checks seemed too impersonal. So my parents would go to these poor locations with groups to meet with them. My father would tell me that, 'one should never look at someone underprivileged with a downcast opinion of them, cause no one knows the circumstances of their plight and we are not here to judge but help those in need.' Years later, their car skidded and crashed delivering medicine to a remote village that was in need. Most of the medicine was still intact and others on their team survived. Unfortunately, they did not. Having my inheritance set up for me by my father, I was only given a small allowance until I became a legal adult. At the time my father had put another man temporarily as my successor until I reached of age. Unfortunately, my father being the caring man that he had been, couldn't fully foresee the greed in a man's dark heart. So this temporary successor influenced the board members to push me out of the company, leaving me with next to nothing. The home I grew up in was sold along with my assets and whatever else I was left with. Genrai continued to accept us, given that we maintained the dojo and taught others. Shunsui and I owe a great deal to Master Genrai if it weren't for his help, I'd hate to think where we would have ended up," Jushiro paused for a moment in thought as he thought about his old Master.

"You're dojos were at odds for a while until you recently merged with Jaegerjaquez. There's more to the story, isn't there? How does Grimmjow not have your last name?" Kaoru wanting to know more about this man, finding him quite interesting and if he was honest, he admired him also.

"Indeed! You're a smart boy," he sighed before he explained the details of falling in love with Genrai's daughter, starting a dojo with her and Shunsui, and finally the tragic circumstances of her death and finding out he had a son.

"You and Grimmjow seem to be getting along?" Ikumi murmured, having heard his story, couldn't help but feel sympathy for a sweet man who always felt his love was never recuperated. He looked up to give her smile as he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah! I understand it would take some time. His anger for a dad isn't there anymore, he's learned to accept that I've always been there for him and continue to. Now I have an excuse, instead of being the creepy stalker guy who was trying to keep a promise," he jested as Kaoru grinned a bit.

"So you helped start up Pantera?" Kaoru questioned Jushiro, the man had touched up a bit in his story about being a silent partner for his son.

"In a way, yes but it was mostly his idea. I just had the money to give him that push."

He looked at the young man beside him as he watched him gaze off into the distance.

"Earlier this morning, I did my research on Grimmjow and I find his designs amazing. My mother probably explained to you about me wanting to become an architect. I'm fascinated by the development of buildings."

"Ever since he was 4 years old, he would always draw the homes in cute little shapes and as he got older it was more in detail. He would love when we went to Tokyo to visit the tall buildings, especially the unique ones," Ikumi boasted as she hugged her son while he reddened with embarrassment. "He even has the scholarship to go to a High school in Hokkaido, next year. I'm so proud of him," she kissed him on the cheeks as he pushed her away.

"That only pays half," he stressed as his mother looked at him with a scowl.

"And what did I tell you?" she squeezed his cheeks.

"That you will help pay the difference," he grumbled out as she smiled, watching his puckered lips smushed together while he talked," I also told you that I'm also looking for other scholarships and I'm old enough to have a part-time job."

"Enough, Kaoru! You concentrate on your studies. You can continue to try to get other scholarships but don't stress about it," she smiled, letting go of his face as he looked straight ahead. Jushiro tried to avoid the conversation that seemed personal to the mother and son as he looked away. Kaoru sensing the awkwardness decided to change the subject.

"Jushiro! I brought my PlayStation with me. Do you know what that is?" he asked as the man turned towards him to laugh.

"Of course! Our break area in the dojo has a PlayStation. I've also dabbled in playing street fighter with Shunsui and Nel," he chuckled, remembering Nel's competitive nature when she lost.

"Cool! If you want, I have a game called Samurai Warriors, which is based on the Warring States period of Japan. It has characters like Nobunaga Oda, Yukimura Sanada, and my favorite Akechi Mitsuhide. So that's if you're not busy, Of course," he asked the white-haired man who thought about it and nodded in approval.

"I think I need to head back anyway. The sun is starting to burn my pale complexion," he whipped away the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Awesome! Just give me a few minutes, I just want to see how far this shallow strip we're on goes," he said, speedily getting up to run to investigate its length.

"You know! If there's something you need to do other than play video games, he'd understand," Ikumi added.

"No! I have nothing else to do. My friend has disappeared and I'm pretty sure my son and god daughter don't want me as a third wheel. I mean if it's okay with you?" he specified, not wanting to overstep.

"It's fine!"

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation about the issue with his scholarship providing half of his tuition?"

Ikumi glanced at Jushiro, then nervously biting her lip while in thought.

"Yeah but I've been saving up and if I have to I'll just put out a second mortgage on the house," she said it like it was no big deal.

"That won't be necessary. Kaoru seems like a bright kid and I like to think that we're no longer strangers but friends. Like my father, I have generated a great deal of wealth and I head up several scholarships for children in need as well as talented. I'll look into it, once I get back," he smiled at her as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I appreciate it, Jushiro. But like you said about stubborn adults and their unwillingness to get used to help," she told him in all seriousness, denying his offer to help as he sighed.

"I understand and I won't pry any further. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me," he told her as she nodded.

Kaoru came back running and out of breath when he arrived.

"Sheesh, it just kept on going," he said breathlessly, "Okay, let's head back."

Kaoru helped his mother back into the water with the floating device around her. Kaoru began to swim back on his own. Ikumi watched the older man jump into the water as she handed him the rope. He looked at the rope in her hands as he chuckled.

"What happened to not getting used to being helped?"

Ikumi glared at him as he laughed before picking up the rope. She was impressed that he had the nerve to make her eat her own words, there was more to Jushiro then she initially thought.

Jushiro noticed his friend was still missing and that Grimmjow and Nel moved from the canopy, back into the ocean. He waved to them as they seemed to not pay attention, too intent on their swimming he assumed.

"I'll meet you in your room after I get washed and dressed. Do you share with your mother or are you provided with your own?"

"Eww gross! They have a separate room for me. I'll meet you there." Kaoru shouted as he ran back to the castle. Ikumi wrapped a towel around herself as she stared at her son and then at Jushiro.

"Thanks for not leaving me stranded in the ocean, you know for helping me," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"No problem! I'll make sure I won't get used to it," he quipped as he grinned. She gritted her teeth with his remark as she pushed him away aggressively, angrily following her son. Jushiro couldn't help but find humor in her feisty personality.

* * *

Hmmmm! What's going on there with DILF and MILF. lol! I have already typed the next chapter but I have to fix it a bit and check to see if it doesn't sound like crap. Just to warn you, but the next chapter is fully loaded with LEMON galore, you thought the sparring match was the big bang before the wedding. (Laughs like those cheeky anime women HO HO HO) You thought wrong. Also, don't kill me, (covers her face) I've been a very bad girl this year. lol Let me know how you felt about this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

Okay! I'm warning you about this chapter, it's like a lemon on steroids with some having a sour taste or sweet. Depends! This is going to have Sora and his fiancee with Byakuya. With the Kurosaki siblings and a scheme to be with their boyfriends. TeeHee! I'm like actually embarrassed for this chapter. Seriously, my husband was like on my ass as I was trying to correct errors. Like, mind your business, you perv. LoL!

* * *

Sora watched his fiancee nervously grip her fingers as they headed to Byakuya's room. Retsu had only mentioned that his stoic partner just wanted to have a chat with them, him specifically. She never went into much detail after that and he seemed a bit suspicious but let it go. Walking hand in hand towards the double doors of the room. Sora knocked and heard the occupant's voice beckoning them to proceed.

His office was exceptionally large with traditional Japanese art, finding the man still looking over some paperwork over his desk. There were sliding doors that were opened to the right of the office, revealing a connecting master suite.

"Retsu! If you could please wait for us in the suite while I speak to Sora for a moment," Byakuya declared, giving nothing away with his expressionless demeanor as he set about straightening up his desk. Retsu nodded nervously as she gripped Sora's hand to give him a kiss and went into the other room, sliding the doors shut.

Byakuya motioned for Sora to sit, "Have a seat while I put away a few things."

He first hesitated but instinctively calmed his nerves, following instructions by having a seat in front of the desk. What lay on the desk, from what he was able to see, were plans for the wedding as he smiled at his friend.

"I hardly saw you all day and the workers have been at it non-stop in preparing for tomorrow," he told his partner, as the stoic man gave a slight grin while nodding.

"I can't complain about exceptional work. The workers need to impress, especially when my opinion holds merit in important circles. I've received no complaints and I can honestly say that I am content. Tomorrow is the catering of the food and the cake," he stressed as he placed the last of his papers into his desk drawer to glance at the man in front of him. Sora felt a bit nervous with the other man's critical eye on him, he could only smile. It was the only thing he seemed to do whenever he felt uneasy.

"There's no need for concern. I just want to speak to you as a friend, not as an employer. Is that ok?" he calmly asked.

"Sure!" Sora answered with a timid nod.

"When you left the hot springs yesterday. I could tell something had been off. To be honest, something had been off about you even before that."

"It's really nothing to bother yourself with," he anxiously blurted out, only to see the other man raise his hand up to interrupt.

"It is when it concerns someone I deeply care about. Seeing your fiancee upset yesterday, I spoke to her. She expressed the same reluctance to give information like you, but with my observation, I deduced what the issue was," he divulged.

Sora felt the insides of his stomach twist in a knot as he began to panic. Closing his eyes for a moment to calm his breathing as he reverted his attention back to the self-controlled man in front of him. "Byakuya! It... It won't affect my work if that's what you're worried about," he swallowed while pleading with the man.

"I understand that you've been seeing a therapist. They've kept the knowledge of your issue from me, stating simply that it wasn't a problem and I can plainly see that I made the right assessment myself. I see that it has affected your personal relationship though, with Retsu." He elaborated as he watched the man in front of him glance over at the double doors. "When you asked for her to receive a massage from me, your expression is what brought me to my conclusion... You're trying to find a middle ground so that you both can continue this relationship. I can assure you that she needs to understand the severity of what plagues you. She can't jump into this relationship, believing that it will go away, because what if it doesn't?" he stressed, watching the features of the once smiling man become distraught.

"I'll try harder," his tone was a bit loud as he glared at the man.

"Why, because it's her? So you haven't tried hard for the sake of getting better for Orihime?"

"Don't! Don't use her name in this!" he yelled out. Byakuya eyed him as he leaned back into his chair.

"I'm just trying to clarify to you that you've tried your hardest, I don't doubt that. It is why Retsu is willing to be there to help. Why I'm willing to help."

Sora looked at the man in front of him curiously when the man pulled out a stack of papers from his draw and pushed it towards him to read.

"It's a contract I put together, an agreement among us three to participate in a sexual act, regarding cuckoldry. Retsu believes that this is in the forefront of your mind because you constantly fantasy about it. She feels the act may dissuade you in having these thoughts or "

"make it worse," grinding his teeth as he gripped his hands, "I can't subject her to that."

"She's chosen to," Byakuya added, he got up to open the sliding doors, "Retsu if you could please join us." Her face revealed her reluctance, no doubt hearing the raised voice of her fiancee. She sat on the seat next to Sora as he looked over the documents and then glanced over to her.

"What if ...?" he began to question as she held his hand.

"Then we will deal with it, Sora. I'm not going anywhere," she smiled as she looked at the papers and then at Byakuya. He proceeded to explain to her what the contract entailed as she understood the reasoning. He was a rich man who had a reputation. He didn't need this to ruin his image. She asked for a pen as she began to sign where her signature was needed. Byakuya did the same. Sora held the pen in his hand as his hand shook before he began to write. Byakuya took the papers, placing them into his desk drawer as he locked it away.

He rose up to enter his master suite without a word. Retsu taking the hint rose up as well before a hand grasped her arm.

"Retsu," he whispered, "I'm afraid!" he smiled nervously at her as she held his face and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Me too!" she clarified, easing his nerves a bit but not quite as they both walked into the suite together.

Byakuya closed the sliding doors as he dimmed the lights a little. He began to remove his suit jacket and tie.

"How should we do this?" the stoic man asked, staring at both of them.

"We can start off by you sitting there, Sora. While I-," she gripped her hands together as she blushed, "I start things with B..Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded, showing no hesitation as he calmly stood to remove the cufflinks from his white buttoned down shirt. Sora let go of Retsu's hand as he sat near a comfortable chair that had a view to the bed.

Retsu slowly walked towards Byakuya as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Allow me!" she smiled, interrupting him as he stared at her while she helped to remove the buttons one by one. Sliding his shirt off to reveal his muscled arms in a tank undershirt. Removing his tank to reveal the rest of his slim muscular build that hid beneath his suits. She blushed a bit as she began to unbutton his belt around his pants sliding the expensive pants down.

"Is kissing ok?" she whispered loud enough for both men to hear as Byakuya looked to Sora. The seated man already flustered with his coat and tie already removed nodded in acceptance. Retsu licked her lips before placing her hands onto his shoulders as she leaned in, to kiss him. She felt his hands wrap around her waist as he opened her mouth with his tongue.

She tensed into the kiss as she made no effort to move as he explored her mouth. Sensing her hesitation, he paused to stare at her as she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"You know this was your suggestion," he expressed to her in a detached tone. Her rejecting his kiss wasn't the best thing to do to a prideful man.

"I know, I'm sorry!" she bit her lip as she took the initiative to kiss him again. This time, putting more effort into the kiss as her tongue mixed in with his. His mouth tasted of mint and he gave off a rich fragrance of cherry blossom and a refined smell of cologne. She felt him push his pants away as he began to unzip the back of her dress. His warm fingers brushed her shoulders to push her dress down. Her dress fell, revealing black lingerie that hugged her voluptuous curves.

She was no doubt a beautiful woman as he paused his kisses to stare at her form. "Remove your braids," he demanded softly as she complied.

Her strands of hair flowed down like a dark cascading waterfall. So straight and refined like a Japanese noblewoman during the Heian Era.

"You should wear your hair out more without your braids," he felt her tresses with his fingers, letting it go to see the black hair against her pink pale skin. She nervously nodded in thanks to what seemed to be a compliment from him. She made to remove her bra when he stilled her hands, "Not yet."

Nodding she moved closer to place her hands onto his chest. He stayed silent, watching her closely as she studied his body. He was a lot thinner, being that Sora was more broad shouldered. Moving to inspect more as she roamed her fingers against his well-sculpted stomach, they were rock hard as if he religiously worked on them every day. She gulped as her hands moved lower, into his briefs. Finding his length was still a bit flaccid but it responded to her touch. Stroking him, she looked up to find him expressing nothing with his face but she felt his arousal.

"Are you okay with oral sex?" he asked calmly, she thought he had asked her when he glanced over to Sora who was trying to hide the erection that was tightening in his pants. He coughed nervously as he nodded. Byakuya looked to Retsu as she arched a brow. "Unless the skills of a doctor are the only things she seems to excel at."

His comment caused her timid nature to take a back seat as her anger began to rise. Byakuya felt her grip loosen as she removed her hands from his undergarments to give him a smile. He caught the hint of anger in her features that he saw a few seconds ago. She forcefully removed his briefs as he continued to stare at her. She settled on her knees not saying a word as she glanced up at him, eyes focused before she stared at his erection. It was long and well-trimmed, clearly, he prided himself in maintaining his appearance. She felt his hand stroke her face as she looked up to him while she smiled.

"Your hands are smooth and soft," she admitted while examining them, "too important of a man to do hard labor, I assume." Never batting an eye as he gave her a slight grin.

"Your assumption is correct," he told her, moving his cock forward to touch her lips as he used his hands to softly open her mouth. "Why subject myself to such strenuous work? When I can have the pleasure of someone to do it ... for me," he slowly moved his length into her mouth. She accepted him, gently bobbing her head back and forth. Mouth generating more liquid, her lips were slick enough for him to slide deeper into her mouth. She moaned feeling him in the back of her throat as she held onto his hips.

Her mouth felt exquisite while he stroked her black beautiful hair. She licked around his tip as she deeply sucked him to taste the pre-cum that spewed out. Hearing him groan, she looked up to find him finally showing some emotion as his eyes closed and brows furrowed. He shoved his hips forward, deep enough down her throat. After a couple of seconds, he pulled out for her for her to catch her breath.

"It seems... your skills are not lacking in pleasuring a man," he told her, trying to catch his breath. He helped her to her feet, his fingers roamed to her underwear, finding it soaked. He eyed her with a questioning look, then to gave her a small grin. Hearing a muffled groan as Retsu looked in the direction of her fiancee to find that him staring as he stroked himself over his pants.

"Climb on the bed on all fours," he whispered into her ear. She could hear his demanding tone as she complied once more. While on her hands and knees she felt him step in back of her, fingering her panty string that covered her bottom. "Sora! Why don't you enjoy your fiancee's skills in oral sex while I get a feel for her already soaked slit," she heard him say as she blushed. Sora rose up timidly as he removed his clothing including his undergarments to stand in front of her. His cock already in full salute as her mouth watered. She felt Byakuya's fingers remove her underwears slowly as she lifted her legs to completely remove them.

"Your dripping Retsu! That wouldn't be the reaction to having a cock in front of you," she heard the amusement in his mellow tone as she turned her head a bit to glare at him. He challenged her with his stare as he pushed his fingers into her soaked opening.

"Mmmm," she moaned as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. He used his other hand to move her face forward to face Sora once more as her mouth was pried open by the stoic man once more. Her fiancee just stood there not sure if he should just push forward. Not reacting fast enough, his fiancee answered for him as she grabbed his length and pulled him with one of her hands. He groaned at her warm mouth engulfing his engorged cock. Placing her hand back to support herself on the bed, she expertly sucked him as he helped by pushing into her mouth. Byakuya stroked her middle, hearing the wet sucking noises and her sultry moans. He climbed on the bed to position himself between her legs as he slipped in.

"MMm, ga ..wd," she mumbled with her mouth full. She concentrated her best in pleasuring her fiancee as she felt herself being speared slowly from behind. She heard a snap as her bra was unbuckled to release her breasts from the restrictive garment. Moving it aside, she felt hands cup her mounds and squeeze her nipples as she moaned out. Sora felt her vibrations from the cry as Byakuya felt her constrict around him.

"I prefer breasts that could fill my hand but seeing how you are very much endowed, I'm not complaining," he said pumping into her.

She removed her mouth with a pop as she spoke, "Do you pride yourself in hearing yourself talk?" she questioned him, taking Sora's appendage back into her mouth while swallowing the pre-cum that poured out from his center hole.

"Retsu!" Sora moaned out as he felt her sucking his sensitive tip.

Byakuya squeezed her breasts tighter. Shoving himself deeper, causing her to lose focus as Sora's cock popped out to touch the side of her cheek. He watched his fiancee grabbing ahold of the sheets, her head hung low, moaning into the bed. Byakuya pounded into her, causing the loud slap of skin hitting her rounded ass.

"You must love to hear yourself moan," she heard him give a short chuckle as he continued to ram into her. She couldn't talk as she became progressively louder.

Sora stroked himself finding the act of her enjoying being hammered into, so alluring. He felt ashamed and satisfied as he continued to stroke himself. Byakuya caught Sora's pleasuring himself as he paused his thrusting to give her relief as he laid on the huge bed.

Retsu laid her head on the bed, trying to catch her breath when she was suddenly taken by the waist. Her back on top of Byakuya's chest as he slowly found her anal hole, finding that he could easily slip in. Feeling discomfort at first as she accommodated to his size as he slowly thrust into her. He widened her legs for the other man to see as she blushed in embarrassment.

Sora found her completely ravishing as he impulsively licked her swollen pussy. She tasted so sweet as he swallowed most of the juices that flooded out of her like a dam. His cock aching to be inside of her, he stopped eating her to raise his head to hers as he swallowed her moans with his mouth. He entered her slowly while Byakuya waited for her to adjust to having two cocks at once.

"MMMM, Oh!" she began to move as both men moved in accordance with her movements. All three bodies, slicked with sweat from the encompassing body heat. Breathless moans and hard grunts echoed throughout the room.

"Cum for me, Retsu!" Sora breathed on her lips as she glanced at his gorgeous eyes as she nodded. She suddenly felt both men thrust into her harder, causing a melody of sloppy wet noises. Feeling her stomach twist into knots as the urge to just let go became the only option for relief. She cried out as Sora felt her clench him tight as he kissed her mouth. Byakuya came into her anally. She clenched around him as well. She gasped, feeling Byakuya remove himself from behind. The stoic man rose up from the bed to cover himself with his undergarment as he walked up to his bar, pouring himself a drink.

How long had it been? Twenty- Four years? The years seem to pass by so quickly, he usually satisfied his urges on his own. Women weren't his priority as much as his work. Plus, none of them were trustful enough to keep their mouths shut. He glanced over at the couple who were still intimate on the bed.

Retsu felt her orgasm all through her body as Sora lifted her legs above his shoulders, some juices leaking out of her as he entered her once more. Thrusting into her roughly as she held on to feel every inch of him.

"I love you, Sora!" she whispered as she felt him pause for a moment before deepening his thrust. He raised his head from her neck to gaze into her eyes. She watched as he studied her face to smile at her. "I love you too, Retsu!" he leaned in to give her a kiss after a couple thrusts before he came into her cervix. Sora rolled off of her as he laid on his back. He found a glass shoved towards him as he sat up to grab the cold drink. Byakuya handed Retsu one as well. She moved her long hair to the side to give him a curt grin.

"I thought this type of work was beneath you?" she smiled as Byakuya went to get his drink to give her a smile of his own.

"I hardly think handing someone a drink counts as being a domestic servant," Sora laughed as Byakuya nodded. Just as she was about to take another sip from her cup was when Byakuya pulled it away, to place her drink and his on the side table. He crawled on top of her to place a kiss on her mouth, surprising her.

"Sora! You wouldn't mind me borrowing your fiancee for a moment? Don't worry I would never do this behind your back," he looked at Retsu who looked at Sora.

Sora nodded as he drank from his cup, "It's up to Retsu," he told him as the stoic man looked to the woman under him. She looked at his lustful stare and swallowed as she nodded timidly. "Yes!"

Byakuya wasted no time pulling out the erection that formed rather quickly. "Being celibate for over two decades. I've forgotten how good it feels to be between a woman's legs," he whispered on her lips as he entered her. This time pulling out to tease her opening. She whimpered as she moved her hips up, wanting him to enter again, only for him to tease her once more. When she made to whine, he captured her lips in an aggressive kiss, thrusting hard into her. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned out.

Sora drank the rest of his cup and placed it beside the others. 'He could go for round two,' he thought as he stroked himself while watching Retsu's flustered features under another man.

* * *

Knock' Knock'

Toshiro opened the door to find Yuzu nervously smiling at him.

"So I got a vague message from Karin saying to meet up with you and let you do all the talking?" he raised a brow at her as he got his jacket and followed the blonde girl.

"Yeah! We might not run into my father but if we do. Just leave everything to me, please," he nodded but didn't like being in the dark about things. He knew Yuzu was Karin's twin but they were so completely different in looks and personality. He flustered thinking about how he made the black-haired girl, sweetly whimper with each thrust.

"Yuzu-chan! Toshiro!" they heard the voice of Isshin as Toshiro stood completely ridged, feeling guilty for his thoughts.

"Good Evening, Sir!" the white-haired boy quickly mouthed as he bowed in respect.

"Tou-san!" she squeaked, "I hadn't seen you all day! How have you been?" the blonde haired girl asked as he crossed his arms and looked at them both with a smile.

"Great! Finished having a super day with Orihime-chan! What have you been up to?" Isshin questioned her as she gave her father a smile.

"It's good to hear that you spent a day with Hime-nii. I spent my day with Karin-chan."

"That's good, sisterly bonding! What about now?" he tilted his head as Yuzu felt she was being scrutinized.

"I felt bad for having the whole day with Karin and I suggested that we spend our last night by having a campfire," she laughed as her father nodded in thought.

"Where's Jinta?" he looked around for the redhead.

"Oh! I think the loss really got to him. So he's been training non-stop. Not sure if he's in his room or at the gym," he watched as his daughter pouted.

"Oh, little Yuzu-chan! That boy has a thick skin, just leave him alone for a day, he'll get over it."

"I think you're right. So Karin, not wanting me to be by myself, asked me to join. I feel guilty for being the third wheel, especially when I hogged her all day," she looked at Toshiro who had been quiet the whole time as she gave her sad expressive eyes to him, " I'm sorry, Toshiro. I don't mean to interrupt your time together with my sister."

Toshiro made to speak but felt a strong grip on his shoulders as the older man held him in a hug. "He doesn't mind, don't you Toshiro?" he asked as the younger man could only nod. "Good! I'm heading to my room. You make sure you take care of my little girls out there." He eyed the younger man who nodded again. Satisfied, he kissed his daughter and headed upstairs.

Yuzu grabbed Toshiro's arm as they headed outside. When they were a safe distance away, he stopped her movements as she glanced at him curiously.

"Can you please, tell me what's going on?" Toshiro asked calmly, noticing he didn't need to be loud with this sister. He watched her bite her lip as she nodded.

"I apologize for not giving you much information in there, but Karin said she'd explain it to you when we got there. All I can tell you is that we are having a camp but we needed my father to think it was just the three of us."

"So you embellished the truth a little, just leaving out the part about Jinta being there?" he asked her as she nervously nodded.

"I'm sorry for having you become an accomplice in our schemes," she cried as she fingered her skirt.

"It's fine, Yuzu! Don't worry about it," he smiled at her as she blushed and nervously looked away. Toshiro looked around and noticed it becoming dark, " So where's camp?"

The blonde-headed girl pulled out a flashlight and beckoned him to come, by entwining her arms with his. They walked about a half a mile away from the castle when they heard the loud voices of their lovers.

"Would you calm down, Jinta. She'll be here any moment. My father can be annoying sometimes with his questioning. Just leave it to her," Karin declared, her tone clearly annoyed.

"I still don't understand why I have to be the one that your father is suspicious of," he grumbled.

"Well, tough shit and deal with it, Jinta!"

"Yeah! I bet that's why you had Yuzu be the one to lie to your father because he'd be suspicious of your fucking ass too," he shouted.

"Hey, Enough! Shit, I can hear you both a mile away," Toshiro interrupted as they both stopped to stare at the newcomers. Jinta instantly smiled but it soon faded when he saw Yuzu grasping Toshiro's arm. Yuzu seeing his face removed her arm away as Karin chuckled.

"She's just holding onto his arm, not giving him a blowjob," the dark-haired twin laughed as Yuzu gasped and Toshiro blushed.

"The fucking mouth on you, Karin," he growled at her as she winked and skipped to Toshiro.

"You like my mouth, don't you Toshiro," she whispered as he swallowed, causing her to laugh. "Come, on!" Karin said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and moved closer to the huge tent. Toshiro glanced at the tent and looked at his girlfriend as she grinned. "Yuzu and I put it up, it's enough space for all of us."

"We also got enough drinks and food to last us ... through the night," she sheepishly said as she felt her boyfriend's eyes on her.

"Oh, and if you're worried about using the bathroom, just a few meters away is a small housed bathroom facility near the trail," Karin suggested as she pointed in the direction of the right side of the camp.

They all entered the tent's flap, one by one. The girls had placed a battery-powered lantern that gave the tent enough light to see while keeping some parts shadowed. They acquired pillows and blankets. There was food and two coolers near the light source, for them to reach.

"You hauled all this shit here? The two of you?" Jinta seemed pretty impressed as he looked around.

"Yes, Jinta! We managed to bring things down without breaking our nails," she rolled her eyes at him as he sneered.

"Karin, he didn't mean it like that," the blonde girl defended as her sister shrugged her shook her head. The black haired girl sat on the left side of the tent with her boyfriend as Yuzu sat on the right side with hers.

"Who's hungry? I brought sandwiches," the blonde girl perked up as she shimmied to the food area. Jinta following behind her as she handed him a wrapped up sandwich. She handed Karin and Toshiro theirs before she grabbed her own. They took turns grabbing soda cans from the cooler before they sat back and ate.

"You guys should really thank Yuzu. I was just inclined to just bring drinks but she insisted that we'd get hungry," she munched on her food when she was finished talking.

"Thanks, Yuzu-chan!" Toshiro smiled and nodded at her, as she blushed from embarrassment while she smiled in appreciation.

"Yeah, you always think of everything, Thanks! You don't by any chance have another one?" he asked hopefully as his eyes lite up when he saw another in her hand. He gave her a kiss and grabbed the sandwich. "Awesome!" He had already scarfed down the other one before he began to almost swallow the second.

"I see your appetite is still the same, almost as bad as Orihime's," Karin chuckled as Jinta glared.

"Remember the pizza battle?" Yuzu giggled as Jinta grinned at the memory.

"Pizza Battle?" Toshiro asked curiously.

" We were 1st years, Orihime and Tatsuki 2nd year, and Final year for Jinta. Jinta was fighting with Orihime that he could eat more pizzas than her. So he called Renji to bring like 7 medium boxes, enough for us to all share during lunch. He hops over the fence coming back with the stack. Handing us along with Tatsuki one box. While the rest was for both of them. So they had three neatly stacked in front of them and started as soon as we said go. Orihime lost but she ate 2 boxes and 3 slices from the last one." Karin held her stomach as she laughed.

"How much did you eat?" Toshiro asked Jinta who looked at him curiously.

"I ate all my boxes and ate whatever she couldn't eat," he grinned as he finished eating, drinking the rest of his soda while looking for something else to munch on. Yuzu handed him chips as she lifted a bag to Toshiro who took it while Karin declined. When Jinta was finished with his chips he threw it into the trash can beside them.

"So is this like some special camp date since it's our last day with the wedding being tomorrow?" the redhead asked as he looked at his girlfriend who avoided his gaze. When he looked at her twin, the dark-haired beauty had a mischievous smile on her face.

"You can say that," the dark-haired sister grinned maliciously as Jinta arched his brow at her curiously. "I had a little chat earlier with my sister. Turns out, not only were we born on the same day," she giggled as the red-head eyed the nervous looking blonde, "but we also lost our maidenhood on the same astronomical day."

Jinta and Toshiro both looked at each other with a wide-eyed expression as the white-haired man glared at him, "What was that shit about teaching Karin how to sword swallow?" the white-haired man glared at the other man, "and with your ravenous appetite, I'm pretty sure you had Yuzu's pink taco as well?" he growled out as Jinta angrily jumped on Toshiro hitting him square in the face. Toshiro blocked his other hit before it connected as he hit Jinta square in the jaw. They both broke apart for a moment as Toshiro pushed him off. Their brief separation was just enough time for Yuzu to hug Jinta from behind and Karin to grab her boyfriend's arm. Wondering if this had been such a good idea in the first place, as the black-haired girl looked at both men's heated gaze.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? We spent most of the time to set it up and it takes all of twenty minutes, for you to both fuck it up." Karin shouted out as both men sat up and avoided the angry girl's stare.

"I'm just pointing out the actions of a hypocritical asshole," Toshiro grumbled.

"Fuck you, prick!" Jinta shot back.

"I don't give a shit what this is about or who fucking started it," her voice rose in volume.

"K... Karin! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Yuzu softly said, her joy deflated as she gripped the hem of her shirt. Karin stared at her sister feeling bad that it turned out the way that it did, it only caused her anger to heighten.

"No, Yuzu! We're here to enjoy ourselves and I promised you just that," she sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Before you bastards interrupted me, I wanted to inform you that we both planned this so that we could spend the time together here from prying eyes... all night," she seductively said as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips. Toshiro's face perked up at how his girlfriend's lustful gaze stared at him.

"Karin? We can't ... "

"Why not?" she whined as he looked at her like she was completely insane.

"Same reason, why I'm not going to. So I can whip out my cock with you both here. Fuck that!" Jinta argued, interrupting the pair with his rough words while shaking his head.

Frustrated! Karin shouted!

"Get out!"

Both men stared at her as she began to attempt to push her boyfriend out of the tent.

"Karin! Calm down!" he held her by the wrist as she glanced at him.

"You guys can leave, we both have no problem touching ourselves. We both share a room together, you think we never heard each other," she laughed as her sister blushed a bit. She looked at the both of them as she gritted her teeth. "Fine! Stay here like some damn peeping toms."

She rose from where she sat as she began to remove her shirt, glancing over to her sister who was still seated. "Ready, Yuzu?" She nervously looked up as she began to unbutton her shirt. Yuzu instinctively stopped his girlfriend from doing the same, who just stared at him.

"You don't have to do everything your sister tells you to do," he softly told her as he saw her shake her head.

"I...It wasn't her idea," Yuzu murmured as Jinta eyed her in shock while she continued to remove her skirt.

"Yeah! So fuck off, Jinta!" Karin muffled out while taking off her shirt. She wore a sheer red lingerie that barely covered her most intimate parts. Jinta looked away as he blushed, to glance at his girlfriend wearing a cute lace lingerie. She then proceeded to lay comfortably under the covers of the makeshift bed they were sitting on. Karin did the same as Toshiro silently watched her.

The dark-haired twin slid her hand under the covers to find her wet clit, she bit her lip to suppress the moan. She found that her hands were held by another as she opened her eyes to find Toshiro above her.

"If you're not here to help then kindly le.." He aggressively kissed her as she grabbed his hair with one of her hands. She felt the hands around her wrist loosen to move her fingers aside, placing his into her folds. His fingers went in deeper as she groaned and clawed the back of his hair.

Yuzu slowly touched her small frame, perking up her nipples to give a soft hesitant whimper. She spread her legs a bit to begin to touch her opening to wet her fingers as she settled on pleasuring her nub. She heard the lip-smacking sounds on the other side of the room, peeking a bit to find Toshiro over her sister having no qualm about touching her in front of others. She glanced in Jinta's direction to find him staring at her as she quickly hid under the covers. Ignoring her embarrassment, she continued to softly tease herself.

Suddenly feeling the covers lifting up from below and then her panties being taken off roughly. She saw only Jinta's lower part of his body since she had covered her head. When she started to remove the covers from her head she found him staring at her while rubbing her inner thighs. He massaged close to her already soaked pussy, causing her to sigh. She opened her eyes when he paused, only to find he had opened the lower part of her covers to hide underneath. His hands began to massage her thighs to open her legs wider as he kissed her pink sensitive bud. He heard her whimper once he shoved his tongue deeper into her.

"Why do you have to taste so fucking good?" he mumbled sloppily, licking her entrance as she wailed ignoring his question.

Toshiro heard the cries of the other sister and couldn't help but find it arousing. Yuzu had the same lovely moans as her sister that rode his fingers.

"Toshiro!" she softly whispered as he sucked the perky nipple that was poking through the fabric. He undid the latch to her bra with his other hand. She shimmied it off as he moved it aside. Giving both nipples attention as he kissed and flick each hardened tip. Her pussy was making the most delicious noses as her juices drenched his fingers. She felt herself tightening as he picked up his speed to cause the noise to carry around the room.

"Karin! I think your pussy is making louder noises than your mouth," he whispered to her. She couldn't help but blush as his delicious grin showed on his handsome features.

"Oh! I'm going to cum," she yelled but Toshiro had other plans as he pulled his fingers out. Karin couldn't even get a chance to give him a look as he laid back and position her so that she sat cowgirl with her back to him while facing the others. He lifted her up a little so that she could slip onto his already rock-hard length. "Oh, Fuck!" she gasped, slipping onto him while he pushed swiftly, deep into the hilt. She tried to move her hips to ride him, to find release when he held her down, preventing her from pursuing it.

Jinta's ears perked up as he was eating his sweet girlfriend that also tasted like her personality, to the sound of her sister swearing. His cock already hard, he hated to admit that Karin sounded a lot like Yuzu when she sounded so vulnerable. That's when she felt his girlfriends pussy tighten as she began to grab his hair to suck on her as she came into his eager mouth.

"Jinta-kun! I'm cumming!" she yelled as he continued to devour her. She tried to weakly hit his shoulders, trying to push him away. Her whole body was feeling the effects of her orgasm and his repeated sucking of her sensitive part was causing her to yell uncontrollably.

"Jinta! Please, I ...mmmm oh god!" she cried out as he lifted himself to swallow her moans with his lips. Lifting one of her legs above his shoulder to aggressively slide into her aching opening. Lifting himself even higher as he pumped into her. Not caring that the blanket had fallen, revealing them as she felt her pussy exposed.

Karin bit her lip as Toshiro was teasing her opening, thrusting into her with four quick thrusts and then going achingly slow. She wanted to cum and he was denying her. It wasn't fair, she heard her sister reap the benefits of her own release. She looked over to find her sister being rammed into her pussy. She couldn't help but feel turned on, seeing Jinta's huge thick cock enter her sister's small opening. It almost looked painful but Yuzu's cries of pleasure said otherwise.

She felt Toshiro rise up from behind her to hold her close, "I bet you want to cum just like her?" he whispered in her ear as she pouted. He rewarded her a few quick thrusts while fondling her breasts. He bit her shoulder, causing her to yelp in pain as she constricted her folds around his cock.

"Fuck, Karin!" he released his grip on her hips as he gave her free rein to ride him.

Jushiro tried to hold himself from releasing into her but her perfect tight cunt was making things extremely difficult to do just that. "Yuzu, you're squeezing me and I'm going to cum."

Yuzu hardly able to talk with his constant thrusts into her, "K... Karin reminded me .. mmm that being on the pill... is okay. If you feel uncomfortable... you can ... cum in my mouth instead," she moaned, grasping his back. Jinta felt himself release with her idea of being in her mouth as he held it in and pulled out. The young blonde lowered herself between his legs as she swallowed his length. The red head's eyes rolled back as he gently stroked her luscious soft hair. She expertly stroked and licked his tip as she tasted herself on her tongue. Jinta couldn't help but watch her small tongue lick around his length then redden when her small mouth engulfed him.

Toshiro felt his engorged length pulse as he felt Karin tighten even more while he heard the muffled moans of Yuzu swallowing cock. He leaned back as he bent his knees, lifting her up as he began to sharply hit into her as he held her waist. He wouldn't let up as he continued to pound into her. Finally, she felt the coils begin to untangle as he rammed into the right spot.

"Oh, Yes! Oh, Fuck! Please right there," she moaned out as she held onto his knees. He felt her tighten once more before he grinned and maneuvered her on all fours.

"No! You fucking asshole. Just... let me cum," she sounded so helpless as he entered her slowly from behind, lifting her gently by the hair as he kissed her.

"Fucking hell!" Jinta exploded into Yuzu's mouth as she made noises and held her mouth tightly around him. He leaned back as she sucked him dry. His muscles spasming and locking up as she sucked his sensitive tip. She didn't stop there as she continued to suck his limp appendage.

"Yuzu!" He groaned as she massaged his legs, trying to harden his penis, she looked at him with a questioning look as he blushed. He kissed her mouth, tasting himself as she smiled. They both heard the rough smacking noises as Toshiro slowly entered the dark-haired twin, teasing her while she pleaded for him to make her cum. Yuzu felt her boyfriend's cock begin to stir as he blushed and avoided her look. She began to stroke him as he exhaled feeling her small hands work her magic.

"This is why I planned this with Karin. I couldn't hold this urge that was constantly making me wet. I wanted you but we could never be alone without eyes watching us," she explained to him as he closed his eyes and listened while she stroked him. " I want you to make me cum again and again. I'm not sure what has come over me but I want to feel you all the time."

He groaned as she tightened her grip around his now engorged length as his heavy-lidded eyes looked at her beautiful face.

"If I had the choice of staying in bed and fucking you all day, I would in an instant," he growled, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he lifted her hips onto his lap and positioned himself to slowly enter her. She whimpered into his mouth as the feeling of her wetness engulfed him again. He unclipped her bra as he used his hands to push it off her shoulders, down to her arms. Jinta bent his head onto her perky mounds and latched onto a nipple, causing her to yelp in pain when he bit down. Soothing the pain away with twisting his tongue around her areola, shoving his cock deeper as her breathing came in few shorts pants.

"Stop playing around like I'm a fucking ball and ..." she couldn't finish when Toshiro leaned in closer to wrap his arms under her to grab her large chest while he drove into her. He picked up his speed once he was in a comfortable position to steady her. She felt herself again, being driven to the point that her insides were clamping up. He paused for her to whimper as he smacked into her hard, causing her to lose her balance with her arms and her face leaning headfirst into the blankets. She felt so incredibly good and hearing her muffled cries and her sister's identical moans caused him to pull out and lay down to pump himself with his hands. Karin already frustrated glared at him as he beckoned for her to sit on his face. She positioned herself above him as she lowered to his mouth as he eagerly accepted her swollen pussy. He let her ride his tongue as he stroked himself until she finally came into his mouth. He sucked her juices aggressively as she yelled loud, trying to keep herself from falling when he finally shot his load.

Yuzu used her boyfriend's shoulders for support as she lifted herself to push herself down as she straddled his cock. She looked over to her sister's from the loud shouts to quickly blush, when she saw Her sister's boyfriend spurt as he stroked himself. Jinta watched her eyes glance over at Toshiro as a bit of jealousy took over him. He kissed her aggressively as he lifted his hips, causing her to gasp every time he drove in. She found herself cumming once more not being able to withstand the increased pace of his hips jutting into her.

"Oh! That's a good girl, Yuzu! Cum for me!" he told her as she moaned and stood stock still as he continued to pump into her tighten cervix. She leaned into him, unable to hold herself up in a weakened state from her orgasm.

"Mmm Jin ...ta," she softly said as he felt her body shiver. She began to express herself in a flutter of incoherent words as he laid her on her back while he smiled over her. Stroking himself, he placed both her legs above his shoulders as he entered her. She grimaced for a moment, accommodating his large size once again. Instead of wildly thrusting into her, he took his time to slow his movements. Watching her sigh and feel her warm insides envelop him as he claimed her for his.

"Oh, I love you, Yuzu!" he whispered between kisses as he slowly moved his hips torturously slow. She could only smile with her eyes closed.

"That's nice," she giggled as he chuckled, seeming to lose all sense as she moaned.

Toshiro laid on his back half spent as he heard the moans of the other girl. He began to reach for himself to stroke when he felt his girlfriend stroke him instead. Looking down at her as she licked the remaining semen that dripped from his cock before she placed him fully into her mouth. He almost immediately hardened as she knew just how to use that delicious mouth of hers. She removed him with a loud pop. Positioning herself on top of him as he glanced at her with a heated stare. Pushing herself lower, she decided to give him a treat as she widened her legs into a full split. He instinctively grabbed her ass cheeks in a tightened grip.

"I'm going to make sure to torture you," she pushed herself up with her arms, showing her strength, keeping her split intact. He suddenly groaned when she slowly lowered herself.

"Fuck!" he choked out as she licked his lips to giggle.

She was planning on using his cock to stimulate herself until she came and maybe if he was a good little boy she'd give him the same satisfaction of feeling sweet release. 'Maybe,'she thought to herself as she grinned mischievously.

* * *

So it went to like a threesome to a Foursome? Does that even count as a foursome, not really? I was feeling extra naughty, my bad (evil grin).

So Byakuya (cough) I always felt this intimidating presence that never submits only dominates or is that just my perverted self? In no way, is Retsu falling in love with Byakuya. It's strictly...SEX. I'm guessing you liked it since you got to the end of this chapter and reading my comments.

So the thing about Yuzu and Karin sounding alike. I've been told that I sound like my mother and my sister, and people confuse us over the phone. I have a higher pitch while my sister has a deeper one, but most of the time people tend to say we sound alike. I mean some sister's don't but I kind of wanted it in the story.

Also, I know it may be weird. The part of Karin saying they share a room together. Personally, I've shared a room with my sister. Sometimes she'd be on the phone with her boyfriend thinking I was asleep. I would even try to be discreet at times and so would she. Sometimes even going to the bathroom and you know ... lol (So embarrassing... Why am I telling you this?)

Next Chapter is the Wedding!


	30. Chapter 30

Here comes the bride! WOOOHOOO! We finally made it. (throws confetti) Thanks for everyone's reviews and words of encouragement it helps me a lot in getting out of my funk. I really hope you love this latest chapter, I also added someone (evil laugh then chokes towards the end) hope you love him just as much as I do =)

* * *

 **Hot Spring Week 7: Wedding Day**

The last day of the cherry blossoms seemed to bloom beautifully, more specifically on this day. Rukia walked down the aisle wearing a modern strapless gown. Her veil was long and it reached down to drag five inches to the floor. The ends of the veil were shrouded in Swarovski Crystals in the shape of snowflakes as it glimmered in the spring's sunlight. Everyone was asked to wear black with hints of white. Most people might have thought the idea of black was just for funerals. But as Renji watched his bride walking down the aisle as the only one wearing pure white in a sea of black, she stood out and she stood out beautifully. White roses with hints of pink cherry blossoms adorned her bouquet. Byakuya held her arms as he proudly walked her down the aisle. While guests softly gasped at the wondrous display.

It was a remarkable sight as pink and white petals fell in abundance, carpeting the green bed of grass in a pinkish tone. The stoic man lifted his sister's veil, glancing at her violet eyes that filled with tears. He kissed her and whispered his words of love and adoration as he handed her to Renji, who nodded to his best man. Byakuya stood beside Renji, with Grimmjow standing as a groomsman. Rukia looked beside her to see Rangiku wearing a beautiful black gown, shedding tears. Beside the busty blonde, stood her best friend Ichigo who smiled at her.

Although recently acquiring an abundance of girlfriends, Rukia could have had the option of having a line of bridesmaids. It was a little too late to change things at the last minute but she didn't want to. Ichigo was her best friend, even though Rangiku became close in time. The blonde was still Renji's friend. Ichigo was special to her because he was her first friend, outside of Renji. So when she asked him to be by her side at the wedding, he of course disagreed. When she explained the importance of it, he accepted the role, even if Grimmjow poked fun in calling him a bridesmaid.

They said their vows as her heart leaped, finally hearing the words she'd been holding her breath to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He lifted her petite frame as he kissed his wife passionately, not waiting to be told to kiss his bride. He tasted the salt of her tears while he licked her lips. They parted to stare at each other as she whispered the words that stopped his heart.

"I'm officially Rukia Abarai," she blushed, staring at him as he held her tighter and kissed her again.

Everyone cheered as friends and guests parted for the newly wedded couple as they made their way to the castle.

Rukia waited for her guests to be seated at the wedding reception, while they announced the bride and groom. The doors opened to a winter wonderland as Rukia paused in mid-step with her groom looking around just as surprised.

It was magnificent, the dark lighting engulphed the room as white LED snowflakes twinkled in movement, giving off the effect of falling snow all over the room. She glanced up at the ceiling to see a hanging chandelier made with more Swarovski crystals with hundreds of shaped icicles. White tables settled on white for an added effect of a snow-covered floor. Two ice sculptures were placed behind seats of a setup table for just the bride and groom. They were both tall and intimidating, the one behind Renji was his form in a samurai outfit while her sculpture had her wearing a kimono, like a whimsical Japanese princess, her headdress adorning detailed snowflakes.

She found Byakuya who sat at a table near hers, watching her reaction. Rukia looked to Renji with a smile as she whispered to him, as he nodded. She held her dress up to walk up to her brother while he stood. She didn't hesitate to hug him in a tight hold. He heard her sniffles and felt her body shake with utter happiness.

"Thank you, I love it!"

He smiled as he rubbed her back. "You deserve everything and more. I know you wanted a wedding in winter but you choose to have it in spring, to please me," he told her as he held her face, whipping away her tears, "You're the one thing I'm most proud of. You have given me so much joy in my life, its worth more than anything this life can offer. I love you, Rukia... Abarai," he said as he gave a grin while she smiled through her tears. He gave her a kiss on her head as she headed back to her husband to sit at the table.

The room was filled with important clients, politicians, and government officials, some were friends while others were invited simply to be in their good graces.

Guests conversated amongst themselves, eating fabulous delicacies, Kuchiki's top chefs could only provide. The finest sake was provided much to Shunsui's delight while Nel made sure he ate as well. When the last entree was served, they settled with a beautiful entertainment of acrobats. Women dressed in sparkling silver as the men dressed in flames of red and orange. It was a dance of ice and fire, ending with a dramatic finish with a shaped ice sculpture of a heart when suddenly two men spewed flames at the frozen display. The flames danced around the heart, causing the audience to watch in excitement. Two acrobats stood and spoke in a Mandarin Dialect, they must have bee invited from China by her brother.

"Ài jiù xiàng yī chǎng bèi huǒ shàng jiāo yóu de yǒuyì. Yī kāishǐ huǒyàn, fēicháng piàoliang, jīngcháng yánrè huo xiōngměng, dàn réngrán zhǐyǒu guāng hé shǎnshuò. Suízhe àiqíng rìyì lǎolíng huà, wǒmen de xīnlíng zhújiàn chéngshú, wǒmen de àiqíng biàn dé xiàng méitàn yīyàng, shēn shēn ránshāo, wúfǎ èzhì. - Lǐxiǎolóng," when the male and female acrobats spoke in unison, an announcer spoke in translation.

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. - Bruce Lee."

The words rang true, especially in her case with Renji. Their friendship did catch on fire and she was too consumed in his flames that she never wanted to leave his side.

Once everyone's stomachs were settled, they brought out a beautiful six-layered cake that towered over her. Sugar Snowflakes wrapped around the white cake as it seemed to dance as it jutted out. It was delicious too, white chocolate frosting on a white layered cake. The snowflake was so intricate and beautiful Rukia was almost inclined to not even eat it until Renji prompted her by saying it was good. He was right of course, the taste of the sugary confection made her hum in approval. She was over the moon, everything was glorious, like a dream she didn't want to wake up from as she smiled.

The best man made his speech, causing Rukia to cry once more and Renji to feel elated at the man's words of finding him to be the only man for his sister. The maid of honor's speech was more embarrassing as she was not afraid to mention, Renji and Rukia's passionate love, hinting on their intimate actions with carefully placed sexual innuendos. The announcer made an appearance once again, once it seemed everyone was finished eating cake.

"If you could please join us, while our bride and groom head to the dance floor for their first dance."

Renji stood, taking his wife's hand as they headed out to the dancefloor.

"Wonder what boring drawl, we're going to dance to?" Renji jested as he placed one hand on her hip while his other held her hand in his. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she gave him a smile.

"He might surprise you," she told him as he gave a soft chuckle. The soft hum of the violin played in the background but the lyrics were familiar as Renji eyed Byakuya with a quizzical look. The stoic man raised his cup with a nod as they began to dance to their song. It wasn't a typical wedding song but it was their song and he smiled as he held her while they glided across the dancefloor.

 _But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

 _You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

The electric guitar played with the violin and it was music to Renji's ears. It was a song that whenever it came on, he couldn't help but think of her. Through their tough times and heartache, to finally get to this moment.

 _I hope you're not intending_

 _To be so condescending it's as much as I can take_

 _and you're so independent_

 _you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

She was an independent, smart, and beautiful and he laughed at how true he was willing to bend over backward, just to watch her smile. They both had at times talk to each other in a condescending manner, but refused no matter how stubborn they were, to apologize to one another before the day ended.

 _I've made a commitment_

 _I'm willing to bleed for you_

 _I needed fulfillment_

 _I found what I need in you_

He did find fulfillment in those violet eyes, ashamed of waiting so long to express how he felt about her all those years. Sure he had to wait until she was of legal age but even when she did become a woman. He continued to hide his feelings for her until they ate at him. It was only when he felt the fear of another man having her, that he angrily lashed back. He was such a fool. He was glad that he was able to have her in the end.

 _Why can't you just forgive me_

 _I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

 _But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

 _I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

All those years, while he fumbled like an idiot, trying to distance himself. She stood by his side as a companion, waiting there. If that day at the cafe with Kaien Shiba turned out differently, he knew deep in his heart he would have waited for her like she did all those years.

 _But you always find a way_

 _To keep me right here waiting_

 _You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

 _And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting_

 _Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

It was a beautiful rock ballad, with its slow melody and edge that fit both their personalities so well. Everyone clapped and cheered for the couple, as Renji dipped her to give her a heartwarming kiss. Most of the guests left their seats to stand in groups, as politicians cozied up with law officials. While others just mingled or chose to dance to traditional music in a slow dance with the bride and groom.

"May I cut in?" they heard a familiar voice as Renji looked to frown a little. Seeing one of Kuchiki's important clients, Kaien Shiba. He was dancing with a beautiful woman with black hair that matched her elegant black dress. As she bowed to Rukia and smiled. "What's that look for? You're not still pissed at me?" he chuckled as Renji rolled his eyes and remained silent.

"Kaien Shiba! Is this your lovely wife?" Rukia smiled, glancing up at the woman who was taller than her.

"Yes, Miyako Shiba. It's so great to finally meet you. Kaien told me how adorably cute you two were, I'm so happy you two tied the knot," she laughed, giving her husband a squeeze.

"So Renji, an even trade, you can dance with my wife while I dance with yours. She may step on your toes, she's not as graceful," he chuckled when his wife poked him in the ribs.

"You behave yourself, Shiba-san," she scolded him with a pout. He gave her a kiss on the mouth to show how sorry he was as she accepted with a smile. They both looked to Renji as he sighed and nodded. He let go of Rukia and danced with Miyako, he had a hard time paying attention to his partner as he couldn't help but glare over at Kaien who seemed to be making Rukia laugh.

"That's my silly Cupid," he heard his partner say as Renji looked in her direction to find her glancing over at her husband. "You have to forgive his crass ways, it runs in his family. They are so blunt, nosy, and meddling," she giggled as she shook her head. "But they are also loyal, caring, and have a kind heart. I can't tell you how many times he tries to play matchmaker over the years. I guess because he didn't want anyone to miss out in being without their soulmate. For many years, he was too busy with keeping the Shiba company in its steady course that he forgot the most important things. It was only when I was in a car accident and the thought of losing me forever that he changed his whole priorities. I don't fault him for working as hard as he did. He was just trying to keep his family's business relevant. I admire him for leading his family to where they are now. I also admire him for stepping aside when I needed him the most. So don't be too upset with him, I know he's a handful, but he had the most sincere intentions in mind," she told him as she smiled.

"I'm mostly mad at myself for being too afraid to tell her the truth. To believe that I wasn't enough for her," he said as the woman expressed a sadden look.

"The Kuchiki name, as well as the Shiba name, could be intimidating. A little girl who worked at a little cafe with her family, making the best ohagi in my town. That's all I had to offer but to him, it was enough to capture his heart and I was happy with that."

Renji laughed, thinking of the little place that a successful man like Kaien would want to meet. It was the place he fell in love and even felt it was relevant to make important negotiations there.

"So can I have my wife back? I'm starting to get a little jealous here," Kaien came up to Renji with a smile. He handed Rukia to Renji as he picked up his wife to give her a kiss on her neck while she giggled. "See you two," he winked, causing the newlyweds to smile at their affection.

"He's a good man but that doesn't change the fact that he still irks me," Renji laughed as he stared at his wife who frowned.

"Leave him alone Renji. You should hear how much he loves his wife," she told him.

"I know! He looks at her in the same way I look at you," he told her as he looked at her seriously, causing her to blush.

"Renji!" she held him close, placing her head onto his chest as they danced.

They danced until the announcer expressed for everyone to clear the dancefloor, asking for the bride to remain as Renji kissed her and left to sit at the table. Byakuya got up, straightening his tie as he buttoned up his jacket to walk towards her.

Holding each other in a dancing position as the instruments played the melody as she smiled at him. He had remembered, she had always talked with her brother about marriage even as a little girl. Asking him questions constantly that he didn't hesitate to answer, no matter how busy he was. She asked if she could borrow his song that he danced with her sister at their wedding. He told her that maybe one day that she would have a song of her own with her husband. She was upset of course with him, telling him that he didn't want to share. The issue was resolved when he agreed. After so many years, she thought he had forgotten. Yet there was the melody playing and she couldn't help but be in tears.

 _Our shadows stretch out on the pavement_

 _As I walk in the twilight with you_

 _If we could be together like this forever_

 _Holding hands, it's almost enough to make me cry_

So what if the song described two lovers enjoying each others company. It was special to her brother and it was special to her. Not knowing enough about her sister hurt, but her brother would tell her certain things her sister loved like foods or songs. Wanting to be so much like the woman she was too young to remember, but only met in dreams.

 _This moment_

 _When the two of us cuddle up_

 _To gaze at the first snow flower of the year_

 _Is overflowing with happiness_

This was truly the happiest day of her life and she was glad, her brother was right there for her to experience it with. Glad the two men in her life could reconcile because they both loved her. They both never truly forced her to do anything she didn't want, yet they both molded her to the woman she was today. She felt him rub her fingers as he sighed, content with her in his arms.

 _If I should lose you_

 _I'll become a star and shine on you_

 _I'll be with you even on nights_

 _When your smile is wet with tears_

"Her star is probably shining the brightest right now," she whispered, feeling the warm tears cascade down her face as he held her tighter. She loved listening to this song, the girl's smooth beautiful voice and impactful strings in the background. It also affected her, thinking of her sister not here.

 _The pure white snow flowers_

 _Bury this town_

 _Softly drawing memories in our hearts_

 _Together forever with you..._

As the song ended, the clapping seemed to be distant while she continued to hold him in her arms. When she felt him stop. She looked up to see his face. He gave her a light smile as he held her cheeks in the palm of his hand.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered as he looked to the band and nodded his head.

"There's more," she laughed, whipping her face.

The band began to play Chappie's lullaby and she felt tears begin to fall. 'I don't know how much my heart can take,' she thought, squeezing his hand. Suddenly there was laughter in the room as small chappies, she assumed were smaller people, running towards her. Her eyes opened up as she covered her mouth. Her face, completely flustered as she couldn't contain her laughter. Jumping on her brother to give him the biggest hug. She let him go, her attention reverting back to the Chappies as they danced around her as Rukia playfully did a little shimmy. When the lullaby ended and they began to run off, much to Rukia's disappointment, one of them stopped to turn around and ran towards her to beckon her to bend down. When she did, it gave her a little kiss and hug. There were 'Awwws' and giggles amongst the crowd.

She was so overjoyed as she went back to her husband. Renji couldn't help but smile at his wife's excitement, her smile made his heart flutter. She sat down near him and kissed his mouth.

"Your brother is making me look bad," he drank from his cup as she chuckled.

"You don't have to worry. You're such a creative person, you'll think of something," she told him seductively and at that moment he wanted to leave and consummate the marriage as Mr. and Mrs. Abarai. She grinned at his lustful eyes, "be patient my husband, we have all night." He loved the sound of that as he showed his canines.

They continued to play the traditional music as others began to float about the room once more, in conversation.

Grimmjow drank from his drink as he watched the politicians and the wealthy elite hobnobbing amongst each other. He knew his grandfather was here, somewhere, he just kept his distance in this crowded room. He heard his girlfriend groan and stand up in her seat. She walked up to Byakuya, whispering something in his ear as he nodded, while she happily skipped to the DJ. The DJ lowered the music as he handed her the mic. Grimmjow sat back, looking at his girlfriend curiously. 'This should be good,' he thought to himself as he gave a Chesire cat-like grin.

"Hello everyone, most of you know me as Neliel Oderschvank. You really outdid yourself Byakuya Kuchiki this is very sweet and everything is perfect. You even have DJ Kongō, who is a legend, by the way. Byakuya you have to give me his number," she said as she gave a wink to the DJ who blushed and laughed.

"Just ask me sweetie and I'll give you anything you want," he said on his microphone as she laughed. Grimmjow getting annoyed.

"That's so sweet," she patted his head as she turned around, "but I didn't come here to only praise Byakuya for a good job and get the world's greatest DJ's number."

Byakuya paused in drinking from his cup as he frowned a bit, glancing at the bubbly green-haired girl.

"I've had enough with the traditional music but come on, your wasting DJ Kongō's skills right now. I know most of you snobs don't always play this type of music at your wild parties. Most of you old perverts want a damn show. Sorry, Byakuya I'm commandeering the music. No need to be so shy and reserved, you probably have a few whips and chains at home anyways. So Rukia and Renji get your ass back on the dance floor, this song is dedicated to you lovebirds. The rest of you lets dance to some real music," she turned to whisper to the DJ as he smiled and nodded. Rukia and Renji timidly came to the dance floor as upbeat music began to play.

 _It's you and me_

 _Moving at the speed of light into eternity, yeah,_

 _Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy._

Others watched, looking around, afraid to step onto the dance floor as Nel huffed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Tatsuki and Orihime along with their boyfriends to start dancing. Beckoning everyone to join until her eyes found a set of blues. Her short black dress, reached way above her knees, dangerously high enough that if she bent just a little she just might give a little show. Her dress dipped low in the front and also giving a full view of her back. She moved her body towards him to the music expertly as she reached for him while he drank from his cup and rose to join her.

 _'Cause we've only got one night_

 _Double your pleasure_

 _Double your fun and dance_

 _Forever (ever, ever)_

He moved his hips with hers but there wasn't much he had to do as she did most of the work in dancing. She turned abruptly, giving him a mischevious smile as she began to mouth the words silently while she moved her hips.

 _Feels like we're on another level_

 _Feels like our love's intertwined,_

 _We can be two rebels breaking the rules_

 _Me and you, you and I_

She pointed to herself and then him as he chuckled loving the sound of that. They were rebels, breaking tradition by doing whatever the hell they wanted. She turned to grind her ass onto him as he held her waist. He heard her giggle as he gripped her hips while she bent her upper body forward, as her ass pushed closer.

 _I'm driving, you can take the front seat_

 _Just need you to trust me_

He did trust her, maybe not to drive his car but trusted her with his heart. This was what love was, right? This whole time thinking it was this sappy bullshit some of these girls he met wanted to hear. Nel not only made it interesting and fun but he made him feel deeply, made him truly think. She called out his shit, sucked him off like she invented the blowjob, and remained seductively sweet.

 _Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_

 _Girl, where did you come from?_

 _Got me so undone,_

 _Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady_

 _No ifs,_ ands _or maybes_

 _I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing_

 _There's no one else that matters_

 _You love me and I won't let you fall, girl_

She turned to face him as she used her flexibility to move backward while wrapping her legs around his waist. She trusted him completely, hanging upside down while he held her as her hair touched the dancefloor. She laughed hysterically. Once the music picked up, he placed her down as her stilettos touched the floor. She showed her skills once more, swaying to the music, jumping as her breasts jiggled. He wondered what the fuck she put on her dress that her breasts hadn't popped out already.

 _Forever, ever, ever_

 _Forever, ever, ever_

 _Forever, ever, ever_

 _Forever on the dance floor_

The song ended as the DJ continued to play music to get the party going while more and more people joined the dancefloor. Grimmjow and Nel continued to have a good time as she worked to give him several hard-ons by repeatedly grinding her ass onto him. After several songs, they finally sat down to catch their breaths and drink something.

"I think those two were placing bets on whether my breasts were going to pop out of my dress," she told Grimmjow as she pointed to the older men, one that he knew was a contractor he used for Pantera's shops he had built. They seemed to glance at them and automatically looked away when Grimmjow locked eyes with both of them.

"I was thinking the same thing too. What the fuck you use ... super glue?" he told her eyeing her dress. She laughed as she drank from her drink.

"Nipple Concealers and tape."

He couldn't help but laugh as he fingered her small black dress and saw the silicone that covered her nipple. She quickly hit his hand as she fixed herself. Nel laughed watching her father drinking as he danced with two lovely ladies. She saw her Uncle talking to a government official with Kaoru by his side as the younger man glared at the dance floor. She saw his eyes focused on his mother who was having a good time, dancing with Isshin. Nel saw Ichigo sitting beside Orihime, who wore a string black dress. She watched Yuzu come to the table to whisper into Ichigo's ear as he nodded, taking his sister to the dancefloor. Nel got up to speak to Orihime as she glanced at the younger boy. She looked to Nel who told her that it was okay. Orihime watched Ichigo having a good time slow dancing with his sister as the music's tempo slowed down to give people a chance to rest.

Orihime walked up to Kaoru, who looked at her curiously as he began to blush.

"Would you like to dance, Kaoru?" she asked him as he seemed to become speechless.

"Kaoru, a beautiful lady is asking to dance, it's only right in respecting her wishes and accepting her invitation," Jushiro told him as Kaoru looked at the man and then at Orihime as he nodded. She took his hand as they reached the dance floor. She placed his hand on her hip as he began to turn red as she held his other hand with the other. He was fourteen but he was a tall teen as he was two inches taller than her, even with heels.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked him as he nervously nodded, avoiding staring at her. That didn't help as his eyes looked at her neckline to her chest to quickly look away and turn beet red.

"Y...Yes!" he told her as he settled on looking on the dancefloor, he watched his mother who was having a good time as he sighed and looked away.

"You don't look very happy," she asked him.

"I... I am Inoue-san," he told her as she bit her lip, knowing he was lying. Figuring that Isshin was the issue, decided to interrupt the duo as they danced closer to them.

"Hey! Mind if I dance with Papa-san?" Orihime asked sweetly as Isshin was happy to take the offer as Ikumi simply laughed and shook her head. She looked at her son, who avoided staring at her as she grabbed him and began to dance with him.

"You've been staring at me all night with a glum look. What is it?" she asked her son.

"It's nothing!"

"Yeah, bullshit! I know when your lying," she asked him as he looked at her but remained silent, "Is this about not joining you to play video games last night?"

He knew where she was last night when he checked her room to find it empty. He chewed on his inner cheek as he held his tongue as he nodded his head and whispered, "No."

"That's the second damn lie, Kaoru," she growled at him.

"Well, being honest will only make things difficult," he said as he looked away.

"Is it about Isshin and me?" she rubbed the back of his neck as he shrugged her hand away.

"I don't care who you fuck," he scoffed.

"Hey watch how you talk to me," she stopped to glare at him, "Your mother has needs you know, sorry to burst your bubble," she angrily whispered, trying to keep her voice low.

"Could you have at least opened your legs to someone who had money," he chuckled.

'Slap'

He felt the sting of his mother's hand as he looked at her in surprise. Only those near them heard the slap, while the music played. He looked around in embarrassment. She made to apologize only for him to swiftly walk away. She followed her son to the balcony, away from prying eyes. He stood leaning against the balcony as she placed her hand on his back.

"Sorry!" she told him as he shook his head.

"You're not sorry. I deserved to be slapped, it was a pretty shitty thing to say to you," he calmly expressed, while she remained there, feeling guilty for slapping him.

"I'm not in love with him, it's just-" she was interrupted by his laugh as he shook his head.

"sex? That makes it so much better," he said condescendingly.

"Hey, don't you dare fucking judge me."

"Just leave me alone mom. Go, have a good time with your fuck buddy. I was having a perfectly good time hanging out with Jushiro as he introduced me to other architects," he mumbled, as he looked towards the ocean. It was then that it dawned on her, what this was really about. Her son never had someone to look up to after his father's death, now her son was becoming attached to this man, Jushiro Ukitake.

"I see," she sighed as he turned to look at her quizzically. "It's not about me fucking but who I'm fucking. So opening my legs to a wealthy man, huh?" She looked at him as he glared at her. "Not just any wealthy man right? Well, let me speak to Jushiro about visiting him tonight," she teased as he angrily looked at her.

"Don't you dare," he told her.

"Don't what? Isn't that what you want?"

"I ... I didn't say that. You're going to ruin everything, damn it. You think I'm joking? So fine go ahead and screw him and ruin my chance at having something good in my life," he spat back as he began to whip away tears from his cheeks roughly. She grabbed the side of his head so he could face her.

"Aww, baby! Is this what's this is about, you see a dad in him?" she looked at him with concern as he moved away upset. He looked up to see Jushiro, looking at them as he caught the last few words of Ikumi's mouth. Kaoru laughed at the irony of the situation as he glanced at his mother.

"Like he would want to be associated with a dysfunctional family like us," he chuckled as he ran away. Jushiro watched him leave with concern. He watched Ikumi cross her arms as she leaned on the balcony as she glanced at the waves.

"What are you trying to accomplish by hanging with my son?" she asked him, her tone sounding strained, trying to reel in her anger.

"I didn't think hanging with the boy was an issue, he's a smart child."

"Is this some sort of thing you like to do?"

"I don't understand what your question?"

She turned her head to glare at him, "You missed out with your own son, so you're trying to use my son as a replacement." She watched the man's happy demeanor change to a serious one. He walked up to her as she slowly swallowed.

"You will refrain in your silly assumptions of my actions towards your son. As I would refrain from stating that Isshin is simply a replacement because you ran out of batteries," he told her.

"Maybe I did but that's none of your fucking business. You stay away from Kaoru, I don't need you causing him any more confusion."

"Do you think that to be wise?" He quirked up a brow as she angrily stared at him.

"You're fucking unbelievable, he's not your son, he's mine," she roughly told him as she pushed him away while she made it back to the banquet. Jushiro sighed as he looked out at the waves. He wasn't trying to cause any issues, he just thought Kaoru needed a friend. Was he really using Kaoru to fill in what he missed out with Grimmjow? He was just being his usual kind self, he sighed again before he headed back.

Orihime danced with Isshin as she worried about Kaoru after his little spat with his mother. The older man cheered her up by twirling her around and doing silly dances. She was laughing so hard that she had to relieve herself. After coming out of the bathroom, and heading to the dancefloor she accidentally bumped into someone, as the drink fell onto the person's jacket.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she stated grasping napkins to clean up his shirt. She looked up to find a handsome older man, that looked about Isshin's age. With light brown hair and brown calculating eyes as she found the man familiar. "Great, I clumsily bumped into a Judge. I .. I apologize, Aizen-san!" she bowed a bit nervous, everyone knew who Souske Aizen was, smart and handsome and quickly rising in power. Currently being nominated in a seat at Supreme Court. He glanced at her like he'd seen a ghost, causing her to nervously glance away.

"I apologize, you just remind me of someone I knew long ago," he told her as he was satisfied with the wet stain on his jacket. Orihime looked at the man and could think of only one person that came to mind, that could have reminded him.

"D...Did you know my mother? Miku Inoue?" she timidly asked. The man fixed eyes on her as he began to slightly grin.

"Ahh Orihime," he mentioned her name as she tensed at the name. "I knew your mother and father for as long as I could remember. We drifted apart, due to ... your parent's line of work. I couldn't associate myself with them, especially with my own endeavors," he grinned at her blushing, knowing exactly about her parent's occupation.

Orihime nodded in understanding, "I ... I don't really know my parents. My brother and I decided to not associate with them either. He's raised me ever since, I was three," she conveyed.

"Sora Inoue, he just made partner with Kuchiki firm. Forgive me, when I heard his name, I didn't realize that it could be Miku's son," he smiled, causing the girl's nerves to ease a little but wondered why he didn't mention her father's name.

"Orihime!" she heard Ichigo's worried voice call as she saw his face amongst the crowd, heading over to her. "There you are, my dad said you had to go to the bathroom and when you didn't return. I got a little worried," he told her as he gave a small kiss on her cheek.

"That's because I kept her... apologies, Sousuke Aizen," he lifted his hand to give the other man a shake, which Ichigo suspiciously took.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you're that judge, right?" he asked him curiously as the older man nodded.

"Yes, You must be that esteemed young residential doctor from Karakura Hospital. I tend to give to a significant amount of hospital foundations and your name is brought up amongst circles," he expressed with admiration in his eyes.

"Thanks!," he told him, humbly accepting his praise as he looked to Orihime, "Rukia wants to see you for something and she doesn't want to tell me so..."

"Okay," she nodded as she looked to Sousuke, "It was great meeting you."

"Likewise, I hope this won't be the last," he looked almost disappointed at her departure as she smiled nervously.

"I ...I don't believe so," she told him, a little unsure, as she bowed before she left with her fiancee. Ichigo looked behind him to glance at the judge, a little irritated at his attention to his fiancee. He heard about him, nothing but good things in fact, but he just didn't like how his eyes remained focused on Orihime for some reason.

"What did he want?" he asked her as she looked at him.

"Oh, I accidentally bumped into him and spilled a drink all over him. He said I looked familiar,"

"I bet he did," Ichigo grumbled, still looking at the man, but then turned when Orihime stopped.

"He does know me. Well, my parents and Sora. I... I think he's the man who was friends with them, the one in the p..picture," she told him as she looked sorrowfully at him. Ichigo looked at her worried eyes as he held her close. They made it to Rukia's table as the petite girl thanked Ichigo and shooed him away, much to Ichigo's annoyance. She grabbed the auburn-haired girl by the side.

"So I've always wanted some pop star to sing at my wedding, but they are all annoying and full of themselves. Plus, you're much more gorgeous than any of them," she smiled at Orihime, who looked at her with wide-eyes, knowing what she was asking her.

"I... I can't sing," she yelled, Rukia hearing the anxiety in the young girl's voice. "You're the one with the better voice Rukia."

"Thank you so much but it's my wedding, I shouldn't have to sing at my own wedding, " she gave the girl her most pouted expression. "Also at the sleepover, you sounded great and your friends confirmed it as well. You're just a little shy in showing your beautiful voice. I bet Ichigo's never heard you?" she smiled, quirking up her brow at the girl who shook her head, confirming her question.

"W... What do I sing?" she bit her fingernail, looking at everyone who she was going to sing in front of.

"Think of a lovely song that you know, a song that you would dedicate to Ichigo," she rubbed the auburn-haired girl's features.

Orihime thought of a song, it was from the 'Android 77' movie she was obsessed with. She loved a particular song that played as the main theme of the character's love story. It was a girl who was completely enraptured by this man's love and there was nothing she could do, she just didn't know if she was good enough.

Rukia looked at the girl, noticing that she was thinking of a song in her head, "It's stupid Rukia." Rukia shook her head, knowing just by looking at her distant look that it was a song from the heart. She gave the girl more words of encouragement before she beckoned Tatsuki to take her up to the stage and notify Nel, so she could introduce her. Orihime looked at her friend with a worried look.

"Orihime, I know that look and your going to be fine. You could have been those superficial pop star's yourself," she giggled as her friend gave her a frown, "but you're doing something more beneficial with those kids. This is just helping someone out on her special day, you don't want to disappoint Rukia on her wedding day, now do ya?" she asked the girl, who looked at the petite bride who waved at her with a huge smile on her face and a thumbs up.

"No"

"Great, plus you look absolutely sexy," she kissed her friend and guided her to Nel. The green-haired girl whispered to the DJ and when the song he was playing finally ended he stopped the music, while the other musicians behind him, settled their instruments.

"We have a special treat for you tonight. My lovely friend, the talented, sweet, and sexy Orihime Inoue is going to perform a song for us. I know most of you are wondering, 'I've never heard of this pop star,' because she isn't one. She's actually way more gorgeous than those superficial, plasti-" a cough was heard from her friend Tatsuki, stopping her friend from rambling on, "My apologies, let's give a hand to my adorable friend, Orihime Inoue."

Most everyone who knew her, gave a clap of encouragement as others clapped not wanting to be rude.

Orihime was told to tell them the song that she wanted to sing, it was one that the DJ already had stored as he gave the piano and strings the music sheet on their tablet screen. They provided a microphone to Orihime as she nervously thanked the provider and looked out at the crowd. She swallowed, noticing all eyes on her as she focused on just one. She felt her body's anxiety simply fade away, looking at his amber eyes as she smiled at him.

"H...Hello, everyone. I am Orihime Inoue and I wanted to dedicate a song to the bride. I want to be her voice and convey her feelings through song to the man, she loves unconditionally."

She nodded her head to the musicians as the piano played, along with the sweet violin sound in the background. She gave her brightest smile as she began to sing.

Ichigo was confused when he heard that his fiancee was going to perform. He didn't even know she sang, there were times she would sing silly songs, but she would stop whenever he was near. She looked absolutely gorgeous as the lights shined on her perfect features and her auburn hair shined bright.

 _Under your spell again_

 _I can't say no to you_

 _Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

 _I can't say no to you_

 _Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

 _Now I can't let go of this dream_

 _I can't breathe but I feel_

 _Good enough_

 _I feel good enough for you_

Her voice was hypnotizing as he sat motionless, listening to the words. Was she conveying that she couldn't say no to him? He deeply felt it was the other way around, he wouldn't ever deny those pleading eyes of hers. She was the one to torture him sweetly with the taste of her body and the warm feeling he felt with her near.

 _Drink up sweet decadence_

 _I can't say no to you_

 _And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_

 _I can't say no to you_

 _Shouldn't let you conquer me completely_

 _Now I can't let go of this dream_

 _Can't believe that I feel_

 _Good enough_

 _I feel good enough_

 _It's been such a long time coming_

 _But I feel good_

She smiled at him and he felt his body go rigid. Fuck! He looked around the room and saw all eyes locked on her as he felt a low growl erupt from within his chest. Some of them were recording her and he wanted to break every fucking phone in the damn place. The man, Souske Aizen watched her, without batting an eye, and Ichigo felt himself lose it. But he settled down, it was really fucking hard, but he calmed himself. He decided to look at her instead.

 _And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

 _Pour real life down on me_

 _'Cause I can't hold on to anything_

 _This good enough_

 _Am I good enough_

 _For you to love me too?_

Was she good enough? The question he thought every day was, was he good enough? The other question of loving her too? There was no question how much he loved and returned his feelings for her that she had for him all these years.

 _So take care what you ask of me_

 _'Cause I can't say no_

She sang to him directly, staring at him with her expressive eyes once more. Pleading with him as the song ended and everyone began to cheer. The sounds never reached his ears, he was too focused on her. She was a sweet, incredible, beautiful woman and he had the power to ask her to do anything he wanted. He wouldn't ever ask her to do anything that caused her pain, she trusted him immensely and he wasn't going to ruin that. She bowed, as a few whistles and catcalls, but she headed towards him as she began to smile. The DJ had returned to bringing dance tunes once she had finished. He held her in his arms to lean down, "I love you too, Orihime. That was beautiful," he kissed her neck as he heard her sigh, seeming to want to hear his approval while she hugged him back.

"Thank you," she whispered at him, seeing her eyes were gleaming, filled with tears. She smiled and kissed his lips as they settled at the table with her friends.

"So when you say you can't say no, does that imply in doing anything he asks also?" Nel curiously asked as Orihime began to redden.

"Hey, babe! It's like you're in my fucking head, I was going to ask that," Grimmjow chuckled as his girlfriend looked at him, giving him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Aww, really?" she kissed him again when he nodded.

"The answer is, 'mind your damn business'. You two are unbelievable."

"Do you hear something Grimmjow?" she looked at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him.

"Not a damn thing," he grinned, kissing her neck as she looked at her timid friend.

"All jokes aside, Orihime, you were great," Nel congratulated her friend as she began to giggle when Grimmjow tickled her neck with his lips.

"Why I got stuck sitting at a table with you two," Ichigo growled.

"It's simple dumbass, we were both groomsmen. Well, I was a groomsman. I don't know what the fuck you were," Grimmjow glanced at him.

"A flower girl?" Nel added happily as Grimmjow laughed his ass off.

Ichigo not wanting to make a scene, rose up and took Orihime's hand, "Come on, Orihime, let's dance. Something tells me a certain two are still bitter about losing. How's your bottom, Nel?" he grinned, walking away with his lovely fiancee as they glared at him.

"You're still not cute anymore?" Nel yelled out as she crossed her arms upset.

Orihime looked at Ichigo who looked at her with a boyish grin as she bit her lip. "Maybe you shouldn't bait them," she told him as he shrugged.

"They'll get over it," he kissed her as they danced to the slow music, "Why didn't you ever tell me you had such a lovely voice?" He asked her the question, twirling her around as she blushed.

"I was too shy and I didn't think I was-"

"good enough?" he interrupted, giving her an impish grin. She laughed, as he made a small joke referencing to the song she just sang.

"Yeah!"

"You know you're perfect to me," he whispered, as she smiled, giving him a timid nod.

"You're perfect too," she expressed as he chuckled a little as he held her close.

"That's what I love about you, making me out to something I'm not. You're perfect and I'm not even-"

"good enough?" she smiled at him, tilting her head to the side.

They both laughed as he tickled her waist, causing her to laugh louder. Embarrassed she covered her mouth and glared at him, causing him to stop with a chuckle. Orihime leaned her head onto his shoulder, loving the feel of being in the arms of the man she loved. She looked to see that Nel was dancing with Grimmjow as well, but one look at her face she could tell her friend was still upset.

"Nel is still upset," she murmured as Ichigo looked over at the green-haired girl. Nel looked towards the couple, smiling at Orihime but then glared at Ichigo and immediately looked the other way. "Ichigo, just apologize."

"For what? If anything she's been saying comments to me all day," he told her as Orihime pouted and nodded.

"I guess your right, I just don't want my fiancee and best friend to have this little small feud amongst them," she bit the side of her lip as she avoided his stare. He looked at her sad features and couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth.

"Fine, I'll apologize to her," he told her.

"Great!" she gave him her biggest smile but then proceeded to guide their dance closer to the other couple.

"Nel-chan!" Orihime sweetly called out to her, as the girl turned and smiled at her sweet friend.

"Yes, Orihime-chan. My dearest friend."

"Could I cut in?" she asked her friend, who looked at her and then at Ichigo, a little confused.

"Ummm... sure," she let go of her boyfriend's hands as Orihime quickly took Grimmjow's hands. While Ichigo a little hesitant in leaving his girlfriend with the blue-haired man was giving him a huge grin.

Orihime danced with Grimmjow as she watched Nel awkwardly dance with her fiancee. Her face became startled when Ichigo began to talk. Orihime couldn't help but give a little giggle. He was apologizing to her friend, especially when he didn't have to.

"You manipulated him, into apologizing to Nel," she heard the blue-haired man ask as she looked at him curiously.

"I..I didn't manipulate him," she countered, frowning at him.

"No! My mistake, so he wanted to apologize on his own accord then, without you asking him?" He watched the beautiful features begin to concentrate hard on his question as she became a bit discouraged.

"N...Not at first but-"

"Then you got into his head by telling him some shit about not liking the hostility amongst Nel and him," Orihime's frown grew even more as she looked away, "You probably even gave him those pouted lips."

"I didn't mean to ... I... I just didn't want to see my best friend upset," she looked so down that he began to roll his eyes.

"For fuck sake, I was just fucking around. Even if it's slightly true, Ichigo would do anything for you, just like I would with Nel. I know you're not that type of person to manipulate someone," he told her as he chuckled. Orihime's mood began to change into a cheerful one as she smiled at him.

"It's true what Nel, Rangiku, and Ikumi say about you," she smiled while he gave a questioning brow at the auburn-haired girl, he held in his arms.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Your rough around the edges but you have a big heart. I don't know why Ichigo is so worried about you," she shook her head as Grimmjow perked up at that little tidbit.

"That's because I wanted to have that pretty little voice screaming out my name while you were under me," he whispered only to laugh hysterically as he watched the wide-eyed expression of the girl, "Don't worry Orihime, That was before of course." She laughed nervously as he dipped her and gave a grin.

"Alright, Grimmy. Ichigo and I made up, let go of Orihime before he pops a blood vessel," Nel said with a smile on her face while holding onto Ichigo's hand. The orange-haired man was shooting daggers at Grimmjow as he righted the auburn-haired girl and gave a smug grin.

"You really need to lighten up, Ichigo. Doesn't stress affect your health?" he handed Orihime back to Ichigo as Nel skipped back into his arms, "So you should really not stress about who wants to fuck your fiancee. I guarantee every mother fucker in here has thought about it, more than once." He chuckled, kissing Nel on the neck as she giggled.

"He's right Ichigo. You don't see Grimmjow freaking out about me. Just minutes before, the Minister of Defense asked if I'd like to make an appointment with him," Grimmjow looked at his girlfriend with a frown as he stopped kissing her.

"He did? For what?" Orihime asked.

"Well it wasn't to learn tactical moves in fighting," she rolled her eyes. Grimmjow looked around the room, as he searched for the man. He made to head to his direction when he was stopped by his girlfriend.

"Where you going?" she glanced at him puzzled.

"I just want to introduce myself to the Minister," he growled.

"What was that about lightening up and de-stressing?" Ichigo added as Grimmjow glared at him.

"Jeez, Grimmy. I already declined his offer, so there's no need to scare the poor fella," Nel laughed, squeezing him and giving him a passionate kiss.

"I wasn't going to scare him, just wanted to ask a few questions about his development in military vehicles. He might like my suggestions," he said sarcastically.

"You're so full of shit," she laughed, receiving a grin from her boyfriend.

"He's always full of shit," Ichigo jested, receiving a glare from Grimmjow.

"And you're so filled with sunshine and have rainbows shooting out of your ass, you gloomy bitch," he growled out. Both men glared as Orihime decided to thank Grimmjow for the dance and kindly exited the dance floor while pulling Ichigo's hand.

* * *

Jinta glanced at Yuzu who was dancing with her sister and father. Happily laughing at her father's goofy antics. Toshiro was silently staring at someone in particular from the corner of his eye. He hadn't really spoken to the white-haired man since last night, they weren't planning on speaking about that, ever.

"Someone you know?" he asked the man who glanced in his direction, surprised he had been caught.

"Sort of," he hesitated, before he spoke again, "I'm gonna get something to drink at the bar," he made to stand up when Jinta did as well.

"I'll join you," he told him, seeing how the white-haired man was not too excited at the declaration but nodded and began to head to the bar. He ordered water with a cup of sake. Jinta ordered the same but replaced the water with bourbon. "I have to admit... that Byakuya knows how to throw a hell of a party, " he declared, drinking from his cup, continuing to stare at Yuzu.

"What made you assume he didn't know how to have a good time?"

Jinta looked at Toshiro like if he was honestly crazy for asking that, "You know of any ragers that Byakuya has over the weekend, I don't know about?"

"I'm just saying, sometimes you shouldn't judge someone, by the way, they conduct themselves professionally in public."

Jinta drank from his cup as he nodded at the point the other man was making, "I guess your right. All those tabloids saying you were an anal, spoiled brat, and pompous ass wasn't all true," he said, as Toshiro looked at the red-head. "Your not a spoiled brat or a pompous ass... maybe a little anal."

"Fuck you," he said in an aggravated low tone as he heard the man beside him give a loud chuckle. Karin suddenly ran up to Toshiro, giving a quick kiss as she took his glass of water and chucked it down.

"I hope you two are behaving yourselves," she handed her boyfriend the empty cup.

"We're both boy scouts," Jinta told her as he gave her a grin lifting his glass before he drank from it. She glanced at him suspiciously before looking at Toshiro, who smiled at her and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"No need to worry, we're behaving," he told her as she smiled at him and gave him another kiss before she left to head back to the dance floor.

"You didn't have to lie. I can handle Karin's yelling."

"I did it so it won't interrupt her having a good time, plus I don't need her to help me with an asshole," he said with a smile as Jinta chuckled, impressed with the man's quip.

"I like to have an order of warm sake, and please refill these young gentlemen's cups, as well."

Toshiro looked at the familiar man who glanced at him, with a poised demeanor and slight smirk.

"Mr. Hitsuyaga, I didn't know you were acquainted with Kuchiki," he asked as he thanked the bartender and began to drink the warm sake. Toshiro settled his anger as he made to answer the older man.

"I'm acquainted with Rukia's friend, Ichigo Kurosaki and I don't need you to order a drink for me," he stated, shoving the second drink away. The man looked a bit disappointed at the action.

"That's alright! Ichigo Kurosaki you say, I just met him and his lovely fiancee. How are you acquainted with him?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Aizen," he said, ordering a glass of rum as he chugged it down, feeling the warm effects of the liquor.

"Now Toshiro, your not still upset with me?" Sousuke asked in a sarcastic tone as he began to lightly chuckle. Toshiro glared at the man and looked away, trying to ignore the man as he drank from his cup.

"Fuck you, Aizen!" he growled out, Jinta looked at the white-haired man a bit surprised. He was always so respectful to someone older than him, now here he was blatantly disrespecting a government official.

"I guess that's a yes?" he drank from his cup as he eyed the young man whose eyes were staring at a pretty black haired girl, that seemed to be dancing with a man he knew to be Isshin Kurosaki. "I think what upsets you the most is that Momo came to me."

Toshiro held everything in him not to lash out as he kept his anger at bay. The older man studied the younger man's somewhat calm demeanor as he continued to eye the dance floor. "So that's how you're associated with Ichigo Kurosaki, must be a sister to dance with Dr. Kurosaki." He got a reaction from the boy as he flexed his fingers and grasped it into a tight fist while he drank the rest of his drink. "She's very beautiful and quite endowed for her age. What is she like 16, 17?" He smirked when Toshiro glared at him, but remained silent, waiting for him to say one more thing he didn't like.

Aizen chuckled as his eyes glanced at the dance floor to look at the dark-haired girl who seemed to look upset as she aggressively pushed her father away. While Isshin grabbed both his daughters in a tight hug, as Karin rolled her eyes and shook her head. While the other timid sister smiled and sweetly kissed her father.

"She has a bit of bark to her bite. Those type of girls are fun for a time, but you know my type, right Toshiro?"

"I don't give a shit, Aizen."

"Hmm," he said as he nodded. His eyes scanned the blonde Kurosaki twin, watching as the other sister was showing her how to sway to the music, as the blonde smiled and timidly tried to do what her sister wanted. "So Ichigo has two sisters? That blonde one looks absolutely stunning."

"I don't give a shit if you're a judge or the damn Prime Minister. I'll knock the shit out of you if you even think of fucking going near her or her sister," Jinta growled at him, getting the attention of the owner of the island.

"Is everything alright?" Byakuya asked, glancing at a heated Jinta. Sousuke eyed the red-head with a small smile as he shook his head.

"No, Byakuya! Just enjoying a conversation with these two boys," he said boys with a hint of sarcasm, as Jinta gritted his teeth. "Well, I truly enjoyed myself. Well keep in touch, Byakuya," he said, shaking the stoic black haired man's hand as they both bowed to each other. He looked at the dancefloor one last time, giving a lingering stare then nodded to the other men before he left.

"Nice friends, Byakuya. That one is a grade A fucking prick."

"He's someone of great importance, you will refrain from speaking to him in that way. I don't care if Renji calls you his brother, you will not embarrass me among my clients," he scolded as Jinta eyed the dark-haired man with a grin.

"You're already embarrassing the shit out of yourself, having assholes like that all on your own," He went to order another drink when Byakuya looked at the bartender.

"No more for this one, he's had enough." The bartender nodded his head as he put the bourbon away.

"Oi! What the fuck?"

"I will not tolerate a grown child, so forgive me if I don't want a drunk one as well."

"Mr. Kuichiki, Please forgive me, it wasn't Jinta who was at fault. I simply have a-," Toshiro pleaded, bowing to the man when he was interrupted.

"No fuck that, Toshiro. I don't need help with my battles. Yeah, I fucking spoke to that prick-"

"Lower your voice, Hanakari" he warned, eyes staring darkly at the younger man.

"I don't regret what I said to him and I won't regret knocking his ass out if he does something to piss me off again."

Byakuya looked at the fiery temperament of the younger man who stood inches from his face. "Get out, as a matter of fact, off this island. I suggest you don't make a scene. I will not have you upsetting the bride and groom on their wedding day."

Jinta looked at the happy couple and then looked at the other man and nodded.

"Just tell Yuzu or anyone else who asks that I had to speak to my manager about an upcoming fight," he whispered, as he clapped Toshiro's shoulder as the other man nodded. When Jinta made to leave, Toshiro looked at Byakuya.

"He may be crass and harsh in his ways, but he's not wrong. That gentleman was deplorable, I bid you good night, Mr. Kuchiki," he bowed, as he left to go to the dancefloor. Byakuya knew most of these men were corrupt and he also detested them, but he also knew how to the world worked. He didn't get ahead in this world by simply not knowing any of these men's secrets. He also learned when you finally confronted these men, you had to hit them when they had nothing else to grasp onto. Let them believe he was on their side, so when they were brought down he'd be the last person they'd ever suspected.

* * *

Rukia tossed her bouquet at the impatient women who lunged for the incoming floral arrangements. They jumped too late as the flowers gracefully landed in the hands of the black-haired woman, Ikumi. She rolled her eyes as she shook her head, she really didn't want to be in this. She was worried about her son's absence from the party when Rangiku grabbed her arm and told her to join them.

Renji tickled his wife's thigh while pulling the garter from her leg.

"Would you stop, that tickles," hitting his shoulder as she blushed. Rukia dropped her dress down, hiding her leg as Renji helped her up from the chair. Everyone hooted and hollered when Renji showed the garter to everyone. The announcer asked anyone who was single and unmarried to join the ranks. Renji looked around, noticing the absence of his brother and looked at Rukia who shrugged her shoulders. He turned around as all the men, who were either dragged or forced to stand there, waited for Renji to throw it. He tossed it behind his head as the garter landed on Jushiro's head, he bashfully pulled it off as Nel screamed and clapped the loudest.

The announcer told Ikumi to sit on the chair as he explained the rules, "The lovely woman on the seat will lift her leg to the eligible bachelor as he places the garter up her leg. Now the higher the garter goes the highest faith you have in the couple," he chuckled.

Ikumi grabbed the white-haired man's collar and glared at him, "If you do anything funny, I'm kicking your ass." He eyed her with a quizzical look as he slowly removed her shoe and held her leg. He placed the garter over her foot as he continued staring at her.

"Such a serious expression," he then proceeded to tickle her feet as she began to laugh. "Much better."

"Cut the shit, Jushiro and stop tickling me," she kicked his shoulder, as he lost his balance for a bit but righted himself. He placed his fingers on the garter once more as he slowly pushed it up to her thigh while he paused. She blushed a bit, ready to push her leg down, when he proceeded to lift it higher, causing the black-haired girl to turn red. His fingers accidentally brushed her middle as she bit her lip. He stared at her and placed her leg down, fixing her dress.

"Okay, these two will share a dance together," the announcer yelled, as Jushiro held out his hand as Ikumi reluctantly took it. They proceeded to dance as he looked at her while she glanced at his collar with an upset expression.

"Don't worry, I factor this will be a three-minute dance and you'll be free of me," he told her in a snide tone as he smirked.

"I should just slap that smile off your face, it's so irritating," she said through gritted teeth as she glared at him.

"Well go ahead, I'll be the second person in one night that you slapped," he jested causing her to try and move her hand up to his face as he grabbed it and proceeded to twirl her around. "Such an impulsive woman, are you always this angry and demanding?" he asked her as she gave him a smug grin.

"I can get much worse," she warned as he laughed.

"Poor Isshin," he quipped, angering the woman in his arms. "Is that why you don't wear underwear?" She angrily blushed and avoided his stare.

"I can't really wear any time of garments with this outfit," she said referencing to her skin-tight ensemble, "Was that what you were doing, checking, you pervert?" she finally looked up to glare at him.

"No, just showing the bride and groom my highest faith in the happy couple," he answered her as she stared at him with a frown. "Do I tell him or are you going to break the news to your son?" She was unaware of what he was asking until his features took on a serious note.

"I will," she whispered as he nodded while they continued to dance along to the music. She suddenly felt him stiffen as his eyes wearily looked at someone in the crowd. She glanced to see an older bearded man, staring at him as he waited patiently. Jushiro sighed as his whole expression became serious as he frowned. "Is that Genrai Jaegerjaquez?"

"For a woman who wants nothing to do with me, sure asks a lot of questions," he sternly smiled, still glancing at the old man. When he heard the woman in his arms sigh in defeat was when he answered her. "If you must know, yes. He was invited by Byakuya since he is a loyal client with the Kuchiki's. He also wanted to speak with me, along with Nel and Grimmjow."

"I doubt Grimmjow is going to like that."

He laughed at the woman's comment, "Giving advice to someone else about their son, aren't we being a hypocrite." She bit her tongue as she had no right to say anything, especially what she told him. When the song ended, he bowed to her, "Thank you for the dance, if you will excuse me."

Being nosy, since that's the kind of person she was, she followed them from a distance. She watched as the older man stared at Jushiro who bowed in respect to him and guided him to the table that had Nel and Grimmjow with other occupants. She stood near Shunsui, who gave her a brief hug while he drank from his cup, bidding her to sit down next to him. Who was she to pass up a seat especially if it was near the table she was interested in.

Jushiro watched Ikumi sit near Shunsui and he couldn't help but feel a bit aggravated at the woman's need to be so damn confusing. He thought she'd be happily glad to be away from his presence.

"Nel-chan, you already met Master Genrai," he spoke to his goddaughter, who rose to give the man a hug, kiss and bowed respectfully. The man showed no emotion, only looking at her with a serious look. Grimmjow watched the whole interaction with his girlfriend, then locked eyes with the old man.

"Grimmjow," his deep rough voice spoke as Grimmjow continued to stare at him, not saying a word. He looked at Jushiro who avoided his son's stare.

"I honestly don't know what to fucking call you," he chuckled as he downed the rest of his cup, while Genrai sat silently at the table. "How about old fool or better yet, asshole?"

The older man gripped his cane tightly, seeming aggravated with the insults, "Jushiro," he called.

"I warned you Master Genrai, I'm not here to play advocate. You wanted to speak plainly. just do it. You knew how your grandson was, do you blame him?" he explained to the older man, who nodded in understanding.

"I've been getting some troubled calls from the board members-"

"That I have already explained to them that we're in the process of dealing with the issue. Did you or did you not tell the members you were stepping down?"

"Yes!"

"Why do they feel it necessary to go behind my back to tell their grievances to you?"

"Jushiro they are just worried, and they feel you being personally connected to this issue is affecting your judgment."

Jushiro raised a brow quizzically, "Did you hear that Shunsui?"

"Yes I did, old friend. Master Genrai, no disrespect but I could have sworn your stock became higher, once the news broke of us joining dojos?"

"Yes, the board members are not looking at the current situation, but the future of the dojo and which direction it will take."

Jushiro stared at the older man as he looked to Shunsui, as the man nodded.

"Is the board worried or are you Master Genrai about who the successor of the two dojos will be?" The old man stayed silent as he gripped his cane, "Shunsui and I have always known that the successor of Oderschvank would be Neliel. I wasn't aware of anything changing, did you Shunsui?"

"Nope," the curly haired man stated lazily, eyeing his old Master.

"Are you planning on leaving Pantera, Grimmjow?" Jushiro asked his son while staring at the older man. Grimmjow was a little hesitant, surprised at being included in this conversation as he answered, plainly.

"No!"

"Your dojo has always been known to have a strong male heir, guiding its dojo. Having no son of your own, you had to rely on your daughter providing one. In the meantime, you picked a strong student to lead the dojo to a better future until an heir, was old enough to take over things. So with Shunsui and I denying that role as well as your grandson. That leaves you with no heir."

"Jushiro, I am highly aware of that without you reminding me,"

He hit the table and calmly leaned closer to the older man, "It seems I do have to remind you and all the board members. We can write the paperwork right now and unjoin our dojos, while you watch the Jaeqerjaquez dojo fade into oblivion while your stock plummets," the white-haired man expressed to the older man as his shoulders hung low. "That wouldn't be fair to Kiyoko though. She didn't want that for the dojo or your legacy. So I suggest you explain to the board members before I do that the legacy of Oderschvank and Jaegerjaquez lies with Neliel. If they have issues with rumors regarding my goddaughter, you can tell them to speak to me. I will make sure they understand that I'm not someone to cross."

"I will explain it to them again," he gruffly said and nodded. He was about to leave when he felt a small hand covering his large wrinkled oned.

"Master Genrai ... I understand your concerns and wanting to hold on to traditions. I want to let you know that I do care about what happens to these two dojos and I won't let the reputation tarnish, no... no matter what you hear," she smiled as she leaned in to give the old man another kiss. He looked at Nel and gave her a smile as he nodded. Rising up slowly as he bid everyone farewell and left.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him, Uncle," she softly said staring at the older man, who walked slowly. Jushiro looked at his goddaughter while he tapped his knuckles onto the table in thought. He rose up to walk amongst the crowd stopping his old master. It looked like he was speaking with much more kindness than before, he bowed to the man as the other man nodded as well. He walked back to the table rubbing his brow a bit as he sighed and leaned against his chair.

"What did you say?" Nel asked timidly as Jushiro looked at her with a slight smile.

"I told him to forgive me for being so rude. I should have conducted myself more civilized instead of condescendingly," Nel stood to give her Uncle a huge hug.

"I need to keep 'you' men in line before you kill each other," she mumbled, holding onto her Uncle from behind as she giggled.

"You couldn't get me to apologize to that man," Grimmjow added, having been silent this whole time, watching the whole conversation with his father and grandfather.

"I wasn't asking you," Nel told him, rising up from holding her Uncle to glance at her boyfriend. "I've never had a grandfather before, I'll call him Jiji Genrai."

"Great, you can have him," Grimmjow growled out.

"I wasn't asking for your permission either," she clarified with a stern look.

Grimmjow shook his head and rolled his eyes as he drank from his cup. He got up, "What makes you think he wants a granddaughter when he didn't want his own daughter," he mentioned, watching as his father glared at him. He shook his head and headed to the bar.

Grimmjow drank from his strong cup of bourbon with a shot of vodka as he felt a presence beside him, he looked to find Ikumi ordering a drink.

"Just Scotch," she sat beside him as she glanced at him, "What's wrong little boy blue?" She heard him growl, hearing his old nickname.

"Would you stop fucking calling me that."

"Would you stop acting like a fucking boy then," she shot back, as he eyed her and gave a grin.

"Where is your boy by the way?" he asked, watching her shake her head and drink from her cup.

"Don't worry about Kaoru, he's upset with his mommy at the moment," she told him as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Slapping someone would do that. Question is, why did you want to slap my father?" he looked at her as she avoided his stare.

"He can be a know it all prick sometimes," she stated as she swallowed her drink.

"A smart know it all prick, though," he watched her roll her eyes but she didn't disagree with his statement. "You don't like Kaoru hanging with him?"

Ikumi looked at Grimmjow surprised as he began to laugh, "Aren't you fucking observant."

"Also your face was pretty pissed," he confessed as he swirled his cup around, "Want my advice?"

"No!" she flat out said as he chuckled.

"Good, cause I'm gonna give it anyway," he said turning to her as she looked at him and waited patiently, "What's the harm in him hanging with Jushiro anyways? So what if he thinks of him as a father figure, a boy needs someone like that in his life."

"Really? You used to express something totally different when you were younger," she nudged him with her body.

"That was a confused boy talking," he got the bartenders attention, watching the contents of his drink being refilled into his cup. "It's funny."

"What is?"

"For the longest time, I wanted Jushiro to be my father, now that I have him in my life. I'm so pissed off at that old prick for keeping him away."

Ikumi thought about her son and the way she was keeping Jushiro away. Would he be just as upset with her?

"Want my advice?" she asked the blue-haired man.

"No!" he chuckled as she playfully pushed his head.

"Smart ass! I think you should forgive the old prick. You don't have to start buying him Christmas presents, just let him know that your not gonna bottle up this hate for him."

Grimmjow drank the rest of his cup, "I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for the advice, I Cum."

"Hey, Fuck you," she yelled. Grimmjow giving her a boyish grin, making his way to Nel as Ikumi watched him hug his girlfriend and turn her pouted face into a smile. She saw the green eyes glance at her and then turn away as she continued to drink from her cup.

* * *

Rukia and Renji, waved goodbye to their friends as they settled in their yacht until they arrived on land, where they would head to the airport. For now, they were going to spend hours resting. They watched as their friends waved them goodbye. Rukia could see the disappointed look in Renji's features.

"Toshiro said his manager really needed to see him," she rubbed his stomach as she held him from behind.

"I know, it's just... he would of let me know, especially today," he looked at his wife, with a worried look. "He didn't even text me."

"He probably didn't want to interrupt or distract you," she expressed as her husband nodded. Husband! She loved the sound of that as she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You're my husband now," she smiled up at him, as she gave him a kiss.

"I know sounds good," he whispered in her ear as he held her, "You know what else sounds good?"

"Mmmm," she moaned as he picked her up bridal style while kissing her neck. "What husband?" she giggled when he tickled her with the edge of his lips.

"Heading down to the bed and taking all this shit off while I'll show Mrs. Abarai all the creative shit I could do," he gave her a large grin as became absolutely red.

"M...My dress is not shit, Mr. Abarai," she swallowed when he leaned in closer.

"Well you better hurry and take it off before I become too impatient and rip it to shreds," she saw the lust in his eyes when they started heading down to the 'stateroom' of the yacht.

"You w... wouldn't," she whimpered as she was set down on the bed. When he made to reach for her dress, she yelped, "Okay, okay."

He watched her begin to undress and he did the same when the phone distracted him with the sound of an incoming text. He looked, noticing it was from his brother,

 **'Oi! Sorry for leaving you on your wedding without seeing you off. I really needed to leave and sort a few things with my manager that couldn't wait. Congratulations on making someone miserable and having to wake up to your ugly face every morning. =D'**

"Little son of a bitch," he smirked as he placed the phone beside the bed.

"I knew he'd text you," she smiled, getting down to her white lingerie as he removed his pants. His clothes strewn on the floor while her dress was hung neatly by the closet. He stopped her in removing her lingerie, wanting to see her in that snow white apparel, just a little longer. Climbing onto the bed beside her to give her a passionate kiss when his phone beeped again. Rukia looked at Renji's aggravated face, he had forgotten to turn off his phone. She beckoned him to see who it was as he quickly checked his screen.

 **'Now that I'm getting the hang of sex, you can possibly last longer than I did. See if you can last way into the morning, bitch. =P'**

Rukia heard her husband growl as he turned off his phone and slammed it on the bedside table.

"What did it say?" she asked him curiously while he laid close to her.

"Just some random asshole," he said through gritted teeth as he pulled her in for a bruising kiss. He was going to make sure that his wife was thoroughly pleased and the only rest they were going to receive was when they were on the damn plane.

* * *

Oh my God! You have no idea how difficult it was writing this chapter. Trying to make the perfect wedding for Rukia and Renji and trying to give you the image I had in my mind. I hope I was able to give you some sort of visual. I was planning on introducing Aizen as the friend of Orihime and Sora's parents for a while, its just funny that I introduced Aizen in my other story at the same time. Maybe I had Aizen on the brain and want to share my Aizen Love. I want to stress that I'm not making him out to be like Tsukishima at all. Yes, he's a bit of a manipulative asshole but he's never had to force anyone. Just his handsome face and the hypnotizing way he speaks would get any girl (I wouldn't blame them, Aizen is friggen' hot). He just has a little issue of getting bored.

 **Songs:**

 **Staind 'Right Here'** \- As I stressed in my story its not your typical romance song. I've read that a lot of people take it as a song about having an unhealthy relationship and you just stay with them because you don't want to leave them. I guess you can take it that way but I didn't. lol! It's actually my wedding song. I took the lyrics as a positive because a relationship especially a marriage takes dedication. It's not always sunshine and candy canes, you're going to have bad days and yes we have arguments but we learned to never let it get to a point where it hurts the other person. A toxic relationship is bad (Ulquihime Sorry if that is your fetish lol).

 **Mika Nakashima 'Yuki No Hana- Snow Flower'** \- This is such a lovely song. I heard it once and just loved it and the lyrics just fit with Rukia's winter wedding. I liked the idea of having Byakuya dancing with his sister/daughter to his wedding song with Hisana. I just had to add Chappy in there, this is Rukia's day after all.

 **Chris Brown 'Forever'** \- Okay I needed something cute and wild for the wedding. Introducing Nel and Grimmjow's crazy side. I was a big fan of the Office and I loved the wedding scene between Jim and Pam. Call me a sucker for romance, but it was too adorable. Plus this song is fun to dance to.

 **Evanescence 'Good Enough'** \- I love Amy Lee's voice. I've always loved this song and as I was writing this chapter and thought of a song that Orihime would sing to him, this song popped into my head. The words are beautifully written and Amy's piano playing skills are just AHHHH I love it.

Please Review and tell me what you thought of Rukia and Renji's Big Day. Also, this is the end of the island arc. It was a pretty long arc especially with my absence but we got here. YAY!

Next chapter! The Kuchiki firm, along with Shuuhei's agency, put on their thinking caps on the best course of action on dealing with Tsukishima. (cough) What about this new Judge, Souskue Aizen, what will be his involvement? (evil grin)


	31. Chapter 31

I always knew that Aizen was going to be the man in the picture that Noboru always held. I also knew that once I introduced Aizen into the story I was going to also tell the story of Sora and Orihime's parents. This story is basically told through Sora's point of view in the beginning and now we get the full story. I strongly want to warn that since this is about Miki and Noboru this is not going to be a happy ending. I'm also warning about some of the violence and mental anguish that certain characters have to go through. I didn't want to go into detail because I really didn't feel it was necessary, it's a little watered down in my opinion. I know you might hate me for this story but I wanted to express a relationship between two people that started out good but unfortunately circumstances ruined it. Please Review and let me know.

* * *

 **Thirty-Five years ago**

"Noboru," the auburn-haired girl jumped on her best friend's back as he fumbled in carrying her while she wrapped her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in like forever. Since you've left the orphanage, you haven't visited very often." The young girl nervously scolded him as he heard the hurt in her voice.

"I know Miku! I've just been working hard, even got my own place and saved enough money for this," he settled her down as he turned to show the pretty girl the small diamond ring in his hand. She looked at it curiously and looked up at him in surprise.

"W... What's this?" she frowned, afraid to take the ring in his hand.

Noboru noticed her hesitation as he took her left hand and placed it onto her ring finger. "It's an engagement ring silly. You remember I promised you that I'd marry you when I was old enough to get a job. I've been working these past two years to prove that I could provide for us," he smiled but it soon faded when she glanced at him with a sad expression as she gripped her arms. "What's wrong, Miku?"

"I... I didn't think you remembered," she softly said, "I've been seeing Sosuke. We've decided to start seeing each other a few months ago," she told him, barely a whisper as she took off the ring and handed it back to him. He nodded and began to smile as his chest began to constrict, feeling like he couldn't breathe. Sosuke had been his best friend when they all lived in the orphanage together. He had come a little later as Miku and he grew up together in that small place.

Miku being two years younger wasn't legally of age to leave, he figured now that he was 18 years old and with a steady job and ring, she'd be able to be his wife. It seemed the years he'd been gone, visiting every so often, blinded him to Sosuke's intentions to Miku. He knew she thought the light brown haired boy was handsome, but Sosuke never took interest in her. Always having some other dame on the side.

"C... Congratulations, Miku. I wish you the best," he told her when she proceeded to hug him, he reflexively stepped back as he shook his head. "It'd be too improper now that you're seeing him."

"I... I guess so," Miku bit her lip as she began to tear a little, she watched her childhood friend nod and leave heading into to town.

Months passed, while the factory days were grueling but he spent the rest of his days going to college to study film. Since it was such a small town, he heard whispers of Sosuke leaving Miku behind to pursue his career in law. There was also other rumors that her chastity was given to the young man before he left. Many women in town turned their nose up at the beautiful girl, claiming that she was naivete. Miku would simply tell the women to 'have a good day' and happily bowed to them in respect. It was one day, that Noboru was passing by a store that he found her grabbing newspapers off the newsstands crying, as the stand owner was yelling at her.

"Oi! You can't do that!"

"It's alright Jun. Here... how much do I owe you?" he asked the owner, giving him the proper amount as the girl glanced at Noboru with a surprised expression while she held onto the papers. He walked her off while he apologized to the group of onlookers who were watching the commotion, who shook their heads at the young girl's lack of etiquette. 'Slut' or 'Serves her right,' were whispered among the crowd as he walked away. He brought her to his place while he made her a cup of tea. She hadn't spoken the whole walk to his home and she continued to grip the papers.

"I made some delicious tea, Miku. You can't possibly drink from the cup holding that in your hands," he jested as the girl looked at her hands, noticing the papers as she loosened her grip. The papers fell onto the floor, scattering everywhere as she covered her face. Noboru looked at the article on the front page and found a picture of Sosuke Aizen. Already establishing himself with important people as he held a girl on his right arm. There were other women he was associated with more intimately it revealed as he continued to read the article.

"He... said he needed to keep up an image and that the girl meant nothing... that was months ago. Now whenever I call him, it's either a girl on the line or him not picking up at all. I...I think he changed his number. I yell at the operator to put me through to his college dorm and I just get the runaround," she said softly as he sat beside her. "I'm such an idiot! H... He told me to wait for him. He said that he wanted to establish himself first and then we could get married. So to prove he cared for me ... he made love to me. I should have known something was off when he didn't even ask if I was okay. He left without saying goodbye. I should have..." she began to cry as Noboru angrily gripped his fist tightly. He held her close, wanting nothing more to make the pain within her go away. It was a shame that they were so close before and he had distanced himself from her. He still loved her. Honestly, he knew he would always.

"I still love you, Miku Sone," he whispered as he heard the cries pause as she abruptly looked at him. He opened his drawer to take out a jewelry box as he opened it. "I.. I still have the ring," he sheepishly laughed as she shook her head and began to cry.

"You don't want to marry a stupid girl like me. I'm everything they say I am. You deserve someone, pure, someone-"

He kissed her lips, making her silent as he opened her mouth with his tongue. His hands moved around her voluptuous body as she began to moan into the kiss. "I don't care what they say about you, I know the real Miku. The kind, sweet, and beautiful Miku. I want to marry you, I've always wanted you to be my wife. I...I should have told you this back at the orphanage but I wanted to prove to you that I was worthy for your hand," he grabbed her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. "Please, if you don't love me now, maybe you can begin to love me?"

Miku did love her best friend, she always had strong feelings for him. When he left, she believed he didn't feel the same. When Sosuke noticed that she wasn't the same little girl anymore, was when he acknowledged her presence. She nodded her head as she accepted Noboru's proposal in marriage.

Three years married, with her two-year-old son in her arms as she walked into their home with a newspaper clipping in hand.

"Look at this Noboru. 100 dollar prize to the chosen headshot of a beautiful lady, along with the picture displayed in a magazine. You have a good eye in taking pictures and filming. I'm just as pretty as those girls in those magazines, right?"

He kissed his wife as he grinned, "You're not pretty," he watched her face frown. He scooped up his drooling son, "Your mama is gorgeous! Right, Sora?" The boy giggled as he clapped his hands. "Okay, I'll take the picture." She gave him her biggest smile, he was just the perfect guy, he always did little things to make her happy. He worked hard to provide for them, finishing college as he began to make his career in helping film commercials. She knew he secretly helped film r-rated ones that were frowned upon but it was extra cash in their pockets.

Sora took the picture of his wife as he sent it to the address that was stated in the paper. Just a few weeks went by and she received the check in the mail. Her face was plastered on Flower Mode, one of the popular magazines his wife read. There was also an offer to do more images since they loved her unique look and hair, so different from the traditional straight black hair of a Japanese woman. There was another offer from an up and coming magazine from America, Playboy, wanting a page on international beautiful women. Miku, looked at her husband to ask him when he declined the offer. He felt uncomfortable having someone look at his wife, even if the pictures were tasteful.

The money she received from the magazine company helped a little in their finances, but Noboru didn't always have luck in getting a filming opportunity. Though his other lucrative filming was going rather well, his main focus was to put his name out there. Miku stressed to him that he should focus on filming more r- rated films instead since it paid more.

He, of course, got recognized for his adult movies internationally. They also noticed Miku during his talks with the filming company he worked for. They joked about having her as the face since he had the prettiest wife. The jokes turned to aggressive asking as even the owner had confronted Noboru. In which he nervously declined.

It was when their son had gotten sick, that the hospital bills began to pile up. Due to the stress of not keeping up with the bills was when Miku asked if he was alright with her being in his films. She knew he hated the idea but because she asked, he felt like he couldn't say no. At first, it was just filming. He'd leave the room and drank while they filmed his wife with other men. Sora's sickness cleared, but his anger towards his own son grew. Filming turned into meeting men at odd hours of the night as an escort, she was paid handsomely and she began to love the attention. Whenever they were together, they never spoke about her nights and he honestly didn't want to know what it entailed.

He would yell at his son through the years as his wife would argue with him to leave him alone. When his anger was directed to Miku she would cry and he would leave to go to a bar and continue binge drinking. She would hate the stress of being left alone with a child, so she would direct her bitter words to her son instead of her own husband. She would apologize to her baby boy as she watched him cry himself to sleep.

To make it up to her little boy, she brought her eight-year-old son to the stores with her as she bought him ice cream. Explaining to him that mommy and daddy were just having a rough time at the moment. She seemed to always have 'ice cream days' every weekend because her son would get the brunt of her anger throughout the week.

She left the house at one of their arguments with her husband. Slamming the door as she made her way to the stores wanting to buy something. A new blouse or maybe something to cheer her son up? She stopped and saw the man that haunted her dreams while he flirted with a high-class girl, a few years younger than her. She looked at her self in one of the vacant store's reflected windows as she noticed that she had aged but found she was still beautiful at twenty-five.

"Miku?" she heard his voice as she turned to walk in the other direction with a faster pace in her step. She felt his strong hands on her arms as she tried to shrug him off. "Miku? Would you calm down."

"Leave me alone, Sosuke. I want to go home," she yelled at him, as she finally looked at his handsome face. God was he sinfully created just to tempt her, the face of an angel while he lied like Lucifer himself.

"Look ... can you just wait here while I do something real quick," he asked her. She should have just told him, no but her mouth expressed to him that it was okay.

She watched him speak to the girl he was with as she nodded and went to his limo. The black car sped away. He walked up to her, looking at her features and clothing. She looked away, feeling him judging her as his clothes were crisp and new, costing a pretty penny. Money her clients possessed but not as much that he seemed to possess in abundance.

"How have you been, Miku?" she heard him ask.

"Married," she gave a retort back as he smiled a bit while nodding his head.

"I heard... and with Noboru. Heard he's made a name for himself in filming," he glanced at her as he stroked the side of her face, "You seemed to enjoy being in them." She pushed him away as she began to walk, trying to keep her distance from this man. "You know, you wouldn't have to do those things if you were with me." She stopped abruptly as she eyed him with hate in her heart.

"Noboru never forced me to do the things I did, I chose to do this. He loves me and would do anything for me," she yelled at him.

"Anything except keep you from having to open your legs to make a few bucks," she slapped him with everything she had as he grabbed her arm.

"Since you seem to like men paying for your services. Why not keep me company?"

"No!" she seethed, trying to pry her hand away from him as he pulled a wad of cash, rolled in hundreds.

" All yours, just keep me company... no sex," he stated the stipulation as she swallowed and closed her eyes in thought.

Was this the right thing to do? It was just to keep him company, nothing more. She did more for even less cash, what was the harm in accepting. She sighed, accepting his offer with a nod. That night they spoke about the past and about his time in college. She didn't provide him with sex and he didn't ask as she bid him goodnight. They met more frequently, as he showered her with gifts for her and her son. She couldn't help but feel the guilt overwhelming her heart as she thought of her husband at home.

The stipulation of not having sex changed, with his hand lightly touching her arm as he kissed her one night. Then gradually kissing her neck to fondle her assets on another night. He continued to progress his actions with her each night until he finally removed her underwear to taste the sweet nectar between her legs. Making her his as he entered her while she screamed his name. He gave her many nights of pleasure after that as she received his money and went home until they met again.

Miku entered her house one of those nights, to find her husband waiting for her, pouring himself a drink. She took off her expensive coat that Sosuke had given her that night as she timidly entered their quaint home. He looked at her before taking a drink from his cup and glanced at her sternly.

"I wasn't okay with you making those films or even getting paid for your... services," he said condescendingly. "But to fuck that asshole behind my back, how would you think I'd be okay with that?" he growled at her as she stood firm glaring at him.

"Your shelves are stock full with your favorite bottle of poison. He just provided me with the things you can't." She watched his eyes widen as he slowly looked down at his cup.

"So those new toys for Sora are from him?" he asked her as she stood quietly glancing at him. He put his cup down to head to their son's room.

"What are you doing?"

She watched as he took the firetruck from the room and flung it against the wall. Then proceeded to find more of the new toys, smashing them as their son began to wake up.

"W...What are you doing, Dad?" Sora murmured as he began to tear up. He was aggressively pulled by the collar by his father.

"All these damn toys are going to the garbage. I don't want to hear anything come out of your damn mouth. Go back to bed," he yelled, his son smelling his alcoholic breath when he spoke. He held his cries, afraid of getting hit as he went back to bed. Miku watched as he smashed every toy to pieces then proceeded to sweep up the mess, on occasion stumbling a little as he threw them into the garbage. He sat back on the stool, continuing to drink from his cup as if nothing happened.

"Did you really have to do that to him?" she said through tears as she wiped them away angrily, "I should smash every damn bottle in this house," she yelled.

"Go ahead, I'll just get more, " he laughed as he drank from his cup. She made her way to their bedroom when he grabbed her wrist. "He doesn't love you," he said. She thought she saw a hint of pain in his eyes as it quickly disappeared when he looked away.

"You don't know anything," she spat back as he loosened his hold.

"Why are you so fucking naivete, Miku? I mean is that why you agreed to fuck those guys in the first place because I wasn't enough because I wasn't him?" He asked her, looking like a wounded man as he grabbed his hair, waiting for her to answer. She didn't know how to answer, she didn't even know herself. So she was honest with him.

"I don't know," she told him as he nodded. Taking his cup in his hand and smashing it into the sink. She flinched at the sound as he made to grab his coat and leave the house, slamming the door. She past her son's room hearing his small cries as she headed to the bathroom. When she was done washing she headed to his room and slept in his bed, holding him close.

Her home became unbearable as she couldn't wait to leave and go see Sosuke again. She met him one night when he asked her to wear a dress he had provided. It was beautiful as he paraded her around, speaking with politicians in the room. She felt so important as she smiled while holding his arm. When the night was through, they both headed to a suite that was different from the one she had changed in. The room was a penthouse suite, something she only seen in films. They entered the room to find an older man sitting on the sofa smoking a cigar. She stopped short as she looked to the man beside her. He turned to glance at her when he whispered into her ear.

"This man is very important, Miku. He can provide me with a career, that will elevate me. It would benefit everyone, including your son," he whispered as her whole body became ice cold. She had neglected her other clients for a while, even stopped shooting films, to be with Sosuke. He was asking her to do this and she wanted to tell him no. She didn't say anything as she looked at the ground. He lifted her face to stare at her, giving her a warm smile. "You can finally get what you want, by doing this one small thing."

She swallowed the bile that started to rise as she held back the tears that wanted to come. She nodded. He spoke to the man and then left her alone in the room with the man. As she proceeded to pleasure the man on autopilot, she could only think of one man... her husband.

She walked out of the penthouse suite, holding herself, wanting to wash the man off of her body. Sosuke was nowhere to be found as she headed down the elevator, she heard his voice as she passed the lobby. He was chatting amongst men who eyed her with lustful eyes. While he said his goodbyes, he held her arm as she began to tense up.

"Your services were exceptional tonight. What would you like, a new set of earrings or a new dress?" he asked her as he kissed her lips.

"When do I move in with you?" she said the words as he looked at her with a raised brow questioningly.

"Miku, my status has been risen, so that I could provide you with the things you need. As far as having a relationship with you, you know I can't be with someone like you. It could ruin my position," he told her as he made to kiss her again, only for her to turn away. "I have to leave back to Tokyo in the morning. If you need to reach me for anything, just call this number," he expressed, handing her a card as she scrunched and threw it to the ground.

"That's why you came here? That man had some fetish about me and you told him you knew me, so you purposely sought me out to manipulate me into doing a favor for you," she whispered, feeling herself become sick. "I want to go home."

He called his limo and entered the car with her, as she remained silent, "You only have yourself to blame, Miku. This is the life you choose when you married him," he calmly said, once the car stopped. Before she exited the limo, she turned to slap him in the face. He took the abuse without flinching as he stared at her. She left him in the limo, hearing it drive off as she entered her home.

She found the house completely silent. She paused in her movements as she made her way to the bathroom. She scrubbed herself until she turned red. She walked out of the shower, holding the dress she wore in her hands as she began to cry. She went to the kitchen to pick up a knife as she began to shred the apparel. Heading to her room, she pulled out all the clothes, jewelry, shoes, anything he had given to her as she proceeded to shred and break them all.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Noboru came out of their room when he was woken up to the noise. He glanced to see her ruining the expensive items as the tears stained her features as she ignored him. He placed his hands over her shoulders as she stopped her assault when he held her close. She pushed him off, not wanting to be touched as she placed the items into a bag and threw them away. When she was done, she went into their bedroom with her husband as he followed close behind. He turned to hug her but felt her go rigid as he stopped his advances to turn the other way.

The years past as nothing seemed to change, only getting worse. She proceeded to do adult films, while her husband continued to drink. Their son already an adolescent, going to school and kept to himself. He was fourteen and saw no end to their constant bickering and fighting. It became worse when his mother found out her husband had slept with another woman and got her pregnant with a son.

"You think I wouldn't have found out about her?" she yelled, one morning while Sora was eating cereal as his father had a beer.

"Who?" he feigned ignorance as she hit the table.

"What do you mean who? That mixed German bitch with the green eyes that's who."

"Oh," he said as he drank from his cup, "She's just someone who actually wants to fuck me since my wife is too busy fucking everyone else."

"So you planning on leaving us to be with your new family, is that it?" she screamed at him as she began to push him, "You are?" she suddenly held her mouth, when he remained silent.

"I'm not leaving, fuck, Miku. I'm too much of a fucking idiot to do the smart thing," he laughed as he watched his wife not finding his joke the least bit funny. He held her close as he rubbed her back. "It was a fucking joke." She pushed him off as he sighed.

"Well I didn't find it funny, in fact, this whole thing isn't funny. It's because she's younger than me, right? You son of a bitch, you love her don't you," she yelled, hitting his chest weakly as she cried.

"I don't love her, fuck. What do you want me to do, I'll do anything," he asked her as she whipped her tears, looking at him.

"Leave them," she whispered as she felt his body tense.

"Miku, I can't do that. He's my son."

"YOU ALREADY HAVE A SON," she yelled as he closed his eyes in aggravation. "Fine! Sora and I can just make it on our own. Come on, Sora, we're leaving," she told her son as he began to rise from his seat.

"YOU, SIT THE FUCK DOWN," he yelled as Sora paused to sit back down not wanting to upset his father. "FINE! I'll leave them and I'll even stop drinking but you also have to stop this shit with seeing your clients. No more filming either. We'll have a fresh new start, sell this fucking old house and even leave this shitty fucking town. Buy a new home with a big kitchen you've always wanted. Please? We can't continue on this downward spiral," he told her as he held her close. She smiled weakly as she nodded her head, hugging and giving him a kiss.

Sora at first was skeptical but watched as his parents sold everything they had and even the little home he grew up in. His father stopped drinking as his mother refrained from letting any of her clients know where she was going. They found a house in a nice new area with a few neighbors that greeted their arrival.

"Please accept our offering," a woman with her husband said with a plate of food, walking with their daughter that looked close to Sora's age.

"Thank you so much, I'm Miku Inoue. My husband Noboru and our son, Sora."

The young girl instantly blushed as she made eye contact with the older boy she thought was handsome. The other woman introduced herself, while they took the food and shook hands. "I am Kaiya Unohana and my husband Hisato and our daughter, Retsu." The young girl bowed, pushing her long black hair to the side of her ear. They bowed as they left the new homeowners to return to their home. Miku smiled as she watched the younger girl, slowly glancing behind to look at Sora.

"Oh, she's such a cutie. I think she's already in love with you Sora," Miku teased her son as he shyly glanced at the girl.

Things felt normal for once in his life, at least he thought what counts for normal. He would go to school, come home to find his parents only arguing about what type of food they wanted to have for dinner. He felt that he could relax again. He would watch the neighbor's daughter at school and then when he returned home.

"Would you stop glancing at her like some pervert and just talk to her?" his father demanded, sick of his son glancing out the window like a peeping tom. Sora ignored him and continued to glance out the window. He only felt like a pervert, thinking of those type of dirty thoughts because of what his dad used to force him to see. He shook his head, that was all in the past now. It was a new beginning. So he left the house, heading towards the neighbor's house to speak to her. She was incredibly shy at first, but once he got to know her, he found her exciting and seemed to like the same things he enjoyed. Things seem to turn out for the better. Especially when his parents mentioned that he was going to have a new baby brother or sister.

As the months progressed in his mother's pregnancy, he laughed watching his father doting on his mother, hand and foot. They waited at the delivery room, waiting for the newcomer's presence. When his parents gave him the option of naming his baby sister, he could only give them the only name whenever he glanced up at the stars. The little princess in his mother's arms weaved his family together and he could only think of one princess that was in the heavens, Orihime.

Miku held her little girl and thought she was absolutely precious, "She looks just like me," she smiled, as she softly touched her baby girl's head. Two months old and she already had the brightest smile she'd ever seen on a baby. She was out of milk and she needed to head to the market to get some more. She asked if Sora could watch her, along with the neighbor's daughter, now her son's girlfriend. Of course, the sweet girl didn't mind as she sweetly nodded while Miku handed her daughter to the black haired girl.

She walked up to the market that was a short distance since her husband was at the factory with the car. She didn't mind, the view was always incredible to see from the distance from her home to the shops. Getting some milk and a few ingredients for a new dessert she was going to make for the upcoming fair. The neighbors loved her baking and she found she had a knack for it since she loved sweets so much. She giggled to herself as she walked back home, thinking of Noboru and his stupid animated faces he made when he ate any of her treats. It was great that they decided to give up everything to start a new life here, why hadn't she thought of this sooner.

A limo pulled up in front as she was waiting patiently for the cars to pass. She saw the limo's window slide down to reveal the familiar face of the man she didn't want to ever see.

"Miku," he smiled at her as she held her bag tightly. Sosuke exited the limo when he watched the auburn-haired girl walk briskly away from him, "Miku, would you please stop."

"You stay the hell away from me. I...I don't need anything from you," she yelled getting the attention from passers-by.

"Miku would you just calm down, everyone is staring at us," he mentioned, as he fixed his tie and nodded to anyone who looked. Not wanting this to get back to her husband, with the commotion as a few people knew her. She turned to ask him a question.

"How the hell did you find us? What the hell do you want?" she glared at him as she looked around making sure, familiar faces couldn't see her.

"I see that you don't want to be seen with me," he chuckled as she continued to look down, trying to cover her face. "You could cover your features, but your hair stands out like a sore thumb," he whispered in her ear as she backed away.

"Stay away from me," she told him as he lifted his hands in surrender as he backed away.

"I wanted to apologize, for the way I mistreated you. My selfishness had brought you so much anguish and its completely my fault," he said with a hurt expression as she almost felt bad for him.

"I accept your apology but I really must be going," she flatly told him.

"Wait!" he raised his voice a little as he came closer to her, touching the strands of her hair, "There's one more thing I wanted to tell you before I leave," he smiled as she saw the hurt in his eyes while he leaned close to give her a hug. She reacted by trying to push him off but his next words paused her actions towards him. "My sweet Miku, did you honestly think I'd have the one thing in my life I've ever wanted, to be taken from me without consequences?"

He leaned up to give her a soft kiss on the cheek as he gave her a smile. She glanced at him with an upset frown until his eyes gazed at something behind her. Turning to see her husband's wide-eyed expression as he looked at the both of them. It was then she realized Sosuke had planned this, he had somehow convinced Noboru to meet him here, when he found her in the stores.

"Noboru, just giving my Congratulations to the new baby girl, Orihime. She looks just like you, Miku," he told her as she looked at him wondering how he even saw her daughter. "The nurses at the hospital were very sweet and helpful in directing me, especially when I came to see an old friend's child."

"Well, fuck off Sosuke. Leave us alone, along with my 'wife'," he emphasized wife, as he held her. Sosuke saw the show of possessiveness as he looked on with a small grin at the couple.

"I'll take my leave," he stated but paused in his step. "It must really irk you, Noboru?" he chuckled, when he saw the man glance at him in confusion, "That I was the first to make her cum and scream out my name."

Noboru made to punch him square in the face as Sosuke whipped the blood from his nose and smiled. He then proceeded to hit Noboru so hard that the man fell to the ground as Sosuke aggressively began to kick him.

"Pathetic," he said, whipping the blood from his nose with a handkerchief.

"Would you just leave us alone, Sosuke," she screamed at him while she made to help her husband up when he shrugged her off. The other man smiled at the man's blatant disregard for his wife's help and he knew the seed was planted. He bid them goodbye as he headed back to his limo.

Noboru walked to his truck with his wife following close behind, he opened the door on the passenger side for her to get in. He said nothing, only slamming the door rather hard. He remained silent on the way back home as he dropped her off and continued to drive.

She fed Orihime and placed her to bed, finding her son in his room studying. Her husband hadn't returned from where ever he had gone to as she waited for him. She finally heard the truck's engine cut off in their driveway and the sound of ragged steps. He entered the home holding onto the door for support, she noticed that he was intoxicated.

"Well... it's you this time waiting up for me. Isn't that sweet," he laughed, throwing the keys onto the kitchen counter as he slammed the door.

"You drove all the way here drunk?" she asked with a worried look. "You could have gotten into a car accident."

"I wasn't that lucky," he told her as he placed a cup and took out a small bottle he was carrying, pouring himself a cup.

"You promised that you wouldn't drink anymore," she whispered, as he drank from his cup and slammed it onto the table.

"And you promised you wouldn't fuck anyone else, yet I find you in the very fucking arms of that fucking prick."

"I didn't sleep with anyone and I didn't sleep with him. He somehow found us and-"

"Don't give me that shit, Miku. He knew where we were because he came to see how his daughter was doing."

She felt the unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched him glance at her with a stern look, "Daughter? Are you implying that Orihime is his?"

"You know when I first saw her, I thought she was a spitting image of you. Thinking she looks nothing like me. Even her hair is a bit lighter than yours. How the fuck is that possible with my dark hair? Now it all makes sense," he laughed at his theory as he drank from his cup.

"Orihime doesn't belong to Sosuke. He hasn't touched me since that time..." she paused whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Is that what happened? He flat out told you that he wouldn't help raise her, so that's why you're upset with him?"

"No!" she yelled, "He wants to make our life a living hell because I didn't choose him."

"Bullshit! You are just saying this shit because now that he won't help raise his own fucking daughter, you want to pawn the responsibility off to me?" he shook his head. "That's where your wrong, Miku."

"I'm telling you the truth, Noboru. Orihime is not his," she cried trying to hold his arm. He leaned close to her, glancing at her cascading tears as he kissed her lips and picked her up, heading into their room.

She tasted the liquor off his lips as he kissed her passionately. Removing her underwears aggressively as he proceeded to make her moan while licking between her folds. He made her cum, swiftly releasing his manhood to thrust into her in one go. She kissed him, with tears on her face as she moaned with every thrust. "I love you, Noboru," she whispered to him as he proceeded to thrust into her harder and faster. She felt the tears fall from his eyes when they both came together. He abruptly got off of her to sit on the bed. He sat there for a moment in silence as he whipped the last of his tears before he spoke.

"You made me give up a son for you," he whispered, as she scooted close to him, feeling the blood run cold as he spoke.

"No-"

"Don't speak. I've given everything to you and given up everything for you. I'm tired of it. You better think of some form of income for that child in that damn room, because you won't see a dime from me. I can't believe you would do this to me," he held his head as he felt broken while he began to cry.

"Orihime is your daught-"

He made to raise his hand to her but looking at her face his hand faltered as he aggressively punched the wall next to her, making her jump. "No more lies, Miku. So you better start using your skills because I don't think selling your baking treats is going to be enough," he said through gritted teeth as she realized what he was implying.

"I... I don't want to do that anymore, Noboru," she pleaded as he shook his head.

"I honestly don't give a shit. You seemed to enjoy it plenty when you spread your legs before," his venomous tone told her as he made to wash in the bathroom.

Miku laid there all night, even after he came back from showering to just stare at the ceiling.

The months passed, while Sora had found his mother looking out in the distance as Orihime continued to cry.

"Would someone please stop the noise," she would whisper to herself as she held her head. Sora fed his sister, most of the time, whenever his mother wasn't completely there. He noticed things were reverting back to the way things were. 'Was it because of the bills?' He thought to himself, deciding to get a part-time job along with going to school. He would find his sister, unchanged when he got back with his parents arguing. He would head to Retsu's house when it became too much. Confiding to his girlfriend everything he had to put up with and thinking things had changed for the better. Whenever Retsu's parents weren't home, he would visit, making out with her while Orihime slept in the other room. Ultimately losing their virginity to one another. They would talk in each other's arms about their future together as he promised he would always be there for her.

Miku held her 12-month-old daughter in her arms as she watched the little girl playing with a toy in hand. She glanced at the cute child with the auburn locks as she looked up to stare at the wall mirror by the kitchen, noticing her reflection. Her beauty wasn't how it used to be and her clients weren't as keen on having a middle-aged woman to warm their bed. Looking at her daughter as she stroked her hair.

'Maybe if she never existed, things would go back to the way things were?'

She thought as warm tears filled her eyes.

'She'd be better off, wouldn't she?'

She moved her hand softly to her small cheek and then began to cover her daughter's nose and mouth. She watched as her daughter began to moan and struggle in her arms, she was on autopilot as she let her hand stay over her airway.

"What are you doing?" she heard her son's voice as she snapped out of her dream. Orihime began to gasp for air and cry as she reached for her brother.

"I...I was-" she wasn't sure what she was going to say, she didn't even know what she was doing anymore. Sora looked at his mother who had tears in her eyes while she looked confused. This woman was about to kill her own child. He'd have to take night classes and stay here with Orihime during the day and ask Retsu to keep an eye during the night.

"Would you shut that fucking girl up. It's like from morning till dawn," he heard his father yell as he tried to calm his sister's cries. Sora went to put Orihime into her crib, getting her to calm down as he caressed her cheek as she fell asleep.

"It's about time you fucking did something useful," his father said while he opened up a beer can and drank from it. Noboru looked at his wife, who was still in her bathrobe in the middle of the afternoon. "You should get dressed, we have that scene you have to finish," he told her as she stared at her hands. "Did you hear me?"

"She heard you," he told his father as the older man angrily glanced his way.

"So now you have a mouth?"

"Can't you see she doesn't want to do those films anymore," he yelled at his father.

"She better or your sister won't have any food," he mouthed as he stepped closer to his son.

"She doesn't have to worry about Orihime's food. I can take care of it," he angrily said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so now you're a big man that can provide. Well, big man. You think you can pay for the rent and utilities also?" when he saw that his son had nothing to say he smiled. "You think you're a responsible adult because you fucked your girlfriend?" he laughed as he watched his son's expression turned to anger as he avoided his father's stare.

"I'm gonna give you some advice. You let a whore into your life you'll soon regret it," he growled out as his son made to swing at his father. Only for the older man to dodge his fist and hit him hard. Sora saw stars as he held the side of his face. Then he felt another punch and another one as everything went completely black.

* * *

"Sora.?"

"Sora..?"

"Sora...?"

Sora looked up from his daze to glance up at Byakuya who was passing by his office door.

"There you are," he looked at him sternly with a hint of worry, "Get some rest, you won't get anything done daydreaming like that."

"I think I'll take your advice... Four months of acquiring information and its just like Shuhei says.. not one fucking thing on Noboru Inoue. Not even a speeding ticket," he shook his head, there had to be something he did. The case files of Tsukishima were packed with allegations, only with the accusers now, too scared to step forward. It was his father's file that was opened up as he saw the man's handsome features with a smug grin in the photos. His past was such a secret to Sora, only remembering bits and pieces, some he blocked while others still haunted him. He closed the file and turned off the light to his office and headed out with Byakuya.

He rode the elevator down with his partner talking about things to get his mind off the case.

"Let's just concentrate on Tsukishima and then focus on Noboru," he told the younger man as he held his arm. "Just return home to your fiancee and think of nothing else. Sora nodded and smiled as he watched Byakuya straighten his posture once the door's opened. Since the island, four months ago, they had proceeded to have secret nights together with Retsu. It was not as frequent as before. Now it was more of a rarity that Sora would have an urge. He guessed that was progress. Byakuya bid him goodnight as Sora made his way home.

He had moved into Retsu's home and sold the three bedroom apartment and opted for a single bedroom for his brother, Ulquiorra. With his fiancee visiting and with Tatsuki sleeping over. They both realized, they both needed their privacy, especially with Orihime no longer living with them. He arrived at an empty household. There were some nights Retsu worked late to help in ER, along with Ichigo. It was then that he picked up his cell phone and dialed his sister's number.

"Sora-nii!" he heard the vibrant voice of his sister.

"Hey, Orihime! Just wanted to call and see how you've been," he expressed as he heard her giggle.

"I was expecting your call earlier, you usually call whenever Retsu and Ichigo work in ER."

He chuckled, "Yeah, you caught me. I would have been home earlier but was at the office, working late." There was a long pause on the other end before he heard his sister speak again.

"How's the case going?"

He really didn't want to tell her the details but he knew she was expecting an update. If she didn't get it from him she would bother Tatsuki to get information from her brother.

"We have enough to go to court with enough allegations to put him away for a long time but-" she heard the distress in his tone.

"but?"

"The allegations mean nothing if the victims are too afraid to take the stand. It's just hearsay."

"We can't really blame them, Sora," she said feeling for the women who weren't as lucky as her," Sora, just let me-"

"No! Absolutely not! You'll have to either face him or his other lawyers when he questions you. I can't see you go through that pain."

"Yet we're asking these victims to go through the same thing?"

"What does Ichigo say?"

"I... I haven't told him," she said in a low voice and then he heard the sniffles on the other line, "I know you're trying to protect me but I want to do something for these women. I want Tsukishima to never do this again to anyone else. I want to be their voice when they're too scared to. I know he's going to make me feel horrible but then I think about ... What if ... I wasn't able to get away."

"Orihime -"

"No, Sora-nii! Please let me finish. Why subject them to facing the man that ruined their life. I rather face it for them, nothing could be as bad as what they went through."

He understood her words and what she was coming from. He did feel like a hypocrite in asking these younger women to be brave enough to take the stand when he didn't even want his sister to be put through that sort of torture. He sighed before he spoke.

"I'll talk it over with Byakuya, but you have to promise that you'll speak to Ichigo, okay?" his voice was demanding but in a more soft worrisome tone.

"Okay... Sora-nii, have you found anything about Aizen-san?" she asked. He was surprised when Orihime had come to him the day after the wedding to say she had met Supreme Court nominated Judge Sosuke Aizen. It was even more of a shock to find out that this was the same man who knew his parents. Something didn't sit well with him about this man. His father and mother argued about him and it was a bit of a blur to him. He usually left the house or blocked out the noise when he was younger.

"I found out they all grew up in an orphanage together. Father and mother were left at the orphanage when they were just toddlers. Father at age four, losing his parents at a mining accident. While mother at age two, parents died from a car accident that she luckily survived unharmed. Sosuke came much later at the age of twelve, parents both died in a cruise liner that sank while he was at boarding school, his family losing their wealth. There's nothing else, except what's written about Sosuke in the news articles. His files are clean but so is fathers," he laughed and then sighed.

He wasn't sure if it was a habit calling his parents mother or father but Orihime usually called them by their first names.

"Don't overwork yourself trying to look for something that probably isn't there," it wasn't what he wanted to hear but he knew she was worried about him. In some ways, he knew deep down it probably was the truth.

"I ... I know Byakuya knows Sosuke, but I don't trust him. Promise me you won't talk to him or even be alone with him," he sounded stressed as Orihime expressed she understood by giving a soft hum of approval.

"I'm going to head to bed, get some rest okay?"

"Yes, you too. I love you!"

"I love you too, Sora-nii!" she giggled as she hung up the phone.

Orihime put her phone away as she glanced at her phone's screen to see her smiling brother's face she had as his contact picture. She thought of what her brother had just mentioned about her parent's coming from an orphanage and she couldn't help but feel guilty for the feelings she held towards them. She didn't even know them but she knew what they put Sora through with what he told her. Hearing the door to the apartment as she laid on her bed, turning off her phone and setting it aside. She heard Ichigo head to the kitchen as she skipped softly and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was about to drink some water when he felt her arms as he picked up her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not wait up for me?" he chuckled as he quickly drank from his cup and set it on the countertop. He turned to face her and wrap her in a hug as he kissed her lips. She smiled up at him.

"Another!" she said as he shook his head and gave her another kiss on the lips. "Another x3!" she puckered her lips as he kissed her three times on the lips.

"So what were you doing besides waiting for me?" he asked as he cleaned his cup and headed to their room.

"I just finished talking to Sora," she stated, he wasn't surprised with that since Sora managed to call her whenever he was late at ER. It was the tone in her voice that caused him to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" he watched as she bit the side of her lip and played with her fingers while he removed his shirt.

"We can talk about it when you're done showering, okay," he frowned at her words as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He entered the bathroom as Orihime laid on the bed once more. She waited patiently as she heard the shower shut off. After a few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom wearing black sweatpants.

He laid right next to her, yawning for a bit, as he held her close. "So what's wrong?"

"You sound tired, maybe we could talk in the morning," she nervously said as she heard him sigh.

"Orihime," he said her name in a serious tone, prompting her to speak.

"The victims are too afraid to speak on the stand. So I wanted to know how you felt about me taking their place?" she felt him tense as he looked at her with a scowl.

"How I feel? I don't want you near that asshole especially having him questioned you with devious questions to make you feel like shit," he stood up from the bed as he paced back and forth, "What did Sora think about this?"

She sat up, looking at how upset her fiancee was about this particular subject, "He doesn't want me to take the stand either."

"See, even he thinks it's a bad idea."

He watched her breathing hard through her nostrils as she laid on her bed with her back turned to him. Ichigo rubbed his face and sighed as he crawled back to the bed, beside her.

"Look Orihime. I don't want to see you put in a situation like that, especially confronting that asshole, Tsukishima."

"You sound like Sora," she pouted as she whipped her face as she reiterated everything she had just told her brother over the phone while Ichigo listened to her and remained quiet. "Don't you understand why I need to do this?" she turned around to face him as she held his face.

"To be their voice," he repeated her words as he closed his eyes and hugged her close. "I'm not going to like it but I'll support you, okay?" She knew she was right of course. If she didn't take the stand while the other girls didn't, Tsukishima might get off scot-free. He wasn't doubting Sora and Byakuya's ability in tackling their end in court, even a good lawyer can't work with just circumstantial evidence at times. He wished he could shield her from all the bad shit in this fucked up world but he knew that wasn't sometimes possible. Orihime kissed her fiancee's lips as he opened his mouth to invite her in. So what if he was dead tired. There was nothing like coming home, to destress while making love to the woman he held in his arms.

* * *

The next week after getting the okay from her fiancee and brother to take the stand, she decided to meet with the victims. Shuhei stood outside the household of the girl's she visited while she spoke with them. They were at first annoyed by having another person visit them when they clearly wanted this to be behind them. After Orihime sweetly told them she only came to tell them, what she was planning to do. Their walls eventually came down, some even shed a few tears and described their experience. It was heart-wrenching to listen to but Orihime knew they wanted someone other than lawyers or cops to listen.

She had already met with four of the victims and she made to meet with the fifth one. Shuhei had a bit of a hard time, getting a hold of this girl. She previously worked for Tsukishima as a para-legal assistant before she became a talented fashion designer. The documents stated that she also had a relationship with the man. Orihime waited out in the lobby with Shuhei, waiting to be called for their appointment that the spiky-haired man scheduled for her.

"Orihime Inoue," the secretary called out as Orihime stood," Ms. Riruka Dokugamine will see you."

She hugged Shuhei as he bid her good luck and went into the office where a dark pink haired girl sat in a pink chair. A black desk and furniture with splashes of pink were in the room. Pictures of cute girls in outfits hung up on the walls as donut decorations and stuffed animals were placed throughout the office. Orihime sat in front of the girl who was still glancing at photos before she looked up with an irritated look.

"Here I thought I was going to also speak to that handsome voice on the phone," she said sounding disappointed.

"Oh, umm that's my best friend's brother Detective Shuhei. If you want him to be in the room, I-"

"No, I just wanted to see him before I told him what I told those other people who visited. I am not taking the stand. I have my own life and business. How can I have this shit behind me when you guys insist on reminding me, whenever they visit. Now they send a beautiful face, thinking that I'll change my mind. Listen, sweetie! You can tell them my answer is still the same, N...O!" she growled out as Orihime swallowed nervously. She did get resistance from the other girls but this girl was a tad more aggressive.

"I... I didn't come to try to get you to take the stand," she told her as the girl's brow quirked up a little intrigued.

"What is it? I'm not looking for any more models. Plus, I don't think you're pretty enough," she seethed, knowing full well that this auburn-haired girl was extremely gorgeous and she couldn't stand how perfect she looked.

"No, I'm not here for that either. My brother, along with his firm is heading up a case against Tsukishima, along with Detective Shuhei, whom you spoke with. I.. I just wanted to let you know that, you don't have to speak because I've decided to take the stand and tell my story."

Riruka's features changed from shock and then immediately looked away. "You seem like a sweet girl," she saw the girl smile at her as she fiddled with her fingers. "You know he'll tear you apart on the stand," she told her softly as Orihime shook her head.

"I... I know but I still need to say something. I can't let him do this to any more girls. I feel like an inadequate witness when I can't possibly understand what you're going through. You see, I stopped him before it got any further," she gripped her fingers harder when Riruka glanced at her.

"How did you get away?" she asked her.

"When he was t...touching me and was too distracted to notice while he kissed me I kneed him and ran away. I... I could hear him trying to run after me but .." she rubbed the tear that strayed down her cheek. "I was able to get to people who could protect me."

Riruka still held a hard expression as she listened to the younger girl's story. "So you want to be a voice for us. Those poor unfortunate ones that weren't as lucky as you?" Orihime could hear a bit of malice in her words as she remained silent. "I was a naivete little girl like you until I began to hear rumors about my boyfriend and other females he was with. Some of them even confronted me and told me the horrible things. I confronted him and he just shrugged it off like it didn't matter. When I made to leave, the sick bastard, I received the same treatment he gave to those other girls."

Orihime watched the pink-haired girl whip her tear aggressively as she narrowed her eyes at her. " I bet you don't even know what it's like to have your boyfriend rape you? I bet you even have someone waiting for you at home, boyfriend..no... I bet it's a fiancee?" she watched as Orihime remained silent, feeling herself get upset with her being mute. "Well, answer?" she yelled.

"F...Fiancee," she looked at the girl who gave a small grin.

"I bet he's handsome too. How relieved he must feel to know you weren't as tainted as the rest of us. Come here to gloat about your perfect life?"

"You're putting words in my mouth. That's not fair, Riruka," she began to tear up as the woman in front of her glare at her.

"Well, life's not fair," she huffed, clicking on her desk intercom, still staring at the auburn-haired girl, "Katrina, is the man waiting in the lobby handsome?"

"Y... Yes, Ms. Dokugamine," the pink haired girl smiled at her assistant's blatant stuttering. "Good, send him in. Ms. Inoue was just leaving." She hung up the phone as she glanced at the girl who avoided looking at her. "It was great speaking with you and good luck," she gave an arrogant smile as Orihime stood to walk out. Shuhei saw the young girl's saddened features as he glanced at her and gave her a little hug.

"Just wait at the lobby. I won't be long," he gave her a grin, that seemed to ease the younger girl's nerves. Orihime watched how Riruka became flustered as Shuhei walked in and shut the door. She remained seated in the lobby, waiting patiently until she watched the older man leave the woman's office, shaking his head. They remained silent until they reached the elevator doors as she heard him chuckle. "I'm not sure what you said to convince her but she's willing to testify against Tsukishima."

Orihime looked at him confused as her mouth hung open, "What?"

"Said it had something to do with not letting your timid ass be the only one to stand up to that asshole," Shuhei hugged the stunned girl as she couldn't comprehend what just happened. She leaned her head onto Shuhei's shoulder. Riruka deep down was a sweet person. The woman just needed to vent at someone, unfortunately, it was her and she didn't mind being the brunt of her anger.

* * *

The ones who got to this point either liked this chapter or wanted to read everything before they sent me a review for doing such horrible things to Orihime or Sora. I know... I'm sorry. It had to be done. It was a story that was in the back of mind from the beginning when I first wrote the opening introduction to Friends and Family. I'm a little stressed out in writing about the court proceedings and making sure I don't sound like a complete fool. OMG! Pulls her hair out. lol! (calms down) I hope I didn't make Riruka too much of a bitch, she just wanted her Orihime to get a taste of what was to come. She knows Tsukishima very well and knows how much of a prick he could be.

My mother and I along with my little sister used to watch Law and Order. My favorite one is Law and Order: Criminal Intent. Why? You guessed it because of the mental health of some of these criminals including the main character. I think I'm obsessed with mental health because I have a lot of family members that have mental issues (all jokes aside). We have bipolar, depression, and other shit I don't know all the names of. It's pretty sad, right now I'm taking care of my grandparents who have dementia and one of them is bi-polar and went through post-partum depression (She had 8 children). Just listening to the stories from my aunts and uncles and all the Fucked up shit they had to go through, especially during the 60s and 70s. Doctors simply misdiagnosed it or said my grandmother was just being a typical crazy woman. WTF?

Oh, one more thing. My grandmother had postpartum depression but it never got to that point of her actually hurting her kids. My aunts and uncles would simply state she would always be stressed out and yelled for no apparent reason. It also didn't help my grandpa was an abusive alcoholic to his children. (My family is so messed up) I glad my mom didn't subject me to the shit she went through. I guess you have to write what you're familiar with. My mother tells me my grandfather changed for the better once he stopped drinking. It just blows my mind because growing up I never knew the crap he did, he was actually my favorite person. It just hurt because my mom only told me when I was older because she didn't want to taint the image of my grandpa. = ( So taking care of him now as a frail old man who has no sense, it just breaks my heart. For a long time, it was hard for me to forgive someone like that when I found out. But if my mother could forgive him, I did. Gosh! Writing this chapter messed me up, I'm basically saying personal shit again. I hope I haven't scared you away. = )


	32. Chapter 32

I tried my damndest to get this chapter out because I really wanted to share it with you guys. This chapter doesn't have Ichihime but it's mostly GrimNel and other people associated with them. I want to warn that Grimmjow is probably going to be a bit OC, maybe, its just I feel like Grimmjow deep down has feelings, he may act fucking tough but there are things he still fears. I got it from the manga when he lost to Ichigo and his heart to heart with Ichigo when they were on their way to fight the Sternritter. Please review the chapter and let me know what you think, you know I really enjoy the comments.

* * *

It was 9:30! Nel had plenty of time to wear her new cute beige lingerie. Covering her semi-nude form with her gifted baby green kimono from the island scavenger hunt. The beautiful attire had a mixture design of cherry blossoms and mythical creatures of centaurs. She even procured food from the restaurant both Grimmjow and she liked to eat from. He usually got out of Pantera at 7:00 but he was working extremely late these past few weeks. She looked around his penthouse, placing the hot food in the oven until he arrived while she sat on the couch waiting. They both decided, mostly from her insistence, in moving in together. Grimmjow was hesitant at first but warmed up to the idea of having her in his bed every morning. Things were getting serious, real fast with him and she couldn't help but squeal internally. Eight months together and it was only going to get perfect as she lovingly touched a box with the secret she been keeping since yesterday.

Finally, the door to the penthouse opened to find a sluggish Grimmjow but instantly grinned at his girlfriend's pose on the couch. He watched her instantly lay back on the couch, paying him no mind as he sat near her to kiss her.

"What's the big occasion? Is that steak I smell?" he began to sniff around as she sat up to giggle and kiss him on the nose.

"Yes, I got food from Fin Lou's Steakhouse," she said as she straddled his lap to see a quirk of his brow to look at her curiously. "What? You act like we don't order take out."

"Oh yeah?" he asked her as she nodded while he looked at her in her lingerie. "Bullshit! Wearing your favorite kimono with newly bought lingerie?"

She began to giggle as he stared at her, waiting patiently for her to tell him what the big deal is. "This is a special occasion and I will tell you but... first," she gave him a seductive grin as she began to unbutton his belt and dig into his boxer briefs to pull out his length. "I thought we could eat first, fool around, and then tell you but I don't think I can go in that order." Before he could question her, his green-haired girlfriend scooted down to her knees as she began to stroke his length and lick the end of his tip. All thoughts escaped his mind as he leaned back while her lips and tongue expertly kissed and licked until he became fully erect. He placed his hands on her head and he couldn't help the gasp out of his mouth as she fully took him deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he felt her finger stroke the base of his balls. His hand held the strands of her hair gently as he guided her to slow her pace so he wouldn't cum just yet. Hearing his phone beep, he reached into his pocket about to throw the fucking shit against the wall when he paused to see who it was from.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" he groaned as he regrettably frightened his girlfriend with his outburst. She looked at him curiously as he began to push his hard-on back into his pants, difficult feat but he did it, then buttoned up his pants to lift himself up from the couch. "I...I got to go, Nel!" he said looking around for something, not noticing he dropped his phone on the couch while he yelled, "Where the fuck are my keys?"

"It's right there on the dresser," she said aggravated as she plopped herself onto the couch. He looked towards the place he was referring to as he shook his head.

"Not that car, I need to take the black one," he mused as he began to walk down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Why would you need that car?" she asked, he barely used that car and it was only when he needed to be inconspicuous from the paparazzi. She heard another beep from his phone as she looked down. She wasn't a snoopy girlfriend but she wanted to know what was so important.

 **I'll be there in thirty minutes**

 **Don't be late either, Grim-baby! = P**

The recent message caused her to feel nauseous as she placed his phone onto the couch. She didn't understand. There must be some logical explanation but he had been recently coming home late. But he clarified that Pantera was usually busy when a new car came out. Her body began to shake as she looked at the white box on the table, brushing the stray tear from her face.

Grimmjow came bounding down the hall with keys in hand, looking for his phone. He picked it up to glance at Nel who looked upset.

"Fuck Nel! This is really important and I promise I'll make it up to you," he lifted her up from the couch to place a kiss onto her mouth.

"What's more important than me?" she asked, hating how her voice sounded so weak as she closed her eyes. Grimmjow sighed loudly, sounding annoyed, causing Nel to become even more upset.

"It's something I've been working on with my father and yours," he mumbled, causing her to look at him.

"You said you were busy with Pantera?" her voice laden with malice. He sighed and easily saw this turning into an argument.

"I've been busy at Pantera too... Look Nel. I don't really have time for this shit," he yelled as he turned to head towards the door.

"Time for this shit? FUCK YOU, GRIMMJOW!" she began to cry as she watched him hesitate, seeming to regret his words while he gripped the opened door.

"Nel... I need to go... would you just ..." he pulled the ends of his hair in frustration, "I'll be back." With those words, he left and she was beyond surprised he would leave her alone like this. She began to dial her phone, trying to reach her father or her Uncle only for both numbers going straight to voicemail. Wiping the tears from her eyes she went to the master bedroom and began to pack her things.

* * *

This wasn't a complete waste of time. The guy wasn't the best she ever had when he fucked her, but his tongue was something else. With the slippery appendage being abnormally long he was able to stick deep into her wet opening. She was glad he decided to eat her first before he wanted her to ride him. She wasn't in the mood to act like she was enjoying herself, especially when he had this fetish of her wearing a green-haired wig. It was fucking hot in this hotel room and the wig didn't help. Thoughts of it being hot left her mind when he sucked her nub and then proceeded to lick her front to back.

"Oh Nnoitra, mmm," she moaned as she watched his creepy grin spread across his face.

"Jeni, call me Mr. Gilga, " he said widening her legs as he continued to eat her. That was another thing he liked for her to do. Always call him formally and wear a school girl's outfit. He always had her leave it on while they fucked, especially leaving the wig. "S...Sorry, Mr. Gilga. " He rewarded her by squeezing her nub and shoving his tongue deeper as she moved her hips. Riding his tongue while she came and shouting obscenities as he continued to lick her dry.

"Oh, Mr. Gilga, you made me cum so much," she giggled sweetly as he continued to grin. He sat on the bed beside her, prompting her to ride him as he laid back.

"Be a good student and I'll make sure I'll give you a good grade," she tried not to roll her eyes, she was used to guys having these teacher-student fetishes.

"Mr. Gilga... can we try something different?" she said shyly as he perked up a bit. When she noticed his interest she removed herself from the bed to go to her bag of goodies, pulling out handcuffs. "Do you want to put these on Mr. Gilga? I'll make sure to do my best," She smiled prettily, pouting her lips for good measure causing him to harden.

"I like a student who goes above and beyond," he grinned as he watched her place each handcuff onto his wrist locking it in place with the headboard behind him. Lying down as he watched her giggle and sway her wide hips with her short uniformed skirt.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and a man's voice on the other side.

"Room Service!"

He was confused, knowing he didn't order room service as he watched Jeni walk to the door and open it.

"What the fuck are you doing Jeni? I'm not even dressed," he watched two men enter the room, one he knew to be Neliel's father and the other he knew from media, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Right on time, Grim-baby," she spoke to the blue-haired man with a sense of familiarity causing him to feel uneasy.

"Thanks, Jeni! For your trouble," he handed her a large amount of cash and took a look at him on the bed and smiled. "Here's extra for having to pretend to enjoy that," he referenced to his hardened cock that was quickly becoming flaccid.

"It's not all that bad, he really knows how to use his tongue," she smiled, removing her wig to let her light brown hair fall, causing him to become extremely upset.

"You fucking bitch... I should..."

"Now Mr. Gilga, showing disrespect to a pretty little thing like her," he heard the voice of Shunsui beside him as he swallowed hard, becoming extremely uncomfortable being naked and defenseless. Memories of his time with the curly haired man sending a cold chill down his back.

"I'll be on my way then. I was super excited not hearing from you for a long time. Was disappointed that you only wanted intel on him. Am I going to hear from you again, Grim-baby for other needs?" she stood close to him as he glanced her way.

"I'm afraid not, Jeni. I'm a one-woman man right now," he grinned as he watched the girl give a disappointed pout.

"Awww, that's so sweet and disheartening at the same time. She's a lucky girl," she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She was about to make her way out when she was interrupted by a cough.

"I wouldn't mind receiving services," Shunsui spoke getting the girl's attention. She came closer to the older man to glance at his broad shoulders and inspected his chest that was exposed, showing a bit of his muscular chest.

"What would a dirty old man like you, need my service for?" she cutely grinned as she watched the curly haired man chuckle.

"I'm in need of a maid. My room is in dire need of cleaning...since I am a dirty old man," he whispered beside the girl's ear, causing her to redden.

"You have a fuck load of maid's in that fucking mansion of yours. Why would you need another?" Grimmjow shook his head. Jeni heard the word 'mansion' and her eyes instantly widen as she turned to glare at Grimmjow.

"Hush! Grim-baby, I'm sure I can be of some use," she grinned, giving him her card as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and exited the room.

Nnoitra watched the exchange with contempt but then felt despair when he noticed the men's attention on him, with Jeni now gone. Shunsui grabbed a towel from the bathroom to cover the naked man's private parts.

"Thanks, Shunsui. How does someone as tall as you have a small pathetic excuse for a cock?" Grimmjow cackled, causing the dark-haired man to be extremely pissed.

"Go to hell, you fucking prick," he growled, trying to get out of his handcuffs.

"That's Mr. BIG fucking prick to you," he chuckled again, watching the man struggle with his cuffs. "Where the fuck is my father?"

Shunsui smiled at Grimmjow's familiarity with his old friend as the younger man was becoming more comfortable with calling him, father.

"He'll be here! In the meantime, should we explain things to him," he pointed to the man on the bed.

"Nah! Don't feel like repeating myself," the blue-haired man sighed as he sat down on a couch in the room near a window. After a few moments, there were two knocks than a pause then another two knocks.

Grimmjow opened the door to let in Jushiro as he carried another body over his shoulder. He plopped the limp person onto the bed, causing Nnoitra to grimace. He wasn't sure if the person that was tied up and covered over the face with a bag was dead or not. Suddenly hearing the muffled groans from the unknown person, he felt some sense of relief. Jushiro took the bag off the other man's head. Nnoitra's eye's widened, remembering the blonde man to be his past student, Tesla Lindocruz.

Tesla's gag in his mouth was roughly removed while his hands and ankles were still tied up. He scanned the room and instantly paled at seeing his former teacher in the same predicament as him. Instantly figuring out what this was about as he soon felt his world crumbling with the realization.

"Fuck!" he whispered.

"Fuck is right, you pretty boy fuck," Grimmjow sneered, lifting himself off the seat near the younger man as he eyed him. "You both are here because you decided to fuck with Neliel again. Since scare tactics and violence doesn't work on both of you," Grimmjow referred to Jushiro and Shunsui's visit to Nnoitra's apartment and also their lawyer's scaring Tesla into not speaking. "I have to admit Nnoitra, you don't mind being beaten up and tortured. I guess what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and all that shit. You knew these men wouldn't kill you so you decided to speak anyways because hey what's a few scrapes and bruises. You may not have a big dick but you do have a set of huge balls on ya," he smirked receiving a glare from the naked man on the bed. The man's glare instantly changed to something more sinister as he smirked, studying the blue-haired man in front of him.

"Playboy rock star like you shrugging off other pussy like if it was nothing. ] Could only mean that you Nel is that damn good. It's a shame I wasn't able to convince her, back then. From what I heard she taste absolutely superb, ain't that right, Tesla?"

The blonde headed man swallowed nervously as he looked at the blue haired man and his previous teacher with a wide-eyed expression. "Would you shut the fuck up," he shot back to the man beside him.

"Stop being a gutless bitch and tell this asshole, how you wet you made her," WHAM! Grimmjow punched Nnoitra hard, the naked man seemed to be unfazed as he chuckled with a bloody nose. "I still remember her breathless moans along with the sound of her wet clit."

Grimmjow saw red as he circled his fingers around the man's neck, preventing him from breathing.

"Grimmjow!" Jushiro yelled, pulling his son off of the tied up man as he watched the man gasp for air. "He's just trying to get under your skin. Just ignore him."

"Yeah, listen to daddy, young pup. Makes you feel all big and bad choking a man handcuffed to the bed." Grimmjow moved towards the man in anger as his father held him back. The blue haired man shrugged him off as he gritted his teeth. He knew his father was right, he needed to stay calm.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Microdick. Now we can get on with why we're really here."

"Besides showing us how much of a whipped pussy you are?" Nnoitra shot back while he grinned as Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

"WE ARE HERE... to keep both of your mouths shut for good. Also, I need for you both to tell the media that everything was false and you were paid handsomely to say all that bullshit."

"I...I promise to not say anything and do everything you say," Tesla shook all over as Grimmjow grinned at the younger man's pathetic demeanor.

"I'm sort of convinced but I don't trust you, pretty boy," he shot back, as he watched the blonde's shoulders hung low.

"And if we don't do as you say?" Nnoitra asked with an amused look.

"Glad you ask that," Grimmjow said removing his phone to show him some video stills of Nnoitra eating Jani out in her school uniform. Grimmjow lifted his finger to point at the tiny camera that was beside the bed. Nnoitra growled thinking that Jani must have placed it there when he wasn't looking.

"Now, the only thing you care about more is your reputation, judging by how you boast about your accomplishments like the proud fuck you are. You can't teach students anymore but you did manage to land a gig on having conferences on Japanese history. I hear you're remarkable. What would happen if these video stills were to somehow leak to these museums... stills of your fetish on fucking students and your previous student?"

The black haired man looked at him curiously, "A previous student? Those stills don't show Jani wearing her green wig, even if it did, it would be hard to convince others that it was Nel." Grimmjow tries to calm himself. He was still pissed off how this creepy fuck paid women to wear the green wig, no doubt thinking of his girlfriend.

"Who said anything about Nel?" the blue-haired man grinned, glancing over to Tesla. The blonde looked confused but then when all eyes were on him, it became clear on their intent.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Please, I won't say anything," he cried out, not wanting to be forced to do anything. He watched Grimmjow remove the bindings from his hands and legs.

"Remove your clothing," he said as the younger man undressed, down to his underwear. "Everything," Grimmjow growled out. Once Tesla removed his underwear, he swallowed the bile that was rising in his stomach. He watched Grimmjow remove the towel from the other man still tied up on the bed. "Now Tesla sit close to him."

"I.. I don't," he whined.

"I don't give a fuck. What's wrong Tesla? Are you uncomfortable?" he said filming the young man sitting beside the man on the bed. Grimmjow watched the younger man shake his head. "How did you think Nel felt when you started filming her. Then you have to be a fucking asshole and show her to your fucking friends," he said, striding up to the younger man as he fell off the bed in fright. Grimmjow picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm s...sorry. Oh god! Please don't hurt me," he said shielding his face.

"We got the video stills we needed, so put your clothes back on, " he growled out, watching the frightened younger man put on his clothing. Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra who seemed to be looking down in frustration, seething through his mouth.

"So what's it going to be Microdick?"

"Fuck you!"

Grimmjow nodded his head as he grinned, "We don't have to send both video stills to the media since you want to be a difficult fuck." He looked at his father and Shunsui, " We send the one with Jani."

"Hold on! I'll do it, you fucking asshole."

"You should play nice, Nnoitra. I have the key to your fucking cuffs unless of course, you want to wait for the maid tomorrow morning?" He grinned at the black-haired man who gritted his teeth.

"Fine!"

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Grimmjow chuckled watching the man's face glance at him with such animosity but said nothing.

* * *

Grimmjow opened the door to his apartment with a sense of accomplishment as he came into the door quietly not wanting to wake Nel up. He looked at his phone as the time glared at him. 1:00 pm! It took that fucking long to deal and straighten out all this shit. If it wasn't for Nnoitra being such a stubborn bitch, things would have been a lot smoother, especially getting him home. There were a few times, he had to stop the car to tell him to shut the fuck up. Tesla, on the other hand, was such a scared little pretty boy bitch. Jushiro decided to provide them with lucrative sum along with their cooperation. He was against it but his father insisted.

He found Nel laying on the couch sleeping. He lifted her up to walk into the master bedroom, placing her on the bed. Finding a suitcase, with clothes filled halfway and the rest of her clothing thrown around the room. 'Yep, she was pissed,' he thought to himself. Kicking the suitcase onto the floor as he laid her down on the bed, while he kissed her lips. She moved a little and groaned before she went back to sleep. He headed to the kitchen and found that the food was shoved into the fridge hardly touched. He took a portion for himself, leaving the rest for his girlfriend. Placing the food into the microwave as he poured himself a drink. He fucking needed it, with the stress of the day.

After he ate he was going to fucking sleep. When he heard the sound of the microwave beep, he opened the small door as his stomach growled at the smell of the food.

He sat at the table, starting to place the food into his mouth. He paused his movements once he heard the small shuffle of feet. He didn't turn already knowing who it was as she came closer to sit beside him. Now that she was under the light, he could see her puffy eyes and tear-stricken face.

"Fuck Nel, I said I was coming back. I know you're pissed off but I'm very proud of myself." He watched her stare at him for a moment and glance at the side of his face. She reached for his napkin and handed it to him.

"You have something on your face," she said with a serious look as he curiously took the napkin and whipped the area she was staring at. He looked down to see the shade of pink lipstick smeared onto the white item.

"Fuck!" he whispered, totally forgetting Jani had kissed him and Shunsui goodbye. He watched her brows furrow as she glanced at him and then her eyes started to water. She excused herself aggressively from the table as he jumped up to grab her arm. "Wait, Nel! Would you let me explain."

She removed her arms from his grip and pushed him away aggressively. "What the fuck, Grimmjow. I thought I misinterpret the text on your phone but to come home late and then fucking lipstick on your cheek?"

"Even if I was cheating on you, why would I be that stupid?"

"I don't know ... you're the one fucking some girl and arrogantly throwing it in my face," she shouted through tears as she whacked his arm.

"I told you I was out with our fathers tonight. If you don't fucking believe me then call them," he conveyed to her through gritted teeth.

"I...I've been trying to reach them and no one's answering," she sniffed as she whipped her nose.

Grimmjow closed his eyes in irritation as he dialed Shunsui. When the older man picked up, he handed the phone instantly to his upset girlfriend.

"Daddy?... I'm crying because... Were you with Grimmjow tonight?"

He watched her face concentrate on her father's voice over the phone, then her sigh with relief. "No, that's alright. I... I just wanted confirmation. Ok... Love you too, Daddy."

She avoided his stare as he moved closer to her to wrap his arms around her, "You got confirmation?" he felt her nod as she began to cry.

"I'm...s...sorry ... my hormones are all out of whack and I can't stop crying." she cried into his chest as he heard her muffled words. He rubbed and kissed her head as he guided her to the couch. Her father explained bits and pieces of what had occurred but he explained in detail about what they did that night in the hotel room.

"I know I shouldn't have kept this a secret, I didn't want you to think about those fucking pricks. You also don't have to worry about them ever bothering you again," he kissed her lips as he felt her sigh in his arms that were wrapped around her protectively.

"Oh, Grimmy! You didn't have to do all that for me. The things that were said were slowly dying down and it didn't.."

"If you're going to say that it wasn't bothering you, I don't want to hear that shit. If they got away with these lies, they wouldn't have hesitated to do it again," his scolding, sometimes made her feel like an ignorant child but she knew he was emotionally aggressive. His harsh love meant that he deeply loved and cared for her. He only lashed out when he was scared and he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"You're right... I'm sorry for ever doubting you," she leaned into his touches as he began to open her kimono but she stopped him. "Wait! I still need to give you something," she giggled when he nibbled on her neck.

"Is it what you were giving me before I left?" she saw his Chesire cat-like grin on his face as she pushed him gently away.

"No! Here," she said excitedly as she gave him the white box that was on the table, wrapped in a bow.

"You never answered about what the occasion was?" he asked curiously as he watched her expression nervously glance at the box.

"You'll see," she sighed, grasping her fingers tightly. He noticed her bold carefree personality was gone and replaced with this frightened girl. He furrowed his brows looking at the box as he slowly opened it. He found two small toy cars, one baby blue, and the other baby pink, and if that didn't answer his question he looked further to find an ultrasound picture. Her voice broke his thoughts as he looked at the small distorted black and white image.

"I didn't realize I was two months late with my period. I was too busy managing my grades at college and teaching at the dojo."

"I thought you were on birth control?" he asked, his tone sounding hallow.

"I...I didn't realize I had missed a few," she nervously giggled. She instantly stopped when he rose up to walk up to the bar to get a glass of hard liquor. He turned to stare at her and look as if he was mulling over everything that was said before he chugged the contents from his cup. The silence was too much for her and she couldn't understand why he seemed closed off about this exciting news. "Say something, Grimmy?" She chewed the inside of her lip as she watched him scoff and chuckle.

"Fuck!" he continued to laugh as his fingers slid through his blue strands. " How can you miss a few? You realize that Pantera is expanding, you still have college, and with the dojo merge, you're needed there more. What the fuck Nel."

"You don't think I realize that. When I found this out yesterday, I admit I was scared but when I saw that ultrasound and the thought of having a mini version of you and me. All my fears vanished, I want a family with you," she stood up to walk up to him to stare at his blue eyes. She saw a hint of fear before it was replaced with anger.

"I..I can't right now. I need time to think about this." His words crushed her heart and she instantly felt her temper rise.

"What do you mean?"

He turned when he heard the hurt in her words and was taken aback when he saw the angered expression of his girlfriend, face covered in tears.

"Fucking hell. Just because you decided to irresponsibly miss a few birth control pills, you think everything is going to be fine. This is my fault also, I shouldn't have listened to you when you told me to stop using condoms," he poured himself another drink to swallow it whole. "I guess a young princess like you, doesn't understand responsibility, whenever you have trouble you have Shunsui or Jushiro to always bail you out."

She punched him hard in his jaw and he glared at her, " Fuck you, Grimmjow. I don't need you... I... I can do this myself." She vanished into the room as he heard her loud cries. He entered the master room they shared together to get the suitcase on the floor and fill it with her belongings. She had her phone as she was pressing a few dials. He leaned against the door frame, watching her.

"Calling daddy?"

She seemed to ignore him as she continued to press buttons on her phone. When she was finished she continued to pack, along with her kimono and things from the bathroom. She was walking around in her lingerie and he couldn't help how his body reacted at seeing how the beige undergarments complimented her pink skin tone. She picked up a t-shirt and skinny jeans and dressed. When she was done, she headed to the door.

"Who's picking you up?"

"Uber," she flatly said as she hauled the suitcase and opened the door, heading to the elevator.

"Nel," he grabbed her arm, "Would you just stay here and let's just talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. You need time to think and I'm giving you that option. So sort out your fucking shit, I just don't want to be here," she aggressively pushed the button within the confines of the elevator as he watched the doors close on her saddened features.

* * *

He spent all night, tossing and turning in his bed, finding the loss of her body spoke volumes on how much he missed her. He woke up feeling like shit from drinking himself into a drunken state, to pass out and then wake up to hurl its contents into the toilet. He felt pathetic as he closed the contents of the bottle, the taste of liquor didn't help alleviate the pain, only making it worse.

He heard the beep of the intercom and looked at the time, 7:00 am. He'd have to call his assistant to tell him that he wasn't going to be in the office today. Feeling like shit, he grasped the button as he heard the front guard speak when he gave a grunt.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez. I'm sorry but you have a visitor by the name of Jushiro Ukitake."

He laughed, so news traveled fast. "Send him up." He looked at himself, finding that he was wearing the same suit from last night. Taking off his clothing and discarding them into the laundry basket, he put on blue sweatpants and a white tank shirt. He brushed his teeth, trying to remove the contents of vomit and alcohol. When he was finished he heard the knock at the door and walked groggily to open it.

Unlocking the door, he didn't have time to open it fully when he felt the full force of the door hit him hard in the face.

"What the fuck?" he was disoriented for a moment from the attack, along with the effects of the alcohol still lingering in his system. He looked up in anger to find his father, slam the door closed with expressionless features. He watched the man head straight to him and raise to hit him but Grimmjow blocked it, only to receive one to his stomach. He felt nauseous as he began to vomit out the rest of the contents out of his stomach. He groaned as he felt himself being lifted up from the floor and slammed against the wall. Finding strength he elbowed his father in the jaw and punched him hard against the jaw.

"You're lucky I'm still feeling like shit or else I would have seriously fucked you up, old man," he whipped the blood pooling from his mouth as he glared at the man in front of him. His father remained silent only fueling the anger within the blue-haired man as he growled. He made to kick, only for it to be blocked as Jushiro backhanded him hard against the face. He hit against the wall, losing his balance to fall onto the fall hard. "You fucking asshole," he yelled out holding his nose, finding that it hurt like hell but it wasn't broken. He tried to get up but he found the pressure of his father's leg on his chest, preventing him from moving.

Jushiro removed the napkin from his pocket to hand it to his son, as he blatantly brushed it away, avoiding his stare.

"I can honestly say that I've always been proud of you and none of the decisions you've made ever brought me shame," he watched the man bend down to his level and bore his eyes into him, "until now."

Jushiro watched his son's eyes widen and then glance away, "Well, I honestly don't give a fuck..."

"You don't care that a child, your child, is coming to this world?" he could hear the older man's voice rise. The father watched how his son didn't say anything as he continued to look at the floor. He shook his head, finding his actions hard to understand. "If that's how's it going to be and you don't want to take responsibility then that's fine," he made to get up, straightening himself as he looked at his son. "I'll make sure she's taken care of."

He turned on his heel and started to leave when he paused in hearing his son's laughter. He turned curiously to find him standing up and holding his stomach in laughter.

"Jushiro to the rescue. Is that what gets your rocks hard?"

"Excuse me?"

"Being the knight in shining armor to women who have a child, with the father currently not in the picture? Is that why you gravitated to Kaoru ...and Ikumi," he grinned when he saw the anger in his father's eyes as he glared at him.

"I don't see how my personal life has anything to do with you abandoning Nel."

"I'm not abandoning Nel, stop putting words in my fucking mouth," he shouted out.

"What would you call it? You believe writing blank checks is the same thing as being there for that child?"

"No!" Grimmjow sternly said.

"Planning on having a relationship with Nel until she has the child?"

"No!"

"Then what were you planning on doing that wouldn't abandon Nel?"

"I...love her... I never planned on abandoning her," he shouted as his father glanced at him curiously. Grimmjow felt something wet fall down his cheek. He touched the side of his face to find tears as they continued to fall while he began to chuckle. The laughter sounded strained as he covered his face with his arms, shielding himself from further embarrassment. Jushiro moved closer to his son and paused when he heard the muffled sounds of a whimper. "Did you ever hate me?"

The question he found odd as he tried to understand what sparked it in the first place. "Hate you?" He watched as his son whipped the remainder of his tears as he looked down, Jushiro saw the same scared little boy he knew long ago, back in Master Genrai's manor.

"I was the reason why she died, didn't you ever hate me at some point?"

The realization finally clicked at what was troubling him the most about this whole situation.

"I never hated you. I accepted that her heart wasn't strong enough from the stress of labor, but I never felt you were to blame."

Grimmjow accepted his honest answer with the nod of his head as more tears began to fall. "I don't want to lose her and I'm afraid that...if something ..." he couldn't say the words as he closed his eyes. "I'm also afraid that I'll hate my child... I'll be lost without her."

"Have you told her this?" Jushiro asked him, sympathizing with his son's fears.

"NO... that's why I'm a fucking idiot. I just spouted any other excuse because I was scared."

Both remained there in silence, as Jushiro patted his son's leg, beckoning for him to get up. "Let's get you cleaned up." Grimmjow made to walk to his bathroom when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He stopped to turn to find his father wrap his arms around him in a strong embrace. "I'm still proud of you." Jushiro felt his son's arms wrap around him and the sound of soft sobs.

* * *

" _ **I told you he was a fucking asshole**._ "

" ** _Tatsuki-chan! I don't think she wants to hear that right now_ ,**" Nel heard both her friend's arguing on a three-way call. She needed to confide in them right now after crying her eyes out to her father and Uncle Take.

"She's right, Orihime," she said through tears, "I shouldn't have been surprised. He said as much ... not wanting to have children."

Nel could only hear silence and the short sniffles on the other line as she cried over the phone. They felt completely helpless, only comforting her with their voices.

" ** _We can look forward to a baby shower_ ,"** Orihime mused trying to lighten the mood as Nel began to chuckle.

" ** _That's true... all the adult theme games we could play_** ," Tatsuki shouted causing Orihime to gasp.

" ** _Why can't we play cute games? Like ... guess the baby food or.._ "**

" ** _pin the sperm to the egg_ ,**" Tastuki added as Nel chuckled with laughter, knowing she could count on them to be there to cheer her up.

"I know you guys are busy, especially you Orihime with the upcoming trial."

" ** _Don't worry, Nel-chan! I'm glad you told us about the baby. You know I'm going to spoil him or her rotten. I can't wait to bite their cheeks._** "

All three girls laughed until Nel saw a figure standing by the door. Grimmjow's features looked distraught as she saw his ragged appearance.

"Grimmjow?" she whispered, feeling her whole body become rigid in shock. He faintly smiled at her, his body still outside her bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" his tone so low as if unsure of himself, which was completely unlike him.

 _" **YOU TELL HIM FUCKING NO, NEL**_ **!** " Tatsuki's voice blared from the phone.

"I...I'll call you guys back," she said on autopilot.

" _ **NEL, DON"T YOU DARE H..** "_

She hung up her cell phone and decided to turn it off as well, knowing Tatsuki would call her several times until she answered.

"Umm... Sure, come in!" she finally told.

He walked into her room as he glanced around seeing the little small stuffed animals, mythical creatures of unicorns and centaurs. He realized this was the first time he'd been in her room as he sat beside her on the bed. She noticed the puffiness of his eyes and curiously wondered if he had been crying as much as she had been.

"I came to apologize for upsetting you, especially when I wasn't being honest with how I felt about the baby."

She let go of the breath that she had been holding as she stared at his blue eyes. The pain that radiated from those cerulean orbs made her feel guilty for leaving him at the penthouse. "I'm sorry too. I didn't let you process the information enough before I bombarded you with questions," she whispered as she watched him shake his head.

"You don't have to be sorry."

She nodded and noticed the bruising on his face and the blood on his clothing.

"Did you get into a fight?" she asked worriedly as she touched his chin while he grimaced.

"My father gave me an ass whooping ... I deserved it though," he expressed as he looked at her sorrowful eyes. She didn't tell her Uncle for him to aggressively attack his son. He leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips, sensing she was feeling guilty when she had nothing to feel sorry for. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't ... I'm sorry for leaving."

"No," he shook his head as he tried to make her understand, "When you told me you were pregnant the first thing that came to mind was, 'We've only been together for eight months.' I thought maybe two years from now we could start a family, but then even then the pain would be emotionally worse."

She watched as Grimmjow's voice began to break.

"Grimmy, I don't understand?"

"I'm scared of losing you the way you and I lost our mothers. I...I just found you," he held her chin as he looked at her, feeling the tears start to creep around his eyes. He was pouring his heart out with tears and she was so in shock, she had no idea what to do. She instantly closed the gap between them as she kissed his mouth, aggressively opening his mouth with her own.

"I don't want to hate my child," he whispered into her mouth as she continued to kiss him, stroking the back of his hair.

"You won't, I don't believe anything will happen but even if it does. You're not the kind of man who would do that," she grabbed his hands and placed it onto her tummy, "The baby would be a part of me. You love me don't you?"

He nodded as he whispered, "Yes."

"How could you hate something you love?" she smiled as he forgot about his worries and began to kiss her passionately. She shrugged off her clothing as she sported plain white bra and panties. She watched him pause to look at her attire, "It's not lingerie but you're still going to remove them."

"It's not that," he chuckled, "This won't cause you to stress?" he asked her curiously as she rolled her eyes.

"What's causing me to stress is that I'm ridiculously horny because of my pregnancy hormones and you're not helping," she began to cry as he started to chuckle. He started to lay her on her small bed, holding himself above her while he kissed her mouth. He began to chuckle as he removed his clothing, leaving his boxer briefs on. "What are you laughing at?"

He looked around her girly room and then at the door, "Never had sex with a girl in her room while her father is on the other side of the house."

"Grimmy, I don't want to hear about your past sexual escapades," she whined as he licked her lips as his fingers pushed aside her underwears to enter into her wet opening. Finding that she was completely soaked. He quickly removed her panties as he roughly widened her legs. She gasped out as she suddenly felt his tongue explore her clit, giving her the much-needed pleasure that she was craving. She grabbed his blue strands as she thrust herself into his mouth. His hand held her hips down, she was becoming impatient as she struggled against his grip. He was going extremely slow as he languidly moved his tongue up and down. "Please I don't want to go slow," she moaned out. "Why can't you just fuck me?"

He peeked his head up from between her thighs as she watched him raise his brow. He stood up for a moment to remove his boxer briefs. No words were uttered as she irritably glanced at him. Wondering why he was just standing there just staring at her? He twisted her so she was lying vertically across her bed as her ass and legs hanged at the side. Lifting her legs up high as he placed them above his shoulders and thrust into her.

"Oh, Fuck!" she moaned, receiving what she asked for as he thrust into her hard and fast. She was only able to speak in whimpers and small gasps.

"I feel like I have an audience," he said breathlessly as she peeked to see him pointing at her stuffed creatures. She could only grin for a fraction of a second as he shoved into her deeper, causing her to groan.

"MMM I.. oh fu...mmmm," she uttered, finding that she was moments away from cumming.

"Cum for me, Nel. You can't disappoint fuzzy balls over there."

Why was he trying to make her laugh when he was fucking the shit out of her? She smiled only for her to hit his chest, "Stop making me laugh ... mmm... and his name is Chiron," she said, regarding the Centaur with the brown coat. It was then that she felt her release hit her as her toes curled in while she clamped around his cock. He kissed her mouth as she moaned into his forced kisses.

"Why would you think I would ever cheat on you? You're amazing, your pussy is fucking amazing, you loving my fucking ass is amazing, and..."

"I get it ..oh... I'm... fucking amazing," she giggled breathlessly as she felt him thrusting into her until he came himself. He panted for a moment as he looked at her while he lovingly stroked her hair. He leaned in, giving a kiss on her lips as she ran her fingers through his blue strands. She started to laugh as he looked at her for a moment curiously.

"What?"

"I'm having Grim's baby! Get it, Grim-baby?" she snickered as he rolled his eyes at the corniness of her joke.

"Don't call me that shit," he growled as she chuckled at him being annoyed.

"Okay, I promise...Grim-baby," she said as she felt him pull away, "Okay, Okay I'll stop." she sighed as she held him close, "I love you, Grimmy."

"I love you too... Neliel."

* * *

Ikumi moaned while his cock thrust into her as he fondled her clit. This was against the rules. She usually didn't fuck at home, especially with Kaoru still living with her. Since he was currently on a school field trip, she thought it was perfectly fine. Right? She had called out of work, because of the man she was currently fucking. She shouldn't be doing this, her relationship with her son mended a few days after the island argument. They both apologized and she accepted him wanting to spend time with Jushiro, while he didn't criticize her choice in who she screwed. She promised herself she wouldn't fall for someone. So why was she breaking another one of her rules? This guy was causing her to stray from her comfort zone. This was supposed to just be fucking? He wouldn't feel the same for her, especially when he lost the love of his life. That was years ago. People can learn to love again. Right?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the aggressive orgasm that was reaching its peak. She cried out as she came. Then being shoved face first into her pillow as he thrust into her hard from behind while she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck me!" she whined, her whimpers only egging him to thrust even harder. She heard his loud grunts and loved how much stamina he had for his age. They were both consenting adults but she felt that her feelings were getting in the way of ruining a good thing. Finally, she felt him release into her as he softly laid a kiss on her back. Little things he did, only made it worse. She needed a little bit of air. "I'm just going to get a glass of water," she said as she felt him brush his fingers against her back. He nodded, removing his condom as he made his way to her bathroom to wash up.

She made it to her kitchen, listening to the sound of the shower turning on as she sighed. She felt like an idiot for her emotions start to creep in, affecting her rational thinking. Her eyes widen as she heard another sound. The door to her front door opened with keys as she heard the door close. "Mom?" she heard Kaoru call out. She saw the familiar face of her baby boy as he looked at her curiously, glancing at her apparel with wearing just a robe.

"Why are you home so early?" she asked him as his eyes furrowed at her abrupt questioning.

"Early? It's 3:00 pm," he told her as he glanced at her surprised expression.

Ikumi looked at the clock on the wall, realizing how late it was. Had she been in bed since 11:00 am this morning?

Kaoru heard the sound of the shower in his mother's room abruptly stop as he eyed her angrily.

"Are you fucking serious? You promised," he angrily whispered.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry," she apologized as he angrily stalked to the fridge to pull out a creme soda. Kaoru leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the unsuspecting visitor to come out. He was the man of the house and he was gonna let Isshin know that. He was pissed, he thought that this arrangement between them ended four months ago. He heard the footsteps getting closer as he was ready to mouth off. When he saw the surprised features of a white-haired man.

"Kaoru?" Jushiro said nervously, looking to Ikumi as he straightened his tie. "I'm sorry, this is truly inappropriate."

The young boy was too shocked to even say anything as he nervously drank from his soda can while he tried to stand tall.

Ikumi couldn't help but laugh at her son trying to show Jushiro who was boss. The white-haired man noticed the boy's impressive stance as he grinned a bit and nodded in understanding.

"I need to do a few things at the office and was wondering if you both wanted to join us tonight in celebrating the announcement. It's not really going to be a lot of people. Nel is already planning on getting spoiled by her best friends next week and Grimmjow with his friends."

Ikumi hesitated for a bit. The dinner was for immediate family and she didn't want to intrude.

"Of course," she heard her son say as he avoided her glare. Jushiro looked at Kaoru and then at Ikumi for confirmation as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, I'll pick you both up at 8:00," he smiled as he kissed her cheek and shook Kaoru's hand before he left.

"Kaoru, the whole time you're quiet and then you open it to put us in a very awkward situation."

"What's so awkward with going to dinner?"

"The announcement is that Nel is pregnant. He's going to be a grandfather and you invited us to something very personal," she stated as Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"If it was that personal, why did he invite us?" he asked curiously as he found that his mother didn't have an answer. "So what's the story with you and Jushiro, Shunsui, and Isshin?"

"Gosh, you make me it sound like it's a damn foursome," she sighed as her son questioned her with a raised brow, "I was joking, Kaoru. I'm still good friends with Isshin, he's sort of someone I can depend on for wisdom. It was wrong of me to put sex into the equation," she watched his face become nauseous as she laughed. Isshin felt the same way, finding that her eyes strayed to Jushiro. She mentioned to him that it was really nothing, but he knew better. She felt guilty for initiating their arrangement but he didn't make it feel awkward. "Shunsui is someone who can make me laugh and hang out and have a drink with. Granted that he flirts with me but it's just who he is. Jushiro is .." she paused in her description of the man she just finished having sex with. She looked up to find her son staring at her as he drank from his can. "caring, sweet, and ..." she paused to contain the blush that was developing on her cheeks as her son used his can to cover the snicker that came out of his mouth.

"and he makes me feel all special in my no-no place," he chortled as he dodged the hand that was aiming for his head.

"Would you shut up! You make me sound like a pathetic school girl with a crush," she giggled as he threw the can into the trash.

"First, you're too old to be a school girl," he said as his mother glared at him, "Second, if he makes you feel this way, maybe you should tell him. Do you like him?"

She did for a while, she was attracted at first for the way he cared for her son. Noticing that his intentions weren't to get into her pants but that he honestly liked being around Kaoru. Then she became upset that he didn't find her attractive enough to want to get into her pants. One night, visiting his office to drop off some information about her son's school, was when she initiated her sexual attraction to him and he willingly accepted. Then it was meeting at his office or his condo near the dojo. He was always there to listen to her problems and she never asked for anything. He could easily pay for everything, but he already helped with her son's scholarship. She didn't want him to think that she was having sex with him for his money.

"Even if I did like him, he's still in love with Kiyoko," she smiled, except her demeanor was saddened.

"You still love father?" he asked her as she frowned at the question.

"Of course I do."

"Then maybe he has room in his heart for you like you do for him?" her son expressed, causing her to tear up as she held him close.

"When did you become so wise?" she chuckled, whipping her tears as she hugged her smart baby boy.

"It's because if I left the thinking to you, we'd be in trouble," he lept away from her, running into his room. As she shook her head, heading into hers to figure out what to wear tonight.

* * *

Ikumi rang the bell as a servant escorted her and her son into the dining area. She found Grimmjow, Nel, Shunsui, and Jushiro who was already seated. Once she entered, both Shunsui and Jushiro stood up as she bowed in respect to them and the couple who were expecting.

"Congratulations! I can't believe you're having a child, little boy blue, " she laughed as she sat across from them with Jushiro to her right and Shunsui at the far left next to her son. "I brought a present. I know you're going to have a baby shower when you're a bit bigger. I just didn't want to come empty-handed." She handed Nel a basket of goodies as she watched the young girl pull out diapers, whips, and bathing products. She then proceeded to pull out a small package that was wrapped and unfamiliar to Ikumi as she glanced at it curiously.

"Oh, what's this?" Nel smiled at her as the older woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not entirely sure," she looked at her son who looked on with amusement. "WAIT!" she yelled out as Nel looked up in surprise. While she leaned over to take the package away. "I ... I don't think that's for the baby."

Nel looked at the package, 'But it says on the package 'to little boy blue's future bundle with Love From Ikumi'."

Everyone at the table watched as Ikumi pushed her son who began to laugh, "Kaoru, I swear, if you bought that fucking onesie," she growled, "Nel please give it back."

"Now I'm interested," Nel opened the package as Ikumi nervously drank her water.

Nel opened the package to find a cute little baby onesie that had a kid's drawing of a mother, father, and a small baby. Nel read the label on each character and couldn't help but hold her stomach in laughter. As she showed the shirt to everyone. The drawing of the Mother said 'Mom' and under the child had the words 'baby'. But under the father figure was labeled 'Asshole.' Shunsui had been louder with laughing than her daughter as Ikumi rubbed the bridge of her nose. She instantly pulled her son by the collar.

"I told you to not buy it," she yelled at him.

"You act like you didn't find it hilarious," he said to his mother.

"So I'm supposed to be the asshole?" Grimmjow finally spoke, twirling his cup and glancing over at the younger boy. Kaoru stared at the blue-haired man who kept his eyes on him.

"Yeah ... unfortunately, they were out of 'fucking asshole.' I apologize for the inaccuracy."

"Kaoru!"

Grimmjow had forgotten how bold this little shit was as he began to smirk, "That's alright. When I find a shirt that says 'I enjoy giving free hand jobs' I'll make sure I'll get extra small in boys."

"Fuck you, I'm small in men. Don't be jealous cause your fat ass has to fit an extra large."

"Are you both done?" Nel couldn't help but find the whole thing hilarious but her stomach was grumbling, "I'm sort of hungry." Grimmjow settled down as Kaoru nodded in apology.

The servants came in, setting the gorgeous assorted food in the middle of the table. Ikumi looked around nervously as everyone began to reach with chopsticks onto their plate.

"Something wrong, Ikumi?" Shunsui asked as she smiled.

"So we're not expecting anyone else?" she asked as Shunsui thought for a moment before drinking from his cup.

"Should we be expecting anyone else?" the curly haired man asked as Ikumi swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her lip.

"She feels awkward because since this is a special 'family dinner.' She's wondering why we were invited. She doesn't believe me when I tell her that it's because I'm family. I'm the kid brother that Grimmjow never wanted," Kaoru chuckled eating from his plate, ignoring the stare from the blue-haired man.

"You're right, you wouldn't want the ass kicking I would have given you," he told the boy as he chewed on his food.

"Kind of like the one you recently received?" he pointed to his chin, mimicking the bruise on Grimmjow's face.

"Okay, Kaoru!" Ikumi told her son, as she watched Nel push Grimmjow back into his seat.

"Sorry, I didn't know we weren't talking about the elephant in the room," everyone at the table looked at him as he whispered, "domestic abuse ... or is it Sadism?"

Nel couldn't help but laugh as held her face, "Ouch my cheeks hurt," she said as she continued to laugh.

"Nel, stop encouraging him," Ikumi told her as she glanced at her son, "Are you done?"

He looked at her as if puzzled, "With my food? I haven't even started eating!"

She eyed him without saying anything as he drank from his cup and continued to eat. She sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose as she started to eat her food.

"So how do you both feel about being grandpas?" Nel asked her father and Uncle. Both men stared at each other as they both laughed.

"Feels unbelievable!" Jushiro said.

"Makes me feel old," Shunsui sighed.

"How do you think I feel? Grimmjow was in his damn teens pissing off fathers, Now he's become one," Ikumi whined.

"Well, Ikumi, when I met you. You were pissing off husband's old ladies, Now you've become one."

"Oh you fucking asshole," she hollered at him. "But all jokes aside, I'm glad you've grown into the man you've become."

"Thanks!" Grimmjow began to redden as he avoided her stare, "I KUM."

"I knew you were going to fucking say that you fucking shit," she giggled as she shook her head.

"Why do you call her that?" Kaoru asked as Ikumi glared at Grimmjow for bringing it up in the first place.

"You see ... your mother used to give free handjobs," Grimmjow began to say receiving a piece of food thrown at him.

"Would you shut up. I can make some shit out about you ... or maybe I don't have to," she put her finger to her mouth as Grimmjow turned pale.

"What type of things?" Nel asked curiously as she looked to Grimmjow.

"Nah! He has an image to uphold," she chuckled as she winked at him.

Jushiro noticed the exchange as he cleared his throat, "So our stock had gone up 12 points tod.."

"What?" Nel interrupted her Uncle as Grimmjow growled at Ikumi.

"She's talking about when I tried to provide sexual services in exchange for giving me alcohol."

"I yanked the shit out of his ear for trying to pull that shit with me," she said with a proud smirk.

"Jushiro doesn't that sound familiar," Shunsui asked, watching as his white-haired friend ignored him, "Except I was able to convince the barmaid I was old enough to drink, would have been lucky that night too if it wasn't for Master Genrai dragging me out of the bar," he said with a sour tone.

"If you were at the bar, where was Uncle Take?" Nel asked.

Everyone seemed to be glancing at Jushiro as he nervously squirmed at the attention.

"Well?" Ikumi asked, a little curious.

"I was training with Kiyoko," he said nervously, clearing his throat as he avoided looking at Ikumi, who seemed to look away.

"Is that what they called it back then?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, Kaoru. I trained extra hard with my wife and just like that, Nel came into the world," Shunsui chuckled, receiving a serious look from Jushiro.

"So wait! I was conceived at the dojo or in my mother's room while Grandfather was out?" Grimmjow grinned, seeing his father's eyes close in irritation.

"Can't really tell because they also trained in the kitchen."

"Shunsui! I think we heard enough," Jushiro blurted out as he glanced at the man across the table.

"Even trained while Master Genrai was sleeping," he whispered before he took a drink of his sake.

"No fucking way," Grimmjow shouted out, glancing at his father who glanced at his food.

"We are still using training as a substitution for 'fucking'... right?" Kaoru asked curiously, receiving a glare from his mother.

"Excuse me, Where is the bathroom?" she asked as a servant came to the room to direct Ikumi to the nearest one. Jushiro glanced in the direction of Ikumi's form and then at Shunsui. His friend seemed to stare at him with a look of playfulness in his eyes. He knew. He and Ikumi tried to keep this arrangement a secret, but things didn't get past his old friend.

* * *

Ikumi washed her face as she glanced at the mirror with her reflection.

"You're being absolutely stupid right now," she scolded herself, drying her features. When she exited the bathroom she wasn't expecting Jushiro's presence, he seemed to be waiting for her. Noticing her frightful expression he smiled.

"I apologize for frightening you, I just wanted to catch you before you returned to the dining room. Do mind if we take a stroll?" he asked her, causing her anxiety to skyrocket as she nodded in silence. They walked together outside, enjoying the landscape of the Oderschvank manor. She usually wasn't so nervous, she always prided herself with being so blunt but she found on a few occasions he caused her to doubt herself. She wasn't sure if that was such a good thing.

"Something's bothering you?" he asked her once they were far enough from any prying eyes. She looked at him and then nervously smiled as she shook her head.

"It's really nothing."

"You're a very blunt person. Always saying what's on your mind," he told her as he glanced at the koi pond that was illuminated by garden lights. "Until now. I'm a little disappointed," he turned to glance at her as she turned away in shame. She felt his fingers lightly trail her chin as he lifted her face up to face him. "Was it about Kiyoko?" He watched her eyes close as she shook her head.

"I'm not upset... in fact, I find your story together absolutely beautiful and endearing," she laughed as she felt his eyes on her while he continued to stroke her chin with his thumb. "I feel like this arrangement we currently have, means more to me than what I had with Isshin," she felt him tense a bit with the name. "He's still a dear friend but I was able to quit my arrangement with him easily," she sighed heavily as her shoulder hung low. "I..I don't think I could ever quit you ... and it scares the shit out of me because..." she began to feel tears fall down her cheek while she whipped it away, "Ahh fuck ... I want more ... more than just comforting one another and secretly fucking."

"You're asking for a relationship?" he managed to ask her between her rant.

"Yes, but I'm not sure it's what you want," she watched him think silently as his silence seemed to only cause her heart to plummet. "Kaoru asked me this morning if I still loved my late husband, Coyote. Of course, I told him and nothing could ever change that love I had for him. He said 'If my heart had enough room for you, could you be able to have room for me?'"

Jushiro frowned as he looked at her face, sighing while he glanced at the koi pond once more.

"That's a relief," he began as he started to chuckle, "You're so independent, Ikumi. Showing that you didn't need anyone's help and could manage on your own. I respect that, I respected that enough that I felt that you just needed me for just pleasure. I was willing to accept that, it was just a lot harder these past few months," he said leaning closer to give her a kiss, "You cloud my thoughts whenever we're apart and it's not only your body that I find enticing but everything that comes out of your coarse mouth." He began to grin as she playfully pushed him away while she chuckled.

"Swearing is not the only thing that comes out of my mouth you know. I say a lot of fucking sweet things too."

"I'm sure," he chuckled, kissing her more aggressively as she moaned into his mouth. She found his hands snaking their way between her legs as she pushed him off.

"Did you forget that we have a table of people waiting for our return," she scolded him. He glanced around and at the direction of the house as he grinned, causing her to hold her breath with anticipation.

"I think we can be quick," he said as he hiked up her leg, pushing her panties to the side, thankful she was wearing a pretty red dress. Removing his length quickly as he shoved himself into her to the hilt.

"Fuck, Jushiro," she gasped out as he pounded into her, while she clawed his back. "Mmmm ... Fucking shit," she panted out.

"You're right! Sweet things do, pour out of your mouth," he laughed as he felt her hitting his shoulders as she cried out.

* * *

Shunsui waited for his old friend that left the table to check on their guest, which was a half an hour ago. Kaoru and Nel enjoyed each others company as they chatted away about music and fighting. Grimmjow found solace in poking fun at the boy, knowing that he was quick with a comeback. Shunsui found that he enjoyed the young boy's company even if he didn't publicly admit it.

Ikumi arrived first with her hair no longer held in a ponytail but loosely flowed down her shoulders as she sat down in front of her plate a bit out of breath. Then Jushiro came shortly after as he sat down at his seat, glancing at Ikumi who flustered pink and avoided everyone's stare. Jushiro smiled at being the cause of her pink hue.

"So everything alright, Ikumi?" Shunsui asked her as she nodded and smiled nervously.

"Yeah ... Jushiro wanted to have a little walk ... showing me the beautiful gardens."

"Odd... to show the gardens at this time of night. Don't you think it would have been more beneficial to see it during the day, old friend?" he gave Jushiro a wide grin as he studied the other man's facial expression.

"True but I felt that Ikumi enjoyed her time viewing the koi pond," he expressed as the older woman felt herself turning completely red.

"Yes... (cough) very much," she smiled to everyone as she drank from her cup.

"Is that right?" Shunsui asked curiously as he chuckled, "Are you sure that's all you experienced?" He stared at Ikumi, as she narrowed her eyes at the man's odd questioning

"Was there something I should have experienced?" she frowned as she quickly glanced at Jushiro.

"I'm wondering as well. You seemed fixated at our time at the koi pond? " the white-haired man asked. Shunsui smiled drinking from his cup. Kaoru looked at both men confused as he decided to lift his hand up to get someone's attention.

"I'm confused. Is 'koi pond' another term like 'training' or is there literally a koi pond?" Ikumi glared at her son as he shrugged his shoulders with a confused look.

"No, there's literally a koi pond," Nel answered the young boy who nodded, but it seemed the damage was done as Shunsui chuckled and Jushiro seemed to glare at his curly-haired friend.

"This is literally fucking stupid... Yes, Jushiro and I were at the koi pond, Yes, we were training, fucking, or whatever the fuck you want to call it," Ikumi finally conveyed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she shook her head to sigh. Jushiro paused in his drinking to look at Ikumi's outburst as he remained silent, feeling his goddaughter and son's eyes staring at him.

"Well... not the way I would have explained our relationship but I guess with Shunsui's persistent pestering it was only a matter of time before I would have snapped at him myself."

"Could you fault me in pestering you? When I found you keeping your affair with the lovely Ikumi such a secret. Quite frankly my friend I find quite idiotic," he chuckled.

"Things weren't official, Shunsui. We were only just.." she paused to find the right words.

"Fucking?" Grimmjow provided, he laughed seeing the reddened features of the older woman. He had a feeling there was something going on with the both of them, he just didn't think his father had the capacity to engage in having a relationship based on just sex.

"But officially you're both romantically involved now?" Nel asked with such glee as both Jushiro and Ikumi looked at each other and nodded. "Awww. I knew you thought he was a DILF."

"Weren't you fucking with Isshin?" Grimmjow interevened.

"Grimmy!" Nel yelled at him, clearly not understanding why he felt the need to bring that up.

"If you must know, yes, Grimmjow. But that's in the past, Isshin and I are just friends like Shunsui and me."

"You were fucking with Shunsui too?" Grimmjow raised a brow, watching the older woman bang her fist on the table.

"No, I was not fucking with Shunsui."

"But if you did... I wouldn't find the idea..disagreeable," Shunsui added.

"Daddy, would you please shut up," Nel glared at her father, feeling embarrassed.

"Listen to Neliel, old friend," Jushiro said glancing at the man at the end of the table.

"I just wanted her to know she still has options," he chuckled. Something flew across the table with such speed, but Shunsui leaned his head quickly to the side. There was a loud thud. Everyone glanced to find a small sharp knife stuck deep in the wall behind Shunsui. The curly haired man glanced up to find his friend glancing at him. "You usually warn me, when you plan on playing that game," he laughed, drinking from his cup as if he hadn't dodged a projectile that sailed across his head.

"Just making sure your reflects are..."

Whoosh!

Another one shot across, aiming for the white-haired man's chest while he was speaking. Jushiro easily grasped the knife in hand. "up to pare," he finished his sentence as he gave his friend a slight grin.

"Holy Shit! Could you teach me that!" Kaoru finally shouted in excitement.

"No, you're not going to learn that," Ikumi told him, receiving a disheartened look from her son.

"Why not Ikumi-chan? Nel knew how to dodge at the age of six and learned how to stop a knife at the age of ten," Shunsui said proudly.

"It took you until you were ten, to do that shit?" Grimmjow scoffed as Nel frowned at him, "I was eight."

"It was only because of Daddy and Uncle's hesitation," she mused.

"That is so unfucking fair," Kaoru whined.

"Excuse me if I don't want a knife lodged in your throat," the mother yelled.

"Ikumi, we are particularly careful when teaching this technique. They don't start off with knives thrown at them," Jushiro chuckled, causing the dark-haired woman to sigh with relief.

"First with eggs, fruits, and then sticks," Nel answered, listing them off on her fingers.

"I didn't start off with an egg," Grimmjow said, "It was a rock."

"Bullshit!" Ikumi said nervously as the blue-haired chuckled.

"It's true! Shunsui and I both learned with a rock too," Jushiro stated.

"Master Genrai was a bit old school," Shunsui chuckled, opening his mouth to show a golden tooth, "Lost this tooth because of Jushiro."

"I warned you that time and you still weren't able to dodge it," he laughed at his friend.

"You didn't have to throw it so hard," he whined.

"Don't give me that Shunsui, You threw it twice as fast to me," he shook his head at his old friend's forgetfulness.

"When did Kiyoko master it?" Ikumi asked, causing both men to glance at her curiously before Jushiro shook himself out of his stupor as he answered her question.

"Umm... Shunsui and I both mastered it at the age of eight. Kiyoko mastered it at the age of six."

"At fucking six?" Ikumi couldn't comprehend that.

"She was a very determined girl to get the approval of a father. She was the youngest and she only received a nasty scar on the right side of her face as a reward. Never showed weakness, only showed she was willing to get better. I respected her for that ... We all respected her. She was the one to implement eggs instead of rocks when we started this dojo," Shunsui explained, glancing at his white-haired friend.

"I think I'm up for dessert," Shunsui stated, nodding to the servants as they swiftly exited the room to return with Kakigori in dark bowls with strawberry syrup onto its ice shavings.

"Mmmm, yummy," Nel smiled delightfully as she dug into the frozen dessert. "I hope I don't get gross cravings," she groaned as she licked her spoon.

"I didn't really have weird cravings... I mostly craved salads and fruits. For some reason, I couldn't stomach rice and I love rice," Ikumi said as she giggled. "Coyote loved rice too but he never ate it until Kaoru was born, when we both could enjoy it together," she smiled at the memory.

"Aww! If I couldn't eat my favorite food, would you stop eating it for me, Grimmy?" Nel leaned against him as he glanced at her and frowned.

"Why would I stop? It's not me who couldn't stomach it," he grumbled as he ate his strawberries.

"You are so full of shit," Ikumi told Grimmjow as Nel smiled at him.

"I know he is. You'd do it because you love me," she bopped his nose as he shrugged her off while she giggled.

"Yeah, whatever," he rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's giggling. Deep down he knew he would, but he didn't need anyone at this table fucking knowing that. Besides, it was none of their business anyway. It was the laughter of Kaoru that brought him out of his thoughts. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking ... hypothetically. If my mother became your stepmom would you have a stepmother fetish because you jack off to her?"

"You still want to learn how to catch a knife in hand. I can show you out back," he told the younger boy who continued to laugh.

"Kaoru shut your damn mouth and Grimmjow you want me to show you how far my foot would ram up your ass?" she yelled at the blue-haired man.

"He'd enjoy that shit too much," Kaoru stated as he heard Grimmjow growl. Ikumi closed her eyes and sighed.

"I fucking warned you Kaoru to keep your damn mouth," she looked at her son and patted him on the shoulder, "I suggest you run."

Kaoru looked at his mother confused as she turned to Grimmjow, "Don't hit him too hard."

Kaoru looked at Grimmjow who grinned and began to rise from the table. "Mom...wait...okay I was joking... FUCK," he stood up and ran out of the room in a hurry as Grimmjow followed close behind. Jushiro looked at Ikumi as he shook his head and couldn't help but smile. He leaned in to give her a small peck on the lips, "I'll make sure he doesn't get carried away." He said getting up as they heard the screams of her little boy as she cringed.

"FUCK OFF GRIMMJOW ... GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF ME!"

* * *

I'm not sure if you guys were weirded out by the way Grimmjow handled Nnoitra and Tesla but I hate those assholes, so forgive me if you felt I was too harsh to them =P.

YAY! GrimNel are having a little mini them. No lie. My fucking brother-in-law gave me a onesie gift for my first child that I described Kaoru giving to Nel and Grimmjow. LMAO! My husband wasn't too happy but it was hilarious. I wanted some angst between them and I felt this chapter was an emotional rollercoaster for both of them. I hope you liked the way I conveyed Grimmjow's real fears for not wanting a baby. I honestly loved how much Grimmjow has grown in this story, but he's still the same person. He just realizes what's more important in life.

How about that ass kicking from PAPA Jushiro? Was it too much? Poor GRIMMY!

One big dysfunctional family. I love it and I loved writing Karou and his interaction with Grimmjow.

Did anyone see that coming between Jushiro and Ikumi? From the beginning, I never was going to have her with Isshin, it's just that I love Masaki so so so much. It's just I wanted people to know he has needs. I also felt bad for Jushiro and Ikumi, having found the love of their lives and it was stripped away from them so soon (because it was my fault).

This chapter was an emotional rollercoaster like I said before, but I balanced it out with appropriate jokes to lighten the mood. Next chapter is going to be very hard to write because now that Noboru/Miku's story was told, I felt like another story needed to be told. It's really going to break my heart to write but it will be about Masaki and Isshin. It will try to make a great interpretation of their tragic love story, I just want to warn you. = (


End file.
